


Never Look Back

by DamnKlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Keith, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Guitarist Lance, If you don't know them look 'em up, M/M, Nekokat, Orphan Keith, Poor Keith, Rich Hunk, Semi Rich Pidge, Sorry I don't know how to tag, bulimia warning, musician lance, officer shiro, rich lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 163,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnKlance/pseuds/DamnKlance
Summary: The longest fanfic ever, get ready.





	1. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest fanfic ever, get ready.

Keith tried to keep his eyes open as he sat at the back of the train. It had been a long, painful two days. The only real home he's ever known burned down. And not just miraculously, oh hell no, he knows _exactly_ who did it. And one day he'll find them, and kick their smug, little asses! But for now... he'll just focus on keeping his eyes from closing. This train is full of strangers who might wanna take his things. He trusts absolutely _nobody_. Trusting people just gets you hurt. Letting someone get so close to you that you let your guard down.. psh! So NOT for Keith. Not after the last person he trusted. He won't let himself go through that again. But... he _really_ should get some sleep. Who knows where this train is stopping, and Wherever it does? That's where he'll start his new life. No questions or complaints or take backs! No reliving his past. No more old Keith... no more...

  
" _Hey!_ "

  
Keith jumped up to a tap on the chest. A guy in uniform was standing over him, most likely someone who worked on the train. His eyes beat down on him, as if he was trying to see though Keith's brain!

  
"Uh... can I help you, man?"

_  
"No, but I can help you. We've made our last stop for the night. Is this where you were headed?"_

  
Keith sat up and looked around. Empty train. Huh? Had he slept that long? He glanced back at the tall guy in uniform waiting for his answer.

  
"Oh... yeah this is me."

  
" _Then get the hell off!"_

  
Keith stood up, grabbing his duffle bag walking to the back. He unstrapped his motorcycle and pushed it down the ramp that led outside to the train stop. The night air was cool as it ran through Keith's really long hair.

_  
"Nice knowin ya, loser!"_

  
They guy shouted. Keith flipped him off as the train started to leave. He looked around in shock.

  
"Holy fuck. I'm in New York."

  
He pulled his bag over his shoulder, and he revved up his bike. It made a loud purr noise that was almost music to his ears.

  
"Heh. Welcome back, Little Red."

  
He chuckled, swinging his leg over and feeling it get warm. He then took off slowly, going through a tunnel of lights. As he rode through the city, he took everything in. The sounds, the lights, the crowded streets. It was _breathtaking_. It was scary. He stopped at a red light.

_  
"Hey, dude on the motorcycle!?"_

  
Keith looked to his right. There was a limousine and some guy sticking out of the top of the roof, smirk on his face.

  
"Uh, what!?"

  
He yelled back, over all the engines.

_  
"Think fast!"_

  
The dorky, smirking guy then pulled out a box and threw it at Keith! Food falling all over him, down his shirt! In his hair!

  
"HEY!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"

  
He growled. The light turned green and the limo pulled off. Keith pulled off fast, getting behind the long, car. The guy just laughed and yelled.

_  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, POOR GUY!"_

  
The guy laughed as the limo turned the corner.

  
"I'LL CATCH YOU, YOU DICK HEAD!"

  
Keith yelled getting the last word. The guy just laughed and that was the last he saw of him. He continued driving for several more miles. Until he came to a stop, pulling over. Deep breaths filled his lungs as he dug his fingernails into his gloved hands.

  
"Fuck that guy..."

  
He growled. He patted all the food off of him and took another breath, this time calming down.

  
"I'll catch that prick. And just to be sure I don't forget?"

  
He quickly pulled out his new sketchbook and a pencil from inside his jacket pocket. He flipped it open and quickly sketched the guy. Not to many details, just enough to remember.

  
"There."

  
Keith was a great drawer. Scratch that, he was an amazing artist! He loved drawing. sigh escaped his lips and he wiped all the food from his body.

  
"Better find a place to crash, huh Little Red?"

 

He took off again, cruising down the road, until he spotted a building. Didn't look to bad. He parked Little Red, and headed inside. It was so quiet.

  
"This could work."

_  
"Shouldn't you be in class right now?"_

  
A deep voice called, making him turn around. He examined a guy. Tall. Ripped. Wearing a black and gray suit that must've been his uniform. Police officer? He had a buzz cut hairstyle, and a section of white hair in the front that hung over his face like bangs. A prosthetic arm was noticeable, and a long, red scar stretched across the bridge of his nose.

  
"Sorry... what?"

_  
"I said shouldn't you be in class right now? Ya know? Night classes?"_

  
"Night classes?"

  
The 'police officer' nodded and looked down at Keith.

  
"Oh yeah.. I was just.. dropping my stuff off so I could go and uh.. I can't find my room. Point me out?"

_  
"Just back that way is the elevator. But it's outta order right now so you'll have to take the stairs."_

  
"No problem. Thanks Mr..."

_  
"Shirogane. Officer Shirogane."_

  
He pointed to his name tag and Keith nodded.

  
"Riiiight.."

  
He quickly walked off to the stairs, smirking evilly.

  
"I can't believe he fell for that! What a fucking turd."

  
"Turd huh?"

  
Keith gasped and turned around. Officer Shirogane was standing behind him.

  
"Shit!"

  
Keith took off running up the stairs, officer right on him.

  
"Come back here, you misfit punk rock wannabe!"

  
He ran until he saw a door. He opened it and ran down the hallway until BAM! The Officer tackled him to the ground.

  
"Nice try. Your coming with me."

  
"Ow! Let me go!"

  
The officer walked Keith back down the stairs, Keith groaned as he let go of his long hair and pushed him towards the door.

  
"Out! Now."

  
"Just wait!"

  
"If I tell you one more time I'll have you arrested."

  
Officer Shirogane folded his arms. Keith scoffed, walking towards the door.

  
"Fine.. Fuck you, dude."

  
He walked outside, sitting on the sidewalk, and sighing.

_  
"Are you lost?"_

  
Keith looked up and saw a tiny person standing over him. Her short brown haircut fell over her glasses, and she wore a shirt with 2 pigeons kissing on it that made Keith kind of chuckle.

  
"Uh yeah I-I am.. I'm new and just looking for a place to crash."

  
A twisted expression crept upon her face that made Keith uncomfortable.

_  
"Okay.. come on."_

  
She spoke softly. Keith sat there confused.

  
"What?"

_  
"If you want a place to crash, then come with me, dummy."_

  
"A-Are you kidding me? I don't even know you?"

_  
"Then freeze to death out here."_

  
She began to walk away, when he grabbed her wrist.

  
"Alright! I'll come with you."

  
He got on his motorcycle, and followed her car for a good 45 minutes. The car pulled into a driveway and Keith parked Little Red in the curb. He walked over to the girl he followed as she unlocked her front door.

_  
"Welcome to my house."_

  
They walked in, and he looked around. It was huge! Okay Keith was over exaggerating but it was bigger than his little shack back in the desert.

_  
"Alright, so what were you doing at the dorms?_

  
Keith jumped at her voice as keys jingled in her hand.

  
"I uh... just got to the city and I needed a place to crash. I stumbled upon those dorms and figured I could con the guard to think I actually lived there. He was falling for it but figured me out and hauled me down. Then you showed up, I guess."

  
He stared at her, waiting for an answer. She laughed and smiled politely.

_  
"Wow! That is so cool! You're like a rebel! Or a-a misunderstood bad boy! Nice. I'm Pidge."_

  
She held out her hand and Keith shook it, surprised.

  
"Uh.. Keith."

  
Pidge sat on her countertop, looking at him. He stood there awkwardly, looking around.

  
"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I don't mind. Really."

  
"Oh.. uh. Thanks.."

  
He set his bag down and sat in the chair by the counter.

  
"So Keith, where ya from?"

  
"Came from Texas."

  
"Really? All the way from there huh? What brought you here?"

  
He thought. Well he hated his life and needed to restart, considering all the incidents that happened to him in the middle of the desert and the only home he knew burned down. Soo...

  
"I uh... always knew New York was my home. It was only time for me to move."

  
He lied, earring a nod from Pidge.

  
"I SO understand! It's beautiful huh?"

  
"Very."

  
Keith commented, quietly.

  
"Uh hey listen... thanks for helping me and letting me crash. It means a lot."

  
"No problem. Your actually in luck. My older brother just moved into his dorm room so there's plenty of room. Besides, being a tech geek and loving to do experiments and research, while reading every book you possibly can by _yourself_? Doesn't really scream... _'fun_ '."

  
Keith took in everything that came out of her mouth, nodding because he understood. Well not about the books and stuff but about... being _different._

  
"You want a cola or something? Got tons of stuff in the fridge!"

  
She hopped down, opening her fridge and handing Keith a soda. He took it gratefully, and opened it.

  
"Hey just a thought but.. didn't anyone ever warn you about.. _strangers_?"

  
Pidge chucked.

  
"They did. But then I thought _'Strangers are just friends you haven't met_.' And here you are."

  
"I could be an axe murderer for all you know."

  
Keith commented coldly.

  
"Very true. But if you were, don't you think I'd be dead already?"

  
Pidge smiled to herself and leaned back against the fridge. Keith shrugged.

  
"Well.. around here lights go out at 10:30 for good nights rest. So.. let me show you to the guest room."

  
Keith grabbed his bag, and followed Pidge upstairs. They walked down the hall, and she opened the door to the guest room.

  
"Here you are. If you need anything, I'm two doors down."

  
"Thank you so much."

  
She smiled, walked off. Keith walked into the room, closing the door, and taking deep breaths.

 

**DAY 1 IN NEW YORK**

 

Keith woke up to a knock on the door. He jolted awake, as the door creaked open. There stood a smiling Pidge.

  
"Wake up sleepy head! It's time to get going!"

  
He sat up confused.

  
"What? Going? W-Where?"

  
"Show you around man! I'll show you around the town! Take you everywhere! Um.. I-If that's okay, I mean?"

  
Keith rubbed his eyes.

  
"No that's... i mean yeah sounds uh... good."

  
He got up and stretched, walking to his bag and opening it.

  
"Would you mind if I... used your shower?"

  
He scratched the back of his head and Pidge nodded.

  
"Oh not at all! Extra towels are in the cabinet."

  
She walked out and Keith exhaled, grabbing a pair of clothes from his duffle bag.

  
"I should really go shopping."

  
He sighed and walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. As the steam engulfed him, he took a look in the mirror. His hair was long, and crowded his shoulders and mid back.

  
"I guess a haircut wouldn't be to bad as well."

  
He said, examining his ends.

  
"After all.. this is my new life."

  
In 4 minutes he was in and out and walked out of the room fully clothed. His stomach growled and he held it.

  
"Food would be great, too.."

  
He picked up his bag off of the floor and put it on the bed. He grabbed a rubber band, tying his hair in a ponytail. Soon he was dressed and putting on his black converse. Pidge knocked, coming in.

  
"Sorry just wanted to check on-"

  
She paused.

  
"Wooow. Your hair is.. um.. it's really long. I-I didn't really notice last night with it being dark."

  
Keith shrugged nervously.

  
"Uh yeah. I'm thinking of cutting it... today actually."

  
"I know this really great barbershop that cuts hair free for any new faces! I'm sure they'd love to cut yours."

  
"Sounds great."

  
"Heh.. is that duffle like a never ending abyss or what?"

  
Keith slid his bag under the bed, tucking his wallet in his back pocket, and his sketchbook in his jacket.

  
"You could say that."

  
He tugged the gloves on his hands down and shrugged.

  
"So.. how 'bout some grub?"

  
Pidge smiled widely. The two made their way to the stairs and walked down, entering the main room. She slipped on her shoes, and jacket and opened the front door.

  
"Thanks for letting me crash... a-again. seriously."

  
"It's not a problem at all, Keith. I'm here for people who just need _someone_."

  
They walked over to Keith's motorcycle and Pidge let out a whistle.

  
"Wow! She's nice."

  
"Thanks. I built most of her from scratch. She's not perfect but it's enough to get by."

  
Pidge circled it, nodding at all its parts.

  
"Hm... uh your telescopic fork seems to be a little out of place. Along with your air filter. Not to mention your disk brake looks so loose it might pop out."

  
Keith stood there, amazed at all the words that came from her mouth.

  
"Y-You know about... _motorcycles_?"

  
"Duh. I love their parts. I also like bikes, cars, buses, and a little trolley. Their all the same in a way."

  
"Damn.. you're good."

  
Keith unhooked 2 helmets and handed one to Pidge, while putting the other on over his head. He climbed on, and looked over.

  
"You uh... wanna ride or what?"

  
"Wait,  _really_? You'd let me ride with you?"

  
He shrugged.

"Sure. It's the least I could do."

  
Pidge smiled excitedly putting on her helmet, and getting on behind him. He revved it up.

  
"Hang on tight."

  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and he sped off the curb, onto the road. Keith noticed New York was just as pretty during the day as it was at night. The air was more crisp, and scented. He loved it.

  
"Just 3 miles up ahead is the local deli. Best sandwiches ever, but... shitty owners."

  
He nodded in response and drove off again when the light turned green. 3 miles later he was parking Little Red on the curb and getting off along with Pidge.

  
"Hmm... V-Voltron Deli? What's a.. _Voltron_?"

  
Pidge frowned desperately.

  
" _Voltron Academy_. It's the other college, but only the rich snobby boys and slutty girls attend it with their fancy technology and shit. So yeah? They get their own deli shop."

  
Keith grunted, somewhat understanding. They walked inside and he looked around. It was pretty _fancy_.

  
"How about you go find a seat and I'll get us some food."

  
Pidge suggested and Keith nodded again and walked to a corner booth. He pulled out his sketchbook from his jacket pocket. Pidge came over with 2 water bottles in her hands and slid one over to him.

  
"There ya go. OOO whatcha lookin at?"

  
She asked amused. He flipped the page.

  
"Uh.. some jerk threw food at me from a limousine last night and I drew his face so I wouldn't forget him."

  
"Can I see?"

  
He slid his book to her, and she glanced in awe.

  
"Wow Keith, this is so detailed and neat. You're amazing!"

  
"Thanks.. You don't recognize him though?"

  
She shook her head.

  
"Can't say I do, bud."

  
He nodded slightly before she got up and came back with a tray of food.

  
"I hope you don't mind, I got us veggie sandwiches. Don't eat meat."

  
"Neither do i so.. it's good. Thanks."

  
They began to eat in silence before he broke it.

  
"What else can you tell me about Voltron Academy?"

  
She swallowed her bite and shrugged.

  
"I pretty much summed it up. It's about a 2 hour drive from The Garrison. We're like rivals you could say."

  
"Rivals, huh?"

  
Pidge nodded.

  
"Yeah. We have this one competition called the Tech-Off's where you show off your latest inventions and gadgets. But they always win of course cause their tech is more advanced. More better."

  
"Sounds like a crappy school to attend."

  
"Crappy school for crappy ass people."

  
Keith sipped his water.

  
"You'll see what I mean if you want to come with me. It's in a few months so you have time to think about it at least."

  
He nodded.

  
"So.. Where next?"

  
He asked, finishing his sandwich and moving onto his chips. Pidge smiled evilly.

  
"Haircut time."

 

**  
_________________________________**

 

  
As they walked into the barbershop, Keith was having second thoughts.

  
"Listen, Pidge, I don't know about... this... I mean I think I like my hair this-"

  
"Ohh barber Sal! I've got a newbie over here who's having second thoughts!"

  
She yelled and pointed to Keith.

_  
"Ahh Pidge!? Pidge! How ya doin? How's Matt?"_

  
A tall, chubby guy walked over and laughed. He had stubble forming on his chin, and a thick Boston accent when he spoke.

  
"We're great. And this is Keith. He's new."

  
Sal held out his hand and Keith shook it firmly.

  
"Nice to meet you, son. How ya liking the big apple so far?"

  
Keith looked confused.

  
"The big... what?"

  
Sal and Pidge laughed at the way to confused Keith.

  
"Never mind. So what's the status huh?"

  
"He wants a nice cut. Something that says _'I'm new but I'll still kick your ass!'_ but also says _'I like punk 80's music_.' A combo."

  
Pidge chimed, smiling.

  
"Hm... I could do that. Come sit in my chair, Keith."

  
Keith walked over to Sal's chair and sat down in it.

  
"You look nervous, son. Just relax and in 15 minutes? You'll look good as new. Guaranteed."

  
And he was right. Cause in 14 minutes, Keith looked awesome. His bangs that he had to keep to the side BECAUSE they were long, were shortened and hung over his eyes. His long locks that fell behind him, were cut short and into a nice-

  
" _Mullet!?_ You gave me a mullet?"

  
Keith commented, looking at himself in the mirror. Sal laughed and touched his shoulder.

  
"Sure. It suits you! You like it, right?"

  
" _Like it_? Are you kidding me?"

  
There was a long pause, and the corner of Keith's mouth curved up a little.

  
"I love it."

  
Pidge let out a sigh of relief and gave Keith a thumbs up.

**  
________________________________**

  
They drove around the city, and visited her favorite book stores and places where she got some of her electronics. Keith eyed a big building as they were getting ice cream.

  
"What in the hell is _that_ place?"

  
He asked, eating a spoon full of Vanilla Bean. His favorite.

  
"Oh, that's Voltron Academy."

  
He almost choked.

  
" _THAT'S_ Voltron Academy!?"

  
Pidge nodded as they walked side by side.

  
"That place looks like a mansion fit for 50 snobby kings!"

  
"Yeah.. makes The Garrison look like junk. That's my school and soon, yours."

  
Keith thought that The Garrison had to be a poor college. Only for people who could afford it, or at least try. Nothing compared to Voltron Academy.

  
"Have you... been inside?"

  
"Yeah a few times. Talk about their overuse of automatic toilets."

  
Keith shuddered at the thought. They threw away their empty cartons and got back on Red, heading the dorms. By the time they arrived the sun was just setting.

  
"Is that officer here today?"

  
Keith questioned, before walking inside.

  
"Don't worry, he's nice. I swear. Come on."

  
They walked in, and sitting at the front desk was Officer Shirogane.

  
"Hey Officer Shiro!"

  
Pidge chimed. The officer got up, walking over to the two and waved.

  
"Hey Pidge! What's up? Who's your friend?"

  
"What? You don't remember me? I'm sure you'd remember that wonderful handful of hair you grabbed last night, all the while crushing me into the ground."

  
Keith frowned.

  
"Ohh.. your the punk from last night?"

  
"And your still the turd officer."

  
Shiro chuckled, extending his prosthetic arm.

  
"I'll have to apologize for my behavior. Just lookin out for my students. Im Takashi Shirogane."

  
Keith shook his hand firmly, pulling away.

  
"Keith."

  
"Pleasure to meet you. So what brings you by?"

  
"Just showing Keith around our little town! Getting him familiar, and hopefully registered at the Garrison some time tomorrow."

  
Shiro nodded.

  
"I see. Well I've got to get back to work but feel free to check your mailbox. And welcome to New York, punk."

  
He eyed Keith smirking, before walking off to another room.

  
"Thanks.."

**  
________________________________**

  
They walked into Pidge's place, heading straight to the kitchen. The sun was finally set, and it was dark. Keith's favorite time.

  
"Want a cola?"

  
She offered. He nodded and she handed him one, before taking one herself and grabbing her laptop.

  
"Hey Pidge?"

  
She looked up from her it, curious.

  
"Just asking.. but what up with the rivalry against Voltron Academy?"

  
"Still thinking about that, huh?"

  
She chuckled, typing on her computer fast.

  
"Yeah. I mean...It's so.. _big_ for unnecessary reasons. Why?"

  
Pidge pulled up the website for Voltron Academy and gestured Keith to come over to her side of the counter.

  
"The guy who owns it. Founder and provider for anything Voltron related. I've never met him, but Officer Shiro says he's an asshole."

  
Keith examined the website, reading the logo. ' _Voltron Academy: Home of the Druids.'_

  
"This place sounds like a complete dump. They get their own school, which happens to be the same building their dorms are in, then their own deli? What next?"

  
"That's the perks of being rich, Keith."

  
She set her laptop on her aside, and stretched.

  
"Well I'm off to get ready for bed. There's some food in there if you're hungry. Night."

  
He nodded as she walked upstairs. He took off his jacket and walked over to the couch, sitting down. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. It was a somewhat good first day in New York. At least he made a friend.


	2. The Garrison

_Trigonometry._

  
The first class on Keith's list of classes. He winced at the named and groaned.

  
"Are you fucking kidding me? This is total bullshit, Pidge."

  
The tiny girl glanced up at Keith, frowning at his fowl tongue as they walked out of her house.

  
"It's not that bad."

  
" _That bad!?_ I suck at anything math related! And look at this? What the fuck is-"

  
"Chill out, dude."

  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"Why did they have to give me these classes? I mean Zoology? I hate animals. A-And..."

  
He scanned his schedule of classes;

 _1\. Trigonometry_  
2\. Work and Business  
3\. Zoology  
4\. Free Period  
5\. Intro To Shakespeare

Pidge tiptoed to look over at his schedule. She smiled.

  
"It's not bad, Keith. The school couldn't just give us the same classes, besides all of mine are... more advanced. But we have a Free Period together."

  
She glanced down the list.

  
"And see? _Intro to Shakespeare?_ You like him right?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"Mm.. He's alright. But it's a night class. You know what I do at night? I _sleep_."

  
"You're over reacting, Keith. You really are."

  
They walked into the dorms and Officer Shiro waved their way.

  
"Morning you two."

  
"Hey Officer Shirogane. Check out Keith's boring schedule."

  
Keith sighed and handed it over to Shiro who chuckled.

  
" _Work and business?_ Sounds interesting."

  
"Yeah, maybe for old dudes like you."

  
"What? N-No, I'm 27."

  
Keith raised his eyebrows over at Pidge.

  
"I rest my case."

  
She laughed and Shiro rolled his eyes.

  
"Yeah alright, ha ha."

  
Shiro handed Pidge her mailbox key, and she walked over, leaving the two boys alone.

  
"Do I... have a mailbox key?"

  
Keith asked, nervously.

  
"Uhhh no. Not yet. But I'm sure you'll get one soon. Got any family mail to look forward to?"

  
He asked, interested. Keith looked away quietly, and cleared his throat. Shiro nodded and waved Pidge to hurry.

  
"Alright hurry up now, Pidge! Don't want to be late, and on Keith's first day."

  
"Don't ruin the fun there, oldie."

  
Shiro pushed them out as the sun shined bright on their skin. Keith sighed, tiredly.

  
"Fuck, where are we even going?"

  
Pidge fixed her glasses, as Keith handed her her helmet and put his on.

  
"Voltron Deli for some breakfast muffins! Then to the school. Class isn't for 30 minutes so we've got time."

  
Keith swung his leg over Little Red, revving her up, and rolling his eyes.

  
"Time wasted by eating muffins. I could be sleeping."

  
He mumbled, driving off the curb and onto the street. Pidge held onto him as he sped off. They arrived and Keith inhaled as they walked inside.

  
"Im gonna go to the bathroom! Could you order me a blueberry muffin?"

  
"Sure."

  
Pidge walked off, and Keith stepped up to the counter. He sighed, thinking about the one place he was trying to escape from.

  
"Ugh... school."

  
" _I know right._ "

  
He looked to his left, and caught sight of a really pretty girl. Her long, blonde hair sat in 2 pigtails, and her eyes glittered a purple-ish haze. She smiled his way, and her lips glistened.

  
" _Only place i can come to escape am I right? What school do you go to?_ "

  
"O-Oh... uh.. The Garrison.."

  
" _Hm...simple. I go to the other one, not too far. I'm Nyma by the way._ "

  
She held out her hand, and Keith reached out and shook it cautiously.

  
"Keith.."

  
"Pleasure to meet you, Keith."

  
"Uh.. sure."

  
He pulled his hand away, ordered 2 muffins and 2 waters. Once they were ready, he paid and grabbed the bags.

  
"So uh.."

  
The girl said before Keith walked away.

  
"I'll see you around?"

  
She smiled, politely. Keith shrugged.

  
"Yeah.. maybe."

  
He walked away, and outside where he spotted Pidge by his motorcycle.

  
"Alright, onward to hell."

  
He joked, handing Pidge her bag. She stared at him as he put his inside his backpack.

  
"Didn't you hear me? Let's go?"

  
"Yeah... _sure_."

  
They got onto Red, and drove off, down the street. The wind blew through Keith's bangs and he secretly loved it. Pidge's voice made him jump a little.

  
"SO! What girl were you talking to back there huh?"

  
He couldn't see her face, for the fact that she was behind him, and his helmet was in the way, but he knew a smirk was plastered on her it.

  
"You saw that?"

  
Keith questioned, as he ran a yellow light. Pidge nodded.

  
"Yep! She seemed pretty."

  
"She was beautiful, actually."

  
He spoke, nonchalantly.

  
"Ohh! Did you get her number?"

  
Keith shook his head.

  
"Well why not? You see a _beautiful_ girl and don't ask for her number?"

  
He didn't answer. She pointed over his shoulder guiding him in directions of where to go. Keith examined The Garrison as a school. It was much bigger in size compared to the dorm building, and was actually nice. He followed Pidge inside, and to the office.

  
"Alright. The principal is just through those doors. Her name is Ms. Haggar. But beware.. she can be a real _witch.._ "

  
She whispered. Keith nodded as she headed towards the door.

  
"I'll see you during free period! Good luck!"

  
And just like that... the only person he knew here? Was gone. He waited to be seen by Ms. Haggar, and was sent back to her office. She gestured for him to take a seat.

  
"So mr...."

  
"Oh! Sorry it's uh.. Keith. _Just Keith_ ma'am."

  
She glanced at him.

  
"Okay? Just Keith.. You're coming from?"

  
"Um.. Texas."

  
"Right. And do you have any... paperwork with you?"

  
Keith felt a feeling of nervous in the pit in his stomach as she glared at him.

  
"Uh no actually.. they were.. involved in a fire... back home."

  
She stared at him for a moment before typing on the computer. After a long silence, she spoke.

  
"Tell you what, Mr. Keith. You seem like a.. good student, and I'm willing to make an acceptation. I'll let you attend The Garrison."

  
Keith half smiled and stood to shake her hand and thank her.. but she just held up her finger, which made him freeze.

  
"But... you're not off the hook. You'll have to work for your education. Prove to me that you're capable of being here."

  
Her tone hardened.

  
"And I'll be keeping my eye on you. Otherwise.."

  
She slammed her fist on her desk, making Keith jump a little.

  
"Got it?"

  
"Yes, ma'am."

  
His voice cracked. As she dismissed him, the bell rang. Students surrounded him he glanced at his schedule.

  
"Fuck... Trig?"

  
He looked around, completely lost. Idiot.

  
" _Alright people! Let's get to class on time! Move it!_ "

  
He recognized that voice. Before the hand could touch his shoulder, he looked up quickly in a panic.

  
" _Whoa! Calm down punk rock. You need some help?_ "

  
And there was Shiro. He was smiling kindly. Keith scoffed.

  
"No, officer turd. I can handle _myself._ "

  
Shiro chuckled, shrugging and walking away.

  
"Alright then. Good luck!"

  
Keith watched as he walked away. Fuck. Fuck! He went to shout out Shiro's name but nothing came out of his dry throat. Great...

  
_________________________________

 

Keith arrived in the library 2 hours later. The only place that was easy to find. He looked around for his tiny friend.

  
" _Pst! Over here!_ "

  
A hand waved, and he walked over to her. She was in the floor, taking apart the men's shaver she bought earlier. Keith took a seat next to her on a bean bag chair and sighed.

  
"Hey dude. How are your classes so far?"

  
She whispered.

  
"What classes? I missed the first 2 and barley made the third one!"

  
" _Shhh!_ "

  
Keith flinched, realizing he was loud. Pidge glanced up at him.

  
"Well why not? I put the class numbers on them?"

  
"And I still got lost. Fuck this Pidge."

  
He sighed, pushing his bangs back. They fell down right in place.

  
"Why didn't you ask for help?"

  
Keith was quiet.

  
"Not talking, huh? What you scared to ask for help?"

  
"Absolutely not. I just didn't... know anyone."

  
"Officer Shiro?"

  
Fuck.

  
"I uh.. didn't see him. I'll just stay and memorize them after school."

  
"Can't. Some band is practicing after school."

  
Keith sat more comfortably in his bean bag chair.

  
"What? What band?"

  
She shrugged, deeply focused on her dismantling.

  
"Uh.. don't know. Some loser band from VA."

  
"Are you serious? They don't have their own practice room or what?"

  
"It's being _remodeled._ "

  
He frowned, crossing his arms.

  
"Well..."

  
Pidge sat up.

  
"I have some people to talk to after school about my project for the big showcase. So just wait for me by the big clock."

  
________________________________

  
Keith waited for Pidge by the big clock in the middle of the school for a whole dumb hour. He heard a door open.

  
" _Right this way, Nyma! And don't drop that guitar!_ "

  
He looked up and saw a guy. He was at least 6'0ft tall, and rocked a bleached buzzcut that complimented his skin, and some peach fuzz that obviously hadn't been shaved in a week or so. A girl trailed behind him. He recognized her from the store.

  
"I'm coming! Shit!"

  
She stopped, and noticed Keith.

  
"Keith! Oh wow. Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

  
He slouched into the wall a little more.

  
"..yeah.. said that you'd see me around didn't you?"

  
He replied, not interested.

  
"And you said _maybe_."

  
"Well? _Maybe_ it's your lucky day?"

  
His tone hardened. She faked a smile and looked to the other guy.

  
"This is um... this is Rolo."

  
Rolo held out his hand toward Keith, and he shook it, quickly pulling away. Rolo gave Keith a weird look before turning to the girl.

  
"Hey? Well fuck we better get this shit to Blue before he starts bossing us around like the _dick_ he is."

  
Nyma nodded and glanced at Keith, as the two walked away. Pidge came around the corner, barely noticing the duo.

  
"Ug sorry! I got held up."

  
"With all the other geeks?"

  
Keith commented. Pidge smiled.

  
"Yes. I'm a geek, ha ha."

  
She poked his arm and he stared at her hand.

  
"How about we get out of here? We can stop by to get ice cream?"

  
They walked side by side toward the entrance.

  
"You know for a tiny person, you eat like crazy."

  
"Hey, i love food. Don't crime me for that."

  
They stopped at his motorcycle and he reached in his backpack, fiddling for his keys. They put on their helmets, and got onto Little Red. Keith began to speed off when..

  
"KEITH LOOK OUT!!"

  
He panicked and squeezed the brakes hard, making the tires in the back nearly flipping Pidge over the bike.

  
"FUCK!!"

  
Keith yelled. A tall boy walking across, shrieked and immediately grabbed Keith's handle bars.

  
" _Ahhh! Are you trying TO KILL ME!?_ "

  
Keith stared into the boy's frightened yet angry eyes.

  
"How 'bout you use the fucking crosswalk, you idiot!!!"

  
" _And how about you learn to drive, you psychopath!!_ "

  
The boy stared back, eyebrows meeting together in a frown. He walked away, rolling his eyes, and putting his phone back to his ear.

  
" _Yeah sorry! Some faggot just tried to hit me with his motorcycle._ "

  
That set Keith off. He hopped off Little Red, going to walk toward the guy. Pidge stopped him.

  
"Keith! Dont."

  
He looked at the hand on his shoulder and sighed.

  
"Don't.... Let's just go."

  
Soon they were walking inside the building and spotting Shiro sitting at his usual place at the front desk.

  
"Hey you two! What was the hold up?"

  
The two leaned against the desk.

  
"Some prick didn't use the crosswalk and I almost ran him over."

  
"Is he okay?"

  
"Who _gives_ a fuck."

  
Keith mumbled angrily. Pidge looked at Shiro.

  
"He's still a little _grumpy_ from it. I'm gonna go check my mailbox."

  
She walked off and Shiro glanced Keith's way.

  
"So..how was your first day?"

  
Keith sighed and shrugged.

  
"Eh.. It's school."

  
"But its college! College is awesome!"

  
"What? _It's school._ School sucks ass."

  
Shiro sat up and laughed.

  
"You know... your language is really... _fowl_ for someone your age."

  
Keith looked at the man across from him, somewhat smiling.

  
"I'm 20 years old, Shiro. And I don't care. About anything."

  
He blew a strand of his bangs up with his mouth, and crossed his arms.

  
"Seems to me like you care about one thing. Or someone."

  
They glanced at Pidge who was having trouble with her mailbox key. Keith scoffed.

  
"She's my roommate. Without her, I'd be a homeless fucker, getting hassled by pricks like you. Course i... i-i _care_."

  
Pidge came back, handing Shiro her key. She pulled out her Voltron Deli bag, and took out her muffin. Her and Shiro began talking. Keith listened to the stories Pidge and Shiro told him.

  
"... and I always get second place! Thanks to that no good, cheating _Hunk_."

  
Shiro laughed and Keith looked up.

  
"What's a _Hunk_?"

  
"No, _who_ is Hunk. This guy that goes to VA. He always tries to one up me in every competition that involves technology or science. Totally obvious that he's an engineer."

  
Pidge rolled her eyes.

  
"But what I got for the showcase? Ohhh yeah."

  
Shiro fist-bumped Pidge and smiled.

  
"Well, I better get to fixing that elevator. See you guys later."

  
"Yep! And don't forget later tonight-"

  
"I'll be there Pidge!"

  
Shiro chuckled, walking off. Pidge laughed and looked at Keith.

  
"Hey, you okay?"

  
He snapped out of his thoughts.

  
"O-Oh... yeah I'm uh.. fine. I just need some? Some air."

  
He grabbed his backpack and rushed outside. The cold air filled his lungs as he walked down the street.

  
"Breathe, Keith... you. Fucker.."

  
He told himself. A voice called his name, getting closer.

  
"Keith!? Wait what happened? Are you okay?"

  
He stopped and stared at her, unable of what to say. Loud music stopped his thoughts and a limousine pulled up next to them. Sticking out of the sunroof was a big guy. He had dark skin and was dressed casual. His bangs hung on either side of his face and he wore a little black cloth around his forehead.

  
" _Hey Holt! Giving homeless guys all your money now?_ "

  
Laughter came from the limo and Keith turned around.

  
"Hey! Fuck off, big guy!"

  
Pidge grabbed Keith's arm and pushed him back. She walked toward the limo, and looked up at him.

  
"Well.. if it isn't the one and only Hunk Garrett. What? Stop by to see how my projects are going so you can just pay some butler to steal my ideas for yourself!"

  
A crowed of _'ohh's'_ came the limo and Hunk smirked.

  
"That's funny, coming from someone who actually happens to be _rich_."

  
Pidge blushed embarrassed, hoping Keith didn't hear any of that.

  
"Besides... I've got a partner now. Meet the newest student to attend Voltron Academy."

  
The back window rolled down, and there sat a smirking boy in sunglasses. He shot her a finger gun and smirked.

  
"You've got a partner now?"

  
Pidge chuckled.

  
"Oh what? Still can't think by yourself so you get some dumb-dumb to think for you?"

  
The boy's face sunk and he frowned. Hunk smiled.

  
"I hope you brought your brain, Pidge. 'Cause with him by my side you don't stand a chance."

  
"And I hope you _find_ _your brain_ , Hunk. 'Cause watch me."

  
She glanced at the sun glassed boy, then Hunk, and watched them drive away.

  
"Put your money where your brains are, Holt!"

  
He yelled, driving down the street. Pidge sighed and walked back over to Keith.

  
"What the fuck was that all about?"

  
"That was my... _competition._ Hunk Garrett.. and he's got a partner."


	3. Voltron Academy

Sweaty hands... heart pounding in his chest. A loud bang snapped him out of his thoughts as he jumped up.

  
" _UGH BLUE! COME ON! We're gonna be late for practice!_ "

  
"I'm coming Rolo! Fuck!"

  
He spoke, angrily.

  
" _Rolo.. Go easy on Lance. This is our first practice since his incident.. He's nervous._ "

  
A female voice spoke, trying to whisper but failing.

  
"I can hear you out there, Nyma. Not deaf."

  
The door opened and there stood his two band mates. Rolo chuckled.

  
"Well.. Lance McClain."

  
"It's Blue, now. You know that. And you do too, Nyma so quit being fucktards. Drive to that poor school, and take the instruments without me. I'll meet you there."

  
Lance went to shut the door, but found a foot in the doorway.

  
"Are you kidding me!? We need to practice!"

  
"We've been practicing for months now, Rolo! We're more than ready."

  
"But are _you?_ "

  
Lance sighed, and nodded.

  
"Yes. I'm ready. Now go. I just gotta take care of some things with my.. class.. and I'll meet you guys there, I promise."

  
Rolo nodded and walked off. Nyma stared at him.

  
"You sure?"

  
He leaned over, planting a gentle kiss to her forehead.

  
"I'm sure. Go."

  
She smiled, walking off. He made sure they were gone before grabbing his jacket and bag, heading out. He walked through the halls of Voltron Academy by memorization. A lot has happened in the 3 days he's been back in New York. Acting like the reckless, carefree animal he's known to be.

  
" _Hey Blue!_ "

  
He ran into his best friend on his way to the elevator.

  
"Oh! Hey. What's up, Hunk?"

  
"Not much! The practice room is looking great so far by the way."

  
Lance huffed.

  
"It better be! Do you know where we have to practice now!? The... nasty Garrison. Uck."

  
He shook his head as Hunk laid a hand in his shoulder.

  
"Sucks for you guys. Well good luck! And see you for _dinner_ tonight right?"

  
"Come on man!? When do I ever pass up free food?"

  
He smirked and Hunk chuckled, walking away as Lance proceeded to the elevator. It took him down to the main room, and he walked out the building and into a limousine he called earlier.

  
" _Good afternoon, Mr. Blue. I think I can guess where we're going today?_ "

  
Lance looked down.

  
"Yeah... please?"

  
The car sped off. Silence rang in Lance's ears as he drove in silence. After a while, the car stopped. The door opened and Lance stepped out, smiling at his chauffeur.

  
"Thanks. I'll only be a minute."

  
He walked until his feet hit soft grass, passing all the stones until he came to a particular one. A special one. He smiled weakly.

  
"Damn.... it's already been 6 months? Time _really_ flies ya know?"

  
He stared at the ground beneath him, admiring the name carved into the gravestone, reading it in his mind. He pulled the rose from his jacket pocket and set it against the grave stone gently. Tears filled his eyes.

  
"Fuck, I miss you so much. I know you're watching me from above, and I hope you're smiling down on me cause I'm.... im trying to... be _happy._ "

  
Tears stained his cheeks as he smiled a little.

  
"The um.. the band is back together and we're having our first rehearsal in a few so I better go but.."

  
He kneeled down, patting the grass.

  
"I love you, babe. See you again, soon."

  
He smiled, wiping his wet face and getting up. The car door opened and he walked back, getting in.

  
"To The Garrison, please."

  
________________________________

  
Lance stepped out of the car, waving the limo away. He put his phone to his ear, somewhat yelling demands at Rolo.

  
"And I fucking mean it! Tell Nyma to be extra extra careful with my guitar cause if there's one scratch on it, it'll be her head!"

  
Lance crossed the street, not even bothering to look both ways, or use the crosswalk. His eyes suddenly widened, and a scream rang in his ears.

  
" _KEITH LOOK OUT!!_ "

  
" _FUCK!!_ "

  
Lance shrieked and immediately grabbed the handle bars of the motorcycle. His heart raced in his chest as he shrieked!

  
"Ahhh! Are you trying TO KILL ME!?"

  
He yelled, staring into violet colored eyes of the driver.

  
" _How 'bout you use the fucking crosswalk, you idiot!!!_ "

  
He yelled. Lance's face boiled red with anger.

  
"And how about you learn to drive, you psychopath!!"

 

Lance walked away, rolling his eyes, and putting the phone back to his ear.

  
"Yeah sorry! Some faggot just tried to hit me with his motorcycle."

  
He made his way into the building, following the sound of Rolo's voice and trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. He hung up the phone once he was with his band mates.

  
"Ug fuck!"

  
He sank to the ground, as Nyma walked over to him.

  
"Hey? What happened, Blue?"

  
"Some.. guy almost hit me with his motorcycle!"

  
Nyma gasped.

  
"Whoa! Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah I saved myself but still.. it was... _intense._ "

  
He referred to the image in his head. The driver's voice.. that ridiculous mullet! Nyma help him up, and they walked over to the stage. Lance grabbed his guitar, hooking the strap around his shoulder and tuning it up.

  
"What song we doing first?"

  
Rolo asked, looking over his shoulder as Nyma sat behind the drums. Lance shrugged.

  
"How about... _'Boys Don't Cry?'_ It's been a while since we've done that."

  
Rolo nodded, playing the tune of the song into his bass.

  
"Alright. Nyma count us off?"

  
She nodded, holding her sticks in the air.

  
"A ONE! A TWO! A ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

 

________________________________

  
After rehearsal was finished, Hunk picked them up in a limo and drove around.

  
"How was the rehearsal, guys?"

  
Nyma smiled.

  
"It was awesome! Blue was a beast on the strings, and me and Rolo's vocals were so awesome! We still got it, guys!"

  
They all smiled, and Hunk stuck up out of the sunroof. He let the wind blow in his face as he looked around.

  
"Ohhhh no fucking way! Hey driver stop the car!"

  
Hunk called, and the car stopped.

  
"Hey Holt! Giving homeless guys all your money now?"

  
Laughter came from the limo and some guy that was there turned around.

  
" _Hey! Fuck off, big guy!_ "

  
They guy yelled. A tiny boy grabbed his arm and pushed him back. He walked toward the limo, and looked up at Hunk.

  
" _Well.. if it isn't the one and only Hunk Garrett. What? Stop by to see how my projects are going so you can just pay some butler to steal my ideas for yourself!_ "

  
Lance, Nyma, and Rolo _'ohh'ed'_ laughing at the tiny boy's sass. Hunk smirked.

  
"That's funny, coming from someone who actually happens to be rich."

  
The boy blushed a little, as Hunk continued.

  
"Besides... I've got a partner now. Meet the newest student to attend Voltron Academy."

  
The back window rolled down, and there sat Lance smirking, eyes glowing full of his big ego behind his sunglasses. He shot a finger gun and smirked.

  
"You've got a partner now?"

  
Holt chuckled.

  
"Oh what? Still can't think by yourself so you get some dumb-dumb to think for you?"

  
Lance's face sunk and he frowned. He went to speak when Hunk spoke over him.

  
"I hope you brought your brain, Pidge. 'Cause with him by my side you don't stand a chance."

  
"And I hope you _find_ your _brain_ , Hunk. 'Cause watch me."

  
The tiny boy glanced at Lance, then Hunk, and watched as the car drove away.

  
"Put your money where your brains are, Holt!"

  
Hunk yelled, then coming back into the car and sitting down. Lance chuckled, removing his sunglasses.

  
"Man that boy was feisty."

  
He chuckled. Hunk shook his head.

  
"No dude, Pidge is a girl."

  
Lance sat up, shocked.

  
"What!?"

  
"Yep. The smartest girl I know actually. One of the best techy's too. But not this year. I've got Blue McClain! _We_ got this in the bag."

  
"So what is your project this going to be this year?"

  
Nyma asked, looking at him, and smiling at Lance. Hunk just smiled.

  
"Oh.. You'll see, Nyma. Just wait your pretty little face."

  
He commented. Lance chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

  
"I'm sure we got this. For sure."

  
When the four students arrived to their respective school, they went their separate ways, and lance dragged his body back up to his rather large dorm room. He shut the door behind him, removing his shoes and laying in his bed.

  
"Ug..."

  
He pulled out his journal, and began writing.

 

_Dear Journal,_

_IM BACK! It was my first day back in New York City 3 nights ago! Yep. Took a little time off school to travel with my band and now I'm back attending Voltron Academy with my childhood friend, Hunk. He took me out the other night along with my band mates Rolo and Nyma. Our band is called called Nekokat. We're pretty famous if you ask me. Although we haven't produced a single in a while.. Our single and our first album came out almost a summer or two ago.. I guess we're not THAT famous. But shit, the ladies LOVE me. I'm the lead singer and guitarist. We're pretty awesome. And Hunk is so chill about it. The other night he took us to this fancy ass restaurant. The food is fucking delicious! We got so drunk in the limousine and stared playing truth or dare. Rolo dared me to throw my leftover food at some guy on a motorcycle! It was fucking hilarious, dude was so mad he chased us! Called me a dick head but eh. This dick head is rich and don't care 'bout nothing! We had band practice earlier and had to go all the way to The Garrison to practice. Yuck. A poor school for even poorer kids. And on top of that some fag almost ran me over while I was crossing the street! Good thing my cat like instincts kicked in. Also, Hunk asked me to to be his partner for the Tech-Off's! Gotta say.. my life is going places._

_\- Blue_


	4. Voltron Academy (part 2)

**September 16  
11:30am**

Keith sat through his lecture... thinking hard... mostly about sleep but also about Pidge. She asked him earlier if he wanted to be her partner for the showcase. He said he'd think about it.. he sketched some faces in his sketchbook, and when the bell rang, he was the last to pack up his stuff and walk out. A sigh left his lips, and he rubbed his face.

  
"Man..."

  
He whispered under his breath. He felt eyes on him, and immediately looked in their direction. Ms. Haggar was watching him. He sped off up some stairs to his next class, making it just as the bell rang. He took a seat near the back, not paying attention. He just pulled out his sketchbook, and doodled.

  
_Ding. Next class._

  
It was the same process over and over through his classes. Sit near the back. Draw. Leave. Repeat. Until school was over. For him anyway! He walked out of his last class, yawning for the 100th time today.

  
" _KEITH!!?_ "

  
He turned and before he knew it, he was being tackled to the ground. Papers flew around him as he winced in pain.

  
"Ow! Pidge what the fuck!?"

  
"Keith Keith Keith!!! Something bad is happening!!"

  
He stared his female friend, confused. He noticed the papers in his peripheral vision surrounding them like a blanket.

  
"Okay. Get off of me before I throw you."

  
He growled. She got up, and helped him to standing, before picking up all her papers.

  
"Now what's going on? What's wrong?"

  
She stood up and fixed her huge rimmed glasses. Keith stared at her, fixing the strap around his shoulder from his bag.

  
"OKAY! So I was just you know, minding my own business, looking for Shiro so I could see if he wanted to come over so I could work on his arm for part of my project you know-"

  
"Yes Pidge."

  
"Right... So i walked into the teachers lounge and that's when it happened!"

  
She stared up at Keith with wide eyes. He stood there unamused.

  
" _What happened_ Pidge!? I still don't know what your talking about!"

  
He threw his arms in the air. She nodded.

  
"Oh sorry. Well Ms. Haggar was talking and she said... she said that-"

  
Keith cut her off, impatiently.

  
"For fucks sake, spit it out Pidge!!"

  
"Ug! The students of The Garrison are being moved to Voltron Academy!!"

  
She spoke fast. Keith's eyes went wide and he stood there chucking like it was a joke.

  
"Okay hold on.. What?"

  
Soon, Shiro was staring at the two students who were speaking over each other, telling 2 different stories that all sounded like gibberish. He crossed his arms and sighed.

  
"Okay!! Okay.. everyone just calm down and breathe. Wait no, w-why aren't you two in class?"

  
"No time for that! We're being moved to Voltron Academy!"

  
Pidge blurted. Shiro smiled and shook his head.

  
"What does that even mean?"

  
Keith scoffed.

  
"Did you not hear her? The Garrison is being pushed out of here, and moving to all the way to VA! As in.."

  
He made a fart noise with his mouth, then pointed his gloved hand down like he was flushing a toilet. Shiro stared at them, crossing his arms.

  
"Wait.. so when you say _moved_ , you mean like..."

  
The two teens standing before him nodded.

  
"Alright um... y-you guys just stay put, and DO NOT tell anyone else of this.."

  
He walked away, fast. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

  
"This is some crazy b-"

  
Pidge reached up and covered his mouth.

  
"Maybe it isn't true. Let's just wait and see if Officer Shiro can work his deputy magic or something."

  
" _Deputy magic?_ "

  
"I don't know. Come on."

  
They walked out, and headed out of the building to her car. Keith sat in the backseat as Pidge took the driver's. And they waited... and waited... and waited.. Keith sighed and groaned.

  
"That's it. I'm going in there and I'm seeing what's up."

  
"No!"

  
Before he could open it, Pidge locked the doors.

  
"You really don't understand why this is so bad do you?"

  
"What? Yes, I do. This about money! VA is a wealthy school for wealthy students and if we don't have the money then what? We just get booted from our education?"

  
He frowned, then thought.

  
"Wait... that _actually_ doesn't sound too bad. I could catch up on some sleep-"

  
"No Keith! This isn't about money. Well yes, but it's also about _power._ You've never seen VA but.. I mean Uniforms, and rules. Codes and simulations and curfews and-and... ug."

  
She put her head against the stirring wheel.

  
"Think of it like boot camp."

  
"What's boot camp?"

  
Pidge laughed.

  
"Okay think if it like prison."

  
Keith thought for a moment before he got it.

  
"Ohhh... well we can't go out without a fight. I bet Shiro's in there right now being a MAN. O-Or something.."

  
The car was filled with silence. Then? Shiro came back... holding a box... filled with items... _his items..._

  
"I'm guessing that didn't go well?"

  
Pidge commented, as Shiro got into the car.

  
"Um... well. I wouldn't say it was bad?"

  
"Then?"

  
"... I've been assigned to the security guard job at VA so.."

  
He spoke, nonchalantly. Keith groaned.

  
"FUCKING IDIOTS."

  
**September 16  
6:09pm**

  
Pidge sat in the kitchen, Shiro close to her as she worked on his prosthetic arm. Keith laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

  
"Does all this mean you have to move, Pidge? I mean VA 2 hours away. We can't keeping going back and forth."

  
Pidge grabbed a some scissors and cut more of Shiro's sleeve off his arm.

  
"Uh no. Students actually live there so... won't be necessary."

  
Keith nodded and sat up.

  
"What did Ms. Scary face even say, Shiro? What were her exact words."

  
Shiro sighed and shrugged.

  
"All she said was.. _'This is for the good of The Garrison.'_ Then dismissed me."

  
"What the fuck does that even mean?"

  
"Okay seriously, Keith. Cool it with the language."

  
"Sorry, sorry."

  
Pidge chuckled. Shiro rubbed his face.

  
"And I don't know. But we'll just have to worry about that on Monday."

  
"We're being moved _this_ Monday?"

  
Shiro nodded and shrugged.

  
"Sorry guys. Get ready to be new students. Again."

  
**September 16  
7:10pm**

  
" _No no no stop!_ "

  
The blue eyed boy yelled to his band mates, guitar around his shoulder.

  
"Nyma your slowing us down. You're like the heartbeat of the band, and without you, we pretty much die! So please keep up alright?"

  
Nyma nodded, rolling her eyes.

  
"My bad, Blue. I'm trying here. And what about Rolo!? He was totally flat on those last few notes! What are you a dying walrus?"

  
"Hey! Don't make me shove those drumsticks up your ass cause I will!"

  
"ALRIGHT!!"

  
Lance yelled. He sighed, setting his guitar down.

  
"This obviously isn't working right now."

  
Rolo turned to him.

  
"You know, you could try..."

  
He eyed Nyma, who was shaking her head. Lance caught their interaction and sighed.

  
"Uh... W-why don't we just call it a night. We'll pick up from _'Dont Be Loud'_ Tuesday night."

  
Lance packed up his guitar and jumped off the stage, walking out of the room and toward the entrance of the school. He sighed gripping his throat.

  
"One day, Lance."

  
He spotted his limo waiting and got in.

  
"Ugh.... back to the school, please."

  
**September 16  
9:00pm**

  
Lance yawned, taking the stairs to his room. He walked down the same hallway he takes to his dorm room, unlocking the door and walking in.

  
"Shit."

  
He breathed. His phone rang and recognized the ringtone, picking it up.

  
"What's up, Nyma?"

  
" _Hey blue um.. just a heads up Rolo can't make practice Tuesday night._ "

  
Lance sighed, grabbing some extra clothes and walking into his bathroom.

  
"I just saw him a few hours ago why didn't he say anything? And what his excuse now?"

  
Nyma sighed on the other line.

  
" _He has to work late. So it'll just be us._ "

  
He turned the shower knob all the way over, unzipping his school uniform.

  
"But he's the bass? We need him, I can't play bass. Plus he's on... _vocals._ "

  
There was a long silence.

  
"Whatever, just come. I gotta go."

  
He hung up, throwing his phone to his bed and sighing.

  
**September 17  
9:45am**

  
Lance yawned, staring across the table at nothing. His hair stuck to his face like his skin, and laid his head on the table.

  
" _Here's your coffee, Blue. One cream, two sugars just how you like it._ "

  
A cheerful voice called out. He looked up, half smiling.

  
"Ah, thank you, Liv."

  
He sighed, taking his coffee and blowing on it. The female employee spoke.

  
"So blue.. um how's band practice been going for Nekokat?"

  
He winced at his band's name.

  
"Heard about your gig soon! You know I'll be there."

  
"Oh uh thanks. We're alright. Super ready for the gig of course.."

  
The employee smiled, touching his hand.

  
"Can't wait!"

  
She smiled again, before walking off. He heard a ring of the bell above the entrance doorway, sipping his coffee.

  
________________________________

 

A tired Keith and Pidge walked in, going to their usual table towards the back to the right. Keith slide in the booth, laying his head on the table.

  
"Who knew working on this project all night would require the huge amounts of coffee we're about to consume?"

  
Pidge commented with a yawn.

  
"Who knew being your _partner_ would actually require me being your partner?"

  
Keith sighed, disappointedly. Pidge smiled and shook her head looking off. Her gaze stopped and she tapped the table.

  
"Hey?"

  
"Huh?"

  
Keith looked up from the table.

  
"Don't look now, but that guy sitting alone over there is Hunk's shitty partner. His name's Blue."

  
He sat up and turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder at the lonely guy.

  
"Blue? Why is his name Blue?"

  
"I don't know, Keith, why don't you go ask him?"

  
She commented sarcastically. Keith shrugged, getting up. Pidge grabbed his arm, stopping him.

  
"Wait! Wh-Where are you going?"

  
"To ask him about his name? You just told me to, Pidge."

  
"No!"

  
She tugged his arm down, slamming him back into the booth.

  
"I was being sarcastic, dumb dumb! You don't just walk over to our rival's table!"

  
Keith's face read confusion. She shrugged him off, getting up.

  
"Never mind, how do you like your coffee?"

  
"Um.... surprise me."

  
The rest of the day went slow for the duo. They went back to Pidge's house and pack their things for the switch.

  
"I can't believe this. This is a load of shit! I mean we're all adults here! What about our opinion? Our voice?"

  
" _You don't get one. It's education or.. nothing._ "

  
Shiro commented, helping take some of Pidge's things to her car. Keith placed his duffle in the trunk, sighing.

  
"I wish I could choose nothing."

  
Pidge walked out with a box, setting it in Shiro's arms.

  
"Thanks for helping me out, guys. Means a lot."

  
"We're in this together, Pidge."

  
Shiro placed the box in the car, and walked back inside.

  
"Are... You alright?"

  
Keith asked, quietly. She shook her head, leaning against her car.

  
"I loved The Garrison. It was simple and normal and not based on _money_. Now we'll be at a school that's going to be segregated by the rich and the poor, constantly being rivals. Constantly being reminded by our situations and less fortune."

  
Shiro came back, setting a box in the car, and putting his hand to Pidge's shoulder.

  
"Don't worry about that, Holt. I'm sure everything will be alright."

  
"What? Bullshit! We're moving two hours away to a school that hates us and like to see us exactly the way we are! How are you so... _positive_ about everything when you don't even know how things gonna turn out?"

  
Keith spoke, ballin his fists and glaring Shiro's way.

  
"I may not know, but when life hands you a challenge, you accept it. Staying positive is our only option."

  
Pidge nodded, and stood up straight.

  
"He's right, Keith. This is life's way of trying to screw us over. Let's be strong."

  
They smiled to one another. Keith crossed his arms, frowning.

  
"Life _already_ screwed me..."


	5. New Students

**September 19  
9:35am**

  
Pidge held onto Keith as the wind blew through their hair. It was the longest 2 hours ever but they finally arrived examining the huge school in front of them. _Voltron Academy._

  
"Is it bad that I wish this was a dream?"

  
She spoke close to his ear over the wind. Keith shook his head in response, pulling up to a parking spot.

  
"Shiro should already be here with my car. He said to just... go in and head to the café."

  
"You mean cafeteria?"

  
Keith asked, taking their helmets and locking them up with his motorcycle.

  
"Nope. They have a café."

  
"Fuck, why doesn't that surprise me?"

  
They walked toward the entrance and passed a sign that read _'Welcome Garrison Students!'_

  
"Here we go.."

  
They walked inside, surrounded by a mob of angry students. Some in uniform, others in regular clothes, and teachers and advisors trying to keep them apart. Shiro being one of them.

  
"Shiro!"

  
He glanced their way, shaking his head and trying to move toward them.

  
"Hey guys! W-Welcome to Voltron Academy! Go to the front and I'll handle this!"

  
Keith gladly obliged and grabbed Pidge's arm, snaking through the crowd of students. They pushed and shoved their ways through. Keith's blood boiled slowly as one student pushed him to the ground, letting go of Pidge. He got up, fists balled and nails digging into his gloves.

  
"Watch who you're pushing, you prick!!"

  
" _Get out of our school!_ "

  
A student yelled. Before he could swing, a hand grabbed his, and walked him out of the mob.

  
" _Don't let your emotions get to you, Keith!_ "

  
He looked down at Pidge, who fixed her glasses. She led him to bulletin board that read _'New Arrangements'_ across the top. There were at least 2 dozen sheets of paper filled with names and numbers.

  
"Okay let's see.... It looks like.."

  
There was a long pause.

  
"We're rooming together! Oh thank heavens!"

  
She hugged Keith tight for a second before she was pushed away.

  
"Yeah, don't do that."

  
"Sorry. Anyway we're in dorm room.. 5C.. Let's go get our keys and check it out."

  
They turned around to see Shiro walking through the crowd.

  
"Wow! Okay you do NOT want to go back that way!"

  
He laughed, adjusting his uniform. It was black and grey, with hints of purple. He wore a belt with pockets filled with things.

  
"What's going on here, Shiro?"

  
"Uh... Rivalry. No one was happy about The Garrison coming because apparently they didn't know. Now they do, then _this_ happened."

  
He gestured to the room around him full of screaming teenagers. Keith huffed.

  
"Can we have our stupid dorm keys please?"

  
Shiro nodded walking behind a desk.

  
"What's the room?"

  
"5C."

  
He grabbed the set of keys and handed them to Pidge.

  
"Alright. Schedules are over there in that line. Remember guys, just stay-"

  
"Stay positive blah blah blah! We get it! Go away, now."

  
Keith frowned. Shiro chuckled and walked off, back to separating students. Pidge walked over to a line, and getting in it. Keith shook his head.

  
"This is all shit.."

  
"Shit indeed, my friend."

 

**September 19  
10:25am**

  
Lance admired the new practice room. It was bigger and had way more room than the last one. The stage was bigger as well, and he estimated that the room could hold at least 2100 people.

  
" _This is amazing!!_ "

  
Nyma laughed. Lance walked over to her, guitar in hand.

  
"I'll have to admit, this isn't bad. And the ceiling is an amazing touch."

  
They looked up to the ceiling that looked like the sky outside.

  
"I heard the new ceiling is automatic and at night, the stars come out!"

  
Nyma rushed to the stage, and sat behind her drums.

  
"Alright let's hurry and practice a few, I've got class at 11."

  
Lance walked up on stage and took his guitar out, hooking it into an amp. He played a few notes.

  
"Alright everything sounds good. Let's start with _'Don't Be Loud'_ and if you could sing it, that'd be great."

  
Nyma nodded, adjusting her microphone. She banged her sticks 4 times, and they began to play.

  
_"Did you really think I won't pick up on that? The way you're lookin at me when you get to dancin."_

  
She sang, while they both played in synch together. It wasn't to bad without Rolo, but it would sound better with him. Lance continued to watch his fingers as to not slow down or speed up as Nyma held the beat.

  
_"Let me tell you bout the conflict that I have... extra baggage that you somehow failed to mention."_

  
She banged each drum, moving on to the next set of words.

  
_"You look so good in that blood orange dress, why don't you do that thing again?"_

  
There was a buildup to the chorus and Lance was right there with her, playing louder.

  
_"She get-gets me up! She's a full on flight risk! Said she loves him but we know that's hopeless now! So can we make this weekend count!?"_

  
She dragged out her words towards the end and hit her cymbals, singing louder.

  
_"Oh! And what her boyfriend don't see, are he hands in the backseat with me, now! Do what you want just Don't Be Loooud!"_

  
She stared singing _'Oh's'_ bobbing her head to the beat she played. Lance moved side to side, watching his fingers and playing every note beautifully. He strummed his last set of notes, with Nyma banging her drums as they stopped. He looked back to her and smiled.

  
"Oh my god, Blue that was amazing! Did you hear how we sounded in here!? We'll be ready for the gig for sure!"

  
"Yeah that was awesome! Great singing."

  
They continued to play 2 more songs until they both had to go.

  
"Okay um... I'll see you tonight and we'll pick up from _'Boys Don't Cry'_ alright?"

  
"Yes sir, Blue McClain!"

  
She giggled, kissing his cheek and rushing out.

  
**September 19  
11:00am**

  
Lance walked out to the elevator. As it arrived to the main floor, his breath was caught at the chaos he witnessed.

  
"Whaaaaaat..."

  
The main floor was filled with students. _Everywhere_. He looked around and spotted his best friend, grabbing his shoulder.

  
"Hunk!? It's craziness down here what's going on!?"

  
"I'll tell you what's going on! The Garrison students just moved in."

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"Wait wait... what? No. No, that's not possible. Not my school."

  
He scoffed and walked to the front desk, pushing and shoving around students.

  
"Hey!? What the hell is going on!? A-And.."

  
His eyes went wide.

  
"And who are _you?_ "

  
" _My name is Officer Shirogane and if you're from the Garrison, the schedules are on their way._ "

  
"What!? No I'm not Garrison!"

  
"Then.."

  
He waved his hand in a _go away_ direction and Lance rolled his eyes, walking away. Immediately he was bumped, and pushed to the ground.

  
"Ow!"

  
He looked up to see a gloved-hand boy across from him on the floor, rubbing his head. Hunk grabbed Lance, helping him up as the other boy stood to his feet. A tiny girl showed up, crossing her arms.

  
"Hey Holt. Hobo."

  
Hunk looked Keith up and down, smirking. Keith crossed his arms.

  
"Hey big guy. Come here to gloat with your bitch?"

  
He commented, seriously. Pidge smiled. Lance made his way around Hunk to stand in front of Keith.

  
"Hey! I'm NOBODY's bitch!"

  
Keith smirked.

  
"Could've fooled me."

  
Lance frowned, his eyebrows meeting in the middle. Keith's smirk disappeared and he pointed.

  
"Hey, I... I recognize you.. You're the _idiot_ that ran in front of my bike the other day!"

  
Lance's eyes went wide.

  
"That was YOU!?"

  
He pointed his finger in his face.

  
"If anything you're the one who tried to hit me on purpose, mullet boy!!"

  
"Well next time I'll make sure to do so."

  
Keith clenched his jaw and swatted Lance's hand away.

  
"And keep your dirty ass fingers out of my face!"

  
"How about you make me!"

  
Pidge sighed, getting between the two boys.

  
"Stop! How about you guys just go back to wherever you crawled out from and leave us alone!?"

  
"If you haven't noticed? You're in _our_ school now."

  
Lance spoke to Pidge, but kept his eyes locked on Keith. Keith stared back.

  
"If anyones gonna be crawling? It'll be you... mullet."

  
Keith balled his fists. The usual feeling of his nails digging into his gloves.

  
"We'll just see about that, now won't we?"

  
He commented, dryly. Pidge grabbed Keith's arm and moved him as they walked away. A smirk grew on Lance's face.

  
**September 19  
12:35pm**

  
As Keith walked around his room, he examined his _new_ schedule.

  
_1\. Trigonometry_  
2\. Ballet  
3\. Free Period  
4\. Biology  
5\. Intro To Astro-Exploration

  
He scoffed and looked down to his night class.

  
"Ballet!? What kind of shit is this!? Oh ho, absolutely not."

  
He laughed, angrily. He sat on his bed and looked around.

  
"Can't believe I'm a Voltron student. This is all surreal."

  
He laid back on his bed, yawning and closing his eyes.

  
"Sleep now, fix schedule later... _way later._ "

  
He drifted off to sleep, not caring about anything in that moment...

  
**September 19  
5:45pm**

  
Keith jolted awake, sitting up. He noticed a busy Pidge across the room and got up in a panic. She glanced over.

  
"Keith! It's okay! Chill."

  
He sighed, shaking his head.

  
"I missed all my classes! Shiro is gonna kill me!"

  
"Just relax. Half of the students didn't even go because of the schedules. No worries."

  
He sighed, laying back on his bed.

  
"How long have you been in here?"

  
"About 2 hours. I moved our stuff in and managed to make it to a few classes."

  
Keith glanced around the room full of stuff.

  
"Wow. Wait.... How long was I asleep!?"

  
"Well.... you were sleep when I got here so if I had to estimate...?"

  
She looked up, thinking.

  
"About 4 or 5 hours."

  
Keith jumped in another panic.

  
"Fuck!"

  
Pidge chuckled and sat on her bed.

  
"It's alright Keith! You really have _nothing_ to stress about."

  
"S-Seriously?"

  
She nodded, smiling. Keith relaxed a little, grabbing his schedule.

  
"Alright well... I'm gonna go see Shiro."

  
"Aww you like him now huh?"

  
"What!? No. He's still a fucking turd. But he's the only one I know who could help me... maybe."

  
Keith opened the door, and walked out down the hallway. He walked to the stairs and walked down to the main room. It was empty, finally, and he spotted Shiro behind a desk.

  
"Hey Mr. Officer turd a little assistance?"

  
He smirked and Shiro shook his head.

  
"What's up sleepy head?"

  
He handed him his schedule. Shiro chuckled, trying to hide his laughter.

  
" _Ballet?_ Aww since when?"

  
Keith frowned, slamming his fist in the desk.

  
"It's not funny! I need you to change it. _Now_."

  
"Sorry buddy, there's nothing I can do about that. You'll have to go see a counselor for that."

  
"A counselor!? No! I need a schedule change, not a talk about my _feelings._ Come on, just try?"

  
Shiro shook his head, shrugging.

  
"Sorry Keith."

  
Keith snatched the paper away, glaring at the chucking Shiro.

  
"Fine. I've got a night class to attend."

  
He began to walk away when he turned around.

  
"Oh, and fuck you by the way."

  
He flipped Shiro his long, middle finger. Shiro applauded.

  
"Real mature, punk ass. Real mature."

  
Keith walked halfway around the school before he made it to his night class. He looked at the sign next to the entrance.

  
_'Intro To Astro-exploration with M. Iverson'_

  
He walked in, glancing around for any familiar faces he's seen today. His eyes stopped on a waving Pidge. He quickly made his way to her before the teacher could turn around but just his luck, his voice stopped and Keith froze.

  
" _Well...its nice of you join us, Mr. Keith._ "

  
Keith turned around to face the instructor. He was tall, skin dark, and closed his left eye shut.

  
"Uh... thank you?"

  
A glare hit him, looking straight through him.

  
"Take your seat."

  
He spoke seriously, it kind of startled him.

  
"Uh... ok?"

  
Keith walked and sat next to Pidge, who was holding a flyer. Commander Iverson continued his speech and Keith leaned over to Pidge.

  
"I got lost. And I was dealing with a turd."

  
"Understandable."

  
She whispered back, smiling.

  
"So... I signed up for some after school activities. You should too."

  
Keith scoffed, sitting back in his chair.

  
"What? No. I don't do _activities._ "

  
Pidge shrugged.

  
"How about a sport then?"

  
He thought, nodding at that. A sport would let him get any built up _anger_ he had (all the time) out, plus keep him in shape. Maybe even busy enough to get out of class assignments? Who knows!

  
"Yeah... doesn't sound too bad. I'll sign up for something later."

  
For the remainder of the class, Keith actually paid attention. He felt eyes on his neck, and glanced backward at a familiar, blue-eyed smirking boy. He frowned at who it was, turning back around.

  
"Why didn't you tell me _he_ was in this class!?"

  
He whisper-yelled to Pidge. She turned around and nodded.

  
"Oh sorry. _He's_ in this class."

  
Keith rolled his eyes and slumped forward.

  
**September 19  
9:01pm**

Keith and Pidge walked out the class, along with the other students. He noticed his blue-eyed enemy up ahead and rolled his eyes for the 100th time that day.

  
"His voice is like a siren to my ears, making me want to rip em off."

  
Pidge laughed, reaching up and tugging on Keith's ear.

  
"Impossible but nice job at being dramatic."

  
"Let's just get some sleep so I can wake from this nightmare."

  
"Yeah... good luck with that, Keith."


	6. Sports and Things

**September 29  
4:16am**

  
Keith yawned extremely tired, as he stood on the giant field, along side 27 other guys. But at least he was doing it. He was trying out for a sport.

  
" _Alright you pansy asses LISTEN UP!_ "

  
The coach spoke. He was tall, broad and muscular. His side burns stuck out like whiskers and his hair to match, like cat ears, making Keith smirk. His chin had a little patch of hair, and his eyes shined a bronze color.

  
" _My name is Coach Thace! And welcome to soccer tryouts._ "

  
Yep, that's right. Keith was trying out for soccer. It was perfect for him, he thought. Just enough balance of adrenaline and agility. Even Shiro thought is was a good idea. But fuck him.

  
"You all look terrible. If you want to be on this team? You're going to need to learn how to wake up at this time _every single day_. If you can't handle that, please leave my field."

  
Coach Thace pretty much yelled. Keith glanced at the line as 5 boys walked off, mumbling or sighing. 22 left.

  
"Anyone else?"

  
Silence.

  
"Good. Let's get started."

  
They started with workouts; running a mile, push-ups, sit-ups, then footwork. 2 guys vomited and while one had an asthma attack and they all left. 19. Keith wiped the sweat from his brow onto the sleeve of his grey shirt and kept pushing on.

  
"LETS GO, LADIES! Get these obstacles down!!"

  
Coach Thace yelled. Keith ran through the course, all the while watching the sunrise. 2 more players left for unanimous reasons, and the rest of the boys regrouped, getting water.

  
"I've got to say, you all really pulled though this morning. Congrats to you all for not being little boys and quitting. Show up same time tomorrow for the second half of tryouts."

  
Everyone walked off, heading back to the school. Keith was exhausted but pushed through for the sake of soccer. He walked inside the building yawning and checking the time. It was 6.

  
" _Hey! How was tryouts?_ "

  
He looked to his right at Shiro who was leaning against the desk, arms crossed.

  
"It was good."

  
"That's it? Just good?"

  
Keith sighed.

  
"Yeah. _That's it._ I'm tired so I'm going to shower."

  
He walked up the stairs, legs burning, but in a good way as he reached the 5th floor. He came to his room, knocking on the door. A sleepy Pidge answered, rubbing her eyes.

  
"Keith?"

  
"Sorry. Forgot my key."

  
He trudged in, taking off his shoes and placing them on his side of the room.

  
"Fuck Keith, it's like 60 degrees out and your wearing a long sleeved to tryouts?"

  
She examined him. Keith shrugged, grabbing an extra pair of clothes.

  
"It was cool this morning, and the heat doesn't bother me. Texas bound."

  
He walked passed her and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. He turned the shower temperature to cold and stripped his clothes off. He glanced in the mirror, examining his body scars. And that's all they were. _Scars. Permanent_ reminders of when times got bad. He stepped into the shower, wincing at the cold water on his body. Soon he relaxed and washed off the soccer tryouts, soaping his body, hair, and face.

  
**September 29  
6:55am**

  
He waited in the main room for Pidge, yawning and adjusting his school uniform, which he absolutely hated.

  
" _Where ya headed off too?_ "

  
"Trigonometry, unfortunately. Just waiting for Pidge."

  
He spoke tiredly, to Shiro. He watched as Shiro's posture changed, and he stood up straight, crossing his arms to flex them but not noticeable. Fail. Keith chuckled and looked in the direction he was looking.

  
"Good m-morning Miss Allura."

  
He commented, voice cracking a bit. Keith recognized her from ballet class, and stared at her as well. Cant lie, she was beautiful.

  
"Hello Officer Shirogane! Fine morning isn't it?"

  
Her accent was thick British, making her somewhat more attractive.

  
"Sure is."

  
She glanced over and smiled.

  
"Hello Keith! Hope you've been practicing your stretches! We've got a guest coming into class today who I'm sure you'll like. He's quit the star around here."

  
She winked. He stood there, confused.

  
"Who is it?"

  
"You'll just have to wait and see. Gotta run! Bye officer. Keith."

  
They waved and she hurried off. Keith smirked at Shiro.

  
"What?"

  
"You've totally got the hots for her!"

  
"What!?"

  
Shiro's face reddened and he looked around the room. He noticed Pidge walking down the steps.

  
"O-Oh look! It's Pidge! You guys better go! Don't want to be late!"

  
"But class doesn't start till 10!"

  
"Bye!"

  
He pushed them out the main room, and sighed as they walked away.

  
"What was that all about?"

  
Pidge asked, looking up at Keith.

  
"That my friend, was the product of a lovestruck man, in denial."

  
To pass the time, they went on their usual breakfast run for coffee and muffins, sitting at a table.

  
"So.. how are your classes? Ballet more specifically?"

  
Pidge chuckled. Keith sipped his coffee, wiping whatever was left on his lip, on the back of his gloves.

  
"It's torture. I'm the only guy, and every girl tries to make their move on me. One girl actually tried to squeeze my thigh."

  
Pidge busted into laughter, banging her hand on the table. Keith shook his head and continued to sip his coffee.

  
"And what did you do!?"

  
"I just picked a different spot on the bar."

  
Pidge sat up, speaking with a smile.

  
"So? You didn't like her or what?"

  
"Eh.. she... she wasn't really my type."

  
She laughed.

  
" _Type?_ Keith has a type?"

  
"Mhm.."

  
He sipped his coffee once again, then bit his muffin.

  
"And what would that be? Goth-y, scary chicks with tons of eyeliner?"

  
He chuckled.

  
"Funny. Actually my type is... more _masculine._ "

  
Pidge stared at him, as he continued to eat his muffin. It was really good.

  
"Wait, you? You mean like..."

  
"Yep. I uh... don't like girls."

  
She nodded.

  
"Oh! Well? I-I have no problems with that."

  
She smiled his way. He nodded, looking away from her eyes.

  
"So are you like.. _out?_ "

  
"Sure, I guess... I mean.. when you have no one to come out to, it's like you were never even.. _in._ "

  
Pidge nodded, cause it made sense.

  
"Anyway we're supposed to be having a guest come in and teach the class. Apparently a _star_ around here."

  
Keith finished his muffin, wiping the crumbs to the floor and sitting back.

  
"Do you have to wear tights?"

  
"Painfully. Black tights with a shirt that's like... 2 sizes to small. I'm sure Allura did that in purpose though."

  
Pidge was enjoying every moment of his torture and agony. He didn't really show it, but he _hated_ ballet class. And that was funny. To Pidge AND Shiro.

  
"Well Keith, I'm gonna take off. We've got extra time and I want to use it perfecting my project. See ya later?"

  
She asked more than suggested.

  
"Don't you always?"

  
She nodded, and walked off. He sat there sketching in his book, until class started.

  
**September 29  
11:05am**

  
Keith stretched out his legs, along with all the females in the class. They talked excitedly about the guest that was coming in today and Keith rolled his eyes. She's probably gonna be some super advanced woman, just here to show off her flexibility.

  
" _Knock knock, little kitties!_ "

  
The 20 something girls cheered and screamed, making Keith cover his ears. He looked up, waiting for the girls to part so he could see who the guest was. His eyes went wide.

  
"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

  
In walked Keith's familiar blue-eyed rival, smirking his face off. Keith crossed his arms and huffed. Annoyed. Pissed off at this cocky bastard.

  
"Hello ladies! Oh! and... _gentleman._ "

  
Keith looked up, meeting eyes with Lance, then immediately looking away.

  
"If everyone could please join me in the front! We'll be doing some advanced stretches! That means you... _mullet._ "

  
He glanced at Keith through the mirrored room and watched as he walked up, but stayed toward the back.

  
"Alright, before we get started..I'd like to play a song. A personal favorite of mine."

  
The girls giggled and jumped, waiting for the music. He pressed play, and the song began playing through the speakers.

  
_'Did you really think I won't pick up on that?'_

  
The girls screamed and jumped around as they sang the song along with the audio. Keith stood there confused, and beyond annoyed at this point. They began stretching.

  
**________________________________**

  
"Good!"

  
Lance shouted, walking around the room, examining each student as they held their form of stretches.

  
"Uh huh. OOO excellent form, Bridget!"

  
The girl blushed, making Keith sick.

  
"Are you even trying?"

  
He looked up to see Lance above him. His blood boiled, as he stood up and got out of his pose.

  
"Now I'm not."

  
"Clearly. Here, let me help you out."

  
"Wait, _What?_ "

  
Keith's face scrunched up, earning a sigh from Lance.

  
" _Relax_ mullet, I'm not going to hurt you. But you can hurt your back in that form. Let me help."

  
Lance stood behind Keith, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers together. Keith's breath caught in his throat as they leaned to one side, Keith touching his foot.

  
"Alright, extend your arm to the sky."

  
Keith did as told.

  
"Great. Now stay there and I'll show you what your hips are supposed to do."

  
Lance stood up and grabbed Keith's hipbone. Keith shivered as he pulled his waist back into his crotch area, and looked down at him.

  
"Can you feel the difference now?"

  
Keith nodded, blushing _accidentally_ at the position they were in. At the _contact_. He got glares from the other girls in the class, all pissed that they weren't him.

  
"Awesome."

  
Lance let go of Keith's hip, and continued to walk around the class. He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

  
"Okay now that we're all nice and relaxed, let's get into some shoes, and practice our balance on the tip."

  
**September 29  
12:06pm**

  
Keith watched from the floor as all the girls waved Lance goodbye, giggling and blushing at him.

  
"See ya later, kittens!"

  
He waved, chuckling. Keith finished tying his shoes back on and grabbed his bag.

  
" _Didn't take you for a ballet kind of guy, mullet."_

  
Keith looked up and frowned, standing up.

  
"I'm _really_ not.."

  
"Yet here you are?"

  
Lance replied quickly.

  
"And so are you."

  
Keith barked back, staring at the tall, lean, Cuban boy.

  
" _Ballet_ happens to soothe my nerves and relax my body in ways I can't do myself. What's your excuse?"

  
He smirked his way, making Keith's eyes hit the ground.

  
"Don't have one, but here's something that'll soothe my nerves, _Blue_ is it?"

  
Lance nodded, smirk still visible.

  
" _You_ can stay the fuck outta my business. And keep you're hands off me while your at it."

  
He growled. Lance held his hands up in defense, chuckling.

  
"Well aren't you just a feisty little kitty?"

  
Lance pouted playfully.

  
"Anything else?"

  
He called before Keith walked out.

  
"Yeah. Call me kitty again, and I'll jab your eyes out."

  
And with that, Keith was gone. Not even glancing back.

  
**September 29  
12:00pm**

  
Keith sat outside on the bleachers, examining the field, munching on an apple and sketching in his book. He sketched the ballet room, and himself in his black tights. Then, as if he just _dozed off_ , he absentmindedly sketched himself... with Lance behind him.. interlocking their fingers and.. grabbing his hips..

  
" _Hey!?_ "

  
Keith jumped, slamming his sketchbook shut. His eyes darted to the voice and looked to see Coach Thace.

  
"Great tryout this morning, kid."

  
"O-Oh! Uh thank you sir."

  
The coach reached over, extending his hand and Keith shook it.

  
"Got a name?"

  
"It's Keith."

  
"Well Keith, I see great potential in you. Your speed is great, agility is great! Although you might want to work on your kick it's a little.. rough."

  
He nodded, making a mental note. Coach Thace nodded and backed away.

  
"Alright, see ya tomorrow, Keith."

  
He walked away, and Keith let out a shaky sigh. His heart was beating against his chest as he grabbed his backpack and headed inside.

  
"Fuck these uniforms suck."

  
He loosened the collar of his red and white shirt, walking to the cafe. It was semi empty as most students came here for their free period. He sat at a table, laying his head down. He didn't realize how tired he was, until he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep..

**  
________________________________**

  
" _Keith? Hey?_ "

  
A cold, familiar hand touched his shoulder and Keith shot up.

  
"I'm up! I... I.."

  
He looked around, then up at Shiro.

  
"Seriously what are you? A stalker?"

  
"A security officer, actually. Come on."

  
Keith got up, grabbing his sketch book and walking with Shiro back to the main room.

  
"Got any plans this weekend?"

  
He asked. Keith shrugged.

  
"4 am soccer tryouts continue tomorrow. But no.. not any.."

  
"Think you'll make it?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"I hope so. I've always used sports to cope with my... _aggression._ "

  
"Very smart."

  
Shiro chuckled.

  
"How was ballet today? I heard the screaming coming from there so it must've been fun?"

  
Keith shot Shiro a look of embarrassment, trying not to turn red.

  
"Was okay.. nothin major.."

  
"Nothing... major? I hardly believe that."

  
"Just uh.. the guest that came into the class today.. was this guy I... hate."

  
Shiro leaned in, more curious.

  
"Who?"

  
"Remember the guy we told you about that practically _jumped_ in front of my motorcycle?"

  
A nod.

  
"Yeah well he goes here, and apparently _everyone_ loves him. And he's a ballet master or something."

  
"Ahh so the mystery man is found. What's his name?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"People call him Blue."

  
Shiro's nodded, stroking his chin and staring hard at Keith.

  
"And he's _good_ at... ballet?"

  
Uh oh.. was it hot in here?

  
"I-I don't know! I was barely even participating! I hate ballet! Gosh."

  
Keith walked away feeling unreasonably flustered, as Shiro laughed in the distance. What was going on here?

  
**September 29  
6:30pm**

  
Keith walked into his night class, late again, and took his seat next to Pidge.

  
"Who was the guest?"

  
She blurted before he could even sit down. Keith scoffed and took his seat.

  
"Some dick named Blue or something."

  
Pidge's blood turned ice cold at the name, as Keith began to copy the notes he missed 30 minutes earlier. _Blue... Blue...?_ She thought about his name over and over until she recognized where she's seen it.

  
"Oh my god Keith."

  
He looked up from his notebook.

  
"What?"

  
"You... you're and... he...for this!"

  
It's like she couldn't speak. Keith sighed and turned back to copying notes. The class went on to do some space simulations and interactive physical assignments. Then it was over.

  
"Before you all leave today, make sure to take a look at the sheet of paper listed outside this class for the end of quarter simulation project! It'll have you and your partner!"

  
Everyone walked out, Pidge and Keith side by side.

  
"Alright let's see who I got... Keith, Keith, Keith.."

  
He scanned the paper for his name, finding it and sliding his finger over.

  
"I'm partnered with..."

  
Pidge covered her ears, knowing he was going to get loud.

  
"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?!"

  
He yelled. Ha, knew it. Keith marched back into the room and stormed down to his instructor.

  
"No! I don't think so! Blue!? A-Are you kidding me? Are you stupid!?"

  
Commander Iverson stared up at the panicked teen, unamused.

  
"He can't be my partner! I'm-"

  
He was cut off by a voice yelling over his.

  
" _NO NO NO NO Commander Iverson! I don't think this is.. hey!?_ "

  
His one and only rival, Lance Blue McClain.

  
"Back off, buddy! I was here first!"

  
"Aww really? Well now I'm here!"

  
Lance shoved Keith out of the way, slamming both hands on the instructors desk.

  
"I can't be partnered with this..."

  
He glanced Keith up and down.

  
" _Emo freak_ of nature! Do you know what that'll do to my popularity!? I'm famous for crying out loud!"

  
"Mr. McClain please, settle down."

  
"No, I demand an explanation!"

  
"As do I!"

  
Keith crossed his arms. Commander Iverson sat up, putting his hands together.

  
"You two are the best in my class-"

  
Keith snorted.

  
"Let me stop you RIGHT THERE. IM the best in this class, okay, I mean seriously! I'm a fighter pilot. He's..."

  
It was Keith's turn to look Lance up and down.

  
" _Cargo_."

  
"Oh, that's it!"

  
Lance flung his arms in the air.

  
"You feel intimidated by me? Huh mullet!?"

  
"Me? _Intimidated_ by some fruity, ballet, pop star wannabe? I don't think so!"

  
They got into each other's faces, touching foreheads, frowning angrily at one another.

  
"Alright! That's enough you two!"

  
Commander Iverson yelled, standing up.

  
"This is exactly why I paired you two together. Your differences outweigh each other by a lot, and i think that you can come together and really impress the class."

  
There was a long silence.

  
"No."

  
Keith spoke.

  
"Sorry but... I won't work with _him._ Either find me a new partner, or I'm going solo."

  
Commander Iverson scoffed.

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"You heard me. Have a nice weekend."

  
Keith rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room, damn near punching the door open.

  
"Listen Blue, if you two can't get along, then I'll have no choice but to flunk you both."

  
The smirk on Lance's face slipped away, as he glanced at the man sitting before him.

  
"Don't worry Commander Iverson. I'll handle him."


	7. Sports and Things (part 2)

**September 30**  
**3:45am**

Keith shuffled his clothes on, putting in his shoes last. Pidge rolled on her side, yawning.

  
"Keith.. please..?"

  
"Sorry. Last day of tryouts."

  
He responded, putting his mullet into a ponytail.

  
"It's a day now?"

  
"Well since no one has night classes on Friday's, tryouts are before and after school."

  
Keith grabbed his backpack, putting in his water bottle, and granola bar inside along with his books.

  
"Oh.. then good luck, my friend."

  
Pidge smiled tiredly.

  
"Thanks. See ya later."

  
He walked out, taking the stairs down, and passing the main room to head outside. He sipped up his jacket and walked down to the field. Some guys were already there, stretching, or talking. He set his bag down and joined in on the stretches.

  
**September 30  
5:55am**

Keith grunted, shooting the last ball in the goal, making it in the corner right. The other boys cheered for him he wiped his forehead.

  
"Very nice ladies! I'll have all the results after practice after school today. See you then."

  
Keith glanced around, counting the boys including himself. He grabbed his backpack and opened his water bottle, drinking it in gulps.

  
" _Wow! Nice job, mullet._ "

  
He stopped, nearly choking on his water. His eyes glanced back to see a blue-eyed boy in a tight long sleeved shirt, in sweats and a hoodie. He pulled his headphones down and set them around his neck.

  
"I'd say you made the team for sure."

  
There's that cocky, smirk again.

  
"Fuck off, McClain. I'm not in the mood for your presence."

  
Keith began to walk away. Lance ran after him, stopping in front of him.

  
"Hear me out!"

  
"No."

  
"It's about our semester project!"

  
"Don't care."

  
"Well you better care!"

  
Keith scoffed, and pushed passed Lance, bumping his shoulder in the process.

  
"Because if you don't we'll both fail the class."

  
He stopped in his tracks, turning to face his ' _rival'_.

  
"Says who?"

  
"Says Iverson himself. He told me when you threw your little tantrum and stormed off."

  
Keith growled under his breath, sighing.

  
"Then I guess you'll just have to look forward to an _'F'_ on your report card, cause I'd rather fail than work with the likes of you."

  
That sent Lance over the edge. He walked up to Keith, pointing his finger in his face.

  
"Alright listen here, angry boy-"

  
"No you listen-"

  
"NO! You!"

  
Keith tried to cut him off, but was unsuccessful.

  
"This is your grade too! And if you fail, you'll have to make up for it in summer school. And that costs money, which we both know you clearly don't have."

  
"You don't know me!"

  
"And you don't know me! So let's cut the bullshit, and get started on this stupid project so we can both pass! Then we can both be done with each other forever, and you can go crawl back into the little cave you flew out from."

  
Keith looked into Lance's eyes, furiously, digging his nails into the gloves covering his palms.

  
"If you ever come near me again, I'll stab you."

  
"Your threats don't scare me!"

  
"Well they should. Because I mean em."

  
Keith stared into his eyes for a good 3 seconds before walking away. Lance watched as he put his headphones back on, continuing his morning run.

  
**________________________________**

  
"What if I hold my guitar like this? Then do I look sexy?"

  
Lance looked over at Nyma as she laughed, shaking her head.

  
"Absolutely not!"

  
"You're a hater!"

  
They laughed, and a grunt came from the front of the stage.

  
"Uh oh... sounds like Rolo's crabby."

  
"Shut up, Blue! I'm not."

  
Lance set his guitar in his case and put his hand in his hip.

  
"Then what? We just had the best practice ever what's there to grunt about?"

  
"You?"

  
Rolo raised his eyebrow. Lance looked around.

  
"M-Me? What's wrong with me?"

  
Nyma got up from behind the drums and walked toward him.

  
"It's about your voice. I appreciate you letting me sing but let's face it.. our sound doesn't require a _female's voice_. It requires harmonies from 2 males. As in you and Rolo."

  
Lance scoffed and looked between the two.

  
"How long have you been talking about this? Without me?"

  
Silence.

  
"Why do you two always fucking corner me?"

  
"No one's cornering you, Blue we just-"

  
"See! There it is. _We?_ Last time i checked I was apart of this band too!"

  
"We're not saying that!"

  
Lance jumped off the stage, tears in his eyes for some reason. He turned around, furious.

  
"Why can you two just accept the fact that I can't sing anymore!? Huh!?"

  
"Blue!!?"

  
He grabbed his bag off the floor.

  
"I'm gonna be late to class.."

  
He stormed out the room, turning the corner.

  
**September 30  
11:00am**

  
The bell rang and Lance walked out of his class and headed down to the dance room. He was the first one there, walking in and watching his long time friend on the dance floor. She twirled and glided gracefully, doing a routine lance knew well. He set his bag down and walked over.

  
"Hey Allura. Mind if I join in?"

  
"Not at all!"

  
Lance walked and stood behind her, grabbing her hands to twirl her. The instrumental song played as they moved around the room together. For the final move, he lifted her off the ground and she arched her back, posing beautifully.

  
"That was great!"

  
She spoke excitedly. Her accent was always more thick when she showed emotions. He set her to the floor, and looked behind her.

  
"Think we've got company."

  
She turned her attention to the door and noticed the doorway full of girls, giggling and smiling.

  
"Hello ladies! Come in! Hey blue do you think you could take over this period? I'm meeting up for tea with my father."

  
"Not a problem at all."

  
She leaned up, kissed his cheek, and grabbed her purse.

  
"Thank you, Blue. I owe you big time!"

  
"How about a free ditch from your class next Monday!?"

  
"Deal!"

  
She laughed, running out the room.

  
"Come on in, ladies! Don't be scared."

  
The girls walked in, smiling and surround him. His eye caught the door when he spotted a guy in all black walk in, mullet bouncing behind him.

  
"Now that everyone's here, let's get started on today's activity."

  
**September 30  
12:00pm**

  
It was the longest, most annoying hour of Keith's life, but he managed to hang in there. The whole class period, him and Lance exchanged looks, but never spoke or touched.

  
" _Have a good weekend, Blue!_ "

  
"Aw thanks Amber, you too!"

  
All the girls walked out, leaving just Keith and Lance... again. Lance grabbed his bag, placing his phone, extra clothes, and beanie inside, and put it around his shoulder, heading for the door.

  
"Have a good weekend, kitty."

  
He glanced at Keith, smirking in the doorway. Keith rushed passed him, bumping his shoulder and proceeding to the stairs. He walked up, and into the main room.

  
" _Keith! Just the guy I wanted to see, come here!_ "

  
Keith walked over to the front desk, and noticed an oddly happy Shiro.

  
"Notice anything... different about me?"

  
He asked chucking. Keith shook his head, confused.

  
"Look closer."

  
He moved in closer, and his eyes went wide.

  
"Whoa! I-Is that a cat!? You bought a cat!?"

  
"Yep!"

  
Hiding right on top of his shoulder, was a tiny kitten, black as night. He lifted it up, placing it on the desk.

  
"I bought her this morning. Cute huh?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Keith scratched her chin as she purred lightly.

  
"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?"

  
"I won't know until tonight, but I've got a good feeling I did."

  
Shiro nodded.

  
"And your classes?"

  
He hesitated

  
"Their.. good."

  
Shiro looked at him, seriously.

  
"That wasn't really convincing, Keith. What's going on?"

  
Keith sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

  
"It's my stupid Astro-Exploration class! Commander Iverson insists Blue and I work together but-"

  
"Wait... who's blue?"

  
Shiro interrupted. Keith sighed.

  
"That one dick that jumped in front of my motorcycle. I almost and _should've_ ran him over."

  
"Ohh right. He goes here?"

  
"You're missing the point."

  
Keith sighed.

  
"Our instructor wants us to work together.. but we hate each other."

  
"Is that so? Well I think you should just look passed all that and.. ya know?"

  
"No.. I'm not following.."

  
Keith looked confused. Shiro chuckled on an exhale.

  
"All I'm saying is that school is important. And grades are apart of school. Do you want to flunk out?"

  
"What? Fuck no, I'm not stupid."

  
"Then quit acting like it a child and grow some balls."

  
On that note, Shiro walked out the building, kitten in his hands. Keith sighed a long breath, before banging his head on the desk.

**  
________________________________**

  
Keith sat up in the bleachers, tying his shoes up. Pidge sat next to him, giving him words of encouragement.

  
"You got this, Keith! And hey if you make it, we can drive down to Voltron Deli for celebratory sandwiches on me!"

  
Keith nodded, thinking.

  
"I _do_ love sandwiches."

  
"And I love coffee, so it's a win win."

  
He handed his bag to Pidge, removing his jacket in the process.

  
"So uh... you know you didn't really have to come and uh.. I mean I could've just came here alone and-"

  
He babbled on, making no sense. Pidge smiled and punched his shoulder playfully.

  
"You're welcome Keith! Now go knock em dead!"

  
He ran down to the field, joining the other 18 boys. There was only room for 15 guys which meant Keith could be 1 of the 3 being booted.

  
"Alright ladies! Welcome to the last portion of tryouts. We'll warmup, then scrimmage. 8 on 8. Let's get to it."

  
Coach Thace spoke loudly. He rolled out the balls from a bag as each player began warming up.

  
**September 30  
4:50pm**

  
Keith guarded a boy in orange behind him. It was orange jerseys vs black jerseys. He held his arms up to his goalie.

  
"I'm open! Pass it here!"

  
His goalie chucked the ball farther than Keith had expected, so he ran for it, keeping his eye on it. Before he had time to look, he came in contact in with someone's body. And hard. They meshed to the ground, tangled in each other's limbs.

  
"FUCKING SHIT!"

  
Keith groaned out in pain, laying on top of that person.

  
" _MULLET!?_ "

  
Oh fucking no. NO.

  
"Are you serious!?"

  
"Well get off me for fucks sake!"

  
A player on Keith's team, helped him to his feet. Another helped Lance up.

  
"What the FUCK are you doing out here!?"

  
Keith yelled.

  
"I was running until you slammed into me like a fucking train! Do you always run with your eyes closed?"

  
"My eyes weren't closed!"

  
"Then maybe you're just fucking stupid!"

  
Keith had had enough. He's been dealing with this jerk all week and that was the last straw. He lunged at Lance, tackling him to the ground and punching him in his face.

  
"I NEED BACKUP! OFFICER SHIROGANE TO THE FIELD ASAP!"

  
Coach Thace yelled into his walki talki. Lance screamed, and pushed Keith off of him. Before he could lunge again, Lance kicked his leg up, hearing a cracking noise. Keith yelled out in pain, holding his face.

  
"AH!! FUCK MY NOSE!!!"

  
He cried, bending over in pain. He lunged at Lance for a 3rd time, the boys wrestling.

  
"KEITH!!!?"

  
Officer Shiro ran, grabbing Keith off of the boy, wrapping his arms around him, and holding him back. Coach Thace helped Lance up, examining his bloody face.

  
"Detention! Both of you! 3 weekends!"

  
He yelled to both boys. Shiro grabbed Lance's arm and led the two back to the school. So much for making the team.

  
**September 30  
5:10pm**

  
The two boys sat in the nurses office, getting patched up. Lance had a black eye and a badly busted lip, while Keith's nose was undeniably broken.

  
"I can't believe you, Keith! Are you insane? Or-Or just that mad at some guy you have to go and pick a fight!?"

  
Shiro yelled in Keith's face. He sighed, shaking his head.

  
"You're unbelievable, and from now on, you're on dorm arrest for a month."

  
Keith choked, glaring up at Shiro.

  
"That means to and from classes, and dinner. And for you're free period, you'll also be in detention. That goes for you too, young man."

  
Shiro pointed a finger over to Lance, who was holding an ice pack to his lip.

  
"This is so unfair! Mullet head started it!"

  
"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it. Oh, and one more thing."

  
Shiro looked at both guys.

  
"You're officially partners for your semester project."

  
The two boys yelled over each other in denial with their punishments.

  
"I don't want to hear it! Unless you want to be expelled?"

  
The room was quiet. Shiro walked out, leaving the two beaten up boys alone.

  
"Thanks a lot, emo freak."


	8. Punishments For Everyone (part 1)

**October 1  
7:00pm**

" _Alright, you're here till 10. No talking whatsoever. That shouldn't be a problem. I'll be back in an hour to check on you."_

  
Commander Iverson closed and locked the door to his classroom, walking away. Keith sighed, putting his head back.

  
" _I should be at band practice, but I can't because of you!_ "

  
Lance yelled from across the room. Keith ignored him, closing his eyes.

  
"We have a gig in 2 months and thanks to your stupid ass I'm stuck in here for 3 weekends, on dorm arrest, AND have detention during my free period."

  
"Stop talking."

  
Keith commented, very nonchalantly. Lance scoffed, shaking his head.

  
"You're a fucking psycho."

  
"How nice."

  
The room was quiet as Keith trying to drift off to sleep. Lance began tapping against the desk and nodding his head to the beat.

  
"Stop."

  
Keith demanded.

  
"Ha! Or what? You'll beat me up for no reason? Oops to late. Like I said, I'm not scared of you so if you want to come over here and fight me again? Be my guest, mullet."

  
Keith didn't budge. Lance continued to tap the beat into the table, nodding his head.

  
"For the last time, STOP!"

  
Keith sat up, glaring his way. Lance smirked.

  
"Aww is kitty getting mad?"

  
He clenched his jaw.

  
"Don't call me that!"

  
His voice echoed. Lance shook his head.

  
"Relax, hot head."

  
Silence. Lance broke it.

  
"Why the fuck did you attack me?"

  
"What?"

  
"Did I stutter? No. I'm not asking again."

  
"Can you just be quiet? For once?"

  
Silence again. So Keith fell asleep.

  
**October 1  
8:50pm**

Lance sighed loudly, rubbing his face.

  
"Hey didn't Iverson say he was going to come check on us every hour? It's been an hour and he hasn't showed up."

  
Keith sighed in response.

  
"But he could."

  
"Well I'm not sticking around to find out."

  
Lance stood to his feet, stretching his body.

  
"Stay and rot in here for all I care. I'm out!"

  
"You're gonna get caught."

  
Keith commented, eyes closed. Lance walked to the door, pushing it open and walking out. In more or less than 5 seconds, Commander Iverson was walking Lance back in by his collar.

  
"Nice try, Blue. Have a seat."

  
Lance frowned, taking his seat again as Iverson walked out. Keith smirked.

  
"Told ya."

  
**October 1  
9:35pm**

Keith woke up again, yawning and stretching.

  
"Have a nice nap?"

  
"Why do you keep talking to me? Shut up."

  
"...Moody."

  
Lance slumped down in his seat. Keith frowned, bored out of his MIND. He didn't bring any of his school items with him, so the only choice he literally had was to sit there.

  
"How'd you get tangled in ballet?"

  
Lance asked. Keith sighed, sitting up and looking across the room.

  
"You're not going to shut up, are you?"

  
"Nah, don't think so."

  
Keith sighed heavy, and sat up.

  
"Fine. You wanna talk? Let's talk."

  
"Finally."

  
Lance got up and moved to Keith's side of the room, sitting a good distance away.

  
"Now. Answer my question. Why did you attack me?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"Because I hate you."

  
"But you don't know me?"

  
"I know enough."

  
Lance shrugged.

  
"Alright. Please. _Enlighten me._ "

  
"Fine."

  
Keith crossed his arms.

  
"You're a stuck up, rich, Mexican boy with a huge family that I'm gonna guess is also rich. You claim you're in a band, and judging by your fingers plus the way you didn't use your hands when I kicked your ass, your a guitarist. And the lead singer according to every screaming girl on campus. You have an old man drive you around, and every single one of your stuck up, snobby friends is rich just like you.."

  
Lance smiled a little, smirk on his face.

  
"You take ballet because you thought it might help you pick up chicks, until you realized you loved it, and _Blue_ isn't even your real name. It's a nickname because your eyes are so... well blue."

  
"Wow. You're good. And for the record I'm not Mexican, I'm Cuban. And two you didn't kick my ass, so stop that lie."

  
Keith ignored him, continuing.

  
"You like to pick on people less fortunate than you because it makes you feel more powerful. Definitely a sign that you didn't get enough attention as a child."

  
His smirk began to fade.

  
"Wait.. What?"

  
"You also run early in the mornings telling yourself you _'can't sleep'_ but it's really because you have _so much_ on your mind, that it eats you alive."

  
"What!? No! Stop it!"

  
Lance raised his voice, standing up.

  
"And your body?... well. You don't get it that way just by ballet and healthy food. But that's a whole 'nother thing now, _isn't it?_ "

  
He banged his fists against the table as Keith stood fast to his feet. Lance reached over and grabbed his shirt, face hot with anger.

  
"Shut up!!"

  
"Or what!?"

  
Keith grabbed Lance's collar with just as much force as he'd done.

  
"You think you can come in my life and try to ruin it? Try and tell _me_ what to do!?"

  
Keith yelled. Lance kept a hold of his shirt, anger filled in his blue eyes.

  
"Well you _can't._ "

  
" _Hey!? What's gong on in here!?_ "

  
Commander Iverson yelled, walking over. Keith continued, whispering so only Lance could hear.

  
"Because I'm _stronger_ than you... Stronger than you'll ever be."

  
Lance's collar slipped through Keith's fingers as he was pulled away by Iverson, back to his side. Keith smirked and sat down, ignoring the yells that came from Iverson's mouth.

  
**October 1  
10:01pm**

"See you boys tomorrow night."

  
Iverson called. Keith walked out of the room as Lance stormed off passed him. He spotted a familiar face waiting out by the door.

  
"Pidge?"

  
She looked up standing to her feet, and hugging her arms around Keith.

  
"I saw everything! I was so worried about you I had to come see if you were okay! Are you okay?"

  
She looked up at him, worry in her eyes. Keith seemed to smile a little.

  
"I'm fine, Pidge. A broken nose can't stop me."

  
She looked at it as her grip around him loosened.

  
"I can fix that you know?"

  
"I bet you could."

  
They walked through the hallways side by side.

  
"How pissed is Shiro?"

  
Pidge made a noise, shrugging.

  
"Eh. He'll get over it. But what happened? I need the full scoop! I couldn't see from where I was."

  
"Ill catch you all up after a shower."

  
"Yeah, you do stink."

  
She covered her nose, smiling.

________________________________

  
Keith stared at his body in the fogged up mirror. He couldn't get the image of Lance out of his mind. His angry face. His scent of cologne mixed with freshly cut grass. The way his blue eyes sparkled on the brink of shedding tears. He sighed, shaking the image from his mind.

  
"Hey Keith! Hurry up! I've got a surprise for you!"

  
Pidge knocked. Keith put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, walking out.

  
"Surprise!"

  
He jumped at the fury friend in her hands.

  
"Isn't that... Shiro's cat?"

  
"Yeah! Isn't she cute!?"

  
Keith walked around her to his bed, sitting down and wringing out his hair.

  
"But that wasn't the only one."

  
She pulled out a bag that read _'Voltron Deli.'_ Keith chuckled.

  
"Sandwiches?"

  
She nodded eagerly.

  
"I know how much you love them!"

  
They sat in the middle of the floor, food between them, kitten sleep in Pidge's lap, and watching a movie on her laptop. She paused it.

  
"Okay! Tell me about what happened today, I need to know."

  
"Right.. so.."

  
Keith babbled on the story from his point of view. The falling. The fight. The punishments. Detention.

  
"... then Iverson pulled him back to his side."

  
"Holy wow! Wait... were you right? How DID you know all those things?"

  
Keith swallowed his bite, shrugging.

  
"People don't know this but, your story lies in your eyes. Every happy, sad, painful, experience you've ever been though is swimming right there.."

  
Keith drifted off.

  
"Behind those... blue eyes."

  
He whispered. Pidge stared at him, smiling like a dork. She cleared her throat, and Keith bounced back into reality.

  
"I mean... i-it was all there.... you know.."

  
"Oh yeah."

  
She smirked. He cleared his throat and looked away.

  
"And thanks to Shiro I've got so much detention. What's his problem anyway?"

  
"He was just looking out for you, is all."

  
"By making me spend every moment with that crazy fuck? Yeah.. good looking out."

  
Pidge chuckled.

  
"You'll get over it, Keith. You're letting your emotions get to you, again."

  
"Am not."

  
"Are too."

  
"Am not!"

  
"Am not!"

  
"Are too!"

  
Keith covered his mouth, as Pidge broke into laughter. He put his head back staring at the ceiling.

  
"See! That's called reverse psychology!"

  
She laughed.

  
**October 2  
7:00am**

  
"I can't believe you have to walk me around like some kind of dog. What about the other guy!? Who broke my fucking nose!?"

  
Keith yelled to Shiro, who was right next to him all morning.

  
"Oh, he's being _dogged_ too, don't worry."

  
They walked out onto the field, Shiro giving Keith a nudge.

  
"Now go apologize to Coach Thace."

  
He sighed and walked out further onto the field.

  
"Coach Thace!"

  
He turned around, clipboard in his hand.

  
"Well good morning Keith. Here to pick a fight again? Didn't get it out of your system?"

  
He spoke sarcastically. Keith rubbed his neck.

  
"Listen, I wanted to apologize for that. I guess I have a... _slight_ anger problem thing. BUT that's the only reason why i wanted to join the team! To get it all out.."

  
His voice faded a little toward the end. Coach Thace chuckled and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

  
"I'm not angry, Keith."

  
"You're... You're not?"

  
"No. I am angry at you for starting the fight, but your aggression is exactly what the team needs."

  
Keith's eyes lit up.

  
"So... are you saying that I... i made the team?"

  
"Congrats, kid. But hey shh shh..."

  
He pulled Keith closer to whisper.

  
"Don't let officer big guy find out. Heard he gives out awful punishments."

  
"Oh, the worst."

  
He smiled and patted Keith's back.

  
"See you Tuesday, bright and early."

  
Keith nodded, walking back to Shiro. His smile disappeared and he slumped.

  
"I didn't make it. Apparently my.. _aggression_ is too much for the team."

  
"Can I just say that you are a terrible liar?"

  
Keith's face reddened and he pulled Shiro's arm.

  
"Let's just go!"

  
They headed back inside.

**  
________________________________**

 

Keith sat on the floor against the wall in the main room. He pulled out his Trigonometry book, staring at it like he was trying to burn a hole through it.

  
"Need some help?"

  
"Not from you, Shiro. Or should I say 'Queen of Punishments.' Bleh."

  
Shiro chuckled, playing with his kitten. Keith sighed, closing the book.

  
"I can't do this. Trig hurts my brain."

  
"Because you don't have one or what?"

  
Shiro joked.

  
"Ha ha. Your jokes are almost as bad as your punishments."

  
"Or as bad as your lying?"

  
"Touché."

  
Keith slouched into the wall more, bringing his knees to his chest.

  
"Do I just sit here with you all day, or can I go get breakfast?"

  
Shiro threw a granola bar his way. It slid to his feet as he picked it up.

  
"There's raisins in this."

  
"Their good for you."

  
"I'm not old like you I don't enjoy raisins."

  
"Well too bad."

  
Keith groaned, hitting his head against the wall.

  
"Fuck you Shiro turd."

  
**October 8  
7:29pm**

Keith sat on his usual side of the classroom, Lance on the other, surrounded by quietness. He sighed, putting his head down and slamming his trig book closed.

  
Echo.. quiet again.

  
He was surprised that Lance hadn't spoken tonight. Or last Sunday. He just sat there, arms crossed, focused on something, yet nothing. Keith broke it.

  
"All the girls miss you in ballet.."

  
_Silence._

  
"Allura found another guest, but not nearly as annoying as you."

  
_Silence.._

  
Keith rolled his eyes, opening his book again.

  
" _You know what's funny?_ "

  
Lance spoke, his voice ringing in Keith's ears.

  
"How you can go from almost running me over, to attacking me, getting me detention all over the fucking place, then calling me out with your lies, and acting like everything's okay."

  
Silence...

  
"How about we go back to hating each other and keeping it that way. For a long time.."

  
Keith rolled his eyes and slammed his book closed yet again, not saying a single word. By the time detention was over, he was the first one to walk out, greeting Pidge like usual. They walked back to their shared room and Keith filled her in on whatever happened.

  
"So now he hates you?"

  
"No, I still hate him. He just hates me back."

  
Pidge crossed her legs on her bed, smiling.

  
"Wow. I'll never understand that."

  
"Uh... Hunk?"

  
"Oh I don't hate the guy. I just hate that he's a cheater."

  
Keith nodded, laying back on his bed.

  
"Hey... how's your project coming along? Who's your partner?"

  
Pidge smiled.

  
"I don't have one. I requested this as a solo assignment."

  
Keith shot up.

  
"What!? So did I!? But commander dick head partnered me up with that blue eyed Cretan!"

  
A laugh.

  
"Well you guys are two of the best in the class. Who knows what you'll come up with."

  
"Yeah, if we ever come up with something."


	9. Punishments For Everyone (part 2)

**October 8  
11:31pm**

  
Keith laid in his bed... thinking. _Really_ thinking. He thought about soccer and how well it's going. He thought about his classes and how he's failing Trig. He thought about how Pidge punched his nose back in place Wednesday night and how it took every bone in his body not to attack her. Then... his mind came across a pair of blue eyes. The bluest eyes he's ever seen in his life..

  
"No!"

  
He sat up yelling, looking over at Pidge, who shuffled in her sleep. He put on his shoes, grabbed a jacket and his keys quietly and tip toed to the door, leaving.

  
"Ug... fuck no.."

  
He walked down to the main room, tip toeing out the back door where his motorcycle was.

  
"Hey there, Red. Man have I missed you."

  
" _Going somewhere?_ "

  
"AHH!"

  
Keith turned around quick, pulling his knife out of his back pocket and slamming the individual against the wall, knife to their throat.

  
" _Hey hey chill!!! It's me, you fucker!_ "

  
He squinted, catching a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. He jumped back, tucking his knife back into his pocket.

  
" _You!?_ What the fuck are _you_ doing out here!?"

  
"None of your business, stabby boy!"

  
Lance rubbed his throat.

  
"I thought you were a.. mugger or something."

  
"So, what? You were just gonna stab me!?"

  
"Uh, yeah!"

  
Keith protested. Lance slid down the wall, sitting to the floor. He wiped his mouth a little, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of gum. Keith frowned.

  
"Are you.. you.. alright?"

  
"Oh, now you care?"

  
Lance snapped.

  
"I-I don't."

  
"Then fuck off, mullet."

  
Keith balled his fists.

  
" _Gladly._ "

  
He hopped on his motorcycle, starting it on and revving it up. His ears rang as she purred and warmed up beneath up. He took off, turning her around and riding off. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to be far away from VA. He sped off, eyebrows frowned so hard they might've popped off his face. He just drove and drove not caring about anything. Until flashing lights drove right behind him...

  
**________________________________**

  
Lance walked into his room, closing the door quietly. He rubbed his eye, feeling exhausted and winced when his eye stung. Black eye. He laid in his rather large bed, rubbing his stomach. He pulled out his journal from underneath his pillow and began to write.

  
" _Dear Journal,_

_It's only been a couple weeks but it still feels like I haven't written in forever. I'm being watched like a hawk and even worse, treated like a baby. Haven't taught a ballet class or been with my band in 7 days. This is torture. All thanks to that no good, bastard, Mullet boy. Aka Keith-no-last-name. He attacked me for no reason, and we both got punished. I haven't done anything for him to hate me.. Have I? I mean I like to think I'm a nice guy.. Maybe I could go apologize to some people I've picked on in the passed but.. it's not like I care what Keith thinks! But I do care what Hunk thinks. I should go see him tomorrow and ask."_

_  
\- Blue_

  
**October 9  
9:00am**

Lance sighed as Shiro tread close behind him, his kitten on his shoulder.

  
"God, Officer Shirogane, I mean can I have some breathing room!? It's like 9 am shouldn't you be out eating you're cop donuts or something?"

  
Shiro chuckled.

  
"No, Blue. But nice cop joke."

  
Lance walked to a room, knocking.

  
"I need to talk to my best friend _in private_ if you don't mind."

  
"Sure. I'll be here when you come out."

  
"Uck you're like my ma. But more hairy and buff. And carrying an... animal."

  
The door in front of them opened, and there stood a sleepy Hunk.

  
"Hey buddy, sorry to wake you up, can I come in? Thanks."

  
Lance walked in, closing and locking the door quickly.

  
"Fuck! That guy won't leave me alone! Listen I need a second opinion on something."

  
Hunk sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

  
"Uh... sure blue."

  
"You alright? You don't look so good."

  
"Says the guy with a black eye and cut up lip standing in the middle of my room at 9 in the morning."

  
Lance rubbed his neck, looking around.

  
"Shut uuuup."

  
He whined.

  
"I need your help. It's about Mullet boy. See, Iverson assigned us to be partners for the semester project, but we don't even look at each other. Or... talk."

  
Hunk nodded.

  
"What do I do? I really need to pass this class in order to take the next one next semester."

  
A yawn came from his best friend, and he sat up.

  
"Alright here's what you need to do."

  
In about 20 minutes, Lance walked out the room, and looked at Shiro.

  
"Alright. Where to next Officer?"

  
Shiro chuckled.

  
"You're not gonna like it."

  
Lance sat impatiently on the bleachers as the boys on the field kicked the soccer balls around.

  
"I can't believe we have to wait until mullet boy finishes practice so we can go do _detention_ duties. Haven't you punished us enough?"

  
He whined.

  
"Nope. One more week of this and you'll be free."

  
"Can't I be free _NOW!?_ I've got homework to do that's due tomorrow and I haven't even started it since you signed me up to help out with the stupid Halloween dance."

  
"Oh yeah, I did do that. How's it coming along?"

  
"Who cares, now can I go!? Please? I swear I'll be in the library the entire day."

  
Lance pleaded intertwining his fingers together and holding them up while poking his lip out. Shiro sighed.

  
"Fine."

  
"Yes!"

  
"But just this once! And you better be there all day!"

  
"Deal."

  
"AND I want proof of that paper."

  
"Okay okay."

  
" _Finished_ paper!"

  
Lance stood up, stretching his long legs over the bars.

  
"Yeah yeah! See ya!"

  
He rushed off, running toward the building. As practice finished, Keith walked over to Shiro, frowning.

  
"You still mad, huh?"

  
"Are you kidding me!?"

  
Keith yelled.

  
"You pulled me over and confiscated the keys to my motorcycle!"

  
"You're on dorm arrest. You knew better."

  
"Actually I didn't! And before you hound me, you should ask Mr. Richy Rich where he was last night! 'Cause he certainly wasn't in bed!"

  
Keith stormed off, drinking his water and walking into the building. He pulled his pony tail loose, wiping his forehead and heading up to his room.

  
"Pidge?"

  
He called as he walked in, unlocking the door. There was a note stuck to the bathroom door and he pulled it off to read.

  
' _Keith,_

_Went in early for my new job just down the street. Don't forget to finish your trig homework! And no bullshitting! If you don't pass this class you'll have to take it again and I don't want to see you kill yourself. Also, start your semester project you animal! Or else you'll have to repeat that class too. Go make amends with him...'_

  
Keith made a face, looking up to the door.

  
"What, _me!?_ You're the one who hates a guy who's better than you in a subject no one cares about!"

  
He claimed, getting back to finishing the note.

  
' _...I know what you're probably thinking I shouldn't tell you that when I hate a guy who's better than me in a subject no one cares about. I know...'_

  
Keith shook his head.

  
"Damn she's good."

  
'. _..but I just don't want to see you fail. We're in this together remember? Just please try and tolerate him. You can hate him, but get that project done!'_

_\- Pidge_

  
Keith set the note on her bed, walking into his bathroom and starting the shower.

  
"She said I could still hate him. That's good.."

  
**October 9  
5:29pm**

Keith walked into the library, shooing Shiro away. He walked to the back of the library, setting his trig book and backpack on the table. He sighed, taking a seat and flipping the book open.

  
"Alright Keith... problem number 1... of.... 30.."

  
He sighed, laying his head on the table.

  
"Fuck, I can't do this."

  
He tapped his pencil against the table, not noticing how loud it was.

  
" _Hey? Could you keep it down? I'm trying to write a paper here._ "

  
Keith turned his back, eyes meeting blue ones.

  
"Oh fucking great. A-Are you following me now?"

  
"I was actually here first, but whatever makes you sleep at night."

  
Keith scoffed, turning back around. He remembered Pidge's note. But he hates this guy soo much!! _'What do I do?'_ Keith thought to himself..

  
"Shit.."

  
He glanced back as Lance sat there, kicking his legs and looking out the window. He turned back around, taking a deep breath.

  
"This is only for the class...es. _Classes._ "

  
He cleared his throat and turned around fully, earning a look from Lance.

  
"You wouldn't.. happen to be good at math.. w-would you?"

  
Lance shrugged.

  
"Whoa!? Are you actually trying to have a conversation with me? I'm flattered!"

  
He spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Keith tried his to watch his temper. This guy was making it hard on purpose.

  
"Either you are, or you aren't."

  
He snapped. Lance shrugged.

  
"I'm alright, I guess. Which one?"

  
"Uh.. trigonometry."

  
"You're kidding right?"

  
Keith looked around, confused. He wasn't kidding.

  
"That _is_ pretty tough. But luckily for you, I happen to be a math whiz."

  
Suddenly, Lance was getting up out of his seat, collecting his things, and walking over to Keith's table, sitting across from him. Keith shifted uncomfortably.

  
"Okay mullet, how-"

  
"It's Keith."

  
"...Huh?"

  
Lance raised an eyebrow.

  
"My name? Yeah. It's Keith. Not mullet, or kitty for fucks sake. Just Keith."

  
"Oh.. alright then. If we're introducing ourselves, I'm Blue. Ya know, like my eyes. Which you pointed out last week, rather rudely."

  
"I wasn't being rude."

  
"You were being a big ole' dick, actually."

  
"I was not!"

  
Keith whisper-yelled. He took a deep breath, trying to relax.

  
"Look, i'm really not in the mood for arguing today."

  
"And you think I am? Trust me, I'm not.. Although it's pretty funny how angry you get. You're like a tea kettle when the tea's ready."

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"I don't drink tea, so I wouldn't know."

  
"Oh, of course you don't, my bad. It's only for us _rich people_ right?"

  
"Exactly."

  
They stared at each other for a while, before Lance looked away.

  
"Anyway.. what do you need help with?"

  
Keith flipped his textbook around, pointing to problem 1. Lance read it in his head, before nodding.

  
"Okay okay. I can help with this."

  
"Then _help_."

  
"Well what's in it for me?"

  
Keith tugged on his gloves beneath the table.

  
"What?"

  
"Ya know.. if I help you out. What will you give me in return?"

  
"I won't give you another black eye, if that's what you mean."

  
Lance scoffed.

  
"You're really not being fair, mullet. I mean this is trigonometry! It's really really hard and by the looks of it- seeing how you haven't even started or attempted to do problem one- you're having a pretty hard time."

  
Keith sat there, looking, staring at his book. He wanted to burn a hole through it.

  
"Tell you what. Since I'm so good at math, I'll help you. OH! Better yet!"

  
He raised his voice, making Keith jump and look up at him.

  
"I'll be your _tutor_."

  
"My.. my what?"

  
"Your math tutor. I'll help you figure all this junk out and even help you pass."

  
"R-Really? You can do that?"

  
He nodded.

  
"BUT... in return, you have to.. cover for me when we're in detention AND do Iverson's semester project all by yourself and put my name on it."

  
Keith choked, sitting up.

  
"What!? Fuck no!"

  
Lance shrugged, sitting back.

  
"Then fail. Fail and repeat the class while everyone else is ahead of you. Laughing at you. Mocking you."

  
"They won't do that!"

  
"How do you know? I know I would."

  
"Because _you_ are an actual asshole!"

  
Keith slammed his book shut, grabbing it as he stood up.

  
"Prick."

  
And with that, a smirking Lance and an angry Keith, that was that.

  
**October 9  
7:40pm**

_"I'll be back later, cadets. No talking!"_

  
Commander Iverson walked out of the room, door closing behind him. As if on cue:

  
"So! Did you have time to think about my offer?"

  
Lance spoke, getting out of his seat and walking over to Keith's side of the room. Keith shook his head, looking up from his book.

  
"Fuck off."

  
"Damn you must really want to fail."

  
"Just shut up!"

  
He yelled. It echoed. Lance sat in the seat in front of him.

  
"Jeez, calm down."

  
Keith closed his eyes, then looked at Lance. _Idea._

  
"You know what... I have thought about your little offer.. and I accept."

  
He said smoothly.

  
"Oh! Perfect, mullet glad you came to your senses."

  
Lance got up, pushing his chair in.

  
"On one condition."

  
He stopped in his tracks, turning his body.

  
"You don't get _conditions_. You passing this dumb ass math class _is_ your condition."

  
"No no. I mean after all I'll be covering for you and doing this project by myself, I deserve one condition."

  
Lance crossed his arms.

  
"What is it?"

  
Keith sat back, smirking.

  
"I get to call you by your _real_ name. Not Blue or any of that. Your _actual birth name._ "

  
Keith heard Lance's breath go silent. They stared at each other.

  
"What?"

  
"Yep. That's the new _official_ deal. Or else I find another tutor, AND do the semester project all by myself, putting only my name on it."

  
"What makes you think my real name isn't Blue?"

  
Keith rolls his eyes.

  
"Are you kidding me? I'm not stupid."

  
"Well.."

  
Keith stood up.

  
"I know you're little band is just dying to see you. So you better make up your mind fast or else. Do we have a deal or not?"

  
Lance bit his inner lip, contemplating. This jerk could really drive a bargain.

  
"FINE! Fine, fine we have a deal. Jeez..."

  
Lance held out his hand, and Keith shook it firmly, quickly pulling it away.

  
"So... what's your name?"

  
Keith sat down, looking in his book again. Lance walked back over to his bag, gathering his things.

  
"It's... My name..."

  
Pause.

  
"My name is Lance."

  
Keith looked up and over at him as he looked back.

  
"Lance McClain."

  
"Well... Pleasure doing business with you then, _Lance McClain._ "

  
He let the name roll off his tongue.

  
"Whatever, mullet. Cover me and I'll be back before Officer Robot checks up."

  
Lance crossed the room, walking out the door as it closed behind him.

  
"Dick.."

  
**October 9  
8:30pm**

Lance finished strumming his last note, nodding at their progress.

  
" _About time you came, Blue! We've been missing your guitar._ "

  
Nyma smiled. Lance took it off, placing it back in its case.

  
"My guitar or my voice? Nope don't tell me. Just talk behind my back."

  
Lance sat on the ground, sipping his water.

  
"You. We actually missed _you_."

  
" _She's right, man. Everything sounds great._ "

  
Rolo added. Lance grunted, hopping off the stage..

  
"Mhm.."

  
He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

  
"HOLY CROW ITS 8:31! I-I GOTTA GO!"

  
He hurriedly packed up his stuff.

  
"SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!"

  
He ran out of the room and down the hall.

**  
________________________________**

  
Keith checked the time on the clock, pulling at his hair.

  
"Ug! _This_ guy!"

  
He tapped his foot anxiously. The door opened and he stood up.

  
"Finally-"

  
He stopped when he saw Officer Shiro looking around.

  
"I just came to check on the two of you and-"

  
He stopped.

  
"Hey? Where's the other kid?"

  
Keith scoffed. Just then, the door creaked open and there was Lance. He froze when he saw Shiro.

  
"Keith?..."

  
"Oh uh.. w-what?"

  
"I said where's Blue? He didn't ditch did he? Cause that'll be extra detention for both of you."

  
Shiro turned to leave when Keith reached out and grabbed his arm.

  
"No don't!"

  
He gave him a weird look, looking at their contact. Lance pinned himself against the wall in a panic.

  
"Uh Keith? Everything okay?"

  
"No! I-I mean..! I just had a... a question about.. your hair."

  
"My... hair?"

  
Shiro looked up at his white bangs with a confused look on his face.

  
"Yeah! Um.. how'd you get it so... like that?"

  
Lance slid down the wall and began crawling around, trying to go back to his seat. Keith kept him talking, nervous as hell, trying to distract him. Lance popped up, in the wrong seat and sat back like nothing was wrong.

  
"Hey Officer!"

  
The two stopped, and looked toward Lance.

  
"Nice night huh? Hey can we go now?"

  
"I... but you... where did you..?"

  
"He was asleep! On the floor!"

  
Keith blurted. Lance snapped his fingers and nodded.

  
"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

  
Shiro stood there, eyes gawking at the two before he shook his head.

  
"Um.. alright then. I'll be back to let you out in a few."

  
He walked out, closing the door behind him. Keith let out a breath, leaning against the table.

  
"Wow mullet, thanks for cov-"

  
"Shut it."

  
He mumbled, low and sat back down in his seat.

  
"Are you seriously mad? This was apart of our deal!"

  
"I said shut up!"

  
Keith growled. Lance shrugged it off, leaning back in his chair.

  
"Whatever."


	10. Busy Bee

**October 11  
6:03am**

Keith wiped his forehead on his sleeve, huddling with his team around coach Thace.

  
"Our first official game is coming up this weekend! So we'll work and this Friday you'll have a day off. You'll need your rest! Be on time or you'll be running extra laps!"

  
He held out his hand and everyone put a hand over his.

  
" _Druids_ on 3!"

  
" _ONE, TWO, THREE, DRUIDS!_ "

  
Everyone dispersed and went their separate ways. Keith walked over to the bleachers and picked up his backpack.

  
" _How was practice?_ "

  
Shiro's voice startled him.

  
"Oh.. It was uh... it was good. First game this weekend."

  
"Against who?"

  
Keith put on his backpack and walked to the grass.

  
"Don't know, but can I talk to you for a second?"

  
"Sure."

  
They stopped and faced each other.

  
"Look, I know getting into that... fight was wrong and stupid and I'm completely sorry for it, but I need my free period back! It's the only hour I can rest up and catch up on whatever I need. I don't want to be tired for my first game! I'm already exhausted and my kicks look like shit so can you just please let me off for one!?"

  
Keith pleaded. Shiro noticed the bags under his eyes. Damn it.

  
"You've learned your lesson?"

  
"Yes! No more fighting. I swear."

  
"And you'll do better with your anger?"

  
Keith sighed.

  
"Yes yes I'll do better!"

  
Shiro chuckled.

  
"Fine. For the rest of this week you're free. BUT detention and dorm arrest continues right back up on Sunday. Got it?"

  
Keith nodded.

  
"Good. You're off the hook for now."

  
"I'm what?"

  
"Free to go."

  
Keith raised his eyebrow.

  
"Go where?"

  
"Just! Get out of here!"

  
He jumped a little before walking away fast. He chuckled to himself, taking the stairs to his room.

  
" _Keith! You're back, how was practice?_ "

  
A semi-awake Pidge asked. Keith shrugged.

  
"It was good. Did I wake you?"

  
"No no.. been awake."

  
"Ohh.."

  
He closed the door, and grabbed some clothes out of his bag.

  
"What do you say we go shopping this weekend after my game?"

  
Pidge perked up.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yep. Just us two. Is that.. okay?"

  
"Yeah! That's awesome! We can check out my new job too. I'd love you to meet my boss."

  
"Sounds good."

  
He ruffled her hair as he walked by and into the bathroom.

**  
________________________________**

 

Lance walked into Hunk's room, taking off his headphones.

  
"Hunk! Let's go get some breakfast!"

  
Hunk snored, loudly. Lance sighed and walked into the bathroom. He walked out, freshly showered and tapped Hunk in his forehead.

  
"Dude wake your sleepy ass up."

  
"Noooo... I'm sleepy..."

  
"Yeah no kidding. But I wanted to stop by Yellow Paladin for some brisket."

  
Hunk's eyes shot open as he yawned.

  
"You want _brisket_ for breakfast? Are you serious?"

  
He glanced at the bathroom.

  
"And did you take a shower in my bathroom!? What, do you just have a drawer with your stuff in there!?"

  
"Yes and no."

  
"Huh?"

  
"Ug yes to the brisket no to the drawer! My room isn't far I'll just go there and change. But hurry up and get dressed."

  
Hunk sighed tiredly.

  
"Can't we just go after school?"

  
Lance paused.

  
"Ug fine. I'll just wait all day. No problem."

  
He said sarcastically, walking out of the room and to the elevator. He walked in, pressing his floor and stepping out, hanging onto his clothes, bag, and towel around his waist.

  
"Aw fuck my key."

  
He groaned, digging into his bag and searching for his key. After a while he grabbed it, unlocking his door and going inside.

  
**October 11  
7:20am**

Lance walked into the cafe, dressed in his Voltron uniform, loosening the collar like always because it made him feel like he was being suffocated or strangled. He stood in a line, grabbing a tray and loading tons of food on it. Grapes and fruits, 4 muffins, 2 breakfast burritos. He grabbed extra water bottles and moved in the line. He noticed people walking around some guy who struggled to find enough money. Lance walked forward, stopping behind they guy.

  
"I got this."

  
He handed a card to the lady behind the counter, only to realize it was his rival's breakfast he was paying for.

  
"Wow, mullet. If I had known it was you, I would've walked right passed you."

  
"But you didn't."

  
The lady handed Lance his card back, and the two guys walked away.

  
"Damn. That's a shitload of food."

  
Keith examined his tray.

  
"Oh.. it-its for.. protein. Gotta keep this body in shape."

  
Lance stuttered, nervously. Keith nodded.

  
"Yeah, sure."

  
"You're welcome for food I just paid for."

  
"I didn't say thank you."

  
Keith shot. Lance smirked.

  
"Well in return, all you have to do is not hate me and we'll be even."

  
Keith frowned.

  
"I'll always hate you... undeniably."

  
Lance chuckled, walking off. Keith walked over to a table. There sat Pidge, fiddling with some electric gadget.

  
"Really? You have to do that now?"

  
She laughed.

  
"Yes! I don't get a lot of time to anyway with the job so..."

  
"Right. How's the job by the way?"

  
Keith sat down, unwrapping his muffin and sliding Pidge hers.

  
"It's good. And Thanks."

  
"Oh I didn't pay for it."

  
He spoke without thinking. Pidge looked up, eyebrow quirked.

  
"Who did?"

  
"Um.. s-some guy behind me. His treat."

  
"Well kudos to him."

  
She raised her muffin in the air, setting it down to tinker with her gadget.

  
"So how's your project coming? Anything new?"

  
"No, unfortunately. I mean it's going good, just slow on getting the new parts."

  
Keith nodded.

  
"And Shiro's arm?"

  
"Same thing."

  
"Sorry I haven't been much help, Pidge. With soccer and homework and trying to find a good job, it's been a little.. busy."

  
Pidge took a bite of her muffin.

  
"How's that going? The homework I mean. Find someone to help you with trigonometry?"

  
_Yes._

  
"No not yet."

  
"Sorry I couldn't help you. I'm pretty busy too."

  
They smiled at one another.

  
"Hey! Maybe i could get a job where you work! That way we could still see each other?"

  
Pidge nodded, slamming her hand on the table.

  
"Keith that's great! I'll tell my boss about you and you can come by tonight!"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"Sounds good to me. Ill come straight over after Iverson's class."

  
Pidge's face twisted.

  
"Not to be an ass, but you might want to consider a shower before coming. You're really rank right after."

  
Keith scoffed.

  
"Fine. I'll _shower._ Anything else?"

  
"Yeah, wear a tie! My boss likes people who dress up with first impressions."

  
Keith loosened his uniform collar.

  
"I hate ties so I'll try my best, but no promises."

  
**October 11  
12:27pm**

Keith got dressed, grabbing his backpack and began heading down.. somewhere. Anywhere. He walked down to the library, swiping his card and waking straight to the back. He took a seat at a table, rubbing his fingers through his hair, tiredly.

  
" _Mullet head?_ "

  
"Ug...Rich boy?"

  
He spoke recognizing the voice above him. He looked up, frowning. The blue eyed boy smirked.

  
"You frown a lot."

  
"Only when I see you. Which seems to be happening a lot lately. You following me?"

  
Lance chuckled, taking a seat across from him.

  
"Uh no. I'm not a follower."

  
"Riiight.. And I'm rich."

  
"Okay, now we both know that's a lie."

  
Lance smirked again. Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"I just came by to see when you want to be tutored."

  
"I'll let you know when I find someone."

  
"Well we've got a whole lot of time in d-10."

  
Keith sat up.

  
"Uh _you._ Not me. Shiro let me off the hook for my game on Saturday."

  
"What!? That's not really fair."

  
"Says the one who just came from teaching a ballet class."

  
He examined Lance's clothes.

  
"What's that about?"

  
Lance shook his head.

  
"I couldn't take it. I ditched detention and waltzed right over there. Avoiding officer Shirogane, of course."

  
"Wow, you're so bad. Might want to stay away from you so your bad behavior won't rub off on me."

  
"If anything? _You're_ rubbing off on me."

  
Keith smirked a little.

  
"Oh yeah?"

  
"Yeah! I suddenly get the urge to wear all black and get my tongue pierced."

  
"My tongue isn't pierced."

  
"Whaaat? Let me see."

  
Keith hesitated before he stuck his tongue out. Lance nodded and as he stuck it back.

  
"Then I might as well go buy some fingerless gloves, _and_ rent a motorcycle."

  
"But don't forget to grow your bangs passed your eyes."

  
Keith smiled a tiny bit.

  
"How could I forget the most important part of being emo!?"

  
Keith snapped his fingers.

  
"Now you got it!"

  
Lance laughed. He opened his eyes to see Keith smiling. He stared for a moment, admiring the tiny view of his teeth, the way tiny wrinkles formed by the corners of his eyes. Suddenly it disappeared. _Gone_.

  
"Um... what?"

  
"What? Nothing..."

  
Awkward silence. Lance cleared his throat. He stood to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair.

  
"Well? See ya."

  
"God, I really hope not."

  
Lance tapped the table and walked off. Keith rolled his eyes. He continued sketching the are of the library he could see. What to wear tonight...

**  
_______________________________**

  
Keith parked his motorcycle outside of the store he was given the address to. He walked inside looking around. There were tv's and video games and cd's and video players. He looked over to the other side and saw comics, books, and magazines.

  
" _Welcome to Lime Lioness!_ "

  
A man shouted from the back. A smiling face ran towards him.

  
"Keith! You made it! And is that a tie?"

  
He shrugged, straightening it out.

  
"Yeah.. unfortunately. I told Iverson we're both sick so you're welcome.."

  
"Thanks. You ready to meet my boss?"

  
She asked, biting her lip.

  
"Uh... sure."

  
"Alright well I told him about you, so go make me proud!"

  
"Okay."

  
Keith walked towards the back. There was a man holding a box. Let me rephrase that. There was a man struggling to hold a box.

  
"Let me help you with that!"

  
Keith walked over and grabbed the other side.

  
" _Ah! Thanks old boy. I thought I was going to have another accident like last week's_."

  
Keith really examined this guy. He had super orange hair, and a big, fluffy orange mustache to go along. Wrinkles were noticeable around the corners of his eyes, and his accent was thick, like Allrua's.

  
"A-Another... accident?"

  
" _Yes! I dropped a box of 30 books from up there._ "

  
He pointed up to the high shelves.

  
" _And almost fell of that ladder! Could've died! Or worse, broke my hip!_ "

  
They set the box down. The man held out his hand.

  
" _I'm Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe._ "

  
"Oh! I'm-I'm Keith."

  
They shook hands.

  
"Nice to meet you. So what brings you by to Lime Lioness?"

  
"Um.. my friend recommended a job here. So I wore this tie."

  
He held it up. Coran chuckled, his shoulders visibly moving.

  
"I see. Come with me."

  
They walked to what seemed to be the front desk, Coran walking behind it and sitting down.

  
"Alright I'm going to ask you a few questions. Just answer as honestly as possible."

  
"Sure."

  
**October 11  
10:40pm**

Keith shook hands with Coran once again, and walked over to Pidge.

  
"Soooo? How'd it go?"

  
"We'll see."

  
She smiled and nudged him.

  
"This is gonna be so much fun!"

  
He chuckled.

  
"Sure is. Well I'm gonna head out I'm really tired. But I'll leave the room unlocked."

  
"Okay! Drive safe."

  
"Yeah, you too."

  
Keith waved to her, walking out. He got into his motorcycle and yawned, driving away. In less than 30 minutes, he was parking Red in the back and taking off his helmet.

  
"Oh fuck... I'm tired Red. I'll see ya later."

  
He rubbed a hand over the front and walked inside. The lights blinded him as he squinted.

  
"Fuck."

  
" _Language_."

  
He looked over, seeing Shiro holding his.... cat.

  
"Why'd you even buy that thing?"

  
"...It was lonely at my apartment."

  
Keith smiled.

  
"What? You afraid of the dark?"

  
"That's none of your business."

  
"I'll take that as a yes."

  
He walked over, petting the kitten.

  
"Should I ask Allura out?"

  
Shiro blurted. Keith stopped and looked up at him.

  
"Um... do you want to?"

  
"No! What? Of course not. No.."

  
He cleared his throat. Keith smirked.

  
"I say.. go for it."

  
"Really?"

  
He nodded. Shiro chuckled.

  
"Alright then. I will. How are you doing?"

  
"Uh.. fine?"

  
Keith blinked.

  
"Soccer ok?"

  
"For the most part."

  
"Classes?"

  
A shrug.

  
"Failing trigonometry."

  
"Aw Keith why didn't you tell me?"

  
"I don't have to tell you everything. And don't worry, I'm getting a tutor."

  
Shiro raised an eyebrow.

  
"Oh really? Who?"

  
_Who? My rival? The only guy I hate in the whole world._

  
"Um... a girl in my Ballet class. Yeah, she's um.. really good at math."

  
"What's her name?"

  
What are you a detective? Oh wait..?

  
"Her name's... Bridget."

  
_Aka Lance._

  
Shiro nodded. Keith let out a sigh.

  
"Well im tired so... bye."

  
"Goodnight Keith."

  
He took the stairs to his room and unlocked the door, walking in. Collapsed to the bed. His lovely, comfortable bed. So warm and nice. He closed his eyes, slowly..


	11. Little Voice

**October 14  
7:00pm**

Keith sat in the auditorium helping out other students set up for the Halloween Dance. Yeah, Shiro had let him off the hook, but he loves Halloween. Plus free snacks!

  
" _Thanks so much for helping us out, Keith._ "

  
He looked up from the floor to see a boy. What's his name?

  
"Uh.. it's no problem.. guy?"

  
He walked away, and Keith let out a sigh. He stood up, and walked over to the snacks table, picking up a water bottle. The whole place was coming together quite nice actually.

  
" _Uh... hey.._ "

  
He looked to his left to see Lance. He had his backpack over his shoulder, and avoided eye contact.

  
"Hey...?"

  
"Are you ready for some tutoring?"

  
He took a water off the table. Keith frowned.

  
"Can't you see I'm busy?"

  
"Busy doing what? Drinking water?"

  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"I'm helping out around here."

  
"Why would you do that? Shiro let you off."

  
"So? Doesn't mean I didn't like it."

  
Lance sighed.

  
"Whatever, I don't have time for this. Either your coming or you're not."

  
"With _that_ attitude? Not."

  
"Then find yourself another fucking tutor, emo freak."

  
"I will, _Lance!_ "

  
He looked up to Keith's eyes.

  
"You don't call me that! It's blue or nothing."

  
"I'll go with _nothing_. _Ever._ "

  
Lance scoffed.

  
"Fine by me! Have fun failing trig!"

  
"Have fun in detention!"

  
The boys walked in separate directions. Lance huffed, walking away. He took the elevator to his best friends' room, and slammed the door when he walked inside. Hunk jumped.

  
"Whoa! You okay?"

  
"I'm fine!"

  
He pulled out a bunch of food from his bag, angrily unwrapping them all and shoving whatever he could into his mouth.

  
"Uh okay? I've got work tonight so.. you're welcome to stay here or whatever."

  
"Thank you!"

  
Lance spoke still angry, mouth full of food.

  
"Suuure thing, pal. Text me if you need anything!"

  
He grabbed his backpack, walking out. Lance continued to stuff his face with food, scarfing whatever he could down his throat.

  
"Stupid band..."

  
He spoke to himself, frowning.

  
"Stupid Iverson!"

  
He sat there, arms crossed, staring at nothing.

  
"Stupid Rolo, stupid Nyma! _Stupid Keith!_ "

  
That last part slipped off his tongue accidentally. He thinks...

  
"What? Who cares about that greasy mullet guy?"

  
**_You do._** The tiny voice in his head spoke.

  
"What? No I don't! I hate that guy."

  
**_That's what you keep telling yourself. Yet here you are.. thinking of him._ **

  
"I'm not thinking of him! You are! I could care less about that poor.... Hobo."

  
**_Don't be stupid, Lance. You couldn't stop thinking about him ever since the day you ran in front of his bike. Remember? His mullet?_ **

  
"Okay one, he almost hit me. And two, everyone thinks about that ridiculous mullet! It's a cry for help."

  
_**Then what about his eyes? Those violet eyes? Remember what you kept saying to yourself?** _

  
"I said..."

  
He paused, not wanting to finish.

  
"No. I dont remember."

  
**_You said 'I've never seen eyes so vibrant before. They're stunning.'_ **

  
Lance jumped to his feet.

  
"I did NOT say that!!"

  
**_But you're thinking that now._ **

  
"No I'm not! YOU are!"

  
**_And I'm you, stupid._ **

  
"Oh yeah... fuck!"

  
He laid back against Hunk's bed, sighing and rubbing his face.

  
"What does all this mean, inner voice?"

  
**_You know what it means, Lance._ **

  
"But.. I don't want to.."

  
_**Then stop thinking about him. Right now. Do it.** _

  
He tried.

  
"I can't..."

  
He sighed again.

  
"I don't think I want to."

  
**_Then? What are you gonna do?_ **

  
Lance put his finger to his chin, thinking.

  
"Im gonna.... ask him if he wants to tutor tomorrow."

  
**_Before?_ **

  
"Oh! Before his soccer game. Right."

  
**_Bingo._** _**Now go to sleep.**_

  
"Okay.."

  
**October 15  
7:00am**

  
Keith stretched on the field, the cold morning air nipping at his arms and legs. He took a deep breath in, inhaling the wonderful smell of Fall. He tugged his socks over his shin guards and readjusted his gloves nervously.

  
"Keith!"

  
He looked over at Pidge, who was quite bundled up.

  
"Hey Pidge... you can't be out here right now? Game doesn't start till 8."

  
"I know I just came to wish you good luck. Coran needs my help so I won't be here."

  
Keith frowned a little.

  
"Oh... Are we still on for tonight then?"

  
She sighed.

  
"No unfortunately. I've got to work on my project. Coran is actually going to help me out."

  
"But _I'm_ your partner."

  
"Oh! I know but.. you'll probably be really tired. Plus my project is all about math right now and I know how much you hate math."

  
He nodded.

  
"Yeah I do. Alright well I'll just see you tomorrow."

  
She smiled, punching him playfully in the arm.

  
"Yes. And good luck today!"

  
She walked off. He sighed and continued stretching until a voice rang in his ears.

  
" _Hey there, mullet._ "

  
Keith scoffed and turned his head.

  
"You're not supposed to be here. _Leave_."

  
He stood up and went to walk away when Lance grabbed his shoulder.

  
"Wait!"

  
He stopped, looking at the hand on his shoulder.

  
"If you don't remove your hand from my shoulder in 5 seconds, you won't have one."

  
"For the last time! Your threats don't scare me."

  
Keith grabbed Lance's hand and twisted him around, making him drop to his knees. He held his hand behind his back and Lance grunted out in pain.

  
"Ahrgh!"

  
"Believe me now?"

  
Keith spoke against his ear. He pushed Lance to the floor and looked down at him.

  
"Holy crow! You just went all ninja on me!"

  
"I told you to leave. Won't tell you again."

  
Lance got up, dusting himself off.

  
"This is a free country. I can come and go as I please."

  
Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"You came. Now _go_."

  
"What are you doing tonight?"

  
Lance blurted.

  
"Not hanging out with you. Bye."

  
Keith was pushing Lance away now. Away from the field and more importantly away from him.

  
"Okay! W-What about tutoring then?"

  
"What makes you think I'd want you to tutor me? You're a dick."

  
"I know and I'm sorry!"

  
Keith stopped pushing and stared at him, hands still on his chest, as Lance's were holding wrists.

  
"You're what?"

  
"I'm... sorry. That I was rude last night.. I took my emotions out on you and I shouldn't have."

  
Lance nodded, meaning it.

  
"Just give me a chance. I can help."

  
Keith stared at him for a moment. A long moment. Processing. Thinking. Moving his hands away. Then.. he sighed.

  
"Ug... I can't believe this."

  
He whispered.

  
"Fine.. _tonight. 8:00._ Library."

  
"Okay. I'll be there."

  
Keith began to walk away, only to turn around.

  
"And if you're late, I swear I'll-"

  
"Yeah yeah you'll stab me with your knife or something! I get it."

  
Keith rolled his eyes, walking away. Lance smiled a little, rubbing the ache away from his hand. Ouch.

**  
________________________________**

  
Keith looked at the other team. They were quiet bigger than his own team. More muscular. The ref walked over and placed the ball to Keith's feet. He ran through a play in his head before the ref blew the whistle. Kieth kicked the ball to the other side and it was game on.

  
" _Let's go Druids!!_ "

  
" _TEAR THIS TEAM TO SHREDS!_ "

  
" _Whoo!!_ "

  
He heard anonymous calls from the crowd, and glanced over. When the FUCK did the bleachers get so packed!? He ignored it and kept running toward the ball. He stole it right from under his opponent and dribbled it straight to the goal. The crowd was wild and Keith kicked it his hardest and it shot right into the left corner of goal.

  
_Druids - 2  
Opponent - 0_

  
"Now we're getting somewhere!"

  
90 minutes later, everyone was clearing. The Druids won 10 - 4 and after some somewhat kind words from coach Thace, the team was dismissed. As Keith roamed the main room full of students, he noticed Shiro walking around.

  
"Hey Keith! Great game today, you kicked ass."

  
"I did?"

  
Shiro patted his back, a little too hard. Keith rolled his shoulder.

  
"Yeah! Keep up the good work."

  
He walked away. Keith shook his head and headed up to his room for a hot, well deserved shower. Or a cold, well deserved shower? He unlocked his door, walked in, and removed every piece of clothing that was hugging his body too tight. The shower water hitting the tub rang in his ears and he sighed, closing the door.

  
"Finally..."

  
He stepped into shower and let the stream engulf him. We washed his body off with some store brand soap. He washed his sweat filled hair with some of Pidge's conditioner and rinsed it all out. Then he stood there, head under the water. Thinking. _Again._ He turned off the water and got out, drying off. Sleep was very much needed.

  
**October 15  
12:00pm**

Keith walked down to the main room, backpack over his shoulder.

  
"Hey Keith! What you doing for the rest of today?"

  
Shiro greeted, happily. Keith shrugged.

  
"Well I was gonna go visit Pidge and bring her some lunch."

  
He nodded.

  
"Then first day of tutoring tonight."

  
"Ohhhh yeah. With _Bridget_."

  
Shiro quirked his eyebrow. Keith sighed.

  
"Um... C-Can I have my keys?"

  
Shiro grabbed them from a drawer and tossed them up. Keith caught them, walking to the back of the school. It took him a while before he opened the back door and spotted his rather dirty, red motorcycle.

  
"Ugh... _fucking garbage man._ "

  
He squinted before he hopped on and started her up, driving off.

  
**October 15  
12:40pm**

Keith walked into Lime Lioness, the bell on the door ringing.

  
" _Welcome to Lime Lioness!_ "

  
Keith walked around with a bag in his hand. He looked and spotted Pidge, at the top of a ladder. He held it steady with one hand.

  
"Hey there, small stuff."

  
She glanced down and smiled.

  
"Hey Keith! What brings you by?"

  
"Brought you some lunch. Even picked up something for ole' boss man."

  
Pidge climbed down with a smile on her face. It was always there, Keith noticed. It was... comforting.

  
"That's so nice of you. I'll got get him!"

  
"Okay."

  
She walked to the back, and Keith walked to the front desk, setting the food down.

  
" _Keith! So nice of you to stop by today._ "

  
Coran walked out, along with Pidge. They shook hands, both firm grips.

  
"Nice to be here. Hungry?"

**  
________________________________**

  
"..And then I scored the winning goal. The crowd was crazy and that was game. 10 - 4."

  
Keith explained, eating his egg roll. Coran and Pidge nodded, excitedly.

  
"I wish I could've stayed! But Coran and I are coming so close with the first half of my project."

  
"That's good. Can I see it?"

  
"Sure!"

  
Pidge got up off her stool and walked to the back.

  
"Thanks again for lunch, Keith."

  
Coran smiled. Keith nodded.

  
"It wasn't a problem."

  
Pidge came back, with a tiny metal pyramid looking object. She set it down gently.

  
"Here it is. I call it R.O.V.E.R."

  
"Rover?"

  
"Robotic Operating Vessel for Experimental Repercussions."

  
Coran nodded. Keith sat there, confused.

  
"Okay, all I heard was robot blah blah, experiments blah blah, concussions."

  
He claimed. Pidge shook her head.

  
"I said repercus- you know what? Never mind."

  
"So what's it do?"

  
"We don't know yet. But with your help we could finish it a lot faster, and get to work on your friends arm."

  
Coran spoke.

  
"You mean Officer Shiro?"

  
A nod.

  
"Well... sounds good to me, I guess."

  
"Awesome! Hey could you pass that red sauce?"

  
**October 15  
2:05pm**

Lance sat in the cafe, sipping his coffee with Hunk, Nyma and Rolo.

  
"I think we should be thinking about making a new album."

  
Rolo spoke. Lance banged his hand on the table.

  
"Yes! I already have a new name for it!"

  
Nyma giggled.

  
"Slow down there, tiger. He said think about it."

  
"I have been. And I think with a little practice, Hunk could join the band and play piano."

  
"But I play piano, Blue."

  
Rolo chimed.

  
"Yeah but you also play the guitar. At the same time. That's a little _over the top_ don't you think?"

  
"No no! That's fine. I can't play any instruments so it's cool."

  
Hunk reassured. Lance chuckled.

  
"There's such a thing called practice, my friend. And practice makes perfect."

  
"Well no ones perfect so."

  
"I beg to differ."

  
Lance ran his finger through his hair and smirked. The table groaned and Lance looked around.

  
"Oh, like you're all not thinking it!"

  
"We're not."

  
Hunk sighed.

  
"Well I know _I_ am."

  
Nyma winked. Lance smirked and put an arm around her.

  
"And that's why _you're_ my favorite."

  
He sipped his coffee.

  
"Hey! How about we all go to Yellow Paladin tonight? There's this new thing on the menu that you have to try!"

  
Hunk practically jumped.

  
"You know I'm there, Chef man."

  
Rolo nodded, sitting back.

  
"Will there be free food?"

  
Nyma raised her eyebrow.

  
"As long as there's good tips."

  
"Then count me in."

  
"You already know I'm so there!"

  
Lance squirmed, excitedly.

  
"Nice! Everyone meet here at 8."

  
**October 15  
7:54pm**

Lance fixed his shirt, eyeing himself in the mirror in his room.

  
"Man don't I look good."

  
He smirked at himself, winking.

  
**_Lance aren't you forgetting something?_ **

  
His tiny voice in the back of his head spoke.

  
"Oh! Right. _Deodorant._ "

  
He walked into the bathroom, going into his medicine cabinet and pulling out the deodorant and putting a good amount underneath his arms.

  
"Now I'm ready."

  
**_No you idiot! Something else?_ **

  
"OH! Cologne! Thanks."

  
He sprayed his body, inhaling the familiar scent.

  
"Okay NOW I'm ready."

  
He walked out his room, taking the elevator down to the main room.

  
There stood Hunk, Rolo, and Nyma.

  
"Alright, Blue's here let's go!"

  
"And hurry before the Officer comes and catches me!"

  
They all hurried out.

**  
________________________________**

  
Keith tapped his pencil against his head, anxiously. He did a breath check. Whoo. He fiddled in his backpack and pulled out a piece of gum, popping it into his mouth. He chewed it, checking the clock. **8:03pm**. He sighed, feeling anger rush through his veins.

  
"Cool it Keith. Deep breath."

  
He told himself. He inhaled through his nose and out through his mouth.

  
"He'll show up. He promised. Not that I care or anything cause I don't. Nope. Definitely do not. Do not care.."

  
He reassured himself.

  
"Let's try problem one while we wait."

  
He flipped through the book, glancing at problem number one.

  
"What the fuck is that!? Oh _hell no._ "

  
He closed the book, pushing it away.

  
"Stupid trig... stupid.. _me_."

  
He sighed, slumping in his chair.

  
"I'll give him 10 more minutes."

  
**October 15  
10:00pm**

Hunk and Lance walked in, separating with Nyma and Rolo.

  
"Man! That food was delicious, Hunk. You really know how to give my tastebuds erections."

  
Hunk made a face.

  
"Thanks.... Blue?"

  
They stood in silence at the elevator.

  
**_Keith._ **

  
Lance blinked.

  
"Huh? What did you say?"

  
Hunk shook his head.

  
"I didn't say anything."

  
"Oh.."

  
**_KEITH._ **

  
Lance looked around.

  
"Did you hear that?"

  
"I didn't hear anything, bro. Are you okay? Eat to much?"

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"Never!"

  
The elevator dinged and they walked inside.

  
**_KEITH!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT KEITH, YOU BRICK HEAD!_ **

  
Lance gasped, running out the elevator just before it closed.

  
"I gotta go Hunk!"

  
He ran down the halls, nearly tripping over his feet and untied shoe laces. He rushed into library, passing the librarian.

  
"Hey miss... library lady? U-um have you seen a guy, early 20's, about this tall, and has a unholy mullet!?"

  
" _Yeah. He's been here for 2 hours talking to himself until eventually he just fell asleep._ "

  
"Th-Thank you!"

  
" _Shhh!_ "

  
Lance sped walked to the back to find Keith, hunched over on the table, sleeping. He snored lightly. Lance's stomach tightened as he moved closer.

  
**_I tried to tell you.._ **

  
"Not now."

  
He whispered. He tapped Keith lightly, and the sleepy boy jerked awake, sitting up and looking around.

  
"What! Where am I!? How.. how..."

  
Keith glanced upward toward Lance.

  
**_Uh oh. You're in big trouble._ **

  
"Well look who decided to show up? And only 2 hours late!"

  
Keith yelled, standing up. He began to pack up his things, slamming books and rustling papers with rage.

  
"Fuck Keith, I'm so sorry! It just slipped my mind!"

  
**_No. It didn't._ **

  
"Whatever Lance! I don't want to hear it!"

  
He sipped his backpack closed and pushed Lance out of his way.

  
"Keith, just let me explain-"

  
"Explain what!? That you rather go out with your rich friends than help me pass my class!? Oh, _excuse me_ for not being a rich fucker like YOU!"

  
He began to walk away, when Lance grabbed his wrist. Keith pulled it away, turning around and pushing Lance to the floor.

  
"Ow!"

  
"You know what's funny? I actually waited here for you because I was considering giving you a chance! But no! You go and _party_ with your friends and I'll keep hating your guts!"

  
"I wasn't partying Keith! Just let me explain what happened!"

  
Keith scoffed.

  
"Your a sad excuse for a tutor. No! Better yet? Your a sad excuse for a person."

  
Keith stormed off, leaving Lance on the floor. He sighed, laying backwards.

  
**_I seriously tried to tell you, man._ **

  
"Just shut up."


	12. Workin Hard

**October 16  
8:15am**

"Morning Shiro!"

  
Pidge spoke happily, leaning against the front desk.

  
"Hey Pidge."

  
She reached over, petting his sleeping kitten.

  
"Got a name for her, yet?"

  
"It's Jet. Because of her color. Sometimes I can't find her for hours in the morning, and she'll be right there on the carpet."

  
Pidge laughed.

  
"You have to show me your new apartment sometime."

  
"Sure will. Where's _sir grumpy?_ "

  
" _Sir grumpy_ is on his way down. We're headed over to Lime Lioness for his first day at work."

  
"Wow, that's great."

  
"Yep. He's excited."

  
" _Ugggghhhh WORK!_ "

  
Keith groaned, rubbing his face and walking down the stairs.

  
"Well... more or less excited."

  
Pidge turned and gave Keith a pat on the back.

  
"And don't worry, he'll be with me the whole day, plus back on time for his Sunday night detention."

  
"Perfect. Have a good day you two."

  
Shiro smiled.

  
________________________________

  
Keith got out of Pidge'a car, and followed her inside of Lime Lioness.

  
"Why is it called that? Sounds like a restaurant or a bar or something."

  
"This place actually used to be one a long time ago."

  
They walked to the back, where some lockers were.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah. Coran says this place would be packed with people. Like everyone's _go-to_ or _hotspot._ "

  
Pidge handed Keith a Lime-colored shirt and he held it up.

  
"Are you joking? I don't look good in.... _this._ "

  
"Just put it on and stop whining. And here's your name tag."

  
She handed it to him, and walked into the bathroom. Keith slipped the shirt over his head, placing the name tag on.

  
"What do I do now?"

  
He yelled so Pidge could hear him.

  
"Flip the closed sign to open!"

  
He walked to the front, looking for the sign. He read it.

  
" _Open._ Looks open to me. What kind of place is open on Sunday's?"

  
He mumbled to himself. He walked over to the comic book section, looking over at the different ones.

  
"What the hell is a... Batman?"

  
He picked up one of the comics and admired the front.

  
"Woah.. he's cute.. Check out his spandex."

  
" _Whatcha got there?_ "

  
He jumped, tossing the comic in the air and screaming from his throat.

  
"FUCK!"

  
He breathed, clutching his racing heart.

  
"Did I.... Scare you?"

  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"

  
She picked up the comic off the ground and put it back.

  
"I saw you checkin out Superman."

  
"Super- _who?_ "

  
"Superman? He's a super hero. Ya know, saves lives beats up bad guys?"

  
Keith leaned against a bookshelf.

  
"Uh no. Is there any MothMan?"

  
" _Uh no._ "

  
She mimicked him, walking to the front, and sitting behind the counter on a stool. Keith followed.

"So how's your semester project? Find something to do?"

  
He asked.

  
"Oh, yeah. I'm constructing a 3-D spaceship replica just like the one's we use in practice drills only not the actual size."

  
Keith blinked at her.

  
"How do you come up with things like that?"

  
She smiled.

  
"I'm a genius. It's a gift."

  
"Yeah! No kidding."

  
"What about you?"

  
"Eh... don't know."

  
"What do you mean? You haven't talked to your partner?"

  
Keith frowned.

  
"He's _not_ my partner. He's a selfish, stuck up _nobody_ who's irrelevant. I'm going solo."

  
"But Keith you heard Iverson! He'll fail you both if you don't-"

  
"Don't care. I hate him."

  
"I think it's impossible to _hate_ someone. I mean think about it? You can dislike someone very much, but I don't think you can actually hate someone."

  
"Well here's living proof that you can. Aka _me_."

  
Pidge ruffled her fingers through his hair.

  
"You better go read my note again. Otherwise your next stop? Is fail city."

  
Keith shook his head, walking away to the comics. Pidge sighed.

  
"Business is slow.."

  
"It's Sunday. Of course it is. Can I leave?"

  
Pidge shook her head. Keith sighed.

  
"Fine I'll be in the back. Sleeping."

  
He walked to the back room.

  
**October 16  
11:40am**

Keith jolted awake, as a ringing scream woke him.

  
"KEITH! Wake up! There's customers everywhere! I need help!"

  
He got up, nearly falling as he turned the corner. He ran to the front counter, regretting getting up so fast. His vision blurred and he fell into blackness.

  
**October 16  
11:42am**

Keith woke up again, Pidge standing over him with a worried look.

  
"Keith! Are you okay?"

  
"W-What happened?"

  
He sat up, looking around.

  
"Well.. I called you as a joke and told you the place was filled with people but it wasn't because you never flipped the open sign to 'Open' and as you rushed out I guess you stood up to fast and got lightheaded. So you.. passed out."

  
He rubbed the back of his head, frowning.

  
"Ha ha. Not funny."

  
She helped him to standing, and he looked around.

  
"Wait..You're supposed to flip the sign?"

  
Pidge sighed.

  
"Ug... Keith."

  
Meanwhile, Lance was working hard. Cleaning up the trash in the café. Shiro watched him, kitten climbing all over his shoulder.

  
"This isn't fair. Why doesn't _mullet head_ have to clean this shit up?"

  
"Because he's doing something else... um.. Much harder. Mind your business."

  
Lance groaned, rolling his eyes.

  
"Your gross cat is making my eyes itchy."

  
"Oh, _man up._ "

  
Another groan. Lance laid on the floor, tearing trash apart.

  
"You're gonna have to clean that up."

  
"I should be out having fun with my friends.. with my band."

  
"Well next time you won't get into anymore fights."

  
"What!?"

  
Lance shot up.

  
"Its not like I meant to! He _literally_ crashed his body into mine then attacked me!"

  
"You broke his nose."

  
"It's was self defense!!"

  
He yelled.

  
"Are you seriously defending him? You can't be serious right now?"

  
"I am. He's my friend."

  
"Well he's not mine so..."

  
Shiro shrugged, getting up.

  
"Finish up in here."

  
He walked out of the room, leaving Lance alone.

  
"Ugggghhhhhh... stupid old man."

  
**October 16  
2:00pm**

Keith walked into the building, sighing. He heard a giggle and looked over to his right at Shiro and Allura with his kitten. He smirked.

  
"Hey you two."

  
They jumped apart, looking at Keith.

  
"Keith! Oh... hey."

  
"Hello Keith. I was just... leaving."

  
She smiled at Shiro before exiting the room. Keith smirked, walking over to Shiro, and petting Jet.

  
"You two huh?"

  
Shiro chuckled.

  
"Um... not really.."

  
"So yes?"

  
"No, I said not really."

  
"Which means yes."

  
Shiro rolled his eyes. Then smirked. Keith doesn't think he's ever seen Shiro smirk before.

  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"

  
"Cause a little birdie asked about you today."

  
Keith made a face.

  
"A certain birdie named.. _Blue_."

  
He smirked again. Keith's eyes widened.

  
"What? Why? What did he say?"

  
"Ohhhh look who's suddenly interested."

  
Shiro _teased_. Keith scoffed, feeling his ears heat up.

  
"No, I'm not. I just... need to know if he's talking shit so I can set him straight.. again."

  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

  
"I'm serious."

  
Keith frowned. Shiro just smiled like an idiot.

  
"Goodbye you massive turd."

  
He turned to walk away.

  
"Wait! How was work?"

  
Keith chuckled, shaking his head.

  
"Well long story short? I forgot to turn the closed sign to open, I got lightheaded and fainted, AND there was no sign of _anything_ mothman so... pathetic."

  
He turned on his heels, walking to the stairs and heading up to his room. He walked to his door to see a package on the floor.

  
"What's this? Something for Pidge perhaps?"

  
He smirked. It read _'Yellow Paladin'_ across the top, and he picked it up. Heavy. He opened his door, walking inside, waiting no time to open the package.

  
"Ahh!"

  
As he dropped it to the ground, a tiny note feel to the ground. He picked it up, opening it, and reading it.

  
' _Sorry for standing you up. And again for being an asshole. Please accept this apology brisket._

_\- Your Favorite Fuckboy, Blue_ '

  
Keith caught himself.... smiling. What!? Oh no! No. He picked up the box, quickly closing it and sliding it away from him.

  
"Gross.."

  
He sat there thinking.

  
"Maybe I should... return to sender."

  
**October 16  
6:00pm**

After some really hard work today, the boys sat in detention for their final night. Once Iverson closed the door, it was go time.

  
"Here."

  
Keith got up, giving Lance the box of brisket back. He looked up.

  
"Emo's don't like brisket? That's quality stuff."

  
Lance frowned.

  
"Sure okay, but this emo doesn't. I'm a vegan."

  
"So you only eat what... fake chicken and shit?"

  
"The correct term is _artificial._ "

  
"So fake?

  
Keith rolled his eyes, walking back to his side.

  
"You seriously get on my nerves. Thank god this is the last night."

  
"Don't play dumb. I know you'll miss me."

  
A smirk.

  
"Trust me, you'll be the last thing on my mind."

  
"Before you go to bed?"

  
Keith scoffed, shaking his head. Lance got up, moving to his side of the room, and siting in front of him.

  
"How's that trig?"

  
"None of your business."

  
"Oh come on. Tell me."

  
Keith sighed.

  
"I'm still failing.. math isn't my best subject."

  
"No really?"

  
Lance commented sarcastically. Keith looked down at his hands.

  
"Ha ha. I've always struggled in it. It just doesn't click for me like everyone else... I.. I feel pretty stupid, actually. Like there's no hope."

  
Lance watched Keith's facial expression change. It was softer. A little sad. Lacking _hope_.

  
"Hey? Mullet?"

  
Keith looked up.

  
"If it makes you feel any better.. I don't think your stupid. Annoying? Yes. Emo? Duh."

  
Keith cracked a tiny curve in his lip as it curled upward.

  
"But stupid? Nah. You just need the right person to break it down in a way you understand."

  
"Like who?"

  
Lance gulped a bit.

  
".... Me? M-Maybe?"

  
"No. I tried to give you a chance but you stood me up."

  
"I apologized for it."

  
"With brisket? I don't think that counts."

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"Come on. I can really help. All bullshit and rivalry aside. What do ya say?"

  
Keith tapped his chin.

  
"Well...?"


	13. 3am Cafè Run

**October 17  
3:00am**

Keith laid there in the dark. Staring at nothingness. With practice being cancelled, and no more detention, he was actually content. Until it happened... There was a tiny knock on the door and Keith sat up. He thought he imagined it, but there is was again. He climbed out of bed slowly and walked over, turning the knob gently.

  
Oh no.

  
"What do _you_ want? It's three in the morning."

  
There stood Lance, in a green jacket with yellow patches on each sleeve. He wore his pajama bottoms along with an all white t shirt.

  
"Um... I couldn't sleep so.. I thought we could have a tutor thing."

  
Keith scoffed.

  
"Now?"

  
Lance nodded.

  
"Donuts and hot chocolates on me?"

  
________________________________

 

They walked down to the café, sitting at the table.

  
"Café doesn't officially open for four hours so.. we're stuck."

  
"And I didn't bring my trig work so.. stuck again."

  
Silence. Lance tapped the table with his finger.

  
"What's a hot chocolate?"

  
Keith asked. Lance looked across the table, at the confused boy.

  
"What?"

  
"You mentioned it. What is it?"

  
"You don't know what hot chocolate is? What are you an alien?"

  
Keith frowned.

  
"Sorry, sorry. It's a uh... hot drink made out of heated up chocolate and you can enjoy it with marshmallows and whipped cream. It's also called hot cocoa."

  
Keith nodded, curiously.

  
"Sounds... pretty good."

  
"Wait till you taste it."

  
Another silence, Lance's tapping still audible.

  
"You um.. y-you played good on Saturday. At the.. the game."

  
"Oh. Thanks. Didn't know you were there."

  
"Yeah.. I.. I was."

  
Keith nodded.

  
"There's another game next week. You're welcome to come."

  
"Yeah, thanks.... I'll be there."

  
"Right.."

  
Keith cleared his throat, looking around.

  
"So how's the um.. the Halloween thing coming along?"

  
"Great. We're almost done setting up. Tickets go out next week."

  
"Nice... are you going?"

  
Keith looked at Lance, shrugging.

  
"It's kind of a.. _boy-ask-girl_ thing so. No."

  
"What? You don't like any girls here?"

  
Lance sat up, intrigued.

  
"Uh no."

  
"Come on! Not one? What about Amber from ballet? I see her checkin you out."

  
Keith laughed a little, shaking his head.

  
"She's a nightmare."

  
"True. Hey, what about Bridget?"

  
"Uh... She's _obsessed_ with you, so. No."

  
Lance leaned forward a little, shrugging.

  
"Can't blame her."

  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"I'm joking, mullet."

  
"Hey what's up with that? The-The mullet thing? Is that an insult?"

  
He asked. Lance held his hands up.

  
"No! No it's not an insult. It was just.. the first thing I noticed about you.. when you almost hit me."

  
**_Liar._ **

  
"Me? You ran in front of my motorcycle!"

  
"No i didn't. I was trying to make it on time to band practice."

  
Keith sat up.

  
"Band practice? _You_ had the band that was practicing that day?"

  
"Yeah, our practice room was being-"

  
"Remodeled."

  
Keith cut him off, nodding.

  
"Riiiight? So back to the um.. the dance, I can hook you up with someone, I know plenty of girls. Let me see."

  
Lance reached into his jacket pocket, fishing for his phone. He pulled it out and scrolled through his contacts.

  
"Let's see, I have Raven, Debra, oh! Alice is great! Or Monica! Ya know her body is.. _wow_."

  
Lance went on through his phone naming girls left and right. Keith shook his head.

  
"Blue.."

  
"Oh! Alice! No wait... I already said her."

  
"Blue?"

  
"Or Jennifer? She could show you a good time, if you know what I mean?"

  
"No no, I don't actually."

  
Lance winked and kept scrolling. Keith sighed, taking the phone out of his hand.

  
"Hey?"

  
"I don't like girls, for crying out loud."

  
Keith raised his voice a little. Lance blinked a few times before it registered in his head.

  
"What?"

  
"I said I... don't like girls.."

  
"Yeah yeah I know what you said."

  
Keith handed Lance his phone and looked away, face hot. It was silent for a long time. Keith sighed.

  
"Well? Say something."

  
Lance jumped.

  
"Oh! Um.. there's not much to say. I don't have any problems with you... being gay that is."

  
"But other people here do?"

  
A shrug.

  
"They might. But hey, who cares? People talk, doesn't mean what they say is true.. and ninety percent of the time? It's not."

  
"Right.."

  
Keith commented quietly.

  
"Wow. Our first tutoring session and we're learning so much about each other."

  
Lance smirked. Keith shrugged.

  
"Yeah. Weird..."

  
"What? No, it's _cool._ "

  
"If you consider cool hot chocolates, fall dances, and sexuality? Then yeah. _Awesome_."

  
"I was actually considering you and I having decent conversations without jumping down the other person's throat being _cool_."

  
Lance smirked again.

  
"Nah. It's pretty boring. I like hating you."

  
Keith crossed his arms, watching Lance's eyes widen a little.

  
"What!? How could you hate _this_?"

  
He gestured to... well, _all_ of himself.

  
"It's easy. I just go to bed and when I wake up? Boom. Automatic hate."

  
Lance nodded.

  
"Ohh.. So you wake up thinking about me?"

  
He smirked even more if that's possible. Keith sat there, stomach in knots.

  
"I wake up thinking of new ways to avoid you. But they haven't worked since you like to follow me around."

  
"Like i said before, Blue McClain is not a follower."

  
"Oh yeah?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Then what is he?"

  
Keith smirked. Lance chuckled.

  
"Blue McClain? Is hungry."

  
He stood up, fixing his pajama bottoms.

  
"Can I have my phone?"

  
Keith slid it to him. He picked it up, checking the time. **3:20am.**

  
"It's only been twenty minutes!? Fuck I'm hungry _now_."

  
Keith sat there, quietly.

  
"This is probably a no but.. I mean... only if you want to.. Head to Voltron Deli? They also have hot chocolate."

  
His voice cracked a little. Keith stared at him, heart beating very fast in his chest.

  
"Um.."

  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. I get it, you hate me and all-"

  
"Ugh I'll come, jeez. If it'll make you stop babbling."

  
Keith stood up, a little closer to Lance than he wanted to be. Lance took a step back.

  
"Alright. I'll go put on real clothes."

  
"I'll grab my trig book."

  
**October 17  
3:35am**

Lance yawned, waiting for Keith in the main room. He noticed a blinking light from above him and looked upward. A camera.

  
"Damn it."

  
Lance mumbled. He walked over to Keith, stopping him from coming any further down the stairs.

  
"Slip out the back way."

  
"What?"

  
Keith frowned.

  
"You heard me! There's a camera on in the main room and the last thing we need is for officer _cat lover_ to hound us. Right?"

  
"Oh.. okay."

 

Keith slipped out the back, closing the door quietly. A few minutes later, Lance appeared.

  
"Wow, it's like we're sneaking around."

  
" _We aren't._ "

  
Keith snapped.

  
"This is _only_ business. You help me pass trig and I'll do our semester project and put your name on it. We aren't friends or acquaintances. So you can stop trying to be something of those lines. It's not going to work. Get your head out of your rich ass."

  
Lance stood there, somewhat shocked.

  
".. Psh yeah dude, I-I know. Just business."

  
"Then get your fancy ass into your little stretchy car and meet me there."

  
________________________________

  
"I'll have my usual, one cream, two sugars. And uh... _this guy_ over here, will have the tastiest, hottest hot chocolate you've got."

  
The waitress wrote on her notepad, smiling towards Lance and walking away.

  
"So? How about we get this tutoring session started huh?"

  
He looked across the table at Keith.

  
"Oh... Sure."

  
He began flipping through the book's pages. Lance watched him, then looked around. The place was empty.

  
"Wow.. we're the only ones in here."

  
Keith stopped for a moment, looking around at the half lit place. It _was_ empty. He looked passed, to the windows to see it was still dark outside.

  
"What time does this place open?"

  
"5:30."

  
"What times is it now?"

  
Lance looked down at his phone.

  
"5:40."

  
"Guess people aren't awake yet.."

  
"So!"

  
Lance sat up.

  
"I was thinkin'..."

  
"And you didn't hurt yourself? Wow. Congrats."

  
Keith raised his eyebrow. Lance rolled his eyes.

  
"Like I was saying, I was thinking we could ya know.. tutor everyday.."

  
" _Everyday?_ "

  
Keith repeated.

  
"Well yeah. Judging by the section your at, you're behind and that's why you're failing."

  
"Oh.. I mean.. well I have soccer practice at four in the morning then I get ready at six, then when school starts, I go to all my classes and during free period I usually catch up on sleep or food. Then practice again after school from five to eight. Then I go to work and my new schedule is from nine to twelve."

  
Lance sat there with his mouth open.

  
"Fuck mullet, you're busy as hell!"

  
"Another reason why I think I'm failing."

  
Keith nodded.

  
"I really don't want to fail this class. Or any of the others."

  
Lance was silent for a while.. then he snapped his fingers.

  
"Then I'll just have to be with you 24/7."

  
Keith's eyes widened.

  
"Sorry what?"

  
"I said I'll have to be wi-"

  
"Yeah, yeah I heard you. But what about you?"

  
Keith asked.

  
"What about me? I have all good grades. No more detention."

  
"What about your band thing?"

  
Lance's tone changed.

  
"Oh. Um... don't worry bout them. Just worry about our semester project you'll be doing by yourself."

  
He smirked. Keith shook his head.

  
"Deal?"

  
Lance held his hand out.

  
"I thought we already made a deal."

  
"This is a different one."

  
"Yeah, I realized that I don't like making deals with the devil."

  
Lance laughed.

  
"You already did, remember?"

  
Keith smirked, shaking Lance's hand.

  
"But this doesn't mean I trust you. 'Cause I _don't_. Or don't hate you. 'Cause I still do."

  
"Don't worry, mullet. I'll always hate you."

  
"The way it should be."

  
The waitress set down their orders, smiling. Keith picked up his cup of hot chocolate, staring at it.

  
"This is the stuff?"

  
"Yep. Hot chocolate."

  
Lance picked up a doughnut, taking a bite. Keith sniffed his cup.

  
"Just drink it, man!"

  
"Okay! Fuck."

  
Keith picked up the mug, blowing on the beverage, before he took a sip. What happened next was out of his control because he was spitting it out, all over Lance. Lance closed his eyes, turning his head.

  
"Ah! Keith what the fuck!?"

  
Keith's eyes widened.

  
"Shit! I'm sorry! I-I burned my tongue!"

  
He grabbed some napkins, reaching over the table, wiping down Lance's jacket and shirt. Lance watched as he tried to scrub the stains at his chest.

  
"Mullet."

  
"Almost got it."

  
He began to scrub harder, Lance's face twisting in pain.

  
"Ow chill! It's okay."

  
"Wait!"

  
He was scrubbing way to hard now. Lance grabbed his hand and Keith stopped, looking up to Lance's face.

  
"It's _okay!_ Relax."

  
Keith's face went red of embarrassment. It went red because Lance was still holding his hand and his touch was hot on his skin. They stared at one another, until Keith pulled away, sitting back down.

  
"Um... How 'bout some milk for that tongue?"

  
Lance asked, getting up. Keith smiled nervously.

  
"Soy, please."

  
________________________________

  
Keith parked his motorcycle back in place, as he walked into the building. He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up.

  
"Good morning Keith."

  
Keith froze in place, glancing over Shiro.

  
"Oh... hey."

  
"Whatcha doing up so early?"

  
"U-uh..."

  
Just then, Lance walked in. He froze when Shiro turned his attention to him.

  
"Blue?"

  
"Hey... officer man."

  
Shiro looked at Keith. Then Lance. Then Keith.

  
"Are you kidding me!?"

  
Lance yelled. Keith and Shiro stared at him.

  
"I was just out for my usual morning run, and now I have to put up with mullet head over there!?"

  
Keith stared at him, clueless. Shiro looked over him, and Lance took his chance to wink to Keith.  _Ohhh play along! Got it._

  
"Hey! I was here first!"

  
"Well now I am! So beat it, freak."

  
"Alright! Enough you two. Back to your rooms now."

  
Shiro yelled. Keith scoffed, heading for the stairs. Lance followed, glaring at Shiro before he headed up the stairs. He caught up to Keith on the third flight.

  
"Nice catching on, dummy."

  
Lance smirked. Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"I'm going back to bed for the rest of the day. _Don't_ bother me."

  
"Don't plan on it."

  
Keith reached his floor, walking down the hall, away from Lance. He quietly walked into his room, closing the door.

  
" _Nice to see you're back and well, Keith._ "

  
Keith turned to see Pidge, rubbing her eyes.

  
"Sorry. Just needed some air."

  
"For four hours?"

  
Keith looked at the clock on Pidge's drawer. **7:26am.**

  
"Yeah.. I had to get with the uh.. garbage man!"

  
"The garbage man?"

  
"Yep! He kept putting trash on Little Red and I couldn't have that so I straightened him out. It's all good now. Night."

  
He crawled into his bed, laying on his side and closing his eyes.


	14. Tutoring Freak-Out

**October 17  
7:30am**

Lance laid in bed, eyes fluttering open. He yawned, checking his phone. October 17th. No more detention, he was glad. But he was still on dorm arrest and Shiro told him he was going to be watching him. Like a hawk. He got up, and began getting ready for the day.

  
"Hey Hunk it's your buddy. Hang for breakfast? If so, meet me in the café in 20. Bye."

  
He hung up his phone, walking into his bathroom and turning on the shower. He quickly got in and got out, putting on his school uniform. He opened his medicine cabinet, grabbing his box of contacts. He sighed, turning on his blow dryer, and proceeding to dry his hair.

  
**October 17  
7:55am**

Lance scarfed down another muffin, rubbing his eyes. Hunk walked over, sitting down at the table.

  
"Hey buddy! How's it going?"

  
"Eh."

  
He shrugged. Hunk looked up, giving him a weird look.

  
"What um... what's going on?"

  
"Not much. Eatin my muffins. Lookin at a big guy in front of me."

  
"Ooo where?"

  
Lance shot him a glare. They both laughed, and Hunk grabbed a muffin off of Lance's tray.

  
"Damn? How many have you eaten?"

  
"'Bout eight."

  
"Jeez, man. Want to slow down there?"

  
Lance frowned.

  
"What's wrong with me eating however many muffins I want?"

  
"Nothing! It's just I don't want you to-"

  
"Gaining weight? Is that it? Are you calling me fat?"

  
"Blue, come on we both know you're not fat. You're far from it."

  
Lance frowned, looking off somewhere other than at Hunk.

  
"Yeah. You're right."

  
"Well I'm gonna go. See you in Allura's."

  
Hunk got up, walking away. Lance looked down at his tray, regretting those muffins. He rushed to the bathroom, kicking open a stall and locking the door.

**October 17  
8:20am**

Lance strummed his guitar, distractedly, legs hanging off the edge of the stage. He was getting tired of waiting around. He wanted to play!

  
" _This sucks. Where is Rolo? He's late._ "

  
Lance shrugged.

  
"He's always late, that's nothing new, Nyma. Let's just practice without him."

  
"He got mad last time."

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"I don't give a fuck. He's late, so we play."

  
Nyma shook her head. Lance stood up, walking to her.

  
"I'm sorry.. Are you... _scared_ of him?"

  
He asked, a little anger in his voice.

  
"No. I'm not. It's just... last time he found out, he was really mad."

  
"I don't get mad when you guys play without me?"

  
"It's different."

  
"What!?"

  
Lance threw his arms in the air.

  
"How!? How is it any different!?"

  
Nyma was silent. Lance shook his head.

  
"Whatever. Tell you what. If he doesn't show in the next ten minutes, I'll take you and we'll go get some ice cream? Sound good?"

  
She nodded.

  
"Okay. Sounds good, Blue."

  
"Perfect."

  
15 minutes passed, and Lance was putting away his guitar in its case.

  
"Ice cream time! Let's go."

  
"Blue."

  
"Huh?"

  
Nyma pointed behind her and Lance turned around. Rolo came strolling in.

  
"Hey band mates! Let's get this practice started!"

  
"Uh I don't think so. We're going out."

  
"Again?"

  
Lance shook his head.

  
"Not like _that._ I meant for ice cream. Come on Nyma.

  
Lance grabbed her hand, walking off the stage and heading towards the door.

  
"Nyma!"

  
She stopped, and turned around.

  
"We need to keep practicing. So get your pretty little ass back behind your drums and play."

  
She hesitated, before letting go of Lance's hand.

  
"Nyma!? Are you kidding me? Why are you even listening to him, IM the leader of this band!"

  
"You can't even sing, Blue."

  
"But I've written every one of our songs! I put this band together fuck yeah I'm the leader!"

  
He yelled, balling his fists.

  
"Then sing for us. Get up here and sing _'Reckless'_ right now."

  
"Fine!"

  
Lance walked up the stairs and grabbed the microphone. He held it to him mouth, but nothing came out.

  
"We're waiting.."

  
Lance's hand began to shake. Rolo smirked and shook his head.

  
"Pathetic."

  
He snatched the mic from Lance's hand and got into his face.

  
"Ever since your pretty little voice went _bye bye_ , you've been nothing. Nothing but the _other guitarist._ "

  
Lance balled his fists so hard, they ached. Rolo smirked.

  
"And that's _all_ you'll ever be."

  
He pushed him away. Lance sighed, jumping down and walking out of the room, slamming the door.

  
**October 17  
11:06am**

Keith followed the class, stretching his body over to one side. He didn't want to admit it but he was actually getting flexible, and it felt good. But shh.. Lance walked in and Keith felt his chest tighten a little. Whoa? That was weird...

  
"Alright class, now that Blue is back we can introduce our Winter showcase!"

  
Allura chimed. The girls in the class screamed happily as Keith sat there confused.

  
"And Blue as well as myself, will be choreographing for all the ballet classes. It'll be a big number so if you would like to participate, there's a sign up sheet outside the door! You may or may not sign it on your way out. But practice for it begins next week after school."

  
The girls were practically screaming their heads off. Keith covered his ears, shaking his head.

  
"Alright class, let's begin with some of our usual stretches, huh?"

  
________________________________

  
As the class ended, all the girls crowed around the sheet outside. Keith sat on the floor, putting on his shoes.

  
"Gonna sign up?"

  
He looked up and met eyes with Lance.

  
"Um.. No."

  
"What? Why not?"

  
Keith shook his head.

  
"Cause I don't want to. Plus I'm too busy to be coming after school and all that shit."

  
He stood up, grabbing his jacket and backpack.

  
"It'll be fun, you know?"

  
"Yeah, I don't do _fun_."

  
Lance smiled for the first time that whole day.. he walked closer to the boy.

  
"Yet your letting me tutor you."

  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"Goodbye, _rich boy._ "

  
He waved, walking out.

  
"I'm a man, actually!"

  
Lance yelled. He grabbed his stuff, and followed Keith out.

  
"Here you go following me.. _again_."

  
"I'm not following, just tutoring. Whatcha got next?"

  
Keith shook his head.

  
"Free period. Gonna sleep."

  
"Nope, we're going outside and cracking open that trig book."

  
Keith stopped, staring at Lance.

  
"It's freezing outside, are you joking?"

  
"It's _perfect_ outside."

  
"For penguins maybe?"

  
Lance exhaled a chuckle.

  
"Put on a coat and meet me by the big tree on the other side of the field."

  
Keith eventually found his black hoodie, and walked across the field to the tree. There sat Lance on a blanket with a calculator in his hands.

  
"Damn, 'bout time."

  
"Oh, shut up."

  
Keith rubbed his hands and sat next to Lance on the blanket. He removed his backpack from his shoulders and grabbed his book.

  
"Our first session. You excited?"

  
Lance spoke, smiling. Keith deadpanned him.

  
"Um.. never mind. Let's just get started."

  
He grabbed Keith's book, flipping through the pages.

  
"How's the Halloween dance thingy?"

  
Lance spoke. Keith shrugged.

  
"The other students finished it. It looks cool."

  
"Oh.. you change your mind on going?"

  
"Nope. Probably have to work that day anyway so."

  
Lance nodded.

  
"What's the music like?"

  
"Got a DJ."

  
"Nice, nice."

  
Lance stopped on a page, setting the book down.

  
"Alright. Let's begin with trigonometric equations."

  
He looked over at Keith, who was staring at him.

  
"You could scoot a little closer, I won't bite."

  
"I'm fine _right here._ Just teach me stuff mr. math whiz."

  
"Oh-kay then."

  
Keith's brain circuited as he watched Lance explain the chapter to him. He wrote down little notes in his trig book by the equations, not caring how mad Keith got when he told him it was the school's _'property.'_ Keith sighed, not getting any of it.

  
"Okay stop! Stop.. just stop."

  
Lance looked over at the frustrated boy as he rubbed his fingers through his hair.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"You! I have no idea what you're saying! It's all gibberish to me!"

  
Lance made a face that scrunched his nose.

  
"I-I've been talking for 20 minutes, why didn't you say something?"

  
Keith looked down at the grass, avoiding eye contact. Lance closed the book.

  
"Let's... just take a break."

  
Lance sighed, sitting back against a tree. Keith brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his hands.

  
"I was probably working to fast. Sorry."

  
Lance spoke after a minute.

  
"No it wasn't you.. I just.. don't get it."

  
Keith looked over at Lance who nodded.

  
"Man when I took trig my senior year of high school I..."

  
Keith tuned Lance out as he glanced upward to the tree he was sitting under. There was a spider crawling down towards his head. Keith sat up slowly.

  
"Blue.."

  
"...Then when I got up to grab the calculator, some girl snatched it away! We ended up dating after that, but only for like 2 days..."

  
The spider made it way to Lance's shoulder and Keith got up slowly.

  
"Blue, get up. But _slowly._ "

  
"And the lunch lady? Yeah, she had a major crush on me. But hey, free food am I right?"

  
Lance chuckled, not paying attention. He continued as Keith walked closer to him.

  
"Alright whatever you do, don't freak out! It'll make things worse."

  
Lance raised an eyebrow.

  
"What are you talking abou..."

  
He felt tiny legs crawl on his skin and froze completely.

  
"Don't panic!"

  
He took a deep breath and shrieked at the top of his lungs, standing up and running to the field. Keith chased after him.

  
"No, calm down! It could bite you!"

  
"SPIDER!!!! THERES A SPIDER ON ME!! AH!!"

  
Lance spun around trying to get it off of him. Keith chased after him, trying to help but Lance just kept screaming and throwing his body around.

  
"BLUE! Calm down!"

  
The spider crawled down Lance's back and that was even worse. Lance was screaming like his body was on fire! He went all Hulk and literally ripped off his shirt! It slipped off his long torso and fell to the ground.

  
"KEITH! HELP ME! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!"

  
"Hold still!"

  
"AHHH!!!"

  
Keith rolled his eyes, and eventually tackled Lance to the ground, pinning him down. He squirmed under him as Keith looked for the spider.

  
"IS IT GONE!? GET. IT. OFF. ME!"

  
Keith searched his entire body, no spider.

  
"It's gone, Blue! It's gone!"

  
Lance's chest heaved up and down fast as he looked around him. Keith stared down at his broad shoulders.. ears reddening. Lance looked back up at him. His eyes widened and he brought his hand up to Keith's face.

  
"B-Blue...?"

  
Lance pulled his hand back, and **_SMACK!_** Keith flipped off of him, holding the side of his face.

  
"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

  
He yelled. Lance sat up.

  
"The spider! It was crawling in your hair! What was I supposed to do!?"

  
Keith rubbed the side of his red face. Lance stood to his feet, reaching his hand out. Keith grabbed it and stood up.

  
"Thanks.."

  
"Yeah... Sorry... 'bout your face."

  
Keith eyed Lance's bare chest, quickly looking away. Lance walked over and picked up his shirt.

  
"Why don't we... finish later."

  
They walked back to the tree. Keith gathered his stuff up, zipping his backpack. Cold air burned his lungs as he finally caught his breath.

  
"See you... later."

  
Without anymore words, Keith nodded and walked away.


	15. Taking Charge (Part 1)

**October 18  
4:11am**

Keith yawned, stretching out his legs.

  
" _Hey there, mullet wearer._ "

  
He turned, looking upward.

  
"Oh great.. Come here to slap me up some more?"

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"Um. No."

  
"Then why are you here? It's a closed practice."

  
"We're tutoring. I brought your book."

  
Keith stared at him, puzzled.

  
"What? _Now?_ "

  
"Do you want to pass?"

  
Keith stood.

  
"Well yeah, but-"

  
"Then don't question me. Let's get to studying!"

  
So all through practice, Lance was right by Keith's side. Helping him study. Showing him equations and working them out verbally. Coach Thace yelled at Lance, but he just ignored him. Keith apologized and said it was some science thing they were testing.

  
" _Keith! In the goal!_ "

  
"Yes Coach!"

  
Keith ran out to the goal and stood in it.

  
"Um... you might want to... back up. This is sort of a drill."

  
"And being a goal boy is more important than failing?"

  
Lance raised his eyebrow, holding the book up. Keith sighed.

  
"Fine, your loss. But I warned you."

  
Balls started shooting at Keith as he blocked them one by one. Lance jumped and held the book to his face as the soccer balls came flying in. Keith laughed as they hit Lance's body.

  
"Ow! Ow! Hey!?"

  
The team laughed and Keith grabbed Lance's arm, pulling him out of the goal.

  
"Fuck Blue, you're in the way. Just.. wait _over there_ , until laps."

  
"Fine."

  
Keith walked away and back to his team, high-fiving his team mates.

**October 18  
5:50am**

****

"So what does x equal!?"

  
Lance yelled, running next to Keith.

  
"Um.. I don't remember the original question!"

  
Keith shrugged, jogging around the field. Lance sighed, stopping.

  
"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

  
Keith stopped, breathing hard.

  
"Huh?"

  
"I just went through this problem like three times!"

  
"Well sorry! Its dumb!"

  
"Failing is dumb!?"

  
"No! _You are!_ Go away."

  
Keith ran off, leaving Lance alone.

**October 18  
7:20am**

****

Keith laid in his bed, frowning. He was just trying to run his laps. He was just trying to get a good grade on his trig homework, without working as hard. But Lance was making everything so hard!

  
"Urgh!"

  
He punched his pillow and sighed.

  
"Screw that lousy, no good, fruity, ballet, pop star wannabe!!"

  
He frowned.

  
"With his... his blue eyes and nice smile."

  
His frown went melted away.

  
"And his perfect jawline.. that chiseled chest and WHOA!!"

  
He jumped up, breathing hard.

  
"Whoa.."

  
His heart pounded in his chest.

  
"Am I... _thinking_ about Lance!?"

  
He stood in the middle of his room, looking around.

  
"Well yeah. I mean I am! He's my enemy... that I happen to think is kind of cute? NO! No! Ugh!"

  
Keith walked downstairs, to the main room. He spotted Pidge and Shiro, talking to some other guy.

  
" _Oh! There he is. Keith!_ "

  
He looked up to the voice that was calling his name.

  
"Over here!"

  
He walked over.

  
"Hey Pidge, Shiro. Who's this?"

  
"This is my older brother, Matt! Matt, this is my roommate, Keith."

  
They shook hands, exchanging smiles.

  
"Nice to meet you, Matt."

  
"Likewise."

  
"Matt's gonna be staying with Shiro and getting a job here! Isn't that cool?"

  
"Yeah that's... awesome! Hey can I talk with you for a sec, Pidge?"

  
Pidge hopped off the counter, pulling Keith to the side.

  
"Wait! Me first."

  
Keith sighed.

  
"Fine."

  
"Look.. I haven't seen Matt in a couple months and i really missed him and I really wanted to spend some time with him, so I was wondering if you could cover for me tonight? And tomorrow?"

  
Keith nodded, shrugging.

  
"Yes, fine!"

  
"Yay!"

  
She hugged Keith's waist, smiling and running back over to her brother.

  
"But I have something to tell you! Ugh Fuck, never mind."

**October 18  
7:27am**

****

Lance wanted to walk into the practice room. He wanted to play with his band. But he didn't want to be harassed by his mates about his inability to sing. It was embarrassing. It was heartbreaking. It was-

  
" _Blue?_ "

  
He turned to see Nyma standing behind him. She waved.

  
"We cancelled practice today... well I did."

  
"Oh.."

  
"Yeah.. um.. look I'm sorry about everything that happened.. with Rolo."

  
"Don't be. It's not your fault."

  
She reached out and hugged him. He hugged her back, squeezing her.

  
"How about we get some food before classes start? Just you and me?"

  
"Sure."

  
She intertwined her fingers in his and they walked to the café.

  
"So... I saw you talking to that goth boy."

  
She looked at him.

  
"What... what goth boy?"

  
"The one with the mullet? Is he harassing you or something? Cause I'll put him in his place for you."

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"No one's harrassing me. Iverson partnered us up for a big project is all."

  
"Really? Ew. I feel sorry for you."

  
"Why do you say that?"

  
"Because being partners with a poor boy? Must suck. Does he smell bad?"

  
**_Only when he comes from practice._ **

  
"Uh, I wouldn't know. We haven't got that close."

  
Lance rubbed the back of his neck. They made their way into the café, sitting at their usual table. Hunk was there, writing in a notebook.

  
"Hey Hunk, how's it going?"

  
The two sat down.

  
"Oh hey. It's going great! I've finished the notes for our project for the showcase. Oh, man."

  
Hunk touched his chest, closing his eyes.

  
"I have to say, I'm a genius!"

  
"Well we all agree with that."

  
Nyma smiled.

  
"True. When do you want to work on this baby?"

  
Hunk looked across the table. Lance's eyes widened.

  
"Are you talking to me?"

  
"Duh! You're my partner remember?"

  
**_I am?_ **

  
"Pshh yeah! I know. Just.. kidding."

  
Hunk gave him a puzzled look.

  
"You.. feeling okay, buddy?"

  
He touched his head with the back of his hand.

  
"I'm fine, Hunk. Just stressed is all. Gotta work on a dance for the ballet recital in December, band practices for our upcoming gig, plus two big projects. It's a lot."

  
"You could always move the gig up?"

  
Nyma replied.

  
"I can?"

  
"Yeah you are the leader of this band. And who cares if Rolo throws a fit."

  
" _Why would I be throwing a fit?_ "

  
They looked over to see Rolo taking a seat. Nyma cleared her throat.

  
"Um.. because Blue was just telling me about moving the gig up."

  
"He was?"

  
Lance nodded.

  
"Y-Yeah.. I'm swamped.. and we could still practice and stuff. Weekly. But I have so much going on that i won't be ready for the gig. We won't."

  
"Well Nyma and I-"

  
"I don't think so!"

  
Lance cut him off.

  
"There's no _'Nyma and I'_ anymore. I'm the leader and I say we're moving the gig up and cutting out some practice days. If you don't like it? _Leave._ We can always find someone else."

  
Rolo sat there, face red. He picked up his stuff and got up.

  
"Whatever, man. Let me know when you come down from your high horse."

  
He walked away, and Lance let out a sigh.

  
"Wow Blue. You really told him."

  
Hunk smiled.

  
"Yep. I did. Blue McClain doesn't take orders from anyone anymore. It's time he takes over this ship."

  
Nyma nodded, kissing his cheek.

  
**October 18  
11:10am**

Lance led the ballet class in a stretching exercise.

  
"Good job everyone. Now take a deep breath, and bend forward, touching your toes."

  
All the girl bent forward, touching their toes. Keith stood there, frowning. Lance got up, walking to the back of the class.

  
"Come on, emo. Toes. Touch them."

  
"Obviously I can't. It hurts."

  
"Yeah. That means it's working. Come on."

  
Keith sighed, and bent over, touching his toes. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

  
"Come up and shake it out."

  
Everyone shook it out and Lance returned to the front of the class.

  
"Allura?"

  
"Oh!"

  
She ran to the front, standing by Lance.

  
"I'm proud to say that everyone in here sighed up for the big recital!"

  
Keith's head shot up and his eyes wandered to Lance's face.

  
"We're still waiting on a few more signatures so we won't be starting until we have them. But thanks again everyone!"

  
All the girls giggled.

  
"Unfortunately I've been a little busy with class work so... uh.. free time for the rest of class!"

  
Allura smiled and walked into her little office. Keith grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. Lance followed.

  
"Where ya headed?"

  
"Sleep. Leave me alone."

  
Lance grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Keith snatched it away.

  
"Okay, quit touching me."

  
"What's your deal? Why are you always so.."

  
Lance snapped, thinking.

  
" _Emo?_ "

  
Keith finished.

  
"I wasn't going to say that but sure. Emo."

  
"I'm tired Blue, okay? No tutoring right now or at practice or anything."

  
His tone fell.

  
"Whoa. Are you okay?"

  
Keith rubbed his eyes.

  
"I'm tired. Got too much going on."

  
"Same here. And I think I can help. Do you have a planner?"

  
"Aren't those for rich pricks?"

  
"Ug _never mind_. Come with me."

  
They walked out and took the stairs to Lance's room. He unlocked the door and looked back at Keith.

  
"Um.. wait here."

  
"I'll try my best."

  
Lance walked inside and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing a tiny book. He walked back out and closed the door.

  
"Alright. Here."

  
"You _actually_ had a planner? Damn, I was right."

  
Lance smiled.

  
"Just take it, and write your schedule inside it."

  
"Right now?"

  
"Mhm. Here's a pen."

  
Keith took the pen and sighed.

  
"I need something to write on."

  
Lance sighed, turning around. Keith put the planner to Lance's back and wrote in it. He began to squirm.

  
"Hold still!"

  
"I can't! It's tickles!"

  
He laughed.

  
"Fuck Blue, you're like a child."

  
He pulled away and put the planner in Lance's hands.

  
"Thanks. I'll have a schedule that can work for both of us."

  
"Both of us?"

  
Keith repeated.

  
"Yep. Meet me in the library tonight."

  
"Cant. Working double shift tonight."

  
"Oh.. then wait for me after Iverson and we'll walk together."

  
Keith stared hard at Lance.

  
"What?"

  
"Why are you even helping me? I thought you hated me? I mean.. I hate you? So.."

  
Lance smirked.

  
"I _do_ hate you, 80's dude. No doubt in my mind. I hate everything about you."

  
**_Liar._ **

  
"And I, you."

  
"And the only reason I'm helping you is so I can see _my name_ on our semester project. Remember?"

  
"Can't forget."

  
"Great. Then I'll see you tonight. Bring some paper."

  
"Whatever."

  
Keith frowned, walking away.


	16. Taking Charge (part 2)

**October 18  
8:55pm**

Keith sat in Iverson's class, bored. Pidge took all the notes and handed them to Keith as class was coming to an end.

  
"Thanks. I'll give them back tomorrow."

  
"No, thank you. For covering for me and working by yourself tonight. Matt thanks you too."

  
Keith nodded.

  
"No big deal. Have fun tonight."

  
Iverson dismissed the class, reminding them about their end of semester projects. Keith and Pidge walked out and down to the main room.

  
"Bye Keith!

  
Pidge hugged him and ran outside. Keith looked over at Shiro, who was smiling.

  
"What?"

  
"Oh, nothing."

  
"You have a goofy smile on your face, Shiro. It's not _nothing_."

  
He walked over, tapping the desk.

  
"Fine.. Allura said yes."

  
"Oh... you actually asked her out?"

  
"Yeah. You told me to?"

  
"I did?"

  
Keith raised his eyebrow.

  
"Yes! You literally said _go for it!_ So I did!"

  
"I'm joking, calm down. Where you taking her?"

  
"Don't know yet. Should it be fancy or casual?"

  
"Um... casual."

  
"Sooo dinner and a movie?"

  
"Sounds good. I gotta go."

  
Keith walked began for the stairs.

  
"You know you could take the elevator? It's for everyone."

  
"No thanks. Don't like 'em."

  
He continued to walk upstairs to his room, walking inside.

  
________________________________

  
He stepped out of the shower, wiping the fog from the mirror. His eyes wander to his scars. _'Permanent'_ his mind whispers. He looked away, walking out of the bathroom. He grabbed his dark skinny jeans, putting them on over his boxers. He put on a long sleeved shirt, then his lime colored work over it, frowning.

  
"This is the worst color ever."

  
He grabbed his dorm key and walked out of the room, heading back down to the lobby. He noticed Shiro, who looked to be heading out.

  
"Hey cat lady!"

  
Keith called. Shiro turned around and chuckled.

  
"Okay, i only have _one cat_ , and she's a baby."

  
"Yeah that's one out of the hundred you'll get in the future."

  
Shiro shook his head.

  
"Heading to work?"

  
"Yeah, just need my keys you confiscated. 'Cause your a fucking jerk."

  
"You were on dorm arrest! Not to mention speeding."

  
Shiro walked behind the counter, looking around. He looked in drawers and all over the counter but nothing. Until he heard a jingle. He looked up and saw Keith smirking, keys in one hand.

  
"How'd you get those!? And why did you even bother asking!?"

  
"I like messing with you. Bye turd."

  
Keith walked to the back, getting on his motorcycle and driving up to Lime Lioness. He parked and got off, walking in.

  
"Hello!? Coran!? It's Keith! Here for a double shift!"

  
" _Back here!_ "

  
Keith walked to the back. There Coran was, getting ready to leave.

  
"Going somewhere?"

  
"I was actually headed home. I'm exhausted. Hope you don't mind working alone so late?"

  
"As long as you'll pay extra, I'll work alone all night long."

  
Coran chuckled.

  
"You've got a deal, young man. See ya tomorrow."

  
He patted Keith's shoulder and headed out. Keith walked around for a bit. He began to sweep.. Then he organized some books on the shelves.. he grabbed a random comic and sat on the floor and started to read it. He read another one. And another. And another. _And another_ waiting patiently for the little bell above the door to ring.. just once..

  
________________________________

  
Lance was lost and time was running out. He carried Keith's book under his arm, and put his hood on. It was cold and wet and everything looked the same.

  
"Fuck! I should've taken my limo. This is ridiculous."

  
He reached into his pocket for his phone. Wait.. he reached into his _other pocket_ for his phone. Then his pants pockets.

  
_**You left it on the dresser, dummy.** _

  
Lance whined and turned around.

  
"I'll just go back to the school and start over! Shit, Keith is going to kill me for sure."

  
**October 18  
10:40pm**

Keith sighed, laying in a pile of comic books. He managed to read every one while waiting for someone to come in.

  
"I should probably put these back."

  
He got up, and took his time. Putting each comic back one by one in their order. He checked the clock. 2 hours of doing nothing left to go. He heard a _ding_ and looked around the bookshelves.

  
" _Hello? Anyone here?_ "

  
"Uh.. Welcome to Lime Lioness... or whatever."

  
Keith spoke of boredom. Footsteps approached closer to him and he frowned.

  
"You're late."

  
"What!? Okay _no!_ You left without me!"

  
Keith went to speak but stopped. He _did_ leave without him. Oops.

  
"Then I got lost and had to go back. So blame you for not walking with me!"

  
Lance frowned. Keith smiled a little.

  
"Sorry."

  
"Whatever. Let's just study."

  
Keith walked to the glass checkout desk, sitting behind it. Lance followed, sitting in the stool next to his.

  
"Alright. Ready for some trig?"

  
"Never."

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. But I can't promise anything."

  
He flipped the page and stopped. Keith took out a pen and paper and began writing. At first it was just a one way thing. Then they began going through some.. trials...

  
**October 18  
11:00pm**

  
"Okay... I think I get it?"

  
Keith nodded.

  
"That's great. But there's another section you're forgetting."

  
"Fuck."

  
**October 18  
11:10pm**

"Urg, no mullet head! That's the wrong answer!"

  
Lance yelled.

  
"But you JUST told me it was right!"

  
"Noo I said your _work_ was right! But then again I can't really tell from the chicken scratch you call _handwriting!_ "

  
Keith raised his eyebrows.

  
"You did not just go there!?"

  
"Oh yeah! I think I just fucking did!"

  
**October 18  
11:17pm**

Keith sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

  
"Nope! I can do this, Blue. I can't. There's too many numbers and letters and answers!"

  
Lance sighed also, looking over at Keith.

  
"Yes you can, man. Just focus."

  
"I am focusing! It's to hard and my brain is aching!"

  
Keith panicked.

  
"I-I can't solve for this over here and I can't get the right answer over there! I'm gonna fail trig and there's nothing I can do!"

  
"Keith!!"

  
Lance slapped Keith in the face and he fell off his stool. He looked up from the ground, shocked.

  
"Pull yourself together! You're loosing it!"

  
"I.... I am?"

  
"Yes!"

  
Lance helped him up, and he sat back down.

  
"Whoa.. sorry. Lost my brain for a sec."

  
"It's okay. It happens to all of us. Now grab that calculator!"

  
**October 18  
11:25pm**

Both boys sat in the floor, looking at comic books.

  
"Who knew tutoring could tire a person out?"

  
Keith commented, laying back.

  
"Who knew tutoring _you_ could tire me out?"

  
Lance chuckled, laying back next to him.

  
"Let's talk about something other than math please."

  
"Deal. So.. what you gonna be for Halloween?"

  
Lance asked. Keith shrugged.

  
"An emo, poor kid who can't figure out trig. Oops.. sorry."

  
Lance shook his head.

  
"I was thinking about being a werewolf. But a sexy one."

  
"Is there such thing?"

  
Keith asked, confused.

  
"You'd be surprised, my friend."

  
"... _friend?_ "

  
Keith sat up, looking at Lance.

  
"Uh. What?"

  
"You just called me your.. _friend_."

  
"I mean... well.. yeah. I guess I did."

  
"You think of me as your... your friend?"

  
Lance shrugged, playing with the zipper of his jacket.

  
"Sure. Is that a problem?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"I don't know.. guess not. I still hate you, though."

  
"That's fine with me, mullet."

  
He reached up, pulling at Keith's mullet.

  
"I still hate you, too."

  
Keith flashed a real smile. Teeth and everything. That's the second one Lance has seen and _admired._ Wait!! Let's double check.

  
_'Am I admiring his smile?'_

  
Lance asked from in his head, to the tiny voice in his head.

  
_**Yep. You're even blushing. And say hello to those butterflies in your stomach. Plus the sweaty palms-** _

  
"Alright!"

  
Lance yelled at the voice. Accidentally out loud that it made Keith jump a bit.

  
"Uh... I-I mean.. cool."

  
Keith nodded, looking away.

  
"Want to start up again?"

  
He asked.

  
"No. Definitely not ready."

  
"Yeah me either. Another twenty minutes?"

  
Keith raised his eyebrow. Lance nodded.

  
"Sounds good."


	17. Panic Attack

**October 21  
9:50am**

Keith paced in front of his trig room. Nervous about his test. Nervous.  _Nervous about his test!_ But... Lance was right there next to him, like he had been almost every hour of the 3 days they spent tutoring. Encouraging Keith. Making him less stressed.

  
"Just remember everything I taught you from the last 3 days. Make sure it never leaves."

  
"Okay.. got it."

  
"And you remember all the formulas? I made you a notecard just in case."

  
Lance pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Keith.

  
"Oh.. thank you."

  
"Don't mention it. Just get in there and work your ass off!"

  
Keith took a deep breath, shaking his hands out.

  
"Okay."

  
"Are there anymore questions you have before I leave?"

  
Keith smirked.

  
"Yeah.. why are you such a stupid looking rich boy?"

  
Lance smiled.

  
"Oh ha ha! Emo freak has jokes?"

  
"Just a few."

  
Keith smiled. _That makes three._ Lance felt his chest get tight.

  
"W-Well I gotta head to class, but I'll see you later?"

  
Keith nodded.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Okay. And.. good luck."

  
Without anything further, Lance turned and walked away. Keith watched as he left, biting his lip nervously.

 

Lance walked outside, walking to his first class. _Astrophysics with Ms. Beach._ Aka Ms. Bitch, as all the other students called her. But Lance didn't think she was a bitch. She was really nice... to him. As he reached the class, he sat toward the middle, where Hunk was waiting for him.

  
"Hey bud, where were you?"

  
Lance froze.

  
"Uh... café. Ran out of coffee again.."

  
"Oh. Felt like I haven't seen you in ages."

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"Yeah man, been busy. We should hang tonight though if your free?"

  
"Course I'm free. Come by the Yellow Paladin tonight! Food on me."

  
"And tips on me?"

  
"You know it."

  
They dapped fists and began taking notes. All class, Lance watched the clock. Wondering if a certain someone was doing okay. He wondered if the notecard he gave him was readable enough. He tapped his pencil against his desk and sighed.

  
"Blue?"

  
"Huh?"

  
He looked over at Hunk. Then behind Hunk. Then around Hunk. Everyone was staring at him. Including his teacher.

  
"It's a yes or no, Mr. McClain?"

  
"Oh... sorry.. what?"

  
Ms. Beach sighed.

  
"Pay more attention, please."

  
"Sorry.."

  
She continued to explain whatever she was talking about and Lance slumped in his seat.

  
"Blue are you sure you're okay?"

  
He looked over at Hunk, nodding.

  
"Oh, yeah. I'm perfect."

  
**October 21  
11:00am**

Lance walked into the ballet class early. Allura smiled at him.

  
"Good morning Blue!"

  
"Hey beautiful. You got any extra dance shoes?"

  
"Um.. let me check."

  
She walked to one of her closets and rummaged through it. Lance took off his usual gray shoes and put his stuff in the corner. Allura came back and handed him the pair off shoes.

  
"Here you are. Barely used."

  
"Thanks."

  
He sat on the floor and began putting them on. Allura sat by him, crossing her legs.

  
"So... guess who asked me out?"

  
Lance looked at her and shrugged.

  
"Uh... I don't know..?"

  
"Officer Shirogane!"

  
She squealed, holding her hands together. Lance nodded.

  
"Ohh you mean the old guy at the front who always has the kitten?"

  
She nodded, laughing.

  
"He's not old! He's my age."

  
"Yeah. Old. But hey, that's great. Congrats."

  
Lance wrapped his arm around her.

  
"Now all we have to do is find you a girlfriend and we can double date!"

  
He laughed.

  
"Yeah good luck with that."

  
"I'm sure you have tons of girls just lined up for miles for you."

  
Lance rubbed his chin.

  
"I do, actually. And their _all_. Right there."

  
He pointed to the door, and they looked to see all the girls who're in the glass, giggling and smiling. Allura sighed, getting up.

  
"Come on in ladies."

  
**October 21  
11:15am**

Keith was missing all his classes for this test. This one test. And the sad part was? There were going to be more like it, not to mention the final, with _100_ questions on it. Keith was freaking out now. His breathing was getting harder to do. He fingertips went numb, and he dropped his pencil. Next he was falling out of his chair and onto the ground.

  
"Oh my!"

  
His teacher called out, getting out of her chair. She rushed over to his side, beeping Officer Shiro. In the next minute, Shiro was walking through the door, and by Keith's side.

  
"Keith!? Are you okay!?"

  
He tried to respond but couldn't breathe. His vision went blurry with tears and he clenched his chest. It was tightening around him and the pain was unforgettable. Shiro picked him up and quickly rushed out of the room.

  
**October 21  
11:30am**

Keith opened his eyes slowly.. there were tubes up his nose, and he started to freak out again.

  
" _Relax Keith! It's okay._ "

  
He looked up to see Shiro by his side. He laid his head back, relaxing.

  
"Oh, man.. please tell me I finished my test?"

  
Shiro shook his head. Keith sighed, frowning.

  
"Sorry. You had a panic attack and blacked out."

  
"A panic attack!? I haven't had one since I was seven. What the fuck!?"

  
Keith slammed his fist on the bed.

  
"Just relax, before you have another one."

  
"How long do I have to stay here? I have more classes."

  
"I excused you already. But there's another thing."

  
Keith sat up.

  
"What?"

  
"Your coach found out about what happened and is... excusing you from the game tomorrow."

  
Oh fuck no.

  
**October 21  
6:00pm**

Lance sighed, looking at himself in his full body mirror. Third outfit? No. He rolled his eyes and walked to his closet again. There was a pound on his door that startled him. We walked over, opening the door and seeing a very enraged.. Keith.

  
"Oh, hey? How was your test?"

  
"Save it!"

  
Lance jumped a little.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"This was your whole plan all along wasn't it!? Tutor me damn near all week so I'd stress and not be able to play in tomorrow's game!?"

  
"W-What!? I don't know what your talking about-"

  
"Shut up!"

  
Keith yelled. Lance stared at him, a little scared.

  
"Some _friend_ you are! You're bad news! And I should've just fucking noticed that the day you stood me up! So from now on, leave me the fuck alone!"

  
"Keith!?"

  
He stared into Lance's eyes, hard.

  
"I mean it."

  
He stormed off, down the hall. Lance stood there, confused as fuck.


	18. Don't Catch Feelings (part 1)

**October 22  
8:00am**

Keith sat on the bench. THE FUCKING BENCH!! He couldn't believe it. It was already the second game of the year and he was benched. The team was gonna loose for sure. He watched as they warmed up and did some drills.

  
"Ugggghhhh... this is _ridiculous_ , Coach! I feel fine! Just let me in."

  
Coach Thace looked back toward him.

  
"We've had this conversation already. Zip it and support your teammates."

  
Keith sighed, crossing his arms.

  
"Ugh.."

  
________________________________

  
Lance woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was on the floor. In Hunk's room. Oh yeah.. _last night_. He rubbed his head, trying to push the hangover that pounded his brain, _out_ of his head.

  
"Hunk.."

  
He whispered.

  
"Hunk? Wake up."

  
He got up, and realized his shirt was missing.... and he wasn't in Hunk's room.

  
"Ah... fuck!"

  
He rushed, grabbing his clothes and putting them on as fast as he could. He grabbed his jacket, throwing it on and looked underneath the bed for his other sock.

  
" _Blue?_ "

  
The random girl's voice called. He winced and continued to look. Who needs socks!? Not him! He grabbed his phone and stood up.

  
"Uh.. hey there... Anna?"

  
The girl sighed, frowning.

  
"It's Olivia, dumbass."

  
"Right! Listen I've got a-a soccer game to get to, and my university is aaaall the way on the other side of town so I gotta go like.. now!"

  
The girl got up, wrapping her arms around Lance's neck. She kissed it softly and smiled.

  
"You don't have to go, _blueberry._ "

  
He blushed, considering it. Wait? Nope!

  
"I really, really do! I have to see someone today!"

  
He pushed her off, shoving his things into his backpack. She got up and he noticed his shirt. On her body.

  
"Hey you mind giving that shirt back? It's like negative twenty degrees out so.."

  
"Not until you take a shower with me?"

  
She smirked, pulling his head down and kissing his lips. He pulled away.

  
"Alright. One shower then I gotta go."

  
"Deal."

  
She walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower. As she stripped and stepped into the shower, Lance snuck in and grabbed his shirt.

  
"Are you coming in!?"

  
She yelled.

  
"Oh! Yeah! Just unbuttoning my pants!"

  
He slipped his shirt on, along with his shoes, and rushed out the door. Where was he!? He walked to an elevator, and got in.

  
"Uhh lobby please! And hurry!"

  
The other man in the elevator pushed the button, and they descended. Lance pulled out his phone and called Hunk.

  
" _Hello?_ "

  
"Hunk! What happened last night!? Why am I at the-"

  
He stopped, looking around.

  
"Hey what place is this?"

  
He looked to the old man.

  
" _The Marriott Hotel._ "

  
"Thanks. Why am I at the Marriot!!?"

  
Hunk laughed on the other line.

  
" _Ohh yeah! You were flirting with some business chick and she took you back to her place._ "

  
"So you let me go with her!? What kind of friend are you!?"

  
" _She left me a good tip!_ "

  
Lance frowned.

  
"When I see you? You're a dead man. Dead!"

  
He hung up, as the elevator dinged. He ran out, zipping his jacket and looking around.

  
"Taxi!"

  
He held his hand up. A car stopped and he quickly got in.

  
"To Voltron Academy please! And hurry!"

  
The girl in the drivers seat turned and her eyes went wide.

  
" _Oh my god! It's you! You're Blue McClain!_ "

  
"Oh jeez.."

  
He sighed.

  
"Hi. Listen I need to get to my school and-"

  
" _I know all your songs! My name is Tammy! I'm your biggest fan! I went to all your concerts over the summer and I love Rolo! Can I have your autograph!? OH MY GOD, WAIT!_ "

  
Lance held his chest in fear.

  
"Why don't we listen to your music and you can sing for me!? Like a mini concert!?"

  
"Um.. no that's okay. But if you drive, I'll listen to you sing? Okay? Go!"

  
She stepped on the gas, speeding off.

  
**October 22  
8:30am**

Keith sighed, grabbing bunches of his hair.

  
"Come on, Alex!! USE YOUR LEGS AND KICK THE DAMN BALL!!"

  
" _Keith!_ "

  
His coached yelled. He looked up at him.

  
"Hush!"

  
"Oh my god! But-But Alex-"

  
"Enough! No more words from you!"

  
Keith dug his nails into his skin, and closed his eyes.

  
"This is ridiculous! I'm leaving!"

  
He got up, and stormed off toward the building. Cold air shot back at him as he walked in it.

  
"Wait!"

  
He turned to see Pidge. His face softened.

  
"Pidge?"

  
"Come on. You look like you could use some coffee."

  
She grabbed his arm and they headed inside. The building was sooo warm.

  
"Shit it's so cold."

  
"That's why we're getting warm drinks!"

  
"Right."

  
They walked in, and passed Shiro.

  
"Hey you two! Mind if I join?"

  
He smiled.

  
"Actually yes. _We do._ "

  
Pidge rolled her eyes.

  
"Don't listen to him, he's crabby. Come on."

  
The three walked to the café.

  
"I get free food and beverages for being staff, so what'll it be?"

  
Shiro asked. Keith sighed.

  
"Whatever Pidge wants. I'm going to sit down."

  
Keith walked away, and to a table booth. He slid in, and sighed. There were so many thoughts running through his head that is ached. A tall guy sat down, and he looked over at him. Shiro.

  
"Hey. Pidge had to take off so it's just us. That okay?"

  
Keith shrugged, nodding. Shiro slipped him his coffee, and he took it between his hands.

  
"Thanks.."

  
He mumbled. Shiro smiled.

  
"So.. what's been up? Besides not being able to play today?"

  
"I don't know."

  
He said bluntly. Shiro sighed.

  
"Listen Keith.. I'm not always an officer or a.. _turd_ as you would say."

  
Keith chuckled.

  
"I am a good guy and I'm here for you whenever you need me. For anything."

  
Keith looked up at him. Was he being nice? Wait? Wasn't he always nice?

  
"Okay?"

  
"Yeah. I got it..."

  
Shiro sipped his coffee.

  
"I can see you keep your guard up."

  
"Well letting down will just get me hurt. And I don't have time for that."

  
Keith snapped.

  
"I get it. But I would never hurt you."

  
"And how do i know that?"

  
"You don't. That's why you have to trust me when I say."

  
"Yeah, I don't trust people."

  
"Not even Pidge?"

  
Keith was silent. How could he _not_ trust Pidge? She was the sweetest thing in the world. But don't tell anyone he thought that. He'll go all _'stabby boy'_ on you. He cleared his throat.

  
"This isn't about her. This about you. And me. Mostly you."

  
"You're right. So tell me what you were up to with you're so called _rival_ at 3am that one morning?"

  
Keith's body froze. Solid. Shiro smirked. _'Gotcha'_ he thought.

  
"Don't know what you're talking about."

  
"Oh you know. You know good and well what I'm talking about. So where'd you go? On a date?"

  
"What!? No!"

  
"On a magical date ride through the town on your little motorcycle?"

  
Shiro was teasing, but he knew Keith was going to crack soon. He could see it.

  
"Absolutely not!"

  
"Oh right. You snuck off and did stuff behind the bleachers right? Because your so in love with-"

  
Keith stood up, knocking his coffee to the ground and grabbing Shiro by the shirt.

  
"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

  
"You're right Keith! So why don't you tell me!?"

  
They stared at each other, smirk on Shiro's face. Anger and embarrassment on Keith's. He sighed, letting him go and sitting back in his seat.

  
"I really fucking hate you."

  
"I know.. You want to talk about it?"

  
Keith hesitated... then nodded. _Boom._ Shirogane wins.

  
"But don't expect me to get all sappy and girly with my feelings! Cause I won't!"

  
Shiro nodded.

  
"Fine by me."

  
Keith sighed a long sigh.

  
"Alright. It's about Blue... his real name is Lance.."

  
In only a few minutes, and a new mug of coffee, Keith explained everything. The deal. Getting stood up. The spider incident. The tutoring. _Everything._

  
"... so I knocked on his dorm door, and just... I just yelled at him, Shiro."

  
Shiro nodded, listening.

  
"And he didn't even apologize."

  
"Well maybe he didn't think it was his fault. He was just holding up his end of the deal. Maybe he thought everything was going good. Then you yelled at him out of nowhere. And now what do you think he's feeling?"

  
Keith thought about it. Crap. What _was_ Lance feeling?

  
"I... I don't know.."

  
"Exactly."

  
Keith sighed, rubbing his fingers over his face.

  
"I can't do _it_..."

  
Silence..

  
"Do _what_ , exactly?"

  
" _Catch feelings!_ "

  
Shiro stared at him.

  
"I can't do that! I-I don't do that? _Keith_ doesn't catch feelings.."

  
"Okay then. What _does_ Keith do?"

  
Sigh.. frown.

  
"He.. ignores his feelings. Always. Until they go away.."

  
He mumbled. Shiro sighed.

  
"You shouldn't do that."

  
"And I shouldn't be the one that gets hurt either?"

  
"How would you know? Can you suddenly predict the future?"

  
"No. I just know."

  
"Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

  
Keith was quiet. Really quiet. Shiro frowned.

  
"Okay let me rephrase that. Have you ever had a _crush_ on someone before? Ever?"

  
"No! Okay no! I haven't!"

  
Shiro smiled.

  
"And don't call it a _crush!_ It's not."

  
"Oh right. Catching feelings."

  
"I don't catch feelings."

  
"And you can't control them either. Or stuff them deep down where no one can reach them. You have to let nature do its thing."

  
"I'm not getting my period, Shiro. Nature doesn't have any effect on my body."

  
"You sure?"

  
Keith deadpanned him.

  
"Okay okay. All I'm going to say is do you. Do whatever you want. Or don't. Accept your feelings or don't. But do not ignore them. I promise you? That'll mess you up."

  
Keith's ears ate Shiro's words. He hated them. But they weren't bad. He nodded and sighed.

  
"Fine."

  
________________________________

  
Lance sighed, finally arriving to VA. He ran away from the taxi, running to the field.

  
"I'm here! I made it! Wh... wh..."

  
He looked around. The field was empty. The bleachers were empty. He checked his phone for the time.

  
**10:00am**

  
"Fuck! I missed it."

  
He headed inside, walking passed the main room and straight to the elevator.

  
" _Hold it!_ "

  
He stuck his arm through, waiting for the person who called out. Nyma walked through.

  
"Oh! Hey Blue."

  
"Hey..."

  
She examined his face.

  
"Rough night?"

  
"You have no idea. I have this killer hangover, lost one of my socks, and had to drive over here with a crazy taxi fan lady! It was _horrible._ "

  
Nyma giggled.

  
"I just want a hot shower, warm bed, and a big glass of water. With an aspirin."

  
"I've got all those things back in my room."

  
She smiled. Lance smiled back.

  
"Then I guess I'm headed to your room."

  
She pressed the button to her dorm, smile plastered to her face.


	19. Don't Catch Feelings (part 2)

**October 22  
1:00pm**

Keith sat at the store, watching Pidge work on her individual project for the showcase. Shiro's arm.

  
"This is incredible material!"

  
"Thanks Coran! I actually started on Shiro's arm a year ago but never finished because.. what was the point?"

  
"Yeah. Thanks."

  
Shiro rolled his eyes.

  
"But THEN I said, why not get first place in the showcase AND give Shiro a super badass arm! See? Win-win."

  
"Yeah. Sure."

  
Pidge laughed.

  
"Hey could you take over for a bit? Gotta use the restroom.

  
"Course."

  
She handed Coran the wrench and walked to the back. Keith sighed, getting up.

  
"Well as fun as this is? And it's not by the way. I mean we've been sitting here tinkering and testing and changing between projects for two hours? I'm going out."

  
He grabbed his black hoodie, putting it on and zipping it all the way. His hood was tossed over his head and he walked out.

  
"Where's he going?"

  
Shiro shrugged.

  
" _Out._ "

  
Keith walked down the street, head down with his hands in his pocket. It was getting colder outside, he noticed. Great. He continued to walk, his breath visible. His ears rang with a familiar laugh and he quickly looked up.

  
_Kill me now!_

  
His inner voice screamed. Lance, and Nyma came walking down until eventually they stopped, looking at Keith.

  
"Oh look.. It's the _poor boy._ "

  
Nyma commented, looking him up and down.

  
"Oh look. It's the stuck up _bitch_ who _thinks_ she has talent because she's in a band. But we all know the real truth. How sore does your mouth usually get?"

  
Lance was fucking shocked by Keith's choice of words. Nyma stepped up to him, getting in his face.

  
" _What_ did you just call me?"

  
"I called you a bitch. Wait wait no I didn't."

  
Keith chuckled.

  
"I called you a _stuck up_ bitch. Silly me."

  
Nyma brought her arm up to slap him, but was pulled away by Lance.

  
"Chill!"

  
Lance pulled her away from Keith.

  
"You better listen to your friend."

  
She hissed his way. Lance sighed.

  
"Nyma ignore just him. He's.. a nobody."

  
Keith raised his eyebrows.

  
"Oh _I'm_ a nobody? Why don't you tell her where you've been for the past four days. With me."

  
"Blue? What's he talking about?"

  
"Nothing! _Nothing._ Why don't you uh.. go ahead and go on without me."

  
Nyma smiled evilly and kissed Lance's cheek. She walked up to Keith and whispered in his ear.

  
"And for your information? He's my _boyfriend_."

  
Keith's breath caught in his throat and she smiled again, walking away. Lance sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

  
"Goodbye, Blue."

  
"Wait wait!"

  
Lance grabbed Keith's arm, and he jerked away violently. Keith proceeded to pull out his knife from the back of his pants, and held it up to Lance.

  
" _Do not_ touch me!"

  
"Okay okay!"

  
Lance held his arms up.

  
"Just relax."

  
"Relax!? How about you go tell your _girlfriend_ to _relax!_ Since I'm suuuch a nobody!"

  
"Keith I didn't mean-"

  
"You know the other day? When you called me your _friend?_ "

  
Keith moved his knife forward, touching it to Lance's throat.

  
"You never meant it did you?"

  
Lance was quiet.

  
"Did you!?"

  
"Ah! _No!_ "

  
He blurted. With expression on Keith's face, Lance knew he said the wrong thing..

  
"That's what I thought."

  
Keith laughed.

  
"Y-you know what!? Fuck you! You're an ass, and you're just like every rich fuck in the world! And if you _think_ I'm going to do our semester project? Think again. The deal is off. _Everything_ is off."

  
Keith pulled his knife, walking away. Lance ran after him.

  
"Keith come on! You're overreacting!"

  
"I'm giving you a warning, Lance. If you come near me? I'll stab you."

  
Keith walked off, tucking his knife away. His heart raced in his chest as his thoughts scattered all though his head.

  
**October 22  
1:40pm**

Keith walked back to Lime Lioness, rubbing his hands together.

  
"Damn Keith, where'd you run off to?"

  
Pidge smiled. Keith shrugged.

  
"Just.. for a walk. It's cold out there."

  
"Oh. Shiro just left. He was tired and I told him I'd finish up his arm another time."

  
Keith hung up his hoodie, shivering.

  
"And Coran?"

  
"Went to pick up some supplies or something. Looks pretty chilly out."

  
"Oh yeah.. it is.."

  
Pidge stared at Keith. He leaned against the front counter.

  
"Why... why don't you go back to the dorms. You don't look good."

  
"What? No I'm... fine."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yep. Im great."

  
Pidge grabbed Keith's hand. He looked up in her direction.

  
"Seriously.."

  
He waited for her to say something else.

  
"Go back. I'll cover here."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
She nodded, smiling. Keith smiled back.

  
"Alright. Thanks Pidge. I owe you."

  
"I'll hold you to that, buddy. Stay warm."

  
"You too."

  
Keith grabbed his hoodie, fixing the gloves on his hands, and walking out.

  
**October 22  
4:00pm**

Keith opened his eyes, tiredly. He was laying up in his bed, cozy and warm. He yawned, feeling more sleepy than he's ever been in a while. He needed to shower. But he was just so _tired_. Of school. Of sports. Of Lance. Stupid, stupid Lance. But why did he care? He didn't catch feelings remember? Right. So.. yeah.

  
"Hm..."

  
Keith yawned again, closing his eyes shut. Falling back to sleep.. slowly..

  
**October 23  
5:00am**

Keith sighed, wide awake. He looked over at the bed across the room and noticed Pidge, sound asleep. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed.

  
"I need to shower."

  
He grabbed an extra pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and turned on the shower, setting his clothes on the toilet seat. He began taking off his clothes, from his shirt to his socks and shoes he slept in. The water was hot on his skin as he stepped into the shower. Not warm. **Hot.** It stung his body all over but he ignored it. Grabbing his bar of soap, he washed his body clean. He stuck his head against the wall in front of him and sighed, closing his eyes. Hot water ran down neck to his back and he winced a little. The shower shut off as he turned the knob, and he stepped out onto a rug. He dried his feet and wrapped his towel around his waist. He wiped the fog from the mirror, and his eyes dropped to his chest and arms. Scanning every piece of skin. He sighed looking away quickly and getting himself dressed. As he walked out, he made sure he was quiet, not to wake Pidge. He set his dirty clothes in his duffle bag and put on his socks and shoes. He grabbed his backpack and walked out the room. He walked down four flights of stairs to the main room.

  
"Shiro?"

  
Empty.

  
He pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked to the back door, going out and looking around.

  
"What? Wh..Where's Little Red?"

  
He sighed, frowning.

  
" _Shiro._ "

  
________________________________

  
Noise filled the café as more students woke up and came down, eating breakfast. Keith played with his coffee, barely listening to a word that Pidge, across from him, was saying.

  
"Hello?"

  
He looked up, eyes meeting with hers.

  
"Did you hear me?"

  
"Oh... yeah I did?"

  
"You're lying, aren't you?"

  
Keith sighed.

  
"Yeah.. I am. Sorry just got a lot of stuff on my mind."

  
"I can tell."

  
Pidge sipped her coffee.

  
"How about you tell me what's up? I'm a great listener."

  
"Oh um.. its not really all that. Just school and... stuff."

  
He took a sip of his coffee. Pidge fixed her glasses.

  
"You mean stuff like.. _Blue McClain?_ "

  
"Mm!"

  
Keith nearly choked on his hot beverage, as it poured down his throat. He coughed in advance and swallowed down some water.

  
"W-What?"

  
"I'm not stupid Keith. I know what's been going on."

  
Oh no this was it! Pidge was totally going to befriend him! Or... something...?

  
"You do?"

  
"Yeah! He's been letting you work on the semester project all by yourself. What a jerk."

  
Keith let out a sigh of relief and sat back.

  
"Right.. yeah don't worry. I told him I wasn't doing it anymore so..."

  
"Good for you. I mean he's rich he should just hire someone to do it for him and put your name on it."

  
Pidge scoffed. Keith nodded.

  
"Yeah. Well I gotta go see Shiro about my motorcycle. Wanna come?"

  
"Sure."

  
They got up, throwing away their items and heading over to the main room. There was Shiro, sitting in his spiny chair, as Jet slept on the desk.

  
"Hey cat lady!"

  
Keith yelled, a bit angry. Shiro stood up.

  
"I told you, Jet is-"

  
"Yeah I don't care. Where's my motorcycle!?"

  
He yelled, cutting Shiro off. Shiro crossed his arms.

  
"What part of _'dorm arrest'_ don't you understand?"

  
"What part of _'where is my motorcycle'_ don't YOU understand?"

  
Keith was heated now, and Shiro could care less. Pidge stared at the two as they got into each other's faces.

  
"I had it towed away."

  
"What!? Okay, _no one_ touches Little Red but me! She's _my_ property and you didn't have a right to touch her! Where's the company? I'm going to get her."

  
Keith walked behind the counter, pushing Shiro out the way and going through his desk. Shiro pushed Keith back.

  
"Hey!? You are out of line, Keith! Go back to your dorm room, now!"

  
He faced Shiro, looking him in his eyes.

  
"I don't have to listen to you! _You're not my dad!_ "

  
Keith continued to search, messing up everything on the desk. Jet hissed, jumping over to Pidge. Shiro sighed.

  
"No! I'm _not_ your dad! And that's a good thing too! I wouldn't want to have a son who's an _irresponsible screw up!_ "

  
Pidge gasped. Keith froze, turning around.

  
"... you're right, Officer Shirogane. You're so fucking right."

  
Keith pushed everything off of the desk, making a huge mess. He ran off, going up the stairs.

  
"Shiro!? How could you say that!?"

  
Pidge yelled. Jet jumped out of her hands and she ran up after Keith. Keith opened the door to his room, packing whatever he could fast. He grabbed all his clothes, shoving them into his backpack.

  
" _Keith!_ "

  
He heard outside his room. He grabbed his things and walked out, turning the corner to another flight of stairs. He walked down and straight out the back. He was leaving for his motorcycle. Then going somewhere else. Away from all this drama.

  
**October 22  
6:36pm**

Lance drove around in his car. Yep. His car. _His first car. His jeep Rubicon._ He wasn't going to be driven around all the time. Not anymore. He felt more dependent this way. Like he wasn't even a rich guy! Although he literally just spent $24,000 on this car.. huh... that kinda defeats the purpose of everything he was trying to prove. Eh, whatever. Lance was driving around, when he spotted a guy, walking with a huge bag. He squinted, driving up next to them.

  
"Hey man, you need a ride? It looks like it's gonna rain soon."

  
The hooded guy looked over and Lance cursed himself. Of course... OF COURSE _this guy_ was Keith.

  
"Mullet? What're you doing out here?"

  
"Walking."

  
" _Walking?_ In this weather? Are you crazy?"

  
"Yep. So fuck off."

  
Keith continued to walk, frown stuck to his face. Lance drove along side him.

  
"I could give you a ride? Wherever you need to go?"

  
"I said fuck off!"

  
Keith yelled, stopping. Lance stopped driving and stared at him. Okay that was it. Lance had had enough. Who the fuck does he think he is? Oh right, he's a human being just like everyone else and he doesn't get to tell Lance what to do!

  
"You know what? That's it. I've had enough of this."

  
Lance got out of his car and slammed his door, walking up to Keith.

  
"What's your problem, huh?"

  
"You!"

  
Keith spat. Lance chuckled.

  
"I wasn't finished talking! So you're gonna shut up and listen."

  
"What gives you the-"

  
Before Keith knew it, Lance grabbed Keith by the collar and slammed him against a brick wall.

  
"I talk, you listen!"

  
Lance was fucking _angry._ And Keith could see it in his eyes, and the way his hands gripped around his hoodie.

  
"I am so sick of you, Keith. I am! You come into my life by almost running me down with your pathetic motorcycle, and you never even apologized!"

  
"You ran-"

  
Keith tried to speak.

  
" _SHUT UP!_ I am talking!"

  
Lance yelled. Keith swallowed his sentence.

  
"I've been trying to be the nice guy! When Iverson made us partners, yeah I was mad! But I wasn't pissed off like you because I thought we could work together! Maybe we would make a good team? But no! THEN you just had to fucking attack me for no reason at all! None!"

  
"I-"

  
"Shut up! I wasn't going to fight you back because I didn't want to! Not 'cause I couldn't, or 'cause I didn't want to mess up my hands, but because I didn't want to! You attacked me again and in self defense, I kicked my foot up! I didn't know that was gonna lead you to a broken nose!"

  
Lance shook his head.

  
"You got me detention, and a whole lot of other shitty punishments! I couldn't even play with my band, or teach ballet, two things I both love! And when I stood you up? I felt so bad for that! I felt _horrible!_ I stayed up all night trying to think of a way to apologize! I mean! I sent you a brisket!"

  
"Yeah, and I don't eat meat!"

  
"And how was I supposed to know that!?"

  
Lance yelled. Keith shrugged a little.

  
"Then you bang on my door talking about how I had it out for you to miss your game? Why would I do that? Tell me, Keith. Why?"

  
Keith swallowed.

  
"Because you hate me."

  
"And that's the thing! I _don't_ hate you! If I hated you, I would've never tutored you in the first place! Have you ever thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , a person like me could not hate a person like you? A person who isn't rich? 'Cause I have. It's not about money or-or how popular you are. And yeah, maybe it was at first. But then we actually had a decent conversation. And we laughed. And we.. tutored."

  
Keith's frown disappeared.

  
"I mean come on! I had soccer balls kicked at me, a fucking spider crawling up and down my body, AND I gave up my sleep to come help you out where you worked. I called you my friend. And you _still think_ I hate you?"

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"If you haven't figured it out by now Keith, even after I've made it perfectly clear, i don't hate you. And the day you called me out in d-10? Remember?"

  
Keith nodded.

  
"Yeah, all those things you said were true. And when we were tutored at your job?"

  
Keith nodded again.

  
"That was fun for me. And those next 3 days with you? Also fun for me.. I actually felt like a normal person. No money, or fancy restaurants or anything. Just a math book, a pen, and two guys working really hard. So _you_ don't fail. And I know earlier when I said you were a nobody?"

  
Keith's frown was back.

  
"I never meant it. Swear. I don't even know _why_ I said it. Because you're not a _nobody_ , Keith. You're my friend. And you can hate me as much as you want, as long as you want. I don't care. But you being an asshole to someone who's actually trying to change for you? Stops right now. And I mean it!"

  
Lance frowned. Keith stared at him, letting out a breath.

  
"Blue.."

  
The hands around his hoodie loosened their grip and Lance backed away.

  
"You don't have to say anything. Just get in my car, and I'll take you wherever you're trying to go."

  
Lance sighed, walking back to his new car, and getting in. Keith followed, walking around and getting in on the passenger side. He buckled his seatbelt and sat there. Lance drove off.


	20. So... Friends?

**October 22  
6:51pm**

Lance drove around, the car filled with silence. Keith wanted to say something but no words came out. He was afraid he'd say the wrong thing and Lance would kick him out the car and make him walk in the cold again.. After a few minutes of _thinking_ , Keith finally spoke.

  
"I'm... _sorry_."

  
Lance looked over at Keith who had his eyes glued to his gloved hands.

  
"Wow. This your first time saying that to someone?"

  
"No!"

  
Keith looked at him. Lance let out a breath through his nose and shrugged, eyes moving back to the street.

  
"Yes.."

  
"Thought so. 'S okay."

  
Keith stared at him.

  
"W... What?"

  
"I said 's okay. Apology accepted. _Overdue_ but.. whatever."

  
Silence again.

  
"I really would like to be your friend, Keith. Only if you'd let me."

  
Keith was quiet. Listening.

  
"If your... _embarrassed_ , we could just keep it between just us."

  
"Why would I be embarrassed? Because you're rich and I'm not?"

  
Lance turned a corner.

  
"No. 'Cause we're _rivals_."

  
"Rivals."

  
Keith repeated. There were so many thoughts just coursing their way through his mind. So fucking many.. so he decided to go with the most obvious one and work from there.

  
"We could..."

  
He mumbled. Lance looked over.

  
"Could what?"

  
"Be...  _friends_.. or something.."

  
The car stopped. Keith looked around. Where the hell are they?

  
"Really?"

  
He felt blue eyes on him.

  
"Yeah.. yeah. We can."

  
"No rules or anything?"

  
"Rules?"

  
"You know.. for our reps."

  
"I think _you're_ the only one here with the reputation to uphold. You sure _you're_ not the embarrassed one?"

  
Lance chuckled, showing his teeth.

  
"Yeah. I'm sure."

  
Keith nodded.

  
"So... friends?"

  
He asked, double checking.

  
"Friends."

  
Lance repeated. Keith nodded.

  
"How about I take you back to campus so-"

  
"No."

  
He cut him off. Lance raised an eyebrow.

  
"I'm um... not ready to go back.. that's why I was leaving."

  
"Oh.. what happened?"

  
"Officer _cat lady_ had my motorcycle towed. I need to go get her."

  
"Damn. Alright. I can take you. Know the place?"

  
**October 22  
7:30pm**

Lance parked into the parking of the tow building. Keith got out, closing the door to Lance's car. He rolled down his window.

  
"You want me to wait?"

  
Keith's lip curved up a tiny bit.

  
"Nope. Got it from here. Thanks."

  
"Then I'll see you, mullet."

  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"I really hope not, rich boy."

  
Lance smiled, backing out and driving off. Keith held up the card he found from Shiro's desk and checked if it was the right place. _Varkon's Auto Repair and Towing._ Yep. He walked to the door, knocking angrily.

  
"Hey!? Open this door!"

  
He kept banging until a fat guy came running, opening the door.

  
" _What is it!? Who the hell are you?_ "

  
Keith frowned.

  
"I'm Keith. And you have my motorcycle."

  
" _Keith?_ "

  
"Yep. That's my name."

  
Keith walked passed the guy, and into the rather large building.

  
"Hey!? You can't just walk in here, kid! This is private property!"

  
"And you can't just steal someone's motorcycle! Where is she?"

  
He looked around, and walked to another section of the place. Varkon followed close behind him. Keith spotted Little Red, walking to her and grabbing her by the handles.

  
"Stop! I can't let you take that one!"

  
Varkon stood in front of him. Keith rolled up his sleeves and frowned hard.

  
"Listen here, _Varkon?_ I don't care what you can and can't do. I'm leaving here tonight with _this_ motorcycle whether you like it or not. And if I have to _kick your ass_ , then bring it on."

  
Varkon chuckled, hands on his hips. Then, before he reach him, Keith's knife was pressing against his big belly. Varkon stopped and looked down, holding his hands up in surrender.

  
"Whoa! Take it easy!"

  
"Here's what's happening. I'm leaving with _my_ motorcycle, and you're gonna act like you never even saw me. Got it?"

  
Varkon nodded fast. Keith tucked his knife back, and swung his leg over his motorcycle. He pressed the keys into its ignition and revved her up.

  
"Open the garage."

  
Varkon quickly opened it up with the press of a button, and Keith was kicking the kickstand up.

  
"Oh and if you ever tell anyone? I'll come back here. And _stab_ you."

  
Keith threatened. He sped off, riding out of the building and down the street. In no time, he was pulling up to VA. He parked in his usual spot, hiding his motorcycle more so if Shiro would walk out there, he wouldn't see it. Keith walked out to the field, sighing and walking to the bleachers. He walked all the way to the top and sat down, hands in his hoodie's pockets. _'Stressed'_ he thought.

  
" _You want some company up there?_ "

  
He looked down at a boy, wearing a green jacket. His hair blew in the wind and his eyes popped, bursting with a blue color in their dark environment.

  
"Do you make it a hobby to follow me around?"

  
Keith asked. The boy chuckled, walking up the steps. He sat down on the seats in front of Keith, and faced him.

  
"What're you doing out here, Blue?"

  
"What? Can't I come out for some fresh air?"

  
"There's plenty of _fresh air_ anywhere else you know?"

  
Lance smiled.

  
"Yeah but this air comes with a free emo freak. Couldn't pass that up."

  
"Ohhh I see. So you get an _'emo freak'_ but what does he get?"

  
Lance rubbed his chin.

  
"He gets a handsome guitarist who also happens to be his _friend._ "

  
Keith chuckled.

  
"Cool it with the _'F'_ word. It's barely been 24 hours."

  
Lance got up and sat next to Keith, smile never leaving his face. Keith could smell his cologne as the wind blew it toward him. It was... nice.

  
"So... get your little bike back?"

  
Lance asked.

  
"She's not a _little bike._ She's a motorcycle. And yes, I did."

  
"Oh sorry. Does she have a name?"

  
"Little Red."

  
"Like Little Red Riding Hood!?"

  
Lance jumped. Keith stared over at him, confused.

  
"Like _who?_ "

  
"Like Little Red-"

  
Lance stopped.

  
"Ohh man. Don't tell me you don't know who that is? Big bad wolf? Grandma in the woods?"

  
Keith shrugged, shaking his head. Lance sighed.

  
"I really gotta get you a book."

  
"I don't like reading."

  
"Well you'll love those stories. Trust me. My mama used to read them to me all the time! Until... we got rich.."

  
Lance's excitement faded away. Keith looked over at him.

  
"What do you mean _got rich?_ "

  
"Oh.. yeah we got rich by winning the lottery. Three times."

  
Keith choked.

  
"What!? Three times!? How does that even happen!?"

  
Lance laughed, shrugging.

  
"The McClain's are a very lucky family. Very lucky."

  
"No fucking shit!"

  
Keith shook his head in surprise. Lance smiled.

  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me. We've got money to last forever but.. where's the happiness?"

  
"Happiness?"

  
"Yeah!"

  
Lance sat up.

  
"I mean... ever since then, my family doesn't really talk anymore. Their all preoccupied with their money and... _things._ And back then, I just packed my crap and left."

  
Keith stared at him.

  
"You left? After winning three times!?"

  
"Well we recently won the third time. The second time was when I was about twelve or thirteen."

  
"And the first?"

  
Lance shrugged.

  
"I'd say... seven or eight years old?"

  
Keith rubbed his face.

  
"That's crazy."

  
"I didn't want the money to start controlling me, turning me into someone I wasn't. So I left. Focused on school. And when I joined my band, I accidentally became one of _them_."

  
"By them you mean... A rich boy?"

  
Keith asked. Lance chuckled.

  
"Yep. A rich boy. All over again. So I accepted it, and that's when I started to change. I became a cocky, insensitive, jerk."

  
"Still are."

  
Lance smirked.

  
"Oh ha ha.."

  
There was a long silence. Keith sighed.

  
"I've... I've never had money. Or a family, really..."

  
Lance quickly looked Keith's way.

  
"Wait... You serious...?"

  
Keith nodded.

  
"Oh fuck, I'm sorry! Here I am going on about me, I didn't know-"

  
"Chill. It's fine."

  
Lance's face softened.

  
"But I've realized that life isn't about money. And sometimes it's not always about family. It's about you. Your experiences. Your journey."

  
Keith's words danced around in Lance's head.

  
"And the people you meet along the way."

  
He added. Keith met eyes with Lance and nodded.

  
" _Sometimes._ "

  
Lance sat back, looking up to the grey sky.

  
"Well... it's almost passed curfew. Better get back to our rooms."

  
"Right.."

  
Keith stood up, stretching. He began to walk down when Lance called out.

  
"Hey!?"

  
He turned around.

  
"See you later for some tutoring tomorrow."

  
"Wait? You're still gonna tutor me?"

  
Lance shrugged.

  
"It's the _friendly_ thing to do."

  
He smirked. Keith frowned.

  
"There you go using that _'F'_ word again. Maybe I should reconsider."

  
"Right. Goodnight, mullet."

  
"Night, rich boy."

  
Keith continued to walk down, hopping over the bars, and heading toward the school.

  
"Look back... look..."

  
Lance whispered as he watched Keith walk away. After a while, Keith stopped, and took a look back. A tiny smile appeared on Lance's face as Keith moved on. He made his way inside quietly, backpack strap over his shoulder. No Shiro. No Pidge. He sighed, heading up the stairs.

  
**October 24  
7:31am**

Keith stepped out of the shower, sighing a long sigh. He dried his body, and got dressed, putting his stuff away. Grabbing his backpack, he headed out the door, and down to the main room. He was surprised to see it packed with students. Everywhere. He pushed his way through, frowning.

  
"What the fuck? Move out my way!"

  
He made his way to the front counter, spotting a new face behind it. Not Shiro but Matt, alongside Pidge.

  
"Hey!? What's going on down here?"

  
"Keith!"

  
Pidge got up, circling the counter and hugging Keith's waist.

  
"Hi Pidge."

  
He chuckled a little as she pulled away.

  
"Shiro is so sorry about what he said yesterday!"

  
Keith frowned.

  
"Yeah, I'd like to hear him say that, thanks. But seriously, what's happening?"

  
"The Halloween dance tickets go out this week, remember?"

  
Keith mentally slapped himself in the face.

  
"Oh.... duh, how could I forget?"

  
"Cause your a dummy."

  
Pidge smiled, nudging him. Keith laughed.

  
"Yeah, sure. I gotta go. See you guys later."

  
He walked through the crowd of students, stopping when someone pulled him back.

  
"Hey!?"

  
He turned around to see Nyma, and Rolo. Great...

  
"Hey Keithy boy. Long time, no see."

  
"It's Keith. And you have about 3 seconds to let go of me."

  
"Or what? You wouldn't hit a girl?"

  
Nyma smiled.

  
"I wouldn't hit a girl, but I'd sure hit a bitch."

  
"What did you just call her!?"

  
Rolo stepped up, getting into Keith's face. Keith stared up at him, frowning.

  
"Don't ever call her that again."

  
"Or else?"

  
"I'll put you through hell, poor boy. And that's a promise. Stay away from us. _All_ of us."

  
Keith kept his eye contact with Rolo, strong, and never looking away. Rolo's mouth stretched into a smirk and he pushed Keith away.

  
"Go."

  
Keith balled his fists and walked off to the café.


	21. Tickets and Schedules

**October 24  
7:40am**

Lance smoothed out his uniform, examining himself in he mirror. He looked from top to bottom, nodding.

  
"Nice."

  
He grabbed his phone and called Hunk. It rang twice, then he answered.

  
" _Hey buddy, whats up?_ "

  
"Hey Hunk, I need you to pick up two tickets for me. You're in line, right?"

  
" _Um... yeah. Why can't you do it?_ "

  
"Because I woke up late, and I was supposed to be meeting Allura for a ballet thing. I gotta go like _now_. Please? I'll pay you back."

  
Hunk sighed, and Lance could tell he was shaking his head.

  
" _Alright fine._ "

  
"Thanks Hunk! You won't regret it!"

  
He hung up, grabbing his backpack, and heading out. He took the elevator down, and walked through the main room, and to the café. He spotted Keith sitting by himself, and walked over.

  
"Mullet, how's it going?"

  
Keith looked up, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

  
"Say what you have to say and hurry up, I've got coffee to drink."

  
Lance shook his head, handing Keith a little book.

  
"There."

  
He looked at it, eyebrow raised.

  
"What is this?"

  
"It's a planner. Remember when I told you to write down your schedule and all that shit some time ago?"

  
Keith nodded.

  
"Well I organized it for you, so that we could get some tutoring in... F-For the math."

  
Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"Plus um.. I-I don't want you getting stressed out and... stuff."

  
Keith's heartbeat sped up a bit.

  
"Oh.. okay. Thanks, Blue."

  
"D-Don't mention it.."

  
Keith stared at him.

  
"Um. Today is the first day of ballet tryouts for the recital. You coming?"

  
"Can't. Got practice, then work. But oh man, if I could be there? I would... not."

  
Lance smirked, and put a hand to his chest.

  
"Damn, your sarcasm hurts."

  
"Go away, mr lottery."

  
"Just what I was doing. Bye emo."

  
Lance smiled, walking off. Keith opened the planner and smiled a little. There were doodles and colors and numbers and times. Lance even put down his own schedule.

  
" _Ahem._ "

  
Keith looked up, frowning.

  
"I was _just_ about to leave."

  
He stood up, when a cold, metal hand grabbed his shoulder.

  
"Keith wait!"

  
He stopped.

  
"Why? So you can call me a _screw up_ to my face? Go ahead. _Do it,_ Shiro."

  
Shiro sighed.

  
"I'm sorry about that! I didn't mean it. I was just... mad I guess?"

  
"Mhm."

  
"And I really do apologize. You're not a screw up. Far from it, actually."

  
Keith looked into Shiro's eyes. He sighed, smiling.

  
"You're still a turd."

  
"You forgive me?"

  
Shiro smiled. Keith chuckled, nodding.

  
"A little bit. BUT! I want off dorm arrest."

  
"Fine."

  
"And no more being a creepy little owl. You know?"

  
"Yeah, done."

  
"And-"

  
"Alright!"

  
Shiro sighed, cutting him off. Keith held up his hand and Shiro grabbed it. They did a little hug and sat in the booth.

  
"So... how's tutoring going?"

  
Keith looked up at Shiro, shrugging.

  
"Tutoring more today so I can make up my test tomorrow. And do the homework I had over the weekend. Oops."

  
Keith rolled his eyes and sighed.

  
"This is too much for me."

  
"Well that's life."

  
"Ah! No! Don't _'well that's life'_ me. Okay? I know what _life_ is, and this isn't it.."

  
Shiro laughed.

  
"Hey I've been in your shoes. So I know what I'm talking about. And it's gonna get easier."

  
"You're not just saying that?"

  
"No. I Guarantee it. Just hang in there. Alright?"

  
Keith nodded. Shiro patted his shoulder, getting up and walking off. Then he turned.

  
"Oh don't forget! Tickets go out today for the Halloween Dance."

  
"I know that!"

  
Shiro walked away. Keith sighed, looking through his planner again, considering the new schedule Lance wrote out. It _was_ doable.

  
**October 25  
3:50am**

Keith slipped on his soccer jersey, bending down to adjust his socks over his shin guards. He grabbed his bag, and looked over at Pidge who was tinkering with their project.

  
"I'm sorry I haven't been helping out. Swear I'll help tomorrow."

  
"Deal. Have a good practice."

  
"Thanks."

  
Keith walked out, to and down the stairs. He passed the main room and walked down to the field. He was a few minutes early so he waited.

  
" _Hey, emo. Ready?_ "

  
Keith turned and sighed.

  
"How do you do that?"

  
"Do what?"

  
Lance stood there in a hoodie and sweats. He wore glasses and that annoying smirk.

  
"Um.... Glasses?"

  
"Oh... yeah. Didn't feel like contacts. Anyway you ready to tutor?"

  
Lance held up Keith's textbook and smiled.

  
"No. But let's do it."

  
And so it began. Optional tutoring while Keith practices, then later at 8:30 in the library. They go to their classes and meet out by the tree during Keith's free period for more tutoring. Then their regular classes and after school, Keith goes to practice while Lance goes to play with his band. They meet up in Iverson's class to work on their _'project'_ and tutor more. Then Keith's off to work while Lance teaches a Ballet night class for the recital. Afterwards, he heads over to meet Keith and they tutor until Lance gets tired and leaves.. And they do it all over again the next day. And the next day after. And then the next day until it became engraved into their minds that it was a normal thing to do.

  
**October 28  
5:30pm**

Keith wiped the sweat from his lip, and packed his bag up. _Make up test in one hour. Shower then wait for Lance in the library. Cool._ He nodded to himself, walking back toward the building. He actually didn't feel stressed out today. He had priorities now. He helped out Pidge with their project and even helped when she worked on Shiro's arm. _This week_ for some reason, was the best week he's had in a long time.

  
"Hey Pidge."

  
He nodded to her. She went to hug him, but stopped, holding her nose.

  
"Shit, _never mind._ Uck!"

  
Keith sniffed himself.

  
"It's not that bad.. is it?"

  
"Smell him, Matt!"

  
Matt laughed.

  
"No way. Shiro smell him."

  
Shiro stared at Matt, then Keith, then back to Matt.

  
"Absolutely not."

  
"No one's smelling me! I'll hit the shower for crying out loud."

  
Keith frowned, walking up the stairs. Once he reached his room with burning legs, he opened the door and closed it shut.

  
"To the shower."

  
In 7 minutes he was in, out, hair dried, dark jeans on, black shirt hugging his torso. He slipped his converse on, grabbed his backpack and walked out. In a few more minutes, he was quietly walking into the library. As he headed to the back, there sat Lance, pulling things from his backpack. Keith checked his armpits. Good. He popped a piece of gum into his mouth, ignoring the _'No Gum Allowed'_ sign and approached the table.

  
"Um.. hey."

  
Lance turned around and stood up. He was only two inches taller, but Keith still found himself looking upward.

  
"Hey, you made it."

  
He smiled. Keith nodded, unable of what to say.

  
"Sit. I'll be right back."

  
Lance walked passed him, off somewhere. Keith sat down, taking out his notebook and pen. He tapped his food underneath the table and sighed. He was staring to get nervous. Stupid math.. Lance walked back, sitting in the seat right on Keith.

  
"Alright. Let's do this so you can go take the test, which you're gonna pass by the way."

  
Keith's eyes widened.

  
"What? How do you know that?"

  
Lance flipped open the book's pages.

  
"Cause I'm a good tutor. And you're smart. You can do it."

  
Keith wanted to smile, but didn't. He sat up, grabbing his pen from his bag. He looked over at Lance, who was glued to his phone. Keith cleared his throat and Lance looked up.

  
"Oh, sorry. I was... looking at something."

  
"Like?"

  
"Just... music stuff."

  
Lance shrugged.

  
"Music stuff? What? You don't think I know about music?"

  
"No, I didn't say that I just..."

  
Lance looked up to see Keith staring at him. He sighed and shook his head.

  
"Fine. I was looking up one of my favorite bands. Their uh... releasing an album next year and had some... tour dates."

  
Keith nodded.

  
"What band?"

  
"Um.. they're called Coin."

  
"Seriously?"

  
He nodded.

  
"I.... like Coin."

  
Keith commented quietly. Lance turned his head so fast, he could've killed himself.

  
"You do!?"

  
"Yeah. Their music is great."

  
"Right!"

  
Lance turned his body and Keith noticed his close they were. Their knees touched a bit.

  
"What's your favorite song?"

  
Keith asked. Lance looked at him, thinking, leaning his elbow on the table.

  
"Well.. id have to say... _It's A Trap._ "

  
"Hm.. that's good. I like _Fingers Crossed._ "

  
"Oh! I can play that on my guitar."

  
Lance made an air guitar with his hands and pretended to play. Keith's lip curved into a smile, and he chuckled.

  
"What... are you doing?"

  
"I'm playing my air guitar. See?"

  
He played more fake notes, earning a laugh from Keith. As he looked up, he caught a glimpse of his smile.. _that teethy one.. that tiny crinkles in the corners of your eyes one._ That one Lance has seen four times now, but who's counting? Same one that made Lance say something he'd _never_ thought he'd say to another boy. Until-

  
"You... have an amazing smile."

  
Record scratch! Did that really just come out of his mouth!? To Keith!? Apparently it did because Keith's smile disappeared and now he was staring at him. Hard. Lance's brain screamed-

  
_**Whoa, whoa what!? I didn't tell you to say that!** _

  
Lance froze, realizing the situation. Keith's cheeks burned red and he turned his body to the table, clearing his throat. Lance did the same, stomach turning.

  
"I-I mean... math?"

  
"Sure. Good ole.... m-math.."

  
**October 28  
6:00pm**

Lance did his best to cram Keith's brain all week for this make up test. And to him, he was ready.

  
"Um.. g-good luck again, mullet. And try to breathe this time? No more passing out and shit."

  
Keith frowned.

  
"I didn't pass out! I... had a panic attack."

  
"Same thing."

  
He rolled his eyes. Lance tucked his hands into his pockets.

  
"Well I should go... um. Luck?"

  
"Thanks."

  
Lance walked away. Keith took a breath, and walked inside his classroom.


	22. The HUG.

**October 28  
8:56pm**

Lance's head was spinning. He couldn't focus. Couldn't keep up with the beat of the drums, or the keys of the piano.

  
"Alright stop! Stop!"

  
Rolo put his hands up. Lance stopped, rubbing his hands together.

  
"Blue, what's up? We've been playing for an hour and this is the fourth time we've stopped."

  
"Sorry, sorry. I'm good."

  
"Let's take a break?"

  
Nyma asked. Lance shook his head.

  
"Actually let's just call it. I'm really tired, and I could use some sleep."

  
His band mates nodded, packing up their stuff. Lance placed his guitar in its case, and zipped it. Nyma came behind him, kissing his neck. He smiled.

  
"Fuck, you two. Can't you wait until I'm out the room?"

  
Rolo frowned. Lance chuckled, watching him leave. Nyma turned Lance around, kissing him. Lance kissed back, holding her face. They pulled away and she smiled.

  
"Rolo and I are going out to hit up the town. Wanna come?"

  
Lance rubbed his head.

  
"Don't know. Last time I went out, I ended up with a killer hangover and a one night stand. I mean she wasn't even that hot.."

  
Nyma cleared her throat.

  
"I-I mean... sure! Let me call Hunk and go get ready."

  
She kissed his cheek, and hopped off the stage, walking out. Lance grabbed his guitar and walked out of the room. He thought about what he said to Keith tonight.. God, he was so stupid for that! _Why_ did he say that?

  
"Why _did_ I say that?"

  
He rubbed his head, walking to the elevator.

  
**October 29  
7:30am**

Keith shot up out of his bed, falling to the floor in the process.

  
"Shit! I'm late! I'm late!"

  
Pidge flicked her light on, jumping out of bed.

  
"What's wrong!? Is there a fire!?"

  
"What!? No! I'm late for my game!"

  
He flung off his shirt, making Pidge cover her eyes. He put on his jersey and shorts, searching for his socks.

  
"Help! I can't find my- oh!"

  
He grabbed his socks and shoes, shoving them into his bag. Pidge handed him his water bottle and he shoved that in as well. He put his jacket on, and ran into the bathroom, rinsing his mouth with mouthwash and running out.

  
"Sorry! See you later!"

  
He rushed out the room, down the stairs and out of the main room, passing Shiro.

  
"Keith no! Don't-"

  
"Can't stop, I'm late!"

  
He yelled, ignoring Shiro and running straight outside. His feet were met with the cold, wet surface and he slipped, landing right on his ass. Water poured down on him and he groaned in pain.

  
"Argh!"

  
Shiro ran outside, helping him up.

  
"I was trying to tell you it was raining!"

  
Keith stood, holding onto Shiro for support.

  
"Your game was postponed."

  
"What!? To when?"

  
"Tomorrow maybe? I don't know."

  
They walked back inside. Keith was a shivering, wet mess. Shiro wrapped a towel around him and he shook his head. A yawn escaped his mouth.

  
"Tired?"

  
"Very. I stayed up tutoring for my makeup test last night."

  
Shiro leaned against his desk, folding his arms.

  
"And?"

  
"Well... I got an _'F'_ last time, so here's hoping the tutoring paid off."

  
"Oh right... the _tutoring._ "

  
Shiro smirked. Keith frowned.

  
"What's up with your face?"

  
"Nothing nothing. Just like hearing you talk about your... _crush._ "

  
Keith jumped out of his seat, covering Shiro's mouth.

  
"Shut up! I'm not talking about him! And I already told you its... not a crush. _And_ I'm not catching feelings either."

  
He removed his hand from Shiro's mouth.

  
"Whatever you want to call it. What happened?"

  
"What makes you think something happened?"

  
"Well I've never seen someone jump out of a chair so fast in my life, so. Either you _talk_ , or I guess. And trust me. I've got a lot of guesses."

  
Keith groaned, rubbing his face.

  
"Fine. He said I... fuck Shiro I hate you."

  
"You've mentioned that already. Go on."

  
He sighed.

  
"He said... that I had an _amazing_ smile."

  
"What?"

  
Shiro nearly fell off the desk laughing. Keith stood there, digging his nails into the gloves that _never_ left his hands.

  
"Shut up! It's not funny! It was... _weird._ "

  
"Yeah no kidding! I've never even seen you smile before so what the hell was he talking about?"

  
"I smile!"

  
Keith protested.

  
"Twisted and evil doesn't count."

  
"Ha ha! Your a real comedic."

  
He frowned. Shiro chuckled.

  
"What did you say?"

  
"I-!.... nothing. I said nothing. What was I supposed to say!?"

  
"Um... _'thank you'_ might've worked. He gave you a compliment."

  
"Wait... really? He did?"

  
Keith's eyes went wide as Shiro nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"W-Well... I'm almost positive it didn't mean anything."

  
"Almost?"

  
Shiro smirked.

  
"Yeah... yeah, no I-I'm tired. And wet so I'm gonna head up."

  
Keith grabbed his bag, walking up the stairs.

  
________________________________

  
Lance rubbed his pounding head. Fucking hangover.

  
"Ug... what the hell happened last night?"

  
He looked around and noticed he was inside his car. The rain poured hard on it and he remembered seeing on his phone that it was supposed to rain all weekend. Fuck. There was a loud bang on the car and Lance shot up.

  
"Hey!?"

  
" _Get out of the car, McClain._ "

  
"Okay okay!"

  
Lance got out, slowly. He could barely stand and the rain began to soak him, head to toe.

  
"Shit... how may i help you, officer Shirogane?"

  
Shiro moved closer, holding his umbrella above Lance.

  
"Are you hungover?"

  
**_No. Say no._ **

  
"Yes. Very much so."

  
**_You idiot._ **

  
Shiro nodded, grabbing Lance's arm and walking inside the huge building.

  
"I thought so. Just go get some rest. You look like shit."

  
"I feel like shit. But thanks for the honesty."

  
Lance winked, and headed into the elevator. He pressed a button and the elevator moved. As it reached the floor he got out, walking down the wall passed some couches, and to a room. He knocked quietly, so his aching head would stop _wooing._ The door opened and he walked in.

  
" _Have fun last night?_ "

  
Lance glared at Hunk, rolling his eyes.

  
"Why is it every time I go out partying with _you_ , I don't remember anything the next day?"

  
"Hey you chose to down those shots, not me."

  
Lance laid on Hunk's big bed, sighing. Hunk closed the door and chuckled.

  
"You look like shit."

  
"Yeah I was informed on that already. Thanks. What's the time?"

  
Hunk looked over at his digital clock.

  
"8:25."

  
"Damn it."

  
Lance sat up.

  
"I've gotta go check up on Keith and how he did on his test."

  
**_You just said that out loud._ **

  
Lance's eyes went wide and he stared up at Hunk.

  
"Who's Keith?"

  
"Um... D-Did I just say Keith?"

  
Hunk nodded.

  
"Yeah. You said _Keith._ Who's he?"

  
Lance got up, walking into Hunk's bathroom.

  
"Uh some poor kid Iverson partnered me with. I told you about him remember?"

  
"Ohhh yeah we met him that one day. He almost hit you with his motorcycle?"

  
Lance nodded, grabbing an aspirin and a water bottle out of Hunk's mini fridge.

  
"So I better go before he.. um... tries to one up me. Hang later?"

  
"You know it, buddy."

  
He patted Hunk's shoulder and walked out of his room.

  
**October 28  
10:03am**

  
"Would you relax, mullet. You're freaking me out."

  
"No! I can't!"

  
Lance watched as Keith paced back and forth.

  
"What if I didn't pass?"

  
"Then you'll take it again. No big deal."

  
Keith sighed.

  
"What? This _is_ a big deal! I can't fail Trigonometry! I can't repeat this class again!"

  
"And you won't! Hey?"

  
Lance grabbed Keith's wrist, stopping him.

  
"You'll pass."

  
"And if I don't?"

  
"Not possible, man. I tutored my ass off, teaching you everything I know. If you don't pass this, I'm going in there and talking some sense into your dumb ass instructor."

  
Keith frowned, shaking his head. He opened the door to his class, walking in. Lance leaned against the wall, rubbing his aching head. So much for the aspirin. He slid down the wall, yawning. Keith sure was taking a long time in there. Maybe he could just sleep for a bit. His eyes closed and he did... for a _little bit_.

  
"Blue!!"

  
Lance jerked, jumping to his feet. He stared at Keith, confusingly.

  
"Well?"

  
Keith flipped his test over. On the front in a bright red color, was a _D+._ Lance's face turned to a smile.

  
"Whoa! You fucking did it, mullet!"

  
"I know!"

  
The two laughed, and _embraced one another in a hug._ Keith's smile disappeared and he stood there... in Lance's arms. And Lance stood there... _in Keith's arms._

  
. . . . !

  
Both quickly pulled away, clearing their throats.

  
"Um... g-good job, man."

  
"Oh.. T-Thanks. Thanks.."

  
A blush crept up on Keith's nose and he looked away.

  
"So I'm gonna go."

  
"Yeah me too. Got.. a thing to do."

  
"Same here!"

  
Lance ran off in the other direction and Keith walked away. His feet picked up the pace and he was running. He ran up some stairs, through the café, and down to the main room. Shiro was there, talking to Matt as he mopped the floors. He snuck passed them and ran up the stairs to his room. His chest was heaving and he couldn't breathe. But not because of the stairs... or the good grade.

  
"Pidge! Open the door!"

  
The door swung open and he ran in, closing it.

  
"What's wrong _now?_ "

  
Keith flopped onto his bed, holding up the paper.

  
"I-I passed my math test. See?"

  
Pidge took it, smiling.

  
"Hey! That's great. Congrats."

  
Keith took a deep breath, smiling a little.

  
________________________________

  
Pidge, Matt, Shiro, and Keith sat in a booth at Voltron Deli.

  
"Alright we're taking orders. What do you guys want?"

  
Matt asked as he and Pidge got up from their side of the table.

  
"I'll take a ham and cheese sandwich with a water."

  
"Shiro stop moving! I'm trying to concentrate."

  
Keith yelled, tinkering with his prosthetic arm.

  
"Sorry."

  
"And.. I'll have a hot chocolate. With soy milk."

  
Matt nodded, putting his arm around Pidge as they walked to the counter. Keith stopped, wiping his head with his sleeve and picked up another tool. Shiro watched him.

  
"I've never seen you so focused."

  
"This is a crucial project Pidge is doing. One wrong move and I could mess up your arm permanently, causing Pidge to restart. So yeah, I _need_ to focus."

  
"I get it. Focus away."

  
Keith continued to fidget with Shiro's arm.

  
"So.. I heard about your test. You're doing great."

  
"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

  
"That was a compliment."

  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"Thank you, Shiro."

  
He switched grabbed a tiny screwdriver, and began screwing into Shiro's arm. He pulled back, admiring his tinkering.

  
"That should hold until Monday."

  
Shiro moved his arm around, nodding."

  
"Tight."

  
"Exactly."

  
Keith placed all the tools back into Matt's bag. Pidge came back to the table with a tray.

  
"Alright one ham and cheese with a water for the robot."

  
Shiro took his food, nodding.

  
"One hot chocolate, soy milk for the emo."

  
Shiro chuckled, looking over at Keith's face.

  
"I'm not emo."

  
"Uh huh. And a club sandwich with chips for my brother and I."

  
Matt patted Pidge's head and they sat down. Everyone began eating with the exception of Keith, who drank his hot chocolate.

  
"So Keith, you think R.O.V.E.R will be ready in two months?"

  
Keith looked up at Matt.

  
"What? Two months? What's in two months?"

  
"Um... The Tech-Offs?"

  
Keith shot up.

  
"What!? I thought that wasn't until next year?"

  
"Finals are next year. And only 15 partners go on. That's where Shiro's arm comes in."

  
Shiro smiled. Ever since Pidge started getting serious about Shiro's arm, Keith's took over R.O.V.E.R and has been working on it ever since. He's no mechanic, but with Coran's help, it works out.

  
"Well.. I-I still have to fix some things but.. I'll try my best to have it ready."

  
"Awesome. We're so gonna beat Hunk's ass!"

  
Keith shrugged, nodding.

  
"Okay so for Halloween, I was thinking we could go as a set."

  
Pidge smiled.

  
"A... a set?"

  
"Yeah! Us three go as something. Like the three musketeers?"

  
Keith rubbed his head.

  
"The three what?"

  
"Nothing, the point is we need to dress up, okay?"

  
"Oh, no. I'm not going to the dance. It's stupid."

  
Keith was lying. He loved Halloween. But hated people.

  
"Keith!? This is our chance to be something or someone else! Take Shiro for example. He's going as King Tut and Allura is going to be Cleopatra."

  
Keith shrugged, not really knowing who those characters were.

  
"Good for them."

  
"Matt and I are going as Star Wars Characters. You could be Chewbacca?"

  
Keith shook his head.

  
"Okay as fun as all that sounds, and it doesn't, no. I don't do crowds, or dances. And I didn't even buy a ticket, so there."

  
Keith stood up, stepping over Shiro and to get out of the booth. He grabbed his coffee cup and smiled a fake smile.

  
"See you guys later. And Shiro? Watch that arm."

  
He headed toward the door, walking out.

  
**October 28  
7:00pm**

Keith kept thinking about Lance. His eyes. His perfect brown skin. His compliment. _The hug._ It was a bit overwhelming, all his feelings and things taking over his mind. Making his heart beat fast. His palms sweaty. His body tense. And the crazy thing about ALL of it? Was no matter how hard he tried to hate Lance, tried to stop thinking about him, he really couldn't. And he didn't know why.

  
" _Keith?_ "

  
Sure Lance was a jerk at first, and he got on Keith's nerves. Well... he still does. But he considered them friends.

  
" _Uh... Keith?_ "

  
And who would've ever thought that he and Lance would be friends? Of all the people on the planet!

  
" _Keith!?_ "

  
Keith snapped out of his thoughts, nearly falling off the ladder. He climbed down slowly, taking some breaths.

  
"Sorry, Coran... I was a little.. um anyway what's up?"

  
"You've got a visitor."

  
Coran smiled. Keith looked around the empty shop.

  
"Uh?"

  
"Outside."

  
Keith made a confused face. He walked outside, looking around. It was dark except for the street light right above the shop, so beyond that, he couldn't really see anything.

  
" _Hey, Mullet._ "

  
Until he heard that voice... goddamn that voice. It was like poison to Keith's ears.

  
"Great. Stalking again, huh?"

  
Keith turned, crossing his arms. Lance chuckled.

  
"Uh, no. Just came by."

  
"For?"

  
Keith shoved his cold hands into his warm jean pockets, as tiny drops of rain hit his clothes.

  
"No reason. Do I have to have a reason?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"Guess not."

  
There was an awkward silence. Lance rubbed the back of his neck as Keith stared at him.

  
"Ah... I shouldn't have come here. I don't even know why I did. I'll just um.. go."

  
Lance began to walk away. Keith didn't want him to go. Ughh why was it so hard talking to him!?

  
"W-Wait! You're here about what happened earlier right!?"

  
He yelled. Lance stopped, turning his body around. A blush burned Keith's ears.

  
"Um.. y-yeah. I just wanted to apologize. I invaded your personal space and I..."

  
Lance stopped. Keith watched his face, searching for whatever he was trying to say.

  
"W-We were just caught up in the... moment. I mean I got a D+ in trigonometry."

  
"Yeah! Exactly."

  
Lance smiled.

  
"Who knew that was even possible?"

  
Keith laughed, nervously. Lance's smile turned into a confused face.

  
"Well? I knew. You're smarter than you know. And _look_."

  
Keith smiled a little, digging his nails into his pant legs. His stomach flipped.

  
"You know what they say about emo's."

  
"Heh. Right."

  
Lance was standing closer now. When did he even move? Keith examined his blue eyes. Those blue eyes. And Lance stared right back into his dark, violet ones.

  
"Wanna come inside? It's fucking freezing out here."

  
Keith commented.

  
"I'm actually gonna take off. Gotta go get my costume for Monday. You're coming to the dance right?"

  
"No. I don't do dances."

  
"What? Aw come on! It'll be fun!"

  
"With _you_ there? I doubt it."

  
Lance smiled.

  
" _Flattery_ will get you nowhere."

  
"That was far from it."

  
Keith rolled his eyes, walking to the door. He leaned against it, water seeping through his arm. He looked at Lance, who had this stupid smirk on his face.

  
"At least make an appearance. _With_ a costume."

  
"Even if I could, I didn't buy a ticket."

  
Lance gasped, pulling out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

  
"What's this? _An extra ticket?_ Well fuck! Here."

  
He shoved the ticket into Keith's hands and nodded.

  
"But-!"

  
"See you there. And come dressed as something _other_ than an emo, mullet wearing, knife wielding freak."

  
Keith scoffed.

  
"But I thought you liked _this?_ "

  
He gestured to himself, raising an eyebrow. Lance smirked.

  
"Nah. You could use some _color._ Try Blue."

  
He walked off, tucking his hands into his jacket. Keith leaned against the door, remembering it was a push open. The door swung open and he fell to ground with a thud.

  
"Ouch.."

  
He looked up seeing a smirk on Coran's face. Keith frowned.

  
"Not a word, Coran."


	23. Halloween!

**October 31  
3:59am**

_Halloween... Halloween!_

  
"Ugh.."

  
Keith's head screamed as he got ready for practice. He still didn't have a costume. He had no idea what he was going to be. Maybe something sexy. Like a police man? Or maybe he'll show up as an emo. Nope. Can't do that. He sighed, grabbing his bag and walking out the door. He walked down the stairs and into the main room. There were Halloween decorations everywhere. A bowl filled with candy on the desk. A banner that read _'HAPPY HALLOWEEN!'_

  
"Great..."

  
He headed down to the field just in time for a morning huddle.

  
"As you all heard, our game was postponed due to the weather Saturday morning. It's been postponed to this weekend. Both days."

  
Keith and his team mates frowned, making some comments here and there. Thace held his hand up.

  
"Oh shut it! That's sports. So be here early Saturday morning for our first away game. Pack an overnight bag cause after that, we've got another away game."

  
Keith groaned, shaking his head.

  
"And before I forget, no more morning practices starting next week. They'll be immediately after your classes from two to five. Come straight down, uniforms on, and be ready."

  
Everyone was dismissed and took their spots on the field. Keith readjusted his gloves on his hands, and stretched. He was happy there wasn't going to be anymore morning practices. But upset about the double away game. _Away game._

  
" _Pass the ball, Keith!_ "

  
Keith kicked the ball as hard as he could, and it went flying across the field. His anger was building up. Stress roaming around his body as it slowly tensed up. _'Relax'_ he told himself.

  
As the morning went on, and practice finally came to an end, Keith picked up his bag, zipping it furiously. There was a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

  
" _Whoa! Sorry. Just wanted to have a word._ "

  
Coach Thace laughed. Keith nodded, standing to his feet.

  
"Yes, Coach?"

  
"I noticed you had a little more aggression today. Are you alright?"

  
_No. We have a stupid ass double away game! My week is swamped with tutoring and we already have practice after school! I have to change my new schedule and on top of all that, my dumbass crush got me a ticket and wants me to come to a stupid dance dressed up as god knows what! So fuck off!_

  
Keith's inner voice screamed. He wanted to say it, but just went with:

  
"Yeah. I'm fine."

  
Thace patted Keith's back.

  
"Good. We need our star player ready and focused for both games this weekend."

  
What?

  
"Wait a sec, what? Did you just call me the... _star player?_ "

  
"Keith we both know that you're the best player on this team. Hell, everyone knows it. But if you want to put labels on it? Eh."

  
Thace began to walk away.

  
"What!? But _YOU_ just called me the star player!?"

  
"Say that to anyone and I'll deny it!"

  
He laughed. Keith smiled and grabbed his bag, heading back up to the campus.

  
Lance waited for Keith in the library. At their usual table. _Their_ table. When he appeared, his hair and clothes were visibly wet, but not too much. Lance sat back.

  
"Raining again?"

  
"Mhm.."

  
Keith set his bag down and sat in the chair beside Lance. He rubbed his face, sighing.

  
"So, this weeks topic is uh..."

  
Lance flipped through Keith's book, looking.

  
"Damn where's that page? Swear I saw it last week. Do you know?"

  
He asked looking up. Keith was staring off into space. Lance waved a hand in his face.

  
"Hello? Mullet? You with me?"

  
He snapped his fingers and Keith jumped a little.

  
"Huh?"

  
"Um.. you okay? You seem a little..."

  
Lance shrugged. Keith shook his head.

  
"Yeah. No, I'm fine. Just tired."

  
"Well we could continue later if you want."

  
Keith chuckled a little.

  
"No. It's uh.. it's okay. I'm ready."

  
Lance gasped, closing the book shut.

  
"Keith ready for a math lesson? Now I _know_ something's wrong."

  
Lance stared at Keith, trying to read his face. Fail. Keith looked up to meet Lance's eyes.

  
"I'm stressed. And before you ask, _no, it's not you._ I thought I could balance school and sports and work but.."

  
Keith sighed.

  
"It's starting to become..."

  
"Overwhelming?"

  
Lance finished. Keith nodded.

  
"Well... I think I know something that'll make you feel better."

  
"Really? What?"

  
Lance led Keith to the practice room. He closed the door behind them. Keith set his stuff on the ground and looked around.

  
"Welcome... to the practice room. This is where the magic happens for my band and I."

  
"Wow. It's huge."

  
"Yep. Perfectly sound proof."

  
"So no one could hear my screams if you murder me?"

  
Keith joked. Lance chuckled.

  
"If anything, you'd murder me. With your knife."

  
"True."

  
Lance hopped up onto the stage, grabbing his guitar.

  
"This is my guitar. It's blue to match my eyes and well... just my favorite color."

  
Keith nodded, looking up to him from the ground. Lance extended his hand and Keith grabbed it, hopping onto the stage and sitting on the edge. Lance sat next to him.

  
"Play something."

  
Keith looked over and their eyes met. Lance smiled.

  
"Sure."

  
He grabbed his guitar pick, slinging his guitar over his shoulder. He tuned it a little before strumming a melody. Keith caught on to the melody and began humming. Lance nodded his head to the little beat his foot tapped in the air.

  
"Sing it."

  
He whispered to Keith. Keith nodded his head and began singing to the slow melody.

  
" _I can't win... I can't reign. I will never win this game without you.... without you.._ "

  
Keith sang. Lance swore his heart stopped at the sound of Keith's voice. He thought it was.. really fucking pretty.

  
" _I am lost... I am vain, I will never be the same without you.... without you..._ "

  
Lance's fingers began to pick up the pace, as he listened to Keith.

  
" _I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by without you.. without yooou.. I can't rest, I can't fight, all I need is you and I, without you... without-_ "

  
Keith held the note as Lance strummed.

  
" _Yooou.._ "

  
Lance stopped, mouth flung wide open. He stared at Keith who opened his eyes, and looked over at him. He noticed his cheeks burning red.

  
"Was.... was that _okay?_ I don't really know how to sing."

  
"It- you- and then-"

  
Lance stuttered. His brain farted, as a blush crept over his brown skin. Keith chuckled.

  
"I'll take that as a yes?"

  
"Yes!"

  
Lance's voice cracked.

  
"Well um.. you were the one playing. Wish I knew how."

  
"Man it's so easy. Here hold it."

  
Lance slid his guitar into Keith's lap. He moved closer to him and absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Keith's waist.

  
"Right or left handed?"

  
"Um.. left."

  
Lance guided Keith's right hand to the neck of the guitar and held it there. He proceeded to grab Keith's other hand.

  
"Now hold your fingers here."

  
He gestured to his right hand, situating his fingers to the correct spots.

  
"And with this hand, just strum."

  
Keith watched as Lance guided his gloved hand down the guitar's strings slowly, listening to each stings sound. Keith smiled.

  
"Hey! I did it."

  
Keith turned his head to look at Lance, when their noses bumped. Keith stared into those blue eyes he liked, and Lance stared back just as hard.

  
"I..."

  
Lance absentmindedly intertwined his fingers with Keith's gloved ones, and squeezed them gently. Keith's cheeks grew red hot, burning up to his ears. Lance's eyes moved to Keith's lips, then back to his eyes.

  
"Heh..."

  
" _Ahem._ "

  
Startled, both boys _leaped_ off the stage, nearly breaking Lance's guitar. Keith shuffled away from Lance, his heart beating one million times faster than usual, that it almost hurt. Standing in front of he two, was Hunk.

  
"Hunk!?"

  
"Hey Blue... I'm not.. _interrupting_ anything am I?"

  
"WHAT NO!"

  
Lance yelled, face beet red. Keith rubbed his neck and shifted to the door.

  
"Im just gonna... yeah."

  
Keith grabbed his bag, opening the door, and rushing out. Lance sighed, readjusting his grip on his guitar.

  
"Whatcha doing here... H-Hunk...?"

  
"I was looking for you. So we could walk to class together. Like we _always_ do."

  
Lance nodded, hopping back up on the stage, and putting his guitar away.

  
"Yeah duh. Let's um... let's go."

  
Classes were cut somewhat short with many people ditching and/or being sick. In other words, NO ONE was showing up. Maybe it was because it was Halloween? Who knew. But Keith wasn't going to sit around and find out. He roamed the halls, tiredly, ending up in the main room.

  
"Fuck."

  
Shiro looked over, sighing.

  
"Language."

  
"Fuck you."

  
"Why do I even try?"

  
Shiro shook his head. Keith walked over, leaning his head on the desk.

  
"I think I'm willing to admit something... but if I do, you have to come with me to get a Halloween costume _right now._ "

  
Shiro rubbed his chin.

  
"Alright. But only if I can say I told you so."

  
Keith looked up, frowning.

  
"Absolutely not. Either I admit you're right, or I leave. That's it."

  
Shiro nodded.

  
"Fine. What was I right about?"

  
"I... I..."

  
Keith swallowed his sentence. Shiro smirked, already knowing what he was going to say.

  
"I... _think._ I have a crush... on Blue."

  
He mumbled, biting his lip. Shiro leaned over the counter, putting his finger to his ear.

  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"

  
Keith sighed, balling his fists.

  
"I said... I think I have a crush on Blue."

  
He was a little louder. Shiro nodded, laughing.

  
"Yeah that's what I thought you said."

  
Keith's face was red, from his ears to his neck. Shiro grabbed his jacket.

  
"Alright a deals a deal. Let's go."

 

**October 31  
12:30pm**

"Shirogane come on! Your parking is fine!"

  
"No! I almost got it."

  
"You've been trying to park in the lines for five minutes! Let's go!"

  
Shiro groaned, getting out the car and shutting the door. The two made their way inside and began walking around. Keith sighed. He didn't really like shopping. But he had to go to the dance tonight.

  
"How about the grim reaper?"

  
Shiro asked.

  
"No."

  
"Okay how about a cowboy?"

  
Keith scoffed.

  
"Offensive."

  
Shiro chuckled, looking through different costumes. Keith looked around

  
"How about this?"

  
Shiro held up a uniform. It was all black with neon stripes and what looked like a construction hat.

  
"A... firefighter?"

  
"Yep. A _sexy_ one."

  
Keith's eyes widened.

  
"What? Isn't that against dress code or something?"

  
Shiro scoffed.

  
"You barely wear your school uniform, Keith. Come on."

  
Keith looked around.

  
"Plus it'll get _you-know-who_ to notice you."

  
Keith deadpanned.

  
"This isn't about him."

  
"At all?"

  
" _Not at all._ "

  
Shiro shrugged, handing Keith the costume.

  
"Then you won't have a problem with taking the costume."

  
"Again, not at all."

  
Keith's snatched the costume out of Shiro's hands and walked to the counter. Shiro chuckled.

  
"Piece of cake."

  
The two walked out, Keith's costume in his hands. He placed it in the back seat, closing the door.

  
"So is there like a... shirt I'm supposed to wear with that or...?"

  
"Nope."

  
Was all Shiro said before getting into the car. Keith's stomach flipped. What??

  
**October 31  
7:00pm**

Pidge and Shiro waited outside the door of the bathroom for Keith.

  
" _Keith lets go!_ "

  
Pidge banged on the door.

  
"Give me a sec!"

  
"Well I don't have a sec! I have to meet Matt so we can walk in together!"

  
"Then go, Pidge! No one's stopping you!"

  
He heard the door open and close. Shiro knocked.

  
"What's the matter, Keith? Is the costume too big or something?"

  
He sighed, examining his body.

  
"No. It's fine. I'll be right out."

  
"Okay, well I'm heading down. Can't be King Tut without Cleopatra."

  
Keith heard footsteps, then a door close. He sighed in relief, staring at his body in the mirror.

  
_Permanent._

  
He looked away, grabbing his costume hat and putting it on. Maybe people won't notice. Here's hoping.

  
________________________________

  
Keith walked down to the auditorium. There was loud music and loud chatter he heard from down the hall. Must be getting crazy. He walked up to a table, ticket in hand, and saw

  
"Coran?"

  
"Hey Keith! Nice costume."

  
"And... _you are?_ "

  
He examined Coran from behind the table.

  
"I'm Sherlock Holmes!"

  
"Oh... I don't know who that is but cool."

  
Keith handed his ticket to Coran, who took it and put it in a box.

  
"Enjoy your time!"

  
Keith walked through steel double doors, and stood there in shock. Everyone was in a costume. Whether fully outfitted, or mostly skin, everyone was in costume. Even the Deejay. Keith walked through the crowd of dancing students and went straight to the food table. He spotted Matt and Pidge.

  
"Hey. You guys look cool."

  
"Thanks, Keith! You look... well... hot."

  
Pidge chuckled. Keith blushed a little.

  
"Um.. I'm gonna go sit."

  
"But it a dance! Don't you wanna _dance!?_ "

  
Pidge asked, jumping up and down.

  
"Uh.. no."

  
Pidge stopped, looking to the door.

  
"Look what the cat just dragged in."

  
"Huh?"

  
Keith looked over to the door. In walked Hunk, Rolo, Nyma, and Lance. Keith's stomach nearly dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are everyone's costumes:
> 
> Keith's costume-
> 
> http://assets.yandycdn.com/Products/SF_31693_A1_CST2014.jpg
> 
> Lance's Costume-
> 
> https://cdn2.bigcommerce.com/n-nr1m3w/pqndnq/products/1388/images/13451/LV5014_a__97907.1418845880.800.800.jpg?c=2
> 
> Matt-
> 
> http://images.esellerpro.com/2372/I/123/733/newa16818.jpg
> 
> Pidge-
> 
> https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/9803/1-1/realistic-stormtrooper-costume.jpg
> 
> Coran-
> 
> https://www.crazyforcostumes.com/ProdImages/sherlock-holmes-costume-30485.jpg
> 
> Shiro- 
> 
> https://www.crazyforcostumes.com/ProdImages/sexy-king-of-egypt-tut-costume-for-men-9893.jpg
> 
> Allura-
> 
> https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/37071/1-1/exquisite-cleopatra-costume.jpg
> 
> Hunk-
> 
> https://www.crazyforcostumes.com/ProdImages/big-bad-wolf-9493-costume-for-men.jpg


	24. Halloween! (Part 2)

**October 31  
7:20pm**

Lance walked in with Hunk, Rolo, and Nyma. Nyma rolled her eyes.

  
"You literally said you were going as a werewolf, Blue! Now I look silly."

  
Lance examined her costume. Little Red Riding Hood. And he was supposed to be the werewolf. But he changed his mindset minute, so Hunk dressed as the werewolf.

  
"You look sexy. Just walk around with Hunk and people will know who you guys are."

  
Hunk nodded, smiling. Nyma looped her arm with Hunks and they walked off. Rolo walked off with his date, and left Lance standing there. He spotted Allura and Shiro, waking over.

  
"Wow wow! All hail King Tut and Cleo. You guys looks great."

  
Lance smiled. Allura looked up at Shiro and smiled.

  
"Thanks, Blue. And you're a...?"

  
Lance frowned.

  
"I'm a Trojan! See, got my sword and everything."

  
"Are you wearing... _underwear_ beneath that skirt?"

  
Shiro asked, examining his costume. Lance sighed.

  
" _Yes._ I'm gonna go get some punch."

  
He walked away, to the food table. His eyes scanned the dark room for a mullet. Nothing.

  
**_Guess he didn't come._ **

  
Lance grabbed a cup, filling it up with punch. As he took a sip, he was spitting it out right after, wiping his mouth.

  
"Someone spiked this punch. Classic."

  
He set his cup down and walked onto the dance floor.

  
Keith walked to the food table, watching everyone dance. He fiddled with his hat, taking it off, and combing his fingers through his hair. It was getting a little hot. He grabbed a cup and filled it with punch. He furiously drank it down, wiping his mouth. The aftertaste was funny, and stung his throat, making him cough. A voice ran through his ears.

  
" _There's my favorite Mullet._ "

  
He turned, dropping his hat in the process. There stood Lance in his costume. He looked so hot. _Fuck! 'Don't look at his body don't look at his body! Eyes on his eyes!'_ Keith thought.

  
"Um... T-Trojan?"

  
He stuttered. Lance's smile went wide.

  
"Yes! Thank you, at least someone gets it."

  
He looked Keith up and down, cheeks starting to burn.

  
"Let me guess. Sexy firefighter?"

  
"Sure. Something like that."

  
They both examined the hat on the ground. As Keith went to reach for it, Lance did the same, colliding their heads together.

  
"Fuck!"

  
"Ow! Sorry!"

  
They both retracted, rubbing their heads. Lance chuckled, shaking his head.

  
"You okay?"

  
"Yeah. You?"

  
"Could be better. You've got a thick skull for an emo."

  
"Yeah, I get that a lot."

  
Keith replied, sarcastically. Lance reached down and picked up Keith's hat. As he handed it to Keith, their hands touched once again. Lance stared at Keith's gloved hands, heart beating a little faster.

  
"Um... Blue? My hat?"

  
"Huh? Oh!"

  
Lance loosened his grip and chucked nervously. Keith nodded.

  
"S-So you enjoying your time?"

  
Lance asked, rubbing his neck.

  
"Oh. Sure I guess. Could use some candy."

  
"Yeah no kidding! What kind of Halloween party doesn't have candy?"

  
"The lame kind."

  
They exchanged a look, smiling at each other. Keith looked away, clearing his throat.

  
"Um... You... Y-You look..."

  
He looked over at Keith, who's face was looking downward. He took a breath.

  
"You look.. _good._ "

  
Lance laughed, admiring Keith's red ears in the dark room.

  
"Thanks, emo."

  
Rolo walked over, frowning. Lance stood up a little straighter.

  
"Hey Blue uh... Nyma needs help with... something... _over there._ "

  
"Hm.. Alright."

  
Lance looked at Keith before walking off. Rolo stepped up to him, invading his space.

  
"Um.. have you ever heard of a thing called _personal space?_ Cause you're currently in mine."

  
Keith looked Rolo in his eyes.

  
"Remember when I warned you about staying away from us? _All_ of us?"

  
"Hm... nope. See, my brain doesn't do so well when a fucking _douchebag_ thinks he can tell me what to do. Sorry."

  
Keith put a finger to his chin. Rolo clenched his teeth.

  
"This is strike two, poor boy. Next time, things are gonna get a little rough."

  
"Is that a threat? Ohh I'm so scared."

  
Keith stood up straight, looking Rolo directly into his eyes.

  
"Listen. I'm not scared of _you_ or your pathetic threats."

  
"You should be."

  
"Well I'm not. Not even a little bit. And last I checked, you're not the boss of me, or _Blue._ Or anyone."

  
Keith pulled his knife from the back of his pants, and held the cold blade to Rolo's bare stomach.

  
"See? I have this.. this knife. And I carry it on me at all times. Just in case I need to put some people back in their place. People like _you._ "

  
Rolo looked down, then back up to Keith's eyes.

  
"Now you can either get the fuck out of my face? Or I can introduce my knife to the inside of your appendix. Take your pick."

  
" _Everything all right here, you two?_ "

  
Shiro's voice rang. The two looked over at Shiro and Keith quickly tucked his knife up his sleeve.

  
"Just peachy Officer Shirogane."

  
Rolo nodded, patting Keith on his shoulder, and walking away. Keith growled, walking passed Shiro to sit in the bleachers.

  
**October 31  
8:30pm**

Keith was pretty grumpy. About his costume.. Not getting any candy. Rolo. He frowned more, rolling his eyes. Coming to this stupid dance was a mistake.

  
" _Hey grumpy pants. You alright?_ "

  
He looked over to see Pidge.

  
"I'm fine. Pretty tired. Could use some candy."

  
"I'll go get some. Be back Mr. Firefighter."

  
She got up, walking away. Keith sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes wandered to the dance floor. And of course, there was Lance, surrounded by tons of girls, dancing. Keith watched the way he danced. Watching his beautiful tan body. His eyes trailed down his chest, following his happy trail and ending at his sweet looking naval. He began to admire the way Lance moved his hips. The way his body moved in his costume... it was-

  
" _Keith._ "

  
"Huh!? I wasn't!... What?"

  
"Um... _Candy?_ "

  
Pidge held out her hand, sitting there some nerds and flavored tootsie rolls. Keith took them and nodded.

  
"Oh..... Thanks. Owe you."

  
"You're right.. Come dance."

  
Keith shook his head.

  
"I agreed to come. I never agreed to dancing. Plus I don't dance."

  
Pidge laughed, patting his shoulder.

  
"Okay, fine. I'll think of something else."

  
" _Come on, stormtrooper! Get out here!_ "

  
Keith looked out to the dance floor and saw Shiro, Matt, and Allura. Pidge laughed and hopped up, joining them. He rubbed his face, sitting back.

  
" _Come dance with me._ "

  
Keith's eyes traveled up a brown body, making eye contact with icy blue ones.

  
"I don't dance."

  
"What? You're in a ballet class. You have to dance."

  
"I was put in there by force. Other than that? I don't dance."

  
Lance sat next to him, smiling.

  
"Oh come on, fireman. I know you've got some moves?"

  
"Maybe another time."

  
The Trojan dressed boy simply shrugged, and got up. He pointed a finger to Keith.

  
"I'll be holding you to that _other_ time."

  
"Don't hold too tight."

  
Lance's smirk was visible, before he walked off.

  
**October 31  
10:30pm**

It's been a crazy, fucking long two hours. Keith still hadn't moved from his spot. Like his ass was glued. People occasionally checked up on him, and he would lie and say he _wasn't feeling too good_ , or his feet were _aching from soccer._ He hated crowds. He hated tight spaces and he hated people. So he just watched. From time to time he would get some punch, and after about the fourth cup, he was done. Shiro took Allura back to her place cause whoever spiked the punch, had her seeing things. Hunk and Pidge actually got into a fight and Matt took her to cool off. People were starting to leave and it was barley even 11. _Some party._ Half the room was gone. Must be that punch.

  
_Maybe I should head out too._

  
Keith thought. After a few more people left, he stood up, stretching out his back. Time to go.

  
" _Ohh, no you don't, Mr fireman. I think I mentioned a dance a few hours ago?_ "

  
"To bad. I'm tired, and I think I'm drunk, so FUCK OFF."

  
Keith commented, rolling his eyes up at Lance. He walked off, only to be stopped by a warm hand in his gloved one. He was spun around and now facing a smirking boy, who looked down at him.

  
"I'm... I'm gonna guess you're not taking no for an answer?"

  
Keith frowned.

  
"If you say no, I'll drag you out there myself."

  
"Well fuck. Guess you got me."

  
Lance grabbed both of Keith's hands, intertwining their fingers together. He led him to the middle of the dance floor, where two other couples were dancing. A new song started and Keith listened.

  
_'You and I were meant to be, ain't no doubt about it, don't need to hide that sorta thing..'_

  
"What song is this?"

  
He asked Lance.

  
"No idea. We gonna dance or what?"

  
"I told you... I don't know how."

  
Keith frowned.

  
"Looks like I'm leading, then. Here."

  
Lance pulled Keith close and placed one hand around his waist, and the other in his free hand.

  
"Uh-!"

  
"Put your hand here."

  
Lance placed Keith's hand onto his shoulder and adjusted their new position a little.

  
"There. Not so bad huh?"

  
Keith avoided eye contact and cleared his throat. He inhaled Lance's cologne, and would've nearly died if it weren't for Lance's hand holding his waist.

  
"Now just... follow."

  
They moved to the semi-slow-upbeat song, somewhat in sync. Keith tried to look down at their feet, but Lance didn't let him.

  
"Nope. Eyes on me, mullet."

  
"But you're just so damn ugly."

  
Keith pouted. Lance smiled a gentle smile, tightening his grip in Keith's hand.

  
"You don't mean that."

  
"But I do."

  
The song around them played loudly.

  
_'Listen, I!! Want you to burn my bridges down! I said, I!! Want you to burn my bridges down!'_

  
Lance's gaze never left Keith's face, as Keith looked around, trying to avoid any eye contact. His face started to burn, cheeks and ears reddening.

  
"This song is great, huh?"

  
Keith shrugged. Lance laughed.

  
"Fuck, relax mullet."

  
"I am relaxed! You.... _you_ relax!"

  
Keith's face reddened more, as he looked away. Lance pulled away, spinning Keith, and pulling him back in.

  
"See? Wasn't that fun?"

  
"Sure. Let's go with that."

  
They danced around the dance floor, Lance occasionally spinning Keith around, and Keith trying to hide his smile in response. After a while, Keith got the hang of it. Lance yelled for the DJ to replay the song, and he actually did. For Lance of course. The two boys danced for a while. Sometimes they talked, other times they just danced. Lance _watched_ Keith. He watched his face, and admired his skin. His bangs over his face and that mullet he claimed to hate a couple weeks ago. Those cold, dark purple eyes he could stare at all night. The song changed and Lance practically jumped.

  
_'Such a way with the worst kind of words, At least it's something..'_

  
"Oh!!! He's playing my song!!"

  
Keith stared at him.

  
"Huh?"

  
"My band's song!"

  
Lance smiled, pulling Keith back in. They moved from side to side to the slow song.

  
_'You kept your heart detained in me, but see it how you choose to see, Ohhh... and we'll leave it at that..'_

  
Keith listened, to it carefully.

  
"Wait.. is that.. _you_ singing?"

  
Lance nodded happily, looking Keith in his eyes.

  
_'Stay until it burns my eyes... say it if it's on your mind..'_

  
"Wow... you sound... nice?"

  
_'Is it funny? Is it cruel? To feel okay without you..'_

  
Lance's smile faded to a smaller one. Keith looked into his, searching his for something.. something..

  
"Oh.. thank you.."

  
His voice was soft.

  
"You're uh.. w-welcome."

  
_'And the way you slam the door, you know I love you, but only once you're gone, gone gone. I find your hairs here and there..'_

  
At one point, Keith laid his head against Lance's shoulder, letting him lead them around the floor. He listened to Lance's voice on the song. He listened to Lance's breathing. He focused on being there, in the middle of the dance floor, with this boy. _This man._ This man he was completely falling for, doing everything in his power to stop his racing heart and screaming thoughts. His sweaty palms under his gloves. Thinking that maybe.. JUST MAYBE... He _should_ let nature take the reigns, and let whatever was happening? Happen. And maybe that wasn't a bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Lance and Keith danced to are:
> 
> Burning Bridges by OneRepulic
> 
> and 
> 
> Communication by Nekokat


	25. The Day

**November 5  
7:00am**

_Dear Journal,_

_I have a lot on my plate. Tons. Band practice. Project with Hunk. Barely tutoring with Keith. Ballet recital choreography after school. And how could I forget all my homework? Note to self: get a well earned massage. But with ALL THAT, the one thing that keeps ringing in the back of my head is Thanksgiving Break. We're out for 4 or 5 days. I'm debating seeing my family. Or staying here. It should be snowing soon so that'll be cool to see, right? If I stay? Ugh, I don't know. Mama wants everyone together this year but I think it's a bad idea. Only because it's been about two years. So much has happened that I haven't told any of them. Like my voice.. a major death. It'll be too much for them. Especially mama. And I don't want to be the bearer of bad news. Fucking shit I don't know what to do. Maybe Keith'll know? I haven't talked to him since after Halloween. It's been really awkward. For him not for me.. okay yes for me too but that's only because he makes it awkward. He doesn't make eye contact and is ALWAYS frowning at me. I complimented his crop jacket, and he turned all red like he was gonna barf. Maybe I had bad breath or something? Nah, not possible. Whatever. I'll get under his skin. Piece of cake. But all this stress? Gotta go._

_\- Blue_

  
Lance closed his journal and placed it under his pillow. He got up, and walked into his bathroom and turning on the shower. Today is going to be a good day!

  
**November 5  
7:25am**

Okay so today is not starting out as a good day. Lance stubbed his big toe against his bed stand and swears it's broken. The hot water in his shower stopped randomly in the middle of his _'shampooing'_ and he hopped out, burning his eyes in the process. As he was got dressed, he noticed his box of contacts was empty, so he had to go for his stupid glasses. His hair wouldn't cooperate because he skipped the conditioning process which means he can't straighten it, which ALSO means... bed head. He went straight from his room, down to the practice room and right to the stage. His band played a couple songs before his guitar strings _SNAPPED!_ They had to cut practice so he could order new ones. After practice, he walked to the café to have breakfast with Hunk. But Hunk said:

  
"No breakfast! We've got a project that needs building!"

  
So they headed up to his room and got to work. While constructing, Lance _accidentally_ electrocuted himself and had to be rushed across campus to the hospital. He stated we was _'fine'_ but the nurses insisted they do tests. Once the idea of drawing blood was brought up, Lance grew pale, passed out, and hit his head. A large bandage, and an ice pack later, he headed over to the field to see if Keith wanted to tutor. But he was gone. The whole team was gone. When he went to ask Shiro where everyone was, no luck. Cause he was gone too. Around 8:30 Lance walked over to Lime Lioness to see if Keith was there. The old man with the big orange mustache said Keith needed the weekend off for _soccer related activities._ Oh yeah. Sports. While he headed back to campus, it rained, soaking him from head to toe. He called to see if Nyma or Rolo could pick him up, but they claimed to be busy. He called his limo but no answer.

  
"Great!"

  
He sighed, walking back to campus. At 9:00am he headed over to ballet tryouts, only to realize he hadn't come up with anymore choreography from last time. Allura told him it was _okay_ , and decided she needed time to come up with something of her own. Everyone left and Lance had no choice but to go back up to his room. He locked his door, changed into his pajamas, and bundled himself in his blankets. Around 10am, he was sleep. And 30 minutes later he was in deep sleep. Trying to sleep this day away.

  
When he finally woke, it was dark out. He checked his phone for anything. _Nothing._ He didn't want to see Hunk or Nyma or Rolo. He just wanted to... go. At 6 he called and ordered new contacts. But they'd be there by Monday. He got online and ordered some new strings from _Yonkers_. But he was informed that he'd have to drive there to get them.

  
"I'll go later."

  
He made some camomile tea with honey. It was delicious until he spilled it into his lap and burned his thighs. If only he had been wearing pants. He cursed himself cleaning up the mess and applying ice packs to his legs. His bed was wet now. He needed to get some food in him. He took the elevator down to the main room, and headed to the café. There were no good choices for dinner. He rolled his eyes in frustration, sitting at an empty table. He set his head down, sighing.

  
**November 5  
6:00pm**

Keith huffed, dribbling the ball up the field. He ran and ran, tuning out the loud crowd sitting on both sides of the field. As he came up to his opponent, he pushed them out of the way, going around them. The boy grabbed the back of Keith's jersey, pulling him down. He fell, as the ref blew the whistle. Keith got up, pushing the boy to the ground hard. Another blow of the whistle, and a flash of a yellow card towards Keith.

  
"What!? No! _He_ pushed me!"

  
" _Keith! Get your head on straight!_ "

  
Coach Thace yelled. Keith took a deep breath, ignoring the smirking boy who was walking away. He kicked the ball to the ref and took a different spot on the field. The whistle was blown again and one of his teammates dribbled the ball, passing to him. He kicked it, grunting hard. _Goal!_

  
"Yes!"

  
He frowned, backing away as the goalie kicked it far. He ran for it, head butting it into the air. His teammate caught it, dribbling it down the field. Keith ran faster, catching up and just as the ball was passed to him, he kicked as hard as he could, grunting. _Goal!_ The ref blowed the whistle for halftime, and the team ran in. Coach Thace pulled out a clipboard, mindlessly yelling everyone's new positions. Keith sipped his water, listening to the game plan. Afterwards, he walked over to the railing of the bleachers, greeting Shiro and Pidge.

  
"You saw that guy pull me right!? I wasn't out of line?"

  
"You weren't out of line. But you _did_ push him back so."

  
Shiro shrugged.

  
"Because he pulled my jersey!"

  
"Calm down. You're letting your emotions get to you, again."

  
"What!? Am not!? I-!"

  
He looked up at Pidge and Shiro, who were holding _'yes you are, we're right and you're wrong'_ faces. He sighed, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

  
"Okay, _whatever_. I'll take it down some, shut up."

  
"Just remember, Keith. Patience yields focus."

  
He looked at Shiro.

  
"Huh?"

  
"Meaning... focus on scoring the ball and not trying to beat up every one of your opponents."

  
"Oh.. yeah okay. Thanks."

  
Shiro smiled down at him, nodding.

  
"Go Druids!"

  
Pidge yelled before Keith walked away. The cold air nipped at the back of his neck, and he shivered.

  
"Coach! Got a sec?"

  
Coach Thace turned and smiled to Keith.

  
"What's up?"

  
"I'd like to go center right."

  
"What?"

  
Keith nodded.

  
"Uh yeah. Center right... Switch me places with Trevor Wing."

  
"I.. I don't understand, your a lefty. Are you sure you can...?"

  
Thace eyed his feet and looked back up. Keith nodded again.

  
"Trust me. I can do it."

  
"Well. If you say so. Hey _Wing!_ You're Switching places with Keith!"

  
Keith stood, center right, eyeing the filled. He needed a new play. A new move. Something that won't get him a red card. The whistle blew and it was game on. He could do it. _6-2._ They've got this. Keith watched as his teammates passed the ball around to one another. He raised his hand to say _'I'm Open!'_ The ball was passed to him and he took it, dribbling it down the field. Another player from the other team bumped his shoulder, knocking him to the ground and stealing the ball in the process. He frowned, quickly recovering, and running after it. The opponents were getting more and more close to their goal. Keith stole the ball, passing it down to one of his teammates. He ran side by side with him, pushing away any other players trying to steal the ball. _Trip. Down. Face plant._ The crowd gasped as Keith ate it.

  
"Get up, Keith! Stop screwing around!"

  
Pidge yelled. He got to his feet, wiping the blood off his chin, and sprinting after the ball once again. He ran fast up to his opponent, and just as they were about to score, he slid to the ground, knocking over that player and stealing the ball. The crowd went wild! He got up, dribbling the ball down and down until he was at the other goal! He kicked it harder than necessary, and boom. _GOAL!_

  
"YES!"

  
He yelled. His teammates ran over to him, patting his back or ruffling up his hair. They took their positions on the field. Keith wiped the sweat from his head and waited for the whistle.

  
**November 5  
8:00pm**

Keith walked off of the team bus, greeted by a very happy Pidge.

  
"You played your ass off, tonight!"

  
She ruffled his hair, smiling at him as they walked into the hotel. Shiro patted his back and nodded.

  
"Agreed."

  
"Thanks, guys. Coach is taking us out for food at some... place. Coming?"

  
"Sure. Let us put on something warmer and we'll meet you over there."

  
"Sure."

  
Keith ran back into the bus. As they arrived to the buffet, his team reserved a big table. They got settled and everyone scampered off to get food.

  
" _Hey Keith, you coming?_ "

  
"Um.. Yeah just waiting for some people. You go."

  
His teammate walked off, as Keith watched the door. Soon, Shiro and Pidge were walking in, paying, and sitting at a table close by. Keith got up, walking over.

  
"Buffet!"

  
Pidge ran off. Keith shook his head, running after her.

  
"Hey Keith! Bet you I could eat _way_ more food than you!"

  
Pidge challenged, smirking. Keith frowned.

  
"Oh, you're so on."

  
___________________________________

  
Lance sat in his car, waiting. He checked the time again, signing impatiently. Allura walked out of the building, getting into the car on the passenger side.

  
"Finally! I was about to leave your pretty ass. What took you so long?"

  
"I couldn't find my purse."

  
She looked around, buckling her seat belt and smiling.

  
"Hey! New car! You bought this?"

  
"Yep. Nice isn't it?"

  
"Oh, absolutely."

  
He pulled off, driving down the street.

  
"So where to first?"

  
"Yonkers, for my new guitar strings."

  
Allura nodded.

  
"Alright. Hey I never asked you how the rest of the party was Monday night? Did a lot of people stay?"

  
Lance shrugged.

  
"Not really."

  
"And how long did _you_ stay?"

  
"Oh... not long."

  
He lied. Allura looked over at him, raising her eyebrow.

  
"Oh, _really?_ "

  
"Yeah. Really. I had to wake up early so I left a little after you."

  
**_Oh nice._ **

  
"You know _Keith_... was there."

  
She said bluntly. Lance nearly swerved the car.

  
"What?"

  
"Yeah! He was a firefighter. Pretty sexy if you ask me. What do you think?"

  
She smirked. Lance shrugged.

  
"I mean.. I didn't see him so.. I don't have an opinion."

  
"Right.. right."

  
There was an awkward silence. For him not her. She was just... smiling.

  
"Okay stop that. You're freaking me out."

  
"Sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about."

  
She continued to smile. Staring at Lance. Lance just sighed, frowning.

  
"Quit it."

  
"What ever do you mean?"

  
"You _know_ what I mean, Allura. What do you want, huh?"

  
"For you to admit you like Keith!"

  
"What!? I do not like Keith!"

  
Allura nearly jumped out of her seat.

  
"That's a lie, Blue! Admit it! Admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it-"

  
"Stop!! Oh god, stop it!"

  
"Nope! Not until you tell me the truth!"

  
Lance gripped the wheel, rolling his eyes as Allura poked him in his arm repeatedly.

  
"You're a child! Quit poking me!"

  
"Tell me, Blue! Just tell me how you feel!"

  
"There's nothing to feel! Im.... in love with Nyma. If you forgot, she's my girlfriend."

  
Allura stopped, a bigger smile on her face.

  
"You... hesitated!"

  
"What?"

  
"When you said that!"

  
"I did not!"

  
"Yes! You said and I quote-"

  
She deepened her voice.

  
" _I'm.... in love with Nyma._ "

  
Lance sighed, stopping behind a car. Allura laughed.

  
"I see how you look at him in class. And come on, your flirting is obvious."

  
"I-"

  
"You two are _always_ together. Plus you leave with him after class every time, and you signed him up for the ballet recital hoping he'd show up after school so you could find a way to see him!"

  
Lance gasped.

  
"Hey! I told you never to-"

  
"Why won't you just admit it, Blue? Does he stink?"

  
"No!"

  
"To much hair on his chest?"

  
Lance scrunched his nose.

  
"I've never seen his chest!"

  
"But you'd like to?"

  
"I-I don't know!? Maybe?!"

  
Allura laughed, knowing he was going to crack soon.

  
"Maybe? As in.. _yes?_ "

  
"No!"

  
Lance was annoyed now.

  
"I'm with Nyma! End of discussion! Okay and even if I _did_ like Keith, and I'm not saying I do! Nothing would ever happen between us."

  
"Because you're with Nyma?"

  
**_No, because he doesn't like me back._ **

  
"Because he doesn't like me back."

  
Lance covered his mouth, only meaning to say that in his head. Allura kept her smile on her face.

  
"So if he did like you back... you'd consider... _dating?_ "

  
"Oh... No."

  
Lance said, dryly. Allura gawked at him, surprised.

  
"Wait, what!? Did you say no?"

  
"Um.. Yeah. I said no. As in _no_ , I wouldn't date him. Can we just drop this now? Please?"

  
"Fine! Fine."

  
"Thank you."

  
They continued to drive in silence. 40-ish minutes later, they arrived in Yonkers and parked outside of a store called _'Strings and Things'_ getting out of the car. As they walked inside, the door made a automated ding noise.

  
"I'm just here to pick up my guitar strings, and we'll be out."

  
"Alright. You do that, and I'll be over there."

  
Lance walked to the from counter, tapping impatiently.

  
"Hello?"

  
A woman came from out of the back and walked behind the counter.

  
"Hi, how may I help you?"

  
"Uh, hi there..."

  
He read her name tag.

  
" _Star_. I'm here to pick up an order for Blue McClain."

  
She picked up a clipboard and checked the list.

  
"Wait... Blue McClain as in.."

  
"Yeah yeah, lead guitarist in your favorite band am I right? Okay BEFORE you go all fangirl, let me inform you that I've had a crappy fucking day. So if you could _hurry_ and get me my strings, that'd be really great."

  
Lance snapped. The woman made her way to the back, and Allura walked up to him.

  
"Gosh, Blue that was a little.. _rude_ don't you think?"

  
"Just trying to get my strings so we can get out of here."

  
"Well do you mind if we stop for food?"

  
"Okay sure.. whatever."

  
The woman came back with a paper bag and a frown. Lance took it, faking a smile.

  
"Thank you, miss."

  
"Screw you."

  
She shot back, crossing her arms.

  
"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

  
Allura pulled Lance by his arm, walking out of the store. He fixed his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

  
"Where to?"

  
"I'm really in the mood for some egg rolls. You?"

  
"I was thinking a nice, juicy salad. With chicken. And bacon bits."

  
Allura gave him a look. He shrugged.

  
"It's been a long day and salad soothes me."

  
"Nothing a buffet doesn't have. Sound good?"

  
"Let's go."

  
As they arrived to the buffet, Lance paid as Allura went crazy and hurried away. He walked over to the salad section, grabbing a plate. He filled it up with salad, and moved onto the next section. He grabbed another plate, stacking food onto it. Chicken, fries, hot rolls, whatever he could grab. Soon he had six plates on each other, walking far off to a table. He sat down, and was just about to dig in when

  
"Blue!?"

  
He looked up, and Allura was pointing behind her to the person standing there.

  
"It's Shiro! He's here!"

  
"O-Oh... cool?"

  
He shrugged, grabbing a roll and stuffing his face.

  
"Is it okay if I..."

  
"Sure. Go."

  
She smiled, walking off with Shiro. Lance sat there peacefully but hungrily stuffing his face with food.

  
" _Blue?_ "

  
He looked up to see Keith. With his smallish friend.

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
He asked, bringing a napkin to his mouth and wiping it.

  
"None of your business, you rich ass!"

  
Keith's eyes widened, as Pidge frowned, crossing her arms.

  
"Uh, how about you go challenge one of my teammates to more food and I'll meet you over there."

  
"Fine. But if he does anything, you call me. I'll be here faster than you can say-"

  
"Thanks, but I can handle him."

  
Keith frowned. Pidge flipped Lance the bird, walking away.

  
"Holy crow, she's feisty!"

  
Keith stood there, arms folded across his chest. Lance stared up at him.

  
"What?"

  
"Following me?"

  
"Oh, get real, _fireman_. I came for the food. Not for you or that pitiful group of boys you call a soccer team."

  
Keith frowned even more. Lance sighed.

  
"Either you stare at me all day, or take a seat? If neither, then please fuck the fuck off so I can enjoy my food."

  
"Okay grumpy pants, what's got you all moody?"

  
"I'm just as shocked as you. Being grumpy and emo is totally your thing."

  
"Alright, I didn't come over so you could insult me."

  
"Then why'd you come over!?"

  
Lance grumped. Keith pulled out the chair, and slammed his body down.

  
"Because we need to talk!"

  
He whisper-yelled.

  
"We absolutely do not. And if you haven't noticed, I'm busy."

  
Lance picked up a roll, and brought it to his mouth. Keith slapped it away angrily.

  
"Hey, what's your problem!?"

  
"My _problem_ is the little piece of shit sitting across from me, acting like a piece of shit!"

  
"Says the one who's been avoiding me all week like a emo fuck!"

  
Keith went to yell something, but stopped. Lance's eyebrows nearly touched from the frown he was giving.

  
"Wait... What?"

  
Lance crossed his arms, shrugging.

  
"I.. wasn't _avoiding_ you."

  
"Bull."

  
Keith sighed.

  
"Okay. Maybe I was.."

  
"Why? Did I do something?"

  
Lance asked, voice cracking a little.

  
"No."

  
"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

  
"No?"

  
"Was it because I asked you to dance?"

  
Keith scoffed.

  
"Um, no?"

  
"Then what the fuck, dude!? We didn't tutor all week, you pretty much avoided me in ballet and that's impossible. So cut your crap and be real with me!"

  
A sigh escaped Keith's lips as he fiddled with his gloves. Lance looked down at his hands. He wanted to grab them. Make Keith look him in the eyes.

  
"Look... if you won't tell me, then a tiny least leave or something. I've had the worst day imaginable."

  
That got his attention.

  
"Well why?"

  
"Let's see.. I stubbed my toe and ran out of contacts. Hence, the glasses."

  
Keith liked his glasses. They made him look _sharp_.

  
"My guitar strings snapped AND I was electrocuted."

  
"Ouch. Really?"

  
Keith chuckled a little.

  
"Yes. I had bed head due to lack of shampoo plus I fainted and hit my head. Again, hence the band aid."

  
He pointed to the band aid on his head. Keith leaned forward, more interested in Lance's lousy day.

  
"What else?"

  
He continued telling Keith about his day. Keith reciprocated and told him about the game. They exchanged laughs and jokes to the point where Lance forgot about the fact that he hadn't eaten all day and had a tray of food in front of him. He lazily slipped his hand into Keith's gloved one, intertwining their fingers. Neither pulled away, but a blush was visible on Keith's cheeks and ears. Lance spotted Allura making her way back and he pulled his hand away. Keith made a face but understood as Allura stopped at the table.

  
"Hello Keith! Nice to see you again."

  
"Uh hey. And ditto. I should... go."

  
He stood up, looking at Lance, then Allura before walking away. Allura sat down, smiling.

  
"Oh Blue... Isn't Officer Shiro just... cute?"

  
Lance watched as Keith turned around to look at him one more time before turning a corner.

  
"Yeah... _he_ is."


	26. Not Bros

**November 14  
7:30am**

Keith was enjoying his mornings now without practice at 4am. He could enjoy a nice, warm breakfast. Take longer showers. Work on R.O.V.E.R or even go into work if he wanted. And the best thing, better than them all was sleep. He could sleep in and no one could stop him. Even if they did, he would bite their head off. But still. It was _amazing._

  
" _Alright Keith. I'm off to Shiro's place for a bit. See ya._ "

  
He waved his hand tiredly as Pidge exited the room. It was quiet. A familiar quiet. He sighed, turning on his back and staring at the ceiling. Obviously he wasn't getting any sleep, so he decided to take a nice, hot shower. He removed his clothes, walking into the bathroom and turning on the water.

  
_knock knock!_

  
"What the...?"

  
He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

  
"If you forgot you key again Pidge, I swear! I'm gonna-!"

  
He opened the door, and there stood a smiling Lance. He quickly slammed the door, locking it.

  
"Hey! Rude!"

  
"W-What are you doing here!"

  
"Came to study, doofus. Remember? I reminded you last night before you drove off on your motorcycle all crazy and emo like."

  
Keith sighed, remembering. The reminder not the whole _driving like a crazy emo_ thing.

  
"Ughh... okay give me a few minutes. Fuck."

  
"Whatever you say."

  
Keith walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. He washed off his body and rinsed his hair as well. He sighed, yawning and letting the steam engulf him. As he stepped out, he dried his body, applied deodorant and changed as quickly as he could. Dark purple shirt with some black sweats, and his gloves. He brushed his teeth, making sure to brush his tongue and rinsed with water. Nice and minty. He walked back to the door, opening it wide.

  
"Come in."

  
Lance walked in, looking around. Thank god the room was clean.

  
"Nice room."

  
"Don't know how it could have changed since last week but... thanks, I guess.."

  
Keith closed the door and stood there, watching Lance as he dropped his bag to the floor.

  
"Mind if I make myself comfortable?"

  
He asked looking back to Keith.

  
"Don't you always?"

  
Lance then removed his usual green jacket and set it on Keith's bed. He took off his shoes, placing them neatly by the door. It was like a pattern for him. Just last week when he came by the room for the first time, he walked in, admired it, asked if he could get comfortable and placed his shoes by the door. He was so polite.

  
"Alright, let's study away."

  
Keith spoke out of boredom. Lance set his book on the bed, sitting down.

  
"You don't sound excited, mullet."

  
"There's nothing exciting about trig. It hasn't been since we've been tutoring. It's boring."

  
He sat next to Lance, leaning against the wall.

  
"Damn... You're right. Let's skip the studying then."

  
Lance through the book across the room, folding his leg across his lap. Keith stared at him wide eyed.

  
"The fuck?"

  
"What? You had a point."

  
"Doesn't mean you get to throw my textbook across the room!"

  
Lance laughed. He brought his legs up on the bed, sitting criss cross.

  
"Sorry, sorry."

  
They sat there, in silence. Not awkward silence.. Just silence. Keith was growing impatient.

  
"I know you didn't come over here to sit on my bed and get all comfy."

  
"Maybe I did... maybe I didn't. Besides we're both tired of tutoring. Right?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"I just said I was so.. yeah?"

  
Lance sat up.

  
"Exactly! Come on!"

  
Keith watched as Lance gathered up his things and headed to the door.

  
"Well come on!?"

  
"Where are we going?"

  
"Anywhere."

  
**November 14  
7:40am**

Lance turned on the heater in his car as we waited. Keith walked out of the building. As he walked up to Lance's car, he stopped. Lance rolled the window down and made a face.

  
"Come on man, get in! I know you're cold out there."

  
Keith took a deep breath and got in, closing the door. He buckled his seatbelt and looked over.

  
"Alright. Go."

  
Lance sped off. He turned on the seat warmers and sighed in relaxation.

  
"This is cool, huh? Ditching school! Hanging out? Just us bros!"

  
"We're not.. _bros_."

  
Keith commented, looking out the window.

  
"If anything, we're just two guys in the same car. Don't get ahead of yourself."

  
Lance bit his lip, thinking.

  
"Well... can we be two _friends_ in the same car?"

  
"Whatever makes you feel better."

  
Lance reached for the radio and turned up the music. Keith jumped, looking over at him, angrily.

  
"What the...?"

  
He reached for the knob, turning it down.

  
"Hey, what the hell?"

  
"Are you serious? Do you _not_ know what time it is?"

  
Lance chuckled, shrugging.

  
"Okay. Sorry. _It's too early,_ got it."

  
They continued to drive in silence. Keith liked it. It was calm and soothing. Hearing the car ride over bumps and cracks, the occasional hum coming from the engine. Nice. But Lance was completely opposite. He needed some type of sound. A voice, a melody, something!

  
"Let's play twenty one questions."

  
"What?"

  
Keith asked annoyed.

  
"I ask you twenty one questions and you do the same to me."

  
"Seriously?"

  
"Yep. Come on."

  
"Why can't we just ride in silence?"

  
"Because that's boring! Come on please!?"

  
Lance whined.

  
"God, okay! Fuck. But _nothing_ personal. At all."

  
"Yeah deal.. So! My first question is..."

  
He put a finger to his chin.

  
"Why the mullet?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"Because I like it. Why ballet?"

  
" _Because I like it._ "

  
Lance smirked.

  
"Where'd you get that crazy death mobile you call a motorcycle?"

  
"Her name's Little Red? And I built her."

  
"Ah right, little red riding emo."

  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"Anyway, where'd you learn to play guitar?"

  
"My dad taught me. Why do you always wear those gloves?"

  
"Because I like them."

  
Lance sighed.

  
"Oh come on! You already said that answer!"

  
"You never said I couldn't repeat answers."

  
"Well no repeating answers!"

  
Keith smirked, nodding.

  
"Fine."

  
Throughout the game, Lance continued asking stupid questions like where he got his clothes and junk. Keith did the same only to prove to Lance how stupid it was. By the last few questions, Lance decided to make it personal. Keith might kill him, but oh well.

  
"Alright. Question twenty. What did you _really_ think of my Halloween costume?"

  
Keith's face began to burn.

  
"I told you at the dance!"

  
"Yeah, I didn't quite hear you."

  
He smirked. Keith sighed.

  
"I thought you looked... H..."

  
He mumbled.

  
"Sorry what?"

  
"Ho...."

  
"Speak up mullet brain!"

  
" _Hot!_ Okay!? I thought your costume looked hot! You happy!?"

  
Lance broke out into laughter as Keith sat there, red faced.

  
"Yes! I _am_ happy! You now."

  
"Okay um.... Why'd you ask me to dance?"

  
Keith looked over at Lance's face. There was a pause, and for a moment the car was quiet. Then he shrugged.

  
"Cause...I.... I wanted to..."

  
"Oh.."

  
Lance cleared his throat.

  
"Um.. Last one. You first."

  
Keith had to think... what could he ask?

  
"Okay... if you could go back in time and change any moment.. what would it be?"

  
"Ohhh that's a hard one."

  
Lance put a finger to his chin, quickly running a yellow light.

  
"I would change the day a.. a very close person to me was.. killed."

  
His face sunk and he nodded. Keith frowned a bit, wishing he didn't ask that. It was _obviously_ a personal thing.

  
"Uh... I got one for you, now."

  
"Okay."

  
Lance took a deep breath, biting his lip.

  
"Can I see your hand?"

  
"Huh?"

  
Keith looked over.

  
"Are you serious? I mean.. it's right here?"

  
"I wasn't finished. Can I see your hand.. _Without_ the glove."

  
Lance smiled deviously.

  
"Wait a sec! That's not a question!"

  
"Yes huh! I asked if I could see your hand without the glove! That's a pure question!"

  
"Ugh you're the _worst_ at this game!"

  
"Hurry up, mullet!"

  
Keith sighed, rubbing his head. He reached his sleeve back, exposing his wrist. Lance did his best to watch and drive while Keith _slowly_ removed his leather glove from his left hand. Once it was off, Lance gawked at his hand, mouth hung open.

  
"Whaaa!"

  
"Okay! You've seen enough!"

  
Keith went to put his glove back on but Lance grabbed it.

  
"Hey!? Give that back!"

  
"Relax for a bit! You just took it off! Let your hand breathe."

  
"It's done breathing!"

  
He reached over, making Lance swerve.

  
"Watch it! I'm driving! You're gonna kill us!"

  
Keith sighed, crossing his arms. Lance stopped at a light, smirking. He reached over and grabbed Keith's wrist.

  
"Hey-!"

  
"Whoa! Relax.."

  
Keith sat there and watched as Lance held up his wrist, and examined his hand.

  
"Wow. Your hand is so... smooth looking."

  
"Your overreacting. It's literally just like yours."

  
"Shut up, it's not."

  
Keith went to speak but his breath got caught at what happened next. Lance slid his hand into Keith's. It was really warm. And felt sorta tingly.

  
"Heh.."

  
Lance chuckled. Then he hooked their fingers together. Keith's hand fit perfectly in Lance's warm one and he looked over.

  
"See? Perfect fit."

  
Keith was silent, but the blush on his face said it all. He held Lance's hand back, and now Lance was blushing.

  
"Yeah.."

  
A car behind them honked and they both jumped.

  
"Oops."

  
Lance sped off. He looked over, noticing Keith never let go of his hand, but stared at both, tangled together. He liked how their skin tones differed, and how Lance's hand was slightly bigger.

  
**November 14  
8:15am**

Keith followed close behind Lance as they roamed around the city of New York.

  
"Blue, what are we doing?"

  
"I believe we're walking?"

  
"No shit! I mean... _where?_ "

  
Lance smirked, walking ahead. They walked down the streets, through annoying crowds of busy people. Keith reached out for Lance's hand, but was pulled away as more people bumped him. His frustration got the best of him, and he balled his fists.

  
"Keith?"

  
Lance looked back, and quickly reached for Keith's hand, grabbing it firmly and pulling him extra close.

  
"Might wanna stay close to me. It gets pretty busy in the mornings, and people will run you over."

  
"Yeah... O-Okay..."

  
They walked side by side, Lance's arm around Keith's shoulder. Keith inhaled Lance's cologne and nearly died from how amazing he smelled. After a while of walking, the sidewalks were clear enough. But Lance never let him go.

  
"Uh... Blue? Y-You can let go.. now?"

  
"Oh! Sorry."

  
His grip loosened and Keith spread away from him a bit.

  
"So... this is New York. Always busy and full of rude ass strangers who don't give a fuck whether you get trampled to death or not."

  
Lance frowned. Keith smiled a bit, crossing his arms.

  
"I noticed.. unfortunately."

  
They came across a little coffee shop, walking inside. Lance ordered them some coffee and sat at a table in the corner of the place.

  
"Here you go. Soy milk _only._ "

  
He smiled, handing Keith his mug. Keith stared at him shocked.

  
"You.. remembered that?"

  
Lance nodded.

  
"Yeah. Guess I did."

  
He sat down across the table from Keith, blowing on his coffee.

  
"You know Thanksgiving is coming up.."

  
"Oh, is it?"

  
"Yeah... and I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something?"

  
He looked up, meeting indigo eyes, and noticed Keith was a bit surprised.

  
"You want.. _my_ opinion?"

  
"Yeah. If you don't mind?"

  
"Um.. no. Sure."

  
Lance breathed out.

  
"Alright well.. my mama wants everyone to get together this year. But the only problem is.. I haven't seen her or my family since I was eighteen. _A lot_ has happened, good and bad. I've kept so many secrets. And still am. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm _scared_."

  
Keith stared at him.

  
"You're scared? Why?"

  
He shrugged.

  
"Scared they won't be proud of me or my decisions. When I ran away, it hurt my mama. Everyone really. But I needed to go. I needed to find myself and become the person I've always wanted to be, so that if I ever came back, they'd be proud that I was who I was. But it took longer then I thought. I ended up coming back much later and to my surprise everyone treated me like I never left. Well? Almost everyone."

  
He looked down.

  
"Anyway. I don't know what to do."

  
"Well... What'd you do last time you saw them?"

  
"I didn't have to do anything last time because nothing really impacted my life then. But it's different now. A lot."

  
Keith nodded.

  
"You want my honest opinion?"

  
"Please."

  
"Okay, its simple... Go to them."

  
Lance's head shot up.

  
"Huh?"

  
"Yeah. Go to them and let them hear what you have to say. And be honest. Isn't that what family is about?"

  
Keith asked. Lance shrugged.

  
"I guess.. but what if I say the wrong thing? What if I screw up again and everyone gets mad and... and.."

  
Tears began to fill Lance's eyes. Keith leaned up, confused.

  
"... and they push me away for good? What if I'm not good enough _now?_ At this moment? And they don't accept me? Ever?"

  
"Hey!?"

  
Keith reached out, grabbing Lance's hand in his. They made eye contact.

  
"First thing's first. _Calm down._ You're staring to sound crazier than usual."

  
Lance took a deep breath.

  
"Next, stop saying _what if._ I'm sure they'll be happy who you are no matter what. You're a great artist and a great person, plus they're your family. I'm sure they're already proud of you."

  
Keith spoke softly. Lance let out a chuckle.

  
"Wow.. Do you mean all that?"

  
"Surprisingly? And painfully? Yeah."

  
Lance sat up, grabbing Keith's hand back.

  
"I may not know that much about... _family_. But.. it sounds like you really love yours and would do anything for them."

  
"Yeah.. I do... and I would."

  
"So go. Who knows? Maybe you'll have fun."

  
Lance laughed.

  
"There's nothing _fun_ about having a rich family..."

  
Lance looked down at his and Keith's hands.

  
"Not anymore.."

  
Keith pulled his away slowly, picking up his mug and drinking his coffee. Lance watched him, admiringly.

  
"Um.. thanks, Keith."

  
A smile broke onto Keith's lips, and he nodded.

  
"You're welcome... Lance."

  
They sipped their coffee, in a comforting silence.


	27. The Phone

**November 14  
5:51pm**

Keith walked down to the lobby. He kept thinking about.. yep, you guessed it! Lance. Stupid Lance who, after today, wasn't so stupid. Their whole day played over and over in his head. Every detail. All of it. He smiled, walking into the main room.

  
"Hey! Ready for class?"

  
Pidge smiled up at him. He shrugged.

  
"Yeah... sure."

  
They walked out the back door, going the long way. The cold air hit them hard, sending shivers up and down them.

  
"I feel like I haven't seen you all day. Are you okay?"

  
He nodded.

  
"Yeah. Are you?"

  
"I'm great. Shiro's arm is coming along so smoothly! Ever since you tightened it, I was able to work around that and make some modifications that are going look so sweet coming soon."

  
She spoke excitedly.

  
"I can't wait to see everything, Pidge. You're gonna get first place, no doubt."

  
"Thanks."

  
She smiled lightly.

  
"Um... another thing i wanted to talk to you about was... thanksgiving. Matt and I are going to see our family, Allura and Coran are going out of the country, which I think is really cool, and-"

  
"Is there a point here, Pidge?"

  
Keith cut her off, opening the door for her to walk inside.

  
"Oh.. yeah! What I'm trying to say is.. I think you should spend time with Shiro. You know? Just the two of you."

  
"Me and Shiro? Alone? Together? Yeah I can't think of anything worse than that."

  
"Oh come on, Keith. Be reasonable."

  
They walked into Iverson's class, and to their respective seats.

  
"I am being reasonable. It's just wouldn't be right. It would be weird."

  
"No it wouldn't. Plus he told me he had a surprise for you if you agreed to stay?"

  
"I hate surprises."

  
He frowned.

  
"You hate _everything._ "

  
Lance walked into the class, loud as always. The duo turned around and Pidge rolled her eyes.

  
"Not everything."

  
Keith whispered, getting up.

  
"Well... you know Iverson. If I don't move now he'll make me, and I hate being told what to do."

  
"Right, right. Good luck sitting next to _that_."

  
He nodded, walking up to Lance. He smiled a bit.

  
"Hey, mullet."

  
Keith frowned.

  
"Pretend you hate me."

  
"Huh?"

  
Lance asked, making a confused face.

  
"Pidge is staring over here so I need you to pretend you hate me. Right now."

  
Lance looked over, spotting Pidge who was frowning. Lance nodded, furrowing his eyebrows together. He looked down at Keith.

  
"Yeah. I _so_ hate you."

  
Pidge turned around as Iverson walked in. Keith sighed, taking his seat. Lance sat next to him, smirking.

  
"You know, she _really_ hates me."

  
"Yeah. So do I."

  
Keith commented, folding his arms.

  
"Oh, sure."

  
**November 14  
9:05pm**

Keith waited outside the classroom for Pidge. She walked out, smiling.

  
"Alright. Ready to go?"

  
Keith looked over and noticed Iverson yelling at Lance. He couldn't hear what he was saying but it didn't look good. There was a nudge to Keith's arm and he snapped out of his daze.

  
"Huh?"

  
"I said are you ready to go? We've got work? Remember?"

  
"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll catch up with you."

  
"Okay. See you there."

  
He watched as she walked away, going outside. Keith waited casually until Lance stormed off.

  
"Lance!? Wait up!"

  
He ran after him, grabbing his shoulder. Lance jerked it away, turning around fast.

  
"What!?"

  
"Whoa!? What's wrong?"

  
"None of your business! I mean I'm just a cargo pilot right? That's how you see me!?"

  
Keith stumbled for words, frowning hard.

  
"Never mind! It doesn't matter anyway. That's all I'll ever be. Just some dumb... cargo pilot."

  
Lance walked away, tucking his hands into his pockets. Keith tried to go after him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

  
" _Let him go. He needs some time by himself._ "

  
He turned to see Iverson.

  
"What did you say to him!?"

  
Keith yelled. Iverson chuckled.

  
"I don't think that's _any_ of your business."

  
He walked back into he classroom, shutting the door. Keith wanted to go in there and beat the answer out of Iverson, but instead ran after Lance anyway.

  
"Lance!?"

  
No answer. He stumbled upon the main room, heading upstairs.

  
" _Oh, Keith! There you are!_ "

  
He turned to see Shiro, behind the desk.

  
"Come here for a sec. I have a surprise for you."

  
He sighed.

  
"Look Shiro, I don't really like surprises. Plus I'm a little late for work and I-"

  
"Just come here. It'll be quick."

  
He sighed again, walking over. Jet crawled over to him, nuzzling her face into his arm.

  
"See your back to being a cat lady."

  
Shiro chuckled.

  
"Sure. Here."

  
He handed Keith what looked like a box box wrapped in Christmas paper.

  
"A... _Christmas present?_ "

  
"Oh.. no. It was the only paper I could find around here. Open it."

  
Keith ripped the paper off, eyes widening. Shiro laughed.

  
"Surprise!"

  
"You... got me a.. a _cell phone?_ "

  
"Yeah! I mean what normal teenager doesn't have one?"

  
"But? I'm not a teenager?"

  
"Well you're pretty damn close. Do you like it?"

  
Keith examined its box, nodding.

  
"Actually...? Yeah. I do. Thank you.. Shiro."

  
Shiro nodded. Keith smiled at him, walking up the stairs and to his room. He grabbed his work bag, and rushed back down, running out.

  
"Bye Shiro! Thanks for the gift!"

  
He quickly started up his motorcycle, and zoomed off, riding down the street. The cold air blew in his face as he held onto his bag. In a few minutes, he was parking, and rushing inside.

  
"I'm here! Sorry I'm... late."

  
He looked around, noticing a store full of costumers. He hurried around and through them, walking to the back area. He changed into his uniform and walked back out.

  
" _Keith! A little help over here!?_ "

  
He rushed over to a waving hand.

  
"Sorry I'm late, Coran. Won't happen again."

  
"Aw, no worries. But if you could show these two gentleman to the gaming area, that'd be helpful."

  
"Uh.. sure. Follow me, guys."

  
He led the two guys, about fifteen or sixteen, to the gaming area. Throughout the night, he continued helping people, remembering how much he hated crowded spaces. He stepped out for some air, running into a boy.

  
" _Sorry bout that._ "

  
Keith frowned a little.

  
"You should be. You almost ruined my mullet."

  
The boy looked up from his phone and smiled. His blue eyes shined under the street light and he smirked.

  
"Again... sorry."

  
He tucked his phone into his pocket, along with his hands.

  
"What brings you by?"

  
Keith asked, folding his arms. Lance shrugged.

  
"Picking up the new video game. Gonna guess that's the reason it's so busy in there?"

  
"Lucky guess."

  
Lance exhaled a chuckled, making Keith shiver.

  
"Um... about earlier with... with Iverson.. are you alright?"

  
".. Yeah, man. Im.. I'm fine. Better than fine now that you're here."

  
Keith blushed madly and Lance's eyes widened, realizing what he said.

  
"No! N-Not like that I just... I meant cause you know? The v-video game thingy..."

  
"Oh! Uh sure."

  
Both boys were blushing now. Keith cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"I um.. got a new phone today."

  
"Really? Let me see."

  
"It's still in the box. I could show you.. if you wanna come inside?"

  
"Lead the way, mullet brain."

  
Keith rolled his eyes, walking back inside the crowded store. Lance reached for his hand, to which Keith responded, holding his back. They snaked through the mob of people and towards the back room. Once there, they released hands and Keith grabbed the box out of his bag.

  
"Ta-da."

  
He said, unenthusiastically. Lance grabbed it, taking it out of the box.

  
"Ohhhh silver. I like it."

  
"Thanks?"

  
Lance took a seat on the couch.

  
"I can set it up for you? I mean.. if you want?"

  
"Go crazy. I gotta get back to work."

  
Keith went to walk away, but turned around.

  
"Oh, and _don't_ let Pidge catch you back here. She'll slice you're throat."

  
"Really? I thought that was your job?"

  
Keith rolled his eyes, walking away from a smiling Lance.

  
**November 14  
11:30pm**

Keith waved to Pidge who was leaving.

  
"Be safe out there, Pigeon."

  
"Ha. Will do, emo boy."

  
She walked out, leaving Keith alone. He walked to the back, noticing his phone sitting on the table and picked it up. It unlocked and he didn't know what to do first! Should he take a photo or download as many apps as possible!? He wouldn't admit this, but he was very excited. He scrolled through his contacts, not expecting to have a single one. But.. did?

  
"Huh?"

  
He tapped the contact known as _'Lancelot'_ and right away, knew who it was. He clicked, and began typing a message.

  
**[11:35pm - To Lancelot]**   
_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

**[11:36pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Heyyy. I was wondering when you were gonna text me, mullet._

**[11:37pm - To Lancelot]**   
_Please tell me that's not my name in your phone_

**[11:37pm - From Lancelot]**   
_It is now. :3_

**[11:37pm - To Lancelot]**   
_I don't think I can stress enough how much I genuinely hate you._

**[11:38pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Aw, come on you don't mean that._

**[11:38pm - To Lancelot]**   
_Your name in my phone is Lancelot. I think it's safe to say I truly mean that._

**[11:39pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Ouch. That hurt._

  
Keith chuckled.

  
**[11:39pm - To Lancelot]**   
_Good. Why aren't you sleep? It's like twelve in the morning._

**[11:40pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Don't over exaggerate its barely twelve, and I'm eating leftover brisket @ Yellow Paladin._

**[11:41pm - To Lancelot]**   
_That's a restaurant?_

**[11:41pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Best restaurant in the whole city of New York! Maybe I'll take you one day._

**[11:42pm - To Lancelot]**   
_Don't hold onto that thought for too long. I gotta go, that inventory isn't counting itself._

**[11:43pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Alright. Have fun. And try not to cry to hard from LOB._

**[11:43pm - To Lancelot]**   
_What the hell is LOB??_

**[11:44pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Lack Of Blue. ;)_

  
Keith blushed, rolling his eyes, and walking to the back.

  
**November 15  
7:00am**

Keith strolled into the cafe, eyes glued to his phone. Pidge smiled, waving his way.

  
"Good morning Keith. Ready to discuss project plans for thanksgiving break?"

  
He rolled his eyes at his phone, standing a few feet away from the table.

  
"Keith?"

  
"Ohh, _this guy._ "

  
He chuckled. Pidge raised her eyebrow.

  
"Keith!?"

  
He jumped, looking up.

  
"Oh! Damn I'm sorry.. yes I'm ready. Let's discuss."

  
He texted a message, putting his stuff down and taking a seat. Pidge pulled out a sheet of paper and spread it out against the table....

  
Keith walked to the library, walking to the back table. He pulled out his phone, scrolling to his messages.

  
**[8:38am - To Lancelot]**   
_I'm here_

**[8:39am - From Lancelot]**   
_Be there in a sec._

  
Keith tapped his finger on the table, waiting. He heard the doors open and stood up. Lance was making his way to the back. Keith quickly sat down, fixing his hair and checking his breath. Lance came over and removed his bag from his shoulder and setting it on the table. He took a seat next to Keith, and sighed.

  
"Hey."

  
"Ug.."

  
Lance put his head into his hands and sighed. Keith stared at him, confused.

  
"You... alright?"

  
"No, Keith. I'm not _alright_. Do you know what time I went to bed last night?"

  
Keith looked around, scared to answer wrong.

  
"Um... late?"

  
"Yes! Very fucking late! Not to mention the hell Allura put me through at recital practice! It's finally catching up to me plus all the band practices and working on projects for the showcase and... ugh, fuck."

  
Lance's head hit the table as he groaned. Keith stared, resting his head on his hand.

  
"Seems like you're stressing out."

  
"No. You'd know if I was stressing. I'm just... a little out of place."

  
He shrugged. Keith sighed, thinking.

  
"Is there anything I can do?"

  
"Skip the tutoring and go somewhere else? Please?"

  
Keith nodded.

  
"Sure. Come on."

  
Soon they were outside letting the cold air through their lungs. Keith sat next to Lance on the bleachers, staring out at the field. They sat in silence for a while.

  
"Can I just..."

  
Lance began.

  
"Hold your hand?"

  
"Uh...Sure."

  
Keith removed his glove slowly and held out his hand. Lance took it, intertwining their fingers. He held on tight, taking a deep breath. Tears filled his eyes and he sighed deeper, putting his head down. Keith looked over and frowned in concern.

  
"Blue?"

  
"I'm sorry, just... gimme a minute."

  
He sniffed. Tears ran down his face as he cried. Keith moved closer, staring at him.

  
"Blue.."

  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

  
"No, it's... fine. I'm here."

  
Lance looked up, meeting Keith's eyes. His lip quivered and next thing he knew, he was throwing his arms around Keith's shoulders. Keith sat there, unsure of that to do with his hands. Lance sniffed, pulling away.

  
"God, I'm sorry! That was weird, wasn't it?"

  
"No! No, I just... w-wasn't expecting it. Um.. if you need a hug I can-!"

  
Lance was hugging him again. Keith hesitated, then returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck and shoulders. Lance's cries were muffled by Keith's jacket. He felt so bad for Lance and he didn't even know why. He hated seeing him this upset. Whoever did this, was really going to get their ass kicked.

  
"Blue.."

  
Keith whispered against his ear. Lance sniffed.

  
"Look at me."

  
He pulled away, meeting teary eyes with Keith's.

  
"If something happened? Or someone hurt you? You can tell me. I'll try to help you. But don't cry."

  
Keith reached up and cupped Lance's face, wiping his tears from it. Lance chuckled.

  
"You wouldn't understand."

  
"..Try me."

  
Keith's hands dropped from his face. Lance sighed.

  
"... sometimes I just get... I get sad and I don't know why."

  
He sniffed.

  
"It happens often... sometimes for a day or two.. maybe a week. And all my bad thoughts just..."

  
He shrugged, rubbing his face.

  
"This is silly isn't it?"

  
"No. Not at all."

  
Keith grabbed Lance's hand, squeezing it tight.

  
"I _do_ understand. And I don't know how you deal with it or who you go to but.. I'm your friend."

  
Lance stared into his eyes.

  
"And as much as I hate to admit that.."

  
"Oh, shut up."

  
They both smiled.

  
"I'll be here for you.."

  
Lance wiped his eyes and laughed. Keith stared at him, lip curving into a tiny smile. Lance moved closer, and nuzzled their foreheads together. Keith nuzzled back and closed his eyes, resting his head on Lance's.

  
"I'm here.."


	28. Get Serious

**November 15  
2:15pm**

Lance waved bye to Keith as he made his way down to the soccer field. His smile never left his face as he watched Keith walk away. He took a breath, waiting for him to turn around.... any second now... and...? boom. Keith turned around, waving again. Lance smiled and walked back inside the building.

  
" _Blue!?_ "

  
He jumped, walking straight into a wall.

  
"Ouch!"

  
" _Ooo... sorry bout that. Rolo needs us, says it's an emergency._ "

  
He looked over to Nyma, letting out a breath.

  
"Oh.. you scared me, beautiful."

  
He put his arm around her and they made their way to the practice room. As they walked in, there was Rolo. Pacing back and forth, and biting his finger in a nervous matter.

  
"What's going on?"

  
"Blue! Bout time you got here."

  
Lance stood there, confused.

  
"Yeah, now what's wrong?"

  
Rolo pointed to the stage, and there sat a broken keyboard with its keys all over the place.

  
"What happened in here?"

  
Nyma asked.

  
"Don't know. Came in here and my keyboard was _fucked up._ "

  
"They didn't touch my guitar did they!?"

  
Lance ran to the stage, hoping up and looking around.

  
"Fuck! My guitar! You know who gave me that!? We-We gotta find it!!"

  
"Blue it's right there!"

  
He turned, looking at his guitar sitting in its case. He sighed, kneeling down and closing his eyes.

  
"Damn. We shouldn't have kept our instruments in here.. I'll buy you a new keyboard, and I'll keep everything in my room."

  
Lance commented, looking at a Rolo. He nodded, rolling his eyes.

  
"What are we doing about break? Our deadline is coming up and we need a lot more practice."

  
"Uh, nothing. _I'm_ going to visit my family in California. Besides I think we sound great."

  
Nyma put her hands on her hips.

  
"You sure you're not just saying that to go hang with that poor boy?"

  
Lance froze, turning around.

  
"What?"

  
"He's changed you, Blue. I mean, since when do you care about other people's feelings?"

  
"I don't!"

  
Lance snapped.

  
"Could've fooled me! You've been acting like a poor kid! You're fucking rich for crying out loud! You went from super popular to a geek just from hanging out with _Queef_."

  
"Look, Keith is just my partner for Iverson's class, okay? We have a project due next month and if I fail the class I'll have to repeat. Other than that? I can't stand the guy. He's a prick. Got it?"

  
Nyma was quiet. Rolo scoffed, heading towards the door.

  
"I'll believe it when I see it, Blue."

  
"Fuck you, Rolo."

  
"Not interested. But thanks for the offer."

  
Rolo walked out, shaking his head. Nyma stared up at him, frowning.

  
"I'm with him. Either you unchange or.. else."

  
"Nyma! Nyma wait!"

  
Lance jumped off the stage and ran after her. He grabbed her hand, as caressed her porcelain like skin.

  
"I swear i haven't changed. I'm still the same obnoxious Blue you've always known. Promise."

  
She smiled, grabbing his hand back.

  
"I really want you to prove it. No more mr nice guy. Get serious. Got it?"

  
"Got it. See you for dinner?"

  
"Yes."

  
She kissed his cheek, and walked out of the room. His smile disappeared and he sighed, rubbing his face. He needed some advice.

  
**November 15  
3:15pm**

Keith ran around the field frowning so hard, his eyebrows should be stuck. Coach made him run 10 laps for mouthing off. He couldn't help it! There was a opportunity there okay? He was barely on lap #8 when phone buzzed. He pulled it out sneakily, and checked the text message. From _Lancelot_.

  
He smiled, stopping at opening the text.

  
**[3:16pm- From Lancelot]**   
_Run hard._

  
Keith looked up, and noticed Lance waving shyly just outside the building. He shook his head, putting his phone back into his pocket and continuing his run, smiling a bit. Fuck these feelings!

  
After a long, hard practice, Keith walked into the building and to the main room.

  
" _Hey there, lover boy._ "

  
"I'm not a lover boy, Shiro! Shut up."

  
Shiro chuckled shrugging.

  
"Whatever you say. Anyways, Pidge is waiting for you in Commander Iverson's class. She told me to tell."

  
"Okay."

  
He walked up the stairs, and to his room. After a long shower, he made his way to Iverson's class.

  
**November 15  
9:07pm**

As class ended, all the students walked out. Keith got up from his seat, packing up all his stuff.

"Hey, hanging at Shiro's tonight for taco salads. You in?"

  
"Can't. Its my night to work."

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"Ohh... that's right. Well I'll bring you some leftovers?"

  
"I'd appreciate that."

  
Pidge smiled, patting Keith's back.

  
"Alright. See you then."

  
He watched as she walked out of the classroom. Keith looked around, noticing the class was empty, and sighed. As he opened the door to walk out, he spotted Lance with Nyma. He had her against the wall and they were kissing. Nyma made eye contact with Keith, and he swore she smirked his way. Lance moved down to her neck, and she rolled her eye back, clearly faking whatever moan escaped her mouth. Keith just kept walking, rolling his eyes. He came to the end of the hall, walking outside and shoving his hands into his pockets. The light drizzle of rain hit his hair and he frowned. Once back inside, he collected the night bag that was waiting for him by Shiro's desk, and walked out.

  
________________________________

  
Being alone in Lime Lioness had its perks. No one to bother you. No crowds of obnoxious people. Barely any costumers. But it did come with that a silence so quiet it was deafening. And for Keith, it was pretty scary considering he'd been alone almost his entire life. But then again? It was normal. The bell rang above the door and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

  
"Welcome to Lime Lioness. _Get the fuck out._ "

  
He mumbled that last part to himself, and looked up to see Pidge, Shiro, and Allura.

  
"Hey Keith. You hungry?"

  
"Actually I've been hungry for the last hour so. Yes."

  
"Perfect. One vegan chicken salad, coming up!"

  
Allura smiled, handing a container to Keith. He nodded.

  
"Uh.. Thanks."

  
"Why don't I show you around, Allura?"

  
Pidge grabbed her arm and they walked off. Shiro approached the counter and leaned against it. Keith stared at his container of food.. hard.. thinking.

  
"Keith?"

  
His head snapped upward to Shiro who was staring at him.

  
"Everything.. alright?"

  
"Oh.. yeah everything's fine. Just tired."

  
"I see.. so uh, listen i really am looking forward to spending some time with you next week."

  
Keith nodded, looking at him.

  
"Oh. Me too."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Shiro chuckled, nervously. Keith stared at him.

  
"Are you nervous or something?"

  
"No! No no, it's just.. I don't really have experience with this kind of thing."

  
"You mean... us hanging out? Or me coming over?"

  
"A little of both."

  
Keith smirked.

  
"You'll be ok, Shiro. Relax."

  
"Right. I know. I'm cool."

  
Keith patted Shiro's shoulder and nodded.

  
"How are things with Blue?"

  
"Shh!"

  
Keith covered Shiro's mouth and looked around for Pidge.

  
"Are you trying to get me _killed!?_ "

  
Shiro mumbled something but Keith's hand still stayed around his mouth.

  
"Pidge hates the guy. If she ever found out that we're friends? She'd hate me too.. I'll tell her. Just.. not right now."

  
Keith removed his hand and nodded. Shiro nodded.

  
"Okay. _Sorry_. But don't wait until the last minute. Your relationship could go places."

  
Keith made a disgusted face.

  
"Trust me. We don't have a _relationship_ and if we did? It wouldn't go anywhere. He's just my tutor... that's it..."

  
"Okay. You keep telling yourself that."

  
Keith squinted at Shiro who wore a cheeky smile. Pidge and Allura waved for Shiro to come on and they all left, saying bye to Keith. About an hour or so later, Keith was eating and watching videos in the back. His phone chimed and he looked at it.

  
**[10:30pm - From Pigeon]**   
_Shiro's arm is officially complete. Can't wait to show you!_

  
He chuckled replying.

  
**[10:30pm - To Pigeon]**   
_Sounds great. Can't wait to see it._

  
Keith put his phone back into his pocket and continued watching the movie. There was a ding above the door and he groaned, getting up.

  
"Welcome to Lime Lioness."

  
He walked out, and stopped at the sight of familiar blue eyes and a smirk.

  
"Hey there, mullet. Brought you some food."

  
"Oh... uh... I'm already eating. But thanks."

  
He eyed Lance, who was holding 2 bags full of food. He chuckled.

  
"Well good. This is all really for me. I just didn't wanna be rude. Pidge here?"

  
"Uh.. no. Just me."

  
"Cool."

  
Lance made his way to the back, and Keith followed close behind. He took a seat on the couch, getting comfortable. Keith stared at him.

  
"Well don't just stand there. Here, sit."

  
"Oh... right."

  
Keith walked around the table, sitting down. Lance looked at him.

  
"You don't mind that I'm here... right? Cause I can leave if you're not comfortable."

  
"No! I-I mean..."

  
Keith chuckled nervously.

  
"No, it's fine."

  
"Okay. Nice. What we watchin'?"

  
Keith picked up his salad.

  
"It _was_ Godzilla."

  
"Old version or remake?"

  
"There's a remake?"

  
He made a face. Lance laughed.

  
"Yeah but never mind. Not even close to being better than this one. Trust me."

  
Lance began eating, talking with his mouth full.

  
"So how was your day? Good, bad?"

  
"Uh... it was good. How about yours? You doing okay?"

  
He nodded, eating 3 different foods at once.

  
"Yeah. I'm doing... _Better_."

  
"That's good... good."

  
Keith closed his container, crossing a leg over the other. Lance moved his food to the table, and removed his shoes.

  
"I can make myself comfortable?"

  
Keith shrugged, nodding. Lance swung his legs over the arm of the couch, propping them up and crossing them. He laid on his back, looking at the ceiling.

  
"Ah.. that's better.. boy I'm stuffed."

  
"I bet."

  
There was a silence. Keith put his feet on the table, trying not to stare at Lance.

  
"You know what's funny?"

  
Lance spoke. Keith shrugged, and when he didn't answer, Lance looked up to him.

  
"Every time I stare at ceilings, I wish they were stars."

  
"Stars? Like.. from the sky?"

  
"Yeah.. real stars from space. I really want to go to space."

  
"As an astronaut?"

  
Lance nodded his head. Keith frowned.

  
"You wanna travel to space? By yourself?"

  
"Well no, not alone. But yeah. I've always wanted to since I was younger. Be the first Cuban astronaut ever."

  
Keith smiled a bit.

  
"Iverson's been so hard on me lately..."

  
"When he yelled at you?.."

  
Lance nodded.

  
"He accused me of not trying my hardest.. but I thought I was trying harder than anyone. Guess not.."

  
Keith felt guilty cause by anyone, he meant him. He was the best one in the class and because of that, Lance was always coming in second.

  
"Don't think that way. You're an awesome.. cargo pilot. I'm sure you'll move up to fighter."

  
"Psh... when?"

  
He spoke sarcastically, looking down. Now he was sad. Again. Keith took off his right glove and held his hand out. Lance was surprised at first, then laughed, sitting up.

  
"What're you doing?"

  
"You uh... wanna hold hands now, right?"

  
Lance sat there, trying not to laugh. Keith's face was turning red. He was adorable.

  
"I read the signs wrong.. sorry."

  
He blushed, pulling his hand away.

  
"No! No.. I'll... hold your hand."

  
Keith extended and Lance grabbed it, tangling their fingers together. Keith blushed, looking away. Lance sat back, blush visible on his ears. Soon, he was scooting closer to Keith, until they're legs were touching. Keith turned his head, meeting eyes with Lance, who smiled at him.

  
"Is this too close? I can move back if your not comf-"

  
"Lance."

  
Keith spoke, squeezing his hand. Lance paused.

  
"It's okay.."

  
They're eyes were locked on each others now, like they didn't want to look away or they'd miss the beautiful boy that was in front of them. Lance's eyes quickly moved to Keith's lips, then back to his eyes.

  
**_Kiss him._ **

  
His tiny voice commanded. Lance tucked some of Keith's hair behind his ear and Keith felt like his body was going to _dissolve_. What was happening right now? Why was his heart beating super fast? Why was he feeling so hot!?

  
"Keith.. can... can I...?"

  
He stopped himself, chuckling embarrassingly. Keith stared at him as he looked down. _Can he what!?_

  
"What is it?"

  
He looked back up into Keith's eyes.

  
"I just wanted to know if.. I could maybe... k-kiss you?"


	29. First Kiss (part 1)

**November 15  
10:47pm**

Keith sat there, heart beating out of his chest!!! Lance McClain wanted to kiss _him!_ Him! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT FUCKING NOW! Okay whoa! Freeze! There's two things wrong with this picture. A) Lance had a girlfriend. B) Keith didn't know how to kiss? Yikes.

  
"...Keith?"

  
Screw the first one! Right? Yeah. Nyma was the devil. Besides what she doesn't know won't kill her.. but hopefully it does. Ha. Okay, option b! Real crisis. Keith's never had a first kiss. Is that bad?

  
"Uh.. Keith? Buddy?"

  
What's Lance going to think!? Oh fuck.

  
"Keith!?"

  
Keith jumped, shaking his head.

  
"Oh.. huh?"

  
"I-I asked if I could..um..."

  
"...kiss me?"

  
Lance nodded, gulping. Keith sighed, looking away.

  
"I... I..don't know how."

  
"What? How to.. _kiss?_ "

  
"Mhm.. never kissed anyone."

  
"Wait.. are you.. _Really?_ "

  
Keith scoffed.

  
"I know I know! I'm twenty years old and I haven't kissed anyone. Go ahead and laugh."

  
Lance smirked, backing up a little.

  
"I'm not going to laugh. It's.. I don't know. _Cute?_ "

  
"Cute?"

  
Keith repeated. Lance nodded.

  
"Uh, thanks?"

  
Awkward silence. Lance cleared his throat.

  
"I'm sorry.. if I'm pressuring you, we don't have to-"

  
"It's fine. I.. I want to. Do you?"

  
**_Fuck, yes._ **

  
"Well.. yeah."

  
Lance rubbed the back of his neck, looking upward.

  
"Let's go for it.. then."

  
"Sure."

  
He moved closer to Keith so they were knee to knee. Keith checked his breath, frowning. Lance noticed and raised his eyebrow.

  
"I have bad breath."

  
Keith blurted. Lance stared at him for a minute, then checked his own breath.

  
"Shit. Me too. Got any mints?"

  
"Uhhh..."

  
Keith got up, looking around.

  
"Be right back."

  
He walked out, and Lance quickly threw off his jacket. He fixed his hair the best he could, and crushed his bottled water in 3 gulps. He checked his body for any unpleasant odors and reached into his pocket, grabbing his strawberry lip balm. He applied it to his lips and fixed his hair AGAIN. Keith came back and he sat casually.

  
"Found some. Here. Their chewy."

  
He threw one to Lance who made a surprised face.

  
"Chewy?"

  
"Yeah. Coran doesn't like hard candies for some reason."

  
"The guy with the furry mustache?"

  
Keith nodded, sitting back down next to Lance. They each popped the mint into their mouths, chewing them up.

  
"Whoa.. super chewy."

  
Lance spoke, sticking his finger in this mouth to get it off the roof of it. Keith nodded.

  
"Sorry."

  
"S'alright. You set?"

  
Keith finished his mint, nodding.

  
"Think so."

  
Lance sat on the table and motioned for Keith to sit in front of him. Keith obliged, sitting directly in front of him.

  
"Alright. There are three stages of kissing. Well more, but we'll just stick with three. There's a peck, a controlled make-out, and what I like to call _ferocious beast._ But let's focus on the peck."

  
Keith nodded nervously, attempting to move his bangs out of his face. Fail.

  
"So what I'll do is put my hands here.."

  
Lance grabbed Keith's face in each hand, sitting just on the edge of the table. Keith moved forward, heart beating way too fast. Lance chuckled.

  
"Keith?"

  
"Hm?"

  
He looked Lance in the eyes.

  
"Chill."

  
Keith nodded, relaxing a little. Lance moved his bangs to the side, recupping his face. He began to move in and slowly connected his lips to Keith's, kissing him. Keith watched Lance's face and how his eyes closed. He did the same and kissed Lance back. It was soft. Gentle.. strawberry flavored. They pulled away, opening their eyes.

  
"So? How was that?"

  
Keith slowly opened his eyes and nodded.

  
"G-Good. More than good. I-i liked it."

  
"Me too. Go again?"

  
"Sure.."

  
Lance cupped Keith's face again and moved back in, kissing his soft, pink lips. Keith kissed back but with a little more aggression. Lance caught on and began to move his lips. Keith moved his, and they both moved in sync until Lance pulled away, shocked.

  
"Wow. You catch on very fast."

  
"Was that okay?"

  
"Yeah. But..."

  
Lance stopped, removing his hands. Keith sat there nervous.

  
"What? Is it me?"

  
"No! No, you're fine. It's just... usually there's a.. _spark_."

  
"A spark?"

  
Keith was confused.

  
"Yeah. It's this amazing feeling you get when you kiss someone. I didn't feel one. Did you?"

  
"I don't think so."

  
**_Try again._ **

  
"Um, Okay. Let's try this."

  
Lance stood up, grabbing Keith's hands and helping his up. They stood sorta eye level and Lance looked down.

  
"Take off your shoes."

  
"Oh. Oops."

  
Keith kicked off his boots, flinging them to the side. Lance nodded.

  
"Mhm. Jacket too."

  
He unzipped his jacket and slid it off onto the couch. Lance nodded again, pushing the table back a little with his legs.

  
"Now, I'm going to put my arms around your waist, and pull you close. Okay?"

  
"Yeah.. okay."

  
Lance did as said, pulling Keith close and holding his waist.

  
"Do I just... what? Stand here?"

  
"No, dummy. Around my neck."

  
"Oh. Duh."

  
Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck comfortably, and looked up into his eyes. He was only about two inches taller but still. They counted.

  
"This is better. You sure you're okay?"

  
"I'm fine, Lance. But do you.. um.. mind if I... go?"

  
"Oh! Yeah, yeah."

  
"O-Okay."

  
Keith's voice was shaky. Lance stared at him, pulling him a bit closer. Keith got the hint and moved up, kissing Lance's lips gently. He kissed back and moved his lips until they were in a nice synch. Lance pulled away, eyes slowly opening.

  
"H-H-How was... that?"

  
Keith was blushing madly. Lance took that as his answer and smiled. He still needed _more_. That spark. It looked like Keith was going to say something, but didn't get to because Lance was going right back in and kissing him again. Keith kissed back quickly, holding onto Lance. They kissed slow and steady. Gentle and calm. Until _it_ happened. The spark Lance was dying for and Keith was looking forward to. It was like electricity running through their veins and pumping their hearts faster and faster! Fireworks exploding at their mouths! It was the best feeling Keith's ever felt in his entire life. He wanted to feel more! But Lance pulled away!

  
"Whoa.. Did you feel that!?"

  
He yelled, eyes wide. Keith nodded quickly.

  
"Yeah! I've never felt anything like that in my entire life!"

  
They each took a breath, calming down. Keith rubbed his neck, looking around the room. In was silent...

  
"Again?"

  
"Fuck, yeah."

  
They came back together, crashing lips and clanking teeth. The kiss was more wild, but definitely _"spark-tacular!"_ Lance's hands moved up, tangling in Keith's mullet. But he didn't mind! Keith sat on the couch, pulling Lance face down with him. He stood over Keith, lips never retreating from the other. They got their synch back, moving slowly but kissing deeply. Lance ran his tongue across Keith's bottom lip asking for entry. Keith opened and their tongues dance around, slippery and messy. An accidental moan escaped from Keith's throat that made him blush. He felt Lance smile in the kiss, only to bring his hands to Keith's face and kiss harder. Keith grabbed Lance's wrists gently, trying to match the force. Lance slowly pulled away, this time for air. They each took breaths, dazed smiles plastered across their faces. Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's and smiled. Keith reached his ungloved hand up and grabbed the back of Lance's neck.

  
"What're we doing?"

  
Lance whispered, smiling and opening his eyes. Keith stared back up at him, looking into those blue eyes. Suddenly guilt washed over him.

  
"Whoa.. what _are_ we doing?? Oh fuck! What are we doing!!?"

  
He pushed Lance away, hopping up and to the other side of the room. Lance stared at him.

  
"You-! Fuck, Lance you have a girlfriend! A girlfriend!! Ohhh and _me!?_ Pidge would murder me! And I-I wouldn't even stop her!"

  
"Hey, calm down!"

  
"No!"

  
Keith pulled at his hair.

  
"You need to leave.. now!"

  
Lance tried to move forward to Keith.

  
"Now, Lance!! Get the fuck out!!"

  
He sighed, gathering his stuff and collecting his trash. Keith followed him to the front of the shop, as Lance put on his shoes and jacket. He turned to look at Keith, but was pushed out. Keith locked the door and took one more look at the upset Lance. He flipped the _Open_ sign to _Closed_ and backed away from the door. Lance sighed, and walked off. Keith backed into a bookshelf, rubbing his head.

  
**November 18  
8:00am**

Three days. Keith had avoided Lance for three whole days. He avoided everyone pretty much. When Shiro or Pidge asked what was wrong, he told them he was sick. And he wasn't lying. What he did made him sick to his stomach. It was amazing! But.. wrong. Shiro passed the message on to Allura and Pidge to Coran. He never left his room. Not even for practice. His phone blew up with texts from Lance but he didn't answer. He didn't want to. He just laid in bed, in nothing but a t shirt and boxers. There was a knock on the door and he flinched.

  
"Fuuuck off."

  
"Keith it's me. Open the door."

  
He recognized their voice and sighed.

  
"Whatever.."

  
The door opened and in walked Shiro. He had a bag in his hand.

  
"Close the door."

  
Keith mumbled. Shiro closed the door and walked over to Keith's bed.

  
"How you feeling?"

  
"Like shit, Officer. Like shit.."

  
Shiro set the bag down, and sat on Keith's bed. He reached over feeling his forehead.

  
"You don't feel hot?"

  
"It's much worse than a cold, Shiro. I engaged in something bad that I can't take back.."

  
Shiro's face went serious and Keith sat up.

  
"Keith whatever happened, you can tell me. I'll do whatever I can to help."

  
Keith took a deep breath.

  
"Okay... the other night at the shop after you all left.. Blue stopped by."

  
Shiro nodded.

  
"We were eating, and talking and he asked if he could get comfortable and I told him yeah. So he took off his shoes and jacket and laid on the couch next to me."

  
Keith began talking faster.

  
"Then we stared talking about space and astronauts and Godzilla-"

  
"Wait Godzilla?"

  
Shiro interrupted.

  
"Yes! Then we started talking about Iverson, then I took off my glove so we could hold hands! He got closer and grabbed my face-"

  
"Keith?"

  
"And asked if he could kiss me!"

  
Keith was suddenly very close to Shiro. Shiro stared at him, confused.

  
"Okay wait. He asked to kiss you?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"On the lips?"

  
"Mhm."

  
"And... _did_ he??"

  
"Five times, Shiro! Each one better than the last! And there was this thingy!"

  
"A... a _thingy??_ I don't understand?"

  
Shiro raised his eyebrow.

  
"This amazing, electrical thingy that ran through my entire body.."

  
"Oh.. you mean like a spark?"

  
"Yes! Exactly! He felt it too. It was.."

  
Keith sighed. His face grew sad and he covered his face.

  
"Unforgettable. But I got scared.."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because.. I kept thinking of Pidge. And Lance's girlfriend."

  
Shiro turned red.

  
"Whoa.. _really?_ "

  
Keith's eyes went wide and he punched Shiro in his arm.

  
"Not like that!"

  
Shiro rubbed his arm, chuckling.

  
"My bad."

  
"I mean... if Pidge found out about this? She'd never forgive me. I'm making out with the enemy and he has a girlfriend."

  
Keith laid back, frowning at the ceiling.

  
"I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Pidge. She's... my best friend."

  
He mumbled, sadly.

  
"Aw Keith. I think you should talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand. Take her out on a little date, talk about tech stuff, then just tell her how you're feeling. She'll understand."

  
"Hm... i guess."

  
Shiro ruffled Keith's bed head and stood up.

  
"Now get up and take a shower. You smell."

  
Keith frowned, sighing.

  
"I hate you."

  
**November 18  
12:07pm**

Lance walked to the café with Hunk. They grabbed some coffee and sat down before their next class.

  
"You seem.. bothered. You alright?"

  
Hunk asked. Lance smiled a little.

  
"Yeah, man. I'm... Im great."

  
"You're lying."

  
Damn. He hated that Hunk knew him so well. He sighed, shaking his head.

  
"It's nothing."

  
"You're not getting _bad_ again.... are you?"

  
"What?? No."

  
"Sure?"

  
Lance sighed.

  
"I'm sure. I ate a really good dinner and breakfast."

  
"And you didnt... ya know?"

  
"I didn't, Hunk. Scouts honor."

  
Lance held up his hand, chewing his lip a little.

  
**_Liar liar._ **

  
"And your thoughts?"

  
Lance rolled his eyes.

  
"Clean as they'll get. I'm really fine, Hunk."

  
"Okay. I believe you."

  
They drank their coffees in silence. Lance bit his lip, eyes looking down.

  
"This is about Keith, huh?"

  
Lance had to shake his head to make sure he heard that right. He looked up, meeting eyes with Hunk, who stared back.

  
"What?"

  
"That's his name, right? Keith?"

  
"Um.. yeah...?"

  
"Did he do something to you? Cause I'll go pummel him to the ground if he's messing with you."

  
Lance stopped Hunk from getting up.

  
"What, no! It's nothing. Just uh... Iverson's project. We.. still don't have a topic. It's pretty stressful."

  
"Why don't you just meet up with him later?"

  
"Can't. He's busy and.. I'm busy. I'll just figure something out. No biggie."

  
"You sure?"

  
"Yup. I've handled worse."

  
Lance smiled, sipping his coffee. He checked the time, getting up.

  
"I'm going to head out. Get a little session in before later. You're welcome to come."

  
Hunk shook his head.

  
"Gonna head to class. But thanks. I'll see you for our double date tonight."

  
"Sure."

  
Lance got up, grabbing his coffee and walking off to the main room. He stopped by Shiro's desk, looking around. He walked away and to the elevator. Once to his room, he locked the door, and searched for his guitar.

  
**[12:30pm - To Mullet]**  
_Are you talking to me yet? I know you got all my messages._

  
He bit his lip, sighing.

  
**[12:30pm - To Mullet]**  
_Listen. I'm sorry for kissing you. I should've never asked. It was stupid and wrong and I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore._

  
He set his phone down and walked over to his guitar, taking it out of the case. He walked to the door, and leaving his room. After a while, he heard a chirp noise and looked at his phone

  
**[12:37pm - From Mullet]**  
_Its not like I didn't agree and kiss back. Cause I did. Five times to be exact._

**[12:37pm - To Mullet]**  
_But you never would've if I just kept my hands to myself. I'm really sorry._

**[12:38pm - From Mullet]**  
_Don't worry about it. Maybe it's best if you just..._

  
Lance stared at the three dots on the screen showing that Keith was typing. He held his breath. Then, the dots were gone.

  
**[12:40pm - To Mullet]**  
_What? Just what?_

  
**Read at 12:42pm** Lance sighed rubbing his forehead. He continued walking down the halls until he reached the elevator. Once he reached the practice room, he shut the door and sighed.

  
"Maybe I can... _try_ singing today."

  
" _What're you doing in here?_ "

  
He jumped at the sight of a tiny person behind him.

  
"Shit!"

  
He backed away, looking at them.

  
"Pidge? What are _you_ doing in here?"

  
"Officer Shiro asked me to fix the lights. So I did. Now you."

  
"Uh... Guitar? Practice room? _Musician?_ It's pretty obvious."

  
Pidge frowned her eyebrows together as Lance pointed to his throat.

  
"You just came in and said you were going to try to sing. No need to point if you can't."

  
"There are other ways to being a musician, tiny person."

  
Pidge scoffed.

  
"Have you seen your _yardstick legs!?_ I'm not tiny! You're just tall!"

  
"Mhm."

  
Lance turned and walked to the stage, walking up it's steps.

  
"What did you do to Keith?"

  
Oh god... here we go again. This time Lance was frowning as he turned around. Pidge crossed her arms.

  
"What did he say I did?"

  
"Nothing. But he hasn't left his room in a couple days. So I figured it had to be because of some snobby, self-centered, rich freak.

  
Lance's eyes widened.

  
"Whoa! I am NOT self centered! Or snobby! Or a freak. I actually..."

  
Pidge stared at him.

  
"I.. _care_ about him, ok? Just a little bit."

  
"Then what's going on with him? He's all moody and.. stinky."

  
Lance's face scrunched up.

  
" _Stinky?_ Really? No, that's not the point. He's just upset about our project. We don't have any um... ideas right now."

  
Pidge scoffed.

  
"Here's an idea. Stay away from him. Or I'll hurt you."

  
"Ha! You're like half my size! Anyone can sit on you and you'd be out! What're you? Eleven?"

  
**THE FOLLOWING SCENE HAS BEEN CUT OUT DO TO... AN ANGRY PIDGE.**

  
"Ah! Get off of me, you tiny demon!"

  
Lance wailed as Pidge twisted his arm around his back, and sat on it. He took his leg and bent it in a really uncomfortable position. Which was weird because Lance was extremely flexible! But there was something about Pidge that made everything painful. And scary.

  
"Shut up you-!... Jerk!"

  
"Oh g-good one! I'm soooo- ow!"

  
The door opened.

  
" _Hey Pidge? Shiro told me you were in here and I-! Hey!? Pidge!?_ "

  
In ran Keith.

  
"I got him, Keith! He can't hurt you anymore."

  
"Tell her to let me go! Surprisingly, I can't bend this way!"

  
Lance yelped, with teary eyes. Keith stared down at him, crossing his arms and frowning.

  
"I don't know. I kind of like you down there. Where you belong."

  
"Oh, come on Keith! I already apologized for kissing you!"

  
Keith tensed, and Lance's eyes went wide at realization of what he just said, and _WHO_ he just said it front of. Pidge's grip tightened, as she glanced up at Keith.

  
"What!?"


	30. First Kiss (part 2)

**November 18  
1:30pm**

Pidge stared at Keith. Then Lance. And then to Keith again.

  
"What's _he_ talking about??"

  
Keith stood there, staring Lance in his eyes. Lance cleared his throat.

  
"Um.. i can actually explain that. Can you let me go now?"

  
Pidge released Lance, getting off of him. He stood up, dusting himself off.

  
"Jeez you're a tough one."

  
He rubbed his wrist. Pidge crossed her arms.

  
"I'm waiting."

  
She frowned. Lance shrugged.

  
"Ok. I _did_ kiss Keith."

  
"You... did?"

  
She asked, looking at Keith.

  
"You did?"

  
Keith repeated, just as confused. Lance nodded.

  
"Yep. It was an accident. I lost my footing and fell.... i-into... Keith's lips..."

  
Keith winced. It was the worst lie he's ever heard in his life.

  
"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard in my entire years of living."

  
Pidge commented. Lance shrugged, making a mental note to learn to lie better.

  
"It's true. One hundred percent an accident."

  
"Is that true Keith?"

  
Keith blinked a few times.

  
"Oh... uh... yes..?"

  
He cleared his throat, trying to sound convincing. Pidge squinted her eyes and huffed.

  
"Sorry you went through that."

  
Keith frowned, crossing his arm.

  
"Me fucking too, Pidge."

  
He glared at Lance who sighed.

  
"Whatever. It happened and it's in the past. Now both of you get out. I need to practice writing some new material and I don't want _groupies_ in here."

  
"I was already on my way. Come on Keith."

  
Pidge made her way to the door. Keith glared at Lance.

  
"I'll catch up with you. Meet me in the main room."

  
She rolled her eyes, walking out. Lance sighed, walking up on the stage.

  
" _I lost my footing and fell?_ Into Keith's lips!?"

  
Keith repeated annoyed. Lance looked at him.

  
"Hey, don't give me that attitude. It was all I could think of. Besides _you've_ been avoiding me for a while."

  
"Three days."

  
Keith corrected, still frowning.

  
"I said I was sorry, okay? Just let it go."

  
Lance shot.

  
"Fine but... Can I just... ask one question?"

  
"I guess? Whatever."

  
Lance shrugged. Keith uncrossed his arms.

  
"Um.. Were you.. were you ever thinking.. a-about Nyma?"

  
He blurted, concerned.

  
"What?"

  
Lance asked.

  
"When you asked to kiss me.. were you.. thinking of her?"

  
He turned to walk away, tuning his guitar.

  
"I... I don't know..."

  
"Y-you _don't know?_ "

  
Lance whipped around, eyebrows drawn together.

  
"No, okay!? I don't know! I-I have no idea!"

  
"How, Blue!? How!? It's a yes or no question!"

  
Lance jumped off the stage, grabbing Keith's wrist and dragging him to the door.

  
"Hey!? Let got of me!"

  
"You're leaving right now."

  
Lance pushed Keith out of the room, making him stumble to the floor.

  
"Hey!?"

  
"Goodbye."

  
The door was damn near slammed shut. Keith sighed, blowing the bangs out of his face.

  
**November 18  
1:58pm**

Lance sat by himself, in the common area. He strummed his guitar, tapping his foot to his own beat. He stopped, reaching over and writing lyrics into his journal.

  
"Nice."

  
A hand swung around his arm, followed by a kiss to the top of his head. Perfume filled his nose and he smiled a bit.

  
" _Hello, Blue!_ "

  
"Allura, my sweetheart. How are you?"

  
She sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He strummed the new melody he'd been working on.

  
"I've been wonderful."

  
"And officer cat man?"

  
Lance smiled. Allura batted her eyelashes.

  
"Also wonderful. I'm certain he's the man of my dreams, Blue."

  
" _Man of your dreams_ , huh? That's so... comic book."

  
He laughed and Allura punched his arm, playfully.

  
"And, how are things with Keith? _Tutoring_ wise?"

  
Lance grew quiet, shrugging. Allura lifter her head, and tried to make eye contact with him.

  
"Did you hear me?"

  
"Mhm."

  
"And? You're not going to answer me?"

  
"Um.. nah. No thanks."

  
He continued to strum his guitar.

  
"Oh, come on! I need details! You can tell me! I won't tell a soul."

  
Lance looked over at her as she pouted and poked out her bottom lip. She batted her eyelashes again, and crossed her hands together. Lance exhaled a chuckle and rubbed his neck.

  
"Fine.. something happened... uh, _things_."

  
Allura jumped up from the couch, grinning hard and hitting Lance in his arm repeatedly.

  
"Tell me, tell me!!"

  
"Ow, chill out!"

  
He frowned.

  
"Fine. I'll tell you... if you must know, we... _kissed_."

  
Allura gasped.

  
"Well it started off as a kiss. For him, not me. But I wanted more. In the kiss I mean. The spark."

  
"I see. And, was there?"

  
"Not at first. But by the fourth kiss, yeah."

  
"FOURTH KISS!?"

  
Lance covered Allura's mouth, looking around at all the other students staring at them.

  
"Shut up!"

  
He dropped his hand and stared at her.

  
"Don't make a big deal out of it. It really wasn't anything."

  
"It obviously was if there were several of them, _and_ a spark! That's huge, Blue. How did it feel?"

  
She leaned over to him, looking into his eyes. He shrugged.

  
"It felt... different. Yet familiar. Almost like I was... _floating_ or something. But that could've been because it was his first kiss and I wanted it to be special for him."

  
Allura clutched her chest and stared at Lance sweetly.

  
"Aw, Blue.. that was so cute."

  
"Was it? I mean it was just a little.. favor."

  
His ears burned red and he cleared his throat. Allura nodded, biting her lip.

  
"His first kiss! That's so exciting. What happened afterward?"

  
"Hm.. Nothing. He had a freak out moment, and kicked me out."

  
"Oh.."

  
Allura frowned. Lance nodded.

  
"...Do you think you like him?"

  
She stared at him as he thought about the question.

  
"We're good friends, Allura.. besides I'm... with Nyma."

  
"Uh huh... You hesitated."

  
Lance scrunched up his nose.

  
"Wha-! No I didn't!"

  
There were silent laughs coming from Allura's mouth. She stood up, shrugging.

  
"Keep telling yourself that. But don't hide your true feelings cause you're scared of some girl."

  
"That's not the reason at all."

  
She rolled her eyes.

  
"Or your past. Look, you're a good person, Blue. It's about time you find someone who not only thinks the same, but sees it as well.. Not some half talented drummer with a good... lady part."

  
Lance jumped up, nearly knocking his guitar off his lap from Allura's language. She laughed, and kissed his head before walking away. He shook his head, watching her leave.

  
"Heh.. crazy."

  
He smiles to himself.

  
**November 18  
8:46pm**

Keith watched as Pidge climbed off of his motorcycle and handed his helmet to him.

  
"Thanks for the evening! I had a great time."

  
Keith nodded, hopping off.

  
"Me too. Headed to bed?"

  
"Yeah.. I'm pooped, so. Night, emo."

  
She reached up and ruffled his hair, watching a slow frown dominate Keith's face. She laughed and walked inside. Keith hooked his helmets back up and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, reading the text.

  
**[8:48pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Peek-a-boo. I see you._

  
Keith looked around before replying.

  
**[8:48pm - To Lancelot]**   
_Congrats for admitting your a fucking stalker. Now fuck off_

**[8:49pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Wow you're rude. Meet me in the library in 5?_

**[8:49pm - To Lancelot]**   
_And why would I do that?_

**[8:51pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Because I asked._

  
Keith continued to walk, looking down at his phone.

  
**[8:52pm - To Lancelot]**   
_Are you sure about that? Maybe I'm tired of seeing your face everyday_

**[8:53pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Ha. Impossible._

  
Keith tucked his phone into his pocket and opened a door. He walked inside, going down the hall until he reached he library. He opened the door and headed to the back. He spotted Lance standing there all fidgety.

  
"Alright, I'm here. What do you want?"

  
Lance smiled at him, grabbing his wrist.

  
"I can show you better that I can tell you. Come on!"

  
He pulled Keith out the doors, and back outside, running to another part of building. Keith followed behind him as they came to a ladder.

  
"I'll give you a boost, and you pull me up."

  
Lance spoke, breathing hard. Keith stared at him confused.

  
"What!?"

  
"Hurry up!"

  
Lance crossed his fingers together and held them down in front of him. Keith stepped into them and, with all his force, Lance boosted him upwards. Keith grabbed the ladder and turned around to extended his gloved hand. He grunted as Lance grabbed it, meeting his jump with his pull and they climbed. They climbed and climbed upward until they reached the top and hopped over the edge. They were on the roof.

  
"Fuck. Alright, why'd you drag me up here?..."

  
Keith rolled his shoulder, out of breath.

  
"Technically _you_ dragged me up here."

  
"You know what I mean."

  
Lance walked passed him, hopping over to another section of the roof.

  
"Come on, mullet. Keep up."

  
Keith followed him, hopping over another section. Lance walked ahead, and stopped just before the edge.

  
"Check this out."

  
He walked over to Lance, standing by his side. Keith looked out, and his eyes went wide.

  
"Is this... all the lights?"

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"I don't know about that but... some."

  
The whole city was lit up in various colored lights. Oranges and yellows. Some red, some green. They were just lights. But Keith loved the view. The cold air blew toward them, blowing through their hair. Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

  
"This is.. pretty cool.."

  
Keith stuttered, looking over to Lance, who laughed in response.

  
"Really?"

  
"Um.. yeah. It's.."

  
Keith didn't know how to explain how _peaceful_ it made him feel. The pretty lights, the cool air running through his hair. Being so close to Lance that he could smell his cologne. Or how their hands would brush each other occasionally.

  
"It's awesome, isn't it?"

  
Lance finished for him. Keith nodded.

  
"Yeah... it's awesome."

  
He frowned nervously, looking out onto the lights. Lance looked over and stared at him. He turned his body to face Keith, and watched as he mindlessly fiddled with his glove. He moved closer to him, not knowing what he was doing. Like his limbs had minds of their own. He grabbed Keith's face, startling the frowning boy and staring deep into his eyes.

  
"Wair, what're you-?"

  
"Don't speak.. Please."

  
Lance closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Keith's. Keith stood there, breath caught in his throat. Lance pulled away slightly, to stare down into violet eyes. Keith wanted this. He wanted Lance's lips. No matter how red his face, neck, and ears burned.

  
"Again."

  
Keith whispered so low, Lance felt he imagined it. Keith moved in and kissed Lance's lips. It didn't get crazy, or heated. It was just a little peck, but it sent both of them over the edge. Keith pulled back, slowly.

  
".... you're _so_ pathetic."

  
Lance exhaled a chuckle that made a shiver run up and down Keith's spine. He looked into Lance's eyes, watching his every move.

  
"You don't mean that, mullet."

  
"And how would you know?"

  
"Because-"

  
Lance moved closer, reaching up and tucking hair behind Keith's ear.

  
"-if I was? You wouldn't be kissing me right now."

  
"Well technically we _aren't_ kissing."

  
Keith pointed out. Lance nodded.

  
"Good point. I think you should shut up."

  
"Oh, fuck you-"

  
Lance cut him off by kissing his lips again. Keith kissed back, grabbing the back of Lance's neck and settling back on his feet. He moved his hands down to Lance's shoulders. Lance pulled away slowly, watching as Keith's eyes opened. He frowned, the feeling of guilt gnawing at his stomach.

  
"Lance..."

  
Keith whispered. Lance motioned down, touching their foreheads together.

  
"Yes?"

  
He whispered back. Keith's eyes moved up, looking into blue ones.

  
"We.... shouldn't be doing this."

  
"And here I thought you'd be the type to welcome a little _danger_ in your life."

  
Keith sighed, rolling his eyes.

  
"This is a different kind of danger, you idiot. The kind that could get us both into loads of trouble. Or worse."

  
"Eh, im already in trouble."

  
Lance shrugged. Keith bit his lip and turned his head to look at the lights again. He felt like they shined brighter all of a sudden. Lance leaned his forehead to Keith's ear and nuzzled him. Keith nuzzled back, turning his head to peck Lance's lips one last time..

  
"Mm.."

  
Lance mumbled, as Keith pulled away.

  
"I'm sorry... I have to go. Pidge is waiting for me to help her pack for next week, so.."

  
Their grips loosened from one another as Keith backed away. Lance wore that cocky smile, watching him.

  
"You should help _me_ pack for next week."

  
"Not happening. Bye, rich boy."

  
Keith hopped back over the section, and Lance just watched him go. Wishing he wasn't leaving without a goodbye kiss. Wishing he wasn't leaving at all. Keith looked back to Lance then descended down the ladder. Lance rubbed his lips and continued to smile like an idiot.


	31. 3 Strikes

**November 21  
10:00am**

Keith and Shiro helped Pidge and Matt load their things into her car.

  
"Thanks for helping us, Keith."

  
A hand met his shoulder with a pat. He looked over at noticed Matt smiling.

  
"And don't worry. Shiro's not as bad as you think."

  
"Says who?"

  
Keith raised his eyebrow, shoving a suitcase in the trunk. Matt smiled.

  
"Says me."

  
They closed the trunk together and Keith frowned.

  
"Don't leave me alone with Shiro. I mean... look at him. He's all.. _Shiro_."

  
Matt laughed and put his arm around Keith's shoulders.

  
"Just give him a chance. He's actually really excited to have to you stay with him."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yep. Told me so himself."

  
Keith's frown faded and he nodded.

  
"Well! Let's go, Katie. Gotta get there early before mom starts buying groceries."

  
Pidge walked over to Keith and hugged his waist tight.

  
"Bye Keith! Have an awesome break okay? And text me so we can go over blueprints and modifications! Okay?"

  
She looked up at him. He chuckled and nodded.

  
"Sure, Pidge. Have a nice time."

  
He patted her head as she let go and got into car. The two drove away, waving and smiling down the street.

  
"Alright well. I'm off to see Allura before she and Coran leave. You coming?"

  
Shiro asked. Keith rubbed his neck.

  
"Uh.. I'm pretty tired so.. no. But tell them I said bye."

  
Shiro chuckled, patting Keith's back.

  
"Will do."

  
Keith nodded and walked passed him back into the building. His phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket.

  
**[10:08pm - From Pigeon]**   
_Bye Keith! Have a great time with Shiro! And remember not to let your emotions get the best of you. Take deep breaths every now and then. And go easy on him. Oh and have fun! Eat tons! xo_

  
Keith sighed, tucked his phone back into his pocket. He walked over to the café and grabbed an apple, along with some orange juice. He sat down at a booth, and leaned his head back, taking a bite of his apple.

  
" _Hey... um.. Keith, right?_ "

  
He looked up at a tall, big guy and sat up, chewing his bite as fast as he could to answer.

  
"Um y-yeah. You're Hunk?"

  
"That's me."

  
He chuckled. Keith motioned for him to sit and he did.

  
"Alright um... I'm not about to dance around this whole... _thing_ with you and Blue so I won't."

  
"Sorry but there's no thing. He's my tutor and nothing more."

  
"Are you _sure_ about that?"

  
Hunk shot. Keith raised his eyebrow.

  
"What? I'm absolutely sure about that. Just my tutor."

  
He frowned, and watched as Hunk stood to his feet, never breaking eye contact.

  
"I'm just speaking as a guy who likes to... _observe_ things."

  
"Well maybe you should start speaking as a guy who needs to mind his own business."

  
"Hey, don't get snappy with me! I'm just trying to look out for my best friend."

  
Keith nodded, biting his apple.

  
"Then shouldn't you be getting facts from him and not me?"

  
"I would if he didn't already leave."

  
"Sounds like something you should be doing. So _leave_. Fuck off. Adios."

  
Hunk balled his fist and stared deep into Keith's eyes.

  
"Aren't you just a rude little poor guy?"

  
"The rudest _and_ the poorest. But don't flatter yourself, it doesn't offend me."

  
Hunk scoffed and without another word, walked away.. Keith's phone buzzed and he looked down at it.

  
**[10:16am - From Lancelot]**   
_Come to parking lot. And bring about three waters._

  
Keith sighed hard and got up, grabbing three waters for some weird reason and making his way over to the parking lot. Once there he looked around making sure no one was around.

  
"Hey there, mullet."

  
Keith frowned.

  
"Heard you already left."

  
"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my _favorite_ little student."

  
"I'm you're  _only_ student. And stop calling me that."

  
Lance smiled and leaned against his jeep. Keith handed him the water bottles and watched as he put them into his car.

  
"What's the water for?"

  
"Oh, for me. I didn't feel like stopping at the gas station so I figured you'd help me out."

  
Keith reached over and punched Lance's arm.

  
"Ow!"

  
"You're a lazy son of a-"

  
"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence! I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

  
Keith grunted, throwing his apple pit to the ground and crossing his arms. Lance chuckled.

  
"Well, I better go. Long drive to Cali. Plus I want to get there before all my other siblings."

  
"As in.. more than one?"

  
Keith asked, interested. Lance nodded.

  
"Five to be exact. I can tell you all their names and ages if you'd like to hear about them? Let's see, there's-"

  
Keith cut him off with a finger to his mout, shaking his head.

  
"I'm not going to remember anyway. Sounds like a hassle."

  
Lance grabbed Keith's finger and threaded all their fingers together.

  
"You should meet them one day. They'd probably like you."

  
" _Probably?_ "

  
"Yeah. Might be a little too emo for them."

  
"Fair point."

  
Lance smiled and watched as Keith, let go of his hand.

  
"You better go. Don't drive like a fuckhead."

  
"Can't promise that."

  
"I'm being serious. Don't text or get distracted. Or _die_."

  
Lance's face turned serious and he nodded. He held out his fist and Keith stared at it.

  
"What're you doing with your hand?"

  
"A fist bump."

  
"A what?"

  
"Are you kidding me!? It's a fist bump!"

  
Lance's voice cracked. Keith jumped at his voice, staring at his fist.

  
"Okay you know what? Never mind, never mind. How about a... goodbye kiss?"

  
Keith scoffed.

  
"That's the worst idea I've ever heard. Get out of here, you idiot."

  
Lance smirked and shook his head, Keith following him around to the drivers door and watched him get in. He started the car and Keith stepped up to the window as Lance rolled it down, smirking.

  
"I'll text you when I make it."

  
"Whatever."

  
Lance backed out and waved as he drove away down the street. Keith headed back inside, shaking his head.

  
" _Keith! There you are._ "

  
Shiro walked in, waving. Keith's face softened and he nodded.

  
"Hey. I'm all packed to stay at your house so. Whenever you want to leave."

  
"Right. Just need to make sure everything is secured and we'll head out."

  
"Sounds good. I'll go get my bag."

  
**November 21  
11:30pm**

Keith followed behind Shiro on his motorcycle, cold air running through his bangs. He checked out the neighborhood, really looking at all the apartments. They were nice. Shiro pulled into the driveway of one, parking his car. Keith parked next to him.

  
"We're here."

  
Shiro commented, getting out of his car and grabbing Keith's bag for him. Keith took off his helmet and looked around.

  
"These are pretty big for apartments."

  
"Wait till you see the inside."

  
Keith parked his motorcycle and hopped off of it, following Shiro to the door. They walked inside.

  
"Welcome to my place."

  
Keith looked around, nodding.

  
"This is nice."

  
"Your room's back there. It's the empty one."

  
Shiro pointed.

  
"And thanks for agreeing to stay here."

  
"Not like I had any place to go, so.."

  
He shrugged. They stood there awkwardly. Keith fiddled with his gloves and looked around.

  
"I'll be in my room."

  
"Yeah! I'll just um... go out for some... air?"

  
Keith hurriedly rushed outside as Shiro walked to his room. He sighed, inhaling the cold air and letting it fill his lungs.

  
_bzz! bzz!_

  
Keith reached into his pocket and looked down at his phone.

  
**Lancelot**   
_Incoming Call_

  
"He's calling me? What!? Okay no! S-Shiro!"

  
Keith ran back inside, nearly tripping over the Welcome mat. Shiro ran out and before Keith had time to look up, the two slammed into one another, clashing their bodies. They fell to the ground and groaned at the pain that was forming on their bodies.

  
"Ow... that really hurt."

  
"No shit."

  
**Lancelot**   
_Missed Call_

  
A little later, Shiro handed Keith a bag of frozen peas and he applied them to the forming bruise on his forehead.

  
"You alright?"

  
Shiro chuckled, nodding.

  
"I'm fine. You?"

  
"Yeah. Sorry bout that."

  
A four legged creature came around the corner and hopped up onto the counter. Keith smiled a little.

  
"Jet! Hey girl."

  
She nuzzled his hand as he pet her from head to tail.

  
"Wow, she's big now."

  
"I know. Feels like she's a little too big for her age."

  
"No kidding."

  
Keith scratched under her chin and watched as her yellow eyes closed. He swore she had a tiny smile on her kitten lips as she purred.

  
"Hey I was thinking about... getting a second job."

  
Shiro leaned against the counter.

  
"What'd you have in mind?"

  
"Well there's this place just two blocks away from Lime Lioness, and I would have to teach people the basics of drawing and stuff."

  
"Wait? You know how to draw?"

  
"They're more like sketches. I don't want to brag but I'm good. Wanna see?"

  
"I'd love to."

  
Keith got up and walked over to his backpack. He grabbed his sketchbook and came back, sliding it to Shiro.

  
"Anything in here NSFW?"

  
Keith cocked his head to the side, frowning.

  
"Is that an insult or something? I mean you haven't even looked inside!"

  
"No no it's- never mind."

  
Shiro began flipping through the pages. At first they were half finished or poorly drawn self portraits. Some good. Then some of Pidge. He smiled to himself.

  
"Wow. Pidge looks great."

  
He frowned, turning the book around.

  
"Is this supposed to be me!?"

  
"Oh.. yeah. But that was back when I hated you."

  
Keith shrugged. Shiro flipped to a page of the ballet room. A smile grew across his face and he held it up.

  
"Well what's this?"

  
Keith's eyes widened and he reached over the counter for his book. Shiro held it up, trying to hold back his laughter.

  
"Give it back!"

  
"Is this you and... _Blue?_ What's he doing?"

  
"Nothing!!"

  
Shiro laughed and raised his eyebrow.

  
"Don't look like _nothing_ to me. Did this really happen or is this like a dream or something?"

  
"Shiro!!"

  
Keith hopped off the counter, talking Shiro to the floor. He snatched his book out of his hands and frowned intensely. Shiro laughed, sitting up.

  
"I'm going to check up on the shop now before I have to kill you. And if you ever speak of _this_ , I undeniably will."

  
He stormed out of the kitchen, grabbing his jacket and rushing outside.

 

  
Keith sighed, walking to the door of Lime Lioness.

  
_Closed on Thanksgiving._

  
"Thank god."

  
He pulled the key from inside his pocket and opened the door, walking in. He rubbed his hands together for warmth and jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text on the screen.

  
**[12:03pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Got this hot dog from a gas station earlier and I've been barfing ever since. Might have food poising. Help._

  
Keith frowned, shaking his head.

  
**[12:04pm - To Lancelot]**   
_I'm really starting to believe you're the stupidest person I know. Who gets food from a gas station?_

**[12:06pm - From Lancelot]**   
_Hungry people? I was hungry!_

**[12:07pm - To Lancelot]**   
_You're not texting me and driving are you? So help me, I'll beat the shit out of you if you tell me yes._

  
There was no reply and Keith took that as a yes. He set his phone down and began putting away some boxes Coran had left out. He organized some books and movies, cleaning the discs and making sure everything was in a nice neat order. The bell rang above the door and he sighed.

  
"Welcome to Lime Lioness! We're actually closed right now so... get out!"

  
There was no answer. Keith got up and rolled his eyes. When he made his way to the front, he stopped in his tracks.

  
" _Hey there, poor boy. Miss us?_ "

  
There stood Rolo and Nyma. Of course.

  
"Get out."

  
Keith demanded, walking off. The duo followed him.

  
"What's the rush? What if I came to buy a book?"

  
Rolo asked sarcastically. Keith frowned.

  
"Not possible. You're brain's to small to comprehend such a thing. But nice try."

  
"Hey, hey."

  
Keith's way was cut off by Rolo stepping in front of him.

  
"Why're such a sour puss, huh? Let's all be friendly and have a good afternoon."

  
"Yeah. After all a friend of Blue's is a friend of ours."

  
Nyma commented, putting her arm around Keith's shoulder. He hissed, removing it and backing away from the two.

  
"First, I'm not Blue's _friend_. Or anything for that matter. Second, you have about ten seconds to get out of here before things get.. Physical."

  
He flashed them his knife and made eye contact with each of them. Rolo held his hands up chuckling.

  
"No need for that. Just trying to be friendly."

  
"Well stop. Now."

  
"We just came to give you a message."

  
Nyma smiled.

  
"From who?"

  
"From us."

  
Keith crossed his arms.

  
"I like my messages by phone or mail. Feel free to get my phone number some time. Get out."

  
Nyma moved closer, causing Keith to grip his blade tighter.

  
"This is more of a.. _verbal_ message. Technically not even a message."

  
"More like a warning."

  
Keith sighed.

  
"Let me guess. _Stay away from Blue_ kinda thing?"

  
"Close. _Stay away from my boyfriend_ kinda thing. I know he's been blowing us off and hanging out with you every chance he gets. It's pretty annoying."

  
Nyma barked.

  
"I don't control who he hangs out with."

  
"Well you have been controlling his behavior."

  
"Haven't you ever seen someone being _nice_? Unless.."

  
Keith put a finger to his chin, pretending to think.

  
"Rich people aren't supposed to be nice to the poor."

  
"Not the poor. Just _you_."

  
"I've already warned you before about staying away from all of us. This counts as strike three, mullet."

  
"Don't you dare call me that."

  
Keith spat, balling his fists, and scrunching his nose up. Rolo smirked.

  
"That your little pet name Blue calls you? How cute."

  
"Get out!"

  
Keith pushed Rolo back. He stumbled into a bookshelf, nearly knocking it over. His face grew angry and he regained his balance.

  
"You're going to regret that, you worthless piece of shit! Mark my words."

  
"Wow, I'm soo scared. Now get the fuck out of my shop."

  
Rolo and Nyma headed toward the front door. Once they left, Keith shut and locked the door. Rolo smirked against the window and mouthed:

  
_'Three strikes, your out.'_

  
He watched as the duo walked down the street, walking further away from the shop. He then sighed, tucking his knife away and closing his eyes to calm his fast beating heart.


	32. The McClain Family

**November 23  
5:00am**

Lance drove his car _tiredly_ and _sickly_ into the huge driveway of his mother's house. He finally made it. And fuck, was he exhausted! He pulled out his phone texting Keith.

  
**[5:01am - To Mullet]**  
_Update: made it to mi casa. Still sick._

  
He stepped out of his car, going to the trunk and grabbing his bag from the trunk. He walked up the cobblestone road until he reached the front double doors. Before he met Keith, he would've kissed the ground this hour lived in for being so beautiful! But now? It was pretty worthless. Everything about being rich was. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. The door opened and there stood a fancy man in a suit.

  
"Hello there, Sir."

  
"Oh! Uh... hey? I'm Blue er- Lance McClain. I live here?"

  
"Of course, sir. May i take your bag?"

  
"No... thanks. I was just wondering if I could see my mama? And papa? Oh! And if abuela's here too, that'd be kick ass!"

  
"Of course. Right this way."

  
"Oh, I know where it is. Thanks.."

  
Lance walked in, going up a familiar staircase, looking around. Things haven't changed. Not even a little. Except the stairs, which were now carpeted. But nothing else. It was a bit weird. He walked around a corner, reaching some double door. He took a breath and right as he was about to walk in, his ears were ringing with screaming.

  
" _LANCE!!!!!_ "

  
He turned around to see a little girl running toward him. Tears began to form in his eyes as he opened his arms and caught her in a tight embrace.

  
"Josie!"

  
Lights all over the house began to turn on, and people came out of their rooms.

  
" _Did I hear Lance!?_ "

  
" _Uncle Blue is here!?_ "

  
" _Lance!_ "

  
Soon he was getting hugged not only by his little sister but by his nephew. Then his older brother and older sister. Then his grandparents! Everyone was surrounding him with tired faces and shiny eyes. Bed head and morning breath to which he didn't care. A gasp rang in his ears and he parted from everyone.

  
" _Lance! Mi bebé varon!_ "

  
He saw his mama open the doors from her room, and he embraced her in the biggest, tightest hug imaginable. She kissed his face and neck and ears, anywhere she could reach. He kissed her forehead, pulling away.

  
"Hola mama. You look amazing."

  
He rubbed her face, smiling.

  
"Everyone does!"

  
He turned to his family as they walked over, engaging in a big family hug.

  
"Where's Benji? And papa?"

  
"You'll see them later. For now let's get you to your room, you must be exhausted."

  
His mama grabbed his bag and lead him to his old room at the very end of the hall. Everything was the same, except for his bed which was now queen sized.

  
"Thanks mama. See you later."

  
He bent down so she could plant a kiss to his forehead and walked back to her room. He kicked his suitcase into the room and removed his shoes. The pain from earlier returned to his stomach and he grabbed the nearest tiny trash can by his bed, puking into it. Josie ran in, concern in her face.

  
"Lance!?"

  
"I'm fine, sobrina. Just ate some... very questionable hot dog meat. Can you go get me some medicine from the bathroom?"

  
"Okay!"

  
She ran off and he laid onto his bed. His phone chimed and took it out of his pocket, reading the text on his screen.

  
**[5:15am - From Mullet]**  
_Good to hear. And no more gas station meat! Seriously go see a fucking doctor_

 **[5:16am - To Mullet]**  
_Correct me if I'm wrong but it sounds to me like you... actually care about me._

 **[5:18am - From Mullet]**  
_I don't give a fuck about you. Doesn't mean I want you dead. Go to a hospital promise?_

  
Lance smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead and face.

  
**[5:19am - To Mullet]**  
_I'll be fine. But.. I Promise._

  
" _Lance! You don't look so good..._ "

  
He looked at Josie in the doorway and was mesmerized by how much she looks like a younger version of himself at that age. Missing front tooth and everything. He smiled at her and spoke calmly, not to startle her.

  
"I know. Go wake your daddy and tell him to come here, _por favor._ "

  
She nodded, running down the hall to grab Daniel. Lance's stomach was aching like hell! It was twisting and turning and he felt just plain awful. He groaned in pain, kneeling over. He quickly regained himself when Josie came back with Daniel.

  
"S'up?"

  
Lance stood to his feet, walked closer to his older brother and speaking through clenched teeth.

  
"Okay. Do not freak out but I have.. food poisoning."

  
Daniel's face turned into a frown and he went to panic. Lance grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

  
"Not in front of Josie."

  
They both looked down and smiled at her. Daniel kneeled down to her and grabbed her hand.

  
"Hey sweetheart. Why don't you go back to bed and let Lance get some sleep? He's had a very long drive to come see us alright, _mi amor?_ "

  
Josie nodded, grabbing Lance's hand and planting a kiss to the back.

  
"See you later, Lance! Love you."

  
"Love you too."

  
She ran back to her room, shutting the door. Once she was gone, Lance's eyes rolled back and he fainted.

  
"Damn it, Lance. Still stupid I see."

  
**November 23  
7:00am**

Lance woke up in a hospital room. He looked out into the hall to see Daniel on the phone, yelling maybe? But on the bright side, Lance was feeling so much better. Daniel came back into the room, rolling his eyes.

  
"You're a dumbass, _cabrón!_ "

  
"You just called me dumbass twice, so either you're really mad or _you're_ the dumbass."

  
Daniel shook his head and sat on the bed.

  
"How you feeling now?"

  
"Better. I could use some of mama's cooking. They don't know about this... right?"

  
"No. I told Cleo to cover."

  
Lance frowned, looking away from his brothers' eyes.

  
"Lance-"

  
"Nope. I don't care. If she's here then she's here."

  
"Promise no drama?"

  
He turned to meet his brothers' gaze and nodded.

  
"Okay."

  
"Good. Now uh... who's _Mullet_ and why do they keep texting you?"

  
Daniel's face turned to a smirk and as he held up Lance's phone.

  
"Give me that."

  
"Answer the question, azul. This a new girl in you're life huh? Finally dropped that demon drummer chick?"

  
"Give me my phone, Danny! I swear I'll-"

  
"You'll what?"

  
Lance sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

  
"Just give me my phone."

  
Daniel handed it to him and he snatched it away.

  
"Can we go now?"

  
The car ride back was full of was sort of quiet. It's been a while since Lance had seen anyone and he didn't know what to say, or say the wrong thing. Once they were back home, Lance got out and rushed inside. He was greeted by the smell of breakfast, and loud voices in the kitchen. The first to run to him was his nephew, Mateo. Lance gave him the biggest hug, picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen.

  
"Smells great in here."

  
" _It almost feels like old times, doesn't it? Oh wait, you were never here so you wouldn't know._ "

  
"And I see Cleo's awake. How peachy."

  
He frowned her to direction of the kitchen where she was peeling potato skins. He set Mateo down, stealing a piece of bacon before his mama looked. He walked around and up the stairs, looking for one room in particular.

  
"Lance! You're okay?"

  
Josie ran to him. He smiled, rubbing the top of her head.

  
"Of course I am. Go help abuela make breakfast and I'll be down in a little."

  
"Okay."

  
She hugged him and walked down the steps. Lance walked to a room, knocking on the door.

  
" _Just a second!_ "

  
He pushed open the door and watched as his brother made his bed, trying to get it to perfection.

  
"You're such a damn neat freak, Benji."

  
Benji's face lit up as he ran heard Lance's voice. He turned around and ran tackling Lance to the ground.

  
"Lance!!"

  
He chuckled.

  
"Hey there, _mi pajarito!_ "

  
Benji stuck his face into Lance's shoulder and cried happy tears. Lance rubbed his back and smiled.

  
"Don't cry, Benji."

  
"I'm so happy to see you, Lance."

  
They sat up and Lance wiped Benji's tears from his face.

  
"I'm happy to see you too, but don't tackle me anymore. You're a grown ass man, it's weird."

  
Benji laughed and stood up, helping Lance to his feet. They hugged each other one more time.

  
"I've missed you."

  
Lance nodded, kissing the side of his brothers' head.

  
"How could you not? I'm Lance freaking McClain."

  
"Aaaand he's back."

  
The two laughed and loosened their grips.

  
"Go see if mama needs help with breakfast. Im gonna shower and put on some new clothes."

  
"Alright."

  
Benji put his hands up in a boxing position. He balled his fists and Lance did the same, mirroring his movements. They moved around throwing a couple of fake punches, smiles never leaving their faces.

  
"Go help mama!"

  
Lance yelled, running to his room. He closed the door, and tried to lock it, but the lock was gone. He sighed, taking out his phone and texting Hunk, and Allura.

  
_'Made it somewhat safely to Cali. I'll keep you posted if anything bad happens. Enjoy your Thanksgivings!'_

  
He grabbed some extra clothes, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. He went to lock the door, but that one was missing it's lock too.

  
"What the hell?"

  
After an amazing hot shower, he dried off and got dressed. He walked down the now carpeted steps and into the kitchen with wet hair.

  
"Has everyone made it down? I haven't seen my other favorite niece."

  
" _Rachel and Isabella don't get here till later today. She had a work thing._ "

  
Daniel commented on the behalf of his wife and daughter. Lance nodded, taking a seat on the counter.

  
" _She can't be your favorite niece if you've only seen her once._ "

  
Cleo spoke.

  
"She'll be my niece for the rest of our lives so why does that matter?"

  
Lance spoke, not bothering to look at her.

  
"I'm just saying. For someone who likes to disappear and ditch his family, it wouldn't be fair for him to have favorite family members he never sees."

  
Lance whipped around to look at her and was going to retort, but was stopped by a hand to his mouth.

  
"Okay you two! Moral of the story is they'll be here later and will be happy to see _everyone_."

  
Daniel glared at Cleo. She rolled her eyes, shrugging. Lance removed Daniel's hand from his mouth and looked away from her. He hopped off the counter and walked into the backyard, mumbling cuss words in Spanish. He swore he heard his mama yelling at Cleo, but he didn't care. He walked around, noticing the whole backyard had been redone. There was a pool and jacuzzi where the full field of grass used to be.

  
"Wow..."

  
"Nice isn't it?"

  
He turned around to see Benji and Mateo walking up next to him. He reached out and picked up Mateo, planting kisses to his cheek.

  
"Yeah. When?"

  
"Last summer. Mama went through a phase and wanted to throw pool parties all the time. Thank god that passed."

  
Lance chuckled nodding. His smile faded as he realized how much he's missed. It burned a hole in his heart.

  
"Hey um.. I need to make a phone call really quick. Could you guys give me some privacy?"

  
"Sure, video games after?"

  
"Absolutely."

  
He set Mateo down and ruffled his hair. He smiled up at Lance as the two kids ran back inside. He pulled out his phone and called Hunk. At least he tried. Then he hit up Allura. Nothing. He decided to text Keith.

  
**[7:45am - To Mullet]**  
_Help._

 **[7:46am - From Mullet]**  
_What's wrong now_

 **[7:46am - To Mullet]**  
_Can I call you? Please?_

  
It took a while for Keith to text back. In the meantime, Lance took a seat in the porch swing, bringing his knees up to his chest. His phone chimed.

  
**[7:50am - From Mullet]**  
_Is everything cool?_

 **[7:51am - To Mullet]**  
_Yeah... just need your advice._

 **[7:51am - From Mullet]**  
_Alright. Call me_

  
Lance took a deep breath and dial Keith's number. One ring... two rings... three...

  
" _Keith here._ "

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"Are you serious? I call and that's the greeting you say? I know it's you, stupid."

  
" _Okay, goodbye._ "

  
Keith spoke dryly.

  
"No no!! I'm sorry.."

  
It was quiet for a while. Lance heard ruffling from the other line and waiting until it was done.

  
" _How's you're stomach feeling? Not that I care though._ "

  
"Heh. It's better. Had it pumped."

  
" _Of course... urgh!_ "

  
Lance made a face and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

  
"What... are you doing?"

  
There was another grunt.

  
" _At the gym with officer cat lady._ "

  
Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"Oh... I could just call back later if you want?"

  
" _Nah.... this isn't about me. What's wrong?_ "

  
There was a jingle noise in the background and Lance sighed.

  
"Haven't even been here 24 hours and everyone is getting to me. In my head.."

  
" _Uh, huh._ "

  
"And it's... ugh I don't know. I don't know.."

  
Keith stopped whatever he was doing and took a breath.

  
" _Listen to me, Lance. Things have obviously changed around there and you weren't apart of that. Your family has changed and so have you. Sorry to say this but you can't walk in there and expect everything to be all happy and bubbly or whatever._ "

  
"Bubbly? Really?"

  
Keith sighed into the phone.

  
" _I said or whatever, fuck! But do you understand what I'm saying?_ "

  
He nodded.

  
"Yes."

  
" _Don't let your emotions get to you. If you need me? And I really hope you don't for the remainder of break._ "

  
Lance chuckled, biting his lip.

  
" _But just in case... I'm here. Text me.. or... call me?? I don't know._ "

  
"Damn. Who knew you were so helpful, mullet?"

  
" _I'm not. I just don't like when you're upset. It makes me uncomfortable._ "

  
Lance's mouth fell open and he laughed. He heard something like Keith covering his mouth.

  
"Wait! What did you just say?"

  
" _Nothing, nothing! I said nothing!_ "

  
Keith's voice cracked.

  
"No no? I remember! It sounded like someone cares about me."

  
Lance smirked.

  
" _No! I hate your stupid guts!_ "

  
Keith's tone was playful and he was obviously trying to hide it. Fail.

  
"Whatever. Thanks Keith."

  
Keith didn't say anything, so Lance took that as an 'you're welcome.'

  
" _Don't call me again. I'll stab you._ "

  
"Yeah, yeah."

  
They both hung up. Lance's face was flashed a shit eating grin as he got up and walked back inside.

  
"Smells delicious in here. Anything I can do to help?"

  
"No, Lance. _Terminamos. Gracias._ "

  
"Sure."

  
Lance walked out of the kitchen and into the huge living room area. Sitting there were Benji, Josie, and Mateo playing a race car game.

  
"I call next."

  
He took a seat on the floor, wrapping his arms around Josie and Mateo.

  
"Do you even know how to play, uncle Blue?"

  
Mateo asked. Lance looked down into his nephew's brown eyes and smiled.

  
"Of course I do. Watch and learn, little man."

  
"Oh, no you don't! Breakfast is ready so _vamonos! Ahroa!_ "

  
Lance's mom shouted. The four got up, and walked into the dining room. The table was set and everyone had a seat. Except for Lance..

  
"Oh... sorry bebé. Let me get you a chair."

  
His mama suggested. Everyone else too their seats. He felt awkward. Out of place. Like he didn't even belong. _A stranger._

  
"Thanks... mama."

  
He sat in the chair that was placed on the other side just on the edge. Benji sat next to him and watched as Lance looked at all the food.

  
"You okay?"

  
He whispered. Lance nodded.

  
"Oh.. yeah. I'm fine."

  
Everyone joined hands and bowed their heads. Once Daniel said the prayer, everyone began digging in.

  
"Thanks mama and Cleo! Everything looks so yummy!"

  
Josie spoke, stuffing her face with pancakes. Daniel reached over, cutting Mateo's pancakes into tiny pieces. Everyone ate like they've been doing this forever. Lance just sat there, staring at his family members. Benji nudged his arm.

  
"Hey?"

  
"Huh?"

  
Lance looked over. Benji smiled, taking his hand.

  
"You want one pancake or two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide:
> 
> Mi bebe varon! - My Baby Boy  
> Sobrina - Baby niece  
> Por favor? - please  
> Mi amor - my love  
> cabrón! - dumbass  
> Azul - blue  
> Mi parajito! - my little bird  
> Terminamos - We are finished  
> vamonos! Ahroa! - come on! Now!


	33. The McClain Family (part 2)

**November 23  
10:58am**

"So... what next?"

  
Keith asked, sipping his protein shake and walking side by side with Shiro.

  
"We definitely can't go back to the apartment for a while so don't even suggest that."

  
"Right... sorry about that by the way. I was trying to surprise you."

  
He frowned at Shiro who just smiled back.

  
"Are you joking? The entire apartment smells! If I hadn't walked out of my room and saved us, we would _all_ be toast."

  
_All_ referring to Keith, Shiro and Jet. The kitten.

  
"You have some real nice neighbors cause if it were me, I wouldn't be watching anyone's smelly cat."

  
"Alright! I get it. I'm sorry."

  
They walked down the street, reaching Shiro's car and getting in.

  
"I noticed you were on the phone earlier. Let me guess. _Bluuuuee?_ "

  
Keith frowned harder as Shiro made kissy noises. He reached over and jabbed him in the side of his neck. Shiro gagged, coughing in pain.

  
"Keith!? What the fuck!?"

  
"You were taunting me. Don't ever do that."

  
Shiro rubbed his throat, starting the car and driving down the street.

  
"And if you must know, yes. It was Blue."

  
"Ugh... What'd he want?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"Just a.. friendly voice."

  
Shiro nodded, driving. It was quiet again.

  
"How's Allura?"

  
"She's great. Happy to be with her father. And Coran of course."

  
"Nice. Hey, could you drop me off by the shop? I need to pick up something."

  
Shiro sped off and made it to Lime Lioness. Keith hopped out and slammed the door.

  
"This might take awhile so I'll meet you back at the campus. Bye."

  
He rushed off, reaching in his pocket for the keys. Once the door was unlocked, he walked inside, looking around. He reached into his pocket, talking out his phone, and texting a familiar someone.

  
**[11:00am - To Lancelot]**  
_How's it going? Not that I care_

 **[11:01am - From Lancelot]**  
_If you don't care so much, why ask?_

 **[11:01am - To Lancelot]**  
_I asked you a question first._

  
He walked to the back, looking around.

  
**[11:02am - From Lancelot]**  
_Fine. Everything is ok. My brother and sisters are about to help my mama cook up everything for tomorrow. How's it over there?_

  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
**[11:04am - To Lancelot]**  
_Disaster. Shiro nearly burned down his kitchen trying to cook. So now we have to leave all the windows open to get out the 'burning' smell from.. just about everything_

  
He didn't know how, but he had a feeling Lance was laughing and shaking his head.

  
**[11:06am - From Lancelot]**  
_Ha! Sounds fun! :D_

 **[11:06am - To Lancelot]**  
_Are you joking? It's 40 degrees out here and with all the windows open it might as well be lower I'm freezing my ass off_

  
He made sure everything was in it's place and nothing was unordinary. _bzz!_

  
**[11:08am - From Lancelot]**  
_Well have fun freezing your ass off! I gotta go._

  
He sighed.

  
**[11:09am - To Lancelot]**  
_Your such a dick_

  
Keith went to put his phone away, only to stop and text another message.

  
**[11:09am - To Lancelot]**  
_... call me tonight?_

  
He bit his lip, waiting for a reply. bzz!

  
**[11:10am - From Lancelot]**  
_Sure thing. :3_

  
Later that day, Shiro and Keith stayed at the school, kicking around a soccer ball around in the field.

  
"Shiro?"

  
Keith asked, shaky.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Can I ask you for some... advice?"

  
Keith kicked the ball and watched as Shiro stopped it.

  
"Of course."

  
He sighed.

  
"Alright. I... should be getting a phone call tonight from a.. person."

  
"Mhm.."

  
"And I was wondering how to..."

  
He stopped, sighing.

  
"I'll just cut to it. I want to tell Blue I like him."

  
Shiro's eyebrows went up and he smiled.

  
"Really?? You're serious?"

  
"Well..."

  
**November 23  
2:30pm**

Back at the McClain residents, Cleo helped with putting away the dishes. Josie and Benji helped with putting the groceries away. Lance sat on the counter and watched them all. He had a notepad and pencil in his hands, trying to think of new lyrics for his song.

  
"What's it called?"

  
Benji asked.

  
"No name yet."

  
"Well how does it go?"

  
"No melody yet."

  
"Not even a beat?"

  
Lance sighed.

  
"Nope. Nothing."

  
"Why don't you just hum something and then tap a beat? I mean come on! You're making everything so complicated."

  
Cleo asked, annoyed by her brothers. Lance stared hard at her. Benji noticed and pulled Cleo to the side. He whisper yelled something along the lines of _'you know he can't'_ and _'stop being a bitch.'_ She stormed off up the stairs and Benji innocently smiled to Lance.

  
"She was... tired."

  
Lie. There was a sudden ring at the door and everyone exchanged a look.

  
"Who could that be?"

  
Lance made a face and jumped off the counter.

  
"Maybe you should go check, sir curious."

  
Josie shrugged. He smiled and walked over to the rather large door, grabbing the cold knob and twisting it. There behind the door stood a tall tan man with short brown hair, and behind him an older man. Lance's face lit up.

  
" _Papà!? Abuelo!_ "

  
"Lanza??"

  
Smiles filled their faces and Lance embraced both men in a big group hug. They hugged him back, kissing his face and head.

  
" _Es tan bueno verte! My Lanza!_ "

  
His dad chimed, smiling. The three walked inside as Lance closed the door. Benji, Josie, and Cleo hugged their papa and grandpa.

  
"Oh, _estoy muy cansado!_ I'm going to head upstairs now."

  
His papa nodded. He turned to Lance again, giving him a big bear hug. Lance smiled and hugged him back, and let him go. He headed upstairs.

  
"Hey Lance, let's go to your room. Catch up?"

  
Benji asked. Lance nodded.

  
"Love to."

  
"Oh! Can I come!? Please?"

  
Josie asked. Benji rolled his eyes and nodded. The three headed up to Lance's room and he closed the door. Josie sat in the bed, crossing her legs. Lance sat on the floor and Benji in the chair at the desk.

  
"I can't believe how big you've all gotten. I mean, last time I was here, Mateo was still considered a baby. Now look at him."

  
Lance commented.

  
"In his little.. cowboy boots and... Is that a phase?"

  
"We hope so."

  
Josie commented, rolling her eyes. Lance smiled. For the next hour and a half, they each exchanged stories of their owns. Catching Lance up in their lives and vice Versa. Not getting too personal, but very informational. Halfway through Josie left. Benji and Lance continued to talk and laugh and fill each other in on stories and experiences without the other in their life. It was nice. They moved onto school and grades. Lance's band. Friends.

  
"Oh yeah, Hunk! I love that sweet man. He's a badass mechanic!"

  
Benji had commented. Lance spread his body out on the floor and talked about Rolo and Nyma. And what dating Nyma AGAIN was like. And in no time, they were onto his good but way to emo friend Keith.

  
"I've never met a Keith before."

  
Benji laughed. Lance sat up and smiled.

  
"Oh man, you'd love Keith. He's a bit emo and he wears fingerless gloves like their a second skin!"

  
"Fingerless gloves? What?"

  
"Yeah! Leather black ones. He also rides a motorcycle that he built from scratch."

  
That caught Benji's attention cause now he was sitting up, elbows on his knees.

  
"Whoa really!? An _entire_ motorcycle!? This dude sounds hardcore."

  
"He's just as hardcore as his attitude. Not to mention he rocks this ridiculous mullet like nobody's business."

  
"Damn, that's a weird hairstyle."

  
Lance sighed somewhat dreamily, staring off into nothingness. A huge smirk spread across Benji's face and he bit his lip.

  
" _Oh Dios mío_ Lance, you lovestruck puppy dog!"

  
Lance made a weird face, staring at his younger brother.

  
"Wait, what?"

  
"I'm not stupid! I can tell by that faint light in your eyes. _Lo tienes mal._ "

  
Lance shot up, face redder than a tomato.

  
"That's ridiculous! I do not!"

  
Benji stood up, walking toward his older brother.

  
"Come on, Lance. You can tell me! I won't judge you. _Usted tiené un agolpamiento en keith!!_ "

  
Lance frowned, blushing out of embarrassment.

  
"Shut the hell up, Benji! Okay!? _Cállate la boca!_ "

  
"Admit it! Either you do, or I do. And if I do, it'll be _toda la familia._ "

  
He smirked, evilly.

  
"You wouldn't dare."

  
Lance squinted. Benji shrugged, walking to the door and opening it.

  
" _Ohhhh familia!!_ I've got a _gran secreto_ about LANZA!!"

  
"No!"

  
Lance ran, tackling Benji to the ground and covering his mouth.

  
"Shut the hell up!"

  
He pulled his hand away quickly, yelping in pain from the bite mark that was forming. Benji laughed, rolling Lance over and pinning him to the ground.

  
"Whoa! When you'd get so... _strong!?_ "

  
Lance asked, looking up at a smirking Benji.

  
"Focus, _pendejo_. Im sure everyone is on their way up here after my little distress call."

  
Lance was quiet, biting down hard on his lower lip.

  
"You got three seconds."

  
Panic. Lance tried to laugh, only to realize that Benji was serious.

  
"Three..."

  
"Wait!"

  
" _Dos.._ "

  
"Benji!?"

  
" _Uno_."

  
Benji was about to yell out for the second time until Lance covered his mouth again.

  
"Okay! Yes! Yes I have a crush on Keith! A huge, massive crush!"

  
There was a knock on the door, then it opened. Benji and Lance were sitting on his bed, looking toward the door.

  
" _Is everything alright you two?_ "

  
The voice of their mother rang.

  
" _Si_ , mama. Benji was just... uh... playing a prank."

  
The two boys stared at their mother, smiling. She chuckled and shook her head.

  
"Silly boys."

  
She walked out, and Lance let out a deep sigh.

  
"Why?"

  
He asked Benji, curiosity swimming in his deep blue eyes.

  
"Why'd you put me through all that?"

  
"Because.. I want what's best for you. The way your eyes lit up just talking about this boy? I rarely see that anymore. Not since-"

  
"Don't."

  
Lance stopped him from continuing. He nodded.

  
"All I'm saying is go for it, Azul. Forget Nyma and follow your gut."

  
"But I like Nyma."

  
Benji chuckled.

  
"What part of you is saying that? The one in your head or the one in your pants?"

  
Lance was quiet.

  
"Whatever. You do what feels right. But don't be unhappy just because you're a guy that wants what all guys want."

  
"That's not why I'm with her, okay!"

  
Lance protested. Benji shrugged.

  
"Enlighten me."

  
"I don't know.. Nyma knows me. She gets me. She understands and has been with me through a lot. Overall she's a good friend. But.. Keith. Ohh, _Keith_. He's a challenge. He plays hard to get and doesn't trust himself.. but that's what makes me want him so much more."

  
Benji smiled.

  
" _Sabes?_ He's a temperamental, mysterious emo boy, that knows how to.."

  
He stopped.

  
"How to what?"

  
Benji asked, waiting for an answer. Lance sat there, blinking. Staring off into nothingness. Smiling.

  
"...How to make my heart go crazy. Each time I see his smug little face."

  
He laughed. Benji smiled again, putting a hand to the back of Lance's neck.

  
"Then go for it, Lance! _Deja de ser estúpido!_ "

  
They locked eyes for a moment.

  
"And don't be scared. Cause I bet you that Keith is just as scared as you are. Maybe even more. Who knows?"

  
Benji shrugged.

  
"But you've got to take a chance."

  
"What if nothing happens? What if we're not meant to be?"

  
"That's what makes it more exciting. Answering all your what if questions. But you should stop with those and ask yourself... _No merezco ser feliz otra vez?_ "

  
Lance stopped breathing.

  
" _Don't I deserve to be happy again?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide:
> 
> mi corazon! - My Sweetheart  
> Es tan bueno verte - its so good to see you  
> estoy muy cansado - I am very tired  
> Oh Dios mío - Oh my god  
> Usted tiené un agolpamiento en keith! - you have a crush on Keith!  
> Cállate la boca! - Shut your mouth!  
> toda la familia - the whole family  
> gran secreto - big secret  
> pendejo - stupid  
> Sabes - ya know?  
> No merezco ser feliz otra vez? - don't I deserve to be happy again?
> 
>  
> 
> (I apologize if any of that is wrong!!!)


	34. Day of Disasters (part 1)

**November 23  
8:00pm**

Keith stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He cleared the mirror from its fog and examined himself. His scars were stupid, he thought. He went through a rough patch in his life and the only thing he had was.. his knife. They were just reminders of how weak he really was. And that was sad. Disappointing.

  
_knock knock!_

  
Keith jumped a little, staring at the door.

  
"Yes?"

  
" _I uh... got dinner ready if you're hungry._ "

  
Shiro's voice rang from the other side of the door.

  
"You didn't burn down the kitchen this time? Whoa."

  
Keith retorted. Shiro rolled his eyes.

  
"Very funny. I ordered a pizza for me. And I picked up some... vegan pasta thingy for you."

  
"No dairy right?"

  
"Uh.. I don't think so?"

  
Shiro shrugged to himself.

  
"Fine. I'll be right out."

  
Keith pulled a gray t shirt over his head, followed by his new pair of space themed boxer briefs and some skinny sweatpants. He walked out and to the guest room where his stuff was occupied. He put his clothes into his bag and walked out to the living room area. He grabbed his crop jacket, putting it on.

  
"Still smells like burnt shit in here."

  
He scrunched up his nose, walking into the kitchen. Shiro was sitting on his couch, scrolling through the movie choices on Netflix. Remote in his prosthetic hand, slice of pizza in the other.

  
"The smell should be out soon."

  
Jet rubbed her body up against Keith's ankle and purred. He raised his eyebrow and shoo'd her away.

  
"Thanks... for the pasta."

  
He commented quietly, taking a seat on the floor by the couch. Shiro nodded and smiled.

  
"What do you feel like watching?"

  
Keith shrugged, glancing at the tv.

  
"Um... you pick."

  
"Okay. You sure?"

  
"Yep. Just pick."

  
Shiro shrugged and scrolled down the movies list. Keith kept his eyes on the screen.

  
"Netflix."

  
He read.

  
"That's a weird name for a... movie thingy."

  
"App?"

  
Shiro corrected. Keith shrugged.

  
"Sure, whatever."

  
_bzz! bzz!_

  
Keith looked down at his pocket vibrating. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the name on the screen.

  
**Lancelot**  
_Incoming Call_

  
He choked and jumped up.

  
"Fuck-! ITS BLUE! Shut up! Shut up!"

  
He quickly rushed to the door, stuffing his feet into his converse and rushing outside into the cold. He walked off, clearing his throat. Then he answered.

  
"H-hello?"

  
" _Hey there, mullet. You're awake right?_ "

  
Keith pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the time. He put it back to his ear.

  
"Uh yeah? It's only eight?"

  
Lance chuckled.

  
" _Ah, 's really late out here.. t-that's why I was asking._ "

  
"Oh.."

  
Silence.. Keith rubbed his fingers over his glove and walked around the driveway.

  
" _How are you?_ "

  
"Hm? Uh im fine... you?"

  
" _Me too. I'm great._ "

  
"That's good. How's your... family?"

  
Keith asked, slightly uncomfortable.

  
" _Oh! Their all really good. Great actually. I had a uh.. a really interesting conversation with my brother today. And now I'm on the roof._ "

  
Keith frowned.

  
"That's all cool. Did you say you were on the.. roof?"

  
" _Mhm_."

  
"Can I ask why?"

  
" _Yeah. I'm Looking at the stars. You should join me._ "

  
Keith bit his lip.

  
"Right now?"

  
" _Duh_."

  
He looked up, and around Shiro's apartment.

  
"Hold on a sec."

  
" _Okay_."

  
Keith tucked his phone into the pocket of his jacket, ran back inside.

  
"Done?"

  
Shiro asked.

  
"No time!"

  
Keith ran to the back, and out onto the balcony. He stood on the ledge carefully and climbed up onto the roof in one swift movement. He was surprised he made it and forgot all about Lance.

  
" _Hello? Earth to Mullet, come in?_ "

  
"Oh!"

  
He took his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

  
"Sorry.. I was climbing the roof."

  
" _What? Seriously?_ "

  
"Well... Yeah! You asked me to?"

  
" _I didn't think you'd do it!_ "

  
Keith took a seat, and looked upward toward the sky.

  
"Well I did.... Oh wow.. it's a new moon."

  
" _Oh yeah.. didn't think about that._ "

  
Keith nodded, staring at the stars.

  
"When I lived back-!"

  
He stopped himself.

  
"Uh.. I mean.. before I came here, I.. used to stare at the stars for hours. Sometimes all night long."

  
" _I know what you mean. They're fascinating aren't they?_ "

  
"Very."

  
Lance sighed.

  
" _One day, I'll be up there with 'em. Exploring. Finding new planets. Maybe even extraterrestrial life! I'll forever be knows as Lance McClain: First Cuban Astronaut. Who just so happens to be really handsome._ "

  
Keith laughed, covering his mouth. Lance joined in and laughed too.

  
"That's a.. big dream you got there. I know you can do it one day."

  
He heard a smile break Lance's face.

  
" _Wow. Thanks mullet, that... that means a lot coming from you._ "

  
A blush crept up Keith's neck to his ears. Another silence.

  
"You mentioned something about a conversation earlier?"

  
" _Oh! Right.. uh..._ "

  
Lance stopped, breathing audible. Keith waited somewhat patiently.

  
" _It was just about um... swimming. My brother's speedo came off during a meet and pretty much everyone saw his birthday suit._ "

  
Keith's face sunk a little at _that_ being the news.

  
"Wow.. sounds... unfortunate."

  
He commented back. Lance laughed nervously.

  
" _Yeah..._ "

  
_Now_ there was an awkward silence. Keith tried to speak, but didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Lance that he couldn't wait to see him next week, but he'd probably throw up his lungs.

  
" _Hey Keith?_ "

  
Lance's voice broke through his thoughts.

  
"Yes?"

  
" _This is gonna sound crazy but.. I'm pretty glad Iverson assigned us to work together._ "

  
He said, bluntly. Keith sat up, eyebrows furrowed.

  
"R-really? Why?"

  
" _Well think about it.. if he hadn't? We wouldn't be doing this. Sitting on the phone and talking. Gazing at the stars together.._ "

  
Keith smiled, that same blush from earlier spreading up to his cheeks. He didn't even realize that he had gripped the phone tight, to match that feeling in his chest.

  
"Guess your right... but if it wasn't for you running in front of my motorcycle-"

  
" _Oh, here you go!_ "

  
Keith laughed, biting his lip and the two spent the night talking away...

  
**November 24  
5:50am**

Lance shot up, gasping for air.

  
"Ohmygosh!! I have an idea for the most perfect song!"

  
Forgetting he stayed up all night talking to Keith ON THE ROOF, he flipped backwards, and fell off. There was a hard thud, and loud _snap_ noise, followed by a pained shriek.

  
**November 24  
8:00am**

Keith stretched his body out in a painful swoop. His back cracked suddenly and he grunted in pain.

  
"Mm-!"

  
Now he couldn't move and noticed he was covered in snow. His phone vibrated and he reached over very slowly, picking it up.

  
**[8:02am - From Pigeon]**  
_Happy Thanksgiving! I am truly thankful to have met and gained a friend like you. Enjoy your day! xo <3_

  
Keith tried to smile, but his lips were chapped and achy. His hair was frozen solid with frost and his skin was almost a shade of blue. Maybe accidentally falling asleep on the roof when it was below freezing outside at night wasn't the best thing to do. He heard Shiro's voice, and called for help.

  
Wait!?

  
He tried to call for help again, but nothing came out. His voice was gone. His head ached. His body was in the worst pain he's ever been in.

  
**[8:06am - To Robot Arm]**  
_Help!!!! I'm on the roof!! I can't move or speak and currently in a shit ton of pain!!_

  
Once Shiro came to the rescue, he rushed Keith inside.

  
"Are you okay!? What happened!?"

  
Keith typed slowly on his phone and sent Shiro another message.

  
**[8:15am - To Robot Arm]**  
_Accidentally fell asleep on the roof talking to Blue. Woke up and I couldn't move or talk._

  
Shiro read the text, and frowned.

  
"Okay uhh let's get you into a nice hot shower and see what we can do about your back."

  
Shiro carefully walked Keith into the bathroom, reading his face full of pain. He turned the shower on and set his phone on the counter.

  
"Can you move on your own?"

  
He asked, holding Keith up. Keith shook his head, closing his eyes. Shiro sighed worriedly.

  
"Alright uh... your freezing so I'm going to take off your clothes and help you in the shower."

  
Keith eyes widened and if he could whimper or groan, he would do it so loudly.

  
"Look.. i know you probably don't trust me, but I have to warm you up. Your muscles are frozen and your body temperature is very low. I can help you, but I need your permission."

  
Shiro spoke calmly. He tried to read Keith's pained face for an answer. After a while, Keith closed his eyes, then opened them after a long pause. He slowly texted Shiro's phone.

  
**[8:18am - To Robot Arm]**  
_Okay.. I trust you..._

  
Shiro read the text and nodded. He carefully and slowly removed Keith's jacket, dropping it to the floor. He began to shiver, and Shiro took that as a sign to speed this up. He reached for the bottom of Keith's shirt and began pulling it up. His phone chimed and he stopped, reading the text.

  
**[8:21am - To Robot Arm]**  
_Wait! Before you do that.. There's going to be something you'll see that might disturb you._

  
"What do you mean?"

  
He asked. Keith looked away, closing his eyes. Shiro removed Keith's shirt carefully and all Keith do was watch Shiro's face sink a little.

  
"I.... I don't care about that right now, Keith. All that matters is helping you get warm."

  
Shiro did his best to hold Keith up and remove his shirt in the process. Once it was at his neck and off his body, it hit the floor. Shiro did his best not to stare at Keith's chest. As he continued to remove his clothes, it was the **_most awkward_** time in both their entire lives. Keith's face burned red and he didn't know how that was even possible considering his condition. But it didn't stop there. Because Keith couldn't stand on his own, Shiro had to help him into the shower.. and... well.. help him get clean. They both tried to ignore the other as Keith tried to warm his body back to his normal temperature. After a good two minutes, they were out. Keith was as clean as he was going to get and Shiro was... well he's been through worse. Besides, this was a life or death situation. He got Keith dressed in warm clothes and dried his hair. He wrapped him in a few blankets and laid him on the couch.

  
"There.. that better?"

  
Keith nodded, shivering. It technically was better because he could somewhat move. But Shiro called a doctor anyway.

  
**November 24  
9:00am**

Keith was laying in a hospital bed, wrapped in self-heating blankets. Shiro sat in the chair next to his bed, watching him. Waiting for him to respond and send that familiar frown his way. But he didn't. He just sat there, eyes forcefully shut, shivering. His phone buzzed and Shiro picked it up, reading the text.

  
**[9:07am - From Lancelot]**  
_You'll never guess what happened to me! I mistakenly fell asleep on my roof and when I woke, I fell off and broke my ankle. It hurt like a bitch. Now I've got this cast boot thingy on my foot and won't be out of it for 12 weeks!! Allura's going to murder me. Anyway how are you?_

  
Shiro sighed, dialing Lance's number. He answered on the first ring.

  
" _Hey mullet! Read my text?_ "

  
"Uhh.. It's Shiro actually.."

  
" _Oh! Hey cat lady. Everything alright? Where's Keith?_ "

  
Shiro began explaining what had happened and at first Lance thought it was a joke. But as there were more details, Lance began to panic.

  
" _Shiro this isn't funny! What's wrong with him!!?_ "

  
"He's not warming up. It was so cold it snowed last night and he was up there through all night. It's my fault.. I should've checked to see if he was safe."

  
Shiro admitted, sadly.

  
" _Don't say that! If it's anyone's it's mine. I'm the one who told him to go up there._ "

  
Shiro looked at Keith, and touched his shivering hand. Cold.

  
"Don't blame yourself. Are you okay?"

  
" _I'm fine! Listen, we don't have dinner until later tonight. I need you to keep me posted and let me know if he's okay! I'll be on a flight first thing tomorrow morning._ "

  
Shiro's eyebrows went up in shock.

  
"Blue, I don't think that's nece-!"

  
" _No. It is._ "

  
He cut Shiro off.

  
" _It may not seem like it, but I care about Keith. He's my friend and I'll be there.. no matter what._ "

  
Shiro smiled a bit to himself and nodded.

  
"Okay. I'll keep you posted, and we'll see you tomorrow morning."

  
" _Yes sir, you will._ "

  
_End call._

  
**November 24  
7:00pm (New York time)**

Shiro was unfortunately moved to the waiting room. He leaned against a wall, waiting to hear from a doctor or a nurse. He occasionally sent Lance a text, updating him. So far, nothing has happened. Keith wasn't getting warm, and it was freaking Shiro out.

  
" _Shiro!!_ "

  
He turned around to see Pidge running toward him.

  
"Pidge?"

  
"What happened!?"

  
She ran into his arms, gripping them tightly. Shiro explained the situation again for the second time that day. Tears filled Pidge's eyes and she quickly blinked them away.

  
"Why was he up there in the first place?"

  
She sniffed, waiting for an answer. Shiro rubbed his neck and looked around.

  
"Um.. he was looking at the stars."

  
"The stars? _Why?_ "

  
"He... likes to do that?"

  
Shiro excused. Pidge nodded, hugging him. He hugged her back and she pulled away.

  
"I'm gonna go see if we can we see him. Maybe I can find a way to help get his temperature back up."

  
"You go. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

  
"Oh.. okay."

  
She walked over to the front of the hospital, talking to a lady. Then a guy who looked like a nurse. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Once she reached the room, the nurse walked away, leaving them alone. Pidge walked towards Keith's bed, grabbing his shivering hand.

  
"Keith? Its Pidge. Can you hear me?"

  
His eyes opened slightly, and darted to the left side of his bed. She smiled sadly.

  
"Don't worry. I'm going to fix this and get you warmed up in no time. Just hang in there, and don't fall asleep."

  
Then she was gone. Shiro came back, but stayed just outside his room. It was getting darker and colder outside. Pidge did what she could to crank up the heat on Keith's blankets. But he just shivered more. If he didn't get warm soon, there's a good chance it might get worse.

  
"I'm gonna hurry and go get some tools from my room at the campus. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

  
Pidge ran out quickly.


	35. Day of Disasters (part 2)

**November 23  
9:00pm (California time)**

After the big, dinner the McClain Family ate, they all spent their last moments with Lance, as he told them his flight was early in the morning. Everything was nice and all, but if Lance had to be honest, the only things good about this trip was seeing his family. As that was barely true. He still had his secrets. And they still didn't know them. Sure, he told stories about his life in the last 2 years, but it was choppy. He left out chunks because he wasn't ready to tell anyone. He wasn't strong enough. And it was the old him. He's a new person now thanks to a certain someone. And he vows to stay this way. He just wished he could be in New York _right now_. By Keith's side. Just 3 more hours until he was on a plane. He had texted Allura about the situation, who told Coran. He even texted Hunk and was sure he wouldn't care. But somehow he did, and said he would do whatever he could to make it back to New York. Good thing Hunk's got a soft spot for anyone and everyone. Lance tried to sleep that night. He really tried.

  
At 10:30pm, Lance was saying his goodbyes and smothering everyone with hugs and kisses. _Promising_ he'd be back for Christmas to New Years. After their _goodbyes_ , Lance was being driven to the airport. In one car, it was his mama Rosa, him, Josie and Benji. And driving his car, was his Abuela, and Papa, Jamie. In twenty minutes, they were rolling Lance to his checkpoint.

  
"You've got everything, si?"

  
"Si mama."

  
"Oh, Lanza. We're going to miss you, _mi chico ángel_."

  
His mama kissed his forehead and he smiled.

  
"I'll miss you all too. Tell everyone I love them... Including Cleo."

  
He hugged everyone that came with him, and was being rolled off by a flight attendant.

  
" _Adiós por ahora!_ I love you all very much!"

  
He waved goodbye, and boarded the plane.

  
**November 25  
6:25am (New York Time)**

Lance rubbed his sleepy eyes, rolling himself and his luggage outside of the airport. He waiting until he spotted a limo with a familiar face sticking out of the sunroof.

  
" _Need a lift?_ "

  
"Hunk!? You big ole softy!"

  
Hunk hopped out, panicking at Lance's condition.

  
"Blue!? What happened to you!?"

  
"I'll explain everything on the way! But we gotta go, now."

  
As they loaded Lance, his luggage and wheelchair into the limousine, Hunk asked a million questions. And Lance answered them. Twisting his truths with little white lies here and there.

  
"Wow... that's a.. lot to intake."

  
Hunk commented, rubbing his neck. Lance nodded.

  
"And I know you don't like him, but.. If you just give him a chance? For me?"

  
"Blue.."

  
Hunk rubbed his face, sighing.

  
"Please Hunk. I care about him. He's different."

  
"Oh, he's _different?_ "

  
"Yes!"

  
"More different than El-"

  
"Hey!"

  
Lance yelled, cutting Hunk off. His breathing sped up and he clenched his fists.

  
"Do you trust me?"

  
He asked, voice low. Hunk nodded.

  
"Of course I do."

  
"Then trust me when I say that he's different. Okay?"

  
Hunk shrugged, unsurely.

  
"Okay, Blue.. anything for you."

  
Lance nodded, biting his lip.

  
"Thank you."

  
They pulled up at the hospital, and Hunk helped Lance out of the car. He wheeled him inside and to the waiting room.

  
"Where do we go?"

  
Hunk asked, looking around.

  
"I don't know.. I'll see if I can text Shir-"

  
" _Blue?_ "

  
They looked up to see Pidge. She looked tired.. _exhausted_ seemed like a better word. She frowned at the sight of the two boys, walking up to them.

  
"What are _you two_ doing here!?"

  
"Hey listen, we just came to-"

  
"To what!? Kick us while we're already down!? Haven't you already tortured us enough!?"

  
"Whoa! Chill out! We came for Keith!"

  
Lance blurted. Pidge's face softened and she sank a little.

  
"Oh.."

  
" _Oh?_ What the hell do you mean _oh!?_ He's okay right!?"

  
"Well I wouldn't say he's.. okay. He's barely responsive. Won't stop shivering."

  
Lance felt his breath stop.

  
"I want to see him."

  
Pidge frowned.

  
"Sorry but that's not happening."

  
"What!? Yes, it is! And you're gonna take me to see him right now!"

  
"Excuse me!? Don't talk to me like that!"

  
Pidge yelled. Lance struggled, but eventually stood to his feet. Well, his good foot on his good leg. He winced in pain and stood up as straight as he could.

  
"Listen to me, Pidge. I know how much you care about him right in this moment. And you probably think Hunk and I are bad people but I just flew five fucking hours between a crying baby and some crazy mother who bragged on and on about her teenage daughter getting her first period!"

  
Hunk groaned out in agony for his best friend.

  
"And Hunk back there? Yeah, he woke up super early to pick me up so that we could drag our tired asses over here to make sure Keith was okay. So don't you dare stand here and give me that pity party about what _bad people_ we are. Cause at the end of the day, we really do care. Rivals or not."

  
Pidge was speechless, never breaking eye contact with Lance. They stared at each other for a while before she gave in and sighed.

  
"Go.. get some crutches and follow me."

  
As she led Lance and Hunk to Keith's room, she stopped and looked at them.

  
"One at a time... Doctors orders."

  
"Sure. Where're you going?"

  
"Um.. to see if I can make Keith's blankets warmer. I don't have the right tools."

  
"Oh! Maybe I do."

  
Hunk chimed.

  
"But not here... You wouldn't mind running back with me to the campus for them would you?"

  
"At this point, I'll try anything."

  
"Right. You gonna be okay here by yourself, buddy?"

  
Hunk asked, patting Lance's shoulder. He nodded, eyes never moving from Keith.

  
"Yes. Go."

  
The two walked off. Lance crutched his way into Keith's room, walking around the bed. He stared at his shivering body and paler than normal skin.

  
"Keith.."

  
He whispered, pulling up the only chair in the room and taking a seat close to Keith's beside. He grabbed his shaking hand, and gasped at how cold it was. A sigh escaped his lips and his face turned upside down.

  
"Keith? Can you hear me, buddy? It's Lance."

  
He carefully grabbed Keith's his hand, tangling their fingers together. He gave it a gentle squeeze and moved up closer to see Keith's face. Even in this condition he was so beautiful.

  
"Keith, answer me. Please. I need to hear your voice."

  
Lance moved even closer, moving Keith's bangs from his eyes. Keith blinked and it scared the living shit out off Lance that he jumped back.

  
"Whoa! You're awake? Can you hear me?"

  
No answer. Keith weakly but gently squeezed Lance's hand, and he took that as a yes.

  
"Oh, thank heavens. I've been worried sick about you. I tried to get here as fast as I could but.. I wasn't flying the plane so."

  
It took a while but Keith squeezed Lance's hand again in response, this time a little lighter.

  
"Ug, you're so cold, man. And pale. I've never seen you like this. I hate it."

  
No response this time. Lance stared at Keith's face, memorizing it and engraving it into his brain.

  
"If only there was a way we could warm you up faster."

  
_Ding!_ Idea alert. Lance sat up, eyes widening.

  
"That's it. I could warm you up."

  
He let go of Keith's hand frantically, and stood to his foot. It wasn't long before Pidge and Hunk came back with Hunk's toolbox, Shiro right behind them.

  
"Guys!? I've got the best idea ever! But... it's gonna get a little weird."

  
The three stared at Lance.

  
"Now I know this might sound crazy, but I think I can help warm Keith up."

  
"Okay, what do you mean _you_ can warm Keith up?"

  
Pidge asked.

  
"I mean I can _physically_ warm him up."

  
"...seriously?"

  
She asked again. Hunk nodded in agreement.

  
"Oh yeah! Blue is the warmest person I know! He stays so warm all the time, he's like a walking oven."

  
"Uh okay, but are you sure that'll work?"

  
Lance shook his head.

  
"There's only one way to find out. Shiro! Get me out of these clothes, stat!"

  
"Wait a sec, what!?"

  
"Hunk, Pidge? You two crank up the heat on those blankets! It's time to get hot, people! Let's move!"

  
The three of them all rushed into the room. Lance removed his jacket and shirt, tossing it to the ground.

  
"Shiro! Help me with my pants!"

  
"Oh god, why me?"

  
He walked around as Lance untied his sweatpants and slid them down to his shin where his cast stopped.

  
"You're gonna have to cut this side off. Hurry!"

  
Shiro grabbed some doctors scissors and began cutting off Lance's pants. He tore them off and was nothing but his boxers.

  
"Are those... _kittens?_ "

  
Lance blushed red, and swatted Shiro's hand away.

  
"No time for that! Help me into his bed."

  
As Shiro helped out Lance, Pidge and Hunk were working away on the heated blankets, resetting their temperature modes and calibrating them to a different setting of low, normal, and high.

  
"Almost done."

  
Pidge called out. Lance winced in pain when Shiro, not recognizing his own strength, slammed Lance down on the other side of Keith.

  
"Ow! Gently please?"

  
"Oops.."

  
Lance shimmied his way underneath the pile of blankets and finally reaching Keith's cold body. He wrapped Keith's arm around him for a more comfortable position for the both of them, and pressed his warm body up against Keith's.

  
"Blankets ready?"

  
"Yes sir."

  
Hunk nodded, fist bumping Pidge.

  
"We've punctured the settings to something along the lines of extreme heat. Are you sure you'll be able to withstand it?"

  
Pidge asked worriedly.

  
"This isn't about me. This is about Keith. So crank it up."

  
Lance snuggled close to Keith, laying his head in the crook of his cold neck.

  
"Cranking up the heat, as ordered."

  
Hunk pressed a few buttons and there was a loud beep noise.

  
"Let's hope this works."

  
Shiro commented, picking up Lance's clothes and jacket and setting them aside. He took a seat in the chair, and closed his eyes. Hunk and Pidge sat on the floor, and not to long after that, they were asleep, leaning on each other. Lance on the other hand, was _burning up._ He was sweating all over his body and could barely breathe under all the blankets.

  
"This is for you, Mullet."

  
He whispered, grabbing his hand again.

  
"Please get warm..."

  
**November 24  
9:00am**

Lance woke up to an empty room. The door was closed and the blinds were drawn shut. He was super hot and sweaty in all the wrong places. His hand was tangled in Keith's, and he realized that it wasn't cold anymore. None of his body was cold anymore. They did it. He sighed in relief and gazed up, looking at a sleeping Keith. He wasn't as pale anymore either. He looked almost normal. The door opened and in walked Pidge and Hunk.

  
"Hey Blue.. we did it. The doctors came in and told us that Keith's body temperature was better and somewhat back to normal."

  
" _Somewhat?_ "

  
He asked.

  
"Yeah. He's now suffering from a regular cold. 104°."

  
Lance exhaled in relief, relaxing his body.

  
"Well thank heavens. We really did it."

  
"Actually.."

  
Pidge walked around so she could see Lance better.

  
"You did it. You saved him."

  
"We all saved him."

  
She smiled a little, nodding.

  
"So uh.. when can I get out of here? Im dying."

  
He asked. Hunk sighed.

  
"Unfortunately not until he wakes up. Sorry buddy."

  
"Fuck. I feel like I'm gonna pass out. Its so hot."

  
"Just hang in there. We're gonna go get you guys some breakfast."

  
The two left, closing the door. Lance sighed, wiping the sweat on his forehead onto Keith's hospital gown.

  
" _m.. mm.._ "

  
A faint sound came from the back of Keith's throat and Lance sat up happily.

  
"Mullet?? Can you hear me?"

  
Keith could barely open his eyes but he nodded slightly, earning a big smile from Lance.

  
"Oh man..."

  
He smiled like a big dork, watching Keith's face frown up like always.

  
"Can you speak?"

  
He shook his head, rubbing his throat softly. Lance nodded and stared down at him.

  
"I'm glad you're okay."

  
Keith reached up, and slowly grabbed the back of Lance's neck, running his fingers through the hairs there. His hand then cupped Lance's cheek. Lance leaned into his touch, smiling softly.

  
"I'm gonna go get everyone, okay?"

  
Keith shook his head slowly.

  
"Huh? What's wrong?"

  
He rubbed Lance's cheek again before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

  
________________________________

  
Keith frowned as he sipped his soup slowly, wincing as the hot liquid burned its way down his throat. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Lance all sat in with him, munching on their own foods. It was quiet. No one knew what to say. And Keith couldn't even say anything with his voice gone. He laid back, rubbing his eyes. He was tired again. Very tired. Shiro noticed and stood up.

  
"I think we should all let Keith get some rest."

  
Everyone got up, nodding.

  
"Yeah. I gotta go open the shop before Coran gets back anyway so.."

  
Pidge walked over to Keith's side, grabbing his hand.

  
"Get better, emo. I'll see you tomorrow."

  
He rolled his eyes and nodded as she smiled and made her way out the room. Hunk walked over, holding out his fist. Keith stared at it nervously, not knowing what to do. Hunk's hand then opened and Keith shook it firmly. Shiro told him he'd be back first thing in the morning after classes started back up. He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up and leaving. Then there were two. Lance grabbed his crutches and walked closer to Keith's bed, sitting on it.

  
"wh.... wha..."

  
Keith tried to speak but stopped, rubbing his throat. Lance raised his eyebrow and watched as Keith pointed to his leg.

  
"Ohh... I fell off my roof. Clumsy me right?"

  
Keith shook his head, rolling his eyes. Lance laughed and moved closer.

  
"I uh... was worried about you.."

  
He looked away, biting his lip. Keith stared at him.

  
"You could've died.. you were so cold. I..."

  
Keith frowned, staring at Lance. He winced in pain as he sat up slowly, leaning toward the Cuban boy, who was now staring at him, ready to catch him if he fell or something. He then stared Lance into his eyes.

  
"I.."

  
He swallowed, clearing his throat.

  
"Im... not going.. anywhere."

  
His voice was quiet. Raspy. Lance bit his lip, waiting for Keith to say more.

  
"... thank you.."

  
He winced in pain, putting his head down. Lance lifted his chin, smiling.

  
"You don't have to say any more. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

  
Keith's eyes shined and he frowned, blushing madly. Lance chuckled and leaned closer.

  
"Can I kiss you?"

  
He whispered. Keith looked off, unsure of an answer. Lance moved closer, earning Keith's gaze again.

  
"Please..."

  
Keith's eyes darted between Lance's eyes and lips. But it was too late, because Lance was moving in anyway. And just like a magnet, so was Keith. Their lips met with a slow, gentle kiss. Lance pulled away briefly, until he was back again, kissing Keith with a little more force. Keith couldn't help but reciprocate. Lance pushed Keith back against the bed until he was lying on his back. Their lips moved in synch with one another, and Keith was truly enjoying every second of it, no matter how wrong it was. How dangerous it was. Keith was completely under Lance's spell and he didn't care anymore. This is what he wanted. _Who_ he wanted.

  
"Mm..."

  
Lance moaned in Keith's mouth. He pulled away slowly, wincing in pain from his ankle. Keith went to sit up to see if he was okay, when their heads banged.

  
"Oww!"

  
Lance groaned. Keith sucked his teeth, rubbing his head in that particular spot. Lance laughed, sitting up and wiping his lip.

  
"I should uh... probably go."

  
Keith nodded slowly, face sinking. Lance grabbed his face, leaning close.

  
"I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?"

  
"P... promise?"

  
He managed to say before rubbing his throat. Lance nodded, exhaling a chuckle.

  
"Yeah. I'll be here. You just get some rest and save that pretty little voice."

  
Keith's eyes widened as his face flushed deep red. Lance got up, grabbing his crutches and setting them between his underarms. He made his way to the door and turned to look back at Keith. Then he smirked.

  
"You're a little red there, tomato face."

  
Keith frowned, grabbing one of his a pillows and throwing it toward Lance's head. He yelped, rushing out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide:
> 
> mi chico ángel - my angel boy  
> Adios por ahora! - bye for now


	36. Confession

**November 28  
2:45pm**

Keith's cold was somewhat passing, and he was back in his dorm. Doctors gave him painkillers for his back but unfortunately he was out of another soccer game coming up this weekend. And he was-

  
"Pissed off... I'm officially _pissed off._ "

  
He spoke quietly, punching the wall as he slowly walked out the bathroom. His voice was raspy but not as bad as it was last week. He hated it. Thought it made him sound like some smoker. Pidge thought he sounded bad ass. But she'd never tell him that.

  
"And why are you pissed off? Is it because you finally realized that you are in fact emo?"

  
"Pidge, this is serious. Coach won't let me play this weekend."

  
He leaned against the wall frowning.

  
"That's the smart thing to do. You're still recovering from a bad cold. The only thing you need is rest."

  
Shiro commented, sitting against his bed.

  
"How could you say that!? I feel fine."

  
Pidge chuckled.

  
"Dude. Have you listened to yourself? You sound like a broken record player. Not to mention that runny nose you keep trying to hide from me, and those bags under your eyes."

  
Keith went to speak but instead huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. A big frown took over his face, then it sunk into almost nothing. Shiro sat up, looking at him.

  
"Soccer isn't just a sport to me, guys. It's how I let my emotions out without being judged or looked at crazy. It takes all my stress away and.. makes me feel better."

  
"And if anyone could understand that, it'd be us. But think about it. Would you rather be out one game and get better for the next? Or out for all games?"

  
Keith, once again, went to speak, but just frowned more. He hated Shiro being right.

  
"Fine. Whatever."

  
Pidge chuckled, giving a look to Shiro who sat back in his bed.

  
"Well, Im gonna go see if Coran needs any help at the shop so I better go."

  
"Me too."

  
Shiro stood up.

  
"Allura and I are-! Uh.. going on a date. Heh.."

  
Keith frowned at the two.

  
"Promise us you'll get some rest, Keith?"

  
Pidge asked. He shrugged.

  
"Mhm..."

  
"Pinky promise?"

  
She reached over and held out her pinky. Keith looked at it.

  
"Um... i..."

  
"Just wrap your pinky around mine, you alien."

  
She chuckled. Keith did as told and wrapped his gloved pinky around Pidge's short one.

  
"There. Pinky promise."

  
"Uh... sure. P-pinky promise."

  
Keith repeated, trying to hide his blush. Pidge pulled away, and put her backpack around her shoulders.

  
"See ya later."

  
"Bye guys."

  
Then they were both walking out of the room, leaving Keith alone.

  
**November 28  
3:10pm**

Its been four days since Keith has seen Lance. They haven't texted or called each other to see if the other was okay. Lance stopped going to his ballet class, but that was only because he was in a cast and couldn't really dance. And band practices were heating up. Rolo got mad about Lance's injury and almost kicked his ass for the bs excuse he made up as to what happened. Nyma almost did the same from all the signatures from other girls on his cast. He laughed, claiming he only had eyes for her. And it was true. Er- half true... Keith was pretty upset when Lance canceled their tutoring sessions because he said he thought he got the _hang of it_ and didn't need Lance anymore. Which was a lie. They didn't even see each other around breakfast or at Lime Lioness. Not even around the main room and it's kind of hard to miss a tall, Cuban boy on crutches, or a emo boy with a mullet. But this time, it wasn't Keith who was avoiding Lance. It was the other way around. Shiro kept telling him that maybe he _lost his phone_ but that wasn't even close to being true. There was only one solution. Lance was avoiding him. And the next thing Keith knew, he was banging on his dorm door.

  
"Open up! I know you're in there, you coward!"

  
The door opened to a tired looking Lance. He had bed head, and was in a black crop hoodie, and sweats. Each item showed off his abs, and miraculous v-line.

  
"Go away... I'm sick."

  
He tried to close the door, but Keith stuck his foot through just before.

  
"So am I! You're not shutting me out sir broken ankle! Let me in!"

  
"You can't demand me to let you in _my_ room! Now go away before I make you!"

  
Lance growled. Keith pushed the door open, and he fell backwards along with his crutches, hitting the cold, hard floor.

  
"Hey!?"

  
Keith shut and locked the door behind him, staring down at Lance.

  
"Get out, Mullet! Now!"

  
"No! We need to talk!"

  
Keith yelled.

  
"We absolutely do _not_ sir raspy voice! I'm busy resting! You know? From falling off my roof! And you should be too! From almost dying a few days ago!?"

  
Lance yelled back, struggling, but getting up.

  
"And I'm pretty sure I saved your ass with my amazing body heat, so if my services aren't needed anymore, you can go."

  
"Wha- I thanked you for that!"

  
"Then why are you here? What more do you want from me!?"

  
"I want you to stop avoiding me just because we kissed!"

  
Lance gasped standing, anger visible on his face.

  
"Are you still on that!? Last I checked, I asked if I could kiss you!"

  
"But did I say yes? No. I didn't."

  
"But did you pull away!? No! _You didn't._ "

  
Lance mimicked. Keith rubbed his throat, watching Lance point his finger towards the door.

  
"Just.. Get out of my room."

  
"No. We both know that's not what you want."

  
"It's _exactly_ what I want. Go!"

  
Keith moved closer.

  
"Why are you doing this to me, Blue!?"

  
" _This?_ There's no this? I'm not doing anything!"

  
"And that's the problem! You're not doing anything anymore!"

  
Lance was silent, one eyebrow twitching in confusion.

  
"You kept trying to.. to establish this thing with me.. and every time you did, i pushed myself away. But now your doing it!"

  
"Because i have a girlfriend. Remember? You never stop reminding me about that."

  
"But if you didn't??"

  
The room grew silent.

  
"Just imagine that... Nyma and everyone weren't around. No one standing in your way. Would.. you ask me out?"

  
Lance looked up, shocked by his question.

  
"Keith.."

  
"Would you.. bring me flowers and... say some cheesy pick up line that you've been waiting to use on someone?"

  
He moved closer to Lance as Lance himself backed away.

  
"Keith, stop."

  
"Would you take me by the hand and kiss me ten times harder than all the others?"

  
He reached out, grabbing both of Lance's hands in his own gloved ones, never breaking eye contact.

  
"Because.. that's... uh.."

  
Whatever Keith was trying to say wouldn't come out of his mouth. His face started to burn red and Lance had to look twice to see if he saw sweat. He sighed, putting his hands on Keith's shoulders.

  
"Keith.. I-"

  
"Because I... really think I might like that. O-Okay?"

  
Lance shook his head.

  
"I.. I r-really like you. Lance."

  
He blurted, voice even raspier than it already was. Lance's eyes widened, staring so hard into Keith's, they could've burned holes through his head. Both boys were flushed red. Tears filled Lance's eyes and he quickly blinked them away.

  
"Get out."

  
He whispered. Keith ignored him, clutching his clothing between his fingers and pulling him closer.

  
"Keith-!"

  
He was cut off by Keith's lips connecting to his. He didn't want to give in! But damn it was so hard not to. He kissed Keith back for just a moment.. a sweet little moment. Until he pulled away.

  
"No! You need to go."

  
"Wha-! What's wrong with you!?"

  
"Get out!"

  
Lance pushed, and Keith stumbled back and fell, hitting his head on the ground. Lance stared down at him, hands shaking.

  
"Oh no.. mullet! A-Are you okay?"

  
He kneeled down, lifting Keith's head up. Keith frowned, pushing him away.

  
"Fuck you , you idiot!"

  
He got up slowly, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

  
"Keith, please I-"

  
"I just confessed to you and this is how you react!? If you didn't like me back you could've just said so!!"

  
He yelled, face turning red. Lance sat there, looking up at him.

  
"I-I... I didn't mean to-"

  
"Screw you."

  
And with that, Keith unlocked and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

  
___________________________________

  
Lance sat in the upper story of Yellow Paladin, his cast propped up into the table. He tapped his finger anxiously against the couch he was sitting on. He couldn't focus on whatever Hunk was blabbering about. Something about a road trip? Who knew..

  
"You got that, Blue?"

  
"Huh? Oh.. yeah.."

  
"Cool. I gotta get back to work so you go do it."

  
"Sure."

  
Hunk went to walk away, but stopped to see the look on Lance's face.

  
"Hey? What's wrong?"

  
Lance looked up, raising his eyebrows.

  
"Oh... it's nothing."

  
"Have you eaten today?"

  
"I can't eat, I'm sick! Remember?"

  
"Right.. sorry.. how about I go down and make you some chicken soup?"

  
Lance sighed, waving his hand.

  
"Yeah..."

  
"I gotcha buddy. Be right back."

  
Hunk walked away and down the steps to the kitchen. Lance loved hiding away at Yellow Paladin. Not only for the food, but for this little treehouse-like area just above the restaurant. It was quiet empty. Good couch. Nice little bedroom around the corner. It was really around Lance's element. Soon, Hunk came back up with a bowl in his hands. He set it on the table in front of Lance, waiting for his dazed best friend to acknowledge him.

  
"Blue...?"

  
"Thanks Hunk. I appreciate it."

  
He smiled weakly, not moving an inch. Hunk nodded, walking back down to the restaurant. Lance sat there, mind racing with aching thoughts. He sank into the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

  
Meanwhile, Keith slowly made his way down the steps to the main room. He needed cold, fresh air.

  
_"Hello Keith! Are you feeling better?"_

  
"Go fuck yourself.."

  
He mumbled, not looking up to see who was talking to him. He made his way outside. It was rainy and wet, and the cold air hit his skin hard. He ignored the shivers running up and down his spine, walking along the sidewalk.

  
_"Hey!?"_

  
He stopped, and looked back to a familiar face.

  
"Allura?"

  
Before he knew it, she was slapping him across the face. He grunted, falling to the wet ground.

  
"Okay... that _really_ hurt."

  
"Serves you right! Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again."

  
He came to a realization of what he said and groaned.

  
"Damn... I'm sorry I.. didn't know that was you. Sorry."

  
"It's quite alright. Let me help you up."

  
She reached her hand down and he grabbed it. As she pulled him up, he groaned and fell back, bringing her with him. She yelped, falling right on top of him.

  
"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

  
Keith lay there, clutching his stomach. Allura and the sky above him was spinning like crazy as his vision slowly blurred.

  
"Keith!? Keith are you alright!?"

  
Was the last thing he heard before he closed his eyes. He woke up what he thought was a few minutes later to Shiro's hand on his head.

  
"He's really warm."

  
He heard him say.

  
"What was he doing outside his room anyway? I told him to rest. So hardheaded."

  
His hand was gone, and Keith was frowning. There were more voices.

  
"Is he going to be okay, Coran?"

  
"He'll be fine. Just needs to rest. Maybe a little food.

  
Shiro nodded.

  
"We'll go get some food."

  
"I'll stay and look after him."

  
There was the sound of a door opening and closing. He opened his eyes wider, trying his best to sit up.

  
"C-Coran?"

  
"Keith! You're awake. Here drink this before you do anything."

  
Coran was shoving a water bottle in his face. Keith took it, and downed the whole thing in a few gulps. He coughed, rubbing his throat.

  
"Where.. am I?"

  
"The shop. Are you feeling any better?"

  
"Not really.. I feel like I need to throw up. Plus the right side of my face is killing me! What happened?"

  
Coran chuckled.

  
"That would be the wrath of Allura. She's apologized so many times, it's not funny."

  
Keith sat up fully, rubbing the sweat from his head.

  
"Pidge around?"

  
"Mhm. 'Round here somewhere. Everything alright?"

  
"Well... no. Not exactly."

  
"I could go fetch Pidge if you'd like?"

  
"No! No... that's okay."

  
Keith protested, waving his arms around. Coran nodded, sitting back down.

  
"She.. wouldn't understand anyway."

  
He sighed, laying on his back.

  
"Would you like to talk about it with me? I might be able to take a crack at it?"

  
Keith's eyes widened and he looked over.

  
"Oh... uh.. thanks Coran but that won't be necessary- ungh!"

  
Keith clutched his stomach again, groaning in pain.

  
"Keith!"

  
Coran got up, rushing to Keith's side.

  
"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

  
"I don't know..."

  
"You need to rest."

  
He spoke softly, pulling a blanket over Keith's body. Keith willingly closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

  
**November 28  
8:37pm**

Lance sat in the same spot he was in earlier. Upstairs at Yellow Paladin. Soup cold, and untouched. The room so quiet you could hear a pin drop. But his mind was screaming. It made his head ache and hands shake..

  
"What am I doing?"

  
He asked himself.

  
"I shouldn't be sitting here, moping around! I should go out and get what I want!"

  
He stood to his feet-! Uh.. well his foot and cast, grabbing his crutches.

  
"Hunk! Toss me my keys!"

  
In a few minutes, Lance was driving. He was driving away from Yellow Paladin. Away from New York..


	37. Limes and Roses

**November 30**   
**5:17am**

Keith surprisingly slept well. Peacefully. No headaches or dizziness. No aches. A little pain in his lower back but other than that? Nothing. He was... content. As he stepped into the shower, he turned the water on hot. It hit his chest first. _Burn_. Then it ran down his body. He turned letting it touch his back. _Sting_. He washed his hair and noticed it was getting longer. _That's not good_ he thought. Haircut asap. He decided he wasn't going to go to any of his classes today because screw them. His grades were good enough. Instead he was going to lay in bed and catch up on his sleep. As he stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He cleared the mirror of its fog and stared at himself.

  
"Hm.."

  
He grabbed a rubber band and tied his hair back into a ponytail. _Cute_. He brushed his teeth, gargled with some mouth wash and spit. Rinse. He washed his face with soap. Examined himself. His eyes darted down to his chest. Those cuts he left on himself last year still visible. Now scars. He touched them, sighing at how weak he was back then. As he put on his pajamas (dark red t shirt with matching bottoms) he climbed back into his bed, snuggling his pillow close to him. He inhaled and stopped, eyes widening. _That smell_ he thought. It smelled like Lance. He frowned.

  
_Stupid Lance!_

  
He thought again to himself. He rolled his eyes, closing them slowly and falling back asleep.

  
_For some reason... he dreamt of himself. His old self.._

  
His eyes shot open, as he jumped out of bed. He wasn't thinking, or watching where he was going and _boom!_ He tripped and fell into Pidge. Well... onto Pidge.

  
"Ow! Keith what the heck!?"

  
"Pidge!"

  
He looked down at her mad face, staring into those cute, brown eyes. She stared back into his and her frown melted away.

  
"Ow.. Keith? You okay?"

  
"Um yeah? Yes I am."

  
Pidge nodded.

  
"That's cool. Now can you get off of me? I'm being crushed."

  
"Oh!"

  
Keith jumped up, helping her to her feet.

  
"Sorry."

  
"It's okay."

  
She ruffled his hair and smiled, then walked into the bathroom. He sighed sadly, wishing he could tell her things. Everything to be exact. He wanted her to know the truth. But there's a time and a place. And it wasn't _today in the middle of their dorm._

  
'Soon.'

  
He thought. Very soon. After Pidge took her shower and changed, they got ready for the day together. Keith told her he wasn't going to classes today, and that he had some things to take care of. They made their way down to the main room, splitting up. But not without a signature hug from Pidge of course, improving Keith's mood a little. He walked over to the cafè, looking around for Shiro. And there he was. Keith walked up to him and watched him sitting there counting-

  
"Limes?"

  
Shiro looked up and smiled.

  
"Good morning, Keith. You're looking great today. Feeling better?"

  
Keith accidentally blushed, and sat down..

  
"Uh.. y-yeah. I'm feeling a lot better. Whatever Coran put in that juice he made me drink, did he trick."

  
"Excellent."

  
Shiro smiled.

  
"So.. what's up with all the uh... the limes?"

  
"Oh. Right. Uh, one of the ladies who works in the kitchen asked me to count them so.."

  
Keith nodded, staring at the box.

  
"She said they're good for spiritual healing stuff. Or something like that.."

  
"The... limes?"

  
"Yep."

  
Keith scoffed, crossing his arms.

  
"Yeah right. It's a dumb piece of fruit. Gimme one."

  
He held out his gloved hand, and Shiro placed the lime into it. Keith broke it in half and sniffed it.

  
"Holy-! Ugh!"

  
He shook his head, covering his nose.

  
"These are fucking strong!"

  
"Language.."

  
Shiro chuckled, watching him.

  
"Well. She lied. My _spirit_ doesn't feel.. healed."

  
"Very funny."

  
Keith took it, putting it into his mouth and eating it. He felt eyes on him, and looked in their direction. He connected them to a face. Two faces. Rolo and Nyma. He frowned at them and looked away.

  
"Everything... okay?"

  
Shiro asked, looking behind him at the duo then back to Keith.

  
"Yep. Everything's just... _great_."

  
He stood up, grabbing another lime.

  
"I'm gonna go. See you later."

  
He waved his hand, walking out of the café. Around 11:40am, Keith walked down the street. Admiring the big buildings and crowded streets. Admiring the gray clouds and frosty air. He tucked his hands into his cropped jacket and walked faster. He stopped outside of a store, looking it up and down. Focusing on the number of stories it held. Three. He looked up at the big letters above his head. _Balmera Era Arts_. He pushed the door open and looked around.

  
"Damn. Nice."

  
He whistled. It was very vintage looking. Old paintings hung from the walls. The place was kind of cluttered, but it was the good kind.

  
" _Hello! Welcome to Balmera Era!_ "

  
Keith looked up to see a woman behind the counter.

  
"Oh uh.. thanks."

  
As he walked closer to her, he examined her features. She had brown skin and short brown hair. Freckles decorated her face and her smile was one to never forget. Her eyes were stunning. They were light brown, damn near gold, and Keith couldn't look away.

  
" _How may i help you today, sir?_ "

  
"Right. I'm here about the um.. the job opening?"

  
" _Oh! Awesome! I'm Shay. You can follow me to the back and we can get started on an interview._ "

  
**November 30  
12:01pm**

Lance leaned on his car, waiting. Tapping his finger against his arm. The cold nipped at the back of his neck. He checked his phone for any important texts. 9 from Hunk. 3 from Allura. 7 from Nyma. 4 from Rolo. Nope, nothing important. He looked up to see a woman, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. He smiled.

  
" _Blue McClain. My favorite costumer._ "

  
She smiled.

  
"Plaxum. My favorite-"

  
"Fan?"

  
She interrupted, putting a pale hand to her hip. He exhaled a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"I was actually going to say person, but whatever."

  
"Sure you were. You're actually very lucky. These were the last roses in stock for the rest of the year."

  
She handed him the bouquet and he smiled big, showing teeth.

  
"So who's the lucky lady?"

  
"Oh-! The lucky _lady?_ Uh.."

  
He looked around quickly, thinking. His eyes spotted a little shop. _Emery's Fish and Chips._

  
"Her names... _Emery._ "

  
Plaxum nodded, smiling. Lance chuckled at how ridiculous it was and even more for her believing it.

  
"I could only gather six, hope that's alright."

  
She handed him a vase filled with six beautiful roses. He smiled, taking them.

  
"It's perfect. I owe you big time! Gotta go."

  
He opened his door and she helped him inside, setting the roses in his lap and closing the door.

  
"Good luck with her, Blue. I hope she makes you really happy."

  
Plaxum commented, backing away from the door. Lance nodded, smiling. Then he was off. He yawned, driving steady back to the campus. To one person. One, now, important person.

  
__________________________________

  
Later that night, Keith sat in the bleachers. He stared at the field, wishing he could play on Saturday. Wishing he hadn't missed so much practices. Wishing his back didn't hurt every time he tried to kick a stupid fucking ball. But that was the least of his concerns. What was bothering him the most was this little charade he was pulling off miraculously. And how much longer he could keep it up. It was scary and painful. Lying to everyone about who he is. Correction: who he _was_. He's not that same teenage misfit kid, he's changed. And the people he's met along the way have changed him. That should be all that matters but.. it's not. Once they find out the truth? They'll kick him to the curb..

  
" _Keith?_ "

  
He turned around, and saw Pidge. His body stiffened and he balled his fists nervously.

  
"Oh.. hey."

  
"What're doing out here by yourself? Being emo?"

  
His fists loosened and he smiled lightly.

  
"I'm not emo."

  
"Keep telling yourself that."

  
She laughed, sitting next to him.

  
"But seriously. Why out here by yourself?"

  
"Oh.. i was just thinking."

  
"About what?"

  
He shrugged.

  
"Everything..."

  
She nodded, staring at him.

  
"Is _everything.._ alright? You can tell me if it isn't?"

  
Immediately, Keith sat up facing his body to Pidge

  
"Do you have secrets?"

  
He blurted. She rubbed the back of her neck.

  
"Oh. Um... yeah? Doesn't everybody?"

  
"So.. say a.. _friend_ of yours has a really big secret. And he-! I mean they really want to tell you and everyone because it's eating them alive but he-! Ugh THEY don't want to ruin everything by saying anything BUT if you found out on your own it would make everything ten times worse and reck that friendship and all other friendships they've made here and everyone would look at them completely differently! Should he tell? Because he-! I mean they really want to?"

  
Pidge was staring hard at Keith now. Trying to process everything he blurted a little too fast she might add. He cleared his throat.

  
"Uh... h-hypothetically speaking, of course."

  
He added. Pidge readjusted her glasses and looked around.

  
"Um... I'm sorry Keith. You lost me."

  
He let out a big sigh, sitting back against the bleacher behind him.

  
"Never mind.."

  
"Is there something you're trying to tell me? Because you can tell me anything. I wouldn't judge you or anything."

  
".. no. Nothing."

  
He fake smiled and patted her head. She smiled and got up.

  
"Alright well.. would you like to go inside for some sandwiches and hot chocolates?"

  
She held out her hand. He shook his head and grabbed it as she helped him up.

  
"Sure. I could use some sandwiches."

  
"I know their your favorite, emo boy."

  
They walked off, hand in hand.

  
"For the last time, Im not emo!"


	38. Today's.. The.. Day?

**December 1  
8:00am**

Lance popped up from his bed, groaning in pain. He reached over, grabbing his glasses off his nightstand and putting them on his face. Shit, was he tired. He stayed up all night, tossing and turning. He even puked once. He was _nervous_. Beyond it. Today he was gonna do it. He was gonna confess his mutual feelings to Keith. And ask him to be his boyfriend. No more hiding behind his past. And he started with-

  
"Hunk? Buddy, you there? Helloooo?"

  
There was a yawn and a groan on the other line.

  
" _Yes, yes... what's up Blue?_ "

  
"I need a.. small favor."

  
" _Uh, oh. How small is small to you?_ "

  
Lance sat up, careful of his leg.

  
"I have to go to this music thingy with Nyma and Rolo tonight but I can't make it. I need you to go in my place."

  
" _Ugh.. Really?_ "

  
"Yes."

  
" _... can I bring Shay along?_ "

  
Lance quickly got up, limping over to his closet.

  
"Yeah, sure go crazy! We have a deal or not?"

  
Hunk sighed.

  
" _Yeah. Deal._ "

  
"Ug, thanks so much. I owe you."

  
Lance held the phone between his cheek and shoulder, skimming through his clothes for the perfect outfit.

  
" _No kidding. Why the change of plans? What's going on tonight?_ "

  
"Oh um.."

  
**_You're already in too deep. Just lie._ **

  
The tiny voice in his head spoke.

  
"I've... gotta go buy a new piano, and drum set for the band. Uh yep. It's been on my to do list for a while so.. yeah."

  
" _Whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?_ "

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"Yes. Thanks again, Hunk."

  
Click. End call. Lance rummaged through his closet, finally finding the perfect outfit for tonight. _Tonight_.

  
"Deep breaths."

  
He told himself. A smile cracked his face and he leaned his back against his wall. Butterflies filled his stomach. He was really really doing this..

  
**December 1  
8:14am**

Keith slept on his stomach, snoring lightly. Drool slipped from his mouth and onto his pillow.

  
_ding! ding!_

  
His eyes opened and he grabbed his phone from under himself.

  
**Text Message**  
_Lancelot_

  
He felt like his heart stopped. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

  
"You've got to be kidding me."

  
He set his phone down, getting up slowly and stretching gently. His back was hurting. He made a mental note to see a chiropractor. The doorknob jiggled and he turned his head looking at it.

  
knock!

  
He sighed, walking over to the door and opening it.

  
"Damn it, Pidge, where's your key?"

  
He frowned. Pidge laughed, walking passed him inside.

  
"Sorry, I forgot. Just needed to grab some papers."

  
Keith closed the door, yawning.

  
"I'll be in the shower. Grab your key."

  
He walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

  
Keith leaned his forehead against the cold shower wall, letting the steam from the hot water engulf him. It burned, but he wished it was hotter. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it all back. He turned off the water, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and looked around. Something was.. _off_ today. Way off.. He wore a dark blue shirt with his gray ripped jeans, and gray beanie to match. He checked his body for any weird smells. None. Breath? Minty-ish. Bag? Check. Key? Yup. He walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

  
" _Hey Keith!_ "

  
He looked over and nodded at Shiro, walking towards his desk.

  
"Hey there, robot."

  
"Ha ha. Listen, here's a list of things Pidge needs you to get for the showcase coming up."

  
Shiro reached over, handing Keith a piece of print paper with words on them. He eyed it, and frowned.

  
"This list is a mile long!"

  
"Don't complain. You agreed to help her out and as her parter, that's you-"

  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"You will do so. Understand?"

  
"Wha-? Are you kidding me? You can't tell me what to-"

  
Shiro slammed his fist on the desk, making Keith jump.

  
"I said do you understand!?"

  
"Okay, yes!"

  
Shiro smiled.

  
"Good. Now go eat breakfast and head to class."

  
"Sure.. _dad_."

  
Keith frowned, walking away.

  
**December 1  
11:50am**

All Keith could think about was the new job he got. And he was happy. Very happy. With two jobs, he could start saving money for the next chapter in his life. Wherever that led.

  
"Alright! I have an announcement to make before everyone leaves, so listen up."

  
Allura clapped her hands, standing at the front of the dance room.

  
"Due to Blue's um... unfortunate condition, we'll have to find a new boy for the lead of The Prince in our recital."

  
The girls in the class groaned, complaining all at once.

  
"Yes, I know. He apologizes sincerely and wishes everyone good luck. See you tomorrow."

  
Allura smiled weakly, waving her hands. Everyone grabbed their bags, and headed out of the class. Keith followed, only to be stopped by a hand. His reached into the back of his shorts for his knife that wasn't there, holding an invisible one to Allura's throat. She jumped, staring into Keith's eyes.

  
"Whoa! Wha-! What are you doing!?"

  
"... I WOULD be holding my knife to your throat if I had it."

  
He frowned, backing away.

  
"You shouldn't grab people like that.. Actually? You shouldn't grab _me_ like that."

  
He let her go, backing away.

  
"Oh u-um? I apologize. I just wanted to know if you were... doing ok?"

  
"Eh- You wanted to know if I was doing _ok?_ Define _ok?_ "

  
Keith balled his fists, frowning more.

  
"Cause I don't know what _ok_ means! I mean there's a whole list of things wrong with me that you should be asking _'are you ok'_ about!"

  
He yelled, throwing his arms around.

  
"For example! I can't even play in this weekend's game because my back is fucked the fuck up! Then I've got tons of homework that I need to finish by Friday or I'll be failing! And I-"

  
He paused.

  
"Excuse me, _KEITH_ can't fail! Because he's being watched like a fucking hawk! There are eyes everywhere just waiting for me to mess up! People who are creeping up into my life, waiting for the perfect moment to just... just!"

  
He clapped his hands together, loudly, making Allura jump again.

  
"And on top of that, I've got two jobs! Plus a fax sheet of paper filled with over 50 fucking items I gotta go pick up for some dumb showcase this month!"

  
Allura frowned in confusion, as she watched Keith pace the room back and forth.

  
"And do you wanna know the big _grande supreme_ , fucking cherry on top!?"

  
He stopped, moving closer to Allura, then laughed, taking a deep breath.

  
"I'll tell you. It's that stupid, no good, self-centered, cocky, fucking fucktard, Blue McClain! He screwed me over!"

  
Allura's back was pressed against the wall at this point. She cocked her head to the side, staring Keith in his eyes.

  
"Blue? What did he do?"

  
"That's the thing now isn't it? God, I just..."

  
Pause.

  
"I hate him. I hate his stupid, annoying guts. If I ever see him again, I'll.."

  
Keith walked over to the wall just behind the door, and grunted loudly, punching his fist through it. Allura yelped, covering her mouth.

  
"I'll do _that!_ B-But to his.. his stupid face! Yeah."

  
He pulled his hand free, grabbing his backpack and storming out of the room.

  
**December 1  
8:57pm**

After picking up his new instruments, and spending the whole day trying to keep himself busy, it was about time. Lance stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He fixed his hair for the millionth time and adjusted the collar on his new coat.

  
"Okay uh... let's see."

  
He limped out, hopping over to his full body mirror, and checking his out his new outfit he brought. Clean, white t shirt. Gray, tight jeans that roll up at the bottoms. Brand new black coat with his cologne sprayed all over it. He looked nice. It would've looked nicer without the cast on his foot but.. whatever. This was for Keith. He popped a piece of gum into his mouth and grabbed his crutches, heading out.

  
"Oops! Almost forgot the flowers."

  
He grabbed them, shutting his door. As the elevator dinged opened, he limped out.

  
" _Need some help there?_ "

  
He looked up watching as Shiro walked over to him, grabbing the flowers out of his hands.

  
"Yeah, thanks."

  
Lance readjusted the crutches under his arms and sighed. Shiro looked him up and down.

  
"Wow. Got a hot date tonight or..?"

  
"Oh... uh, something like that. Help me to my car, would ya?"

  
"Sure thing."

  
Shiro held the door open for Lance as he walked outside. He followed and they walked to Lance's car. Lance got in and set the flowers in the passenger seat. He started the car and Shiro shut the door, leaning against the rolled down window.

  
"So... who you meeting up with?"

  
Lance laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"Uh... don't know. 'S a blind date... thing? So I-I better go."

  
Shiro nodded slowly, backing away from the car.

  
"Drive safe."

  
He spoke, in suspicion. Lance nodded, driving off slowly. He drove for a little down the street, and finally pulled up to Lime Lioness. He got out, and slowly walked inside. _Ding_.

  
" _Welcome to Lime Lioness!_ "

  
A voice from the back called. He looked all over the shop, for a mullet. Nothing.

  
" _Oh! Hello there, Blue._ "

  
He turned to see a familiar looking, furry orange mustache, with an even bigger smile underneath.

  
"Hey Coran! 'S good to see you."

  
"Likewise. What can I help you with?"

  
"Actually i was looking for Keith. He around?"

  
Coran shook his head.

  
"Nope, haven't seen him."

  
Lance sighed, running the his fingers though his hair.

  
"Uh... okay. Thanks anyway."

  
"Something the matter?"

  
Coran asked, worriedly.

  
"Oh! No I just... need to ask him. A question?"

  
He patted Coran's shoulder and headed toward the door.

  
"Thanks again! See ya later."

  
He limped out and he to his car, getting inside.

  
"Damn it. Where could that bone head be?"

  
He started his car, and drove off, down the street. He checked the time on his phone and sighed.

  
"Guess I have a little time to... visit someone."

  
In a few minutes, he was at his destination. He grabbed his crutches and limped out. He crutched around the grassy area for a while, then stopped. He looked down, sadly. There, just beneath his feet, was a familiar gravestone. He read the words on it slowly.

  
"Hey... it's been a while huh? I'm sorry I got busy. With school and the band.. you know?"

  
Lance carefully kneeled down the ground, rubbing the grass there.

  
"Not a day goes by that I don't miss you. Or think about you. I'll always love you. No matter where I am or who I'm with."

  
He wiped his tears from his face.

  
"I can't stay long because I'm looking for someone. His name is Keith. He's a.. well? He's a tough one. But.."

  
Deep breath.

  
"I like him. A lot. And whether he says yes tonight or not... You'll always be in my heart. _Eli_."

  
Lance stood up, and smiled.

  
"I love you. See ya later!"

  
He crutched away, and back to his car.

 

**December 1  
11:10pm**

Lance's blood was _BOILING_. He's searched up and down the cold city for Keith's dumbass! And this night was no better. He was tired, and his crutches were chafing his armpits. He's been honked at, yelled at, chased, and to top it all off, he was soaking wet because some stupid car drove into a puddle and splashed him. Everything was a disaster. And his mood went downhill after he realized what time it was. He drove back to campus, and went over to the field. He (carefully) sat up in the bleachers, and put his head in his hands.

  
"Just forget it."

  
He mumbled, feeling sorta defeated.

  
"I was a big jerk... Keith would probably say no anyway."

  
" _What would I say no to_?"

  
Lance's head shot up, and there he was. They boy he's been looking for all night long. Lance stood up, face turning red.

  
"Keith!?"

  
His voice cracked. Keith stood at the bottom of the bleachers, arms crossed over his chest with that familiar frown across his face. Lance stood there, trying to move his body but failed.

  
"Uh..."

  
Nothing. The two just stood there. Staring at each other.. Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"What're you doing out here?"

  
Lance couldn't talk. His stomach was doing flips all over the place, so he just stood there, staring. Keith was growing impatient, dropping his arms and balling his fists up.

  
"Whatever, I'm gone! You're pathetic."

  
He mumbled, walking off.

  
"W-Wait!"

  
Lance yelled. Keith stopped and turned around to see Lance making his way down the steps. Slowly.. Too slow. His breathing was ragged, and when he finally made it down, he hopped over to Keith.

  
"Kei.... Keith.."

  
He managed to breathe out, putting his hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith gawked at him, looking around.

  
"Woo, I can't breathe! Just... gimme a sec."

  
"Take all the time you need."

  
Keith spoke sarcastically. Once Lance regained his breath, he stood up nice and tall, clearing his throat.

  
"I've been looking for you _everywhere_."

  
"Why? Wanna push me around some more?"

  
Keith spat.

  
"Uh.. no."

  
"Yell in my face?"

  
"Ugh.. _No_."

  
"Oh! I know. Reject me and kick me out-"

  
"Would you just shut the fuck up!?"

  
Lance yelled, angrily. And Keith did. Lance took a deep breath, steadying himself on his crutches. This was it!

  
"Listen.. Things have been a little weird lately. Between our friends. Current events. And us, mostly."

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"And I would personally like to apologize for how I treated you the other day.. Was out of line and I'm sorry. But you should know something about me. Well there's a lot of things, but I'll just cut to the chase. I suck at relationships."

  
NOW Keith was listening.

  
"Yeah. Hard to believe, but I do. Whether we're friends, or dating? It doesn't matter. And being in a band really affects all that, cause I've dated tons of girls. Like _tons_ , and-"

  
Keith huffed, frowning which made Lance panic.

  
"Oh! No no no no no! No! Heh, n-not tons but I mean... you know what? Pretend I never said that!"

  
He laughed nervously.

  
"Anyways.. what I mean is? I used to be okay with things like that. Real open and what not. Until I went down a dark road.."

  
Keith frowned, studying Lance's face.

  
"Another story for another time, but I lost someone really close to me. And that changed my whole perspective on friendships, and relationships to the point were I ended up... making a pact with myself. Promising myself that I wouldn't date or get close to anyone until I figured things out for myself. But it took too long. One night stand after another and I ended up in bed with Nyma!"

  
"Ugh.."

  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"I know! But she has been here for me through everything and at the time, I felt like I owed her something. So I asked her out, not knowing or caring about my own feelings. Then I realized? She may be gorgeous, but.. she's not the one. Not for me anyway."

  
Lance smiled, biting his lip. His eyes locked onto Keith's, who stood there confused. And intrigued. Also a little annoyed.

  
"I know I'm babbling but.. after our little.. feud in my room I-"

  
"That was my fault."

  
Keith interrupted, finally speaking.

  
"I shouldn't have barged into your room and-"

  
"No."

  
Lance shook his head.

  
"It was _my_ fault. I was so.. _in my head_ that I failed to realize what you meant that day. But now I get it."

  
He grabbed Keith's hands, intertwining their fingers together.

  
"And I feel the exact same way."

  
"What-? You... do?"

  
Lance smiled, showing teeth, at how off guard he caught Keith.

  
"Yes. And I couldn't think of a reason why I was so sad when you stormed out of my room. Why I wanted to punch everything in sight... How fucking lost I felt. And then it hit me!"

  
He yelled suddenly, cupping Keith's face in his hands.

  
"It was because you were leaving and weren't taking me with you."

  
Keith was in shock. This has never happened to him before. His heart was beating so fast it made him nauseous. Was Lance really in front of him cupping his face, and spilling all his feelings to him? Yep. He fucking was.

  
"So without further ado..."

  
Lance moved closer.

  
"Keith?"

  
Pause. Deep breath.

  
"W-Would you mind if I arranged the alphabet? And put U and I together?"

  
Record scratch. Keith's face twisted from shock to confusion.

  
"Uh... Huh?"

  
Lance chuckled, nervously.

  
"Um.. th-that was the uh.. the cheesy pickup line you requested. Remember?"

  
"Ohhh... Right. Okay.."

  
"How was it?"

  
He asked, biting his lip. Keith shrugged, unsure.

  
"Um... ive never heard it so.. good?"

  
"Awesome!"

  
Keith laughed a little, shaking his head. Lance regained his focus and moved his hands down to Keith's shoulders.

  
"And now for the real question."

  
He nodded.

  
"Keith whatever-the-fuck-your-last-name-is!?"

  
Lance's hands moved down, grabbing Keith's waist. Pulling him close.

  
"Will you please be my boyfriend already?"

  
Keith stared wide-eyed at Lance. His stomach was in knots and that nausea feeling was back. But it was good. He sighed, letting out a low laugh.

  
"Lance..."

  
Keith started. Lance held his breath.

  
"Goddamn it... Yes. I'll be your boyfriend."

  
Lance's face expanded, as he smiled.

  
"Really!?"

  
"Yeah. _Really_."

  
"Yes!"

  
Lance pulled Keith into a big hug. Keith hugged him back with just as much force, smile never leaving his face. They pulled apart, and Lance leaned in to kiss Keith but was stopped by a gloved finger.

  
"I... I'm not feeling too good, actually."

  
"Huh?"

  
Before Lance could register the comment, Keith was throwing up all over his new shirt.

  
"Ah! Uck, gross."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance outfit for asking Keith out 
> 
>  
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ca/da/05/cada05133417c40f1010866ac3f12771.jpg


	39. Official Secret Boyfriends

Lance felt different. He couldn't describe the feeling, but it was very different. Like a million of his feelings mashed into one. He wrote about it. His journal held five pages about it. _It_. This feeling. It was silently exhilarating. Lance lay in his bed. A little tired, but wide awake. He got up and hopped over to the bathroom. Peed. Washed his night mask off his face. Turned on the shower. It was a daily struggle showering with a cast. He had to wrap it in 2 plastic bags so it wouldn't get wet. And sometimes it did and he had to air dry it before any water seeped in. Once again? _Daily fucking struggle._ Just like getting on pants and briefs.. Don't even ask. During his shower, a tune got caught in his head. It was a good one. He wanted to sing it. But he couldn't. So he quickly washed his body and his hair. He got dressed, put in his contacts, grabbed his essentials, and left for the day. First stop? Ballet recital practice... And It was a disaster. Everyone was out of control. Lance crutched his way into the dance room and walked over to Allura.

  
"Blue! Thank goodness you've arrived! We have a slight problem."

  
"I've noticed. What's the deal?"

  
Allura bit her lip looking around.

  
"Well... The problem is _you_. Now that you're injured, we don't have anyone to fill in your spot! The girls are getting antsy!"

  
She panicked.

  
"And it wouldn't be a problem if the play didn't-"

  
"Revolve around me. Right."

  
Lance butt in.

  
"The show is coming up fast, and I don't know any boy who can learn the choreography fast enough, let alone be wiling to take your place."

  
She sighed, rubbing her temples. Lance lifted her chin, flashing what he hoped was a reassuring smiling.

  
"I know someone but... it'll be tricky to convince him. I'll see what I can do. You just focus on making all those ladies look pretty. Ok?"

  
She nodded, sighing in relief.

  
"Thank you, Blue. You're a life saver."

  
She walked over to the center of the room, and began instructing the dance. Lance was quietly panicking when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, unlocking it and reading the text.

  
**[7:16am - From Mullet]**  
_hey._

  
Lance smiled, replying.

  
**[7:16am - To Mullet]**  
_Hey. Don't know what to say now that we're dating or wha? ;3_

**[7:17am - From Mullet]**  
_Can you shut up for once I was just saying hi fuck your annoying_

  
Lance laughed, knowing Keith was probably turning red right now.

  
**[7:17am - To Mullet]**  
_Ok grumpy. We should really get back on schedule today. Finals are coming so meet up in the library at the usual time got it?_

**[7:18am - From Mullet]**  
_whatever_

  
Lance tucked his phone into his pocket and helped lead Allura in choreography. Man he was so tired..

  
**December 1  
8:28am**

Keith sat in the back of the library, sketching in his book impatiently. The doors opened for the tenth time this morning and once again he looked to see if it was Lance. And hey!? It was!

  
"Finally."

  
He mumbled angrily, sitting up straight. Lance made his was to the table, setting his crutches against it, and taking a seat next to Keith.

  
"Before you say _anything_ , I'm so sorry. I fell asleep in the dance room and totally forgot about us meeting up."

  
Keith frowned, shrugging and looking away. Lance's expression sunk as he stared at him.

  
"Are you.. mad at me? Or something? I said I was sorry.."

  
Keith sighed, rubbing his face.

  
"No, no.. I'm just... I'm..."

  
A warm hand was put on top of his and he looked over, locking eyes on blue ones.

  
"Is this about.."

  
Lance moved closer, bringing his tone of voice down to a whisper.

  
"Us?"

  
Keith looked around.

  
"Um.. a little. Can we talk about it?"

  
"Of course."

  
They both turned their bodies toward the other, knees touching. Lance's hand never letting go of Keith's.

  
"This isn't about the flowers I got you right?.. Cause I can take them back if you..?"

  
"Oh! N-no. I um.. I really liked them."

  
Keith blushed, frowning even more.

  
"It's just... Im a little worried."

  
" _Worried?_ About what?"

  
Keith looked into Lance's eyes.

  
"Everyone. What if one of our friends find out? I mean... Pidge would murder me. And who knows what kind of crazy shit would go down with psycho Rolo and Nyma. And your so called fans? They'd probably flip or-"

  
"Hey, hey? Relax. No one's gonna find out."

  
"And how do you know? What if they already know? I... I have so many questions about all of this it's.."

  
He sighed, closing his eyes. Lance sat there, watching him closely.

  
"Mullet."

  
"What??"

  
"Look at me."

  
He hesitated. Lance squeezed his hand and his head came up, eyes locking with his.

  
"Don't worry so much. Why don't you come over to my room tonight. I'll buy some snacks, we can study, and talk about everything."

  
Keith's stomach twisted into knots.

  
"Like a... um. Like a _date?_ Or something?"

  
Oops. Lance hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

  
"U-Uh... not really like a um... heh, a date. Just hanging out, really."

  
Awkward.. But Lance smiled anyway.

  
"Really? You'd let me come over?"

  
"Mhm. And don't worry about anything. We'll have a good time. Scouts honor."

  
Lance held up his hand. Keith raised his eyebrow.

  
"You were a scout?"

  
"Yeah for like three days."

  
"What happened?"

  
"I... uh..."

  
He looked around.

  
"I shit in my tent and my tent mate freaked out, and told my counselor."

  
Keith's frown turned into a smile and he burst into laughter. Lance smiled at him.

  
"There's that _smile_. Now berror we get back to work, i need to ask you something about... The ballet recital?"

  
As classes began, the two boys parted ways going to their own classes. Keith looked around for Pidge, and spotted her in the main room.

  
"Pidge!"

  
She turned around, smiling.

  
"Hey. I've been meaning to talk to you about finals."

  
"Okay me first. Can Shiro and I borrow your car?"

  
"My car? Why?"

  
"I need to make a few stops and pick up things. And I can't swing it on my motorcycle right now. She's sorta falling apart."

  
"Oh no. Can we fix it?"

  
Keith nodded, unsure.

  
"Um... yeah. I think so. Anyway do you mind?"

  
"Not at all! Here."

  
She reached into her pocket and handed him the keys. He took them, nodding.

  
"Thanks a lot. So um... about finals?"

  
"Right. I was thinking maybe whenever your free, we can study together? Tonight? At Lime Lioness."

  
Oh. _Ohhh..._ uh...?

  
"Tonight??"

  
"Yep! No night classes, or practices or anything so I assume we're both free."

  
"Um.. S-Sure. Yeah, that'd be.. great."

  
Keith stuttered, nervously. Pidge smiled.

  
"Awesome! See you later, then! I'll bring the sandwiches."

  
She patted his shoulder, and went to walk away, before shouting:

  
"Oh and some limes? I heard you like those too. See ya!"

  
Well SHIT.

  
**December 2  
12:00pm**

So many thoughts were going through Keith's head, it was becoming too much. He kept telling him to relax but that wasn't working. He needed Shiro. Shiro always knew what to say. But wait? He can't just go telling everyone about him and Lance! They haven't even been a thing for 24 hours. Sigh. His back was hurting as he sat in the corner of the dance room, waiting for class to be dismissed. Fuck it. He's leaving. He got up, grabbing his bag and was about to leave before Allura called him into her office. He sighed, walking that direction and going in.

  
"Yes?"

  
"Please have a seat."

  
He hesitated, before sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

  
"Hi. So... we have our recital coming up. And as you know, Blue is temporarily injured and cannot perform with us."

  
She sighed.

  
"Um.. yeah? He talked to me about this this morning.."

  
"Excellent. So we were wondering.. if you'd like to take his spot for him?"

  
Keith's eyes widened.

  
"Wha-! Me!?"

  
"Yes Keith! _You_."

  
"B-But I-! I can't... _ballet!_ "

  
"Of course you can! I've been watching you from day one, and I have to say you've gotten so good!"

  
Keith bit his lip nervously.

  
"I... I don't even know the steps."

  
"Not to worry! I'll have Blue teach you what he can! Like a little tutor. Some one on one time."

  
Keith accidentally blushed.

  
"You two could even use the room! Please Keith..? I need you."

  
She pleaded. He looked at her, eyes screaming _please_. Ugh... she was cute. He sighed, defeated.

  
"... I'm your guy, I guess."

  
"YES!"

  
She gasped, standing up and walking over to embrace Keith in a big hug.

  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

  
He smiled nervously as she pulled away.

  
"I have a night class I teach on Tuesday's  and Wednesday's. You two can use the room then. Oh!"

  
She screamed, making Keith jump.

  
"I'm so excited! We have got to get you measured and fitted but we can do that later. Thank you so much."

  
She smiled, as Keith stood up.

  
"Anytime, Allura. Really."

  
He grabbed her hand and smiled weakly, before walking out of her office, and out of the room.

  
Free period at last. Keith walked all the way down to the field. He sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair, and sat in the grass. Everything was spinning. Like crazy.

  
"Make it _stop_..."

  
He mumbled to himself, closing his eyes shut. His thoughts were loud. The air around him was cold. He opened his eyes to a pair of muscular legs. He trailed up that body, to a pair of arms crossed over their chest. His eyes were met with grayish ones, and he trailed their face. Lips curved into a smile. Scar across the bridge of their nose.

  
"Shiro."

  
He breathed.

  
"Mind if I join you?"

  
Shiro asked, smile never leaving his face.

  
"Uh... no."

  
Shiro crouched down, and sat next to Keith.

  
"You alright?"

  
He asked, softly.

  
"Yeah. I'm... fine. Just wanted some air."

  
"I see. It should be snowing soon. Ever seen it?"

  
Keith shook his head.

  
"It's beautiful sometimes. You'll love it."

  
"Oh... can't wait."

  
The wind blew in the trees, blowing the leaves around and stripping the tree naked. Keith watched the leaves tumble across the field, as a chill went down his spine.

  
"Can I ask you something?"

  
Shiro broke the silence.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while actually but... the day I had to.. yknow.. _bathe you?_ "

  
Keith's eyes widened and a blush crept on his ears.

  
"I wanted to ask about your.. scars. If you don't mind?"

  
It's like Keith couldn't talk. He wanted words to come out of his mouth, but they wouldn't. Shiro just stared at him, waiting for an answer. After a minute, Shiro nodded and rubbed his neck.

  
"I get it... it's personal. Sorry I asked.."

  
Keith looked off to the side, sighing.

  
"One day."

  
He mumbled. Shiro understood and got up, parting Keith's head.

  
"I'll be here till then. Enjoy your free period."

  
He smiled and walked away. Keith let out a breath he never knew he was holding in. He laid back into the grass, and let the cold air consume him.

  
Nightfall. It was pretty early. Almost 8:30. Keith parked Pidge's car in front of the shop and got out, carrying a few grocery bags. He made his way inside the shop, the tiny bell above the door ringing.

  
"Welcome to Lime Lion-"

  
"It's just me!"

  
Keith yelled, walking to the back where Pidge was held. She sat up, smiling at Keith as he set all the bags down.

  
"Whoa. Is this everything?"

  
Keith nodded.

  
"Yeah. Sorry it took so long."

  
"No worries! This is great!"

  
He sat down, taking out his books and setting them on the table.

  
"What will you be studying for?"

  
She asked, looking over at him.

  
"Oh um.. Probably General Art. What about you?"

  
"Definitely AP Robotics."

  
She nodded. Keith had to slip away. He needed an excuse.

  
"Uh.. hey? Do you mind if I run out real quick? I need to go get.. something."

  
"Yeah sure. Go."

  
"Thanks. Be back."

  
He got up, packing his things and rushing out as carefully as he could. He walked this time all the way back to campus. It was cold but he trudged through, making it to the huge building and walking inside. He pulled out his phone.

  
**[8:39pm - To Lancelot]**  
_sorry I'm late. What's your dorm room_

**[8:40pm - From Lancelot]**  
_No worries. It's 7F_

  
Keith's eyes widened.

  
**[8:40pm - To Lancelot]**  
_As in the seventh floor!?_

**[8:41pm - From Lancelot]**  
_Uh yeah. Hence the 7_

  
Keith sighed, and started for the stairs. He walked up. And up. And UP! His legs burned, but he didn't let that bother him. Along the way, his hands got sweaty under his gloves. The closer he got to Lance's room, the more his heartbeat sped. And even though Lance said it wasn't a date, Keith kept thinking it kind of was. I mean, they were gonna be alone. Like alone-alone. _Together_. With snacks! Oh man, he couldn't do this. This time it was different! Him and Lance were rivals back then! Now their secret boyfriends! Boyfriend and boyfriend! Something Keith has never had before. He was so inexperienced! What if Lance tries to make a move or something? He wouldn't do that would he? Cause Keith wouldn't know what to do with his hands! What!? Why is he thinking about _that_ right now!? Fuck. Fuck.. Fu-

  
"Uh... Mullet?"

  
Keith looked up to see Lance standing there in his doorway. Staring at him. How did Keith even get here!? He really doesn't remember walking up here and knocking on Lance's door.

  
"Hey? You alright? You're scaring me."

  
Keith snapped out of his thoughts frowning. Tightening the grip on his bag.

  
"Oh... yeah I'm uh.. c-can I..?"

  
He pointed inside and Lance laughed nervously.

  
"Fuck! Yeah man, come on in."

  
Keith walked in slowly, admiring the room. The blue wallpaper. Fuzzy cream carpet. Full sized bed. Lance shut the door, and hopped over to where they were going to study. His m was big, and he wished he'd noticed that last time he was here. There were instruments everywhere. In the corner of the room by the bed. There were papers and books and of course, snacks.

  
"Please, make yourself comfortable."

  
Keith nodded, setting his bag down on the bed.

  
"Your room is way nicer than mine. How'd you swing this?"

  
"Well, when you've been here as long as I have? You learn to demand what you want, and take no for an answer."

  
"And how long as that been?"

  
"Well I'm a junior so... shouldn't take you long to figure that out."

  
Lance chuckled. Keith's frown stayed put, as he was confused. Lance stared at him.

  
"Oh... you have no idea what I mean do you?"

  
"Um... no."

  
Keith admitted, embarrassed.

  
"Well I just meant.. I'm going on my third year now so you kind of learn your way around."

  
"Oh.. Right."

  
"Anyway.. You ready to crack open a book? Maybe squeeze in some _talking?_ "

  
"Yeah! Course."

  
Keith grabbed his bag and took a seat next to Lance.

  
"I've provided some sustenance for us, curtesy of the little store down the street."

  
He pointed to the bowls of snacks in front of them, followed by a few baby water bottles. Keith nodded.

  
"Everything's cool. Thanks."

  
"Sure."

  
Keith's phone buzzed and he read the name on the screen.

  
**Pigeon**  
_Text message_

  
"So how about we start with some trigonometry? That's without a doubt going to be the hardest."

  
"I have to pee!"

  
Keith blurted, louder than he intended it to be. Lance's eyes widened.

  
"Um.. ok..."

  
"Sorry. That was a-a little loud."

  
"No it's fine. I respect your.. needs? The bathroom is just over there."

  
Lance pointed. Keith got up, and headed for the door.

  
"Actually! I uh.. feel more comfortable with mine. Be right back!"

  
He rushed out, running for the stairs and sprinting down them carefully. Once he reached the main room, Shiro was there, eating what Keith guessed was dinner? And playing with Jet.

  
"Hey Keith-"

  
"Sorry Shiro! I can't talk now!"

  
He rushed out of the building, and ran up the street. He was running for a while, cold air burning his lungs. He ran all the way to Like Lioness, opening the door hard and stopping to catch his breath.

  
"Welcome to Lime Lioness!"

  
He heard Pidge yell, and he walked back there.

  
"Oh Keith! There you are, I was getting worried. Everything okay?"

  
"Yeah! I just uh... nothing. Let's study."

  
"Okay?"

  
Keith took a seat next to her, sinking into the couch. They studied for a good 5 minutes until Pidge stopped and stared at him.

  
"Hey... where's your stuff?"

  
"Huh?"

  
He asked.

  
"Your stuff? You can't study without your... books and crap."

  
Oh shit! Their back in Lance's room! Keith hopped up nervously, startling Pidge.

  
"I forgot them! B-Back in our room.. uh.. I'll be right back! You keep studying."

  
"Wait, Keith-"

  
And he was running back out again. Down the street. Running in the cold. Until he made it back to campus, rushing inside. He ran passed Shiro and straight for the stairs. 1st floor, 2nd! He gasped for air by the 4th and nearly passed out on the 5th. As he reached the 7th, he leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Once his breath was caught, he knocked on Lances door again.

  
"It's open!"

  
Keith walked in, nervously, eyes locking onto confused blue ones.

  
"There you are. Everything alright?"

  
"Yeah! Everything's good! Let's study."

  
He took a seat next to Lance, grabbing his trig book.

  
"Just like old times, right?"

  
Lance snapped out of his confusion and smiled.

  
"Yep. Back when you used to hate me."

  
" _Used to?_ Pshh, I still do."

  
"Liar. You like me."

  
Lance smirked. The two looked over at each other.

  
"Nope. I don't."

  
"Yeah huh. Admit it mullet. You _like like_ me. You think I'm sexy."

  
He wiggled his eyebrows. Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"Oh, please.. You're not even cute, okay? Maybe like a teenie tiny bit."

  
Lance's mouth fell open.

  
"Take that back you.. emo!"

  
"Hm? Don't think I want to. You... color name haver?"

  
Lance cocked his head to the side. Keith shrugged.

  
"I'm not real good at comebacks. But it was an insult."

  
Before Keith could look over, Lance was playfully tackling him to the ground. He pinned his arms down to the floor and stared into his indigo/violet eyes.

  
"Now you have to take _that_ back too."

  
"Nope."

  
Lance smirked, moving closer to Keith's face.

  
"Do it.. take it all back."

  
" _no_."

  
Keith whispered just before Lance connected their lips in a kiss. It only lasted 2 seconds as Keith's phone vibrated on the floor next to him. He blushed, embarrassed.

  
"Sorry. I gotta uh... ch-check that."

  
"Sure."

  
Lance got off of him and sat up. Keith sat up as well, checking his phone.

  
**Pigeon**  
_Text Message_

  
Keith forgot about Pidge! He hurriedly stood to his feet, grabbing his things and shoving them into his bag.

  
"What's wrong!?"

  
Lance asked worried.

  
"Oh! Um... its not a big deal. I just gotta go check.. something. I'll be back."

  
Keith rushed out once again. Lance sighed as the door slammed closed. Keith checked Pidge's text and ran back to Lime Lioness. Man all this running and going up stairs shit was killing his back. He walked inside, that tiny annoying bell ringing.

  
"Welcome to-"

  
"Don't say it! It's just me!"

  
He yelled, walking to the back. Pidge looked up at him, confused.

  
"What happened to you?"

  
"Oh uh.. I was back at the campus. Getting my bag. See?"

  
He held it up, before dropping it to the floor. Pidge shook her head, sitting back.

  
"Okay? Well can we study NOW? I'm getting tired."

  
"Yes, I'm sorry. Study time.."

  
He sighed, sitting next to Pidge. He pulled out his phone and texted Lance.

  
**[9:25pm - To Lancelot]**  
_Something came up at shop. Might be a while_

  
He bit his lip nervously, waiting for the reply to come in.

  
**[9:26pm - From Lancelot]**  
_Really? I'll just come down then._

  
Panic.

  
**[9:26pm - To Lancelot]**  
_No! Its ok i shouldn't be long._

  
For the next hour and a half, he studied. Hard. Pidge helped him with anything he needed and he did his best to help her. They closed up the shop early, and headed back to campus. Pidge thanked Keith and went off to bed. Keith sighed tiredly and quietly headed up to room 7F. He knocked on Lance's door, and in no time Lance was answering it.

  
"You're back."

  
He smiled. Keith nodded.

  
"Uh yeah. I'm sorry."

  
"Don't be, man. I understand."

  
Keith came into the room, and Lance closed it behind him.

  
"Once again, make yourself comforta-"

  
Keith was already sitting on the floor, sliding his bag off his shoulder. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his gloved fingers through his hair.

  
"Uh right.. you still wanna study?"

  
Lance asked, taking a seat next to Keith. Keith shook his head.

  
"I really don't. I feel like my brain's gonna explode."

  
"Whoa! You have a brain underneath all that mullet?"

  
Lance smiled, joking. Keith scoffed.

  
"Ha ha."

  
"Okay fine. No studying. How about we just.. talk? I can answer your questions?"

  
No answer. Now was Lance's time to explain everything. He took a deep breath, and looked at Keith.

  
"Alright.. you're probably freaking out about this _thing_ we've established..? Right?"

  
"Yeah.."

  
Keith hesitantly nodded.

  
"Well you don't need to be. We're dating now. I'm your boyfriend, and you're mine."

  
"But... only behind closed doors?"

  
Lance nodded.

  
"How does that even work? Are we considered friends with benefits?"

  
"What? No. We're dating. Just not.. publicly."

  
"So like... secretly?"

  
"Exactly like that."

  
Lance nodded, pointing a finger gun his way. Keith's attention switched to that and he frowned.

  
"What was that?"

  
"What? _My finger gun?_ "

  
He did it again and Keith nodded.

  
"Yeah, what the hell is that?"

  
"It's a finger gun, Keith. What does it look like?"

  
"Are you trying to shoot me or something?"

  
"What!? No! It's just a-"

  
Lance stopped himself, chuckling a bit.

  
"We're getting off the subject. Focus."

  
"Hm."

  
Keith grunted in agreement. Lance ran his fingers through his brown hair and moved closer.

  
"Keith.. I like you, okay? I do. A lot. And I know you like me back just as much."

  
Keith bit his lip.

  
"But.. if anyone found out right now? It'd be bad. Like you said, Pidge would murder you. Rolo and Nyma would go insane. And everyone else? Well..."

  
He shrugged.

  
"It'd be hard for us anywhere we went. Agree?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Keith spoke. Lance struggled but stood up, and reached his hand out for Keith's. He grabbed it, and Lance stood Keith up. They were face to face, staring into each other's eyes.

  
"The only thing we can do right now is.. keep this between us and us only."

  
"I understand."

  
Keith spoke, grabbing Lance's hands.

  
"We go on about our businesses in public. Staying away from each other, acting like rivals. Continuing to hate the other, although my hate is real.."

  
"Oh, sure it is, you emo freak."

  
Lance shook his head, smile pulling across his lips. He pulled Keith close by his jacket, eyeing his lips.

  
"Damn. I've never done anything like this before. It's so _bad_. Like drugs or alcohol."

  
Keith scrunched his face up, eyebrows knitting together in the middle of his face.

  
"How is this anything like drugs or alcohol?"

  
"Because their bad for you. Just like you are for me."

  
Lance spoke, pushing Keith back into the wall.

  
"Do we have an understanding?"

  
He asked, making sure Keith got the whole thing. Keith nodded, clutching Lance's shirt.

  
"I got it. It might be a little tough but.. I think I can manage."

  
"If I can manage? So can you."

  
Lance began to close the gap between them, but was stopped by a gloved finger.

  
"How are you so.. certain nothing bad will happen?"

  
"Don't worry. No one, and I mean _no one!_ Is going to find out about us."

  
"You promise?"

  
"I promise. Leave everything to your official secret boyfriend. Lance fucking McClain."

  
Keith shook his head, adding an eye roll. Lance just chuckled, biting his lip.

  
"Can I kiss you now or what?"

  
"Hm.. let me think?"

  
Keith moved closer, and closer. Lips inches away from Lance's. He smiled evilly and looked Lance in his eyes.

  
"Definitely not."

  
He escaped Lance's grip, reaching down to grab his bag off the floor, and a bowl of snacks that was provided earlier.

  
"What!? That was a low blow!"

  
"See you later, loser."

  
Keith commented, walking to Lance's door. He turned around, and looked at him one last time, savoring that goofy smile plastered across Lance's face.

  
"Night Mullet."

  
"Bye rich boy."

  
Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your predictions on how you think their secret relationship is gonna go! :)


	40. Best Friend Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short! I'm trying to work on making them longer so yeah. Thanks for reading anyways I love you ALL!! KISSEY'S for everyone!

By the fifth day in December, it was really cold. Outside, inside, pretty much everywhere. Ice started forming on the grass and roads. Keith was pretty lucky he had a (secret) boyfriend who was also known as _A Walking Oven._ Lance waited for Keith in the back of the library. He checked his phone again for any texts from him. Until he heard the back door open. He turned around and spotted Keith walking up. He pulled out his chair angrily and sighed.

  
"Wow. It's not like _you_ to show up late."

  
Keith laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

  
"Shut up."

  
"Come on now, mullet. We gotta study for our finals."

  
"I'm not in the mood to study."

  
"Well how can I get you in the mood?"

  
Keith sat up, blowing the bangs from his face.

  
"You can stop talking about it. That would really help."

  
"Ah. An emo at his best. Classic."

  
Lance sighed. Keith glared over at him, putting his glove covered hand up to touch Lance's face.

  
"You're a moron."

  
He whispered. Lance smiled and leaned into his touch.

  
"Can I be _your_ moron?"

  
"Absolutely not."

  
"Ouch. That's cold. I thought we were friends?"

  
Keith rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away, opening a book that was sitting on the table.

  
"Let's get this over with."

  
"Actually.."

  
Lance reached over and put his hand on top of Keith's.

  
"I want to ask you something."

  
Keith stared at the warm hand that was now on top of his. His face flushed and he looked over to blue eyes.

  
"Okay..."

  
**December 5  
10:15am**

Lance's guitar wasn't sounding right. Something was definitely wrong but what? He couldn't figure it out and it was bothering him. But what was even more bothering him was his voice. He'd written all these songs for the band but couldn't sing them. It ws annoying. Disappointing. He felt like a failure.

  
"Ugghhhhh."

  
He groaned, laying back against the stage in the practice room.

  
" _Shouldn't you be in class?_ "

  
A voice rang throughout the room and he jumped up. Standing at the entrance way was Pidge, holding a bag in her hands.

  
"Shouldn't you?"

  
He shot back. Pidge shrugged, walking towards him.

  
"Maybe. Then again it's none of your damn business."

  
"What's your deal with me, huh?"

  
He frowned. Pidge scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

  
"No deal. I just don't like you."

  
"I haven't done anything to you."

  
"You didn't have to. You're rich, obnoxious, and hang around with the infamous engineer _Hunk Garrett._ "

  
"So this is about Hunk?"

  
Lance smirked. Pidge rolled her eyes.

  
"No. This is about _you,_ Blue. All about you."

  
She walked away, and over to a corner of the room. Lance carefully hopped off the stage, grabbing his crutches and crutching his way over to Pidge.

  
"H-How is this about... me? What have I done this time beside _existing?_ "

  
No answer.

  
"Exactly. I'm just a normal-"

  
"You're very far from normal. Passed it actually."

  
"I'm just as normal as you. Katie Holt."

  
Pidge turned her body around, facing Lance. She eyed him.

  
"How do you know my name?"

  
"Hunk's told me everything about you."

  
"Oh yeah!? Like what?"

  
Lance scoffed.

  
"For starters, your super young and in college. That's disturbing."

  
"My brain is advanced. Next."

  
She folded her arms.

  
"Alright. How about the fact that you're a poser."

  
"A _poser?_ Ha! You're one to talk. Lance McClain."

  
Lance was caught a bit off guard by how she knew that, but nonetheless kept his composure.

  
"And _you're_ one to act like you have no money when you and your family are filthy stinkin' rich!"

  
Pidge gasped, dropping her bag and reaching over to cover Lance's mouth.

  
"Who told you that!?"

  
He shrugged, looking down at her. She removed her hand from his mouth, looking around.

  
"Alright! How did you know that-"

  
"Ow doom you hink!?"

  
He asked under Pidge's hand that was still covering his mouth. She cocked her head to the side, confused.

  
"Huh? Oh!"

  
She removed her hand.

  
"I said how do you think? My best friend is Hunk Garrett. You two are like rivals when it comes to anything technical, so of course he's got a little dirt on you."

  
She sighed, pushing the glasses up on her face. Lance stared at her, as she grew more and more upset. He readjusted the grip on his crutches and stared at her.

  
"If you're worried I'll tell Keith, I won't. We've all got our secrets, and that's not mine to tell.."

  
"It's not _you_ I'm worried about. It's just.... if he found out, he'd look and treat me differently. I mean, my brother lost it when he found out I was going to the Garrison and not here."

  
Lance nodded.

  
"He almost told our parents. But I begged him not to."

  
"Why'd you even go there in the first place?"

  
"Because! I hate all these stupid stereotypes! _Rich ones_ over here and _poor ones_ over there? It's...ugh."

  
"I know this might be hard to believe but trust me when I say I get it."

  
She looked up, looking into Lance's eyes.

  
"You? Get it? You?"

  
"Well, yeah. At first I was all for that rich/poor thing but.. I can gladly say that my eyes have been opened. And it's dumb now."

  
Pidge chuckled, shaking her head.

  
"You can't get it. Normal isn't traveling the globe with some pitiful band?"

  
"Hey that's-!"

  
"NORMAL isn't being chased by millions of girls just because your so called songs are being played on the radios! NORMAL isn't _strutting your stuff_ around this place, acting like you own it! Treating everyone in your path like dirt! Just so you can step on them to get higher!"

  
"Pidge I-!"

  
"Shut up! Normal isn't about money! Being the richest of the rich, and rubbing everyone else's faces in it! And it certainty isn't being a puppet on strings, and getting pulled and pulled around by those IDIOTS you call friends!"

  
Lance clearly wasn't ready for what happened next, because Pidge put her hand to his chest and pushed him down. He fell backward, and she stood over him.

  
"Ah!"

  
"You wanna talk about normal? Try being it first. And good luck. 'Cause that's something you'll never be. You're pathetic. Trash. _Worthless_. That's it."

  
She walked over him, and stormed out. Lance laid there, feeling like all those things she said. Her words rang in his ears. They hurt. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

Keith chewed on his bottom lip. He couldn't concentrate. _Ignore it_ he told himself over and over as he sat in his trig class. He sat in the back. Way back. Sure it was the most noticeable, but no one thinks twice about the students in the back. And that's what he wanted. _No attention._ He tapped his finger absentmindedly against his leg. He was sleepy. That wasn't even a good enough word. He was tired. Felt exhausted. Lance was swimming around in his head. He wanted to be curled up in Lance's room, laying on his warm shoulder, listening to him babble on about his eventful day. That sounded nice.

  
_bzz!_

  
His phone vibrated in his lap and he examined the screen.

  
**Robot Arm**  
_Text Message_

  
He clicked it, opening it.

  
**[10:20am - From Robot Arm]**  
_Checked out Red. I got a hold of someone who I think might be able to help. He said it wouldn't be a problem and that he'd be more than happy to lend a hand. And tools. Your welcome. :)_

  
Keith wondered who the hell Shiro was talking about, and shrugged it off.

  
**[10:23am - To Robot Arm]**  
_Tell him to meet me around noon. Thanks._

  
Keith tucked his phone into his pocket and sighed.

  
Clock strikes noon. Keith grabbed his backpack and stood up, as Allura dismissed the class. He walked over to Lance and flashed him a smile, followed by a punch to his arm. Lance rubbed it painfully and watched as Keith walked out, smirk on his face. He walked to the main room, and searched for Shirogane.

  
"Hello? Shiro?"

  
No answer. He sighed and walked to the back, pushing the door open. Cold air hit his face and he looked over.

  
"What the hell?"

  
Standing there looking at his bike was.. Hunk. He looked over at Keith, meeting his eyes.

  
"Uh... hey."

  
"Get away from my motorcycle."

  
He walked over, pushing Hunk away. Hunk held his hands up.

  
"No need to be rude, Shirogane asked me to come by and check it out so? Here I am."

  
"Wait a sec.. you're the guy he sent? You?"

  
Hunk shrugged, a frown growing on his face.

  
"I'm not happy about it either. I'd rather be doing other things, than helping some poor kid with his _bike_."

  
Keith crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

  
"She's not a bike. She's a motorcycle that I built from scratch with my bare hands, and I don't think I like your tone, so watch it."

  
"Or else what? You gonna stab me with your little dagger? Get real. If I wanted a fight, I'd pick up your toothpick of a body and throw you far away from me."

  
Keith balled his fists, rolling up his sleeves.

  
"You fucking bastard, I'll-!"

  
He was stopped by a rather large finger to his chest. Hunk just smiled and shook his head.

  
"Chill out. I'm not even looking for a fight. Not with you anyway. I'm here to help. Again."

  
Keith backed away, slowly.

  
"Fine. Got your fancy little rich people tools? Ya know, that you rich prudes use?"

  
"I sure do! Thanks for asking."

  
Hunk shot back just as sarcastically. Keith scoffed and the two walked over to Little Red. Then they got to work. The first hour was full of bickering. Rude comments here and smart retorts there. Keith has never frowned so hard in his life. But he was tired of being angry! Okay that was a lie. He was just tired of this jerk next to him. The two were lying on the cold ground, working under Little Red. But Keith couldn't understand. Why was he helping him anyway?

  
"Why are you even helping me anyway?"

  
He asked, mostly out of boredom. Hunk just sighed in response.

  
"Because Officer Shirogane asked me to help some punk fix his ride. I didn't think it'd be you."

  
"Exact words?"

  
Keith asked, sitting up. Hunk chuckled and shook his head.

  
"Can we go back to not talking? I liked that."

  
"Why are you being such a dick?"

  
Hunk sat up, clutching the tool he had in his hand.

  
"Sorry... what did you just call me?"

  
"You heard me."

  
Keith frowned.

  
"I don't get it? I mean I thanked you when you and Blue nearly saved my life, and I'm grateful that your helping me with my motorcycle, so... What more do you want? From me?"

  
"I don't want anything from you, Keith."

  
"Bullshit."

  
Keith shot. Hunk sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

  
"Oh, come on. You think I want something from a person like _you?_ There's no way."

  
"What does that mean? A person like me?"

  
Hunk stared into Keith's eyes.

  
"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure that out. I mean, ever since you came here, it's like deja vu or something. Like I've seen you before."

  
Keith let out a tiny gasp.

  
"I just can't put my finger on it. It's weird."

  
"I... I don't know how that's possible. I've only lived here for... a few months.

  
He said quietly. Hunk shrugged.

  
"Of course. But don't worry. I'm real good with faces. I'll figure it out.."

  
Hunk squinted, the tiniest smirk on his face.

  
"I'll figure _YOU_ out."

  
The day was almost over and Keith couldn't be happier. But he was most happiest in the moment he was in right now. With a ball between his feet. He kicked it hard. Goal.

  
" _Nice work, Keith! Glad to have to back!_ "

  
"Glad to be back, Coach Thace!"

  
And that was the truest thing he's ever said. He kicked another ball and ran after it. Scrimmage time. The team ran inwards, grabbing different colored jerseys and putting them on. Keith looked toward the bleachers, and noticed a tan figure standing behind them. A smirk cracked his lips and shook his head.

  
"Uh... I'll be right back, Coach."

  
He walked mindlessly over to the bleachers, and walked up to a smirking Cuban boy. Keith frowned and crossed his arms.

  
"What are you doing out here?"

  
"What? I can't enjoy a little fresh air?"

  
Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes.

  
"No. Now what's the real reason?"

  
"Alright fine. I was on my way to practice some new songs and I wanted to come say hi."

  
"Hi. Bye."

  
Keith put his hands on Lance's chest, making Lance laughed and grab his gloved hands.

  
"Okay! Relax, I'm going."

  
He pulled Keith close and planted a gentle kiss to his cheek. Keith froze in place as Lance grabbed his crutches, backing away.

  
"U-Um... yeah. Hasta la later, Keith!"

  
Lance frowned, trying to hide his blush as he limped away. Keith stood there, red like an idiot.

  
" _Keith!? Let's go!_ "

  
He snapped out of his state and ran back to the field.

  
**December 5  
8:09pm**

Keith swept the floors of Lime Lioness, and watched as Coran cleared stuff from the hidden stage.

  
"What're you doing Coran?"

  
Pidge came from the back and walked over to the stage.

  
"He didn't tell you?"

  
"Uh.. tell me what?"

  
Keith asked, looking around.

  
"We're getting the place renovated! Back into a bar, pub thingy."

  
Pidge chimed, nudging Coran.

  
"Correct! This place will be packed with people in no time."

  
Keith nodded, leaning against the bookshelf. Coran picked up some junk and walked off to another part of the shop. Pidge looked over and cleared her throat.

  
"Guess what happened to me today?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"I ran into Blue in the music room. And he.. I don't know it's like he was trying to convince me to like him or something?"

  
"Like him? In what way?"

  
Pidge shrugged.

  
"I don't know. I guess he thinks I owe him for pretty much saving your life or something."

  
"Well... what did you tell... him?"

  
Keith asked, clearing his throat nervously.

  
"I... told him I wasn't buying it. And... added some other things."

  
"Other things like what?"

  
Pidge grabbed some junk and walked to the back. Keith followed close behind her, waiting for an answer.

  
"A few harmless names, that's all."

  
"What do you mean, Pidge? Tell me."

  
She set the stuff down and turned around, looking Keith in his eyes.

  
"Why does it matter!? Why do _you_ care?"

  
"Because he's still a human being? With feelings! You don't how he could be feeling after whatever you said!"

  
"And I don't give a fuc-!"

  
Keith reached over and covered Pidge's mouth. She pushed his hand away and groaned.

  
"Why do you care about him all of a sudden, huh!?"

  
"I don't! _You're_ the one who kept telling me to give him a chance remember? A few months ago!?"

  
"Only because I wanted you to pass your classes, Keith!"

  
Keith frowned, crossing his arms.

  
"He's a spineless piece of dirt, and if you think that for one second I'll let my guard down and be his friend? Or trust him? You're dead wrong."

  
Pidge rolled her eyes, walking passed Keith and bumping his arm in the process.

  
"Whatever."

  
The rest of the night was silent between the two. Keith sat in the floor, rearranging books, and Pidge sat behind the front counter. A little after, she left without another word. Keith ended up being the one to lock up. He grabbed his jacket, and headed out into the cold air.

  
_snap!_

  
Lance sighed. Another pencil broken. Nyma handed him another one and he grabbed it.

  
"Thanks."

  
"Blue, that's like your fifth pencil."

  
He ignored her comment, writing lyrics and notes in his song book.

  
"Blue?"

  
"Whaaaat? Can't you see I'm trying to focus? I'm onto something here."

  
Nyma frowned, getting up and walking to the door of Lance's dorm room.

  
"Ok ok. You focus you cute man. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

  
"Mhm.."

  
He waved. Nyma walked back over, grabbing her bag and planting a wet kiss to Lance's cheek.

  
"Love you..?"

  
Lance nodded, scribbling away. Nyma rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She opened it, and her facial expression turned to disgust from the figure on the other side of the door.

  
"Yuck. Look what the cat dragged by. A homeless person."

  
"Ha. That doesn't even make sense, you Witch."

  
Keith shot back. Lance looked over, meeting eyes with Keith's and hopped up quickly, nervously, over to the door.

  
"H-Hey! What'reyoudoinghere!?"

  
He spoke between clenched teeth. Keith crossed his arms, face turning into confusion.

  
"What?"

  
"Is there a problem here, poor boy? Cause if there isn't, then you need to leave me and _my boyfriend..._ alone."

  
Nyma smirked, putting an arm around Lance's neck. Keith sighed, looking them up and down.

  
"Um.. you're here for our _project.._ right?"

  
Lance asked. Keith looked around, confused.

  
"Huh?"

  
"Our project? F-For Iverson's class? Remember?"

  
"No. I'm not in his class- mm!"

  
Lance panicked and kicked Keith in his shin. Keith doubled over in pain, rubbing his leg.

  
"Ow! What the fuck!?"

  
"Ha!"

  
Nyma laughed, kissing Lance's cheek.

  
"That was good! Well I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow babe. Bye poor boy."

  
She walked over Keith, and down the hall. Gone. Lance let out a big sigh of relief.

  
" _Oh, gracias a Dios._ Get your ass in here!"

  
He reached down, grabbing Keith by the collar on his jacket and pulling him inside. He shut the door quickly and locked it.

  
"Why the hell did you kick me!?"

  
"Why the hell don't you know a lie when you hear one!? I was trying to cover for you, ya ding dong!"

  
Lance yelled, looking down at Keith. Keith stood up, dusting himself off.

  
"Why were you lying?"

  
"Never mind that, why are you here? You should've texted me you were coming over."

  
"Sorry. I just.."

  
Keith looked around the room nervously.

  
"... came to check on you."

  
"On me? What for?"

  
"Pidge told me what happened between you two today."

  
"Ohhh right... _That_ ordeal."

  
Lance limped to his bed, sitting on the edge and laying back. Keith walked over and looked around.

  
"Can I sit?"

  
"Yeah man. Please."

  
Keith took a seat, looking at Lance for an answer.

  
"You're okay right? She didn't.. hurt you?"

  
**_No. I'm not okay._ **

  
".. I'm fine. But her tiny little words been rattling my ears all day."

  
"I apologize for her. She uh... Well? She just doesn't-"

  
"Like me?"

  
Lance cut Keith off. Keith shrugged.

  
"Don't worry. It's fine, I get it."

  
Keith laid next to Lance, staring at the ceiling. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck at the top.

  
"Whoa. Have you always had those.. up there?"

  
"Yep. Cool huh?"

  
Keith nodded. Lance turned his head and looked over. A smile crept up on his lips and Keith turned to look.

  
"Why.. are you staring at me?"

  
"No reason. You're just really.. handsome."

  
"What!? Me?"

  
Keith's voice cracked as his ears started to burn red. Lance chuckled.

  
"Yeah. _You._ "

  
"Uh..."

  
Keith's eyes quickly darted back to the ceiling.

  
"That was a compliment, dude. You're welcome."

  
"Oh... th-thanks.."

  
"Hey mullet?"

  
"Hm?"

  
"You really came over to see if I was okay?"

  
Lance asked. Keith met eyes with him and nodded.

  
"Um.. Yeah. I did. Pidge can be kind of a... mouthy person but.. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm. If anything, she's just trying to protect herself.."

  
"Hunk does the same thing. That guy is a people person, but when there's just one person who pisses him off? He's a total maniac."

  
"Huh."

  
Keith nodded.

  
"That would explain his attitude toward me today."

  
"You saw him today?"

  
"Yeah. He's helping me fix my motorcycle. Not my idea. Shiro."

  
Lance sat up, and Keith followed.

  
"So it's been just the two of you?"

  
"Mhm."

  
"Have you've been... talking?"

  
Keith shook his head.

  
"Not really. I get this vibe he doesn't really like my guts? So..."

  
"Oh.. Hunk's also protective. But not of himself. Of others. _Me,_ mostly.."

  
"I see."

  
Lance stared at Keith, who was staring at the ceiling.

  
"Thank you, anyway. For coming to me."

  
He reached down and grabbed ahold of Keith's hand. Their fingers tangled into each other's and Keith's heartbeat sped.

  
"No problem."

  
Lance moved closer and closer until he was invading Keith's personal space. He could feel his breath on his face and smiled as he noticed how fast he was breathing.

  
"You really need to relax, mullet. You're freaking me out."

  
"I.. I am relaxed."

  
"Bull."

  
Lance smirked. Keith reached his free hand up, grabbing Lance's face between his fingers. He began running his thumb over Lance's lips. He did this a few more times before smiling.

  
"There. Now that there's no more _Nyma_ on you, you may kiss me."

  
"Heh... Sweet."

  
Lance chuckled and leaned closer, closing the gap between them with a gentle kiss. Nothing major or sloppy. Just a peck. Keith kissed back, frowning up his face. The two pulled away, and Lance opened his eyes slowly.

  
"That was nice."

  
Keith nodded, opening his eyes.

  
"Yeah. It was."

  
"Great. Now get out."

  
"What?"

  
Lance hopped up, helping Keith to his feet and limped to the door, pushing Keith. He unlocked it and opened it.

  
"Hey!? What are you doing?"

  
"You gotta go. I'll see you bright and early in the dance room. That recital choreography isn't gonna learn itself now is it?"

  
"But-!"

  
Keith was on the other side of the room, frowning as Lance let him go.

  
"Fine."

  
Lance leaned against the door, smirk on his face.

  
"Till tomorrow, emo."

  
"For the last fucking time, I'm not e-!"

  
Lance cut him off with another peck to the lips. He pulled away and laughed, closing the door.

  
"-mo..."


	41. Sneaking Boys

**December 7  
7:41am**

Keith stood behind Hunk. Far behind him, as he worked on his motorcycle. He wanted to say things but was scared he might say the wrong thing, and Hunk would figure something out. So they said nothing. Until Hunk finally spoke.

  
"This might take longer than I had hoped."

  
"What?"

  
Hunk stood to his feet, rubbing his hands together.

  
"Did I stutter?"

  
Keith crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, narrowing his eyes.

  
"I don't need you. I never needed you. I can fix her by myself."

  
Hunk shrugged and smirked, walking closer to Keith.

  
"That's fine by me. Never wanted to help anyway."

  
"Great."

  
Hunk nodded and walked away. Keith looked up and turned, noticing Shiro walking his way.

  
"Keith, good to see you today. How's everything?"

  
"Just.. great."

  
Keith's phone vibrated in his pocket and he knew who it was. He was late. Oops. He grabbed his bag and slug it over his shoulder.

  
"Uh, sorry Shiro, I gotta go but I'll see you later? Lunch?"

  
"Sounds good to me."

  
Keith nodded and rushed off to the dance room. He took off 5 minutes by changing into his dance clothes before finally arriving. There, in the middle of the room was Lance. With his crutches. He looked over and smiled.

  
"Mullet, you made it. Close the door."

  
Keith closed the door behind him and set his bag down.

  
"Let's get this crap over with."

  
He mumbled, walking toward Lance. He then stopped, covering his nose.

  
"Ugh, what the fuck is that smell!?"

  
"What? I don't _smell_ anything."

  
Lance shrugged quickly. Keith backed away.

  
"I'm pretty sure you do and I'm also sure that smell is coming from you."

  
"Ah, you caught me. Its new cologne! You don't like it?"

  
"It's... um... no."

  
Lance just smirked.

  
"Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Now come on! You've only got about a week or so to learn this choreography, and I'm barely able to teach you with this... _thing_ on my foot."

  
He banged his cast against the ground.

  
"Sorry, to learn what?"

  
"Just get over here!"

  
Keith slowly walked over to Lance, standing by his side.

  
"Let's start with some basic stretches first. Loosen your body up this morning."

  
"Um, okay?"

  
The two boys stretched, Keith more capable of some than Lance. After warming up, Lance grabbed a tiny remote and pressed a button. Classical music stared to play and Keith covered his ears.

  
"What the hell is this crap!?"

  
"It's called music, dumb dumb. Now let's dance."

  
"Ugh... kill me now."

  
For the next several minutes, Keith followed everything Lance did. Every turn, imaginary lift and stretch. And either Keith was secretly gifted as fuck, or he was just a really fast learner, but in the time they had the dance room, he had managed to learn the whole routine with little to no mistakes. And it was-

  
"Hard... this is.... so... fucking hard.."

  
Keith spoke out of breath. Lance chuckled, watching Keith wipe his forehead.

  
"But you got it in like five minutes! You're a natural."

  
"Really?"

  
Keith's eyes met blue ones as Lance nodded.

  
"Well... I... can't take all the credit. I've got a great teacher."

  
Lance smiled.

  
"With garbage ass cologne."

  
"Hey!?"

  
Keith smirked, and stood up tall. Lance examined his slender but lean body in his all black dance outfit. It fit him so nicely.

  
"I'm kidding. Sorta."

  
"Whatever, you know you like it."

  
"I know I like _you_."

  
Lance watched as Keith walked closer to him, eyes focused on his own. His chin was up, chest slightly poked out, and broad shoulders back.

  
"I'm sure I like you too."

  
"You sure?"

  
Keith asked, cocking his head to the side and furrowing his eyebrows together. He stepped forward, their bodies so close that he could make out every little detail in Lance's pupils. Lance proceeded to nod his head, reaching for Keith's gloved hands and grabbing them. Their fingers wrapped around each other, and Lance squeezed.

  
"Oh, I'm sure."

  
"How sure?"

  
"Very.."

  
Keith's arms were now wrapped around Lances neck, tangling in the hairs there. He then inched upward and connected their lips together. The kiss was slow at first. Shy lips on warm ones. It didn't go anywhere. Lance pulled away slowly, opening his eyes.

  
"Hm..."

  
He smiled, bringing his warm, brown hands up to grab Keith's face. Next, Lance was stumbling backwards, limping on his cast. His back was slammed into the lockers, leaving a large dent. He opened his eyes again to a smirking emo boy. His gloved hands were wrapped in Lance's hair, his violet eyes focused on nothing but him.

  
"Whoa... that was-"

  
"Shut up."

  
Keith was kissing him now. Harder, more feeling. And Lance was loving it, kissing back with the same amount of feeling. Their lips moved out of synch for a while; Keith slowing his to establish a rhythm. Once it was found, Lance took the opportunity and slid his tongue against Keith's bottom lip. Keith obliged, and Lance's tongue was in. Swirling and exploring the inside of Keith's mouth as he reciprocated with his own tongue. Both tongues were going crazy! Lance was moaning now, sliding his hands up and entangling them in Keith's mullet. He tugged on it gently. Keith smirked, biting on Lance's lower lip. He pulled away slowly, saliva connected between them.

  
"Ohh.. damn.."

  
Lance breathed out, biting his own lip. Keith stared at him, eyes glossy. Frown visible.

  
"Someone could walk in, you know?"

  
Lance shrugged, grabbing at Keith's waist and pulling him close again.

  
"Who cares. Let them."

  
"You should be teaching me a dance and-"

  
"Aaaand I am. Only? With my _tongue_."

  
Lance smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith rolled his eyes, backing away.

  
"Come on. Teach me everything again from the top. Think I got it."

  
He backed away from a love struck Lance, biting on his lip. Lance limped right over to him, grabbing at his waist.

  
"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?"

  
"Uh..."

  
And now Keith's face was no different than a tomato.

  
"Oops. You're red again."

  
"Ugh."

  
Keith's head hit Lance's shoulder, as he groaned. Lance chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"Heh.. you'll get used to it, mullet."

  
By noon, Keith sat with Shiro, sipping on a medium hot chocolate with marshmallows, topped off with coconut whipped cream and a pinch of cinnamon.

  
"Mm."

  
He mumbled, licking his lips.

  
"Best drink ever."

  
Shiro just chuckled, sipping his coffee.

  
"Feels like we haven't talked in a long time. How've you been?"

  
Shiro shrugged.

  
"Can't complain. It's been a little busy lately for the only security guard with end of year stuff. What about you?"

  
_'Now that you ask, Pidge and I haven't spoken in hours, Hunk's trying to uncover my secret identity, and oh yeah! Blue and I are secretly dating and had a major make out session in the dance room!'_

  
"Uh.. Nope... nothing to report."

  
Keith scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact. Shiro raised his eyebrow.

  
"You're not a good liar."

  
"What? Who said I was lying? I'm.. not lying."

  
"Keith."

  
Shiro deadpanned him. Whoa! That's a scary look. Keith sighed and hunched over.

  
"Well... there's just... a lot going on right now. Like uh.. the shop is being renovated back into a bar?"

  
"Oh, that's nice. Can't wait to see."

  
Keith nodded, sipping his hot drink.

  
"And I really need to study for finals. Whoever I study with, we barely get anything done and it's pissing me off."

  
"Whoever? What do you mean whoever? Is there someone else besides Pidge?"

  
Yikes.

  
"Uh.."

  
Lance doodled in his AP statistics book. Not studying silently like he was supposed to. Since it was the end of the semester, there wasn't really any homework to do. And end of the day, there wasn't really any need to _try_. Teachers still tried to cram what they could in your head but, Lance was set. He didn't need cramming unless it was necessary. He's smart. Very smart. He needed some money. He needed another job. I know what you're thinking. _'Isn't he super loaded?'_ Yes he is. And you're probably thinking what _'another job'_ means. Duh? He's a musician/songwriter/choreographer. But he wanted something else. Something eccentric.

  
"Hm..."

  
Lance put his finger to his chin. Then he shrugged, moving the thought over to the side. What he needed to concentrate on were three things: his band, christmas break, and Keith. His boyfriend. Secret boyfriend. Who he was kinda starting to like. _Like like._ After class was over, he packed up his stuff, and walked out of the room. Of course he was the last one. Dumb crutches. He spotted Keith down the hall, walking his way and smiled evilly. Plan. He sneakily walked into a nearby supply closet and hid inside. Once Keith was near, he reached his arm out.

  
_GRAB!_

  
"Ah!!"

  
He grabbed him by his shoulder, and pulled him into the closet. He quickly covered Keith's mouth and flicked on a light.

  
"Shh.."

  
He whispered. Keith frowned, removing Lance's hand.

  
"Blue what the fuck!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

  
"Aw did I scare you, little emo boy?"

  
"I'm not emo."

  
"Right. And I'm not Cuban."

  
Lance smirked, pinning Keith's back to the wall.

  
"How about a little make out session before I go to my music session?"

  
"Ohh, I see. You just want me for my lips."

  
"Mm, yeah. Among other things."

  
Keith raised his eyebrow.

  
"Like what?"

  
"Like... your cheeks."

  
Lance leaned forward, kissing Keith's cheek.

  
"And your nose."

  
He moved up, kissing his nose. Keith blushed.

  
"And-"

  
"Stop."

  
Keith whispered, connecting their lips once again. Lance kissed back smiling. A few seconds later, and their tiny kisses turned into big, hungry ones to the point where they were making out. Until-

  
" _Ugh, Blue where are you!?_ "

  
" _He's late again.. As usual._ "

  
" _Shut up Rolo! He's around here somewhere._ "

  
The two boys immediately stopped mid make out. Keith pulled away and put his hand over Lance's mouth and looked him dead in his eyes.

  
"Quiet."

  
He whispered low. Lance nodded and watched as Keith shuffled closer to the cracked door. His eye landed on Nyma and he frowned.

  
"I don't see him."

  
Nyma sighed. Rolo shrugged leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall.

  
"Try calling his phone or something."

  
Lance's groan was muffled underneath Keith's hand and Keith turned around. _'Is your phone on?'_ He mouthed. Lance nodded. Uh oh. Keith watched as Nyma pressed on her phone and put it to her ear. He rolled his eyes as Lance's loud ringtone began to play. Keith quickly backed away from the door, tripping on supplies until he fell and hit his head on a mop bucket. Lance grabbed ahold of his hand and tried to help him up but there was a jiggle on the doorknob. He dropped Keith backward and turned off the light, emerging from the closet. Nyma jumped back as Lance bursted from the closet, closing the door with his back.

  
"Hey! Y-You guys found me! Heh.."

  
The two stared at him like he was crazy. And... they were starting to believe he was.

  
"Hey yourself? What were you doing in there?"

  
"What? In there?"

  
Lance pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the closet.

  
"Pshh.. nothing just uh... looking."

  
"Looking?"

  
"Mhm. Looking.. At the mops."

  
Keith stood up, rubbing the back of his head. Once he got up, he motioned towards the door and jiggled the knob. Lance grabbed it from the other side and laughed nervously.

  
"Uh, you guys ready?"

  
"Are you?"

  
Rolo spat. Lance frowned.

  
"If _I_ asked, what do you think?"

  
"Let's just go."

  
_jiggle!_

  
"Ah!"

  
The door pushed open and was slammed shut when Lance pressed back. Nyma and Rolo stopped, confusion (and annoyance) taking over their faces.

  
"Blue?"

  
"Uh..."

  
Another jiggle.

  
"Is... there someone in there?"

  
Keith pushed harder. Slam.

  
"No! Just uh... my crutches. I forgot them in there."

  
"Then go fucking get them and let's go!"

  
Rolo yelled Impatiently.

  
"Why don't you two go without me? I'm right behind you."

  
Another jiggle! But more aggressive.

  
"Are you kidding me!? We need to practice right now!"

  
"And we will! I'll catch up just go!"

  
Lance yelled. Rolo huffed and walked away. Nyma smiled nervously and stared at the fidgety Lance who was trying to keep the door closed.

  
"You sure you're alright? You haven't been hanging out with that homeless boy have you?"

  
"Me? Pshh no! Why would I? He's... uh... no. I haven't."

  
Nyma rolled her eyes and nodded.

  
"Good. See you in a bit."

  
Once she walked away, Lance made sure the coast was clear, then he opened the door. Keith fell out, face first onto the floor.

  
"Oh!"

  
Lance kneeled down.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
Keith rubbed his nose.

  
"No!"

  
Lance laughed and stood, grabbing his crutches and putting them underneath his arms.

  
"Sorry bout that. I'll just see you later?"

  
"What, in another closet? So you can trap me again?"

  
Keith frowned, standing up and dusting himself off.

  
"Sorry, I panicked! No more closets I swear."

  
"As... _fun_ as that sounds? I Can't. Soccer practice. Then I've only gotta get ready for my new job."

  
"New?"

  
"Oh... yeah I applied at an art studio. To... be an art teacher."

  
"Wow, that's awesome!"

  
"Really?"

  
"Are you kidding?! Being _any_ kind of teacher is pretty hot, actually."

  
Keith scoffed, reaching into the supply closet and grabbing his bag.

  
"Yeah, I just needed the extra money for.. something. Anyway I better go."

  
Lance nodded.

  
"Me too. Bye mullet."

  
________________________________

  
Scrimmage time. Grey jerseys against purple.

  
"I'm open!!"

  
Keith ran up the field, waving his hand like a maniac. He pushed a teammate wearing the opposite jersey in front of him down and kept running. The ball was passed to him and he dribbled fast. He kicked it hard, falling to the ground in the process. Goal!

  
"Yes!"

  
He laughed, laying on his back. 10-6. His team, the purple team, cheered him on from the sidelines. He looked up at the grey sky, feeling a drop on his forehead. His smile disappeared and he frowned, cocking his head to the side. The drops grew in size as more and more fell. It was raining. Coach Thace blew on the whistle and announced that practice was now cancelled. Keith stood to his feet, soaked now and headed over, grabbing his things.

  
"Nice play, Keith. You're really improving."

  
"Thanks Coach. Means a lot."

  
Thace put his arm around Keith's shoulder as they headed towards the gym.

  
"If you ever need anything? Whatever the case, doesn't matter, just let me know."

  
"Oh... thank you, but I don't think that will be necessary."

  
Thace nodded, shrugging.

  
"Well just a heads up."

  
"Thank you, sir."

  
He ran inside and Keith stood there, letting his body be soaked by the rain. He looked upward to the sky, trying to watch each raindrop fall. He's never seen this much rain before. It was somewhat soothing. He walked back inside and headed up to his room for a well needed shower. As he unlocked the door, it smelled of Pidge's scent.

  
"Ugh."

  
He sighed. She must've just left before he got there. He proceeded inside, closing the door, and making his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped his clothes off.

  
_knock! knock! knock!_

  
Keith groaned again.

  
"No one's home!"

  
_knock!_

  
He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out, to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Lance, standing there. He bit his lip nervously, and opened the door slowly.

  
"Blue?"

  
"Hey! Are you busy? I thought we could.. uh... hang?"

  
Keith hid his body behind the door and watched as Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

  
"Um... sure, I've got a little time. But can you wait a few minutes?"

  
"Mhm."

  
He nodded. Keith nodded in response and closed the door. He quickly ran to the bathroom and jumped into the shower, wishing his body all over. 3 times. He washed his hair and rinsed, climbing out. He furiously brushed his teeth, and ran into the room for clothes.

  
"What do I wear!? Ugh!"

  
He grabbed a black t shirt and put on a long sleeved shirt underneath to cover his arms. He found some almost black jeans, putting them on, along with some socks. He grabbed his gloves and slid them on. Done. Relax. He took several deep breaths and opened the door. Lance stood up tall and faked a smile.

  
"Hey mullet."

  
"Uh... come in."

  
Lance crutched inside, and Keith shut the door. He turned and watched as Lance slid himself onto Keith's bed and... sat there. His eyes were lacking light. Like he's been crying or something, and his energy wasn't there like always. Something was wrong.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
He asked, walking toward his bed and sitting down. Lance looked up, meeting eyes with him.

  
"Um.. I'm sorry.."

  
He apologized. Keith frowned.

  
"For what? You haven't done anything?"

  
Lance was quiet again. Keith moved closer and grabbed his face.

  
"You can tell me, y'know?"

  
"Yeah.. I know."

  
"So tell me.."

  
The two locked eyes. Lance just smiled and leaned his head against Keith's.

  
"Thanks, but.. I'll be okay."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yup. Im tough."

  
Keith grabbed Lance's face and moved closer to him.

  
"Not tougher than me."

  
"Heh... we'll see bout that, emo."

  
Lance smirked and moved closer, kissing Keith's lips hungrily. Keith kissed back, not even second thinking it. Lance pulled away just a bit, smiling from ear to ear.

  
"You sure we can be in here?"

  
"Mhm."

  
"What if Pidge barges in?"

  
"Don't worry about her."

  
"But-"

  
Keith cut him off with another kiss. He rubbed his gloved fingers up that warm, brown neck, threading them up through his brown hair. Lance kissed back and wrapped his long, slender arms around Keith's waist. They clumsily fell backwards against the bed, banging their heads in the process. Lance pulled away and the two rubbed their heads.

  
"Ow!"

  
"Oops! Sorry, that was.. _my_ fault."

  
Keith stared up at Lance, looking into his blue eyes. He reached his hand up and hooked it around the back of his neck.

  
"You.. klutz."

  
He frowned evilly.

  
"Mullet."

  
"Rich fucker."

  
"Poor boy."

  
"Fruity, ballet, pop star wannabe."

  
Lance laughed and nodded.

  
"You.. handsome emo freak of nature."

  
Keith's frown melted as he began to blush. His cheeks burned red and he looked away for a moment, then looked back into Lance's eyes.

  
"You're.. you're handsome too, Blue. Really."

  
He blurted, turning more red. Lance stared down at him, starting to blush. Instead of responding, he leaned down and kissed Keith. _Slowly. Passionately._ And Keith kissed him back with just as much of everything he was given. He felt hot in more places than one, but tried to ignore that. Their little kiss turned hot when their tongues got involved and Keith couldn't be more happy this was happening. Every little thought left his head and was replaced with Lance's lips. His soft, beautiful, kissable lips.

  
**December 7  
6:32pm**

After 30-ish fun, incredibly hot minutes of making out later, the two boys finally pulled away. Breathing hard. Lips red and swollen. Goofy smiles on their flustered faces. Lance got off of Keith and sat up. Keith followed and laughed. He just... laughed!

  
"What's so funny?"

  
He asked, smiling.

  
"Us. We're funny.."

  
"Do tell."

  
Lance wrapped his arm around Keith, pulling him closer. Keith gave in and laid his body into Lance's side, head on his shoulder.

  
"We just made out for god knows how long and.. nothing happened. No phones, or friends or anything."

  
"Yeah. We got lucky."

  
"Very."

  
Keith leaned up and kissed Lance again. Just a peck.

  
"This is so crazy."

  
He spoke softly.

  
"What is?"

  
"Us. We're crazy."

  
He mimicked Keith from his statement earlier.

  
"Look at us! We're sneaking around in the dance room, the supply closet, your room? And every time is just a way we could get busted. I mean, we could get caught by literally _anyone_ in this entire dormitory and yet.."

  
He stopped, and looked into Keith's eyes.

  
"It probably wouldn't even bother me. At all."

  
Keith disn't know what to say. Okay he did, but he couldn't form them together. He was going to say something, but Lance continued.

  
"Remember the other day? In the library when I said I had to ask you something?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
Keith sat up.

  
"Well... Before I said never mind, I really just wanted to ask..."

  
He took a deep breath.

  
"If you wanted to go out with me? On a date? Next Friday?"

  
"A... a date?"

  
"I mean... only if you're free. Cause I'm free and I just.. it'd be really fun."

  
Keith thought about it. Was thinking about it. It could be fun to be alone with Lance without fearing someone was right behind him every five seconds. Why not? Keith nodded.

  
"Yeah. I'd like that."

  
Lance smiled and nodded.

  
"Perfect. We can go out to eat at the most fabulous restaurant I know. Then see a movie and if there's more time? I'll show you the whole city of New York."

  
Keith laughed nervously.

  
"Uh... yeah. Sounds great. More than great."

  
"So... 7?"

  
Lance asked. Keith looked up like he was thinking. Only he really was thinking.

  
"Hm.. let me think?"

  
He put a finger to his chin. Lance laughed and sat up.

  
"Take your time there, mullet."

  
After a few seconds, Keith shrugged and looked over.

  
"Friday's good for me. How about you?"

  
"Well yeah.. I've got band stuff and Allura stuff but other than that, I'm free."

  
Keith nodded, grabbing Lance's hand.

  
"Then it's a date."

  
"Don't forget to dress nice. None of that emo crap."

  
"If you call me emo one more time, I'm gonna punch you in your smug ass face."

  
"Ha. You wouldn't dare."

  
Their lips met again. Until the doorknob jiggled. Both boys pulled away and panicked.

  
"Fuck! It's Pidge!"

  
Keith whisper-yelled. Lance hopped off the bed and looked around.

  
"Don't stand there! Hide you dumbass!"

  
"Where!?"

  
Keith rushed Lance into the bathroom and shut the door. Lance took a deep breath and pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen to whatever was happening.

  
"Ugh..."

  
Keith guarded the door, trying to act as calm as he could. Hoping Pidge didn't need to go into the bathroom for ANY REASON AT ALL. He listened to Pidge's apology and also apologized himself. A pretty crappy, fast, get-it-over-with one but hey? You can't blame him he's freaking out right now. She walked over and hugged him. Keith hugged back and patted her head.

  
"Now that everything's okay again, you wanna get some dinner? I'm starving."

  
"Uh... actually I have to get ready for my new job so... yeah. Gotta take a shower and junk."

  
"Oh.. okay.. well I'll see you after and we'll get dinner then?"

  
"Sure. Love to. Bye."

  
Keith rushed into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. He looked at Lance who sat there on the floor, rubbing his head.

  
"Shh.."

  
He nodded and Keith helped him up. He then proceeded to the shower and turned it on. Steam engulfed the bathroom and it was hot.

  
"How am I getting out of here?"

  
Lance whispered.

  
"I don't know. She'll leave eventually. But I gotta get outta here for my new job! If I'm late on the first day, I'm toast."

  
"Alright. You go distract Pidge and I'll sneak out. I can come back for my stuff later."

  
"Deal."

  
Keith opened the door gently, looking around for Pidge. No sign of her? He grabbed Lance's hand and walked out quietly, scanning the room fully. Lance limped to the door. Then it opened. He rushed fast to the other side of the door, hiding behind it. Keith froze and stared at Pidge.

  
"Uhh... Keith? You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

  
"Um..."

  
He eyed the door then Pidge.

  
"Can you come help me with the shower!? Yeah, let's go!"

  
He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom.

  
"Ow! Keith what's wrong!?"

  
"Sorry but I uh... I stink! And I need a shower right now so hurry and fix it! Thanks, owe you one!"

  
He closed Pidge in the bathroom and rushed back over to Lance, helping him grab his crutches. They quietly snuck outside and Keith closed the door. They each took deep breaths and Lance began laughing.

  
"Why are you laughing!?"

  
Keith whispered, frowning.

  
"Because that was so fucking close! Guess our luck ran out huh?"

  
"Mm.. guess so."

  
Lance leaned forward, kissing Keith's cheek gently.

  
"Good luck tonight Mr. art teacher."

  
"Thanks. Get the fuck outta here."

  
Lance ruffled up Keith's hair and crutched away as fast as he could. Keith sighed in relief and touched his burning cheek. He was blushing again. He calmed down best he could and walked back in the room.

  
"Alright I fixed the shower. You were right, it needed some work."

  
"Oh... uh anyway. What would you say if I asked you to come check out my new job with me?"

  
Pidge smiled big and nodded.

  
"I'd say I'd love to!"

  
"Great."

  
Keith grabbed his bag, quickly sliding Lance's bag underneath his bed, and the two headed out.

  
Later in the night, Lance sat alone in the cafè, sipping some coffee. His ankle hurt. His head hurt even more. He needed sleep, but every time he tried to close his eyes, his thoughts would take over and it became to loud for him to sleep. And that's when he would go running; to clear his head. But with his broken ankle, it was a bit.. hard. So now everything in his head was piling up thus causing his anxiety to shoot through the roof. It was hard acting like everything was okay, but it's what Lance had to do for _everyone's_ sake. He felt a eyes on him and looked over to a table of girls staring at him. He shot them a flirtatious smile followed by two finger guns and they giggled, blushing and whispering to one another. Lance chuckled to himself, running his fingers through his hair.

  
" _Heh.. Blue McClain's still got it._ "

  
There was a fist slamming on the table and it made him jump. He followed it and looked up to see a smirking face. Lance frowned at the sight and scoffed.

  
"I swear if you came over here about our music, I'll shove my guitar so far up your-"

  
"Oh shut up. Can I sit or what?"

  
Lance hesitated... but nodded. Rolo sat down across from him, taking his coffee and drinking it.

  
"I came here to.. apologize."

  
"You? Apologize? Ha. For what?"

  
"Y'know... that thing I do. Keep doing."

  
"You mean being a dick?"

  
Rolo nodded.

  
"Yep. _That_."

  
"Apology not accepted."

  
Lance grabbed his coffee back.

  
"Now leave. Before I make you."

  
"Wow, is that all you've got? You make me laugh."

  
"Fine, _I'll_ leave."

  
Lance got up to grab his crutches, but was stopped by an hand on his arm.

  
"Alright wait. I'm being serious. Can we just... talk?"

  
"Talk? We never talk."

  
"But we used to. We all used to. Remember? When _Eli_ was still around?"

  
Lance shook his head furiously, sitting down.

  
"Don't mention his name. Ever."

  
"Why not, Blue? You act like his name is a bad word or something? Or like he never existed?"

  
"I do not."

  
"Oh don't try and play innocent with me, you know what you do, and how you do it."

  
Lance said nothing.

  
"You're not the only one who misses him. He was my friend, too. And Nyma's, and Hunk's."

  
"But he wasn't just a friend to me."

  
"Who cares about that!?"

  
"I do!"

  
Lance yelled, just barley, balling his fists. Rolo looked around then back into Lance's now teary eyes.

  
"Okay. Calm down. Look, I know that ever since he passed, it's been hard for us as a band to get back on our feet. But don't make it hard for us to get back as friends.."

  
Rolo stood to his feet, fixing his leather jacket.

  
"Cause we'll always be that."

  
Lance avoided eye contact, face burning red, as Rolo walked away. Some talk huh? Lance got up and began making his way up to the elevator to go to his room. Once he was finally there, he closed the door behind him, and went straight to his giant bathroom. He started a bath, applying green apple scented soap into the water. He unbuttoned his jeans and took time taking them off, along with his boxers. He slid his shirt over his head, along with the undershirt. Naked.

  
"Shit.."

  
He whispered, covering his arms as he shivered. He wrapped a couple of bags around his cast, and turned off the water. He got in carefully and comfortably, letting the hot water consume his body. Then he closed his eyes.

  
_BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!_

  
Lance jolted awake, splashing water on the bathroom floor. He looked over at his jeans on the floor and reached for them, grabbing his phone in the process. 4 missed reminders that read 'CLASS.' His eyes widened as he struggled to get out of the tub. After nearly slipping, he rushed out and began to get ready.

  
**December 7  
8:41pm**

Keith paced back and forth in the lobby, waiting for a phone call. The one call that would determine if he got the new job or not. And he needed that call soon or else he wouldn't make it to ballet practice in time.

  
"Ugh!"

  
He groaned in frustration. Shiro looked up at him and chuckled.

  
"Patience yields focus, Keith."

  
"I know! I..."

  
He slammed his head on the desk. Shiro just patted it and nodded.

  
"There there. You'll get that call. Just relax."

  
_Ding!_ The elevator opened and out came... Lance! His hair wasn't done, his clothes were ruffled, and there was a bag over his foot. Not to mention the glasses stuck to his face. He looked a hot mess. Keith looked up and almost choked of laughter. The two met eyes and Lance smirked.

  
"Hey mullet man."

  
"Fuck off, four eyes."

  
"Keith. Be nice."

  
Shiro commented, raising his eyebrow. Keith looked away from Lance, rolling his eyes.

  
"Whatever. We're kinda busy so if you don't mind? Fuck off."

  
"Keith!"

  
Shiro slapped the back of his head. Keith winced in pain, and frowned.

  
"Since you want to be an ass tonight, why don't you help Blue to wherever he needs to go, considering his.. state."

  
"What!?"

  
Keith protested, loudly. Lance just smiled, showing his teeth.

  
"But Shiro I-"

  
"No buts. Go."

  
He pointed. Keith grabbed his bag and grumbled, walking over to Lance.

  
"Let's go. Now."

  
"Sure.... _boyfriend_."

  
Lance whispered, smirking. Keith's eyes widened and he whipped around to look at Shiro who was barely paying attention as it was. Keith grabbed Lance's arm, and literally dragged him outside.

  
"Ah! Hey, what the hell!?"

  
Before he knew it, they were outside. Keith threw Lance against the bricked wall, and pulled out his knife from behind him. He held it to Lance's throat and the two locked eyes.

  
"What the fuck are you doing?"

  
Lance asked.

  
"What does it look like?"

  
"Hm."

  
Lance smirked.

  
"What? You scared, rich boy?"

  
Keith asked, rubbing the cold blade across Lance's neck slowly.

  
"No. Not anymore."

  
Lance lowered Keith's hand and the two were kissing. Not anything hot, or fast. Controlled by both sides. Lance reached up and grabbed Keith's chin. They pulled away, and Keith furrowed his eyebrows, them nearly touching.

  
"What are you doing for Christmas Break?"

  
Lance blurted.

  
"Uh... probably nothing?"

  
"Well would you consider coming with me to LA with me? To... see my family?"

 

Keith stood outside of Lime Lioness. _'Closed For Repair'_ the sign read across the door. He tried not to shiver, but he couldn't help it. Lance was on his mind. AGAIN. But for a god reason. He had asked Keith an important question. They've barely been dating for a week and Lance already wants him to meet the family. That was a lot on Keith's behalf! But... he didn't think he could be away from Lance for 3-ish weeks. This was his _very first_ relationship after all. His mind was screaming LANCE like crazy. And he couldn't stop it. Lance was always on his mind. Among a lot of other things yes, but on the list? Lance was up there. Keith thinks it's just crazy how he's never met anyone like Lance before. He's so... well? He's very annoying. Cocky? Yeah. Full of himself? No doubt. Lance is A LOT of things but there has to be a specific reason _why_ he chose to like Keith. Why he asked Keith to go with him for Christmas break.

  
" _Keith?_ "

  
He snapped out of his thoughts, looking over at Pidge. She held out a cup containing hot Ramen to Keith.

  
"Oh... thanks."

  
"No problem."

  
They continued to walk in the cold, night air, sitting on a nearby bench.

  
"Keith? Can I ask you something? It's been kind of on my mind for a while now... really."

  
"Oh... um. i guess. What's up?"

  
It was quiet for a moment.

  
"Do you... Do you have a crush on Blue McClain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I love my kissing boys! 


	42. For Now

This week was the last week of school. AKA: Finals. Keith had never studied so hard or so much in his entire life. He felt drained, mentally and physically. He cleared the bathroom mirror of its fog and examined himself in it. He looked different somehow. He noticed how long his hair was getting. It touched the bottom of his neck; start of his spine. That wasn't good. That could draw a lot of attention to him. Attention he did not need. Whatever, guess it's a ponytail kind of day! Keith quickly tied his hair back and threw on his work uniform. A white button up shirt, followed by black work pants and a nice tie, color of his choice. Of course he went with red. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Pidge. She was sleep mumbling again.

  
" _Do you have a crush on Blue McClain?_ "

  
That single question echoed in his head. What would make her ask that? Does she know about their secret relationship? And if so, how long has she known? Maybe his awful cologne lingered that day they almost got caught? Or maybe she's been spying on them? There's probably a million ways she could know and either way was bad.

  
"Ugh."

  
He groaned, thinking about it and proceeded to grab his bag and walk out. His phone buzzed in his bag and he took it out.

  
**[6:05am - From Lancelot]**  
_Hey emo! Good luck at your new job today._

 **[6:06am - To Lancelot]**  
_How'd you know about that?_

 **[6:06am - From Lancelot]**  
_I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to isn't it? So Lunch later?_

  
Keith's cheeks blushed pink, and he looked around for anyone to see.

  
**[6:07am - To Lancelot]**  
_Um.. right.. and I can't. I'm having lunch with Shiro. but we should meet up later_

 **[6:08am - From Lancelot]**  
_Sounds good to me ;)_

  
Keith tucked his phone in his jacket pocket, and made his way down the steps. He noticed Shiro, standing in the middle of the room, looking around.

  
"Uh... hey?"

  
He looked at Keith and smiled, laughing nervously.

  
"Heh, morning. Off to your new job?"

  
"Yep. I'm ready."

  
Shiro nodded, standing up straight.

  
"I know you'll do great. Remember, patience-"

  
"Patience yields focus. I got it."

  
Keith waved and walked out to the back. He got onto his motorcycle, crossing his fingers that she'd work today. He revved her up once. Twice. Three times and-

  
"Yes! Thank god."

  
He mumbled to himself, kicking the stand up and riding off as fast as he could go.

  
**December 15  
6:17am**

Lance laid his head back against his pillow. He couldn't stop thinking about Keith for some weird reason. They haven't seen each other since after Keith's soccer game on Saturday, when Keith wouldn't calm down about loosing the last game of the Quarter. So Lance grabbed him and they made out behind the bleachers. Keith was stinky and sweaty. But that never stopped Lance from running his hands through Keith's greasy, long hair, and it certainly didn't stop Keith from pinning Lance against the fence and kissing his neck for the first time. _'So good..'_ Lance would mumble; accidentally moan when Keith found a particular spot with his soft lips. Why didn't Nyma do that? Lance was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand creeping up his naked shoulder.

  
_"Mm... Blue.."_

  
He looked down at a sleepy Nyma. His girlfriend who wanted to sleep in his bed last night for some reason he wasn't going to attempt to argue with because if he did she would bring up _the homeless emo kid who was somehow affecting their relationship._ So he didn't.

  
"Hey.."

  
He smiled down at her, kissing her cheek gently. Don't get him wrong, he did like Nyma. She was smart, talented, and had this... 'attractive energy' that drew you toward her. She was the whole package and any guy would be lucky to be with her. Any. Guy.

  
"Blue? You there?"

  
"Huh?"

  
Lance looked down at Nyma, who was waving a hand in his face.

  
"You were zoning out there. Everything alright?"

  
"Oh... yeah just uh? Thinking about today... gotta go meet Hunk later for our project."

  
Lance got up, limping on his foot.

  
"And stuff for dance class."

  
"You mean ballet?"

  
"Yep! Ballet."

  
Nyma sat up, rubbing her head, and frowning.

  
"What about us? We're supposed to be hanging out tonight, remember?"

  
"Damn, babe. I cant, I'm pretty swamped. Not to mention writing these new songs."

  
Nyma frowned, laying her head back on the pillow.

  
"Well... if you say so..."

  
Lance changed into clean clothes, and walked into the bathroom, changing his glasses for contacts. He began brushing his teeth, and gathering up his stuff at the same time.

  
"You can stay here if you want. I told Hunk I'd meet him early soo..."

  
He rushed back into the bathroom, spitting into the sink and rinsing. He applied deodorant, and a few sprays of his new cologne (for Keith of course), grabbing one shoe and slipping it on.

  
"See you later for lunch! I swear these songs are worth the wait. You'll see."

  
He blew her a kiss, grabbed his crutches and rushed out the room.

  
"Phew..."

  
He crutched his way to the elevator, pressing the button. As it opened, he stepped in and pressed the 6 button. _bzz.._

  
"Hm?"

  
He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, looking at the lit screen.

  
**[6:29am - From Hunkules]**  
_Are you up yet? I've got so much done last night on accident!_

 **[6:30am - To Hunkules]**  
_What? How? Open your door._

  
Lance crutched out of the elevator, only going a few feet before stopping at Hunk's room. 6A. The door swung open, a hand reaching out to pull Lance inside.

  
"Whoa!"

  
The door closed and Hunk smiled at him.

  
"About time! Check this out!"

  
Hunk walked over to the bathroom area and opened the door. There, stood their project, tall and finished. Oh, and shiny.

  
"Hunk! Holy crow this is amazing!"

  
"I know, right? I can't wait to see the look on Pidge's face when we go to finals."

  
"Pidge?"

  
"Yeah, Pidge, who else? Oh and Keith too. That guy is going down."

  
Lance sat on Hunk's bed, ears ringing when Keith's name rolled off of Hunk's tongue.

  
"What's wrong with him?"

  
"What's _not_ wrong with him? The guy is weird. Sneaky. Mysterious. And I don't know how, but I've seen him before."

  
"Huh? Where?"

  
Hunk shrugged, rubbing his chin.

  
"I don't know. I've been trying to remember, but... I just can't. Anyway, we can't trust him. Or Pidge, but mostly him."

  
"Now you're being ridiculous, you don't even know him."

  
Hunk scoffed, turning to face Lance who was frowning.

  
"And _you_ do??"

  
"No, but-"

  
"Let me guess, he's different. Yeah, I've heard that before."

  
"But Hunk-"

  
"Listen, Blue. You're my best friend and I respect you and you're decisions but this? Him? I mean... I knew you cared about him at the hospital and all, but if you really want my opinion, I just think you should stay away from him-"

  
Lance stood up tall, holding his hand up to stop Hunk from talking.

  
"I don't think I asked for your opinion, actually. And I don't need it either. You can't control who I talk to and/or who I choose to care about?"

  
Hunk scoffed.

  
"What? I'm trying to look out for you!"

  
"Oh really?"

  
"Yeah! Since your past relationship went _so well_ last time!"

  
Lance balled his fists at his sides, mouth twisting in anger. Hunk's face softened and he sighed.

  
"Blue, wait, I didn't-"

  
"No.... It's fine. Really."

  
He spoke quietly, looking around.

  
"I should go.. got a lot to do today but I'll see you later."

  
"Blue."

  
Lance faked a smile and left the room, shutting the door.

  
**December 15  
8:37am**

It was a quiet study session. Keith didn't say much. Lance didn't say much. And it was freaky.

  
"Uh.... blue?"

  
Keith whispered, poking his arm. Lance blinked and looked up, meeting violet eyes.

  
"Huh?"

  
"You haven't said anything for... seven whole minutes."

  
"Really? Hm... sorry."

  
Silence again. Keith shut his textbook and waved his hand around in Lance's face.

  
"What happened, Blue?"

  
"Huh? Nothing?"

  
"Nothing like _nothing at all,_ or nothing like _something you don't want to talk about?_ "

  
"Mm the second one."

  
Keith nodded and sat back.

  
"Alright well... if you want to im-"

  
" _Here._ I know, Keith. Thank you."

  
Lance reached over and grabbed Keith's hand, threading their fingers together.

  
"Man, if I could reach across this table and kiss you right now, I would. So hard."

  
He blurted. Keith's eyes widened as his face stared to turn a bright pink.

  
"Ha. Tomato face."

  
"Shut up!"

  
Keith whisper yelled, frowning. He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest, earning a chuckle from Lance.

  
"Let's just... finish studying. I've got trig after this."

  
"Right. Let's go to that."

  
As the clock hit a certain time, everyone was rushing to their classes for their finals. Some had one final a day for the week which sucked, but Keith got lucky; having only 3 classes and a free period, AND one of those classes was ballet. So he only had two finals this week. Trigonometry and General Art. And of course, the easy one was first. Lance walked next to Keith, walking him to his Art class. Thy stopped in front of the door and stared at each other.

  
"Good luck in there. Don't go all emo and freak out."

  
Keith reached over and punched Lance's arm hard. He winced in pain, rubbing the spot.

  
"Ow!"

  
"Stop calling me emo, or I'll break your other ankle."

  
"Okay! Noted."

  
Keith looked around the hall for anyone in sight. He then leaned forward and planted a shy kiss to Lance's cheek. They both froze, and began to fluster, blushing like two idiots who secretly liked each other. Cause they were. Just two idiots who secretly liked each other.

  
"Uh.... f-for good luck.. today."

  
"Oh... thanks."

  
Keith walked into his class and Lance just stood there. He rubbed his cheek and crutched away, smiling like a big dopey kid in a candy shop.

  
By noon, Keith tried to find Shiro. He needed to talk to him about things. Recent things that kept popping up in his head no matter how hard he tried to shoo them away. And he looked everywhere. No sign. He gave up and decided to go to Allura. But all she wanted to do was get his measurements and touch his body! And that wasn't cool with him, so he ran, and ended up in the cafè. As he waited in line for a hot chocolate, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. _Glaring_. He turned and looked, noticing Rolo and Hunk.

  
"Oh great.... _those two_."

  
He ignored them and paid for his hot drink, walking off. They snickered and pointed toward him and he just turned up the collar on his crop jacket, making his way out.

  
As lunch rolled around and came to an end, Keith sat at some Brunch restaurant with Shiro, Pidge, and Coran, and listened as they discussed things like finals, the upcoming showcase, break. Shiro was going to meet Allura's father and was a little nervous. But Coran reassured him that he was in good hands and had nothing to worry about. Pidge was going home to her family and coming back to the school with Matt. Oh, and presents. And what was Keith doing you may wonder?? He was going to-

  
"Keith?"

  
He must've spaced out because Shiro was waving a hand in his face.

  
"You with us buddy?"

  
"Oh... yeah sorry I was just... thinking."

  
"Thinking or overthinking?"

  
Coran asked, sipping his coffee carefully.

  
"Very funny. I don't overthink. I think... just the right amount."

  
"Is this about break? Cause you can always come with me. You'd love my parents."

  
Pidge commented. Keith's eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

  
"Uh.. n-no thanks. I think I'm just gonna stay and.. enjoy the days off. I'm sure I'll find something to do."

  
"Like your new art job! How's that by the way?"

  
Pidge asked, excitedly. Keith scoffed, shrugging.

  
"So far I've been watching an instruction video on how to be a great teacher. Yawn."

  
"That's actually very important. Being a teacher means you need all the focus and patience you can possibly form. It takes a leader."

  
Keith rolled his eyes and ignored Shiro's little speech. His phone buzzed and he looked at it, the name **Lancelot** popping up on the screen.

  
"You're right. I'm gonna... get some fresh air. Excuse me."

  
He got up and exited the diner, walking outside into the cold air. He opened the text and read it.

  
**[12:45pm - From Lancelot]**  
_Just finished another final and I'm pretty sure I aced it thanks to those luscious lips of yours. Wanna meet up and give me some more?_

  
Ah. Blush.

  
**[12:46pm - To Lancelot]**  
_I'm eating lunch with Pidge and Shiro I can't just sneak away. They'll know something's up. Pidge already suspects something I think_

 **[12:47pm - From Lancelot]**  
_What do you mean suspects something?? Has she see us?_

 **[12:47pm - To Lancelot]**  
_It's hard to say anyone could've saw us. I think we should just keep our interactions to a minimum until break when everyone's gone_

  
Keith took a deep breath, frowning nervously.. why did he say that? It was true but why over text!? Idiot!

  
**[12:50pm - From Lancelot]**  
_Um... does this mean tomorrow's off too?_

 **[12:50pm - To Lancelot]**  
_Yea for now. I don't want to risk anything with Pidge down my back. Sorry_

  
Keith was pissed (as usual)! But it was for their own good.

  
**[12:52pm - From Lancelot]**  
_Hey, don't worry about it, emo. You're right. I'll just see you later._

  
Keith sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket. He wanted to see Lance but.. it was just too risky right now. He walked back inside and noticed dessert on the table. He sat down and looked at everyone.

  
"What's that?"

  
"It's celebratory pie! From working so hard."

  
Pidge spoke, mouth full. Keith stared at it, grabbing a fork.

  
"Looks great."

  
**December 15  
9:04pm**

Lance yawned, walking out of Iverson's class. His armpits were aching. His body was tired. Thankfully, school was pretty much over for break. The show was tomorrow and he was beyond nervous. For Keith.

  
**[9:07pm - To Mullet]**  
_Meet me in dance room ASAP_

  
The room was empty. Lance crutched in and set his crutches against the wall, hopping to the center of the room.

  
"Blue? What are you doing here?"

  
He looked up and saw Allura, peeking her head out of her office.

  
"Just going over some dance moves with mull- er Keith."

  
"Oh! Well where is he?"

  
Lance stretched and winced when he applied too much pressure on his foot.

  
"Uh... on his way."

  
"Wonderful."

  
Allura walked back inside her office, only to come out a few minutes later.

  
"Well while he's here, get his measurements and text them to me so I can adjust his costume. Oh and lock up when you're done, thanks Blue, Love you!"

  
"Wait, what-!"

  
Allura was gone. Lance bit his lip and sighed, sitting on the floor. There was a light knock on the door and he looked up, meeting eyes with Keith.

  
"Ok I'm here."

  
"Well hello to you, too."

  
Lance got up carefully, dusting off his butt. Keith walked in nervously.

  
"Ready to learn this dance again, mullet?"

  
"Fuck no. I'm exhausted.."

  
"Me too, but the show is a day away. I don't want you falling on your face."

  
Keith sighed and shrugged.

  
"Whatever. I'm only doing this for Allura."

  
"That's the spirit. Now do me a favor and grab that measuring tape over in the cabinet."

  
Keith walked over, grabbing the tape and coming back to hand it to Lance. Lance instructed him to remove his shoes, socks, and jacket to be Book. Keith insisted he leave his jacket on and if Lance asked him again he threatened to punch the daylights out of him. Lance thought it was hot! And.. scary. He started with measuring Keith's whole body, and sending the numbers to Allura. He measured his arms, neck, and ankles.

  
"Ugh, are we done?"

  
"Nope. Hold still."

  
Lance kneeled down, wrapping the tape around Keith's waist. He moved to measure the length of Keith's inner leg, and he jumped back.

  
"Whoa! Nope, too close. You're done."

  
"But I haven't-!"

  
Keith grabbed ahold of the tape, throwing it across the room.

  
"I said _you're done._ "

  
He frowned, deadpanning. That look sent a shiver up and down Lance's spine, and he nodded.

  
"O...kay then I guess that's that."

  
"Just turn on the stupid music so I can go."

  
"Whatever you say em-"

  
Keith latched onto the front Lance's shirt, pulling his close.

  
"You better not even think about finishing that sentence."

  
"I uh... I wasn't. I was going to say... _emoji_. Heh.."

  
He chuckled nervously. Keith let him go and removed his shoes. Then he began stretching.

  
"What's your... problem?"

  
"I haven't slept good in 3 days.."

  
"Well, why not?"

  
Lance grabbed the tiny remote off the floor.

  
"Because I've been busy. Anymore questions?"

  
"Nah, not right now. Moody."

  
"Then shut up and play the music."

  
Lance started the song, standing in the middle of the room.

  
"You're in the way."

  
"No I'm not. I'm Allura."

  
"Uh, no? You're not."

  
"I meant for you to practice. I'll be Allura."

  
"Then who will I be?"

  
Lance stared at Keith seriously.

  
"Are you joking? You're _you_."

  
Keith rubbed his neck, confused.

  
"Never mind, just do the dance."

  
The music started to play and Keith began to dance. He hit every move perfectly, with minor mistakes. Lance counted for him and managed to do the arm movements. When it was time for Keith and Allura's solo, Keith paused. Lance stopped the music and stared at him.

  
"Why'd you stop, that was awesome?"

  
"I.. didn't know what to do next."

  
"The steps?"

  
"No, with Allura."

  
"Dude, I told you I'm Allura. So whatever you'd do with her, you do to me. Like a replacement. Got it?"

  
"I think so."

  
Lance hit play and the music started. Keith walked behind him, wrapping his arms around his slender, warm body. He continued to dance by, behind, or around him. It ended with a lift and Keith went for it.

  
"Oh, wait you don't have to-"

  
Keith lifted Lance bridal style, into the air, and spun him around. Lance hung onto him tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

  
"Whoo!"

  
The two began laughing and Keith stopped, looking in Lance's eyes.

  
"How was that?"

  
"Perfect."

  
"This probably isn't the right time but... i'm.. sorry about our date.."

  
Keith mumbled. Lance reached his hand up, cupping his cheek.

  
"Ah, mullet! Don't be. Besides.."

  
He smirked.

  
"There will be plenty of opportunities to take _this_ sweet piece of candy, out."

  
He gestured to himself. Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes.

  
"Whatever."

  
He leaned down and connected their lips for a slow kiss. Lance's grip around Keith's neck tightened and they pulled away.

  
"I say I've got this dance down. You?"

  
"Agreed. How about we ditch this and go up to my room?"

  
Keith looked up, pretending to think.

  
"Do you have sandwiches?"

  
"Uh... no. But I can make some?"

  
Lance exhaled, chuckling. Keith's face grew red and he nodded.

  
"Uh... okay. Let's go."

  
He set Lance down and helped him into his crutches. He then grabbed both their bags and his shoes, and the two locked up, heading out.

  
"Pidge or Shiro around?"

  
"No. They both went back to his place to finish up some stuff for the.. competition."

  
"Ah. Right. Forgot you guys were doing that."

  
Lance spoke.

  
"Yeah.."

  
The rest of the walk and way up to Lance's room was silent. He unlocked the door and they both walked in. Keith shut his door and set their bags down, along with his shoes.

  
"Just uh.. make yourself comfortable. I need a shower."

  
"Okay. Thanks."

  
Lance nodded and crutched to the bathroom, shutting the door. Keith exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He walked over to the bed and sat down, tying his hair back into a pony tail. He put his head in his hands and sighed once more. He was tired from the rough week and needed sleep. But he had to keep Lance company. What person falls asleep being company? Rude. He heard the water start in the bathroom, followed by the door closing all the way.

  
"Maybe I can just... rest my eyes till he gets out."

  
Keith whispered to himself. He laid on his back, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

  
**December 15  
10:13pm**

" _Ah! Ow! Keith!?_ "

  
Keith rubbed his eyes, blinking them open. He heard the shower running and looked around the room, realizing that he fell asleep!

  
" _Keith? You there?_ "

  
"Uh y-yeah Blue! I'm here!"

  
He stood up, checking the time and sighed when he noticed he was only sleep for 3 minutes and was even more tired.

  
"Did something happen? You want me to go?"

  
"No! I-I slipped and fell! I need you to help me."

  
"What!? Me!?"

  
"Yes you, dummy, who else?"

  
"But what if I.."

  
Keith's face grew hot and his ears started to burn red, creeping down his neck.

  
" _See_ something?"

  
"Who cares!?"

  
Lance yelled. It was quiet for a few seconds.

  
"On second thought... you're right.. put something over your eyes!"

  
"Okay!"

  
Keith looked around Lance's room for something, anything to cover his face with. He found one of Lance's shirts, and ripped it hard.

  
"What was that!?"

  
"Shut up Blue!"

  
He tied the piece of cloth around his eyes, like a blindfold, and held out his arms.

  
"Okay I'm coming...? "

  
He walked slowly and carefully to the bathroom, following the sound of the running water. He used his hands to feel around and felt the shower curtain.

  
"Where are you?"

  
"Down here.."

  
Keith knelt down and felt a wet hand around his wrist. He grabbed onto it, and moved closer, wrapping Lance's wet arm around his neck.

  
"I got you."

  
They struggled for a bit, but eventually Lance was up.

  
"Wait!"

  
Keith stopped as Lance reached for his towel, wrapping it around his waist. They headed back into the room and fell on the bed together, breathing hard.

  
"Are... you okay?"

  
"Yeah, thanks to you."

  
Lance lifted the piece of cloth away from Keith's eyes and smiled.

  
"That was my favorite shirt you know?"

  
"Oh whatev- Hey? You're bleeding?"

  
"I am?"

  
Lance touched the top of his head, wincing in pain.

  
"Fuck! Ah... would you mind getting me the first aid kit? It's behind the bathroom mirror."

  
Keith got up and walked into the bathroom. Lance sat up and fixed his towel on tight around his waist. Keith grabbed the kit and came back in, only to freeze at the sight. Lance was right there. Only wrapped in a towel waist down. His slender body was golden brown; showing off his broad shoulders and somewhat toned stomach. His legs were hairy, but not by much and the hair there was brown like the hair on his head. His cast had a bag around it, and his hair dripped wet down his chest and back. He was so.... beautiful.

  
"Uh... mullet?"

  
"Huh?"

  
He snapped out of this thoughts, and noticed the kit was on the ground. His hands were sweaty and his face burned so much it felt like the entire room was on fire.

  
"You alright?"

  
"I'm fine!"

  
He yelled accidentally. He then cleared his throat and laughed nervously, picking up the kit.

  
"S-sorry... didn't mean to yell."

  
He walked toward the bed and handed the kit to Lance. He opened it and began taking out bandages.

  
"Can you get me some tissue?"

  
"Sure."

  
Keith walked into the bathroom and grabbed some tissue, walking back in the room and handing it to Lance.

  
"Thanks."

  
Keith stood there and watched as Lance took the tissue to his new scar, patting the blood away, and drying it with the tissue. He then took the large bandage he made out of a few tiny ones and pressed it to the scar, covering it up.

  
"All better."

  
He smiled, looking upward to meet Keith's eyes.

  
"Wow. How'd you learn to do all that?"

  
"When you've got damn near a million siblings? It's mandatory."

  
Keith nodded, frowning a little. Lance reached out and grabbed his cold hands.

  
"Thanks for helping me."

  
"Oh... don't mention it."

  
"Heh. My hero."

  
He pulled Keith down and crashed their lips together. They moved against one another's smoothly, as Lance moved his hands up to tangle them in Keith's mullet. He tugged it gently, earning a moan from Keith, who bit on his lip in response.

  
"Mm... that's hot."

  
Lance mumbled against Keith's lips. Keith smirked. His eyes caught glimpse of Lance's bare torso, wanting to touch him all over. Lance noticed Keith's wandering eyes and smirked.

  
"Hey mullet? My eyes are up here."

  
"Uh..."

  
Keith stood there, turning two shades darker. Lance just laughed and looked around.

  
"I'm kidding. But I should get changed so, if you don't mind.."

  
"Y-yeah... ok."

  
Lance watched as Keith hesitated then headed for the door, walking out. He sighed in relief as his own face began to heat up.

  
"Fuck, he was really checkin me out wasn't he?"

  
He whispered to himself, taking a breath. He then hopped up, and limped to his closet, pulling out a large t-shirt, along with his blue sweats. He quickly applied some deodorant, a little cologne and proceeded to remove his contacts and put his glasses on.

  
"Okay!"

  
Keith walked back in, closing the door behind him. His nose wiggled and he frowned.

  
"Did you put on the tacky ass cologne again? It fucking stinks."

  
"You'll get used to it. So? Wanna watch a movie or what?"

  
"Movie?"

  
Lance nodded.

  
"Yeah, I got Netflix on my laptop. Also some old movies I downloaded. I can make sandwiches and you can pick?"

  
"Yeah, okay."

  
A few minutes later, Lance had made cute little sandwiches for them to eat. But his nervousness got the best of him, and he dropped them. Keith said it was fine and decided to make a trip to the café, bringing back a pizza. One half cheese for Lance, and the other half vegan pepperoni for Keith. Lance managed to really straighten up his room, adding more pillows and blankets on his bed. He lit some Vanilla scented candles and turned off the lights, _praying_ it wasn't too intimate for this occasion. When Keith got back, he was surprised. Lance claimed it to not be a date, but just some one-on-one time for the two before break. Keith thought it was sweet and kissed his cheek, shyly. The two found a comfortable position on the bed (after 4 positions already) and Keith picked a movie. _The Mothman Prophecies,_ a 2002 movie.

  
"You're seriously picking this movie!? It's so lame and... lame!"

  
Lance yelled. Keith frowned.

  
"Obviously, you don't know what you're talking about, because Mothman isn't lame! You're lame."

  
Lance pretended to be offended, pouted a little, and then they made out. _Romantically_. When the 2 hour movie ended, most of the pizza was eaten and the box was moved to the ground. Lance closed his laptop, teasing Keith about the wack ass movie they'd just watched. Keith punched him in the arm and made him take it back, but Lance stood his ground! Until Keith punched him again and he took it back. They joked around, and Lance was super happy to see this side of Keith. The not-so-serious, not-always-frowning, not-so-emo side. His soft side. It was pure. He asked Keith to explain his theory about Mothman to him and he did, no hesitation. He talked on and on and on. Lance stared at him, listening at first and then not hearing a single word he said. He was too busy admiring Keith's _everything_. His face, his eyes. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about something he loved. That haircut that Lance used to hate so much, but now loved because it was Keith's style. He noticed he had the cutest ears a person could have. His semi swollen lips, so pink and soft and addictive. Both boys relaxed to the point where they were laying side by side, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck on the ceiling. Then.. it was quiet. The digital clock read 12:05am. Keith remembered being so tired for 3 days straight but now? Laying arms length across from Lance? He was wide awake...

  
"... i've never had a boyfriend before."

  
Keith spoke low. Lance looked over at him.

  
"What?"

  
"I'm.. not repeating it. It's embarrassing."

  
Lance sat up, leaning his back against the headboard.

  
"Are you serious?"

  
"Mhm."

  
"Well... that's not really embarrassing. Maybe you've never been subjected to a relationship before."

  
"I wouldn't know. I'm not exactly anyone's first choice. People back home used to look at me and... see me as a criminal. A monster."

  
Lance stared at Keith, feeling bad. And a little guilty.

  
"I was such an asshole to you when we first met."

  
"So?"

  
Keith looked over.

  
"So? I never even considered what you went through or could be going through. I just saw you as some poor boy who could be a threat to my reputation. And my school, and my friends.. but.."

  
He reached over, touching Keith's arm.

  
"You're the complete opposite."

  
He shrugged.

  
"If I ever made you feel like a nobody or like you were worthless? I'm sorry."

  
Lance's expression grew sad, his eyes loosing their glow. Keith sat up, frowning his face.

  
"No.. you never-"

  
"But if I did? I'm sorry.. there's so much I want to say but I... i-"

  
"Lance."

  
Keith faced his body toward him, and grabbed his warm, soft hands.

  
"I get why you did what you did. I thought the same of you. But I'm stronger than I look. Yeah, I've been through... a lot. And maybe one day I'll tell you about it. But don't blame yourself for anything that's happened between us. I mean.. look."

  
Keith gestured to the space between them.

  
"If someone would've told me I'd be sitting in my rival's room, in his bed, laughing and talking all night until damn near one in the morning? Having a great time? I'd stab them with my knife."

  
Lance chuckled.

  
"We wouldn't be where we are now if it weren't for you stepping up and.. being my friend."

  
"Really?"

  
"Mhm."

  
"But what about all those awful things I said and did to you?"

  
"I've learned to let bygones be bygones. On _some_ people."

  
"Some?"

  
Keith moved his hand up to cup Lance's cheek.

  
"Only the ones I care about... sorta. Just a tiny bit."

  
"I _sorta-just-a-tiny-bit_ care about you too."

  
"Sure you do."

  
They moved close, Lance nuzzling his forehead against Keith's, and him reciprocating.

  
"You know? You're kinda ugly when you cry."

  
Keith joked, smiling just a little, and resting his hand on the nape of Lance's neck.

  
"Maybe, but _your_ ugly all the time."

  
"Oh, shut up."

  
Keith kissed Lance's lips gently, then with feeling. Next he was being laid back as Lance crawled on top of him, their kiss never breaking. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and deepened the kiss, turning it into a sloppily passionate, make out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!! Sorry I haven't posted! I've been super busy so please forgive me. Anyway yayyy! KEITH AND LANCE ARE GETTING CLOSER.


	43. Filling Allura's Shoes

**December 17  
6:00am**

_beep! beep! beep!_

  
Allura's hand came crashing down on her alarm clock.

  
"Ugh.."

  
She groaned, looking over. As her eyes caught sight, she chuckled, seeing Shiro fast asleep with his mouth open, snoring.

  
"Heh.. my sweetheart."

  
She kissed his forehead gently and slipped out of bed, tiredly. She was exhausted from staying up all night finishing things for the recital. Mostly Keith's costume. It took the longest because it was last minute, and Allura had to start over five times. Her fingers were all covered in band-aids from poking herself so much. But in the end? It was worth it because it was one of the best costumes she's ever made.

  
" _Princess..! Come back to bed.._ "

  
Shiro yelled, groggily.

  
"Ugh, no. We have to get up."

  
"No we don't... it's our day off!"

  
"Yours maybe, but not mine! I've got my recital tonight remember? Lots to do and I need all the help I can get so get up, please."

  
The bed creaked a few times, and there stood a tired Shiro, in nothing but his black boxers and a sock on his left foot. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, smiling Allura's way.

  
"Fine, only because you're my princess."

  
He walked over to her, leaning down to plant a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and rubbed his chin, which was full of stubble.

  
"And you're my champion. Who's getting a little stubble on his chin."

  
She leaned up and kissed his chin softly, watching a smile spread across his lips.

  
"Come on, let's get ready. Got a lot to do today. And dress warm! I heard it's going to be cold."

  
As they both finished getting ready, Allura grabbed her bag and headed for the door, Shiro close behind. As she opened the door, she found herself knocked down by a blanket of... snow?

  
"Ahh!!!"

  
She screamed.

  
"Allura!"

  
Shiro dove in and dragged her out by both her arms. Once out, she shivered, trying to remove the snow from the inside of her clothes.

  
**December 17  
6:25am**

Lance's eyes shot open as the vibrating feeling shook the bed. He looked around for his phone as it buzzed repeatedly.

  
" _Fuck... turn it off! I'm trying to sleep._ "

  
"Shut the hell up, emo! I'm looking for it!"

  
He reached under his pillow, and picked it up. It was Keith's phone. He read the name and reached over the bed to the floor, where Keith was sleeping.

  
"Ugh.... It's for you."

  
"Huh?"

  
Keith grabbed his phone and looked at the name.

  
**Robot Arm**  
_Incoming Call_

  
He got up and sat on the bed, answering the phone, tiredly.

  
"h...hello?"

  
" _Keith, sorry to wake you up so early but.. there's been a slight problem._ "

  
"Mhm. What's the uh... the problem?"

  
He nodded, yawning.

  
" _Have you been outside.. recently?_ "

  
"Shiro, I was sleep recently. Just get on with your point so we- I mean... I can go back."

  
As Shiro explained the situation, Keith grew more awake. It was serious now.

  
"Ugh, don't fucking lie to me..."

  
" _Watch your language. I'm serious._ "

  
"Well I-I can come get you guys-?"

  
" _Don't be silly. Listen.. it's up to you. And I know you don't like him, but you've got to work with Blue to her show all together._ "

  
"But Shiro-!"

  
" _You can do this. I'm counting on you. See you later._ "

  
Before Keith could say another word, the call was over. Lance yawned and stared at the back of Keith's messy hair, tired eyed.

  
"E...everything okay, there... hm?"

  
"Ugh... I don't know. Allura can't make it or something like that so we have to fill in for her."

  
Lance sat up, more awake.

  
"What?? No, she has to be here! The recital's _her_ thing! We can't just-"

  
Keith reached his finger up, covering it over Lance's mouth.

  
"Shut up. It's obvious she thinks we can do this for her, so we will. It's up to us until she gets here. Just chill."

  
He removed his finger from Lance's mouth, sighing.

  
"You know mullet, this is the second night in a row you've slept over. You don't think Pidge is wondering where you are?"

  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Besides... I've been having too much fun to care."

  
He turned and slowly crawled over to Lance, kissing his cheek.

  
"Well duh. Or else those _hickeys_ would say other wise."

  
"Yeah-! Whoa, what!?"

  
Keith hopped off the bed, running to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and darted his eyes to his spot covered neck.

  
"Blue!? What the fuck!? I thought I said NO marks!?"

  
"You did. But that was after I found out you covered me in them too."

  
Lance removed the blanket from around his body, exposing his neck, and shoulders.

  
"Oh.."

  
"Yeah _oh!_ So don't give me that bull, you emo freak."

  
"Fuck you."

  
Keith ran full speed and tackled Lance off the bed. They wrestled each other until their grunts turned into tired laughs.

  
"... too early for all this. I need sleep."

  
"Me too. But Allura is counting on us. So let's get going."

  
Lance got up careful of his foot, reaching his hand down to pick Keith up. They stood inches away from one another, Lance moving bangs away from Keith's face.

  
"I've got band practice in a little, but I'll get Hunk to help me for tonight."

  
"And I've got work to do with Pidge, and.. other shit. Text me if something goes wrong."

  
"Kay."

  
He leaned up that one inch, kissing Lance's cheek and rubbing it gently.

  
"Don't fuck anything up."

  
"Mm yes sir."

  
Lance smirked, raising his eyebrow. Keith pushed him aside and grabbed his stuff.

  
"What, no goodbye kiss?"

  
"Bye, Blue."

  
**December 17  
10:00am**

Pidge tightened a part of their project one last time.

  
"There. All done. We're so ready for tomorrow, Hunk and Blue better watch their backs."

  
"No kidding. You've really outdone yourself, Pidge."

  
Pidge smiled, sitting up.

  
"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you."

  
"Well, four hands are better than two."

  
Pidge got up, biting her lip.

  
"I've been thinking about this... Hunk is probably going to bring out the best this year so I was thinking we should do the same, and.. use Shiro this weekend."

  
"What!?"

  
Keith hopped up.

  
"We can't use Shiro! His prosthetic arm isn't even close to being done and it certainly won't be by tomorrow! This is cutting it way to close."

  
"But Keith think about it! We need to impress the judges! Start out with a big bang! Then ease up next year for the second half."

  
She shrugged, twiddling her fingers together. Keith sighed, shrugging.

  
"Hey... this is your chance to shine. Your chance to win. Do whatever you think is right and I'll be next to you the whole time."

  
Pidge nodded, smiling wide.

  
"Really? You mean it?"

  
"Yes. I mean it."

  
"Then its settled. I'll text Shiro and see if we can meet up later."

  
"Oh.. I forgot.."

  
"Uh oh... what's wrong?"

  
Keith rubbed the back of his neck, sitting on his bed.

  
"He's not gonna make it. The weather's pretty bad apparently. Or something."

  
"What!?"

  
Pidge rubbed her temples in circles.

  
"Alright. We can do this. We'll just work with what we have. I can call Coran, order some pizza's and we can work all night. Sound good?"

  
"Yeah.. Sounds great and all but I have somewhere to be.. tonight."

  
Keith walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Pidge followed.

  
"If you don't wanna hang out, that's fine."

  
"What? That's not it at all."

  
He walked passed her and to the closet, where his clothes were hung up. He grabbed his clothes for the day, and borrowed a scarf from Pidge.

  
"Then what it is? Cause you've been blowing me off like crazy!"

  
"That's not true! I've been busy, ok?"

  
"With what!? Soccer is over, the shop is being rebuilt? You only work at your new job in the mornings! What else is there for you to do to the point where you don't even come back anymore?"

  
Keith stared her down, looking into her bronze colored eyes.

  
"All you ever do is sneak off places. No one knows where you are or what you're doing, and every time Shiro and I ask to hang out, _you_ blow us off."

  
"I do not!"

  
"Yes you do!"

  
The room was silent..

  
"I'm supposed to be your best friend, Keith."

  
"You are, you know that?"

  
"Then why is everything more important than me, now? Than _us?_ "

  
She sniffed.

  
"The only time I see you is if... I finish my shift at work and you go in, or if you stop by here for a sec, or if we pass each other.. but we don't hang out anymore."

  
"And I'm sorry for that but-"

  
Pidge scoffed.

  
"But what? There is no but. I've been nothing but a great person to you, and this is how you treat me? You go running off with... with _Blue McClain?_ "

  
That name rang throughout Keith's ears, and he flinched.

  
"Yeah. I've seen you with him a couple times."

  
"That doesn't mean anything!"

  
"Oh really?"

  
She folded her arms over her chest. Keith's face began turning red out of nervousness and he cleared his throat.

  
"Fine... I asked him to be my tutor for math. So he was helping me every chance he got, and helped me pass."

  
"Mhm."

  
"Uh... and then he broke his ankle, so Allura asked me to take his place in the... winter dance thingy."

  
"I did not know that. Congrats."

  
Keith frowned.

  
"It's nothing to be happy about. Anyway... that's uh.. that's it. He _was_ my tutor, and now he's just.."

  
"A friend."

  
"Acquaintance. Not a friend."

  
"Then how come you never answered my question when I asked if you had a crush on him?"

  
Yikes. This was getting bad. Keith walked to the bathroom and turned off the shower.

  
"B-because why would you ask me a dumb question like that?"

  
"Because I've seen this in movies and tv shows. The two "rivals" always end up becoming friends-"

  
"He's not my friend."

  
_He's my boyfriend!_ His mind screamed.

  
"Well they end up becoming whatever, and then they slowly fall in forbidden love and everyone hates it and blah blah blah."

  
"Well thank god this isn't some fucking tv show! This is real life! _My_ life. And I would appreciate if you didn't meddle."

  
Keith frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Pidge's eyes flashed anger, and she balled her fists.

  
" _Meddle?_ I don't _meddle_. I protect. I look out, and that's what I'm doing for you!"

  
"Who asked you to do that!? Not me!"

  
"That's what _friends_ do, Keith!"

  
Keith went to yell back, but he didn't have anything to say. Pidge stared at him. Her face was red, and her eyes were a little teary.

  
"I gotta go. Have fun tonight."

  
"No, Pidge! Please, wait-"

  
Before he could finish, Pidge was walking out the room. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

  
Throughout the rest of the day, Lance had things under control. Ish. After Keith left, Lance went down to the café and ate a big breakfast. 3 orders of eggs, 4 pieces of toast, some hash browns, and 13 fluffy, delicious waffles. Not to mention the big jar of orange juice he chugged. His belly was bloated; full. After, he went to band practice and played two of his new songs he wrote. Rolo and Nyma said they were great! Forgetting all about Keith, he invited them to the recital tonight and then out for dinner afterwards, his treat. Once that was settled, he met up with Hunk. They talked about stuff, and made up for the most part. Hunk was just a really really good friend. Lance asked for his help since their project for the showcase was done and done, and Hunk happily obliged, saying he would bring Nyma along for more help. "Perfect!" Lance commented. "The more help, the better!" Once that was over, it was barely noon. He took a quick bathroom trip, and headed over to the dance room. Girls were waiting. Have been waiting and once Lance arrived, it was time to began practice! He told them Allura's situation and said he had everything under control. Practice started, led by some girl he picked so he could make a call. The music was stopped and the room grew quiet for some odd reason.

  
"What's going on?"

  
He asked, limping out of Allura's office. There stood Keith, in his all black one pice outfit, with shorts over. He wore black socks, and tied his hair into a cute little pony tail. Lance thanked god Keith's outfit came with a turtle neck, otherwise those hickeys would be very questionable. He instructed Keith to stand in his spot and then started the music. Things were going so smoothly. So smoothly, Lance was shocked. He didn't need Allura after all. He had this down!

  
"Thanks everyone for actually showing up today. The show's gonna be epic, and Allura will be so happy! I hope everyone has a great break and uh... yeah. So see you all tonight."

  
The room broke out in claps, as everyone dispersed. Lance watched everyone go, including Hunk and Nyma, who he thanked with kisses to the cheek. Once the room was empty, he let out a long sigh, running his fingers through his short, brown hair. He limped back into Allura's office gathering his things, when a figure appeared in the corner of his eye. Before he could even register who it was, their lips were on his, kissing and tonguing him down. He kissed them back, and pushed them away, wiping his mouth. There stood Keith, frowning and smirking at the same time.

  
"Keith? What're you-"

  
"Do you seriously wanna talk _right now?_ "

  
Keith asked, staring him down. Lance thought about it.

  
"Good point."

  
Their bodies clashed together, as they began kissing again, harder. Keith's lips were very soft and Lance's tasted like cherries, which Keith loved. Next thing he knew, Lance was being pushed back onto Allura's desk. Keith hovered over him and smirked.

  
"So what brings you by, mullet?"

  
No response. He leaned down and kissed Lance's lips softly, before pulling away and staring at him.

  
"Not talkin' huh? That's cool.. But just remember that when-"

  
"Oh my god, just shut up already."

  
Lance chuckled, blowing a piece of Keith's bangs out of his face.

  
"Okay."

  
They were kissing again. Slower. Hotter. Lance ran his hands up Keith's neck, and tangled his fingers in his mullet, tugging gently. Keith ran his gloved hands up Lance's legs, hips, torso, and finally up into his shirt. His body was _extra_ warm now, hot to the touch, and a moan escaped Lance's mouth when Keith's thumb rubbed over his nipple. They each pulled away and looked at each other, both blushing red, until Keith did it again, this time on purpose. The reaction he got was surprising! Lance jolted a little, exhaling a breath. _'Was he enjoying this?'_ Keith thought and if so.. how? Being the inexperienced one of this _'fling'_ , he didn't know much about stuff like this. But once he learned that the little things he may do have reactions from both him and Lance, it grew a whole lot more intense. A whole lot more H-O-T.

  
"Keith.."

  
Lance whispered, pulling him down closer by the neck.

  
"D...Do it again...? Touch me..."

  
Before Keith had time to react, there was a knock on the door outside. They both scrambled away from one another, and panicked when the voice spoke. It was Nyma. Keith hid underneath the desk and Lance tried to keep his face and skin from turning beet red. Fail.

  
"Blue? You in here?"

  
"Uhh b-back here!"

  
Nyma walked in, smiling. Lance smiled back, wiping his forehead.

  
"You okay? You look a little.. red?"

  
"I'm fine, I-I promise."

  
"Well... alright. We're all ready to go, ready to help you for tonight. Meeting at Yellow Paladin. You still coming?"

  
Lance nodded, fixing some things on Allura's desk.

  
"Yes. I'll actually meet you guys there. Here."

  
He reached into his pocket and tossed her his car keys.

  
"You guys take my car. I hitch a ride."

  
Nyma stared at him for a while, then smiled.

  
"Alright. See you there."

  
She leaned over and kissed his lips. He kissed back and smiled. He loved her lips.

  
"Bye."

  
"Bye babe."

  
She walked out and that was that. Keith crawled out from the desk, dusting himself off.

  
"Uh..."

  
"Yeah... I'm uh.. gonna go. I need to see where Shiro is."

  
"Right. How bout I... walk you out?"

  
Keith nodded, fixing Lance's shirt. He helped him into his crutches and the two headed out, turning off the lights. They walked down the halls in silence, reaching a back EXIT door. When Lance pushed it open, they were blinded by a bright light. Keith squinted hard, it hurt his face. Once he regained his vision, his eyes widened, along with Lance's.

  
"Holy crow.. it... it snowed."

  
And snow it was. Inches of it. Piles of it. _Tons_ of it. Keith's never seen snow before. It was beautiful.

  
"Wow."

  
He whispered. Lance looked over, smirking at the look on Keith's face. It was really fucking _cute_. Pure. Innocent. Lance swore his heart stopped beating.

  
"... never seen snow I take it?"

  
He whispered in Keith's ear. Keith shook his head, speechless.

  
"Well.. Go touch it."

  
"Um.. okay."

  
They set their bags down, and Keith walked out. He watched as his feet became engulfed in the snow, no longer able to see. He looked up at the sky as snowflakes fell onto his face and into his hair. As he removed his gloves, a slow smile crept onto his face, turning into a wide one. He laughed and leaned down, touching the snow with his bare hands. Lance could only watch Keith, biting his lip in excitement for him. He was like a little kid; kicking and running around in the snow. He laughed when Keith accidentally tripped, and he was nowhere to be seen until he popped up, body covered from head to toe.

  
"This is amazing!"

  
Keith yelled, throwing snow up into the air.

  
"Come out here with me!"

  
"Uh.. can't. My cast will get soaked and I can't-"

  
"Blue."

  
Keith frowned. Oh no, his smile was gone. Lance sighed, rubbing his neck.

  
"Fine. Help me at least."

  
Keith ran over, helping Lance into the snow. They played and laughed and kissed. Lance was happy that Keith was smiling. Until people were coming... Keith looked up and saw other students all around joining in playing and laughing. His smile disappeared and he sighed.

  
"Keith, we can't-"

  
"I know. I'm gonna go. But um... thanks.."

  
Lance smiled and reached his hand up to rub it through Keith's now wet hair. He pulled him close by his neck and kissed his frozen lips. Keith, of course, kissed back and brought his cold hands up to Lance's warm face. They stayed like this for a while. Just kissing. Savoring each other's company and taste and warmth.

  
"Mmm..."

  
Lance pulled away, fluttering his eyes open. Keith's followed shortly after.

  
"See you tonight... mullet."

  
"Yeah. Maybe."

  
He bit his lip, and walked back inside. Lance watched him, waiting for him to turn around. It was significant for the other to turn when the other walked away. It was like a... _one last look before you leave_ kinda thing. An _I hope to see you later_ thing. It was _their_ thing. And Keith did; he turned around, waving goodbye. Lance smiled and nodded and watched as he left.

  
Meanwhile Shiro wasn't getting any reception on the roof. He moved around carefully and held his phone higher, yet? Nothing.

  
"Anything!?"

  
Allura yelled from the ground.

  
"Nope! Nothing!"

  
"Ugh! Well be careful coming down!"

  
He was extra careful. Once he was down, he readjusted his beanie and scarf, rubbing his hands together.

  
"This is bad, Shiro. I needed to be at the school six hours ago. I have a show to put on and I can't just... leave Keith and Blue in charge! They'd slit each other's throats!"

  
"I'm sure their just fine. Keith wouldn't let me or you down. He knows how important this is to you."

  
Shiro made his over to Allura, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her head and smiled.

  
"Now let's see if we can get signal from over there."

  
**December 17  
5:30pm**

Keith stepped out of his second shower that day, wrapping a towel around his waist. He cleared the mirror of its fog and stared at himself. He had new scars now. Love bites. _Hickeys_. They were a deep shade of purple and looked like bruises. He touched one and winced; still sore. A good kind of sore though. He's only had hickeys one other time, but not like this. These were much different. Now his eyes moved to his scars. And last night in Lance's bed. He remembers.

  
_Lance was in the middle of sucking his sweet spot and tried to pull Keith's shirt collar down to suck on his {as Lance would say but never seen} beautiful collar bones. But failed when Keith stopped him._

_  
"What's wrong?"_

_  
He asked concerned, meeting his eyes with Keith's._

_  
"Uh... i-its nothing. Really. Sorry."_

_  
That earned an exhaled chuckle from the Cuban boy laying on top of him._

_  
"Don't be sorry. I get it. Want me to stop?"_

_  
Keith shook his head, running his gloved hand through Lance's hair._

_  
"No."_

  
He smiled to himself, remembering those events. Things were getting serious now. Fast. Pretty soon, they were gonna be secretly dating for one month. And Pidge was right on their tail. Maybe this is all too much..

  
"Is it?"

  
He asked himself, running a hand through his long hair. As he walked into the room, he grabbed a pair of his cleanest clothes and put them on; a long sleeve black shirt with his dark grey skinny jeans, his boots and gloves. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room, locking the door. He then tried to call Pidge 4 times. No answer aka avoidance. Whatever. He called Shiro, and it went straight to voice mail on the first ring. Hm. Keith made his way down the steps, tying his hair into a ponytail. He walked outside and approached his beautiful.. frozen bike.

  
"Aw, what!?"

  
He stared at Lil Red. The handlebars had icicles hanging down from them, and the seat was frozen solid. Looks like he's hitching a ride. Just then, Hunk walked by, trudging through the snow.

  
"Hunk! Hey, buddy!"

  
Hunk looked at him, rolling his eyes.

  
"Great... What do _you_ want?"

  
"Uh..."

  
Keith rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"Okay look. I.. I know you probably hate me-"

  
"Not probably."

  
Hunk cut him off, frowning. Keith frowned in return and sighed.

  
"Are you gonna let me talk?"

  
"Hm, let me think? No. I have places to be and people to see and by _people_ I mean my friends."

  
And with that, Hunk was walking away, adjusting the beanie on his head.

  
"Well fuck you."

  
He mumbled angrily, walking back inside. There had to be a way for him to get to Shiro. But what? How? He gasped silently, pulling out his phone and making a call. In 20-30 minutes, he was on his way to Shiro's house. Sitting in the passenger seat of a dark red truck. Coran's' truck to be exact. Keith rubbed his arms, shivering from the cold leather seats and the cold from outside.

  
"Not used to the cold huh?"

  
Coran asked, smiling over at Keith.

  
"N-no... I'm n-not... it's freezing in h-here."

  
"You'll get used to it, trust me."

  
"W-w-whatever.. I've tried to reach S-Shiro all day. Nothing."

  
Coran turned a corner, driving more slow.

  
"It's probably the weather. Wasn't supposed to snow until next week."

  
"Huh.."

  
Keith sat back once the warm air of the heater hit his body. He wished he was laying with Lance right now. That warm body would warm him up so fast. He smiled just thinking about it. About _him_. Coran looked over and smiled himself.

  
"Someone's happy I see."

  
Keith froze in place. He slowly glanced over at Coran who chuckled.

  
"Oh.. um.. I guess. Not really."

  
"Hm. Has anyone ever told you that you're not a very good liar?"

  
"Wha-!"

  
Keith stopped himself, frowning.

  
"I..."

  
"Just spill it already. Or I'll have to assume you gave yourself _those..._ things there."

  
Coran reached over and poked Keith's neck. He winced and cursed under his breath. Mental note: COVER HICKEYS. He covered his neck with his hand and blushed embarrassingly. Then he sighed, outed.

  
"Ok."

  
The whole car ride was filled with Keith's voice. He blabbed and told everything that's been going on for a few weeks. He didn't mean to go into details, but he couldn't help it! It was exciting telling SOMEONE about what he's feeling for the first time.. Coran seemed to eat every detail up, gasping on surprising parts and laughing on funny parts and clutching a hand over his heart dramatically when he thought something was cute. Keith even laughed, telling him crazy things Lance has done, or his corny, horrible jokes he tells when the two of them are alone, and how he laughs anyway out of sympathy. After a while, it was quiet. Coran was soaking everything in. Keith looked around, recognizing the neighborhood.

  
"Um..."

  
He spoke, voice a little hoarse from talking SO much.

  
"Listen.. please don't tell anyone. Especially Shiro and Pidge. I've never had... anything like _this_ before. I've never even had a friend like Pidge or a... brotherly figure like Shiro and if I loose them.."

  
He frowned his face hard, stopping. Coran patted his shoulder, and flashed him an understanding smile.

  
"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. You have my word."

  
**December 17  
5:30pm**

Lance's hand was burning. He closed his journal and slipped it back under his pillow. He wrote 4 pages front and back in 6 minutes. Record. His phone had been blowing up all day with texts from Benji. They were both keeping each other in their own loops, which was good. He couldn't wait to see him and his whole family. He needed to go shopping asap. This year, he was going to put his knitting skills to work and knit everyone something nice. Yep. That's it. There was a knock on his door. He groaned and got up, limping to it. As he opened it, he was attacked by a mouth on his. Their lips tasted of strawberries and lemons, and it was a gloss. He fell back and examined the person. It was Nyma. She pulled away and laughed, and he smirked.

  
"Well hello to you too."

  
"Hi blue. Sorry. I've been missing you."

  
He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and nodded.

  
"I missed you too, but.. did you have to tackle me down? My head hurts now."

  
"Oops sorry I-!"

  
She froze, eyeing Lance's neck.

  
"What are _those?_ "

  
"Huh?"

  
Lance played, trying to cover his neck.

  
"You heard me! Are those hickeys!?"

  
"Now listen, Nyma I-"

  
"Ugh!"

  
She got up, balling her fists. Lance stood up shortly after, carefully.

  
"I can't believe you would do this to me!"

  
"Just hear me out!"

  
"WHAT!?"

  
She yelled, stomping her foot on the floor.

  
"I... had a little party. Accidentally got drunk. And the next thing I know, I'm covered in hickeys!"

  
"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

  
She deadpanned.

  
"Well... yeah. I do."

  
She was silent for a while.

  
"Who's party?"

  
"Um.. you don't know her. It was out of town."

  
Nyma scoffed, rolling her eyes.

  
"Whatever. I'm out of here."

  
"Aw come on!"

  
He grabbed her arm and she pulled it away.

  
"Where're you going!? What about my show!?"

  
"Fuck your show!"

  
Nyma stormed out, slamming the door. She pulled out her phone and called Rolo.

  
" _Hello?_ "

  
He answered on the third ring.

  
"Hey. We've got a problem."

  
" _What do you mean? You mean with him?_ "

  
Nyma chuckled in anger.

  
"Yep. With him."

  
**December 17  
6:00pm**

There was so many seats in the theater. Why were there so many fucking seats in the damn theater!?

  
"One hour till showtime, everyone!"

  
A guy from production called. KEITH WAS A NERVOUS MESS. He's never done anything like this before. He's never danced in front of an audience that wasn't 18 something people. This was 100. And plus.

  
"Ugh."

  
He clutched his stomach, not knowing if he needed to shit or vomit. Or both. He couldn't do this.

  
"Oh fuck, I can't do this. What was I thinking!?"

  
" _Heh. You probably weren't. With that mullet and all._ "

  
Keith turned around and was met with icy blue eyes.

  
"You were filling in for a stupid clumsy Cuban who fell off his roof."

  
"Only because he was talking to me all night long."

  
Lance smiled gently, readjusting the crutches underneath his arms.

  
"There'd be no show without you, mullet."

  
"Ha. Yeah right."

  
Lance went to speak when he was being pulled in the direction away from Keith. Keith was being pulled as well, watching as their distance grew.

  
"Hey!? What the fuck!?"

  
" _Sorry! We've got to get you into your costume!_ "

  
He recognized their voice and frowned.

  
"But-"

  
" _No buts, Keith! I've been working on this for a long time!_ "

  
Back in the dressing room, Keith examined his outfit. It was ridiculous. It looked nothing like the others he saw. It showed off his legs, which he hated, and his arms. Which he.. hated. His eyes flashed down to his wrists and he froze. Scars.

  
" _Knock knock! Everything alright in there?_ "

  
He jumped at the sound of Allura's voice.

  
"Uh... y-yeah! I'm-I'm coming."

  
As he walked out, Allura squealed; her work was perfect.

  
"Oh my gosh! This is brilliant!"

  
"Far from it.."

  
Keith mumbled, trying not to think about all the wrong ways his leotard was rubbing him. He got a better glimpse at all the rhinestones on the suit, and sighed. _Ridiculous_.

  
"Oh cheer up, you look great! I couldn't have done all this without you, you know?"

  
He nodded, face softening.

  
"Thank you so much."

  
She hugged him tightly, and pulled away, kissing his cheek gently.

  
"Let's go."

  
It was finally, OFFICIALLY TIME for the show to start. The seats were filled and it was loud. Everyone in the show was gathered in the dance studio, going over things. Allura had apologized for not being there the whole day and thanked Lance and Keith for 'holding down the fort.' Lance flashed her a smirk followed by his famous finger guns. Keith rolled his eyes, uncomfortable. After her inspiring speech everyone rushed out to take their places on the stage. Except Keith who was now nowhere to be found. Allura walked around the back and when she found him, Lance was.. already there.

  
"Oh no. What are those two arguing about now?"

  
She stood there watching. Lance moved awfully close, backing Keith into the wall. His face and neck were flushed red as Lance hovered over him. Keith's frown slowly turned into a smirk.

  
"Huh?"

  
Allura was confused. Why was he so close? She went to walk over to break them up, but stopped shortly after. Her eyes widened at the scene and her breath caught in her throat.

  
_Keith and Lance..... they were... they were kissing._

  
Right there in front of her! And this wasn't like any sort of kissing. They were going at it, like wild animals! Allura covered her mouth with her hand and backed away quickly.

  
"What the hell was that!?"

  
She whispered, walking away. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't worry about that right now. She had a show to put on. This was _her thing_ after all.

  
"Okay..."

  
She took a deep breath, faked a smile, and walked onto the stage.

  
"Hello everyone and welcome to VA's winter recital. Um.."

  
She paused.

  
"This year's show is the story of The Nutcracker and The Mouse. We worked really hard on this and so.. I hope you all enjoy."

  
The audience clapped and Allura exited the stage. All the dancers walked on and she waited to for her cue. The music started and dancers began dancing. A little after a minute, Allura ran on along with Keith. She flinched when his hand wrapped around her waist and they circled one another. They continued to dance around one another in a series of turns, twists, and lifts; their legs and one another, before parting ways to opposite ends of the stage. Allura wasn't doing good. She couldn't focus causing her to tense every time Keith touched her. She prayed to get her shit together before their big lift toward the end of the performance.

  
_______________________________

  
Keith was sweaty in all the wrong places. But he was doing pretty good. So he thought. The big lift was coming and he was nervous. All those eyes on him. It was dumb. Why were they looking at him like that? And why was this show so long? He sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

  
"Just one more hour."

  
He adjusted his outfit, shifting uncomfortably. He peeked out from behind the curtain at all the faces. All the eyes. Uh oh. There's that feeling again. That vomit/shit feeling coming from his stomach. His eyes landed on the audience again, this time seeing Lance. Their eyes locked and Lance smirked, wrapping his arm around Nyma and kissing her face. Keith frowned and slowly walked on stage, waiting for his solo duet with Allura.. He waited.... and waited... until she walked on. Keith smiled nervously toward her as they met in the middle of the stage. The music was a little off so they improved until it was right. He then lifted her into the air and spun her slowly. His eyes closed for a brief moment, before letting Allura down in his arms, bridal style. Their noses touched and she pulled away, not meeting his eyes. The rest of the cast came onstage and ran around them. Now was Keith's chance while the audience could barley see them.

  
"What's the hell is wrong with you!?"

  
He yelled over the loud music.

  
"Not now, Keith! Focus!"

  
They stopped running and Keith wrapped his arms around Allura for the finishing pose. Everyone else stopped, posed, and the music stopped as well, ending the play. Everyone rose to their feet in a standing ovation, clapping and cheering. The cast on stage bowed and the _ridiculous_ play was over. People threw flowers on the stage but that didn't stop Keith from rushing off anyway. He walked to the dance room, grabbing his stuff and leaving.

 

Surreal.  
The only word to describe Keith's new life. Everything was so... cold. And not because he was walking through the snow. He zipped up his black hoodie, and looked toward at the sky. It was dark; a smokey color. The stars glistened bright and a he sighed, adjusting the the hood over his head. Then he heard footsteps. He turned around and there stood Lance. It was quiet as they stared at one another.

  
"You uh..."

  
Lance began, breaking eye contact.

  
"Did great.. tonight.."

  
Keith frowned, rolling his eyes.

  
"Please don't remind me."

  
"That was a compliment."

  
Silence. Lance exhaled a chuckle and adjusted himself on his boot. Keith noticed he didn't have his crutches and shook his head.

  
"You're gonna get your cast wet, rich boy."

  
"Then I guess you'll have to carry me."

  
"Huh?"

  
Lance leaped into Keith's arms, almost knocking him to the snow covered ground. Keith grunted in shock and held Lance in his arms.

  
"Look, you're cradling me. In your arms."

  
"Un-fucking-believable."

  
Keith scoffed, carrying Lance toward a bench. They sat down together, side by side. Lance couldn't stop smiling as he and Keith moved closer to one another. Lance laid his head on top of Keith's, and intertwined their fingers.

  
"Hey, mullet?"

  
".. yeah?"

  
"I..."

  
Lance stopped, his heart dropping to his stomach.

  
"I.. uh.. never mind."

 

He mentally slapped himself in the head and closed his eyes, only focusing on his racing heartbeat. Keith nodded confusedly, ignoring it. They moved closer to one another getting warmer in the cold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH SO MUCH IS HAPPENING! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Keith's outfit: http://www.auroradancewear.co.uk/acatalog/salina_leotard_men.jpg


	44. Showcase

**December 18  
10:00am**

Keith had a headache, uncontrollable bed head, and major bags beneath his eyes. Tired wasn't even a good word to describe what he was. The bright lights and crowdedness made Keith wish he was dead. Alongside him were Shiro, Coran, Matt, and Pidge; just as tired. They were all in matching red shirts and hats that read 'TeamGarrison.' There were a lot of different teams and colors here, but the only ones that mattered was their team. Because they were going to advance. No matter how tired, grumpy, and hungry they were.

  
"Anyone want coffee?"

  
Shiro asked, scratching his chin. Everyone mumbled different things and Keith agreed to go with him. They walked over to an area that had a table with coffee, doughnuts, and other snacks for the day. Keith grabbed the food while Shiro grabbed the drinks.

  
"What're your plans for winter break?"

  
Keith asked, monotone.

  
"Well I'll be meeting some of Allura's family so.. there's that.."

  
"Wow. You nervous?"

  
Shiro shrugged a little, swallowing.

  
"No? I mean... Should I be..?"

  
Keith just chuckled, walking ahead of him.

  
"Keith? Wait, answer me!"

  
As they walked to their assigned table, setting the food down. Keith's phone vibrated in his pocket and he grabbed it, reading the name on the dimly lit screen.

  
**Text Message**   
_Lancelot_

  
He quickly opened it.

  
**[10:15am - From Lancelot]**   
_Hey, are you here yet?_

**[10:15am - To Lancelot]**   
_Unfortunately why?_

**[10:16am - From Lancelot]**   
_Wanna see you. Meet me._

  
Keith looked around to see if anyone was staring at him. Then he looked around for Lance. No sign.

  
**[10:17am - To Lancelot]**   
_You just saw me yesterday_

**[10:17am - From Lancelot]**   
_Come on! Nyma keeps trying to make out with me but all I can think of is YOU ;)_

  
A blush slowly crept up on Keith's cheeks, spreading to his ears.

  
**[10:18am - To Lancelot]**   
_Ok 1. Ew and 2. Eww_

**[10:18am - From Lancelot]**   
_You weren't saying ew when I was giving you all those hickies now were you?_

  
That's it. Keith was blushing now. All over. He readjusted the scarf around his neck, and sighed.

  
**[10:18am - To Lancelot]**   
_ugh. when and where_

  
Lance was probably smirking evilly now.

  
**[10:19am - From Lancelot]**   
_Bathroom towards the back. Right now._

  
Keith sighed, trying not to look to suspicious. He stood up, clearing his throat.

  
"Uh... 'scuse me. Gotta drain it."

  
He walked away quickly, through crowds of people, heading toward the back. Once he reached the bathroom, he looked around slowly and whispered.

  
"Blue? psst! I swear if you- WHOA!"

  
Immediately he was pulled into a stall and slammed into the door as it closed. He looked up to see Lance smirking, and before he could say anything, Lance's lips were on Keith's own, in a slow, heated kiss. Lance pulled away and chuckled.

  
"Hey, mullet. You look like shit. Miss me?"

  
Keith scoffed.

  
"Oh okay. Says the one who wanted to get away from his psycho girlfriend to see me? Yeah. _I so_ missed you."

  
Lance bit on his lower lip, staring into Keith's eyes. Keith moved up and connected their lips together. He reached up and tangled his hands into Lance's hair as they progressed into a slow makeout. Their breaths grew rapid and hot, filling up the bathroom stall. Lance moved down to pepper tiny kisses to Keith's neck, basking in the breathy sounds that exited Keith's mouth.

  
"Mm... Keith..?"

  
He mumbled, still kissing his neck. Keith hummed in response.

  
"Come with me to see my family for break."

  
It was more a statement than a question. He felt Keith's breath stop and then his arms pushing him back.

  
"What?"

  
Lance stood there, staring at him. Keith blinked a few times in a row, waiting for an answer.

  
"I'm... I'm not repeating myself."

  
"Okay then. The answer is no."

  
Keith turned to open the stall, but was stopped by Lance grabbing his hand.

  
"Wait! Can you at least hear me out?"

  
"Nope. Bye."

  
Keith tried again, only to be stopped.

  
"Just listen to me? Please?"

  
There wasn't a response but Lance took that as a sign to keep talking.

  
"I'm leaving tomorrow with Hunk. For 3 whole weeks. I can't just... NOT see you for 3 weeks. And I know you can't either.."

  
Keith went to speak but was cut off.

  
"So if you come with me, we can hang out. I can show you all around LA, and take you to some of my favorite places on earth! And I can finally take you out on a real first date."

  
That made both boys blushed for some reason. Keith made eye contact with Lance, who poked out his bottom lip. He sighed and blew the bangs free from his eyes.

  
"God, I hate you."

  
Lance smiled wide and took a deep breath to say something, but Keith grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks together.

  
"Don't. Say. Anything. It's a _maybe_."

  
"Maybe as in... yes?"

  
Lance asked between his pinched, flustered cheeks. Keith sighed once again, shaking his head.

  
"No. Maybe as in _maybe_."

  
Keith let go and the two stared at each other. Lance had this stupid smirk on his face that made Keith want to punch him, but at the same time kiss him harder than he's ever kissed him. Lance exhaled a chuckle and rubbed Keith's cheek.

  
"Just come down on Thursday and however you choose to come; plane, car, train, your death mobile..."

  
"Very funny."

  
Keith frowned.

  
"Well whatever way? I'll pay for you. Alright?"

  
"I don't need your pity money."

  
"What? It's not _pity_ money? I want to make sure you get there safely! You're an emo, hothead! Who knows what'll happen to you."

  
Keith punched Lance's chest gently and rolled his eyes.

  
"Fuck you. I'm not emo."

  
"Whatever, ok? My friends will be gone by Thursday so it'll be just me and my family. I'm inviting you to come and spend the holidays with us. We'll play games and go shopping, and I'll get to spend time with you not inside a stinky bathroom stall!"

  
That made Keith smile. He placed his hand on the nook of Lance's neck, and shrugged.

  
"You're very persuading."

  
"I know. It's part of my charm that you like so much."

  
Lance smirked, raising his eyebrow. Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"I'm still not saying yes but... it's very tempting."

  
"Well it wouldn't be fun without my hot..."

  
Lance leaned closer.

  
"..emo.. boyfriend."

  
Their lips connected in a sweet kiss that only lasted 3 seconds. Lance groaned when Keith pulled away. His face and ears were red.

  
"You think... I'm hot?"

  
"Yes, now do you really wanna talk? Or kiss me?"

  
Keith shrugged.

  
"Hm.... I'd rather talk."

  
They both laughed, coming back together for another kiss, this time turning into a makeout. Their lips moved carefully around one another's, slicked wet and hot breathed. It was getting awfully hot in here, and things were staring to get a little... tight. Next thing Lance knew, their jackets were coming off. Keith noticed his exposed neck, and melted right there from his good his hickies looked. Lance removed Keith's scarf all the way and admired his day old hickies that were already fading. Keith carefully switch places with Lance, pinning him against the door. Lance's eyes widened and he bit his lip absentmindedly. Their lips were crashing again, hotter and harder. Their hands roamed one another's body until Keith's found their way up Lance's shirt; feeling and loving every inch of his warmer than warm torso. A quiet moan slipped from Lance's mouth and Keith pulled away from his lips, blushing. The two stood there, so close they could hear their rapid heartbeats. Lance sighed, pressing his forehead against Keith's.

  
"Your... fingers are cold."

  
Keith stared up at him. There's so much he wants to say right here, and right now. But it'd probably ruin... THIS. Lance moved the bangs from Keith's face, and stared back at him.

  
"Please say you'll come on Thursday."

  
Keith connected their lips once more, and pulled away.

  
"I've got a competition to win. See ya later."

  
Lance chuckled and watched closely as Keith wrapped his scarf back around his neck, unlocked the stall and washed his hands. Then he walked out. Lance did the same only a few minutes later, walking to his side of the building. His shirt was blue, representing Team Voltron.

  
"Hey bud, there you are. Everything alright?"

  
Hunk commented as he watched Lance come back.

  
"Yep. Got any gum?"

  
He reached into his pocket and handed Lance a piece. He unwrapped it and threw it into his mouth.

  
"Where's Allura?"

  
"Oh uh... she went to go see Shirogane. Rolo and Nyma went to go get more snacks. I've been adding a few more touches to our beautiful project. Our _Druid robot._ "

  
There stood the 5'10 robotic figure. It was gray with purple designs up its body. Lance's mouth gaped open as he stared in awe.

  
"Hunk. You are the smartest, most beautiful person I'll ever know."

  
Hunk chuckled, patting Lance's shoulder.

  
"Thank you, but let's not get carried away, there. How's the boot?"

  
"Man, it's a hassle.. But it's better than those crutches. You ready to see your family?"

  
Hunk nodded, smiling wide.

  
"Yes! I'm so excited! Oh, yours too. Their great."

  
"Yeah... I just hate every time you come around they bring up... you-know-who."

  
Lance's face softened and he rubbed the back of his neck. Hunk put his arm around him and brought him close.

  
"It'll be fine. You'll be fine. They'll be fine. Besides, we won't be there half the time! LA has all the best clubbing spots and you're the best dancer I know."

  
Lance smiled again.

  
"Oh. Yeah?"

  
"Yep. And I know that boot isn't gonna stop you from partying. Is it?"

  
"Psh... this old thing? Please."

  
Lance smirked. Hunk smiled and nodded, patting his back and walking away. Lance took a seat and sighed. What if his friends find out about Keith? What if Keith finds out things, too? Hopefully this doesn't bite Lance in the ass.

  
Keith yawned again. His head was throbbing and he needed coffee. Coffee that didn't taste like shit. His scarf was making his completely itchy and uncomfortable, but if anyone saw his hickies, there'd probably be hell. Coran sat next to him, patting his shoulder.

  
"Hello, Keith. Tired?"

  
"Hey, how'd you know?"

  
Keith rested his head on the table and sighed.

  
"When does this thing start?"

  
"In about..."

  
Coran checked his watch.

  
"20 minutes. You guys ready?"

  
"Don't know. Pidge isn't talking to me, and hasn't for a couple days now. We had a fight."

  
"Oh no. What about?"

  
"Just... Stupid stuff."

  
Keith blew the bangs out of his face and rolled his eyes. He pulled his scarf off and scratched his neck. Coran chuckled.

  
"You're a little exposed there."

  
"Who cares."

  
He looked up, and noticed Allura talking to Shiro. Shiro put his arm around her and kissed her head. It made Keith smile. He wanted that... with someone. With Lance. But he knew it would probably.. never happen..

  
"Are you alright?"

  
Shiro asked, staring down into Allura's eyes. She smiled up at him, peppering a kiss to his lips.

  
"Yes. I... I saw something last night that sorta... freaked me out. But I think I'm fine."

  
"Well what was it?"

  
Allura bit her bottom lip, and looked around.

  
"Alright. Right when I was about to run onstage, i saw Blue and-"

  
A loud bell sounded the entire room. Allura looked around and saw people going to their stations.

  
"That's the bell. You better go. We can talk later tonight, ok?"

  
Shiro kissed her head once more and pushed her to leave. She smiled weakly and walked away. Shiro walked back over to his table, sitting text to a very sleepy Keith. His eyes widened.

  
"Are... are those hick-"

  
Coran quickly wrapped Keith's scarf around him and chuckled nervously.

  
"Let's find the little one and get this show on the road!"

  
As the showcase began, there were tons and tons of crazy projects. Some worth last place, and others that made you say 'why?' But a few that were really good. Pidge couldn't even stay still, she was so excited.

  
"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win! I can't wait to see Hunk's face when I make it to the next round!"

  
" _We_."

  
Keith chimed, tiredly. Pidge frowned.

  
"And by _we_ , you mean Shiro, Coran and I. It's not like you were ever around to help."

  
"What!?"

  
Keith shot up out of his seat, slamming his fist on the table.

  
"That's a load of bullshit, Pidge!"

  
"Oh yeah? Well so are YOU!"

  
The two began arguing back and forth, and when Keith looked like he was about to jump across the table, Shiro grabbed his arm and walked off with him.

  
"Let me go!"

  
"What's wrong with you?"

  
"Get off me!"

  
Keith pulled away. He took a deep breath, and walked off, opening the doors to walk out into the snowy weather. Outside he spotted the one and only... Nyma. She leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette. No surprise there. She smirked at him.

  
"Hey Keithy, baby."

  
"Go fuck yourself."

  
She put out her cigarette, and tucked her hands into her pockets as she walked over to him.

  
"You're such a grumpy sour puss. Relax a little huh?"

  
"What do you want?"

  
"My boyfriend back. I saw what happened to his neck. Must've been some... _party_."

  
Thank god Keith's face was red from the cold otherwise he'd be blushing so hard.

  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

  
"Oh, don't play coy. This weather can't be the only reason for that giant scarf."

  
She paused.

  
"Ya know? I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

  
"Gross."

  
Keith frowned, disgustedly. Nyma chuckled.

  
"I know right! But... I just couldn't figure it out. Then I talked to Hunk and we both realized how... Familiar you look."

  
He gasped silently, staring at her. She stared back more intensely, like she was studying his face.

  
"See you later, Keithy.."

  
She began to walk away.

  
" _Sooner_ than later."

  
Keith watched her walk back inside. He shivered (not from the snow) and kept on walking.

  
**December 18  
5:01pm**

THIS WAS IT. The judges circled Hunk and Lance's Druid robot, examining it. Hunk did all the talking of course, while Lance stood there. He searched quietly for Keith's team. For Keith.

  
**[5:03pm - To Mullet]**   
_Hey how'd it go?_

  
No reply. Lance bit his lip and listened as Hunk went on about their project. The judges really took their time on this one. Lance's phone buzzed and he checked it.

  
**[5:05pm - From Mullet]**   
_left early. too many people in that dumb place_

**[5:05pm - To Mullet]**   
_What? Is everything ok?_

  
"Psst.. blue? Come over here and meet the judges."

  
Hunk whispered. Lance tucked his phone back into his pocket and waddled over to the judges.

  
"Uh... hi. I'm Blue McClain."

  
He shook hands with two men and a really pretty woman. He raised his eyebrow and smirked, growling low. Hunk nudged him and he frowned. Then he and Hunk went into deeper detail about their robot. They talked for a long time, until Lance slipped away for a drink. He limped around, then took out his phone.

  
**[5:11pm - To Mullet]**   
_Just got judged. Super hot lady judge_

**[5:12pm - From Mullet]**   
_not surprising coming from you. you think anything on two legs is hot_

  
Lance chuckled.

  
**[5:12pm - To Mullet]**   
_Yeah but she was super hot._

**[5:12pm - From Mullet]**   
_Hotter than me?_

  
He gulped, walking to a counter with coffee. He grabbed a cup and poured the hot liquid into it.

  
**[5:12pm - To Mullet]**   
_Course not. You sir are the hottest thing on two legs and if you come see me Thursday I'll prove just how hot I think you are_

  
Lance typed faster that he could think, and let his mind wander. Thinking about how hot Keith was, made Lance a little hot. He poured a little cream and a lot of sugar into his coffee and stirred it. Then he reached for a few packets and made his way back. His phone buzzed in his hand and his heart raced.

  
**[5:15pm - From Mullet]**   
_wow really?_

  
Lance's heart dropped to his stomach and he bit his lip. As he made his way back, it was just Hunk, cleaning off their robot. Lance sat down at his table, staring at his phone screen.

  
**[5:17pm - To Mullet]**   
_I'm a show rather than tell kinda guy. Definitely show you better than I can tell you._

  
He smirked to himself, opening his water and sipping it. _bzz!_

  
**[5:17pm - From Mullet]**   
_How so?_

  
Oh, you cute, clueless, emo hottie. Lance bit his lip.

  
**[5:18pm - To Mullet]**   
_I'd rather talk about this in person. With you._

**[5:18pm - From Mullet]**   
_ok. Can't wait._

  
"Oh.."

  
Lance stared at the two little words on his phone screen. _'Can't wait'_ they said. So small yet powerful. He bit his lip harder and sighed.

  
**[5:18pm - To Mullet]**   
_So boring here. Where are you?_

**[5:19pm - From Mullet]**   
_Outside my dorm room. haven't been inside for a while so i forgot my key_

**[5:19pm - To Mullet]**   
_Bummer. You can stay in my room if you want_

  
"Wait what?"

  
Keith mumbled, staring at his screen. He was already a cold, blushing mess. But this sent him over the edge. Lance was.. letting him stay in his room. It was the nicest thing he's ever offered. So Keith headed up to room 7F and put his gloved hand on the cold knob. He was scared to turn it for some reason. But he did, and walked right in. He shut the door behind him and locked it for safety. Anyone could walk in. He proceeded to take off his jacket and walk to the bed, sitting on it. It was warm. The whole room was warm actually. It made him feel comfortable. Then he closed his eyes. Just for a little bit. Tiredness taking over. Then... he was asleep.

  
" _Why is the door locked?_ "

  
" _How am I supposed to know!? I wasn't here last!_ "

  
" _Don't use that tone with me!_ "

  
" _Bite me, Rolo!_ "

  
Keith jolted awake and hopped up, looking for a place to hide. The doorknob jiggled and he quickly shuffled under the bed. Not moving. Barely breathing. The door opened and he saw feet. He covered his mouth.

  
"Let's hurry up and grab these instruments before Blue gets back. All he has to do pack and we'll be on our way."

  
Rolo's voice rang throughout the room. Keith watched their feet.

  
"If he's not too busy hanging out with _Keithy poor boy._ "

  
Nyma exclaimed.

  
"UGH! I'm so sick of him! I just wanna..."

  
There was no sound after that. Rolo laughed lowly.

  
"Someone's gotta do something about him. He's tearing us apart. Not to mention the sight of him makes me wanna vomit. And have you seen Blue? He's completely changed all around."

  
"No kidding. He was such an asshole back then. Now look. He's... nice."

  
The two fake shivered, and laughed, picking up the instruments off the ground.

  
"Just give him time. After this trip? He'll be back to his old ways. And then? We'll have a little fun of our own with _Keithy boy._ Rough him up a little? Then send that dumb mullet wearing, piece of shit outta here."

  
"Oh yeah, baby! Let's do it!"

  
Nyma yelled, laughing. The two headed out when she stopped.

  
"Wait... who's jacket is that?"

  
She pointed. Keith sighed quietly. His stupid fucking jacket. Why did he throw it on the ground like that? Dumbass. A hand reached out and picked it up.

  
"Hey, this would suit you up nice. Nicer than Blue, really."

  
Nyma spoke softly. Rolo chuckled again, grunting in response. Then they were gone, locking the door behind them. Keith exhaled a breath and sighed. His favorite jacket was gone. But so were his two... rivals. He crawled out from under the bed and sat on it. His blood was boiling now. If you thought he was going to see Lance on Thursday think again. Because he was going on Wednesday!

  
Later that night, Lance went out for a drink with Hunk and Allura, then he went back to the dorms. He used one crutch to help him from slipping on the snow and walked to the elevator. A few students roamed the place with luggages, wearing winter clothes. He sighed, remembering he had to leave very early in the morning. As the elevator took him to the 7th floor, he limped to his room and unlocked the door. There sat Keith on the bed and Lance gasped, startled.

  
"Mullet!?"

  
He quickly closed the door and locked it.

  
"You scared me half to death, what're you doing here!?"

  
Keith stood up.

  
"I'm locked out of my room, remember? You told me I could stay!"

  
"Oh... right. Sorry. I'm running on 3 cups of coffee and no food. Hope it's not too warm in here for you."

  
Lance shuffled around Keith, and removed his jacket. He sat on his bed and let out a sigh of relief.

  
"Finally, comfortable. So? How was your day?"

  
"Yeah good, blah blah, I've got something to tell you!"

  
Keith rushed to Lance's side and hopped on the bed.

  
"While you were gone, the two pinheads you call friends came in here to pickup their instruments and-"

  
"What!? They didn't see you did they?"

  
"No, I hid under the bed before they could. But Nyma stole my jacket. That bitch."

  
Lance frowned up his eyebrows and listened.

  
"Anyway they went on and on about how you're this.. _different_ guy since you met me and after this trip, they're gonna get you back to your old ways."

  
"Really?"

  
Keith nodded, frowning.

  
"What does that even mean?"

  
"I was a big jerk before you came along. I was the meanest, most annoying asshole you'd ever met. You know? When we first met? Just ten times worse."

  
Keith was quiet.

  
"I had this.. image that if I was this rude, obnoxious prick, I'd get respected. I'd get more money, more fame, more girls. So I bullied anyone and everyone who I thought was less than me. And I wasn't alone. Rolo, Nyma, and Hunk were always there. Backing me up. Helping me. I swear it took my mind off of my real life for just a few moments of the day. It was like a drug."

  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

  
"I wasn't always that way. It just sorta happened."

  
"What do you mean sorta? Being a dick doesn't just sorta happen?"

  
"It did for me, okay? I was messed up. I lost someone very close to me. And I didn't know how to deal with loss. I... still don't."

  
Keith placed his hand to Lance's leg, making him look up.

  
"And that's okay. You don't have to deal with it alone. Not anymore."

  
Lance smiled sweetly.

  
"Where were you when I did?"

  
Keith brought his hand up to cup Lance's cheek. Lance leaned into his touch and closed his eyes.

  
"This is why I _need_ you to come with me. Things might get crazy down there and... You're like my... inner peace. Just kissable."

  
Keith scoffed, and rubbed his hand through Lance's hair.

  
"We'll see."

  
The two leaned in and kissed; soft and sweet.

  
"Mm.."

  
Keith mumbled. He pulled away and blushed. Their foreheads touched and Lance kissed his nose.

  
"Wanna help me pack this time? I could use the extra hands. And legs. Plus, you've got the best hands and legs I've ever seen."

  
He smirked. Keith rolled his eyes.

  
"I guess so.."

  
For the next hour-ish, the boys packed. 3 bags to be exact. They joked around and mostly procrastinated. When they finished, Lance took a shower. He taught Keith how to properly wash his face, and gave him a book on Skin Care. When Keith tied all his hair back, Lance was fucking _awestruck_. He planted a tender kiss to Keith's forehead and watched Keith's whole face turn beet red. It was hilarious, and Lance laughed so hard he choked on his own air and almost died (His words)! Afterward, Lance gave Keith an extra pair of pajamas (a big tee shirt and shorts).

  
"Thanks."

  
Keith commented. He felt so relaxed. He always felt this way around Lance. So peaceful and tranquil.

  
"You're welcome, _babe_."

  
Lance commented, cleaning his bathroom. Keith's breath stopped and he froze. Lance froze and turned around slowly.

  
"U-um...I don't know why I-"

  
"It's... it's okay."

  
Keith spoke, red faced for the one hundredth time that night.

  
"I... I liked.. liked it.."

  
"Really? You don't.. mind pet names?"

  
"Uh... I guess not, no. Are they bad or something?"

  
Lance snorted and waddled back into the room.

  
"No. But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything."

  
"I'm never uncomfortable around you."

  
Lance bit his lip and watched as Keith adjusted his sitting on the bed.

  
"Good. Me too."

  
He waddled over to the bed, and laid next to Keith. They scooted closer to one another, until Keith was laying in Lance's arms; Lance propped up, hovering over his face. He watched as Keith moved up and connected their lips. They started a nice, slow make out session. Hot. Sensual. _Hot_.

  
"Mmm."

  
Lance moaned as their tongues danced over one another. Then, without pulling away, Keith got up and sat in Lance's lap. Their kisses grew more intense. Lance's shirt was off. Their hands roaming one another. Until Lance's hands traveled up Keith's body and paused. He pulled away fast and frowned hard. Keith's stomach dropped. He knew what he felt.

  
"Keith...?"

  
He asked rubbing his hands over Keith's chest. Keith sat there as Lance proceeded to remove the tee shirt, and stare at his bare torso.

  
"Whoa... what the hell happened to you?"

  
"..nothing."

  
Keith got up and hopped off the bed, snatching his shirt up. Lance did his best to catch up, and when he did, he reached out and latched onto Keith's bare arm.

  
"Wait!"

  
"Let me go!"

  
He snatched away. Lance grabbed him again.

  
"No! Look at you! You're covered in..."

  
"Scars! Yeah, I fucking know! I put them there! Okay? Is that what you want to hear!?"

  
Keith jerked away again and turned his back toward Lance. His eyes began to water.

  
"What? But why?"

  
"Because! I had to. I just.. I hit a point in my life where I wanted to... I wanted to..."

  
He sighed.

  
"I wanted to end everything. Alright?"

  
This was his chance. He could finally tell Lance everything about him, and his past! Like he's been wanting to do for a long time. Keith turned and faced him, turning his arms out and showed Lance his wrists. They were full of already healed cuts. Lance winced and stood there, trying not to move.

  
"A long time ago, I got mad and fought someone. I was tired of being treated the way I was and I snapped. I snapped, Lance... I got so mad and I... I..."

  
Lance watched as Keith began to.. cry? Tears left his eyes, and flowed down his bare, pale face. They hit his chest hard, and he sank to the ground. Lance dove down and hugged Keith so tight. His warm skin getting warmer against Keith's. He held him in his arms.

  
"Hey... hey, don't cry man. It's alright. You don't have to say anything. I think by know I know your temper and I know how mad you can get. But you didn't have to take the anger out on your body."

  
He cooed, kissing Keith's ear.

  
"I had no one, Lance. No one."

  
Lance looked down and caught sight of one of Keith's wrists. They traveled up his body and he sighed, planting another kiss to his head.

  
"You have me now. Just like I have you.. okay? It's gonna be okay. I'm here."

  
They stayed like this for a while. Basking in the silence.

  
"If you tell anyone I cried, I'll slit your throat."

  
Keith spoke, voice raspy. Lance chuckled lightly and ran his fingers in Keith's hair.

  
"I'm sure you will, mullet."

  
**December 19  
4:17am**

Lance quietly tucked the piece of paper next to Keith's sleeping face and grabbed his 3rd back, placing it outside the room. He waddled back and pulled the blanket up, tucking Keith in. He smiled sincerely at him. They reached another level in their relationship: _Trust_. Lance trusted Keith to overlook his past mistakes, while Keith trusted Lance to accept his permanent ones. Bringing them closer. Lance gently kissed Keith's forehead and turned off the light, locking the door behind him. Just outside the door, stood Hunk.

  
"Hey bud, ready to go?"

  
"Uh.. yeah, yeah. Thanks for helping with my bags."

  
Hunk grabbed all 3 bags and smiled.

  
"No problem. Thanks for paying to fly us home."

  
Lance chuckled and nodded. The two made their way down the halls to the elevator getting inside.

  
"See ya soon, babe."

  
Lance whispered, watching the elevator doors close.


	45. Katie Holt

**December 19  
8:49am**

Keith opens his eyes to the aroma of Lance. He sits up and yawns, rubbing his eyes.

  
"Blue?"

  
Nothing. It‘s very quiet. He slowly stretches his arms above his head, and checks his phone for the time. He sighs when it reads 6 something and curses Lance for their endless night of talking, laughing, crying and making out. Making out a lot. Today should be a good day. He’s going to talk to Pidge and end their stupid feud before she leaves for 3 weeks, then he’ll head over and try and say goodbye to Shiro. As he gets out of the bed, something white carches his eye as it falls to the floor. He picks it up and reads the front.

  
_Hey Mullet. Read this._

  
He scoffs a laugh and opens the paper from being folded four times over.

  
_Keith,_

_Sorry for leaving you, but unfortunately my plane waits for no one. Thanks for the fun night. And helping me pack. I've never laughed so much in my life. I don't care when people say you're just a dark cloud of emo, you're hilarious!-_

  
Keith frowns.

  
"Wait? Who says that?"

  
He looks back at the letter.

  
_-you're probably wondering who says that? No one. Just me. Ha. So I really hope you consider coming down. We'd have so much fun. Plus, I'd miss you too much._

  
Keith's cheeks begin to burn red as he keeps reading.

  
_And I know your blushing, you big tomato. Anyway, thanks again for the great night. I hope there's many more like that to come along in this new relationship. Miss you already. Bye babe!_

_\- Lancey Lance ♡_

  
Keith laughs. He laughs at how cute his new (secret) boyfriend is, he laughs at what a blushing mess he was, and he laughs at that horrid name 'Lancey Lance.' What the hell? Who calls him that?

  
"Ugh... I hate him."

  
He whispers to himself. Then he grabs his shoes and clothes, and walks out of the room, tucking the note into his jean's pocket. As he walks down the steps to his room, he grows nervous. He has to confront Pidge during their ongoing feud. But he'd rather do it now and get it over with than never do it at all. He walks up to his dorm door. 5C. Then, a with shaky, gloveless hand, he knocks.

  
_knock. knock._

  
After 4 seconds, the door opens and there stands Pidge, with a pencil in her mouth. She frowns and rolls her eyes, walking away. Keith walks in and looks around. Her bed is a mess of clothes and electronics.

  
"Hey.."

  
He comments shyly. No answer. He sets his clothes on his bed and sits down, scratching his head. He watches as she moves around the room, packing things into her enormous suitcase.

  
"Pidge."

  
He says, watching her. They need to talk right right now. She kEros moving, writing down something on a little notepad every 5 or so seconds. He frowns his brows and sighs.

  
"Pidge??"

  
Nothing.

  
"Katie!!"

  
He finally yells, standing to his feet. She stops and sTandy’s in the middle of the room, turning her head to look at him.

  
"Only my _true friends_ can call me that."

  
Ouch. The first words out of her mouth that are directed to him. Nice.

  
"I _am_ your friend."

  
"Are you sure about that? I could've sworn you weren't?"

  
"Yes, I am!"

  
She ignores him and keeps moving around. He sighs angrily and walks over to the door opening it. Then he grabs her arm and begin walking out of the room.

  
"Hey! What are you doing!? Unhand of me you big, fat, ugly-"

  
Keith slams her against the hallway wall and she yelps in what he hopes is surprise.

  
"Ow! You can't handle me like that! I'll-!"

  
He tiredly covers her mouth, and stares at her intensely; waiting for her to shut the hell up. Once she does, she slowly stares back at him. Keith removes his hand and takes a breath.

  
"Listen to me, please."

  
"Why should I? You hurt me.."

  
"I did?"

  
She frowns, looking away.

  
"Pidge, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blowing you off, and not being here. I don't know why I did it, but I won't ever ever do it again."

  
No response.

  
"You're my bestest friend, you know that? I would never intend to hurt you on purpose, and what I said? About you meddling? I didn't mean that.. I do appreciate you looking out for me but I don't need you to do that."

  
"I can't help it."

  
She speaks, her voice raspy, like she‘s holding back tears.

  
"You're the first real friend I've had in a long time and I... I don't know. I just don't want to loose you. Not to Blue, or anyone."

  
"And you won't. Okay? Blue? He was just an easy A! And I did pass, remember?"

  
All true.

  
"I was a jerk, and I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

  
Pidge reaches up and wrapped her arms around Keith's neck, into a tight hug. It carches him off guard, and he fall’s backward into the doorway. Pidge laughs and lifts her head, staring down at him, brisk tears in the corners of her eyes.

  
"Of course I can forgive you! Can you forgive me?"

  
Keith chuckles.

  
"Yeah, I can."

  
Pidge crawls off of him, and helps him up. She wraps her arms around his waist in a proper hug, burying her face in his chest. He hugs her back and smiles softly. She pulls away, and wipes her eyes.

  
"So.. what're you doing for winter break?"

  
She asks like her old self; bubbly and kind as they walk back into the room. Keith shuts the door and shrugs.

  
"Uhh.... you know. Just gonna chill here until... _work_. On Wednesday."

  
_Liar._

  
"Well how would you like to come meet my parents until then?"

  
"What?"

  
He asks, confused.

  
"Yeah! They wouldn't mind, and Matt and I would love the company! Plus I'd get to show you where I live, and show you my home. I'd be honored."

  
Darn Pidge and her cute little charm. Keith bites his lip nervously.

  
"I... I guess it wouldn't hurt?"

  
"AHH!"

  
She screams, jumping up and down. Keith covers his ears and flinches.

  
"Well pack your bags, emo boy! We're going to Colorado! WHOO!"

  
Keith walks down the stairs with his backpack and duffle bag, breathing a bit hard. The lobby is completely empty. The elevator dings and out walks Pidge with her bags.

  
"Sorry, I had to grab something. Are you ready?"

  
"As ready as I'll ever be."

  
"Perfect! Hope you're bundled up."

  
Keith zips up his hoodie, pulling the hood over his head. He fixes the gloves on his hands and nods. The two walk outside, and are met by cold air and snow. Just a few feet down the road, is Matt with their car.

  
"Hi Matty! Thanks for picking me up. Keith's coming with us! How great, right!?"

  
Matt smiles.

  
"Sure! The more the merrier!"

  
Once their bags are settled in, they drive to get Keith's motorcycle; hooking it up to the top of the car to fix when they arrive. They seat into the car, Matt driving, Keith in passenger, Pidge in the back, and leave.

  
"Uh... do you mind if we stop by Shiro's really quickly!? I uh.. left something there."

  
"Yeah, sure."

  
In a few minutes, Matt pulls into the driveway in front of Shiro's apartment. Keith gets out, and runs inside.

  
"Shiro! Are you here!?"

  
Out walks Shiro from the kitchen, and behind him, Allura, holding Jet in her arms.

  
"Hey there, Keith. What brings you by?"

  
"Hey. Um.. I just came for my sketchbook. Seen it?"

  
"Yeah, I just put it away. Let me go get it."

  
Shiro walks to the back, leaving Allura and Keith alone. Keith walks in more and leans against the wall.

  
"Hey. You guys leaving soon?"

  
"..I suppose."

  
Allura comments quietly, avoiding eye contact. Keith raises his eyebrow and stares at her.

  
"Uh.. Right. So what're you guys doing?"

  
"What are _you_ doing? Hm?"

  
She pushes, setting Jet onto the floor, and looking up to stare at Keith hard. Keith looks around, confused.

  
"I'm... going with the Holt siblings to see their family. I-In Colorado."

  
"I see. How.. nice."

  
"Okay, you're acting weird. What's uh, what's going on?"

  
Allura looks away, tucking her long grayish hair behind her ear. Shiro cone’s out, holding Keith's sketchbook in his hand.

  
"Found it! Sorry that took long. Hey is that Matt and Pidge outside?"

  
"Yeah. We're.. going to Colorado."

  
"We? As in the three of you?"

  
Shiro asks, handing Keith his book. He eyes Allura, then Shiro.

  
"Yeah. I decided to tag along. Hey, can I.. talk to you for a sec? Alone?"

  
He whispers. Shiro nods and the two walked to the back.

  
"What's up?"

  
"Well... I'm.. a little nervous. I've never met a _family_ before. I don't..."

  
He pauses.

  
"I don't know what to do."

  
Shiro's face softens and he smiles.

  
"Aw, Keith. Just be yourself. You're a great kid with tons of potential and personality. Besides I've met the Holts plenty of times. They're very welcoming."

  
That seems to ease Keith's nerves right away, and he sighs in relief.

  
"Thanks, Shiro. I.. really appreciate that."

  
Shiro brings his hand to Keith's shoulder and flashes him a warm smile. The two then walk back out, Keith clutching his book in his hand.

  
"Well thanks for my book and uh. Have a good break."

  
Shiro smiles, and pats Keith's back a little too hard.

  
"Thanks! Tell the Holt's I say hello."

  
"Will do. See ya. Bye _Allura_."

  
Keith heads back out, and gets into the car, fastening his seatbelt.

  
"Alright. Let's go."

  
During the ride, Keith flips through his sketchbook. He rolls his eyes at the first drawing he ever drew; that one prick who threw food on him his first night in town. Such a dick. He'll never forget that smug little face. He keeps flipping; drawings of Pidge and Shiro, and himself. Drawings of him and Lance he absentmindedly drew on his free time. Then he cones to the full page drawing of a handsome grown man. The page was a little smeared being drawn in lead pencil, but still pretty good. Matt looks over and hums.

  
"You draw that?"

  
He asks. Keith nods and closes the book.

  
"Yeah. When I'm not playing soccer, or working at a video store, I'm an artist. I also teach a class."

  
"Wow, no kidding. You've got a gift."

  
"Oh. Thank you. I've been too busy to get back into it lately so hopefully this drive will do me some good."

  
Matt chuckles.

  
"Drive? Oh, we're not driving?"

  
"Wait wait. W-we're _not_.. driving? What do you... Then what _are_ we doing?"

  
"We're flying! Duh!"

  
Pidge yells, patting Keith's shoulder. Keith gulps nervously, eyes wide.

  
"F-flying?"

 

At the airport, the three wait long for Keith's ticket. Then they wait extra long because everyone is traveling this time around. It‘s exhausting. But next to exhaust, Keith is FREAKING the fuck out. He's never even been on a plane, let alone inside of an airport!

  
"Shit, shit, shit shit!"

  
He mumbles nervously, looking around. There‘s a lot going on, a lot of sounds and people, and noise. It bothers him, and fills his mind with bad thoughts. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

  
"Hey?"

  
A hand rests on his shoulder and he looks, seeing Pidge.

  
"Relax. You'll only make it worse if you freak out. Just breathe and uh... _breathe_."

  
Keith frowns.

  
"You said that already."

  
"Well yeah cause it's important. You're up next."

  
She pushes him up to the security check and he stakes there. He observes everyone else and begins taking off his backpack, hoodie, shoes, belt, and his phone out of his pocket, putting them into a bin. Matt and Pidge do the same and wait in a line. People walked through the security detector one by one until it’s Keith's turn. He steps up slowly. Cluelessly. The guard stares at him.

  
"Uh... I-"

  
"Please stand still with your arms above your head, sir."

  
Keith dOra as told. The machine beeps and the guard guides him through. He seee his stuff and gathers it, placing the rest of his clothes back on. Pidge and Matt follow and they are walking to find their flight gate.

  
"Looks like we're a little early, luckily, so how about some breakfast?"

  
"Yes please!"

  
Pidge chimes. Keith shakes his head.

  
"No thanks. I feel kinda... sick."

  
Matt stares at him, touching his face in the process.

  
"Yeah, you're a little sweaty. Why don't you sit down and I'll go get the food and maybe a soda."

  
"Okay.."

  
Keith and Pidge sit down at some table. Pidge takes the time to fan Keith with his sketchbook as he lays his head on the table.

  
"You're really nervous for this flight aren't you?"

  
"I've never been on a plane before, Pidge, of course I'm nervous."

  
He wraps his arms around his stomach, holding it tightly.

  
"God, I feel like I just ate a whole plate of cheese or something."

  
"Ha! A lactose intolerant joke.. because your... lactose in...tolerant.."

  
Keith moves his eyes up to stare at her.

  
"Right. Sorry."

  
Matt comes back with their food, and a cold soda for Keith. 10 minutes pass. Then 20. Then 30. Food was eaten, soda drank, and a little vomiting there until it‘s finally time to board.

  
"Here we go Keith. You ready?"

  
Matt asks. Keith stakes up tall, taking a breath.

  
"Yeah. I actually feel a little better."

  
But he‘s dead wrong because once he gets onto the plane, to his assigned seat, and straps in, his stomach is doing summersaults. He lays his head on Matt's shoulder and moans in nausea.

  
"Ugh.. please get me off this plane!"

  
"Shh! You're acting worse than a crying baby! Just relax and we'll be there in 3 hours."

  
"3 HOURS!? Oh, fuck no! Nope! Get me off now!"

  
Keith unclips his belt and jumps into the aisle way. Both Pidge and Matt hop up and try to restrain him. He breaks free from their grasps and run down to the entry door. A big, tall guy steps in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

  
"Please sit back down, sir."

  
His voice is deep. Keith frowns.

  
"Uh, no you don't understand! I-I'm on the wrong flight and I need to get off NOW."

  
"Keith!"

  
Pidge calls grabbing his arm. Her and Matt drag him back to his seat and strap him back in, holding him down.

  
"Please! I get motion sickness easily!"

  
"You'll be fine!"

  
**3 HOURS LATER**

  
Once they land, Keith damn near runs off the plane. Pidge and Matt follow everyone else, and soon walk off. And where was Keith? Standing over an empty trash can, puking his brains out.

  
"Are.... you gonna be okay, Keith?"

  
Pidge asks, rubbing his back. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and nods.

  
"Yeah. Just get me outside."

  
The three walk over to baggage claim to claim their bags, and once they get outside, Colorado is no different from New York. Snow is coming down from all over, and Keith breathes the fresh cold air in.

  
"Ahh... that's good."

  
"Weirdo."

  
Pidge smiles, grabbing his hand. The three walk to their car and put the bags in. Keith notices something is missing, and his whole face turns red in anger.

  
"Where's... where's little Red?"

  
He asks, standing up straight.

  
"Uh oh.."

  
Keith is banging his fist on the front desk of the airport. The man there approaches him gently and smiles.

  
"Hello. How may I-"

  
"Where's my motorcycle!?"

  
Keith yells.

  
"Oh, uh... well sir I-"

  
"My name is Keith, and if you don't tell me where she is in the next 4 seconds- no _3 seconds_ , I'm gonna be upset!"

  
The man types as fast as he can, clicking away.

  
"A-a motorcycle you say?"

  
Keith nods.

  
"W-well it uh seems that it was misplaced.."

  
He comments quietly. Matt and Pidge step away from Keith as he gowns on a rampage.

  
**-CUE INNOCENT ELEVATOR MUSIC AS KEITH BLOWS HIS GASKET-**

  
Keith is kicked out of the airport, literally. Matt and Pidge follow, slightly disturbed from Keith's... uh... dirty mouth and fists.

  
"Sorry about all... that.."

  
He chuckles nervously.

  
"It's okay. I know how much she means to you. But we should get going before the weather gets worse."

  
Pidge comments, rubbing her arms.

  
"She's right, Colorado doesn't play when it come to snow."

  
Keith sighs and looks at them.

  
"I'm sorry but.. I'm not leaving here without Red. You two go. Send me an address and I'll meet you."

  
"We're not leaving without you. You don't know a thing when it comes to Colorado that's why we're here."

  
"Yeah! We'll wait! No matter how bad it gets! We can wait in the car."

  
Pidge jiggles the keys in her hand. Keith nods and they geyes into the car to wait.

  
**December 19  
2:45pm (Colorado Time)**

Keith sits in the passenger seat, staring out at the window. This snow seems whiter than the snow in New York. _Lance would love this_ he thinks. He yawns and waits impatiently, forcing Matt to lock the car doors. He pulls out his book from his backpack and begin drawing. Light doodles of Pidge, light doodles of Matt, of himself. Then he sketches Nyma as a she devil. It makes him laugh. He goes on to sketch Lance in the bottom corner, making sure to catch every little detail. His cute nose, and perfect eyebrows. Taking his time on Lance's light brown eyelashes, and hypnotic blue pupils. There‘s a knock on the window that almost scares him shitless. He looks up to see the guy from the front desk and he rolls the window down.

  
"Uh.. your bike has arrived sir.."

  
Keith smirks.

  
"Well isn't that fucking fantastic."

  
They finally arrive at the Holt's residence and W-O-W was this place nice. Scratch that, F-A-N-C-Y is a better word. He whistles staring at it, while pulling his bag out of the trunk.

  
"Um... am I missing something?"

  
"What?"

  
Matt comments. Pidge eyes him and bites her lip.

  
"You didn't know we were ri-!"

  
His mouth is covered with a tiny hand. Pidge chuckles nervously.

  
"Uh staying in our neighbors house while ours is being renovated!? Huh, I-I um... didn't tell you that?"

  
"Uh.. no?"

  
Keith looks around. Pidge removes her hand and chuckles again.

  
"Yeah. Let's just.. go inside now."

  
They approach the huge doors and open them, exposing the inside of the house. Keith's mouth falls open as he looks around.

  
"Holy... fuck."

  
"Um Keith, we don't really swear around here so try to keep that to a minimum."

  
Matt comments, walking further inside. Pidge grabs Keith's hand and smiles.

  
"Come on, I'll show you to your room!"

  
The two walk up the steps with Keith looking around, taking everything in. It‘s really... awe inspiring.. he‘s definitely drawing this later.

  
"Okay here you are. Right next to mine."

  
Keith blinks, still caught up. Pidge punches his arm and he snaps out of it.

  
"Ow!"

  
"Sorry! I was trying to talk to you!”

  
"Oh. Sorry. Thanks for the room."

  
"No problem. If you need me, I'll be in right next door taking a nap. Otherwise enjoy."

  
She walks into her room and shuts the door. Keith walks into his and again is speechless.

  
"What kind of place is this?"

  
He asks himself, setting his bags down. He eyes the huge bed big enough for four people, and sits on it. Comfortable. He removes his shoes followed by his jacket, scarf, and beanie, laying down on his back. Even the ceiling is pretty. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, realizing he‘s tense. Maybe a nice, hot bath will help. He gets up and walks into the bathroom, and of course is shocked again.

  
The hot bath water feels amazing on every part of his body, warming his skin. He runs a wet hand through his wet hair and sighs in relaxation. Everything about this is perfect. The swimming pool of a bathtub filled to the brim with hot water companied by ginger scented bubbles. The dim lights on ceiling. He feels so relaxed. Like he could fall asleep? Oh why not! There probably won't be another chance like this! Keith closes his eyes and lets himself drift to sleep.

  
He wakes up slowly. Realizing where he is. His body tenses up again and he looks around. The bubbles are gone. The water is cold. At least he isn’t as tired anymore. He gets out and grabs a towel, drying off and changing into his pajamas. As he sits on the bed ready to relax, a knock on the door catches his attention.

  
"It's open."

  
He stands and in walks Pidge. Also in her pajamas.

  
"Hey, just came to tell you that dinner is almost done. You hungry?"

  
"Uh sure, I could eat."

  
"Great. I hope everything's alright in here."

  
She looks around.

  
"Yeah, it’s amazing, actually. I really-"

  
_bzz! bzz!_

  
Keith freezes, listening for his phone. He walks over to his bag and pulls it out, reading the name.

  
_Lancelot_  
**Incoming Call**

  
He turns to look at Pidge and laughs nervously.

  
"Uh.. sorry. It's... Shiro."

  
_LIAR_. Pidge nods.

  
"Well tell him I said hey."

  
She walks out and Keith answers lowly.

  
"H-Hello?"

  
" _Kitten! Kitten hey! Hi! R-remember when I used to call you kitten!?_ "

  
Lance yells into the phone. Keith jumps and blinkes a few times.

  
"H-hey.. uh yeah I remember... are you okay?"

  
" _No, I'm fine! 'S calling cause I miss you._ "

  
He slurrs. Keith raises his eyebrow.

  
"Oh! That’s uh... sorry, are you... are you drunk?"

  
Lance laughs loud and obnoxious.

  
" _Me!? Drunk!? Course not!_ "

  
He burps.

  
" _Okay yes, maybe a little bit. But it's H-Hunks fault! He wanted to go dancing! But all I can think of is you. So I told_."

  
Keith's eyes widen, and he jumps to stand, breathing getting a little more frantic.

  
"Told!? What do you mean you told? What's that mean?"

  
" _I mean I told everyone that I missed you! So then I went to the bathroom to... to call.. to call Keith. That's you!_ "

  
He laughs, voice raspy. Keith runs a hand through his hair nervously, trying to form words.

  
" _Okay I gotta go! The ladies are waiting for me!_ "

  
"No, Lance, wait-!"

  
" _Bye kitten! LANCEY LANCE OUT!_ "

  
The call beeps, ending. Keith stands there, heart beating out of his chest.

  
**December 19  
4:12pm**

"Just relax, Keith. My parents are really cool."

  
Pidge whispers as they wait in the huge room that was said to be the living room but Keith doesn’t believe that. There are pictures hanging everywhere of the Holt family. The floor is wooden, except the huge, furry carpet in the middle of the room. The couch is leather, real, and the fireplace is surrounded by dog toys.

  
"You... guys have a dog?"

  
"Oh, yeah. Name's bae bae."

  
Keith nods as he watches Pidge turn on the fireplace. The flames ignite and Keith stares into them, mesmerized. Everything around him disappears, and he’s back at his home.

  
_Everything is in flames. He can’t breathe. His eyes water; half from smoke and half from helplessness. All his belongings and memories, gone. Just like that._

  
"Keith?"

  
He snaps out of it and looks around. Pidge is standing in front of him, waving her hand around his face. He stares up at her and shakes his head.

  
"Uh... sorry. Guess I spaced out a little.”

  
He stands up, and follows her into the kitchen. This was it. Keith is about to meet Pidge’s mom and dad. His hands grow sweaty underneath his gloves and he rubs them on the side of his pajama bottoms. Like that helps. When they reach the kitchen, there they are. Mr. and Mrs. Holt. They’re smiles are big and when Keith approaches them, he smiles the best he can.

  
“Mom and dad, this is my best friend. Keith.”

  
Keith slowly holds out his hand, and shakes Mrs. Holt’s hand with a gentle grip. He then shakes Mr. Holt’s hand and he laughs.

  
“Whoa! What a tight grip you have there.”

  
“Oh! Uh.. Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to-“

  
Mr. Holt pats Keith’s shoulder and laughs again.

  
“Relax son, it’s alright. You know what they say about a man with a firm grip don’t you?”

  
He winks. Keith stands there utterly confused, and Matt sighs.

  
“Dad!”

  
“Alright, I’m just teasing! So Keith, tell us where you’re from.”

  
“I’m from Texas, sir.”

  
“Ah, the lone star state! Very nice. What’s your major?”

  
Pidge sighs and folds her arms across her chest.

  
“My.. major? Oh.. well I don’t really know, sir. Kind of just living right now. Or.. trying to.”

  
“Well that’s alright! You’ve got what, a few more years to figure it out? You’ll be fine! So who’s hungry?”

  
Keith lets out a breath and smiles the best fake smile he can register. Mrs. Holt smiles at him, and they all moved into the dining room for dinner options. The table is huge. And made of glass. Pidge sits on one side next to Keith, while Matt sits on the other, and Mr. and Mrs. Holt sits at the ends. They all had their phones out, calling and ordering different foods they want. Mr. Holt wants Mongolian barbecue, Mrs. Holt wants Thai, Matt wants Chinese, and Pidge wants Mexican; something spicy. Keith sits there, never even knowing that there were more foods than just salads, pizzas, and hamburgers. He feels a little ashamed, and adds  _Travel The World Just for the Food_ to his mental bucket list. While they are all on their phones, Keith can’t stop thinking about Lance. Scratch that, he can’s stop thinking about DRUNK Lance. DRUNK LANCE! Who knows what type of shit he’s saying right now! He could’ve spilled the beans about their relationship to EVERYONE and now Nyma and Rolo were on their way to come kick Keith’s ass. This is bad! Cause if Shiro finds out, or Pidge? Man, oh man, he’d be moving states again. Starting over. His thoughts begin to kill him, and he can’t take it.

  
“Would you... excuse me? I need to make a quick phone call.”

  
No one pays him any mind as he slips from his seat to ascend the stairs. He runs to his room, shutting and locking the door. He digs around his bag for his phone, and quickly presses a whole bunch buttons. He calls Lance right away and puts the phone to his ear.

  
“Pick up, pick up you dumbass!”

  
“ _Yellow!?_ ”

  
“Bl-!”

  
“ _Get it! It’s like hello, but in color form!_ ”

  
He begins laughing hysterically, and ends with a few coughs. Keith waits for him to finish and he sighs, growing angry.

  
“Okay, you’re starting to get to me. Listen! I need you to sober the fuck up and tell me everything that’s happening.”

  
“ _No can do, cowboy!_ ”

  
Lance laughs.

  
“Why the hell not!?”

  
“ _B-Because.. I.. can’t. Hey, I wanna see you. Can you come back to my place so... we can go up to my room and move the bed?_ ”

  
Keith looks around, confused again.

  
“Why would I want to move your bed? That doesn’t even make sense.”

  
“ _You know! Like... eee err eee err!_ ”

  
His voice screeches. Keith bites his lip, shaking his head.

  
“I... I still don’t get it.”

  
“ _You know!_ ”

  
His voice is a loud whisper, making Keith flinch.

  
“ _Like... sexy time! Eee err! That’s the sound the bed makes when sexy time happens!_ ”

  
Keith pauses, and his whole face turning so red, it burns. He puts his face in his hand and sits on the floor, embarrassed. Half cause he didn’t understand it at first, and the other half because Lance is so drunk and is asking him about sexy times in the bedroom and won’t remember a thing when he wakes up tomorrow. God, this guy will be the end of him.

  
“Okay. This isn’t why I called, I called becau-“

  
“ _Y-You mean... you don’t want to have sex with me?_ ”

  
What?

  
“Sorry, WHAT?”

  
“ _You don’t want to have sex with me?_ ”

  
“Uh... well... I-I don’t know. Who knows? M-Maybe like... one day, but I mean-“

  
“ _Why don’t you want to have sex with me, Keith!?_ ”

  
Lance yells, making Keith jump again.

  
“Lower your fucking voice!!!”

  
“ _Is it because I’m too skinny, huh? Am I not good enough for you kitten? Huh?_ ”

  
“No! Y-You’re perfectly fine! Your body’s fine-“

  
“ _Well that’s fine! It doesn’t matter anyway, cause I’m bulimic._ ”

  
“Wh-!”

  
Keith looses his breath, and fReese’s. It felt like someone shocked him and he couldn’t move. His heartbeat feels like it’s speeding up and slowing down at the same time. Is this true? Or is Lance just really really fucking drunk? Why would he say that? What can someone say to that?

  
“... lance.. Lance you need to... you gotta...”

  
“ _It’s okay, I gotta go! There’s more Jell-O shots and Nyma wants me to eat em off her hot body. I’ll call you later kitten! Meow!_ ”

  
The call ends. Keith drops his phone and sits there. He wants to punch something. He wants to cry a little. He wants to wrap his arms around his (secret) boyfriend and hug him to death because he is the most perfect bean in the world, and sure they haven’t been dating that long and have only know each other for four-ish months who cares! They’ve been around each other pretty much everyday (almost). Keith wouldn’t wish anything bad on him. Especially not that.

  
“Keith! Food’s here!”

  
He quickly gathers himself and walks out of his room. He descends the stairs and joins the Holt’s at the table. There’s food everywhere. Seriously. Keith took his seat next to Pidge and sat there.

  
“Don’t be shy, Keith! Dig in!”

  
Mrs. Holt chimes. Keith laughs nervously and looks around at all the food. His nose is instantly filled with smells: garlic, lemon, pepper, vegetables. Meats; chicken, pork, beef. Duck. Rice; white, brown. There are foods he’s never even seen, and if he stays around any longer he‘s gonna barf. He nudges Pidge gently, and whispers:

  
“Hey... you know I can’t eat any of this right?”

  
“What? How come?”

  
He stares at her seriously, frowning his eyebrows. She softens and closes her eyes. How could she be so dumb?

  
“How could I have been so dumb! I’m sorry I forgot.”

  
“It’s alrig-!”

  
“Uh mom! Dad. Keith doesn’t really eat.. meat.”

  
She chuckles nervously.

  
“Oh, well why not?”

  
Mrs. Holt asks. Keith again, fakes a smile.

  
“I... just don’t. Never really liked the feeling of forcing another uh... used-to-be-living creature down my throat to digest in my body and THAT being the only way to give me fuel throughout the day. You know? But I’m perfectly fine if you guys do like it. I’m not one to judge.. Ma’am.”

  
The room is quiet. Keith sits there looking around and when his eyes land on Pidge, she had her mouth closed shut. For the rest of the night, no one really touches their food. But they do talk. Mr. and Mrs. Holt share stories about Matt and Pidge. Some funny, some embarrassing, and others just really good to hang over their heads. For example when Pidge was 4, she tried to reinvent peanut butter and ended up sending half of her class to the emergency room. And another time when she was in middle school, she got asked out by boy and ended up shooting him in the eye with her laser watch. They clean up and all go to bed. Pidge tals Keith down to the (huge but of course) game room and they sit together, eating snacks. She teaches him how to play some of the games and he catches on quickly. They battle it out for fun. And then for real. And then for money. Keith ends up gaining five bucks, but loosing fifteen. They watch some movies until Pidge throws candy and they start a snack fight. Tied. They sit back down and begin talking. Just talking.

  
“I... think my parents like you. Or.. are starting to. I don’t know about that little _meat_ conversation but hey? They’ll come around.”

  
“Sorry bout that.”

  
“Don’t be.”

  
Keith pops an m &m into his mouth and sit’s up.

  
“What do they do?”

  
“Dad is an astronaut and mom is a scientist. They’re pretty awesome.”

  
“Sounds like it.”

  
The room is quiet, all except for the tv playing the end credits of the movie they’d just finished.

  
“Keith..?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“You never talk about your family.. so I was wondering if you had any..?”

  
Keith’s body tenses up from his face to his toes. He can’t say anything because he doesn’t know anything. And that’s it. He does not know.

  
“I...”

  
He begins. He stares at the ground, and frowns harder so his tears won’t form. He swallows the lump in his throat and shakes his head.

  
“Never knew em.”

  
That’s it. That’s all he says, and Pidge doesn’t push him. They pop in another movie and watch until they fall asleep.

  
**December 20  
4:03am**

Keith shoots up, heart pounding against his chest. He gasps for air and steadies his breathing. He looks around and notices he’s in the game room, on the futon. Alone. Always alone. He sighs, and removes his pajamas top as it’s wet from his sweaty, hot body. He checks the clock.

  
4 am.

  
Of course it is.

  
He grabs his phone and gets up, walking into the bathroom. He locks himself inside and just... calls Lance like it’s not 4 am. He puts the phone to his ear and waits. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

  
“ _H-Hello?_ ”

  
A sleepy, deep voice answers. Oh shit, that’s hot. Keith takes a deep breath.

  
“Um... hey. Did I... wake you?”

  
“ _Yeah actually, it’s two in the flippin’ morning._ ”

  
Keith bangs his head on the door he’s pressed against, forgetting about the time difference.

  
“Oh right. Sorry. I just... had a bad dream and I... um..”

  
“ _You wanna talk about it?_ ”

  
Keith nods like their actually together and Lance can see him nodding. There’s a yawn on the other end, and some shuffling. Lance clears his throat and sighs.

  
“ _Alright mullet. What’s going on?_ ”

  
Keith doesn’t answer. He’s embarrassed.

  
“ _Want me to guess?_ ”

  
“Um... okay.”

  
“ _Okay. You had a bad dream. So I’m just gonna guess... a fear? Fell off a ten story building, died? Attacked by Godzilla. What?_ ”

  
Keith swallows, and nods again.

  
“Uh.. close.”

  
“ _Ah! We’re gettin somewhere. So which is it?_ ”

  
“..my. I mean a fear..”

  
“ _A fear. What happened?_ ”

  
Keith closes his eyes, slides down the door and onto the ground.

  
“i... i...“

  
“ _Come on, emo. You can tell me anything. Swear._ ”

  
Keith sighs, and it’s quiet for a while.

  
“I couldn’t get out. Everything was burning around me. I couldn’t find a way out. It was getting so hot and..”

  
He shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

  
“Ugh, it was so hot. Everything burned. Every single fucking thing! And I tried to find a way out but-but-!”

  
“ _Hey! Hey.. Shh.. it’s ok. you don’t have to say anymore._ ”

  
Keith sighs, wiping his face clean from its sudden wetness.

  
“ _Take a deep breath with me._ ”

  
Keith did as he was told and together they breathe. In slowly, and out slowly. He feels a little better, relaxing against the bathroom door. His head is hurting and he needs- wants to be touched. Held.

  
“ _It was just a dream, Keith. Everything’s gonna be fine. And just wait two more days and we’ll be together. We’ll talk more and I’ll kiss you. I’ll hold you. Just wait._ ”

  
Keith nods again, humming his answer. He closes his eyes slowly, until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE’S SO MUCH GOING ON!!
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE DRUNK LANCE!


	46. Meet The Fam

“A one, a two, a one two three four!”

  
Lance begins to strum his electric guitar to the beat of Nyma’s drum, and the melody to Rolo’s piano. Their sounds bounce off the walls of the practice room in his family’s house. He thinks he‘s strumming too fast. Everything sounds off and Rolo stops them. Again.

  
“Blue, are you kidding me? This is the fourth time we’ve had to stop. What’s up?”

  
Lance stands there, looking around.

  
“Nothing! I.. it’s probably this dumb hangover I have. I’ll get it right this time.”

  
Rolo sighs.

  
“Alright, Nyma count us off. _Again_.”

  
“One, two, three four!”

  
They start playing again. So far, so good. Lance nods his head to the beat and taps his booted foot on the ground. His fingers move really fast as he strums, listening to Rolo sing.

 

**_Rolo is SUCH a prick._ **

  
His inner voice says. Lance chuckles and agrees.

  
**_Look at him. Singing your songs. Taking your spot at center stage. Basking in the limelight. That should be YOU._ **

  
Lance’s strumming slows down as he listens to his inner voice.

  
**_Doesn’t that just make you so... angry, Blue?_ **

  
He nods, grinding his teeth. He eyes Rolo and growls.

  
**_You know what? You should throw your guitar at him._ **

  
Lance stops strumming and freezes. He stares out at the center of the rather large room and removes his guitar from over his shoulders. Then, he chucks the whole thing at Rolo without a second thought. The guitar hits Rolo in his head, and he literally falls off the stage, dragging his piano with him. He hits the ground, his piano breaking his fall and all the piano‘s keys go sliding across the floor. Nyma jumps up and leaps off the stage.

  
“Rolo!! Oh my gosh, Blue! What the fuck!?”

  
**_Ha. Nice._ **

  
Lance stares at them, smiling. Just smiling. Then he walks over, picks up his guitar, and carefully walks down the stage’s steps. He heads towards the exit door but stops to turn around.

  
“Practice is over. And so is your visit. Leave. Go be with your families.”

  
Nyma helps Rolo get up and holds him close. She stares at Lance as he holds the door open.

  
“Come on , Blue-!”

  
“Ah ah ah! I said leave.”

  
“You’re being ridic-!”

  
“ _NOW!_ Get the hell out!”

  
He yells, frowning. Rolo and Nyma proceed to the door and Nyma stops, looking into Lance’s eyes.

  
“I love you....?”

  
Lance‘s eyes wander and he nods.

  
“Yeah.. L-Love you too..”

  
The two exit and Lance closes the door. He sighs and takes a deep breath, holding his guitar close to him.

 

**_______________________________**

 

Lance paces around his backyard. He’s been out there for 45 minutes, talking to himself. Whether he’s laying in the grass, pacing back and forth, dipping his foot into the pool, his mouth stays moving.

  
“Thank you for coming, Hunk.”

  
Lance’s mother says, closing the front door from letting him inside.

  
“No problem. Where is he?”

  
They walk toward the back and look out the window, seeing Lance pacing back and forth. His mouth is moving fast, and he’s limping from his cast. Hunk chuckles lightly and walks out, closing the sliding glass door behind him.

  
“Hey there, buddy.”

  
Lance stops and stares at him.

  
“Oh. Hey, man! What’s up?”

  
“I should be asking you that. What’re you doing?”

  
Lance looks around.

  
“Uh.. Pacing.”

  
Hunk walks over to one of the pool chairs and sits.

  
“And... why?”

  
Lance begins pacing again.

  
“I’m just thinking about myself for once. Thinking that maybe..”

  
He stops to face Hunk.

  
“Maybe this isn’t the life I’m supposed to be living. I mean not so much the actuality, but the _how_.”

  
Hunk nods, shrugging a little.

  
“It’s so frustrating. I can’t tell the real from the fake anymore. I can’t tell one face from the other. I can’t even sleep properly because my mind is constantly yelling at me! I...”

  
Lance stops, pulling in his hair.

  
“Arrgghhhh!! There’s so many things I’m doing wrong!“

  
“Hey, chill out man! Just relax.”

  
Lance takes a breath.

  
“What’re you doing wrong...?”

  
Hunk decides to ask.

  
“For starters.. I’m not being the leader in _MY_ own band. Just cause I can’t sing anymore. I mean, I still write and compose all the songs and shit, they’re _mine_. OH! A-and like this thing!”

  
Lance points to his boot.

  
“THIS! This wasn’t supposed to happen! And them! Inside there!”

  
He points to his house, gesturing to his family inside.

  
“They...”

  
He stops.

  
“They don’t even know me anymore, and they don’t try..”

  
Lance sinks to the ground and sits on the grass, laying back to look up at the cloudy sky.

  
“Ugh, Hunk. I wish I could just reset my life and boom. Do over..”

  
“Everyone eventually wants that. It’s not easy to just tough it out but sometimes? We have to.”

  
Lance looks over and blinks.

  
“Yeah.. I guess you’re right.”

  
Hunk gets up and takes a seat next to him.

  
“Just breathe, Lance. Things will get better.”

  
“That’s what Eli used to say.”

  
Lance smiles. The sky rumbles loudly and Hunk looks up.

  
“You gonna be okay?”

  
“I’m never okay, Hunk. But... yes. I will be.”

  
Hunk stares at him, as he smiles.

  
“Trust me.”

  
Hunk leaves on a good note and promises to come back tomorrow. Lance eventually goes up to his room and gets dressed. He struggles but eventually puts on a comfortable pair of sweats and a clean tee shirt. He grabs his phone, wallet, and keys, and descends the stairs.

  
“Mama! I’m going out!”

  
His voice echoes as he leaves his home.

 

Little Red gets fixed properly and Keith can finally leave. But he doesn’t. Instead he helps the Holt’s with their Christmas things like decorations, the tree, hanging stockings. He experiences his first actual snowball fight, and drinks hot chocolate made from water. Fascinating. And then everything starts to get to him. The house. The hot chocolates. _The Holt’s._ It‘s all a.. family thing. And Keith isn’t family. Not even sure if he is anything close to it. So does what he does best in these situations. He flees. When he arrives in California the next day, it’s 5:00pm, hot, and rainy. He rides through the city, checking out all the cool places. As he approaches the McClain residence, he grow NERVOUS. More nervous than meeting the Holt’s. This isn’t a friend situation this time. Lance is his (secret) boyfriend, and meeting his family is a big step.

  
“What do I SAY?”

  
He asks himself, getting off of his motorcycle and unclipping his helmet.

  
“ _Hi_ maybe? No, no that’s no good... uh... what about... _Hey? I’m Keith?_ Ugh, no that’s worse.”

  
He stares up at the house in awe. It’s HUGE. BIGGER than whatever Pidge was staying in. Now he’s even more nervous.

  
“This is such a bad idea. I-I’m leaving.”

  
Keith turns around to walk away, and bumps into someone, knocking them down.

  
“Shit! Sorry! Let me help you up.”

  
“ _Oh, thanks_.”

  
Keith extends his gloved hand and the boy on the ground sits there, looking at it. His eyes slowly pan up Keith’s body, until both their eyes lock with one another.

  
“ _Holy... Keith?_ ”

  
He says. Keith pulls his hand away and stares at him, creeped out.

  
“Um... y-yeah? How do you know my name?”

  
The boy hops up and laughs.

  
“ _I-I’m Benji! Azul’s brother! Man, it’s so cool to finally meet you, he talks about you all the time! Come in!_ ”

  
Benji grabs Keith’s hand and pulls him to the door, opening it.

  
“Please, make yourself comfortable!”

  
Keith takes off his backpack and sets it by the door.

  
“Thanks. So is uh.. _Blue_ here?”

  
“Eh, probably, ‘s a big house. Might be up in his room.”

  
Keith nods.

  
“AZUL!!!!”

  
Benji yells. Keith jumps and pulls out his blade from its bag behind his back.

  
“Whoa man, calm down.”

  
He chuckles and slowly approaches Keith. Keith lets out a breath and rubs his neck.

  
“Sorry. You uh.. scared me.”

  
“That’s a cool knife. Can I see?”

  
“Uh... sure.”

  
Keith hands his blade over and Benji’s eyes widen.

  
“Duuude!! This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen in my life! W-What kind of material is this!?”

  
“Oh, um-!”

  
“I gotta show Daniel! You don’t mind do you?”

  
Keith laughs nervously.

  
“A-actually I-!”

  
“YO DANIEL!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE _ESTÙPIDO!!!_ “

  
Benji carefully walks up the steps, leaving Keith alone. A tug on his pant leg makes him jump, and he looks downward. There’s a little boy standing there. He has brown curly hair and brown eyes, along with cute brown skin. He’s wearing nothing but a diaper and blue cowboy boots, sucking on his thumb.

  
“Uh hi.. tiny person?”

  
“ _Hi, I’m Mateo. Who are you?_ ”

  
Keith rubs the back of his neck and shrugs.

  
“I-I’m Keith.. I guess.”

  
“Oh. Your hair is funny.”

  
Mateo smiles.

  
“HEY JOSIE!!!? Come look at Keith’s hair!”

  
He yells, running off. Keith rubs his ear and blinks a few times, before there’s a tap on his shoulder. He turns and is met by a pretty face.

  
“ _What’re you doing in here?_ ”

  
She asks. Keith looks around and stumbles to find his words. She cuts him off and rolls her eyes.

  
“ _Uh huh, whatever. Out you go!_ ”

  
She grabs Keith’s arm and walks towards the door. Keith snatches his arm away and frowns.

  
“Hey! You don’t know me like that, so don’t just come over here grabbing my arm like you did? Got it, miss attitude!?”

  
“ _Excuse me? You don’t get to talk to me like that! You’re in MY house, you fag!_ ”

  
Keith’s nose scrunches up and he growls, getting in her face.

  
“I don’t think I give a fuck!”

  
The two begin to argue and yell back and forth. A woman walks in with a handful of groceries and sets them down. She then makes her way to the two.

  
“ _Children please! Cleo que esta pasando!?_ ”

  
“I’ll tell you what’s going on mama, this idiot thinks he can tell me what to do in MY HOUSE!”

  
Keith scoffs and frowns so hard his eyebrows touch.

  
“ _Okay, everyone calm down._ ”

  
The lady turns toward Keith and smiles. It’s kind and warm.

  
“ _Hi. I’m Mrs. McClain. Who are you?_ ”

  
Keith sighs.

  
“I’m just looking for Lance. Is he here? No? Alright, goodbye.”

  
He turns to the door to walk away.

  
“ _No, Keith! Wait!_ ”

  
Benji descends the stairs and walks over to Keith, handing him his blade back. Keith takes it and puts it back in its bag.

  
“Mama, Cleo, this is Keith! Azul’s friend from school. Keith, this is my mama and my sister, Cleopatra.”

  
“It’s _Cleo_.”

  
She snaps, rolling her eyes. Keith examines all of them. Mrs. McClain is beautiful. She’s a short, pale-ish woman with curly brown hair. Her eyes are blue like Lance’s and she has faint freckles on the bridge of her nose. Cleo on the other hand is tall and tan. She has long dark brown hair and braces. Her eyes are brown and she also has freckles on her nose. Benji is tall, skinny, and has the same complexity of his mom. He has brown hair and it hangs just above his eyes which are blue. He could be Lance’s twin.

  
“Whatever. _Ve peinar tu cabello_ or something, grouchy butt.”

  
“ _Muérdeme_.”

  
She mumbles, walking away. Mrs. McClain extends her hand to Keith, smiling.

  
“It’s very nice to meet you, Keith.”

  
Keith hesitates, then shakes her hand firmly. He pulls his hand away as Benji guides him back into the house.

  
“Like I said, make yourself comfortable. I’m sure Lanza is here. I’ll go get him.”

  
Benji leaves and Keith takes a seat at the dining room table.

  
“Can I get you anything, Keith? Water, soda? Chips?”

  
“Water would be great, thank you.”

  
He nods politely. His eyes wander around the room. It’s so nice and neat. And clean. Lance’s mom comes to him and sets the glass of ice water by his hand. She then proceeds to sit down.

  
“Thank you.. ma’am.”

  
“Sure.”

  
“ _See Josie! I told you his hair is long!_ ”

  
A voice yells. Keith turns and sees Mateo running to him, holding an older girl’s hand. They approach the table and sit down in two seats.

  
“Wow! Hi! Can I just say I LOVE your hair!”

  
The girl says. Keith smiles nervously.

  
“Thanks.”

  
“I’m Josie, Azul’s niece. I do ballet.”

  
She holds out her hand and Keith shakes it.

  
“I’m Keith. I uh... I draw?”

  
“How fascinating. That means interesting.”

  
Keith nods, examining her as well. She’s tan, with dark brown hair that stops just before her shoulders. Her eyes are blue and she also has freckles on her nose. She’s definitely another Lance clone. Just a younger, girl version.

  
“So Keith..?”

  
She asks.

  
“You’re cute. Do you have a girlfriend?”

  
“Josie!”

  
Mateo yells.

  
“What? I’m curious.”

  
“Um, well-!”

  
“Hey daddy! Come meet Keith!”

  
Josie yells to a figure behind Keith’s head. Keith turns around and see an older guy. He doesn’t look that far from Keith’s age. He’s tall and sorta buff. Reminds him of Shiro. He’s tan with brown hair that’s obviously long, but is pushed back. His eyes are brown and it looks like he’s trying to grow a beard.

  
“Hey there, Keith. I’m Daniel. Azul’s cooler, better brother.”

  
“Hi.”

  
Keith says. They shake hands and Daniel chuckles.

  
“Damn! That’s a nice grip you got. You’re _definitely_ a busy man.”

  
“Daniel!”

  
Mrs. McClain yells. Daniel smirks and shrugs.

  
“I’m just sayin. It’s a _guy thing._ Keith gets me, dontcha bud!?”

  
He pats Keith’s back, making his way into the kitchen.

  
“What’s a guy thing, daddy?”

  
Josie asks.

  
“Nothin’ princess!”

  
Keith laughs nervously and gets up.

  
“Look it’s clear that Lance isn’t here so I’ll just go-“

  
“Nonsense! Please, stay.”

  
Mrs. McClain says, getting up.

  
“Yeah, stay Keith! I wanna play with your hair!”

  
“No, I do! I saw him first! He’s mine!”

  
“No, he’s mine!”

  
Mateo and Josie begin to argue back and forth. Keith chuckles VERY nervously as Cleo appears again, coming up to him.

  
“So how do you know my idiot brother? Do you like his music? Is he paying you to be his friend? Cause if he is, I’m SO not surprised.”

  
“Uh-!”

  
“Cleo! _No seas entrometido!!_ ”

  
Benji yells. Then THEY start yelling and arguing back and forth about Keith. Mrs. McClain tries to break them up, only to get involved in the argument. Daniel stands there, yelling at Josie and Mateo, who’s now crying his little eyes out. _Loudly_... Then to make things worse, another man joins the conversation, yelling at Mrs. McClain who’s yelling at Cleo and Benji. And Keith’s right in the middle of it all. It’s too much. TOO MUCH. Keith growls and covers his ears as Josie screams from Mateo pulling her hair. Cleo gets louder. Benji gets louder. Everyone just seems to get fucking louder!

  
“Stop!”

  
Keith attempts, but that doesn’t do anything. He watches angry faces, popping neck veins, and spit fly. He gets a little light headed and... faints.

  
“ _KEITH!_ ”

  
Everyone yells.

 

  
“ _Keith? Buddy? You with me?_ ”

  
A deep voice whispers. Keith opens his eyes and looks around the room he’s in. It’s dimly lit, and glow-in-the-dark stars stick to the ceiling. He eyes the face in front of his and jumps back.

  
“ _Hey, hey, relax man! It’s ok, it’s me!_ ”

  
Lance stands there with his hands up. Keith hops up and goes to him, hugging him tight.

  
“Oh!”

  
Lance is caught by surprise, but hugs back. Keith pulls away slowly.

  
“Sorry... sorry.”

  
“No-! It’s alright. Here, sit.”

  
Lance grabs Keith’s hands and they sit on the bed together. His eyes scan Keith’s body for anything pain or bruises.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
Keith nods, running a hand through his hair.

  
“I’m fine.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Really.”

  
Lance gets up and starts pacing around his room. Keith looks at him weirdly.

  
“God, my family is so stupid! I-I can’t believe them!”

  
“Blue-!”

  
“I mean what the fuck!? What’d they say to you!? Huh!?”

  
Lance asks. Keith tries to speak, but fails.

  
“You know what!? I don’t even care! They’re ALL getting yelled at! Yep! Everyone! I’ll be right back!”

  
Lance angrily walks to the door. Keith quickly runs over and stops him, pressing his back to the door.

  
“Lance!”

  
He says.

  
“Stop. No one yelled at me. Well, not _directly_ at me anyway. There was just a lot going on and I got light headed. I tend to get light headed.”

  
Keith’s voice is quiet. Soft. Lance stares at him for a bit.

  
“Oh, okay. So _you’re_ the klutz of this relationship. Got it.”

  
Keith rolls his eyes as Lance approaches him slowly. He gets closer and grabs Keith’s waist, pulling him.

  
“Don’t worry. You’re still cute. Even with your ridiculous mullet.”

  
“Wow, thanks. I feel better.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Lance smirks.

  
“I have that affect on people.”

  
“Are we gonna doing this every time before you kiss me?”

  
“Hm..”

  
Keith sighs and watches Lance shrug.

  
“Maybe.”

  
He leans down that one inch and kisses Keith’s lips slowly. Keith kisses back and pulls him close, bringing his hands up to tangle in his hair. Lance walks backward and pulls Keith with him as he falls against his bed. Keith falls on top of him and they laugh.

  
“Who’s the klutz now?”

  
“Mmm, still you.”

  
They begin kissing again, more intensely. Lance flips them and positions himself between Keith’s legs. He moves his lips down to Keith’s neck, kissing and sucking there. Keith tries not to moan loud.

  
“Ah-!”

  
He laughs nervously.

  
“L-Lance, are we g-gonna- _hah!_ ”

  
Keith stops to let out a puff of air.

  
“Are we gonna t-talk?”

  
Lance shakes his head, kissing up Keith’s chin to his lips.

  
“No. No more talking.”

  
He says against their lips.

  
“It’s _us_  time.”

  
They kiss again. Lance moves back to Keith’s neck then sits up to literally RIP off his shirt! Keith’s mouth falls open and he puts his hands up angrily.

  
“Lance, what the hell!?”

  
“Oh please, I did you a favor. That shirt was hideous.”

  
“No! No it wasn’t! It was one of my favorites! And you just go and-!”

  
Keith stops as Lance slips his own shirt above his head and throws it off.

  
“You were saying?”

  
Lance bites his lip. Keith stares up at his body in silence.

  
“I....”

  
“Heh... that’s what I thought.”

  
He grabs Keith’s hands and slowly removes his gloves, setting them to the side. His hands are smooth, fingertips cold. Lance takes and places them on his warm body.

  
“Ohh.”

  
Keith says, eyes widening. Lance nods.

  
“Go ahead. _Touch me,_ mullet.”

  
Keith sits up and connects his lips to Lance’s neck, kissing the warm skin there. He trails wet kisses along his neck, and makes them extra wet as he moves down to Lance’s collarbone. He begins to leave his first hickey of the night right between Lance’s pecs. It makes Lance smile, and he takes the ponytail out of Keith’s hair, ruffling it up to run his fingers through. Keith moves his mouth over one of Lance’s nipples, and watches closely as Lance’s eyes close, and his breathing get faster.

  
“ _Oh Dios mío,_ Keith.”

  
He whispers, putting his head back. Keith smiles and pulls his mouth away slowly.

  
“You ok up there?”

  
He asks, looking up at Lance through his long, dark bangs, his violet eyes focused on Lance like a cat.

  
“Shh..”

  
Lance pushes Keith back and now it’s his turn to slowly trail kisses down Keith’s body. Keith watches as Lance stops at his belt. Their eyes lock and Keith nods. Lance sits up and unbuckles Keith’s belt, sliding it out of its loops from his pants. Keith takes over and unbuttons his pants, and Lance slides them off, revealing his..

  
“I’m sorry, are those... hippos? On your underwear?”

  
Keith blushes and avoids eye contact.

  
“Y-Yeah, so what. They’re my favorite animals.”

  
He clears his throat.

  
“Could you um... maybe stop staring at me and take off your pants too?”

  
“Oh, r-right. Sorry.”

  
Lance blinks shyly and stands up. He puts his thumbs underneath the hem of his own pants and slides them down to reveal his... _tighty whities._ Keith lets out a snort, moving his eyes up to Lance’s red face.

  
“And you question _me_ on MY underwear attire?”

  
“ _Cállate_ emo!”

  
Careful of his foot, Lance tackles Keith to the bed. They wrestle and laugh, coming back to kiss again, fighting for dominance. Keith wins and positions himself between Lance’s legs, pinning his arms down on both sides of his head. They kiss slow. Slow and passionate.

  
“Mmm..”

  
Keith moans in Lance’s mouth, pulling away an inch.

  
“I’ve..”

  
He breathes hard.

  
“I’ve never done this before. H-how am I uh.. d-doing?”

  
Lance smiles and reaches his hand up to cup Keith’s face.

  
“You’re doing fine. Now.. _come here._ ”

  
He pulls Keith back down for a hard kiss. Their teeth clash uncomfortably, and they pull away in pain.

  
“Ow, ow.”

  
“Holy-!”

  
They stop and look at each other. Then laugh. Keith laughs, putting his head in Lance’s neck as he lays back against his pillow.

  
“Sorry bout that.”

  
Lance apologizes, wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso.

  
“It’s okay.”

  
Keith mumbles against Lance’s neck, kissing it. He turns Lance’s head to the side and they press their lips back together. _He’s so warm_ Keith thinks as they flip positions again. Lance lays Keith on his side and lays behind him, kissing down his back. It tickles, making Keith let out a laugh.

  
“Are you ticklish?”

  
“No!”

  
Keith yells.

  
“P-Please don’t!”

  
“Okay, okay.”

  
They kiss once. Lance continues to kiss on his neck, closing the space between their bodies. Keith’s eyes widen when he feels something hard poke his thigh.

  
“Uh... B-Blue?”

  
“Hm?”

  
Lance answers, kissing on Keith’s neck. Keith sighs, trying to hide a moan.

  
“You’re uh... p-poking me.”

  
“Huh?”

  
Lance looks down and groans, embarrassed.

  
“Sorry. Guess I’m just... excited.”

  
“Hm. Me too.”

  
Keith looks down referring to his own _excitement_. Lance props himself up and turns Keith’s head, leaning down and kissing his red, kiss-swollen lips. Keith kisses back with a moan and moves his hands atop Lance’s warm ones placed just on his hips. They moan together quietly when Keith swallows his moan, choking from a sudden move from Lance’s hips. _He thrusts._ He literally thrusts his hips, his boner digging into Keith’s asscheek.

  
“Oh, _fuck_.”

  
Lance moans from the friction he’s been waiting for.

  
“Oh man, I’m sorry. I just... I needed that.”

  
He apologizes again. Keith grabs Lance’s arms and pulls him on top of him. Lance moves to get between Keith’s legs, kissing on his neck some more, because he just can’t get enough of his hickey covered, sweat slicked, _sweet_ neck. Keith puts his head back and wraps his arms around Lance’s neck, running his fingers up through his hair.

  
“ _Ughh.._ ”

  
He moans quietly. Lance brings his hips up, slamming them down on Keith’s. Then he rubs their hips together, grinding their boners into one another’s. Keith’s eyes widen at this brand new feeling, and as if on instinct, he rolls his hips. The friction is amazing and Lance sighs, pressing his forehead against Keith’s. They lock eyes and Keith’s hands wander to grab Lance’s hips, holding him down.

  
“ _Oh god_ , feels good.”

  
Lance whispers against Keith’s forehead. The room is stuffy, and becomes filled with their quiet moans again. They grind harder, picking up the pace. Lance puts his head back and moves his hips more wildly. Keith holds him as close as he can, moving Lance’s hips back and forth against his. The bed begins to move with them, creaking back and forth while hitting the wall. Keith leans up and bites on Lance’s neck, sucking hard as they grind and grind. Suddenly Keith feels his heart begin to beat double its normal speed, and freaks out.

  
“Wait!! W-What the hell is happening to me!?”

  
He asks. Lance smiles down at him and kisses his head.

  
“Its alright, Keith. You’re about to come.”

  
“Hu-!”

  
Keith’s eyes squeeze shut, and he feels a _wetness_  on his legs. A huge wave of emotion washes through him and his body stops moving. Lance watches as Keith comes, savoring every detail. The way his body shakes, the way his eyeballs roll to the back of his head, the way he moans quietly. It’s a sight so pretty, Lance just comes, putting his head back, and letting out a quiet moan. He collapses against Keith’s body with a smile and rubs Keith’s head gently, staring at him. He can hear his heart still beating fast.

  
“Mullet? You ok?”

  
“I...”

  
He starts.

  
“Yeah.. ok.”

  
They lock eyes and Lance smiles, planting a small kiss to Keith’s chest.

  
“I take it you’ve never done _that_ before?”

  
Keith shakes his head.

  
“No I... I haven’t.”

  
He stares up at the glow-in-the-dark stars plastered to Lance’s ceiling, and sighs.

  
“I.. don’t.. think I’ve ever felt anything like that.. in my life.“

  
“W-What? You.. you uh.... don’t masturbate?”

  
Keith moves his head side to side, shrugging.

  
“Never left me... feeling like _that_.”

  
“Well... how are you feeling now?”

  
Lance asks, sitting up to look down at him.

  
“Weak. Like I want to sleep.”

  
“Yep, that happens.”

  
“And you know... how?”

  
Lance chuckles a bit.

  
“I just do okay, here.”

  
He grabs a handful of his galaxy comforter and matching sheets and they get under them together. They’re warmer like this. Well not Lance. His body is really hot. They each lay on their sides, facing each other. Lance grabs Keith’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. Keith’s fingers are smooth just like his hands. Lance kisses every finger, smiling at the reaction on Keith’s face.

  
“Keith?”

  
“Hm?”

  
He answers closing his eyes. Lance bites his lip and shakes his head.

  
“Goodnight.”

  
Keith squeezes Lance’s hand, smiling weakly.

  
“Yeah. Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide:
> 
> que esta pasando? - What’s going on?  
> ve peinar tu cabello - go comb your hair  
> muérdeme - bite me  
> no seas entrometido - Don’t be nosy!  
> Cállate- Shut up
> 
> Sorry if any of it is wrong!


	47. Sour Boys

**December 22  
8:00am**

Lance watches Keith sleep. Not in a creepy way. An admirable way. He admires the certain faces and cute little sounds Keith makes as he dreams. He admires the way his hair rests around his pale face, falling gracefully against the pillow. The three red and purple love bites Lance left last night are more visible now along Keith’s neck. _They’re pretty._ Lance decides to lean over and kiss Keith’s soft, pink lips. This wakes him, and he opens his eyes slowly.

  
“Hm?”

  
Lance exhales a laugh.

  
“Morning.”

  
He whispers. Keith adjusts his body to lay on his side.

  
“Mm...”

  
He blinks slowly. Lance stares at him.

  
“You sleep ok?”

  
It’s quiet, and after a while Keith nods.

  
“Yeah... you?”

  
Lance shrugs.

  
“Eh, you’re snoring was a bit loud.”

  
“What?”

  
Keith slowly raises his head. He looks down at Lance who is smirking.

  
“I don’t... snore?”

  
“Oh yeah? How would you know?”

  
“Because, I-“

  
He is cut off by Lance who leans up and kisses him softly. Lance then pulls away, and sits up.

  
“I have something planned for us to do tomorrow, so we can just chill today. I hope that’s okay?”

  
Keith lets out a tired chuckle and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

  
“mm.. sure.”

  
“I think my mama made breakfast so... we should probably get up and eat before the others eat everything.”

  
“Right.. forgot you had the biggest family known to man.”

  
Keith jokes, looking over. Lance rolls his eyes and nudges him.

  
“You should shower and get cleaned. Unless you like being as _dirty_ as you are right now.”

  
“You’re dirtier than me, rich guy.”

  
Lance gets up and stretches his arms over his head. He grabs his blue robe just hanging outside his closet and puts it on.

  
“Oh, ’s so not true. Well? Maybe a little, but that’s besides the point.”

  
“That IS the point.”

  
Keith laughs. Lance walks over, standing in from of him with a hand extended. Keith grabs it and Lance helps him up. Then Keith leans up and kisses Lance lips in a short, sweet kiss. Lance kisses back and wishes Keith doesn’t pull away.

  
“Jeez. You’re so _bad_ for me, mullet.”

  
“Yet here you are. Helping me from your bed.“

  
Lance chuckles.

  
“As tempting as you are, we should get dressed. You can borrow anything you like.”

  
“I’m going to, considering how you ripped off my shirt like a fucking animal-!”

  
“Shhh!”

  
Lance covers Keith’s mouth in a hurry.

  
“Someone could _hear_ you!”

  
Keith pushes him back with a frown.

  
“Relax, I’m not even talking loud.”

  
“But you _were_ moaning loud last night.”

  
“Wait, what!? That wasn’t me, that was YOU _Mr experienced._ ”

  
Lance frowns.

  
“And so what?”

  
Keith pushes passed him.

  
“Look. Aren’t you tired of this?”

  
“Of what?”

  
“This!”

  
Keith gestures to both of them.

  
“Us. I mean don’t you like me?”

  
“Uh? Are you kidding me? If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be standing in the middle of my room half naked and covered in hickies _I_ made.”

  
Keith rubs his neck. Oh, yeah..

  
“Then...”

  
He begins to pace around the room.

  
“Then why can’t we just make this official!?”

  
“What?”

  
“I didn’t stutter Lance, you heard me!”

  
“Hey, lower your voice!”

  
Lance whisper-yells.

  
“And for your information, I DID make it official remember? Three weeks ago out on the football field? With roses, AND a cheesy pickup line!?”

  
“Oh yeeeah, how could I forget. Those roses were cheap as hell, and that stupid sob story you put together? Bravo.”

  
“What!?”

  
Lance yells accidentally.

  
“Those roses were NOT cheap, and that wasn’t a sob story, that was all true!”

  
“And I suppose you think this thing we have, this _relationship_ is true too, huh? Newsflash, IT ISN’T!”

  
Lance’s mouth falls open. He frowns hard and marches straight up to Keith, poking him in his chest.

  
“I’ll have you know that everything we’ve been through is one hundred percent real! More like one thousand! So unless you feel the opposite way, you better speak up or shut that emo trap of yours!”

  
“First of all, get the hell out of my face!”

  
Keith pushes him away hard.

  
“And second, if any of what we have IS real, you’d stop playing these stupid fucking games with me and treat me like a real boyfriend! Take me out, hold my hand! Do something and let people know we’re a thing! We’re a couple!”

  
“I can’t-!”

  
Keith cuts him off with a laugh, moving a step closer.

  
“Why Lance!? Huh? Is it because you’re embarrassed!?”

  
“No!! I just-“

  
“Don’t want people to know that the one and only _Lance ‘Blue’ McClain_ is dating the poor, emo kid!?”

  
“That’s ridiculous, I-I don’t care about that!”

  
“Then what!?”

  
Keith frowns hard, pushing Lance back against the wall.

  
“I-I just can’t, Keith!”

  
“Why!? WHY NOT!?”

  
He finally yells.

  
“Because I’m scared!”

  
Lance admits, pushing Keith back with the same amount of force he used. His breath has become staggered, and he takes a few deep breaths.

  
“Okay! I’m scared to admit how I really feel about you! I-I mean why do you think we’re in the position we’re in right now!?”

  
His face is red with anger now. Keith eyes the vein that pulses out of his neck.

  
“Not because I’m some fucking coward, but because I’m scared that if I do, someone will come along and hurt you!”

  
His voice bounces off the walls in an echo.

  
“You don’t understand the position I’m in! All of this is your fault.”

  
Keith scoffs.

  
“My fault!?”

  
“Yes! Because you come along with this whole _bad boy_ routine and god just knows I can’t resist that! A-and you just- you just make me take the risk of falling in love with you!”

  
Keith’s eyes widen, and he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he watches as Lance runs a hand through his brown hair and takes another deep, trembling breath. It’s quiet.

  
It’s quiet for a long time...

  
“Didn’t you hear me?”

  
Lance asks.

  
“I said... I’m in lo-!”

  
“I heard you.”

  
Keith cuts off. Lance stands there like he’s seen a ghost.

  
“And... y-you’re in love with me, too? Right?”

  
“I-.. I um..”

  
Lance looks up and the look on his face says it all, his eyebrows meeting together furiously. Then he chuckles, and Keith knows he’s pissed.

  
“Remember that time you fell asleep on the roof and got sick, I dragged my sorry ass all the way back on a super uncomfortable flight JUST FOR YOU!?”

  
He yells. Keith flinches and closes his eyes.

  
“Yes..?”

  
“Well, forget it ever happened. Forget WE ever happened. EVERYTHING! We’re done.”

  
Keith’s face softens and he sighs.

  
“I-I didn’t mean-!”

  
Lance walks to his closet, bumping Keith’s shoulder to grab a shirt, his shoes, and his green jacket.

  
“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

  
“Lance!”

  
Lance limps out furiously, putting his arms through his jacket. Keith grabs his shirt and chases after him, struggling to put it on and keep up when they descend the staircase.

  
“How are you so fast with that thing on your foot!? Lance!”

  
Other McClain’s begin popping their heads out from the kitchen or dinning room to see what all the commotion is.

  
“Lance, stop! Please!”

  
“Screw you!”

  
Lance answers, walking to the front door of the house to leave. As he pulls it open, it’s immediately being shut by a pale hand. He follows the hand to Keith’s eyes.

  
“Move. Or  _I’ll move you._ ”

  
He says coldly. Keith frowns.

  
“No! Not until we-! HEY!?”

  
Lance picks Keith up by his shirt and slams him down onto the cold, marble floor. Keith stares up at him, angrily.

  
“Lance.”

  
Lance turns and opens the door, leaving.

  
“ _Keith!_ ”

  
A voice calls. Keith looks back to see Benji standing over him. He helps him up and looks around.

  
“What’s going on? Where’s Azul going?”

  
“I-I can’t talk! I gotta go!”

  
Keith dashes up the stairs and runs back into Lance’s room. He puts on his pants, and walks out, practically jumping down the stairs. He maneuvers through the McClain family and grabs his shoes, sliding them on uncomfortably.

  
“ _Keith?_ ”

  
A baby like voice calls and Keith looks down. He sees Josie looking up at him with her brown eyes.

  
“What’s happening? Are you ok?”

  
She asks in the softest voice. Keith gives his best reassuring smile and puts on his shoes properly.

  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry about a thing.”

  
He opens the door and runs out. Then he pulls out his phone and dials a number. He puts it to his ear and waits for the ringing to stop.

  
“ _Hello?_ ”

  
“Shiro!”

  
He yells, strapping his bag to his motorcycle and then grabbing his helmet.

  
“ _Hel-? Ke-? Is that-_ “

  
“Hello? Shiro? Can you hear me?”

  
The line cuts off as static fills his ear. Keith groans angrily and throws his helmet to the ground. He gets on Little Red and revs her up, kicking up the kickstand and driving off.

  
The weather is cold, cloudy and wet. Lance sits in the sand, letting the even colder waves splash him, soaking him. He shivers and looks out at the ocean water. He doesn’t know if he wants to scream, or leave. Both, maybe. His wet hair falls in front of his eyes and he sighs, bringing his knees up to his chest to rest his head on them. He hears footsteps stop behind him and he sighs.

  
“Just go away..”

  
“Blue..?”

  
A higher pitched voice says softly. Lance turns around and sees Nyma. She’s wearing a short jean skirt with black combat boots, and what looks like Rolo’s oversized hoodie. Lance rolls his eyes and turns back around. Nyma takes the time to sit next to him.

  
“What’re you doing here?”

  
He asks, monotone.

  
“Looking for you.”

  
“How’d you know I’d be here?”

  
“Because you always used to come here when you weren’t home. We all used to. In these situations.”

  
Lance raises his eyebrow.

  
“And what situation would this be??”

  
“Hey, I’m just as clueless as you, Blue. You’ve been acting really really... _not like you._ ”

  
“Yeah, well I’m... not me. What else is new?”

  
Nyma frowns sadly and places a hand to his wet shoulder.

  
“You can talk to me. I’m here for you. Do you know that?”

  
Lance looks over and nods slowly.

  
“Yes.”

  
Nyma smiles.

  
“Do you-!”

  
She’s cut off by her phone buzzing wildly. They both look down and read the screen. It’s Rolo.

  
“I... gotta go.”

  
She whispers. Lance turns his attention back to the ocean and doesn’t say another word when Nyma kisses his cheek and leaves.

  
As the day turned to evening, Keith’s search comes to an end. He rides back to Lance’s huge house with a ton of mixed emotions. One of them being angry. PISSED, actually. Everything happened so fast. All at once. He kept trying to call Shiro but... but nothing. So he sits on the front porch of the McClain residence, and waits for Lance to return like a dog waiting for its owner. He wants to make things right. He has to.

  
“ _Ahem_.”

  
A voice coughs. Keith looks up to see Benji, who is holding a blanket and a mug. He hands Keith the mug and it instantly warms up his gloved hands. Benji then proceeds to wrap the blanket around Keith’s shoulders and give him a pat on the back.

  
“Um... thanks.”

  
“Mind if I join?“

  
Keith shakes his head. Lance’s older brother sits next to Keith, a comfortable silence engulfing them. The rain only comes down harder.

  
“Wow. ’s uh... really coming down, huh?”

  
Benji asks, exhaling a chuckle. Keith doesn’t respond, that sad, blank expression never leaving his face as he stares out at nothing.

  
“He’s fine, you know?”

  
Keith shrugs.

  
“How would you know?”

  
“Because this is his thing. He gets upset and runs off to clear his mind, or gather this thoughts, then he comes back, ready to give his best apology. Or.. receive one.”

  
“What??”

  
Keith frowns.

  
“Why would I apologize? I didn’t do anything. He simply got mad at me for wanting to him to take more responsibility in our relationship!”

  
“You guys... wait, you guys are... in a relationship!?”

  
Benji yells. Keith groans out and lets out a long sigh.

  
“Look Benji, I didn’t-!”

  
“That’s great!”

  
Keith looks over at him.

  
“You’re okay with it?”

  
“Of course! I sorta figured he’d make a move and ask you out. He couldn’t stop talking about you last time he came down.”

  
Keith smiles.

  
“Really??”

  
“Yep. Just don’t tell him I told you that. He’ll kill me.”

  
“Well... don’t tell what I told you! It’s supposed to be a... a secret thing.”

  
He says, ashamed. Benji’s face softens.

  
“You don’t want it to be a secret thing... do you?”

  
“At first yeah, but.. I think I’m really starting to..”

  
His eyes widen.

  
“Uh... Sorry. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. You probably don’t want to-!”

  
“No!”

  
Benji cuts him off.

  
“Please! Continue.”

  
“Oh... okay.”

  
And Keith does what he does best when it comes to keeping things secret. HE GOSSIPS! He spills everything and doesn’t feel bad doing it. His hot drink goes cold as he sets it beside him, using his hands as he talks. He goes through a series of emotions while telling his.. story, but all the while is left smiling like an idiot when he comes to the end. Benji eats it all up, happy for his little brother.

  
“... and that’s why Lance left.”

  
Keith finishes.

  
“Wow... you two are like an old married couple.”

  
“What? No..”

  
Keith blushes.

  
“We’re just.. trying to figure this out, I guess. He’s scared of people finding out because he thinks I’ll get hurt. But.. I can handle myself. I’ve been doing that for years.”

  
“Well. Consider what he’s been though and you’ll know why he’s scared.”

  
Keith’s smile disappears and he looks over, staring into Benji’s eyes.

  
“What does that mean?”

  
Benji gets up and dusts himself off.

  
“I can’t tell you. ’S not my story to tell. But with the right words, I’m sure you can get him to tell you.”

  
He begins to walk away until Keith grabs his wrist.

  
“Wait!”

  
Benji looks back.

  
“No one else knows about us so... please don’t tell. Please.”

  
“Don’t worry, Keith. You have my word.”

  
Benji smiles at him and Keith lets go of his wrist, watching him walk away.

  
**December 22  
6:00pm**

Lance walks all the way back to his home like an idiot. The rain leaves him drenched and soggy from head to toe. His boot is worn down and broken, and the only thing that remains on his other foot is a nasty sock. As he approaches the porch, Keith shoots up.

  
“Lance!“

  
He yells, worriedly. Lance stops walking and chuckles.

  
“Wow. You’re still here?”

  
He whispers. Keith stops from approaching him, a foot away from being in the rain. Then he walks out and approaches Lance, a familiar frown breaking his face. He stops inches from Lance’s body and stares into his blue eyes.

  
“I’m not going anywhere.”

  
“I broke up with you, remember?”

  
Keith starts to speak, but stops when the smell of alcohol fills his nostrils. He coughs and steps back, waving his hand around in disgust.

  
“Oh-! God, are you drunk!?”

  
Lance shrugs.

  
“Maybe I am, Maybe I’m not. Who cares?”

  
“I do!”

  
“Oh, now you care!?”

  
“What!? What does that even mean!?”

  
Lance doesn’t answer. Keith is just as wet as he is now, his long hair crowding around his face and neck.

  
“I-I told you to leave. Yet, here you are in my face again.”

  
Keith pushes his hair back, revealing his face and forehead.

  
“I told you, I’m not going anywhere. And that’s final whether you like it or not.”

  
“Fine! Then I’ll leave.”

  
“No!”

  
Keith pushes Lance backward with one hand and blocks his way.

  
“We’re gonna talk! RIGHT NOW!”

  
“Ugh, I’m so sick of your dramatic, emo ass! You’re being a jerk!”

  
Keith scoffs, touching his chest.

  
“Oh, I’M being a jerk!?”

  
“Yeah!”

  
Keith approaches Lance again, getting face to face with him.

  
“Are you sure about that, mr rockstar!? Are you really sure!?”

  
“Yeah! I’m really sure!”

  
Lance moves close as well, their foreheads bumping.

  
“Let’s get something clear! You’ve been being a jerk ever since I came here! And FYI, I came here to be with you!”

  
Keith says, pushing Lance by his broad shoulders.

  
“But it seems you don’t want that! Why? Oh, because you’re a fucking baby! You’re a dick!”

  
Lance is taken back by Keith’s words, and stands there.

  
“You don’t care about my feelings. You don’t even care that I rode all the way over here for you! Because apparently everything I do now is for you!”

  
It’s quiet between them. Lance shuffles his weight, not wanting to speak. The rain stops coming down hard, and leaves them in a drizzle.

  
“Well aren’t you gonna say anything?”

  
Keith asks, almost begging.

  
“There’s nothing to say.”

  
Lance tries to push passed him, but is stopped when Keith grabs his arm and yanks him back. Lance stumbles back and falls to the wet ground with a groan.

  
“Ugh! Ow!? What the-!”

  
“We’re not done until I say we’re done.”

  
Lance hops up to his feet, fixing his shirt. Keith watches him closely.

  
“Fine.”

  
Suddenly, Lance tackles Keith to the ground. They both grunt as they hit the wet, bricked pavement, rolling around angrily. They throw hits and jabs and punches, swearing and yelling how much they hate each other. Lance’s mom screams when she opens the door to them. Lance’s brothers run out and break them up. Keith violently breaks away from Benji and punches Lance in the face. He groans out in pain and Benji proceeds to tackle Keith, restraining him.

  
“That’s for being an asshole, you prick!”

  
He yells on the ground again.

  
“Oh yeah!? Well who cares!? Get out of here!”

  
Lance yells, trying to break free from Daniel’s strong grasp. Eventually he gets a screaming, somewhat drunk Lance inside and closes the door. Benji removes himself from atop Keith and offers to help him up.

  
“No! I don’t need your help!”

  
Keith gets up, and angrily begins walking over to his motorcycle, when the door opens. He stops and watches as Lance throws his duffle bag, and gasps in anger as it tumbles violently across the pavement.

  
“Don’t forget to take your shit with you, emo boy!”

  
The door slams shut. Keith grabs his bag and straps it onto his motorcycle, grumbling cuss words under his breath. Benji watches as Keith gets onto his motorcycle and starts it up. Then he walks back inside.

 

**______________________________**

 

  
It’s really dark. And really cold. Keith shivers as he sits on the porch of the McClain residence. He can see his own breath and sighs as he continues to shiver, rubbing his hands together for warmth. His phone is dead. His motorcycle is almost on E. It’s been a good four hours since the fight happened. Keith touches his bloody ear and covers it with his hand. As he starts to close his eyes to sleep, the door opens and flashes the bright lights inside. He stiffens and sits up, hoping to see Lance. And to his luck, it is. Lance looks around in a panic and stops when he sees Keith. He lets out a sigh and stands there. The two stare at each other in silence.

  
“I...”

  
Keith starts. Lance quickly walks over and kneels down, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith’s neck. Keith hugs back and sighs, breathing in his vanilla scented cologne.

  
“Please don’t hate me.”

  
Lance whispers in his ear.

  
“ _Please.._ ”

  
“I don’t hate you. I.. could never hate you.”

  
“I don’t know what came over me. But I’m willing to talk it out... if you’ll listen?”

  
The two pull away and Lance helps Keith to his feet.

  
“Of course I’ll listen. I’ll always listen to you, Lance.”

  
They come together for a soft, sweet, well needed kiss. Lance pulls away and smiles, ashamed.

  
“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

  
They lock hands and walk back inside.

 

  
After Keith’s long, hot shower, he brushes his teeth. Lance decides to teach him some hygiene techniques stating his face is ‘way too pretty for acne.’

  
“What _is_ that stuff?”

  
Keith asks watching Lance stir a jar full of... green, slimy stuff.

  
“Oh, ‘S a homemade face mask made from various ingredients that I won’t say out loud, but one of them being avocados.”

  
“I like avocados.”

  
“Well, you can’t eat this.”

  
Lance shrugs.

  
“I mean... you CAN but.. you’d probably be going straight to the hospital for a stomach pump, and those aren’t pretty, trust me on that.”

  
He reassures, somewhat joking. Keith looks over his shoulder, waiting for him to stop stirring.

  
“Hurry up for fucks sake, I’m getting old here!”

  
“Shh!”

  
Lance frowns.

  
“This takes time. I can’t just put unfinished crap onto your flawless face! That would be like.. like hygiene suicide.”

  
“Oh my god, you’re so dramatic.”

  
Keith rolls his eyes, taking a seat on the closed toilet seat. Lance laughs, and his smile disappears as he keeps stirring.

  
“Mullet?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I... I ran into Nyma earlier.”

  
Keith sits up, his eyebrows knitting together. Lance notices and stops stirring to hold up his hand.

  
“Hey hey, relax man, nothing happened.”

  
Keith slowly sits back. Lance keeps stirring.

  
“Anyway, I didn’t even see her coming but when she approached me, she was wearing.. Rolo’s hoodie. Like she was _flaunting_ it or something.”

  
“Why would she do that?”

  
“I... I don’t know. Maybe to get back at me for throwing my guitar at him.”

  
Keith sits up again, laughing.

  
“What!? You threw your guitar at Rolo!?”

  
“Yeah.. Just looking at him, standing where I used to stand. Singing the songs I wrote? It made me pissed, you know? I wanted to do more than throw my guitar at him but that was all I had at the moment.”

  
Keith hums his response and stands to his feet.

  
“I still don’t understand why you’re even friends with them.”

  
“They’ve been here for me through a lot of things. For years.”

  
“But they treat you like dirt.”

  
Lance scrunches up his nose.

  
“No they don’t.”

  
“Yes, they do. I mean... Nyma thinks she has you on a leash, and Rolo treats you any way he wants. And you don’t do anything about it.”

  
“Keith-“

  
“No, Lance. I refuse to bite my tongue for your feelings this time. You need to screw your head on right and open your eyes. They’re total lunatics! Control freaks.”

  
Keith walks closer and stops Lance from stirring the substance in the jar.

  
“Aren’t you tired of them?“

  
“I...”

  
He sighs.

  
“If you get to know them, then maybe you’d-“

  
“Oh, my god, no!”

  
Keith yells, slamming his fist against the sink. Lance jumps, dropping the jar from his hands. It falls to the ground with a loud _‘clunk!’_ noise.

  
“You’re such a-!”

  
“A what!? An idiot? A baby? A dick? I know, okay!? I can’t just drop two of my closest friends just because YOU say so. We all have history. Deep history, that won’t go away just because I unfriend them!”

  
Keith scoffs.

  
“Oh, like what? That you and Rolo have both been inside Nyma’s pants?”

  
Lance frowns and leans down to pick up the jar.

  
“That’s.. not true.”

  
“Oh yeah? And how would you know? I mean, they’re probably at his house right now having a nice, good fuck session!”

  
“Shut up!!”

  
“No! It’s probably true! They don’t even like you! To them, you’re a nobody. Just some rich bonus, you’re a-a pawn. Now look? They act like you don’t exist. Like you’re not important.”

  
Lance faces Keith, setting the jar on the sink to cross his arms.

  
“Why are you doing this to me, huh? What’s up?”

  
Keith steps closer, so close that Lance can see all the details in his beautiful, dark eyes.

  
“ _What’s up?_ I’m trying to protect you. Like how you’re protecting me? I’m trying to make you see how important you are. It’s time you start getting treated like it.”

  
Lance’s body tenses and he looks away.

  
“Look Blue, unlike your so called friends, I actually care about you and value what we have. I like when we spend time together. I like when we joke around, and when you annoy me. Which is all the time by the way.”

  
He smiles, shaking his head.

  
“I like a lot of things about you. And also unlike your so called friends, I value what we’ve come to establish. Our friendship. Our relationship. Sure, we haven’t known each other for that long, but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”

  
“I feel that way, too.”

  
Lance finally speaks.

  
“And that’s a good feeling! You should always feel THAT instead of the pressure those dumbasses put on you. As long as I’m here, I can always make you feel good..”

  
Their hands intertwine.

  
“Because, I lo-“

  
Keith stops himself, turning away from Lance. Lance’s face quickly turns two shades darker and he stands there, frozen.

  
“I-I just um... I really like what we have.”

  
Lance grabs Keith’s face in his hands and looks him square in the eyes.

  
“I’m sorry. You’re right. About everything. Okay? Maybe I need to open my eyes more. I will. But.. give me a chance to first.”

  
“But Lance-“

  
“Ah!“

  
He puts a finger over Keith’s mouth and takes a deep breath.

  
“Trust me. Okay?”

  
Keith slowly nods, rolling his eyes.

  
“And for the record. I DO care about your feelings. I care about them a lot. Maybe more than everyone’s. Don’t ever think otherwise. Mullet.”

  
They both smile and Lance laughs. They share a quick kiss, and Lance grabs a rubber-band, turning Keith around and proceeding to tie all his hair back into a neat ponytail.

  
“There we go. All set. Now put this on your face so I can go get the special soap.”

  
He hands Keith the jar and limps out of the room. Keith stares at himself in the mirror and sighs. Lance comes back and stops, frowning.

  
“Everything alright?”

  
“Oh! U-uh yeah. I don’t really um... know how to put this stuff on.”

  
He laughs nervously.

  
“Oh. Let me help.”

  
Lance sets the soap onto the sink and grabs the jar.

  
“Face me.”

  
Keith turns his body and faces Lance. Lance’s face changes completely. He stares at Keith, mouth agape. The jar slips from his hand again and drops with a ‘clank!’ sound.

  
“What?”

  
Keith asks looking to the jar then to Lance. Lance blinks repeatedly.

  
“You..r. face..”

  
“What? What about my face?”

  
Keith touches his face.

  
“No! No, I mean you’re just.. really...”

  
Lance brings his hand up to touch his soft face.

  
“Beautiful.”

  
“Uh-!”

  
Keith turns darker as a blush creeps up his neck and ears.

  
“I... I don’t-“

  
Lance laughs.

  
“You’re welcome, Mullet.”

  
Keith clears his throat and flusters more.

  
“C-Can you just... put the um.. the stuff on now?”

  
Lance smiles at him.

  
“Hm. Sure.”


	48. Tell Me Your Tale

**December 23  
12:17am**

Keith lays on Lance’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It’s very relaxing. The butterflies in his stomach flutter as Lance’s fingers run through his fluffy, black hair. They lay in a comfortable silence, having made up a few minutes ago with soft kisses, extra love bites and kind words. The time is 12:17am. Neither can sleep.

  
“Lance?”

  
Keith whispers.

  
“Hm?”

  
Lance mumbles, his voice vibrating throughout his warm chest. He rubs Keith’s even smoother face from his hygiene concoction.

  
“This probably might be asking a lot but... I was wondering if you’d tell me about.. your past?”

  
“Wait, what-? My... My past?”

  
Keith nods, his hair tickling Lance’s chest. Lance sits up, forcing Keith to as well. Their close, real close. Keith’s heartbeat speeds up as he waits for Lance to answer again, hopefully not angry.

  
“Why do you want to know all of a sudden?”

  
Uh oh.. He sounds mad.

  
“Um... I’ve always wanted to know, but I figured why not.. now?”

  
Lance is silent. Keith gets a realization punch to the face that it might not be the best time, and freaks out.

  
“Oh- gosh... what am I saying? I’m sorry. That’s probably personal huh? Y-You don’t have to tell me.”

  
“No..”

  
Lance stops him.

  
“I will... i.. I want to.”

  
“You do? Are you sure?”

  
He nods, sitting up more comfortably. Keith sits in front of him, crossing his legs.

  
“Well... I’m ready. Whenever you are.”

  
Lance looks down at their hands. _‘When did they intertwine?’_ he wonders.

  
“Man... where should I begin?”

  
He laughs. Keith sits there, patiently. Waiting.

  
“I guess I’ll start... right about when my mama won the lottery the second time..”

  
__________________________________

 

_‘I was twelve years old. I remember everyone being so happy. My siblings. My grandparents. Even our neighbors..’_

“Ahh!! We won!!” Lance’s mother exclaims.

“WE WON! AGAIN!”

_‘We all gathered in the living room to watch the tv say the winning numbers, and sure enough, we actually DID win. Again. I remember making this.. Ridiculous list full of things I wanted. Two pianos, ten guitars, and a huge bed full of beautiful Miss America pageant contestants. And I could’ve bought them all. I wanted to.. until the week after rolled around. My worst week.’_

“Um.. Mama?”

Lance asks, trying to crumple the paper he holds behind his back. His mother sits there, crowded by at least two dozen magazines, all of them marked through in red sharpie.

“Oh! Hola, bebe!”

She waves her hand and motions for him to come in. He hesitates, but walks in anyway.

_‘I had gotten into a huge fight with some other boy. My knuckles were bloody and bruised. I had this gash on the back of my shoulder, and my knee was fucked up. In my hand was a suspension paper. My guardian had to sign it so I could give it back to the principal and start my suspension immediately.’_

“Ma, I.. I got into a fight today at school.”

“What!?”

_‘I remember the look on her face. She was mad. But barely. I showed her my suspension paper and told her she had to sign it so I could start. She yelled. She told me she was very disappointed in me and my actions. I cried because I wanted to tell her why. Why I did it. But I knew she wouldn’t listen. She ended up sending me to my room and I cried all night.‘_

“Lanza!! Desayuno!”

_‘The next day my abuela called me down for breakfast. She called everyone, but.. they didn’t stay long. Instead, they grabbed a muffin or a pancake or an apple and left to go spend their money. I sat at the table and stuffed my cheeks with pancakes. Alone. My pa found out about my suspension and put me to work. I did all chores around the house all day and after I finished, my parents yelled at me again. Like I was their worst kid or something. I remember right after I finished, I walked over to Hunk’s house to get my mind off of my rich, stuck up family.’_

  
“Wait?”

  
Keith stops Lance from his story.

  
“You’ve known big guy that long?”

  
Lance chuckles.

  
“His name is Hunk, and yes. He’s my bestest friend.”

  
Keith nods.

  
“Hm. Right. Continue.”

  
__________________________________

  
_‘Okay. Let me just remind you that my family is filthy rich and I’m not happy about it. I’m so unhappy that I make the decision to run away. I was tired of being miserable, cooped up in a place full of people who were money hungry. Every single person changed. They.. they neglected me. So I grabbed my gym bag and stuffed it with as many pairs of clothes as I could fit. And I ran.. no goodbyes, no explaining or anything. I just left without a word.. I stopped to see Hunk on my way into the real world and asked him to come with me. Believe it or not, he said yes. And when we turned 15, we attended a new school..’_

Hunk slams his locker shut and sighs.

“I can’t believe it’s been three years since you’ve seen your family. I mean.. don’t you miss them a little?”

“Well, yeah.” Lance opens his locker and shrugs.

“Sometimes. But their probably so deep in their money, they’ve barely even noticed.”

“I really doubt that, Lance.”

The bell rings and Lance slams his locker shut.

“Shit! We’re late! Let’s go!”

_‘We were the smartest kids in our class. Just two sophomores trying to get through puberty and high school. And we did. We ended up graduating early as two of the smartest kids in our grades and class. And we didn’t even need to look for colleges because Hunk had his heart set on Voltron Academy, and I was willing to go wherever he went. When we would turn 18, we would leave together.’_

  
“Wow... you’re actually... smart?”

  
Keith says, sarcastically covering his mouth. Lance hits his leg and laughs.

  
“Shut up! I used to love school so much I wanted to marry it. Then girls came along.”

  
Keith rolls his eyes.

  
“Your family would’ve been so proud of you if they knew, huh?”

  
Lance shrugs, thinking.

  
“Yeah.. Maybe.”

  
__________________________________

  
_‘When I turned 16, I got a job as a bar singer. At this this places called, um.. oh! “Kerberos Kookin!” I remember because they spelled cook with a ‘k’ instead of a ‘c’ it was dumb. Anyway, I would sing and sometimes dance, depending on the night .Then one lucky night, my singing skills paid off and I met Rolo and Nyma. Now before you gag and puke, this was before everything that we’ve been through. They were nicer, less paranoid. They asked me if I wanted to start a band and I said..’_

“Fuck yeah I’ll be in a band with you!”

Lance yells, dropping the broom from sweeping the empty bar. It clacks to the ground and he jumps.

“Oh.. uh, sorry. That was a bit loud.”

The two people standing in front of him smile. The older looking male holds out his hand.

“It’s fine. I’m Rolo. And this beauty here is Nyma.” He nods his head over to her as she waves. Lance shakes Rolo’s hand, then plants a kiss to the back of Nyma’s.

“I’m Lance. Lance McClain.”

“What?”

Nyma asks, confused. Lance looks around and laughs nervously.

“Uh... I said I-I’m Lance. Lance McCla-!”

“Yeah, I heard you.” Nyma cuts him off. “That’s such a.. an _American_ name. You know?”

“A-Actually I’m Cuban.”

“What do you think, Rolo? _Lance McClain._ That doesn’t really scream... _man_ , now does it?” Rolo shakes his head. Lance shuffles uncomfortably and balls his fists.

“Now wait! I’ll have you know that I am one hundred percent man, okay? So... delete that thought.”

Nyma walks over to him and puts her arm onto his shoulder. She smiles a pretty smile and Lance feels like jelly.

“Hot damn, you’re... gorgeous.” He says, gawking at her. She stares back and giggles.

“Why thanks.. I like your eyes. They’re so..?”

She stares into his eyes.

“Blue.”

“Uh thanks..” Lance says. Nyma pulls away and nods.

“Yep, that’s it. That’s perfect. We’ll call you Blue for those eyes. Blue McClain. Rolo?”

Rolo nods.

“Sounds good. Welcome aboard, Blue.”

  
_‘It was the weirdest way to get a name, but I got used to it. Who knew we’d actually become successful though.. We were great, going on tours and traveling all over the country? Yeah.’_

  
Lance smiles in a daze.

  
“Those were good times.”

  
Keith stares at him, listening.

 

__________________________________

  
_‘But.. unfortunately I broke the one promise I swore to myself. Not to get a big head. The fame and money went straight there, to my head. I started staying out later, skipping sleep, and hooking up with lots of girls. I became money crazy, and actual crazy. One crazy, fast year later, I made the dumb decision to come back home, with Hunk.’_

“I can’t do this!” Lance yells as he and Hunk exit the plane. Hunk stares at him.

“Everything will be fine, Lance, I can-!”

“Hunk!?” Lance cuts. “It’s Blue now, remember?”

Hunk laughs nervously. “Oh yeah. Sorry, I keep forgetting.”

Lance frowns.

“It’s been a year, how can you forget?”

_‘It had been five years since I last saw mi familia. I was beyond nervous. I was terrified. I tried to stall as long as I could, but I had to go somewhere while Hunk saw his family. I remember driving up to my old house. It was remodeled. When I knocked on the door, some elderly couple answered, and told me the McClain family had moved four years ago. They gave me their new address and I headed over. I looked so much different since they saw me. I was taller, darker. Older. My face had been all over the world, and my voice was on every radio station in the state. Of course I was different. When I arrived at the address, I thought it was a joke. The house before me was huge..’_

“What the-? Are you kidding me? Jeez...”

Lance walks up to the door and gives the doorbell a push. It rings and rings and rings, echoing throughout the house. He grows nervous and backs away.

“Oh, no... oh god, this is so bad! I gotta go!”

Lance turns to leave, when the door opens wide.

 _“Can I help you?”_ A young female voice answers. Lance stares at her and sighs sadly.

“Oh my... Cleo?”

“Yeah, who’s askin-!” She gasps, dropping her hand from the knob. Her eyes trail up Lance’s body and tears flood her eyes. “No... no, it can’t be! No!”

_‘She tried to slam the door in my face, but I stopped her. She ran off crying, and as soon as I walked in, I saw them. My family. For the first time in five years. I won’t go into too much details but let’s just say there were lots of tears. And words. And fowl language. I went, thinking that reuniting with mi familia was going to be a piece of cake. But I was wrong. I explained to them why I left and told them the tales of my life. I noticed I gained more family members. A lot more. I met them and it made me so happy. Until everything went wrong. I told them I want staying. Suddenly they were all yelling and screaming and crying again. More harsh words were said. And lots of tears.’_

  
“Well who wouldn’t cry?”

  
Keith interrupts.

  
“That’s your family. They were worried about you. They really missed you.”

  
Lance chuckles, shaking his head. He continues.

  
__________________________________

  
_‘When it was time for college to start, Hunk and I were ecstatic. We were ready to conquer this new journey together. I was finally a 17 year old, determined, freshman in college. And nothing was stopping me.. Until I met a guy. Elijah Middleton.’_

“Nyma!” Lance yells, running over to their table as she sits, eating.

“What!? Can’t you see I’m eating?”

“Yeah yeah!” He hits her arm. “Look!”

He points off to the left at a table. There’s a guy sitting there. He has dark hair, creamy porcelain skin. Glasses. He’s reading a book and eating an apple. Nyma smiles and puts down her burrito.

“Well, HELLO sweetness!” She stands. Lance grabs her arm and sits her back down.

“Uh, no. I saw him first. Dibs.”

“Wow. I’m offended.” Nyma says. “I’ve been trying to get with you for years, now some bozo comes along and THAT’S who you want? You want him over me?”

Lance chuckles. “Totally. I mean don’t get me wrong!” He looks to her and smirks. “You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever laid eyes on, but.. just look at him.”

They stare together and Nyma sits up. “Alright. Come on. Let’s go meet him.”

“What...?”

“You heard me. Let’s go meet him before you fill swimming pools with all that drool.”

Lance wipes his mouth and frowns. They get up and approach the lonely guy’s table.

_‘I... I remember the look on his face as he looked up from his book. It was like he was caught in awe or something. He had long, jet black hair that was slicked back very neatly, and his eyes? The lightest eyes I’ve ever seen. He smiled to both Nyma and me, and I knew right then and there that... I was in love.’_

  
Keith sits up, focused on the new words coming out of Lance’s mouth. Lance stops and looks at him.

  
“I can stop if you want...?”

  
“Oh... uh, no. It’s your story. Continue.”

  
__________________________________

  
_‘Well, long story short, he chose me and we really hit it off. We also dated.. f-for a while. A year or so later, the band just randomly skyrocketed to the top and we were being heard all over the world. It was cool. While it lasted..’_

“Come on, Blue, you know the notes. Can you please play them right?” Nyma asks.

“I’m trying!” Lance sighs. “I can’t get my fingers to stop being so sweaty!”

“Who’s fingers sweat!?“

“I don’t know! M-Mine!”

Lance and Nyma begin yelling back and forth. Rolo only laughs, sitting at the edge of the stage, swinging his legs.

 _“Alright! That’s enough!”_ A deep voice echoes throughout the VA practice room. Everyone turns their heads to the entrance and Lance smiles big.

“Hey! How’d they let you in here, handsome?” He asks, flirtatiously.

_‘It was Elijah. I remember this clearly because I always remembered what outfits he wore. This time he wore a black v neck. His favorite jean jacket that was bedazzled, and ripped up skinny jeans. He had on his fancy low top boots that shone and squeaked as he walked. He loved jewelry and wore several rings on both hands, with an earring in his right ear. His bottom lip was pierced and slicked with lip balm. Mango flavored..’_

“Just walked right in.” Elijah smirks. Lance exhales a chuckle and walks off of the stage. He walks over to Elijah and grabs him by his shirt, kissing his mango flavored lips.

“Ugh, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Rolo groans, rolling his eyes. Lance pulls away and laughs, shaking his head.

“What’s the matter? You jealous?” Nyma snorts. Rolo looks at her and deadpans. Lance and Elijah chuckle, and kiss again.

“So... we all goin out to eat or what? I’m starving.” Elijah asks. Lance looks at him and shrugs.

“I could eat. How about you guys?”

Rolo shakes his head. “Definitely not.”

Nyma waves her hand. “Eh, I’m good too. You go.”

_‘We decided to make it a date. He took me to this place where we had to dress fancy casual. I wore this really nice silk outfit and boots. Elijah actually wore a tux. He loved tux’s. When we went out, there were paparazzi and screaming fans everywhere all around us. I never noticed how annoying it was till that day. We went into the restaurant and it was packed..’_

“We’re never getting a seat in here.” Lance says, annoyed. “It’s too packed.”

“Oh, never say never, babe. Come on.”

_‘He grabbed my hand and we snuck in through the back. It was crazy! We went in through the kitchen and watched through the little windows as people were just finishing up. Then, when one couple was just leaving, we snuck in and took their table! It was hilarious to see the look on the waiters’ faces when they asked who seated us! It was a rush. I ate two steaks and several bowls of mashed potatoes, they were delicious! It was great. Until.. our night ended with me throwing it all up when I got back to my dorm. I was just... I didn’t like the way I looked. So I kept doing it. Throwing up all my food until I felt better. And then it became like a hobby for me. After every meal. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. Dessert. I would sneak off and just puke my guts out until I felt better. It made me feel great. I did it for weeks. Weeks turned into months, and eventually I would go days without eating. I looked so good. But it was staring to become more noticeable, the skinner I got..”_

  
“Stop.”

  
Keith says, putting his head down.

  
“I...”

  
He shakes his head. Lance stares at him and sighs quietly.

  
“Sorry. It’s just.. a little hard to hear when I pretty much made fun of you for it. B-Back in detention. I-I didn’t know.”

  
“It’s okay.”

  
Lance lifts Keith’s head up and nods.

  
“Trust me. It’s okay.”

 

__________________________________

 

_‘After a month or so, I was officially diagnosed as bulimic. I didn’t even know. Hunk found out and told Nyma and they both offered to get me help. I don’t know why, but I denied it. Told people I was fine. But oh man, I wasn’t. I wasn’t. I remember around that time, we got invited to a huge party. They were playing some of our songs, and there were tons of people, and booze. There was a swimming pool out in the back and man, it was amazing. I was having a blast, but Elijah had other plans._

“Blue, can we... Can we talk?”

Elijah asks, rubbing the back of his neck. Lance looks up at him from the pool table and looks back.

“In a minute! Once I make this ball in, I win a hundred bucks!” He focuses.

“But this is urgent.” Elijah tries. Lance is focused and when he brings the pool stick back, Elijah knocks it out of his hand. The ball goes flying off the table and crashing into the wall.

“Hey!?” Lance yells angrily turning around to his boyfriend. “I was winning!!”

“I said we need to talk. Now.”

_‘He grabbed my arm super hard and pretty much man handled me to another room. A quiet room. He locked the door and pushed me onto the room’s bed. Just from look on his face? Oh, he was pissed.’_

Elijah shuts and locks the door behind him. He turns to Lance, rage in his eyes.

“So you just weren’t gonna tell me, huh?”

“Tell you what?” Lance asks, rubbing his arm in pain.

“About your illness!?” Elijah yells. “You’re fucking bulimic!?”

_‘I sat there, staring hard up into Elijah’s gray eyes. I was scared, and hurt. I didn’t want him to find out this way. I wanted to tell him the right way, and this was definitely the wrong way.’_

“Eli... I swear I was going to tell you-!”

“When!? I had to hear it from Rolo, who heard it from Nyma, who heard it from Hunk! What the hell!! I’m your boyfriend!”

“I know!” Lance says, sadly.

“Then why didn’t you come to me first!? You don’t trust me?” He yells. Lance gets up and shakes his head.

“No, I DO trust you, Eli! I trust you more than anyone! And that’s why it was hard!”

The room is filled with silence. Lance’s heart is beating out of his chest as he stands there with his hands extended between them.

“I was waiting for a better time.. a time when I had processed it myself. Okay? I didn’t mean to get this way. My mind tricked me into thinking that I wasn’t perfect when I was! It was a selfish thing to do, and I’m sorry...”

Tears fall down Lance’s face as he tries to move closer. Elijah sighs.

“Lance, I-.” Elijah says. It’s like a bell goes off in Lance’s head, and everything stops. Time stops. His heart twists and turns and drops into his stomach.

“Y-You never call me that..”

“What?” Elijah asks, confused.

“You always call me babe or Blue or baby. You NEVER call me Lance.”

“Well I just did.”

_‘I was so mad. I was mad! Next thing I know, we’re arguing. Yelling and getting into each other’s faces. I’ve never been this angry. Our conversation turned into this big, unnecessary fight. It felt like it lasted hours. He said mean words, I said mean words. He ended up slapping me across my face, telling me to ‘get it together.’ And then like always, I ran. I stormed out of the room, and away from the party.. In the matter of thirty minutes from when I left to when I came back, hell broke loose.. There were police, and ambulances, and police tape everywhere. It was....’_

  
Lance stops. His face is wet with tears. He sits there, shaking. His hands are balled into fists and his veins pop out of them. He’s crying. Keith sits there, frozen. Like he’s glued down. He can’t move. He only stares at Lance as he cries silently.

  
“Um.... You can stop now. Really. You don’t have to keep-“

  
“No...”

  
Lance sniffs.

  
“I want to. Let me finish.”

  
__________________________________

  
“Hey!? W-What’s going on!?” Lance asks, running up to a police officer. “W-What happened!?”

“I need you to stand back, sir.” The police officer says.

“Tell me what happened!? My friends are in there!”

“There’s been a shooting. Four people were killed.”

_‘My mind immediately thinks of my four people. Hunk, Nyma, Rolo, and Eli. My friends. My boyfriend. I had to get in there! I kept trying and trying, but this son of a bitch wouldn’t let me! So I punched him in the face and I ran under the police tape and straight inside. I looked around as fast as I could. Left and right, up and down, I’m searching everywhere for my friends before the cop I punched comes tackling me to the ground. I can see the body bags, and I freeze. My breath escapes me and next thing I know, I’m being tackled to the ground by the cop.’_

“Get off of me!! I need to find my friends!”

“I don’t think so! You know how much time you can get just for assaulting a police officer!?”

_‘I squirmed and wiggled, trying to break free from his grasp. Two girls come in to identify the bodies. All four body bags were zipped opened. Laying in the third bag from the left, was Elijah. Hole in his head.. I remember feeling so broken. So, so broken. I fell to the ground and broke down. I was screaming and crying uncontrollably. The police officer uncuffed me and when he noticed the bodies uncovered, he held me. I cried on his shoulder. I just... remember I couldn’t stop. I tried to get a closer look at Eli in that... that body bag. I started apologizing and kissing his cold lips, trying to bring him back to life. I tried and tried. I stared resisting leave, and it took three police officers to drag me out. It felt like I left my heart and soul in the building. My everything..’_

  
Lance wipes his eyes and looks at Keith, who is frowning harder than usual. His eyes look like they’re teary, and he’s trying to hide it.

  
“Keith...Are you-!”

  
“Just... c-continue! Or something.”

  
__________________________________

 

_‘Well... It changed me. It changed everybody. So much.. Two months later, Nyma and I get together, but... not long. I was just really, really lonely. I was hurt. We went on tour and it really took my mind off of what happened. But that didn’t help my condition. I was still eating in public, and puking in private, the only I dealt with all the pain. We were getting ready for a show one night. Not anything fancy, just a gathering with some fans and friends. I was late to sound check. A whole hour late. My body was aching with severe pain and I thought it was because I hadn’t had good sleep in weeks. But it was because my body was slowly giving up on me. I’d been mistreating it. And it was staring to show.’_

Lance walks into the empty building, removing his sunglasses. It’s a cute little rented out space. Enough stage room for the three of them, and enough dancing room for the fans and friends. Mostly fans.

“Blue! Damn, you’re an hour late!” Rolo yells, pressing keys on his keyboard. Nyma walks over to Lance, hugging him.

“We’re happy you made it anyway. Don’t mind him, he’s been acting like a jackass all... morning.... Blue?” Nyma stops, scanning her eyes over Lance’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m-!” Lance begins coughing, clearing his throat.

“I’m fine. Just haven’t been sleeping as much.”

“You look like you haven’t slept in days! We don’t have to do this show, you know?”

“What!?”

Rolo yells from the stage. “Yes we do! Everyone’s already paid!”

“It’s a free performance, ding dong!” Nyma yells back. “We can just call it off if we want to!”

“And we _don’t_ want to!”

They begin arguing. Lance sighs, and takes off his sunglasses to rub his tired eyes.

“Guys, stop! Okay, I’m fine. Let’s just practice and make it good!”

_‘I walked up and grabbed my guitar. My most favorite guitar. My throat was killing me from throwing up all those days in a row that I could barely sing. It had become a problem when I would stop for water every few minutes. My body was telling me that’s something was wrong, but I wouldn’t listen.’_

“Blue, do you need a break?” Nyma asks, kindly.

“No! Would you stop asking me that!? I’m fine! I can do this, just beat on your fucking drums and play the songs!”

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that!” Rolo defends. “She’s just trying to make sure YOU’RE dumb ass is okay!”

Lance rolls his eyes, and proceeds to strum faster on his guitar. Nyma and Rolo stop, sharing concerned looks.

“Why did you stop!? Ugh you two are so fucking annoying! I’ll steal the show by my damn self!”

“Blue!”

_‘I kept on singing. Strumming so hard my fingers were bleeding. Hitting notes I wasn’t even able to. I sang louder and harder, and higher until..’_

“Ah!”

Lance grabs his throat and doubles over in pain. Nyma and Rolo hurry to rush to his side, but he looses his balance and falls off the stage.

_‘Next thing I know, I wake up chained to a hospital bed. There were faces everywhere around me. My fingers were covered in bandages, and a giant tube was forced down my throat. I couldn’t talk or move. I looked around and saw my family. They were worried sick. My mom was crying. The doctors told them of my condition, and that I was really sick. My throat was damaged from all the self barfing I did. It was also burned from puking up my stomach acids when I had no food to puke. My vocal chords were shit because of everything I put them through. My body was lacking fluids and vitamins, sleep, food. I was on my way to death pretty much..”_

  
“Oh, Lance..”

  
Keith says, sadly. Lance looks at him and sees his hurt on his face.

  
“How could you do that to yourself?”

  
“The same way you did what you did to yourself remember? With your knife?”

  
Keith stares at him.

  
“I was broken about everything! I was unhappy and needed other excuses to take my mind off of things I didn’t want to think about, or talk about or hear about!”

  
“But all of THAT!? Come on!”

  
“YOU come on! You don’t know what I was feeling!”

  
Keith relaxes, and tries to remain calm. Lance was right.

  
“I was dead inside.”

  
__________________________________

  
_‘After I got out of the hospital, I was put on suicide watch for forty eight hours. I went back home with my family and they gave me this room. Then I flew back and school... started again. Everyone knew EVERYTHING. I mean everything. I was all over the news for a bit. I got letters and mail and flowers from a lot of people and fans. Our first day back from tour, and I was already ‘better.’ Of course I was acting. That night, Hunk landed his dream job at a new restaurant called Yellow Paladin. And we stayed late to celebrate. Fuck, our limousine was so dirty! It was like filled with junk food and Champagne bottles and food from the restaurant. The night was busy, and beautiful. Our first night back..’_

  
It’s so quiet, it sounds like Lance’s last words echo. It remains quiet for several long minutes. Lance stares down at his own hands, like he cannot believe he just told Keith _everything_. He must be overwhelmed right? His eyes shyly scan over to Keith, wondering what he’s thinking. And feeling.

  
“...mullet?”

  
He asks, voice a whisper. Keith looks up slowly, looking through his bangs. His eyes are dark. He takes a breath and looks straight into Lance’s eyes. Lance’s heart begins to race.

  
“Do you... uh, have any questions? Or something..?”

  
“Well.... im still trying to process all of it. It’s a lot.”

  
“Yeah, I know. But I WANTED to tell you everything. You deserved to know. _I trust you._ ”

  
Keith snaps his head up, a soft gasp leaving his lips. _‘Lance trusts me?’_ he thinks. It’s bizarre to hear, coming from his used-to-be rival. But it makes sense. They have earned each other’s trust in certain areas. It was only a matter of time for it to get this far.

  
“I... trust you too..”

  
He says. **But he’s lying.** Lance smiles, but it slowly fades away.

  
“Would you like to tell me about your past?”

  
_Oh, shit._ Keith looks around and exhales a laugh.

  
“Uh, there’s not really anything to tell. I was a misunderstood kid with no family. I broke a few rules, paid my dues, and in the end some dumbass shit heads burned down my house. Then I came here. That’s it, really.”

  
“Oh. I’m so sorry for that.”

  
“Yeah... I-I’m over it though. A lot of good came out of me coming here. Like meeting you.”

  
And Keith _truly_ means that. He’s scared to admit this, but... yeah. **He is genuinely in love with Lance.** He’s never been in love before, but Lance has. That’s why Lance can just say whatever’s on his mind whenever. He’s experienced. Keith is not. He feels a million and one feelings on a daily basis and doesn’t know how to handle them, so instead he pushes them deep down and disguises them with his famous frown. It’s always worked. But he doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to keep it up..

  
“I’m glad I met you too, Mullet.”

  
Lance leans forward and grabs Keith’s chin, connecting their lips. Keith kisses back, and lets all his doubt and guilt get pushed down and buried. When they pull away, Lance stands to his feet and rubs his face.

  
“How about I answer all your questions tomorrow. I’m hungry. Wanna get something to eat?”

  
“Okay, yeah. Yeah. I-I’m starving.”

  
Keith stands up and follows Lance out of his room. The clock reads 1:17am, and Keith blinks twice to make sure that’s right. They were talking for an hour? A whole hour? How was that possible? Then again, how was anything possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the backstory you’ve all been waiting for! 
> 
> ‘When the writing is italicized and looks like this?’ 
> 
> ^ That’s Lance talking. FYI
> 
> And if you’re wondering where the name Elijah came from, that’s my best friend’s name:)


	49. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Hi. :)

**December 23  
9:10am**

Keith’s eyes flutter open slowly. Lance is laying beside him, sound asleep. It’s cute. Keith gets up quietly and makes his way into the bathroom. He shuts the door and pees for a rather long time. He washes his hands after and wets his face with cold water. He looks in the mirror and boom! MAJOR bedhead.

  
“Oh, fuck.”

  
He touches the ends of his hair and sighs. Time to cut it. He looks around the bathroom for some scissors, finding them in a cup behind the large mirror. He closes the mirror and wastes no time cutting the ends of his hair off. He snips and snips until it’s back to his short, messy mullet again. Nice. He flushed all the hair down the toilet and quietly walks back into the room. He stops when he sees Lance awake. It startles him, as they stare at each other.

  
“Um... Morning...?”

  
“Mhm.. hey.”

  
Lance rubs his eyes tiredly, and sighs.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
He asks. Keith looks around and nods.

  
“Yeah. I-I’m fine. Are you?”

  
“I’m just peachy.”

  
Lance lays back and closes his eyes, falling back to sleep. Keith chuckles and shakes his head.

  
“.... _cute_.”

  
He walks back over to the bed and sits on it. Trying not to stare at Lance while he sleeps. Trying not to watch how his beautiful, brown chest heaves up and down slowly. Suddenly, a sound gets his attention. This sound? It’s like a... _tapping_ sound. It’s coming from the door. Keith grabs his shirt and puts it back on, getting up and walking to the door. There IS noise coming from it. The other side of it. Keith frowns confusedly and puts his ear to the door.

  
“ _Shh! You’re making to much noise, tonto!_ ”

  
“ _Bésame el trasero!_ ”

  
“ _Move over! I can’t hear!_ ”

  
Keith backs away from the door as quietly as he can.

  
“Blue!”

  
He whisper-yells.

  
“Blue, wake up-!”

  
He looks over and sees Lance fast asleep. He rolls his eyes and searches for the nearest object around him. A brush. He picks it up and chucks it over, hitting Lance straight in the face. Lance holds his nose in pain and hops up rapidly. Before he can say anything, Keith holds his hands up. Lance stands there confusedly. _‘THE DOOR’_ Keith mouths, pointing. Lance gets out of bed and hurries over to the door, pressing his ear to it.

  
“What the fuck?”

  
He whispers, looking over to Keith. Keith shrugs and looks around. Lance points to a spot behind the door and Keith nods, walking over to stand there. Lance waits a few seconds, then opens the door quickly. In fall Benji, Cleo, and Josie. They all look up at Lance who’s in nothing but his boxers briefs.

  
“May I help you?”

  
He asks, annoyed. The three get up off the ground and dust themselves off. Benji clears his throat and looks around the room.

  
“Nope... we were just uh...”

  
“JUST- making sure you were okay.”

  
Josie cuts in.

  
“Hm. I see. So you _weren’t_ eavesdropping?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“Not at all.”

  
“Screw you.”

  
They all answer at the same time going from Benji, to Josie, to Cleo. Lance laughs and pushes them back.

  
“If you’re looking for Keith, good luck. He left early to go get everyone some donuts. Cause he’s nice like that.”

  
Lance brags, lying. Keith stands there behind the door trying not to make a sound. Lance’s siblings and niece all mumble stuff at the same time, but Lance is too tired to care.

  
“OKAY byyyeeeee.”

  
He slams the door in their faces and sighs. Keith relaxes a bit and looks at him.

  
“What was that all about?”

  
“I... don’t know. Now I really wish there were locks.”

  
Keith looks at the doorknob, surprised he missed that there wasn’t a lock. Or on the bathroom door. Lance walks tiredly back to his bed and lays down, getting under his space themed blankets. Keith follows and sits on the bed, a bit far away from Lance. Lance looks over at him and stares.

  
“You cut your hair.”

  
He says. Keith looks at him, not saying a word. Lance smiles and nods.

  
“I like it.”

  
“..thanks.”

  
Lance reaches up to caress Keith’s smooth face, wanting to kiss him. But instead, he rubs over Keith’s lips with his thumb and smiles tiredly. Then he’s falling back to sleep.

  
**December 23  
11:46am**

Keith plays with his gloves as he waits for Lance to finish making their soup. The house is busy today. Everyone is everywhere, doing something. So Keith sits at the huge dining room table and tries to stay out of the way. He yawns once again and tries to keep from rubbing his eyes so much. He’s tired. But definitely wide awake. Lance poured out his whole backstory to him. Everything. Every detail, every feeling, every person involved. And what did Keith do? He lied. Not about his weak, tiny, pathetic backstory, but about his trust. He trusted Lance when they were back in New York, in his room alone. Talking and watching movies and _trusting_ each other. He trusted Lance when they started sneaking around behind everyone’s backs. He trusted Lance when they went up onto the roof, knowing they’d do things they weren’t supposed to! HE TRUSTED LANCE when he came down here in the first place! But then Lance pushed their trust just a little bit further and _poof_. Trust gone. On Keith’s end, anyway. How could he even stay under Lance’s roof? Stay in his bed, use his shower and face products AND eat his ramen if he didn’t even trust him!?

  
“Ughhh, fuck..”

  
Keith mumbles, rubbing his hands over his face, shutting up all the thoughts screaming in his head. A smiling Lance walks into the dining room and Keith sits up, watching him. He’s dressed in a cream colored turtle neck, and regular dark pants. His hair is brushed neatly and his turtle neck really contrasts with his skin, making him look like he’s glowing. Plus, it hides Keith’s love bites really really well. Lance places a steaming bowl in front of and beside Keith, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

  
“There you go, breakfast is served.”

  
Lance smiles, nudging him. Keith smiles weakly and stares into his bowl. Lance digs in.

  
“So. I know I said I had plans for us later today, and I do, but...”

  
He takes another slurpy bite, wiping the juice from his chin.

  
“I.... sorta have practice today.”

  
“What?”

  
Keith turns his body to face Lance, frown growing on his face. Lance sighs.

  
“Oh, no no no no. Don’t even start that cute little bushy eyebrowed frown. This was already on my schedule.”

  
“Wha-! What fucking schedule!? You told me that all your friends would be gone!”

  
“Shh! Calm down, alright.”

  
“What about... us?”

  
Keith whispers, moving closer.

  
“We’re supposed to be hanging out all day.”

  
“I know Mullet, but I already told them I’d be there. McClain’s never break their promises.”

  
“You promised _me_ we’d hang out all day?”

  
Lance covers Keith’s mouth and sighs again.

  
“A promise that I’m willing to keep. After my other promise.”

  
Keith growls and lets out a big sigh. Lance grabs his face and kisses his lips sweetly, the lingering taste of seasoned ramen on his breath and lips. Keith’s eyes flutter shut as he kisses back.

  
“ _Mm_..”

  
Lance pulls away slowly and watches as Keith’s eyes take a second or two to open again. Then he rubs his thumb across Keith’s lips and smiles.

  
“Don’t worry. I’ll always make time for you. It’s my job. And practice won’t even be that long. I p-“

  
“ _Promise?_ Yeah, I got it.”

  
Keith sighs and turns back to the table, taking a big forkful of his warm noodles. Lance stares at him for a bit, focusing on him.

  
“Are you.. mad?”

  
“Me? Oh nooo. _No_.”

  
Keith says, mouthful of noodles.

  
“And nice try with that _kiss_. But it didn’t work. Not this time.”

  
Lance reaches out and touches his shoulder.

  
“Look, Im sorry, but I already-“

  
“ _Promised?_ Okay, I fucking get it Blue, you don’t have to keep saying that. Just do what you gotta do. Now shut up, and let me eat.”

  
Lance sits there, removing his hand from Keith’s shoulder. He then turns back to his food and eats, not even hungry anymore.

 

An hour later, Lance is back up in his room, packing up his backpack to leave. Keith watches him, pacing the room.

  
“Chill out, emo. You’re in good hands here.”

  
“For the final time, I’m NOT emo. And it’s not your family I’m worried about, well, not ALL the worry. It’s your _fucking_ band mates.”

  
“Again, I can handle them. And was that another _‘fucking’_ jab?”

  
Lance asks, standing up straight to look back at Keith. Keith shrugs.

  
“Yes and no...?”

  
“Don’t.”

  
Lance zips up his bag and straps it onto his back. He grabs his fuzzy socks, shoes and beanie, sitting on the bed. Keith hurries and sits on the ground in front of him.

  
“What’re you doing?”

  
Lance asks, raising his eyebrow.

  
“I was thinking about begging you to stay.”

  
“Ha ha. Very funny. But that’s low, babe. Even for you.”

  
Keith’s heart flutters in his chest at the pet name. _‘Don’t fall for it.’_ his mind yells.

  
“W-who even cares about practicing? It’s cold outside, you could get sick.”

  
“I’m bundled from head to toe. I’ll be fine.”

  
Lance slips on his socks and doubles up on his right foot for his ankle.

  
“I’ve got a new boot in the closet, will you hand it to me?”

  
Keith gets up and walks to the closet, opening it to reveal a clean, brand new doctor’s boot. He grabs it and sits back in front of Lance, grabbing his foot gently and sliding on the boot for him. Lance smiles at his attempt to get him to stay. And the sweet gesture.

  
“Thanks. But I’m still not staying.”

  
Lance doubles over and fixes the straps, tightening them. Keith moves closer and connects their lips, stealing a kiss. Lance kisses back and smiles into it. Keith comes up on his knees as Lance sits up straight, letting Keith deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue between Lance’s lips, and into his mouth.

  
“ _Mmhm_..”

  
Lance moans as their tongues hotly maneuver around and on top of one another. Keith tilts his head to the left, keeping his grip on Lance’s face tight, attacking him with what he hopes is the best start to a makeout they’ve ever had. Lance’s threads his fingers into Keith’s shirt, tugging and squeezing it. Without breaking their kiss, Keith stands to his feet and pushes Lance back onto the bed. He climbs onto Lance’s lap and straddles him, placing both of his hands on either side of his head. A shiver runs through him as Lance’s warm hands find their way up into his shirt, feeling all over his chest. The breath being forced out of their noses comes to a stop as Keith pulls away very slowly, taking Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth to tug. He watches as Lance lays there under him, eyes closed. After a while, his eyes finally open and he looks up, heart beating faster at the sight in front of him. The way Keith’s dark hair falls around his face and neck is a sight that is engraved into Lance’s mind forever. His red lips, how they shine with saliva, and how his chest heaves up and down, heart beating just as fast as him. Oh yeah, what a fucking sight.

  
“So...”

  
Keith says, a smirk breaking his face.

  
“Will you stay _now?_ ”

  
Lance’s exhales a raspy chuckle, loss for words.

  
“U-uh.. y-you’re good, kitten.”

  
That makes Keith hot and flustered in more places than one. But he smiles and stares down into Lance’s hazy eyes. Lance hesitates, then nods once. Keith smirks and removes himself from Lance’s lap.

  
“Knew that would work.”

  
He whispers.

  
They end up getting ready, and putting on more decent clothes; _manly_  clothes as Lance calls them, and they head downstairs to join the rest of the McClain family.

  
“What’s going on?”

  
Keith whispers, hiding behind him. Lance‘s face drops and looks back at him.

  
“We’re going very last minute Christmas shopping. Don’t worry. We’ll take my car.”

  
Lance pans away from Keith and grabs their jackets. Everyone begins to head out the door, when Josie grabs Keith’s gloved hand.

  
“Will you ride with me, Keith!?”

  
“Uh...”

  
“Sorry, Josie. He’s already riding with me.”

  
Lance says, butting in.

  
“Let’s go.”

  
He grabs Keith’s wrist and they head out to his car. The cold hits them as he unlocks the doors. Keith gets in on the passenger side and shuts the door. He watches Lance do the same on the drivers side, rolling his eyes and sighing, muttering to himself.

  
“Stupid.... ugh...”

  
As he struggles to get his key in, he curses every time.

  
“Fucking shit!”

  
“Hey...?”

  
Keith reaches over and grabs his hand, stopping him. Lance looks over and his face softens.

  
“Are you... okay?”

  
“I’m fine.”

  
“No you’re not. What’s wrong? Is it me?”

  
Lance chuckles and shakes his head.

  
“No, no. Never. It’s just... I feel like we never have time to be... alone.”

  
“We’re alone right now?”

  
Lance nods a bit, realizing that NOW.

  
“Yeah, but that’s because we’re going shopping. Pretty soon we’ll be crowded between people. And my family. Ugh, I knew coming here was a mistake.”

  
“Hey? What the hell has gotten into you all of a sudden?”

  
Keith asks, frowning hard. Lance sighs and shrugs.

  
“I-I don’t know. I just... i don’t..”

  
It’s silent. Keith sits back and nods, looking out the window.

  
“It’s about last night, isn’t it?

  
“Huh?”

  
“About what you told me? You regret it, don’t you?”

  
Lance’s eyes widen.

  
“What!? No! I wanted to tell you. I c-completely trust you!”

  
“Then?? What’s going on with you? What’s happening in there?”

  
Keith reaches out and puts a hand to Lance’s head, combing his gloved fingers through his brown hair.

  
“I don’t know, mullet. I feel like something is just... off.”

  
“Something?“

  
“Or... someone..?”

  
“Some...one?”

  
Lance sighs again.

  
“Okay you repeating everything I say isn’t helping! And neither are you.”

  
Keith pulls his hand back and frowns. A car honks behind them and Lance starts his car, putting on his seatbelt.

  
“Just forget it. Buckle up.”

  
Keith buckled his seatbelt and sits back, frown never leaving his face. It’s a long, quiet drive to the mall. Lance mutters to himself a bit, in which Keith tries to ignore by pulling out his sketchbook and drawing whatever comes to his mind. When they actually do arrive, they both get out and meet up with Lance’s family. Lance is quiet then, too. Mrs. McClain assigns everyone a task and puts them into groups. Keith gets her, but upon that news, Mateo ends up crying and she insists he come along. Everyone splits up and decides to meet at the food court in exactly one hour. Keith follows her around and never lets go of Mateo’s hand. They don’t exactly speak. She asks for his opinion here and there, but that’s about it. He’s overthinking when suddenly, there’s a tug to his shirt. He looks down and sees Mateo with his thumb in his mouth. He looks up to Keith with those big brown eyes and removes his thumb.

  
“Mr. Keef...”

  
He says. Keith stares at him and waits for him to say something.

  
“I have to go!”

  
Mateo starts doing some weird... dancey thingy. Keith is confused.

  
“What? Go where?”

  
He begins to hold himself and Keith begins to freak out a little. Mrs. McClain walks over and eyes Mateo then Keith.

  
“Oh, I think the bathrooms are right back there.”

  
“Bathrooms? Why are you telling _me?_ ”

  
Keith asks. Mrs. McClain laughs.

  
“Cause Mateo has to go. That’s his potty dance.”

  
Keith looks down at Mateo who’s now dancing even crazier.

  
“You want _me_ to take him!?”

  
“Why, yes child. I can’t go into the men’s room. Here.”

  
She reaches into her purse and pulls out a case of baby wipes, handing it to Keith, then pushes him along.

  
“Make sure to wipe him good.”

  
Keith walks Mateo to the bathrooms and examines the wipes in his hand. When they walk in, it’s empty. Mateo points to the big stall and runs in there. Keith follows quickly and closes the stall door, locking it.

  
“Hurry, hurry!!”

  
Mateo screams, holding his hands up. Keith looks around panicky and shrugs.

  
“What do I do!?”

  
Mateo points to his pants and Keith kneels down. He removes Mateo’s pants completely and then notices his Spider-Man underwear. Mateo pulls them down and holds his arms up. Keith picks him up and puts him on the toilet, and Mateo begins to pee.... Loudly. Keith looks everywhere but at Mateo, and he would just curl up in the corner to give him some space, but he’d fall right into the toilet. So Keith just holds him steady and closes his eyes.

  
“A, b, c, d, e, f, g...”

  
Mateo begins to sing. It eases some of Keith’s tension and makes him smile because it’s funny. And very adorable.

  
“Okay, I’m finished!”

  
He chimes. Keith nods and opens his eyes. _‘What to do now?’_ he thinks. Then he carefully opens the wipes container and nervously wipes Mateo clean. He takes him off of the toilet and flushes it. Mateo pulls up his Spider-Man underwear and unlocks the stall, walking out.

  
“Come on Keef! My hands want bubbles!”

  
Keith walks out and looks down at him, trying to reach the sink. He picks him up and turns on the water, putting soap on his hands and letting him run them under the cold water. He laughs and looks up at Keith, smile wide and teethy. He sets him down and dries his hands off with a paper towel.

  
“Thank you keef!”

  
“Oh... you’re welcome. And it’s Keith by the way. _KeiTH_. With a _t-h_.”

  
Mateo pulls Keith down to his level and kisses the top of his head. He giggles then proceeds to try to open the door. Keith pulls out a wet wipe and grabs the knob, opening the door. He wipes his own hands and grabs Mateo’s.

  
“Where’s your... uh... _Grandma?_ ”

  
“There!”

  
Mateo points to Mrs. McClain who now has a bunch of clothes in her hands. They walk over and Mateo lets go of Keith’s hand, tugging on Mrs. McClain’s jacket.

  
“Maw maw!! Keef helped me!”

  
He giggles as she looks down and plants a kiss to his head. Then she looks to Keith and nods kindly.

  
“Gracias, Keith.”

  
Keith nods and shoves his hands into his pockets. Oh no.... the _feeling_ is back. He ignores it and follows them to another section of the mall.

  
After a good 10 minutes, Keith is not feeling right at all. He needs to break away now before his anxiety eats him whole.

  
“M-Mrs. McClain...?”

  
He asks, nervously. She stops and looks at him, smiling.

  
“Um... I-I really need to go shop for my...”

  
He looks around.

  
“My brother? Yeah! Yeah, my brother, so I’m just gonna go. That okay?”

  
“Oh! Si, si, si!”

  
She waves her hands and nods. Mateo cries out and latches himself onto Keith’s leg.

  
“No!”

  
Keith looks down and meets his brown eyes.

  
“No, keef. Don’t go. I love you.”

  
“O-oh.... I uh...”

  
He looks up and locks eyes with Mrs. McClain who’s waiting for his answer. He looks back down to Mateo and shrugs lightly.

  
“Uhh... Love you... too?”

  
Mateo squeezes his leg tighter, tears filling his eyes.

  
“Don’t cry. I’ll be back. I promise.”

  
“You pwomise?”

  
He looks up, snot running out of his nose. Keith nods and ruffles up his hair.

  
“I promise, buddy.”

  
He hugs Keith’s leg one last time and lets go, grabbing Mrs. McClain’s hand. They walk off and Keith lets out a deep shaky breath until it becomes clear that he can’t breathe at all. He runs back to where they came in, only there’s no doors.

  
“Ugh, fuck. Where did we...?”

  
He looks around and decides on taking the escalator up to another floor, hoping to see the door. Instead, he just gets more MALL. He walks out of the clothing department and into the actual mall. He sees other stores and escalators, and WAAAAY down is the food court. As he walks, he keeps his head low and his collar high, praying no one recognizes him. Out of the blue, he sees... blue.

  
“Lance?”

  
He walks over and taps his shoulder. Lance turns around and his eyes change. They go... dark.

  
“Hey. What are you doing?”

  
“Nothing.”

  
Lance walks passed him and he follows.

  
“Wait, where are you-?”

  
“Nowhere.”

  
“Lance.”

  
Lance whips around, eyebrows knitted together.

  
“It’s blue! Okay? Blue. Blue McClain! That’s it!”

  
“Whoa! What the hell is wrong with you?”

  
“You’re what’s wrong!”

  
Lance yells, putting his finger to Keith’s chest.

  
“Ever since you got here, things have been messy! Horrible! Off!”

  
“What’re you-?”

  
Keith is utterly confused. Is Lance drunk? High? Both?? Lance laughs and runs a hand through his hair.

  
“You know what? Just go.”

  
“Go?”

  
“Yeah. Go, Keith.”

  
“Go where?”

  
Lance scoffs.

  
“Home! Go back home to New York, where you fucking belong! I don’t care!”

  
Keith is hurt.

  
“But Lance... I-!”

  
“JUST GO!”

  
He pushes Keith to the ground and begins walking away. Then he turns around and points.

  
“Don’t come back.”

  
And that was it. Lance is walking away, talking to himself. Keith sniffs and gets up, continuing his search for the exit.

  
He had to take a taxi back to the McClain residents, and their butler let him in. He gathered all of his things and strapped them to the back of Little Red, secure and tight. He was ready to leave anyway. The only problem? His backpack is still inside Lance’s car. So he waits on the porch. The weather gets colder and the sky gets darker. Lance is ironically the first one to get home and when he gets out of the car, he storms to the door. Keith gets in his way and stops him.

  
“What.”

  
He says. Lance looks at him confused and looks around.

  
“What did I do?”

  
“Nothing, Keith. Please move.”

  
“I can’t. My backpack is in your car.”

  
“Well my car’s unlocked. Go get it.”

  
Lance stands still and Keith angrily walks passed him, going to his car. He opens the passenger door and snatches his bag out, slamming the door.

  
“Hey!!”

  
Lance yells. Keith rolls his eyes and walks back over to Lance.

  
“I’m leaving.”

  
He says, firmly.

  
“Duh.”

  
“Once I go, I’m not coming back. So if you’re done being a fucking asshole, speak up now.”

  
Lance is quiet. Keith scoffs and shakes his head.

  
“Fuck you then, you dick.”

  
Keith says, with RAGE. He walks to Little Red and puts his helmet on. He turns around and looks back at Lance one last time.

  
“Tell Mateo I said goodbye. And... everyone else. Merry fucking Christmas.”

  
He gets on and revs her up, kicking up the kickstand and driving off. Driving away. Lance gets smaller in his mirror as he swallows the lump in his throat.

  
**December 25  
3:34am**

It had been two days since Keith arrived back home. The first thing he did was go to the dorms and pick the lock, literally breaking in, and smashing the alarm that went off. He went up to his room and laid in his bed. He ate a total of 7 and a half sandwiches, all bought from the deli two hours away. Then, for the first time in his life? _He drank_. An entire 6 pack of some alcoholic beverage he got from the gas station.

  
“Merry fucking Christmas to me!”

  
He exclaimed, drunkenly. He got so drunk, he threw up 15 meters from the toilet, then collapsed and passed out for god knows how long. When he came back, there was a bruise on his head and puke everywhere. He cleaned up, aired out his room, took a hot shower, and laid back down into his bed, sleeping the days away. When Christmas actually came to, he did nothing. He ignored his texts messages and calls from Pidge and Shiro. He stayed in bed, curled up underneath his blankets, staring out the window a few inches away from his bed. The snow kept coming down, kind of like rain. It made him sick. He wanted to be with Lance. But... is glad he’s not. He WANTED to leave.. No matter how hard he convinced himself he did. It’s not 3 am. He feels like shit. He’s got chills and a runny nose and a random cough that’s so gross. But oh well.... maybe this is a sign. Maybe all of it is a sign. EVERYTHING is a sign. A sign that he should just...

  
Leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide:
> 
> Bésame el trasero - Kiss my ass  
> Tonto - dummy
> 
> (Sorry if wrong)


	50. NOT A CHAPTER

Hallo my lovelies!!!! It’s so awesome to be back writing again. Sorry for the absence. Anyway, I’m here to say that I’m working on a new story! No name for it yet, just a work in progress. I’ll let you know more later. BUUUT it’s the halfway mark of NEVER LOOK BACK! So much drama is about to happen, and things are gonna get so real! So I just want to know at this point in the story:

 

1)What _characters_ would you like to see MORE?

2)How would you feel about a BIG CHANGE in the story?

3)What would you like to see happen _soon_?

4)What character do you want more of?

 

AND FINALLY:

 

5) is there anything that I mentioned in the past (a person, a sport, an event, a book, a story, an inanimate object, etc.) that you would like me to go more into detail with? Think about it.

 

Please answer honestly and truthfully. OKAY!!! THANKS SO SO MUCH FOR READING AND LIKING AND LOVING MY STORY! I love you all!

 

~ DamnKlance


	51. Back To The Grind

**January 8**  
**8:31am**

Everyone is back like they’ve never left. Classes continue and new classes arrive. Along with a few new students. Keith gets his new schedule and looks over it tiredly.

  
“I have work at Balmera Era from six thirty to seven, setting the whole place up for students and people stopping by. Then trig 2, ballet 2, and English 102. Then I come out here and THEN I start work and the _new and improved_ Lime Lioness.“

  
“You mean that video place down the way?”

  
Coach Thace asks, stopping his motions from putting the soccer balls away to look at Keith who sits on the bleachers in front of him.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I had no idea you worked there.”

  
Keith gets up and helps him out by collecting all of the cones.

  
“Yeah... the pay’s good. And I get to work with a friend.”

  
“Well don’t forget to hit the gym every once in a while. I have a membership so if you ever want to use my card? Just ask.”

  
Keith stops and stands still.

  
“Why are you telling me that?”

  
“Well..”

  
Thace sighs.

  
“I was watchin you today and.. you seemed distracted.”

  
“Distracted? No. I don’t get distracted.”

  
He scoffs.

  
“Well then something’s up cause you were just a bit _slow_.”

  
“Slow!?”

  
“Yeah. A bit.”

  
Keith puts a hand to his face and runs it up through his hair. He squeezes his eyes shut and groans.

  
“No! It’s quite alright. A lot of you were slow today. It was a really long break.”

  
“But.. _I’m_ supposed to be different. I’m captain! Captains don’t get slow!”

  
Thace laughs.

  
“It’s alright Keith. Like I said. It was a long break. Try going to the gym. Or running in the mornings. You know? Get your testosterone level back up.”

  
Thace takes the cones out of Keith’s hands and pats his shoulder. Keith frowns harder and grabs his bag, walking back up to the doors of the building. When he walks inside, it’s packed. Must be schedule trouble. Poor Shiro. He walks through the horrid crown of students and takes the stairs up to his room. When he arrives, he unlocks the door and walks in. A sleeping Pidge snores lightly in her bed, surrounded by papers and notebooks. Keith sets his bag down and shuts the door. Pidge has made a schedule for them this week to start on _Project Shiro_. They barely made it, so they have to work extra hard and with the money they earn from working, they’ll use that to buy new parts or whatever they need to make Shiro’s arm as amazing as possible. Keith slips into the shower and washes off, using a towel to really dry his hair this time. He does his hygiene routine and exits the bathroom. Standing right out there is a very tired, angry, _cute in a way_ Pidge with wild hair. Keith chuckles lightly and moves out of her way.

  
“Finally!”

  
She exclaims, shutting and locking the door. Keith proceeds to his side of the room to gather his things, when there’s a knock on the door. He stares at it a bit before walking over and opening it. Nobody there. There’s a note on the door. He takes it off and reads it.

  
“We’re getting a new room.”

  
There the sounds of the toilet flushing and the door opening. Out walks Pidge with nicely combed hair, squirting a bunch of hand sanitizer in her hands.

  
“What?”

  
Keith holds up the note and shrugs.

  
“New room later tomorrow.”

  
“Yes!”

  
She exclaims, snatching the note free of Keith’s hands.

  
“I’ve been waiting for this my whole life! I better gather up all my equipment fast.”

  
“You do that. I’ll see you later.”

  
Keith grabs his bag and walks out, closing the door. He takes the stairs down to the lobby. It’s still a crowded mess. He catches Shiro’s eys and waves. Shiro only shrugs, pointing out to the frantic students. Keith flips him off in return and smiles. Shiro laughs and waves, getting back to work. Keith walks all the way down to the cafe for some warm water and an apple. He sits down at a table and takes a big bite of his apple. Next thing he knows, it’s being snatched out of his grasp and he looks up.

  
“ _Hey, poor boy. Long time, no talk. Or should I say see._ ”

  
Rolo, takes a seat next to him. Keith sits up and frowns hard, clenching his jaw.

  
“Get the fuck away from me before I make you. And give me my apple back.”

  
He looks to the right to Rolo who holds it in his in hand.

  
“How about we play a game. Answer for answer. I’ll ask you something and then you ask me something.”

  
“I’ll pass.”

  
Keith reaches for his apple, but comes short when Rolo pulls it away.

  
“Question one. How was your break?”

  
“Shitty. Can I have my apple?”

  
Keith tries again. Fail.

  
“Question two. Where’d you go?”

  
“To hell. Apple!?”

  
Reach. Miss.

  
“So you’d consider the _McClain’s residents_... hell?”

  
Pause. Keith looks up into Rolo’s grey eyes as an evil smirk takes over his face.

  
“What does that even mean?”

  
“I think you know what the hell it means, Keith.”

  
Rolo drops Keith’s apple to the floor and stands up, knocking the chair down.

  
“I don’t think I have to say anything else?”

  
“I do.”

  
Keith looks up at him and frowns angrily.

  
“Fuck. Off.”

  
He flashes his middle finger proudly and Rolo growls.

  
“I’d break that pretty little finger of yours if you didn’t fuck yourself so hard with it.”

  
That’s it. Keith shoots up and gets all in Rolo’s face, entering his space.

  
“I’m getting so tired of your shit! Wanna settle this like men? Huh?”

  
He looks deep into Rolo’s eyes.

  
“Or are you just SO obsessed with me that you _want_ me all to yourself?”

  
All of a sudden, Rolo’s swinging his fist, and it’s being caught by a milky brown hand. They both look up to see Lance, who’s frowning. He pushes Rolo and he falls back into his chair.

  
“That’s enough.”

  
Keith is surprised to see Lance at all. He looks.. different. Not in a good nor bad way. Rolo hops back up and stares at the two guys.

  
“Are you kidding me, Blue? You’re really sticking up for this chump?”

  
“I’m not sticking up for _anyone_. Especially not some low class, emo loser.”

  
For some reason that doesn’t offend Keith, and a lightbulb goes off in his head. Lance isn’t even serious, or even close to being serious. He’s defending him. Rolo scoffs and adjusts his jacket around himself.

  
“Whatever. I _know_ you’re hiding something. This isn’t over.”

  
He points to Keith. Keith reaches in his back pocket for his knife and pulls it out.

  
“I think it is.”

  
Rolo walks away. Both Keith and Lance keep their composure for a good 15 seconds, then relax.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
Lance asks. Keith gawks at him like he’s just said the stupidest thing in the world, and frowns. He grabs his bag, Lance’s wrist and they rush out to the EXIT door. It takes them outside and they walk for a bit. When they reach a ladder, Keith orders him to climb. They both climb and climb til they reach the rooftop. It’s wet and even colder up, but at least they’re alone. When they get settled, they take a few deep breaths. Then-

  
**_PUNCH!_ **

  
Keith swings his fist right into Lance’s nose and he goes flying down to the ground with a yelp. Keith then yells afterward and holds his fist in pain.

  
“OW! KEITH!?”

  
Lance shrieks. Keith shakes his head and holds his right hand against his chest. Lance gets up and holds his now bloody nose which is bleeding from one nostril.

  
“What was THAT for!?”

  
“For being a big fat dick, you fucking asshole!”

  
Keith drops his bag and takes a deep breath. The cold air blows and runs through both of their hair, blowing Keith’s wildly.

  
“Do you know how long it’s been since we’ve talked? Then you show up out of NOWHERE and defend me!? I can fight my own battles!”

  
“Rolo was about to smash your face in! Ow!”

  
Lance holds his head back.

  
“Again, I can fight my own battles! I don’t need you protecting me!”

  
“I was just looking out for you! That’s what boyfriends do!”

  
“Well boyfriends don’t throw a temper tantrum for no reason and then tell their boyfriend to leave without an explanation and then not call or text them Merry Christmas or Happy New Year or check up on them! I could have been dead or something!”

  
Keith yells, running out of breath. Lance puts his head back up and stares at him, seeing the hurt on his face.

  
“I don’t know what it’s like to have a family. I’ve never had one. I’ve never had friends or a boyfriend. I’ve never been on a soccer team, or had a job, and I’ve never had people who care about me. So for you to go and j-just...”

  
He takes a deep breath and mentally convinces himself that he’s NOT about to cry, because HE doesn’t cry.

  
“You really hurt me, Lance. Okay? I stayed in my dorm room, pacing back and forth, asking over and over _what did I do? What did I say? Was it because I used the bathroom at this time or did I sleep too wild_ , because every little detail could’ve thrown you off.”

  
Lance is quiet. Keith is pacing now.

  
“And because you’re my first boyfriend and relationship, every little detail counts.”

  
He sighs and puts his head back, closing his eyes.

  
“Mullet.”

  
Lance says. Keith looks to him, and before he can say anything, Lance is making his way over and kissing him hard. Keith kisses back because it’s what he’s been waiting for. He’s such a hopeless romantic and he doesn’t even know it. When Lance pulls away, he presses their foreheads together.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You’re right. I should have been more caring.”

  
Lance pulls back and looks into Keith’s eyes.

  
“I don’t know what came over me. I just... I get _this way._ I push people away for no reason and it’s not on purpose.”

  
Keith stares back.

  
“I really like you, Keith. You’re amazing and funny and hot and emo.”

  
He smiles when Keith rolls his eyes.

  
“But just trust me. If it ever seems like I... don’t care? I do. I just have a hard time showing it because of my past. How about we just start over again? It IS a new year. Time for new beginnings?”

  
Keith nods.

  
“Okay. Truce?”

  
They shake hands.

  
“Truce.”

  
They come together for a hug and Keith buries his face into Lance’s neck, pulling him closer. Lance lets him and kisses the top of his head.

  
“And Lance?”

  
“Hm.”

  
“Thanks for helping me with Rolo... I... _didn’t_ know he was aiming to punch me..”

  
“I know, mullet..”

  
“And also.. I have a little of your blood in my mouth and I’m grossed out.”

  
They pull away and begin to make their way down.

  
“Oh so you can have my tongue in your mouth, but when it comes to my blood, you just bail? What kind of boyfriend are you?”

  
“The sane kind.”

  
Lance laughs heartily and it sends a tingle up and down Keith’s spine. _Wow. What a babe_.

  
“I don’t have class till ten, wanna go back to your room and sleep?”

  
He asks as they walk back inside. Lance smiles at him, nostril full of tissue.

  
“That sounds so great but I can’t. I have extracurriculars like getting my band together and helping Allura out this term, now that my ankle’s somewhat heeled.”

  
“Oh... okay then.”

  
Keith begins to walk away when Lance pulls him back by the wrist and spins him around. He grabs the back of Keith’s neck and kisses him sweetly. Keith kisses back and puts one hand on Lance’s waist. They pull away with half lidded eyes and smile.

  
“Buuuut if you want, we could meet up after school?”

  
Keith lets out a breath through his nostrils and shakes his head.

  
“Not good for me. I have practice then work at the new Lime Lioness. But maybe you could swing by there and we could watch a couple of movies?”

  
Lance nods.

  
“With tacos?”

  
“Hell yeah.”

  
Lance smiles and pecks Keith’s lips one last time.

  
“Sounds like a plan to me. See ya then.”

  
As Lance begins to walk away, they slowly let their hands go from one another. Lance waves and walks down the long hallway. Keith’s knees feel a little weak so he hurries back to the cafe before he falls down.

  
**January 8  
9:48am**

At last minute, Lance skips on band practice and goes to Yellow Paladin to help Hunk set up the place. They talk.. and talk... and talk.. AND TALK. It’s so nice talking to Hunk because he’s a great listener and gives great advice. But then Lance’s mind goes wonk and they start talking about his-

  
“Birthday!”

  
He exclaims. Hunk stares at him and raises his eyebrow.

  
“What about it?”

  
“What? Um, I have to throw you the biggest party on the planet. It’s tradition.”

  
“I don’t want one.”

  
Hunk sighs and continues folding silverware into napkins. Lance stops and stares at him.

  
“Hunk.. is this about-“

  
“Yes, yes. Please don’t say it.”

  
He’s talking about how his relationship with Shay ended over break. Not taking it so well.

  
“I’m really sorry, Bud. Tell you what? How about we go out tonight? We’re supposed to be checking out this place for our upcoming gig, and I hear they have good ribs and beer.”

  
Hunk stops folding and looks up.

  
“Really? You want to?”

  
“Absolutely positively, my friend. Dress sharp! We’re hittin the town!”

  
Lance hops up and starts dancing, which ends with him being a klutz and tripping over nothing and falling down. Hunk laughs his butt off and gets up, helping Lance up.

  
“Thanks Blue. You always know how to cheer me up. Even if it results in you falling down.”

  
“Ah, don’t mention it.”

  
Keith and Allura have a normal conversation before class starts. No tension. No awkward body language. Nothing. They share a laugh and are both equally energetically happy. That is until the class shows up and it’s... only girls.

  
“Really!?”

  
Keith says angrily. Allura giggles and places a hand to Keith’s shoulder.

  
“I tried to get more guys, okay. But the thought of wearing _tights_ scares them away. Sorry.”

  
“I know the feeling...”

  
Allura walks to the front of the class and begins teaching. Keith goes to the back and really wishes his tights weren’t rubbing him the wrong way.

  
“Alright now that everyone is here, we can begin. I’d like to welcome all the newest students to this class, my name is Allura and I can’t wait to get to know you all!”

  
Keith rolls his eyes and tunes her out around the time she starts talking about the end of the year show. GREAT. Another chance at humiliation. But he’s sure he’ll be gone by then. Too much is happening and a lot of people are breathing down his neck. Rolo. Hunk. _Lance_. It’s a bit too much. If anyone finds out about his past, he’s done for. Really. He needs to lie low, so low that he becomes invisible. But HOW can he make that happen?

  
English 102. Keith didn’t pay ANY attention to what the teacher was saying and when he asked Keith to answer a question, Keith told him to ‘go to hell.’ Long story short, he got kicked out of the class and slept outside in the hallway. But now it’s his free period, and he can finally just relax. He goes outside in the cold with nothing but a tee shirt and sweats, and begins his work on his motorcycle. She got pretty damaged from the way he traveled all around like it was nothing, so that’s a bummer. As he’s tightening up one of the wheels, a bolt rolls loose and he groans, beyond annoyed. If he even moves, she’s going down. So he tries to reach as far as he can to get it, grunting and cursing angrily. Two feet stop in front of him, and he follows them up to a face. It’s Hunk.

  
“Need some help with that?”

  
Keith is surprised. But he’s not taking the bait.

  
“No thanks. I got it.”

  
“I’m an engineer. I can help.”

  
“And what does that make me? A dummy?”

  
Keith shoots back. Hunk sighs and grabs the bolt, sitting on the ground next to him. He hands it to Keith and takes a deep breath.

  
“Look.. I know I’ve said some unpleasant things before but I want you know that I don’t NOT like you.”

  
“Gee, thanks. Pass me that open-end, would you?”

  
Hunk reaches back behind him, and passes Keith the wrench.

  
“All I’m saying is that I’d like a do-over.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Do I need a reason? I’m making amends.”

  
Keith huffs, tightening the bolt.

  
“With me? You need a reason for _everything_.”

  
“How about I help you fix her up, and you come out with me tonight.”

  
“That’s nice, but you’re not really my type. Crowfoot, please?”

  
“Haha, very funny. And a crowfoot is not going to work. Try using this ratchet.“

  
He hands Keith the ratchet wrench instead an Keith stares at him, impressed.

  
“Alright fine. You got me. I’ll let you help me out with Little Red, BUT! I’m not going out with you. Just think of this as a free thing.”

  
“A freebee.”

  
Hunk corrects. Keith stares at him then looks around.

  
“Huh?”

  
“You said a free thing. That’s called a freebee.”

  
“Whatever, big guy. We have a deal?”

  
Hunk smirks a bit and nods.

  
“It’s a deal. Now slide over and watch the master work.”

  
“Yeah, okay.”

  
For the next hour, Hunk and Keith work on Little Red in a comfortable silence. But while this is happening?

  
So is THIS.

  
“Hurry, Blue! We don’t have... mm... much time!”

  
Nyma says between their kisses. She hurries along and pushes Lance back against his bed, catching his kisses while removing his shirt.

  
“Mm- Nyma-!”

  
“Don’t...”

  
Kiss.

  
“Talk...”

  
Kiss.

  
“Pants..”

  
Kiss.

  
“Off!”

  
She grabs Lance’s belt and damn near rips it off of his pants, then proceeds to pull them down exposing his boxers. Then she gets down on her knees and that tips Lance off.

  
“Whoa, whoa! SLOW down there!”

  
“What?? I’ve missed you sooo much, I just want to show you.”

  
“I-I think I get the hint! Please, come back up.”

  
She stands up and wraps her arms around his neck.

  
“Come on, Blue, sweetheart. Just a quickie.”

  
“N-no, Nyma. Okay, I’m exhausted. I just want to sleep until tonight.”

  
Nyma frowns and pushes Lance back onto his bed.

  
“I can’t handle this. I can’t handle you, Blue. Seriously, what happened? Why have you turned all soft? Why have you-“

  
“Nyma, I can’t do this anymore, I’m in _love_ with someone else!”

  
Lance blurts faster than fast. He doesn’t even know he’s said it until he catches the look on Nyma’s face which is now turning red in rage.

  
“What? Did? You? JUST SAY!?”

  
She yells. Lance jumps a bit and chuckles nervously.

  
“I don’t know! I.... I don’t know.”

  
Nyma closes her eyes for a good second, then opens them back again.

  
“Obviously you’re just a bit car-lagged and need a break to recover. So I’ll give you that. I’ll give you your space AGAIN and let you clear your head, okay?”

  
Lance doesn’t say or do anything. Nyma smiles that pretty smile and grabs her things. She heads to the door and opens it, smiling a crazy smile.

  
“Love you, baby.”

  
She then leaves. And that’s that. Lance takes a deep breath and falls to the ground when his legs turn to jelly. He reaches for his bag and grabs his phone out, texting Keith to cancel plans for the night, and that he’s sorry. Then he gets up and heads out.

  
**January 8  
5:25pm**

Coach Thace blows his whistle and practice is over. 5 minutes early. All the boys leave to go shower and Keith stays behind to help Thace with the clean up. He gathers all of the balls except one, keeping to to shoot some goals. When Thace leaves, Shiro and Pidge arrive and just watch Keith shoot his goals.

  
“What’re you weirdos doing?”

  
He asks.

  
“Waiting for you to get done so we can go see Coran and the new place we work at.”

  
“Well I’ll meet you there. Still gotta shower and take extra long so I can smell nice.”

  
“Showering? Smelling extra nice?? Who are you, and what have you done to my delinquent?”

  
Shiro says, putting a hand to his chest. Pidge laughs and Keith rolls his eyes.

  
“Okay, leave. Now.”

  
“Fine, fine. We’re going. But go straight inside when you’re done. I don’t want you catching a cold.”

  
Shiro says and the two get up, walking away. Keith shakes his head and removes his gloves from his hands. He’s thinking. He runs a hand through his hair and backs up. Then he kicks the ball into the right corner of the goal. Boom.

  
“Slow? Psh... I’m not slow. The hell?”

  
He makes his way back to the building and when he drops his soccer ball, it rolls down the hall. He walks after it, and notices it’s been stopped by a foot.

  
“Lose something?”

  
He looks up and sees a smiling Allura. She’s smiling really hard.

  
“Uh... yeah. Thanks.”

  
He takes it back with his foot, and rolls it off of his ankle, catching it in mid air.

  
“Wow, neat trick!”

  
He chuckles lightly.

  
“Thanks... again.”

  
He examines her attire. She‘s dressed up in a hot pink tight dress and silver heels in her left hand.

  
“Wow.. you look very.. uh.. pretty.”

  
Allura smiles.

  
“Why, thank you, Keith. If you see Shiro, tell him I‘ll meet up with him later.”

  
She walks away and he watches her, confused. What was happening tonight? He continues his walk up to his room, and when he gets there, there’s a note on the door with his name on it. He takes it off and opens it.

  
_Keith_

_Moved rooms earlier! We are now located in building K, room 3K!!_

_-Pidge_

  
Keith’s eyes widen and he walks back down to the lobby. He looks around for Shiro and spots him up at the front desk.

  
“Hey. Can you tell me how to get to building... uh... k?”

  
“Yep, follow me, stinky.”

  
They both walk outside and the cold air hits them. Shiro points down the street and gives him the directions to make a right. Keith starts his walk.

  
“Walk safely now, Keith! And look both ways!”

  
“Yeah, yeah! Oh, and text Allura!”

  
Shiro waves and chuckles, walking back inside.

  
“He’s been in such a good mood today. Wonder why.”

  
He walks back inside and sits in the chair behind his desk. He then logs into his computer and evaluates the surveillance footage from the whole day. He finally gets to the bottom of the coffee spill, as he watches some kid drop all four of his coffees, throwing a rage fit. He skips forward with the keyboard arrows to see if anyone’s doing anything weirdly embarrassing. But... then he sees Keith. Ha! Finally someone to bribe. He stops fast forwarding and watches. He’s walking into the doors, and right after him is...

  
“Blue? Gosh, what’re these two up to now?”

  
He skips forward and stops. His eyes blow wide as he watches...There, ON THE SCREEN, is Keith and Lance... Sharing.. a kiss.

  
“What the....??”

  
He replays the footage once more. Then rubs his eyes. Yep, it’s not a dream, or a hallucination, or a fake. It’s the real deal. Shiro plops down in his chair and rubs his head. He can’t believe what he’s just watched...


	52. New Things, Improved Things

Keith stumbles into work just on time. His bag is open, and his fly is down, shoes dangling from his hand. The place is PACKED. He examines the building and notices they knocked down two older stores to make the place bigger. He begins shuffling through the crowd.

  
“Excuse me.... oh-! E-excuse me, ma’am. Hi, can I just...”

  
He sighs, angrily.

  
“Move!”

  
He yells. Startled people in front of him begin to move out of his way and he walks through, head down. When he walks inside, his mouth falls open. This place was definitely NEW and fucking IMPROVED. Into a bar restaurant type of thing! With a video/gaming section! And a bar! And even a brand new Help Wanted sign in the widow, something Keith thought he’d never see. He spots Coran walking to the back, and catches up to him.

  
“Coran!”

  
“Keith!”

  
Coran stops and turns, engulfing Keith into a giant hug. Keith squirms around, nodding.

  
“Okay, Coran, put me down.”

  
Coran drops Keith and pats his shoulder.

  
“Good to see you again! You look great, but no time for catching up! Put on your new uniform and I’ll show you around.”

  
Keith nods and heads back behind the black cloth curtain. There’s lockers and benches and a tv with a DVD player and a cassette tape player. It’s so cool, Keith gets excited. He laughs and shakes his head. There’s a locker with his name on it and he opens it, putting his stuff inside. He changes into his work shirt which is an off grey color. There’s a picture of a lime green colored Lioness on the back, with their logo. He picks up the black tie with lime green stripes and stares at it for a while. Then he shoves it into the locker as well and closes it. He walks out and is met with a lot of people. At least fifty, and their all spread out doing their own things. Some at the bar/food area, some near the stage looking for karaoke songs, and others sitting down at the tables, eating or waiting for karaoke. Keith doesn’t know where to begin.

  
“Table seven could use some waters! With lemons.”

  
Pidge yells out, eyeing him. He nods and readjusts his gloves, walking back behind the bar. He nods to Coran who’s making hors d’oeuvres and drinks. Then, he grabs two glasses and fills them up with ice water, adding two lemon wedges. He walks out through the tiny swing door and goes over to table seven, setting the waters down. But that doesn’t stop. More people from every area call his attention and he gets around as fast as he can. Getting drinks and food and helping people buy videos and navigate the karaoke area which is hooked up to the speakers and blah blah BLAH!!

  
Evening turns to night, and by the time the place is down to five people, it’s 8:45pm. Pidge clocks out and leaves, saying goodbye to Keith and Coran. Coran heads to the back l, leaving Keith alone. He heads over to the video section and sits in the chairs there, putting the misplaced videos back in their order. The bell above the door rings and Keith sighs, getting up.

  
“Welcome to the new and improved Lime Lioness, my name is Keith-!”

  
He stops, eyeing the person who walked in. It’s Rolo. Keith balls his fists and frowns, walking up to him.

  
“We’re closed.”

  
“Don’t look so _closed_ to me, _mullet_.”

  
Keith pushes him back toward the exit and growls.

  
“Don’t you dare call me that, EVER, you piece of shi-!”

  
“Keith!”

  
A voice calls. Keith looks back and sees Coran walking toward them. Rolo clears his throat and holds out his hand.

  
“Hello, sir. I’m here for the job interview.”

  
Keith’s eyes widen.

  
“J-job interview!?”

  
Meanwhile, Lance packs up his things in his room, getting ready to move them over to his new apartment he rented with Hunk. Everyone in the dorms has to move out in the next two weeks, or they’re being thrown out. He’s halfway done, but has to cancel on Hunk who’s going out on the town with Nyma and Allura. He didn’t really want to go anyway. Not after what happened with Nyma a few hours ago.

  
**_I’m in love with someone else!_ **

  
His mind keeps replaying and replaying the moment in his head like it just happened one second ago. He sighs and sits on his bed, covering his face with his hands.

  
“I can’t believe it... I’m falling for Keith. Like actually, really falling for him..”

  
He moves to the bathroom and puts on his glasses. He changes into more comfortable clothes and then continues moving boxes around. There’s a knock on his door, and he sighs.

  
“I’m packing as fast as I can!”

  
“ _No.. it’s me.._ ”

  
“Officer Shiro?”

  
He walks over to the door and opens it. Standing there is Shiro. He’s wearing actual clothes this time, even a light jacket. He looks weird.

  
“Hey, sir. How may I help you?”

  
“Um... you mind if I come in?”

  
Lance moves aside and Shiro walks in.

  
“You wear glasses?”

  
He asks. Lance closes the door.

  
“Guilty. I ran out of contacts over break.”

  
He watches as Shiro looks around.

  
“Wow. Your room is-“

  
“I know. That’s what I’ll miss most about it.”

  
He walks over to his bed and moves the boxes to sit down.

  
“So what’s up?”

  
“Right.”

  
Shiro sits down next to him and clears his throat.

  
“You see... when I feel like I have to, I sugar-coat things to protect people’s feelings, or to keep them from getting embarrassed. Whatever the situation..”

  
“O...kay...?”

  
Lance shrugs.

  
“And I do it because that’s just who I am. It’s sorta like my duty. As an officer.”

  
“What does that have to do with me? Oh! Wait... is this about the time I knocked over the trash in the practice room? Cause if it is? It wasn’t me.”

  
“Uh.. no. It isn’t.”

  
He chuckles nervously.

  
“I’ll just cut to it, Blue. I... know what’s going on.”

  
“With what?”

  
Lance asks, seriously. He and Shiro’s eyes meet one another’s and Shiro nods, like he’s motioning for Lance to read his thoughts. Lance’s eyes widen and he quickly hops up.

  
“W-what!? N-no!! I have no idea what you’re talking about! Nope! Zero! None!”

  
“Blue, it’s-!”

  
“Wow, would you look at the time! I’m late for knitting club!”

  
“Kn-knitting club?? Wha-?”

  
Shiro is confused as he watches Lance ramble and walk around the room in a panic.

  
“Blue.”

  
“I need to keep packing! ‘Scuse me!”

  
“Lance!”

  
Shiro stands up and grabs Lance by his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. His grip is tight and it catches Lance by surprise. He stares into Lance’s eyes once more, voice soft.

  
“It’s okay.”

  
Lance’s chest heaves up and down as he stares back into Shiro’s eyes. He sighs, defeated. The jig is up.

  
“Alright, fine... it’s true.“

  
He backs away and sits on the floor. Shiro sits back down on the bed and watches as Lance fixes his glasses.

  
“I don’t know how it happened. One minute I hate his guts, and the next I’m kissing him in janitors closets... ugh, now i’m scared to know how you found out?”

  
“I saw the surveillance video from today.”

  
Lance slaps his head.

  
“I’m such an idiot. I wasn’t even thinking about that. See, we had a sort of brawl over break. But that was my fault! I was being an ass because of my past and all that shit but-but! I swear I like him!”

  
Lance hops up fast and reaches under his pillow for his journal. He begins flipping pages full of writing.

  
“See!? A-all of these are about him! And me. And us. Our fights and good moments and all the times we kiss or sneak around. Not that you needed to know that!”

  
He keeps flipping rapidly.

  
“I don’t even have any pages left because I wrote so damn much!”

  
He throws the book across the room.

  
“He snuck up on me, Shiro. I was just fine before he and the other school came here. With him not wearing the uniform and breaking all of the rules! And looking good out on the soccer field. The delicate yet hot way he bites into an apple, oh my god what the hell is happening!?”

  
Lance clutches his chest.

  
“My heart is beating so fast! Is it hot in here?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“Are you- are you sure? Wow. Look how sweaty my hands are! That’s new. That’s really new. You know I don’t even like Nyma! Yeah! I’m just with her to hide the truth from EVERYONE that _I’m in love with some hot, emo guy named Keith!_ ”

  
Shiro jumps up to standing and laughs.

  
“Lance!”

  
“What!? I mean... What?”

  
“Did you hear what you just said?”

  
“No? What did I say!?”

  
“You just said you’re in love with some hot emo guy named Keith!”

  
Shiro repeats. Lance stops freaking out and freezes. He stands up straight and frowns.

  
“ _I_.. said that...?”

  
“Mhm.”

  
Suddenly, his knees grow weak and give out. Shiro catches him and helps him stand.

  
“I can’t believe this. I haven’t been in love in... a long time. Does it always feel like this?”

  
Shiro shrugs.

  
“Yeah. It does.”

  
“Please... please don’t tell anyone. Not even Keith.”

  
Shiro laughs, letting go of him.

  
“You have my word. But if you really want it, I think you should go.”

  
“Go?”

  
Lance tilts his head.

  
“Go what?”

  
“Go tell him, doofus.”

  
“Tell Keith? Oh, no no. I-it’s too soon, WAY too soon. We’ve only been dating for a month-!? Wow, have we?”

  
Lance begins talking to himself. Shiro sighs annoyed and slaps Lance in the back of his head.

  
“Ow!”

  
“Stop holding back and go to him, already!”

  
“Okay okay!”

  
When Lance arrives to Lime Lioness, he takes a minute to gather his thoughts. Once he does (20 minutes later) he marches inside with hope.

  
“Kei-! Whoa....”

  
He looks around the new place.

  
“This is cool as hell!... Keith!?”

  
He spots Keith wiping off tables pretty aggressively. When Keith spots him, he shakes his head and motions for him to _hurry up and leave._ Lance makes a face and pushes his glasses up on his face.

  
“Huh?”

  
Keith uses both hands and makes a ‘shoo’ motion, shaking his head. Lance finally gets the memo and begins to back away, but Keith stops and freezes. It’s too late. Rolo comes from behind the curtain, smirk upon his face.

  
“Ohhh, hey Blue. Nice to see you on this lovely night. You do know this place is closed?”

  
Lance gulps and shrugs.

  
“Yeah I-I know. I was just here about the uh....”

  
He looks behind Rolo and focuses on what Keith is mouthing. He can’t make it out so he drags out his statement for more time.

  
“Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh....”

  
Once he makes out what Keith is pointing to, he looks at the sign and _DING!_ A lightbulb goes off.

  
“The HELP WANTED! Yeah! I’m here for the job. Psh, duh, why else would I be here?”

  
He laughs nervously.

  
“That’s too bad. I just had my job interview, and I think it went great.”

  
“You!?”

  
Lance chokes.

  
“I-I mean... great. Congrats, dude. Well...”

  
He meets eyes with Keith once and begins to back away.

  
“I’m just going to leave now and-!”

  
“Not so fast there, butter fingers.”

  
Rolo bites. Lance frowns and crosses his arms.

  
“Now that you’re here, I thought it’d be great for me to get your opinion on something.”

  
“My opinion? On what?”

  
Rolo grabs an unfinished pitcher of water and holds it up.

  
“On this pitcher of water. Doesn’t it look so bland and useless?”

  
Lance shrugs, impatiently waiting for him to make a point.

  
“Now watch what happens when I put it to _good use._ ”

  
He walks straight up to Keith, smirk on his face.

  
“Feeling hot, hothead?”

  
“Rolo no-!”

  
Lance tries to yell, but the next thing he sees is Rolo dumping the entire pitcher of water over Keith’s head. It soaks him and the sound of the glass pitcher dropping to the ground as it breaks, echoes. Rolo chuckles to himself and watches as Keith frowns up his face hard, his eyebrows looking more bushy. He brings his closed fist back and goes to punch Rolo square in his face but is stopped when a hand catches his fist. It’s Lance’s hand. He’s standing in front of Rolo now. How does he even DO that???

  
“Heh.”

  
Rolo chuckles.

  
“Blue McClain being the hero and saving the day like always.”

  
Lance drops Keith’s fist and turns around to face Rolo.

  
“Let’s just... get out of here before Coran sees us.”

  
They both begin walking toward the exit, leaving. Lance turns around and apologizes with his eyes. Keith stands there and watches them leave.

  
**January 9  
3:11am**

There’s a light knock on the apartment door. Then another one. And then one more. Keith gets up tiredly, grabbing his socks and putting them on his feet. He walks out of his room and he shuffles over to the front door, opening it a bit.

  
“Yes...?”

  
He whispers, looking to see Lance. He becomes more awake and quickly steps out, closing the door.

  
“Hey. Did you walk all the way here? What’s wrong?”

  
“Huh?”

  
Lance tilts his head.

  
“Nothing. Why would something be wrong?”

  
“It’s three in the goddamn morning, Lance.”

  
“Oh... yeah. I couldn’t really uh.. sleep.”

  
“Why?”

  
Lance shrugs.

  
“I um... I..”

  
He mumbles something Keith’s tired ears can’t quite make out.

  
“Lance... again, it’s three in the goddamn morning. Please don’t play theses games.”

  
“Fine. I couldn’t sleep because I missed your emo ass. You happy, bed head?”

  
Keith rolls his eyes and smiles. He pulls Lance close by his dark blue t-shirt and wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him. Lance hugs back and lets out a sigh against Keith’s neck.

  
“I missed you, too, four eyes.”

  
Lance lets out a hum that speeds up Keith’s heartbeat. They pull away a few inches and come back together, kissing sotfly. Lance brings his hands up and cups Keith’s face, smooshing his cheeks to pucker his lips more. Keith fights the urge to punch him in the gut, and just kisses him back. When they pull away, Lance almost looses it at Keith’s mad, squishy face.

  
“You look so cute. Like a little baby.”

  
“I’m not a baby.”

  
He pulls away from Lance’s grasp and rubs his cheek.

  
“Listen.. I wanted to apologize about what Rolo did. He’s trying to get under your skin so you’ll crack. But don’t let him.”

  
Keith frowns.

  
“I _won’t_ let him.”

  
“Yeah, but using these?”

  
Lance holds up Keith’s gloved hands, referring to his fists.

  
“ _Is_ letting him get to you. You need to control your anger elsewhere, or you could really get hurt. Okay?”

  
“Ugh, don’t lecture me.”

  
“Say okay.”

  
Lance stares at him hard, waiting. Keith looks at him and blinks once.

  
“Fine. _Okay_.”

  
Lance leans down that one inch and kisses his nose. Keith blushes and looks away.

  
“Hey, um.. I realized that we’ve been dating for a month now..”

  
Lance’s voice is low. Keith blinks, his eyebrows going up.

  
“We have?”

  
“It surprised me too.. but I wanted to know if you wanted to do something? Say... a first date??”

  
“Really? You want to go on a date with _me?_ ”

  
Keith is surprised.

  
“Well, yeah. You’re my boyfriend.”

  
Lance whispers, moving closer.

  
“Remember? And I say I’m taking you out. This Friday night.”

  
“Really??”

  
He’s surprised again. Lance goes easy on him and just nods. Keith stares at him, eyebrows furrowed, like he’s thinking.

  
“Well okay.”

  
He nods.

  
“That sounds fun. As long as you’re paying.”

  
Lance chuckles and puts his head down.

  
“But of course, my good man. As long as you pay on the second date.”

  
“So there’s gonna be a second date?”

  
Keith flips them and is now backing Lance up into the wall. He presses Lance’s back against it and smiles at him, looking into his eyes. Lance’s face heats up and his palms grow sweaty. Again.

  
“Yep. And a third...”

  
He briefly pecks Keith’s lips.

  
“And a fourth.”

  
Peck.

  
“And a fifth. And a sixth.”

  
His arms snake their way back around Keith’s lower back and he pulls him close, closing any space that was left between them. Keith exhales a breath and brings his arms up around Lance’s neck. Lance presses his lips to his ear and kisses it a few times.

  
“How does that sound?”

  
He kisses that sweet spot behind Keith’s ear and Keith actually lets out a very faint moan.

  
“S-sounds um... yeah.. G-good.”

  
Lance comes up and presses their forehead together. Keith closes his eyes and nuzzles his nose against Lance’s nose.

  
**_Tell him, now._ **

  
His inner voice says. Lance ignores it and lifts Keith’s chin, kissing him hard and softly at the same time. Keith kisses back in an instant, letting out his breath through his nostrils. He runs his fingers through Lance’s hair and pulls him down, deepening the kiss. Lance squeezes him tight and they pull away, breathing a bit hard.

  
“Can I come in?”

  
He asks against Keith’s lips. Keith smiles and nods.

  
“Yeah.... I have my own room, now.”

  
They lock hands and Keith guides him in quietly. They tip toe pass Pidge’s room and walk into his, closing and locking the door. Lance jumps on Keith’s bed and Keith laughs. He then removes his boot, his shoe, and socks and gets comfortable.

  
“Good?”

  
Lance nods and pats for Keith to lay down. Keith does and pulls his blankets over them both, cuddling into Lance. He lays on his chest and is the first to fall asleep.

  
The following two days later, Keith and Pidge don’t sleep. They stay up and make blueprints for Shiro’s arm FROM SCRATCH, and currently have six pages. He’s proud of their work, and when they finish, Keith hugs Pidge happily, only because he did most of the math. (Thanks to Lance.) After classes, they head right over to Shiro’s and GET TO WORK. With some assistance from Allura, and Matt. They work for three hours straight before Pidge calls a break, and everyone sighs of relief.

  
“Thank goodness! I’ve been having to pee for ages.”

  
Shiro comments, getting up and walking back to the bathroom. Pidge rubs the back of her neck and laughs nervously.

  
“Oops... sorry guys.”

  
Keith wipes the sweat from his head and ties his hair back.

  
“I think I’m going to go out and pick up the pizza.”

  
“I’ll go with.”

  
Pidge suggests. Keith nods and they both grab their jackets, heading out.

  
When they arrive just a few blocks down, Keith helps Pidge get off of his motorcycle and puts their helmets back.

  
“Wow. I haven’t done that in forever.”

  
“Yeah it’s... been too long since we hung out. Sorry for that.”

  
“Well, we’re hanging out now, aren’t we?”

  
She reaches up and ruffles Keith’s hair, which causes him to smile. When they walk inside, the place is crazy. Of course. They move and shuffle through people and reach the front counter. Pidge rings the little bell twice and a worker comes up to them, looking very annoyed.

  
“Hi, we’re here to pick up a pizza we ordered a few minutes ago. Under Holt.”

  
“ _I’m sorry, I can’t check that right now. I’m busy._ ”

  
The girl with the shaved head rolls her eyes and continues to stand there, playing with her nails. Pidge and Keith exchange a look, looking back to her.

  
“You don’t look that busy to me?”

  
“Yeah. Or _me_.”

  
Keith chimes in, balling his fist. The girl stares at him for a while, before her eyes widen and she looks away.

  
“ _I’ll go... check._ ”

  
She walks away and Keith slowly backs up. Pidge looks at him.

  
“Where’re you going?”

  
“I just need... some fresh air.”

  
Keith rushes out, head kept down to avoid any other peeping eyes. Once he reaches the doors, he walks out fast. Not watching where he’s going, he bumps into someone, and falls backwards. He lands on his tailbone and grunts out in pain.

  
“Ah-! Fuck!”

  
“ _Oh!!? Keith!?_ ”

  
Keith looks up and sees Hunk standing there with his arms brought in toward his body in a panic. He kneels down to Keith and examines his body.

  
“Are you okay!? Oh, man I’m sorry! I didn’t see you!”

  
“No- it’s my fault...”

  
Keith groans a little.

  
“I didn’t see you either. But now that you’re here, I don’t think I can get up.”

  
Hunk covers his face with his hand and slowly begins to panic. Keith grabs his arm and frowns.

  
“You’re making it worse. Calm down.”

  
“I can’t calm down I just hurt you!”

  
“Stop yelling.”

  
“You’re one of the best soccer players ever! I go to the games sometimes because you guys are really good. Is there a game this weekend?”

  
Keith raises his eyebrow.

  
“Y-yes?”

  
“Who’re you playing against?”

  
“Is that really important right now? I think my tailbone is broken, and you’re sitting here asking me about a damn soccer game!”

  
“Oh!”

  
Hunk focuses and helps Keith stand.

  
“Well, it’s not broken.”

  
He goes to walk but stops, grunting in pain.

  
“Yep. That’s all I got.”

  
“What can I do?”

  
“ _Nothing_.“

  
Hunk turns around and sees Pidge standing there, looking angry.

  
“Back away from my best friend.”

  
Hunk holds his hands up.

  
“It’s okay, Pidge. He’s just helping.”

  
Pidge crosses her arms over her chest and blows out a puff of air.

  
“He wouldn’t have to help if he wasn’t the problem.”

  
“It was an accident, okay? Calm down.”

  
“Don’t tell me to calm down, Garret. Just go.”

  
“Ugh, would you two just shut the hell up and help me!”

  
Keith yells, impatiently.

  
They all arrive back to Shiro’s place in Hunk’s truck, with Little Red strapped to the back. When they get out, Matt and Allura help Keith inside and to a bed right away. Pidge helps Hunk unstrap Little Red to put her onto the curb.

  
“Um... Thanks for the ride.”

  
Pidge says, readjusting the pizza box in her hands. Hunk nods and closes his trunk.

  
“I really didn’t mean any trouble.”

  
“No, I know. I’m sorry for being so... _tense_ , I guess. It’s just..”

  
She whispers.

  
“Between you and me, Keith is a klutz. You have to keep a major eye on him, or he’ll go and do things like sleep in the snow and... bruise his tailbone.”

  
Hunk chuckles lightly.

  
“Understood. Blue is the same way.”

  
“Right...”

  
There’s an awkward silence, and Hunk clears his throat.

  
“Listen... Friday’s my birthday, and I guess my friends are throwing me a huge party. You should come.”

  
“Really?”

  
Pidge looks up, meeting Hunk’s eyes.

  
“But I thought we didn’t like each other. You know, you’re like my rival? You always one up me?”

  
“Just think of this as a free pass.”

  
Pidge chuckles and rocks back and fourth from her toes to her heels.

  
“I guess that wouldn’t be so bad. Will there be cake?”

  
“Cake AND goodie bags.”

  
Pidge lets out a tiny gasp and her eyes sparkle.

  
“Count me in!”

  
They firmly shake hands and exchange phone numbers.

  
“I’ll text you the deets, little Holt. See ya!”

  
Pidge waves, and walks back inside with a box of cold pizza. She makes her way to the kitchen and sets the box down.

  
“Hey everyone!? I hope you’re all free Friday! We’re going to a party!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See.... NEW and IMPORVED things.... get it... no? Ok.


	53. Saturday

**January 13  
4:04pm**

Friday comes quick. Too quick. Keith is suspended from playing for four weeks, and he doesn’t bother talking to anyone about it. Instead, he stays locked up in his room trying to find something to keep him busy, something to pass time. He finishes all his homework, he draws a few sketches, he trims his hair, picks out his outfit for his first date tonight! He even cleans his room about five times until it‘s literally spotless. But the one thing he doesn’t do, is go out. Ever since the pizza girl fiasco, he‘s afraid to ever go out again. She actually _recognized_ him. She could’ve called the police or reported him to someone. It was too close, and if anyone finds out about him, he’d be in some shit. A knock snaps him out of his thoughts. He walks slowly out of his room to the front door and puts his hand on the cold knob, twisting it to open the door. Standing there is Allura. She’s smiling, and holding a brown paper bag.

  
“Hello, Keith. Good afternoon.”

  
“Uh... hi.. Allura.”

  
He stares at her as she stands there, rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes. A lightbulb goes off in his head, and he slaps his leg.

  
“Oh, sorry, come on in.”

  
He steps aside and Allura walks in. She glances around at his and Pidge’s new apartment and nods, letting out a whistle.

  
“Wooow. This is very nice.”

  
“Yeah, it’s alright. So uh, what brings you by?”

  
He asks, trying not to be too rude. Allura holds up the bag, smiling more.

  
“I thought we could have lunch together.”

  
Keith blinks, confused.

  
“You want to have lunch? With me?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Mhm. As sure as I’ll ever be.”

  
Keith lets out a puff of air and rubs the back of his neck.

  
“Well... okay. Follow me.”

  
“Actually-! N-not um.. not here.”

  
He looks at her and frowns, thinking.

  
“Then where?”

  
Keith follows Allura down the hall to a pair of tables, and they sit. He’s anxious to know what she wants.. or needs. Or _knows_. She opens the brown paper bag in her hands, pulling out a giant ziplock bag filled with sandwiches. She pulls out another ziplock bag filled with what looks like different cube thingys and crackers. The last thing she pulls out is a thermos, and she gives it a good shake. Lastly, she crumples the bag and sets it beside her.

  
“Thanks for agreeing to have lunch with me. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything?”

  
She smiles nervously. Keith shakes his head and stares at the items from the bag.

  
“Uh... no. I’m all yours.”

  
“Excellent. I prepared the sandwiches myself. Let us eat.”

  
Keith doesn’t hold back. He opens the bag and pulls out a sandwich slice, biting into it, finishing the whole thing in ten seconds. As he reaches for another and takes a bite, he looks down spotting a long, triangular piece of something orange. It’s _cheese_. He immediately stops chewing and tries not to panic. Allura went out of her way to prepare this cute little lunch for them, and if he spits out this bite, it’ll be disrespectful. So he swallows the bite whole and lets it settle in his stomach. He sets the sandwich down in front of him and tries his best not to make any weird faces. Chewing, Allura stops her motions from pouring herself a lid full of lemonade and stares at him.

  
“What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

  
“Oh.. um..”

  
He gags a bit, before faking a smile.

  
“Yes. I-I’m fine. So what did you uh...”

  
His stomach begins to gurgle loudly, and he holds it.

  
“Want to t-talk about?”

  
Allura smiles brightly and nods.

  
“Right! So, I just wanted to get your opinion on.. um? Me. Well, not just me, my class as well. You see..”

  
Allura goes on. And on. And on. Keith just nods, crossing his right leg over his left, and wrapping his foot around it again. His stomach is loud, and he’s surprised Allura can’t hear it. But he just lets her talk, only hearing half of what she’s said. He nods, laughs nervously and balls his fists tightly.

  
“I’m so glad you agree! It’s nothing personal... I just... I think I need to do something better with myself. I haven’t told Shiro yet or anyone. So don’t you say a peep.”

  
She winks. Keith’s right eye twitches and he laughs nervously again.

  
“You don’t look too good, Keith. Are you sure you’re... ok?”

  
“You know!”

  
Keith yells, getting up too fast, he yelps out a deep groan, rubbing his tailbone. Allura reaches out to him for assistance.

  
“I-I just remembered that um... I told Pid-ahh!”

  
He holds his stomach.

  
“Pidge that I’d help her with some last minute blueprints, and I’m already late!”

  
“Oh.. okay.”

  
“I’m so sorry! B-but thank you so much for the great food, and I promise I’ll make it up to you! Bye! Ohhh fuck!”

  
He speeds off, running back inside the building.

  
**January 13  
5:17pm**

Lance nods, readjusting the headphones on his head. The dimly lit, tiny room makes him a bit nervous, it’s been so long since he’s been in there. He readjusts the papers in front of him, and his guitar around his neck.

  
“Alright. I’m ready.”

  
He says, holding a thumb up to the glass in front of him. The recording studio looks so different to him. Really. The music starts, and Lance nods his head. He begins strumming his guitar to the recorded beat of Nyma’s drums. It’s the chorus of the song. He listens as Rolo’s voice comes in.

  
_‘Emeryyyy!! Did it hurt when how you let you go?’_

  
He nods, eyes going back and fourth from the music sheet to his fingers. He taps his foot in the process and eventually closes his eyes, feeling the rhythm with his melody and Nyma’s beat.

  
_‘And if I see you some ten years from now, would you say hellooo?’_

  
He freestyles just a tiny bit, and finally the music stops. He smiles and hops a bit at his progress.

  
“How was that!?”

  
He asks their recording guy. There’s static, then his voice.

  
_“That was fantastic, Blue. Great job. I say one more go, and we’ll have this song done.”_

  
Lance smiles, giving another thumbs up. One more go and he’s done. Once’s he finished, he takes off his guitar and hangs up the headphones, walking out of the room.

  
“Thanks for seeing me.. individually. I didn’t feel like dealing with the others today. It’s Hunks birthday today and party tonight, so I better go get ready. Thanks again.”

  
_“No problem, dude. I’ll have this song up and ready by your next visit. Tell Hunk I said happy birthday.”_

  
They wave goodbye to one another, and Lance walks out. He checks the time, and nods.

  
“I’ve still got time.”

  
He walks to his car and get in. He calls Allura and waits for her to answer.

  
“Hey.. I’m on my way to the venue to put the final touches on the party, and start letting people in. Can you swing by? Oh and bring Shiro! I need someone strong to help lift stuff.”

  
_“Yes! I‘ll be there. Let us finish getting ready and we’ll see you in just a bit!”_

  
“Perfect. Later, gorgeous.”

  
He ends the call and starts the car.

 

Pidge laughs, leaning against the stall in the men’s restroom.

  
“Hey emo guy.. just coming back to check on you. Are you alright?”

  
Keith lets out another groan and Pidge takes that as a no.

  
“I brought your tablets. Why didn’t you tell me you were lactose intolerant? And why were you having lunch with Allura?”

  
Pidge shakes the bottle of tablets, waiting for her answers.

  
“It’s not... something I like talking... about.”

  
Another groan. Keith leans over and uses his hands to support the weight of his head.

  
“And I don’t know. She told me something, but.. I couldn’t hear her cause my stomach was so loud. I...”

  
Groan.

  
“..had to get the fuck out of there.”

  
Pidge reaches into her backpack and pulls out a water bottle, wipes, and a can of air freshener.

  
“Well when you’re done, don’t forget to clean up. Matt and I are gonna go get ready for Hunk’s party. Can you believe he invited me?”

  
“N-... no.. maybe he is just genuinely nice?”

  
Pidge chuckles.

  
“Right. Or maybe he wants to know all the secrets to my gadgets and gizmos. I’m not dumb.”

  
Keith lets out a sigh, rolling his eyes. Pidge bangs on the stall once, sliding the bag under the door.

  
“Well, I better go. Feel better.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
Pidge leaves. Keith sighs again and sits up slowly, very careful of his tailbone. He pulls the wipes out of the bag and cleans himself, standing up slowly to flush the toilet with his foot. He grabs the air freshener and sprays twice. He opens the stall door and proceeds to the sink, removing his gloves to wash his hands. He walks out and rubs his stomach, carrying the bag Pidge gave him back to their room.

  
**January 13  
7:50pm  
[1 Hour into Hunk’s Birthday Bash]**

Lance walks around the huge venue, making sure everything is still in place. Balloons, check. Streamers, check. Huge ice sculpture, check. Even bigger cake, CHECK. The place is packed with at least 1,500 guests and still growing. Lance checks things off the clipboard and nods at his and Allura’s work. He heads up the big spiral stairs pass the two body guards, up to an empty room where the clothes for his date await. He quickly gets dressed, and does nothing to his messy hair. He puts on a pair of his black and white converse, grabbing his sunglasses. A few sprays of vanilla cologne and he’s ready.

  
“Nice.”

  
He heads down the steps again, patting the guards on their shoulders. He maneuvers through the crowd of people and pages Allura pronto. They find each other at the very long, full food table and he gives her his clipboard.

  
“Alright, gorgeous, here’s the deal. I’ve got to head out for about an hour. I’m trusting you to hold this place down, and cover for me.”

  
Allura makes a face.

  
“Cover for you? Why?”

  
“I’m... going to meet someone.”

  
An image of Keith fills Allura’s head and she lets out a very faint sigh, smiling kindly.

  
“Um... okay. Go. Have fun... _with him._ ”

  
She mumbles the last part and Lance stares down at her.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Go, Blue! I-I’ve got this! Bye!”

  
She hurries off. Lance shakes his head and heads out, bringing his keys out of his pocket. He walks down the street, eyeing the long line into the party. He covers his face so no one would recognize him. While looking down, he bumps into Nyma.

  
“Oh! Hi sweetie. Where’re your off to?”

  
“Uhhh...”

  
Lance laughs nervously.

  
“.... to pick up Hunk’s present.”

  
Nyma makes a face and crosses her arms.

  
“His present, huh?”

  
“Yes. His present.”

  
“You aren’t lying to me, are you?”

  
Lance lets out a high pitched squeal and looks around.

  
“No, babe. But if I don’t go now, I’ll be late. So go inside, have fun.”

  
He kisses her cheek, and rushes off to his car. Nyma watches him walk away, pulling out her phone. She scrolls before pressing on a contact and calling it.

  
“Hey. He’s leaving. Are you ready?”

  
A sound of a chuckle and a car being turned on are heard.

  
“ _Don’t worry. I’ll be following him all night if I have to._ ”

  
Nyma smiles, biting her lip.

  
“Perfect. I’ll see you later Rolo. I love you.”

  
Rolo laughs again.

  
“ _Love you too, babe._ ”

  
_End Call._


	54. Date Shenanigans

**January 13  
** **7:25pm**

Keith checks the time on his phone. He starts to panic. There are a million things running through his head, some good and some bad. He tries to ignore the thoughts and sighs, fixing his hair.

 

“Ugh...”

 

He rubs his stomach, hoping that he’ll be okay for the rest of the night. Slung around his shoulder is his motorcycle backpack. It’s not a big one, but it’s not a small one. The weather is chilly he notices as a small breeze runs up his shirt and tickles his skin, and now he regrets his outfit choice. He wears a black polo shirt with one of the two buttons unbuttoned. He wears a pair of his dark skinny jeans rolls up at the bottoms and his somewhat clean chucks. He tried, really. He looks around for any sign of Lance’s car and grows nervous when he spots it pulling up. Lance stops the car and turns it off, opening the door and stepping out.

 

“H-h...”

 

Keith goes to speak, but stops. He examines Lance underneath the street lights and grows more nervous. He’s looks stunning. Lance smiles his way and approaches him.

 

“Hey, _Mullet_.”

 

Keith blinks a few times as he watches Lance bring his hand up and move his bangs out of his face.

 

“You look nice.”

 

The smile on his face never fades. Keith clears his throat and swallows.

 

“Y-you too. Look nice.”

 

Lance can’t help but chuckle, a light redness appearing around the bridge of his nose.

 

“Thank you. So, you ready to go? Car’s still warm.”

 

“U-um actually? I was hoping we could take my ride...?”

 

Lance’s eyes widen a little.

 

“Seriously? Your death-mobile?”

 

“Ha ha. Her name’s Red. You’ll love her. Come on.”

 

Keith smiles, grabbing Lance’s hand. They run off to the side of the building, stopping in front of a parked motorcycle that’s been covered with some tarp. Keith pulls it off to reveal his shiny, now finished piece of work.

 

“Ta-da. My girl.”

 

Lance stares at _her_ , then Keith, then back to _her_. He chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah... um...? I’m not really sure about this, Keith. I’ve never been on one before and I’m not going to lie, I’m scared as fuck.”

 

“Oh, come on. I thought _Blue McClain_ wasn’tscared of anything?”

 

“Okay, but _Lance_ is.”

 

Keith’s already unstrapping the helmets and handing one to him. Lance takes it.

 

“It goes on your head.”

 

“I know where it goes, smart ass.”

 

Lance straps the helmet onto his head and takes a deep breath. Keith takes off his backpack and hands it to Lance.

 

“Wear this for me.”

 

He then proceeds to swing one of his legs over Little Red, revving her up. He smiles at the sound of her and looks over at Lance who looks like he’s ready to pee his pants. Keith motions him to come over and he does.

 

“Lance.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You trust me, don’t you?”

 

He nods. Keith nods back and continues to look into his eyes.

 

“Then stop freaking out and get your ass on this thing.”

 

“Okay! O-okay...”

 

Lance hesitates before grabbing a hold on Keith’s shoulders and swinging his right leg over.

 

“Now what?”

 

“Place your arms around me and hang on.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist and leans against him, placing his chin over his left shoulder. Keith kicks the stand up and revs Red one more time.

 

“Ready?”

 

Before Lance can answer, Keith’s already taking off. Not fast, but enough to get out onto the street to the first light. It’s not so bad. Lance takes a deep breath, keeping his grip tight around Keith.

 

“Okay... I’m okay... I’m okay..”

 

Keith turns to look back at Lance who’s eyes are closed shut. When the light turns green, Keith smiles and takes off, catching Lance off guard.

 

“Ahhh!!!!”

 

Keith laughs to himself when Lance’s already tight grip gets tighter, almost cutting off his breathing. As they go farther into the town, they hit the busy freeway which freaks Lance all the way out. He doesn’t stop screaming and yelling, AND all in Keith’s ear. His grip doesn’t change and he keeps his eyes closed almost the entire ride. The worst part about all of it? Keith doesn’t know where he’s going. He looks over at the cars that are passing them by, laughing and pointing. He frowns and rolls his eyes, trying to ignore his ringing ears.

 

“Blue!?”

 

He yells back, focusing on the road in front of him.

 

“Stop screaming! I’m not even going fast!”

 

Lance can’t hear him. Keith sighs and tries again.

 

“LANCE!? Shut the hell up!”

 

It works. Lance stops screaming loud and finally shuts his mouth. Keith is angry but decides not to let it get to him. This is their first date. Not meant to be perfect. When Keith gets off at the next exit, he stops at an empty red light, brining his legs down onto the ground. He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

Lance nods, a little- A LOT embarrassed. He’s so red, he’s redder than the light that they’re waiting at. When it turns green, Keith makes a left and they continue down a road that looks like downtown. Lance looks around and boom. A lightbulb flashes in his head.

 

“I have an idea..”

 

**January 13**

**7:50pm**

Keith follows Lance’s directions that... lead them right into traffic. Keith is upset of course, but doesn’t let Lance see it. Lance already knows.

 

“Um...”

 

Lance speaks up after six whole minutes of silence between them.

 

“I forgot to warn you about the traffic. Sorry..”

 

“It’s... okay. Where are we going anyway?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Lance leans up and kisses Keith’s cheek. Keith rolls his eyes, and that makes Lance laugh. They start to move. Once there’s enough room to get by, Keith whizzes through the stopped cars, still following Lance’s directions.

 

“Hey... Keith?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I just wanted to say something about- _HEY!?_ ”

 

Keith clutches the break and they stop, coming up on the front wheel then back down. Lance swears he’s going to throw up as Keith’s face frowns in anger.

 

“I can’t take this anymore! Is there a shortcut we can take or something?”

 

“Um... yeah.. two exits down.”

 

“Screw that. We’re going my way. Hang on.”

 

“Oh fuck..”

 

They make it close to their destination. Fast. As Keith parks in a garage, he gets off first. He helps a nauseous Lance off and only laughs at his reaction. They remove their helmets and walk out, hand in hand.

 

“Okay where to? Cause I don’t think I know where I am?”

 

Keith asks, taking his backpack from Lance and putting on himself. Lance only smiles at him, holding his hand tight.

 

“I hope you can run as fast as you can drive.”

 

Lance takes off running with Keith close by him. They run through crowded sidewalks and cross crowded streets. Keith catches glimpses of where they are and it starts to look familiar. They run and run, Lance laughing the whole time. When they finally stop, they catch their breaths. Keith begins rubbing his tailbone, wishing he was taking it a little easier on himself.

 

“Welcome to the best restaurant in Times Square. I present to you...”

 

Lance holds his arms up, gesturing to the huge outlet.

 

“ _Altean Cuisine._ ”

 

Keith makes a face.

 

“ _Altean?_ What does that even mean?”

 

“Oh.. um? No idea. It’s my favorite place to eat out here. Thought I’d take my favorite guy.”

 

Keith’s eyes widen and he undoubtedly blushes. Lance blushes back and clears his throat.

 

“Y-yeah.. lets just.. go in now.”

 

They grab hands and walk inside. Little do they know a stranger is right on their tail.

 

As they walk in, the place is very _dimly_ lit. Lance makes a face and frowns a bit. Something is... not right.

 

“Wait a minute.. this isn’t right?”

 

“It.. isn’t?”

 

“No way. Hey! E-excuse me? Man?”

 

Lance stops a waiter.

 

“Um.. hey! Renovate much? What the hell happened to the tables and chairs? And the lights?”

 

“ _First time here? Let me get you a table._ ”

 

“No, w-wait-!”

 

He walks away. Lance looks over to Keith who just stands there as confused as him. The waiter comes back and motions for them to follow, which they do. He places them at a more private... _floor_ table?

 

“ _Please remove your shoes. Another waiter will be right with you, enjoy._ ”

 

“What?”

 

Keith asks, looking around. People all over the place are seated on pillows on the ground with tables between them.

 

“I’m not removing my shoes? Does he know how much these cost?”

 

Lance looks over to Keith who’s already removing his chucks.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m sitting down..? Join me maybe?”

 

Keith sits down gently, rubbing his butt. Lance lets out a puff of air through his nose and begins taking off his shoes. He then plops down onto the silk pillow across from Keith who’s already looking at the menu. When Keith looks up at Lance who’s staring very hard at him, and shifts a bit.

 

“Um.. Blue??”

 

“Huh?”

 

Lance shakes his head. Keith puts the menu down.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yep. Never bette-!”

 

“Ugh, cut the crap.”

 

Keith cuts off. Lance sighs and runs a hand over his face.

 

“Okay. Fone. This isn’t turning out to be a good first date, and I’m sorry.”

 

“It... it isn’t?”

 

“Are you kidding? No! I mean look. I just spent god knows how long screaming your ear off, then I got us into traffic, and now we’re in some renovated restaurant that has us sitting on the dirty floor, not to mention there’s so much sexual tension in this place I could take this steak knife and cut it.”

 

Lance frowns, finishing.

 

“I get it if this is the... worst date you’ve been on and you want to leave..”

 

Keith stares at him, thinking. He reaches over and takes hold of Lance’s hand, who looks up at him.

 

“Lance. This is the _only_ date I’ve been on-!”

 

“Well GREAT! Now I _really_ get it if you want to leave!”

 

“Hey, let me finish!”

 

Keith frowns. Lance stops.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I didn’t care about you screaming in my ear, how could I? It was your first time on a motorcycle and even worse? With me driving it! I forgot you were even back there after a while so..”

 

“Hm.”

 

Lance hums a tiny chuckle.

 

“Traffic is traffic and it’s always going to be just that. There’s nothing you can do about it. I will admit I was a bit frustrated, but I’m over it now. Oh well.”

 

He shrugs.

 

“And, this place isn’t too bad. How were you supposed to know about it’s... new design? It’s obvious you haven’t been here in a while and that’s fine. I don’t mind the pillows or.. o-or the _tension_. I just... _I only care about one thing. You._ ”

 

Lance smiles, letting his face turn red.

 

“You’re stressing yourself out for no reason. Just relax and let’s have fun. That’s what we’re supposed to do right?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re absolutely right, mullet. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Lance slides his fingers in between Keith’s and they smile to one another.

 

“Now could you please order me some food because I cannot read this... language.”

 

Lance finally laughs and grabs his menu.

 

“Of course.”

 

He orders them something that sounds the fanciest WITH a surprising bottle of strawberry wine; his fave. As they wait for their food, they small talk. Nothing important, just casual talking. Keith takes out his sketchbook from his bag and shows Lance all his drawings of him.

 

“Whoa.... you did all of these?”

 

“Yeah. I try to draw everyday. Nothing specific.”

 

“Wow. You draw me better than I look, and I’m majorly handsome.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, smiling. Lance keeps flipping through, going back a few pages. There’s Pidge and Shiro, and even Allura. He keeps flipping until he goes back to the first page. There’s a single drawing all alone on the page. Lance stares at it and makes a face.

 

“Is that.... that _me_...?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Keith looks down at the page and shakes his head.

 

“Oh, no. On my first night here, this guy threw food on me so I sketched his face so I wouldn’t forget. But that was pointless.”

 

“Your first... night?”

 

“Mhm. I came from the train.”

 

Lance stares at the drawing once more before staring up at Keith.

 

“No way...”

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

Lance is now staring hard at Keith’s face. He takes a scoot back to get a better look and is now dropping his mouth open. His mind replays the old memory.

 

 

 

**-Flashback-**

 

 

 

Lance lets out a huge burp, followed by drunken laughter from him and his friends.

 

“Okay okay okay!!! B-Blue’s turn now!”

 

Rolo yells, drooling a little.

 

“Truth or d-dare, Blue McClain?”

 

Lance shrugs, downing another glass champagne.

 

“Give me that good ole dare, baby.”

 

The limousine stops at a red light. Rolo looks out the window and smiles deviously, picking up his to-go box of food.

 

“I dare you to throw _this_ box of food on _that_ guy out there.”

 

Everyone turns their attention to the guy to the left of their car. He’s got super long hair and is on a motorcycle. Lance smiles back and takes the box from Rolo’s hands.

 

“Watch and learn, chumps.”

 

He opens the sunroof of the limo and stands up tall, trying to get his head to stop spinning. Once he’s ready, he locks his eyes on the target and laughs.

 

"Hey, dude on the motorcycle!?"

 

He yells. The guy looks over to his right. The smirk on Lance’s face is visible.

 

" _Uh, what!?_ "

 

The guy yells back, over all the engines. Lance smiles evilly.

 

"Think fast!"

 

He pulls up the box, and throws it at the guy! Food falling all over him, down his shirt! In his hair! He’s beyond angry as laughter fills the entire limousine.

 

" _HEY!? WHAT THE FUCK!?_ "

 

He growls. The light turns green and the limo begins driving off. Lance laughs hard, holding his stomach as the wind blows through his hair. The angry guy pulls off fast, getting behind the long, car. Lance just laughs.

 

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, POOR GUY!"

 

He yells as the limo turns the corner. The guy keeps riding straight, as he is not in the turning lane.

 

" _I'LL CATCH YOU, YOU DICK HEAD!_ ”

 

 

 

**-End Of Flashback-**

 

 

 

Lance takes a deep breath, looking at Keith who looks like he’s just had the same memory in his head.

 

“Y.... _YOU’RE_ the guy on the motorcycle...?”

 

“And.. _you’re_ the dickhead. I... I can’t say I’m not surprised.”

 

Keith shakes his head, shrugging.

 

“You ARE a dickhead after all.”

 

Lance hits his hand, scoffing.

 

“Hey! That was the old me, remember? I’m new and improved now.”

 

Keith nods agreeing, before he brings his fist back and reaches over, punching Lance right in the arm. Lance winces out in pain, and holds his arm.

 

“Ow!”

 

He whisper yells.

 

“What the fuck!?”

 

“THAT was for throwing food on me, asshole. It was my first night in and I was already miserable. So thanks for adding onto the frown lines in my face.”

 

Lance chuckles, rubbing his arm.

 

“Okay, okay.. I deserved that..”

 

The smooth music in the place with the help of Keith’s... EVERYTHING, calms Lance right down, and he’s back to his playful, flirty self. When the bottle of wine comes, he convinces Keith to try some. He pours a generous amount into both of their glasses and holds his up.

 

“Here’s to...”

 

He starts, making a toast.

 

“Here’s to _you_ , Keith.”

 

“What? T-To me? Why to me?”

 

Lance bites the corner of his lip and sighs.

 

“Here’s to you because... you’ve brought out a side of me that I never thought I’d see again. I wasn’t happy with anything or... anyone. Until you showed up in my crappy life and made it not so.. _crappy_ anymore..”

 

He stops, clearing his throat.

 

“I.. I can finally admit to myself that I am very happy and content with you in my life. I don’t care what others think. I only care about you.”

 

Keith’s eyebrows turn upward as he smiles genuinely.

 

“I only care about you too, Lance.”

 

“Toast.”

 

They clink their glasses and take a sip. Then Lance crawls around to his left, sitting in the empty cushion that’s there. Keith moves closer to him and they connect their lips in a sweet kiss. Their eyes flutter close, and their lips take over. Lance runs his right hand up Keith’s neck to latch onto his hair, tugging it gently and smiling. They pull away and stare into one another’s eyes. Lance lets out a tiny gasp as he notices Keith’s usually dark eyes look brighter. Like they’re glowing. His pupils are dilated so huge, Lance can see himself in them clearly.

 

“Lance?”

 

Keith breathes. Lance kisses his lips once more, pulling back just an inch.

 

“Yes?”

 

He whispers. Keith swallows the lump in his throat.

 

“Lance I... i think I’m in lo-“

 

**_CLANK!_ **

 

The sound of their food arriving scares them each and they pull away. Keith frowns and looks up at their waiters, growling. Lance laughs and kisses him one last time.

 

“Let’s eat, baby!”

 

As they eat, Keith admits how much he hates the wine, and is more of a beer guy. The food is more than delicious, and their evening is going more than perfect. They engage is small talk again before sharing food and overall having fun.

 

And guess who’s there, just watching the whole thing...

 

Like a creep...

 

“ _What!? Times Square!? Are you fucking kidding me!?_ ”

 

Nyma yells into the phone. Rolo rolls his eyes and nods.

 

“For the hundredth time, yes.”

 

“ _I can’t believe that lying, cheating, good for one thing, PIGGY! Ohhh he’s going to get what’s coming to him. And so is pretty boy Keithy. I’ll make sure of it.._ ”

 

“You’re damn right. And don’t worry, Hunk and I are close to cracking the code on poor boy’s past.”

 

“ _Mmm, how close?_ ”

 

Rolo smirks.

 

“Well I don’t mean to brag, but a few days ago Hunk hacked into the security guard’s computer and dug up all of Keithy’s dirt. And we’ve got him right where we want him. He’s in our court now, princess.”

 

Nyma laughs on the other line and sighs, letting out a soft groan.

 

“ _I can’t wait to dispose of him so we can have our old friend back. Nice work baby_.”

 

There’s a kiss noise from the phone, which makes Rolo smile.

 

“All in a day’s work. Alright I gotta go. They’re on the move. Later, sweetness.”

 

He ends the call and gets up from his table, carefully following them outside. He looks at his phone to see where Lance is going next.

 

“Next stop... _Nunvill Bar and Night Club.._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Things are... happening..


	55. Date Shenanigans (part 2)

Lance pulls Keith along as they stumble into a.... long line. They stop and look down as it curves around the place.

  

“What’s with the line?”

 

Keith asks, smiling over at Lance.

 

“It’s for the...”

 

He burps, fanning it out of his face.

 

“It’s for the.. w-where we’re going.”

 

He grabs Keith by the shirt and they stroll straight to the front, getting mixed looks from everyone they pass.

 

“Sup.”

 

Lance says, nonchalantly.

 

“So... you gonna let us in? O-or what?”

 

The doorman stares at him, then at Keith, then back to him. He shakes his head once.

 

“Don’t you know who I am?”

 

Another shake of the head. Lance shrugs then looks over to Keith and nods. Keith nods in return and takes a step backward. Time to initiate their _plan_.

 

“Oh my goodness!”

 

Keith exclaims, putting his hands on his face in fake shock.

 

“I.... I don’t believe my eyes! I-Is that the one and only, Blue McClain!?”

 

A total of 3 screams break though from the long line as 3 girls run and scream to him, crowding him. They hug him, kiss any sign of skin they could reach, tug his clothes, and fangirl. The doorman stares at the scene in front of him, unfolding his arms.

 

“ _You’re Blue McClain?_ ”

 

Lance smirks a bit, sobering up from all the screams and being woman handled.

 

“ _Of course he is!_ ”

 

One girl exclaims.

 

“ _He’s totally my celebrity crush, AND him and Nyma are sooo couple goals! He’ll be the life of this club, you have to let him in!_ ”

 

“ _Yeah!_ ”

 

The other 2 girls finish. The doorman adjusts the sunglasses on his face and reaches for the velvet rope. He unhooks it and steps aside.

 

“That’s what I thought. After you, beautiful ladies.”

 

They all giggle, waltzing inside. Lance looks back at Keith and motions for him to walk in. Keith does and Lance follows close behind.

 

“They’re ALL my plus one. Thanks dude!”

 

Once inside, darkness engulfs Keith, and all he sees is strobe lights and glowing colors. Everyone in the place is a purpleish, blueish color and he can’t figure it out. They all have other markings on their bodies in different glowing colors, either sitting, standing, or dancing. Lance comes behind him, snaking his arms around his waist. Keith laughs cause he’s ticklish and pulls away. When he turns to face Lance, he sees that he’s the same color as everyone else. His eyes and teeth glow a bright white.

 

“Whoa! What’s going on with everyone!?”

 

He asks, yelling over the music. Lance leans close and yells back.

 

“It’s glow in the dark paint! The lights also give off the effect to make the colors stand out more! Wanna get some!? It’s free!”

 

Keith shrugs and nods. Lance takes his hand and they walk through the crowd of sweaty dancing people, though more people who are talking or doing drugs, finally to the bar where Lance slams his fist on the surface of the counter and clears his throat as loud as he can.

 

“Hey man! Can I get some paint?”

 

The bartender nods and pulls out two tubes. Lance takes them and turns to Keith, grabbing his hand again and leading him to the back to the bathrooms. Once there, a single light takes its place above them and it strains Keith’s eyes a bit. Lance shuts the door and immediately removes his shirt. Keith’s eyes widen.

 

“Hey hey!? What’re you-!”

 

“Relax, mullet! I’m putting the paint on my body so I can really... go with the _glow!_ ”

 

“W-what?”

 

And Lance does. He applies the paint to his chest, arms, neck, and face, admiring himself in the mirror.

 

“Now you!”

 

“Ah!”

 

Keith flinches away. Lance rolls his eyes.

 

“It comes right off with water. Come on. Do you want to have fun or not?”

 

Keith shakes his head.

 

“I’m not putting paint on my body, and I’m definitely not taking off my shirt.“

 

“Fine. You don’t have too. Let me at least mark you a bit.”

 

Lance puts a single streak of paint on his finger and moves the hair out of Keith’s face. He then makes one mark on his right cheek that goes from his jawline, ending below his eye. A single purple streak. It looks kinda cool. Like a scar or something.

 

“There.”

 

He grabs Keith’s hand and they walk back out. The place looks even more packed since they went into the bathroom, so he holds Keith’s hand tightly so he doesn’t get lost. The music is blasting loudly from the speakers and lots of drunk people are dancing and laughing. Lance watches them and takes Keith right to the bar.

 

 “Wanna do some shots!?”

 

He yells over the music. Keith shrugs and nods, admiring the glowing _light blue_ paint on Lance’s body. They look like alien markings or something, and the two symbolic like triangles under each of his eyes really sell it.

 

“You look like an alien prince.”

 

Keith comments, smiling. Lance looks over to him and just laughs, placing his hand on his thigh.

 

“And you look like an angry guy. With a sweaty mullet.”

 

Keith punches his arm hard and rolls his eyes. Lance only laughs painfully as they wait for their shots. A few feet to the left of the bar is Rolo, as he’s watching them, reporting every word to Nyma like some sort of... whipped spy.

 

**January 13**

**9:46pm**

Time flies. The two lovebirds are completely drunk.. again.

 

“Wee!!”

 

Lance exclaims, spinning around on his barstool. Keith lays his head on the bar’s surface, drooling and hiccuping. The club’s music changes and Lance stops, eyes widening.

 

“Oh... my.... GOD!!! KEITH!”

 

He yells, hitting Keith’s arm twice. Keith sits up and looks at him, frowning hard.

 

“W...what do you want!?”

 

“This song!”

 

Lance gasps. Keith tilts his head to the side.

 

“Y-you want the song?”

 

“No! No! Shhh...”

 

He covers Keith’s mouth by placing his entire hand over Keith’s face. They stay still for 3 seconds, and then Lance is hopping off of his seat.

 

“Come dance with me, my.. h-hot, sexy boyfriend!”

 

Keith hops down and laughs, grabbing Lance’s hand.

 

“But I can’t dance..”

 

They walk though the crowd of glowing, hot and sweaty bodies, getting to the center of the dance floor. _Kissing Strangers_ by _DNCE_ begins to play.

 

“Ohh! I love this s-song too! Yeahh!”

 

Lance blows Keith a kiss and begins to dance, moving his hips from side to side and eventually his whole body joins in. Keith stares at him then looks around at everyone else. They’re all... dancing. Keith folds his arms out of embarrassment and frowns. Lance stops and looks at him.

 

“Why aren’t you dancing, baby?”

 

“I... I can’t dance!”

 

“What!? Everyone can dance!”

 

Keith is silent. Lance chuckles and moves closer to him, grabbing him by the waist.

 

“Let me show you then, sexy.”

 

He winks and begins moving side to side with the music.

 

“ _Ooh, Can't quit, take six....”_

 

The song says.

 

 “. _..Wanna taste you, Language, use lips...”_

 

Keith moves with him, unfolding his arms. Lance smiles and nods his head.

 

“Kissing Strangers!!”

 

He yells.

 

“Till I find someone I love!!”

 

He lets Keith go and they dance together, Keith getting the hang of it. They’re one with the crowd now as everyone moves to the loud song. Keith begins to smile, moving more freely, till he’s jumping up and down, his long hair moving with him. Lance laughs, jumping with him.

 

“ _..Open heart, open mind, never know who you’ll find, open heart, close your eyes...”_

 

“Kissing Strangers!!”

 

Lance yells again, singing along. Keith looks at him and smiles, exhaling a laugh with his deep breaths. Lance begins to dance slower, moving his way over to Keith, who turns away from him teasingly.

 

_“....Aye, all misinformation open to interpretation, just keep searching...”_

 

Lance grabs Keith by the hips, wrapping his long, warm arms around them to pull him extra close.

 

“H-!”

 

Keith is caught by surprise when Lance bucks his hips, but easily (and drunkenly) catches the signal. They’re grinding now.

 

“ _...Wanna taste you, Language, use lips...”_

 

Just when they start really getting into it, someone bumps into Lance who’s already bumping into Keith, and they both fall to the floor.

 

“Ugh!”

 

Keith groans as he falls flat on his face. Lance lands right on top of him, making the fall even worse as he’s cornered between two... _hard_ things.

 

“K-Keith? You alright?”

 

“I... cant breath...!”

 

 “Oh!”

 

Lance laughs, getting up. He picks Keith up by the collar of his shirt and dusts him off.

 

“Thanks, Lance.”

 

He whispers, smiling and blinking slowly.

 

“You’re the best friend ever.”

 

“Wanna get another drink?”

 

 

“Yes!”

 

Keith nods, pointing to the bar.

 

“To the place with all the drinks!”

 

Lance laughs.

 

“It’s called a bar, d-doofus.”

 

“To the bar!”

 

Rolo comes out of his hiding place and makes his way over to the bar where Lance and Keith are ordering more drinks and even food. Without being to noticeable, Rolo knocks a girl to the ground. She lets out a surprised scream and falls right by Keith’s feet.

 

“Oh, fuck!”

 

He exclaims before hitting Lance’s arm. Lance looks at him, mouth full of fries and frowns.

 

“Mmm!?”

 

“Y-you knocked this poor girl over! Help me!”

 

“Mhm!”

 

Keith and Lance kneel down to help the girl up. But, like the drunk idiots they are, they can’t stop arguing over who should get what side of the girls arms. Rolo steps over the three of them and sighs, pulling a pill from his pocket. He opens it and pours a generous amount of its substance into both drinks, watching as it fizzes and eventually turns their drinks a greenish color.

 

“Hm.”

 

He smirks to himself before backing away. Lance gets up and bumps right into him.

 

“Oh! S-Sorry um... Rolo.”

 

Rolo quickly walks away and before Lance can even register what’s happening, he looks around.

 

“Hey! I... I think I just saw-!”

 

“Blue! Grab her arm!”

 

Keith yells. Lance grabs the girls arm and they help her up. She wanders off and they sit back down. Keith raises his glass and holds it up, waiting for Lance to join in.

 

“Here’s to... Hunk! Yeah! This is th-the best birthday I’ve ever been to.”

 

“Oh my fuck!”

 

Lance exclaims while Keith downs his drink in one gulp.

 

“I forgot about Hunk’s party! W-what time is it?”

 

He looks around.

 

“We gotta g-go, Keith! Now!”

 

Keith’s completely out of it. Lance groans and slams down forty dollars, grabbing Keith’s hand and walking to the exit. He grabs his shirt and Keith’s backpack, and they hurry out back down the street.

 

“A.... ah..”

 

He begins to slow down, holding his stomach.

 

“I don’t.... I...”

 

He looks to his left and sees that Keith has already collapsed.

 

“Keith.... Keith get.... get u..-“

 

He falls to his knees, finally collapsing.

 

**January 14**

**2:47am**

Hunks birthday bash finally ends, and it’s the best party of the beginning of the year. The venue is basically trashed, and everyone else is either passed out drunk, or going home drunk. All except for Allura who’s yawning and carrying Pidge who got drunk off of cake and sweets.

 

“Was this her first party or what?”

 

She asks, looking to Shiro who’s got his arm around her, and Matt who’s ready to take his sister.

 

“No, but she’s always had a soft spot of sweets.”

 

He takes Pidge in his arms and waves goodbye to them and Hunk as he leaves. Allura smiles, laying her head on Shiro’s chest. He wraps his arms around her, giving her a big squeeze.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They stay close, grabbing an extra piece of cake and waving goodbye to Hunk on the way out.

 

“So.. I noticed you didn’t drink much... I mean at all..”

 

Shiro blurts, looking over at her.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Allura looks around, eyeing the plate of cake in her hand.

 

“What? Yes, Shiro. I just... wasn’t in a drinking mood is all.”

 

“You’re so cute when you lie.”

 

They stop walking as Shiro pulls her back gently.

 

“Allura.. you’ve been distant with me since Christmas. What’s going on?”

 

She looks up to him, eyes beginning to water. He frowns, trying to read her face.

 

“What, what? What’s wrong?”

 

She shakes her head, letting her tears dream down and down her face.

 

“I’m.. _pregnant,_ Shiro.”

 

As dark morning turns to bright morning, the alarm clock beeps loudly. Too loud. A gloved hand comes crashing down on it angrily. Then again. The clock stops. A bare hand reaches out, grabbing a pair of glasses from the stand next to them.

 

“ _Ughh... my fucking head..._ ”

 

They groan, placing their glasses on their face. Vision becomes clear and they look to their right. There, lay a naked guy only clothed by the silk sheets from the bed. That guy is..

 

“K-K-KEEEIIITHHH!!!??”

 

Lance shrieks, flipping off the bed. Keith jumps up and immediately regrets it because 1) the sheet falls off and 2) he gets scared and lightheaded at the same time his nose begins to bleed and he falls down.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.... no... please, please, _PLEASE_ tell me we didn’t-“

 

_knock! knock! knock!_

 

“ _Hey bud! It’s me! Are you finally up yet?_ ”

 

Hunk. Lance’s eyes widen and he hops up, grabbing his robe from his chair and rushing to the other side of the bed. He doesn’t look at Keith’s _ANYTHING_ , and covers him with the robe. Then he takes his unconscious body and drags him into his closet bathroom. He shuts the wooden doors and peeps through the blinds on them.

 

“U-u-uh no! I-I’m super sick! Oh yeah! Bleh..”

 

He fake vomits, rolling his eyes. He looks up in his closet and proceeds to put some clothes on.

 

“ _Oh.... alright.. well? I’m going back to sleep! Wake me up when it’s tomorrow._ ”

 

“Ha ha! Very funny, Hunk! You got it!”

 

When it’s silent again, Lance kneels down and moves the hair out of Keith’s face, wiping his nose free from its blood.

 

“Keith?”

 

He whispers. Keith’s eyes flutter open and he groans, letting out a long sigh.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You got lightheaded and fell. Are you okay?”

 

“I... think so. My head is killing me.”

 

“Mine too. Get up.”

 

Lance stands and helps Keith slowly, looking up to the ceiling.

 

“C-can you um... put the robe on?”

 

Keith looks down and blushes beet red. He takes the robe and quickly ties it around himself.

 

“You didn’t see anything right!?!?”

 

“No!!!?”

 

Lance answers fast, turning red. He covers Keith’s mouth afterward and hushes him.

 

“Follow me.”

 

They both walk out. Keith gathers his things and they head out of the room, down the hallway, and to the front door. Lance opens it and they each sneak out, letting out sighs of relief.

 

“Okay. What.....”

 

Lance starts.

 

“What hap.... d-did we...?”

 

It’s quiet. Keith looks around, turning red.

 

“I don’t know.. I don’t remember anything.”

 

“Neither do I.. I feel so sick.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Keith admits, nodding. He shakes his head and balls his fists.

 

“I should just... go.”

 

“Keith-“

 

“Bye blue..”

 

Keith secures the robe around him, placing his shoes on and walking away. Lance watches him, afraid.

 

What did they even do?


	56. Reassurance

**February 2**

**5:00pm**

 

Allura rubs the tears from her eyes, as she packs up her office. A light knock is heard and when she looks over at who’s in the doorway, she smiles.

 

“Oh. Hello, Keith.”

 

Keith smiles weakly, holding a bouquet of flowers.

 

“I brought these for you. For um... congrats.”

 

He hands them to her and she takes them, smelling them and smiling wider. She pulls him into a hug and he hugs back. They pull away.

 

“Thank you so much. They’re beautiful.”

 

She sets them aside the box and continues packing. Keith leans against the door and looks around.

 

“So who’s gonna... be the new teacher?”

 

“I’ve already found someone to do so while I’m away. Very pretty, graceful woman.”

 

She nods. Keith nods back. Allura takes a break, sitting up on her desk and joining Keith to sit beside her. He does, and she nudges him gently. He smiles at her and nudges her back.

 

“I’m going to miss you, Keith.”

 

“Ah, don’t be this way. Before you know it, ten months will be over and you’ll be back to doing what you love with who you love.”

 

He gestures to her belly. She smiles and exhales a laugh.

 

“That’s sweet. But I’m not coming back.”

 

“What??”

 

She shakes her head.

 

“No. Shiro and I have agreed that once our baby is here, we’re moving away to start our new lives. We’ve both lived here for too long. It’s time to start over.”

 

This hits Keith harder than he’s wanted it to. He pushes away from the desk and frowns a little.

 

“Y-You guys can’t leave? Shiro is like my brother! And you!? I-“

 

He stops and scoffs, frowning even harder.

 

“You’re stupid of you think you’re just gonna take him away?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Allura scoffs, standing. Keith stays quiet, balling his fists and looking away.

 

“Hate to break it to you, but Shiro is _my_ boyfriend and the father of _my_ baby. We don’t have to run ANYTHING passed you!”

 

Keith is about to lose it, when Shiro walks in. They both stare at him. Shiro makes eye contact with Keith and smiles.

 

“Hey, Keith. What brings you by?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

Keith yells, frowning his eyebrows. He glances at Allura once and begins walking out the entrance. Shiro follows him and grabs his arm.

 

“Whoa whoa! Keith?? What’s wrong?”

 

Keith yanks his arm away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

 

“Why don’t you go ask your girlfriend!? You guys seem SO happy together!”

 

Without a second glance, Keith leaves the room.

 

 

Pidge sits at an empty table with Keith in a closed Lime Lioness, rubbing her fingers through his hair. He tells her what he knows and even sheds a tear. She listens to him as he shares his feelings; something he’s never been good at.

 

“I just don’t get it....? How could he move away with _her?_ Of ALL people?”

 

“Well..? I’m pretty sure he loves her, Keith. And if they want to start their family and move, that’s not up to you. You’re not in their relationship.”

 

“I know!”

 

Keith sighs, sitting up.

 

“Just forget it.. You wouldn’t understand.”

 

Pidge grabs Keith’s hand, standing to her feet.

 

“Well.... I’m really sorry, anyway. And you know I’m here if you need me. But I gotta go.”

 

“What? Where?”

 

“Oh... just downtown.. to work on some new blueprints for Shiro’s arm! Y-yep... OK BYE!”

 

Pidge rushes out. Keith’s all alone. He lets out a sigh and puts his head back down, closing his eyes. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out, looking at the screen.

 

**[5:46pm - From Lancelot]**

_Can we talk?_

 

Keith sighs and replies.

 

**[5:46pm - To Lancelot]**

_Idk can we_

**[5:47pm - From Lancelot]**

_Come on mullet. We haven’t spoken in weeks.I really miss you :( please?_

 

A sad smile stretches across Keith’s face.

 

**[5:47pm - To Lancelot]**

_fine I’m at LL come_

**[5:48pm - From Lancelot]**

_On my way.._

 

Keith puts his phone down and lays his head back on the table. He’s getting worn out. Things are changing and it’s scaring the shit out of him.

 

**February 2  
**

**6:11pm**

 

Keith and Lance sit at a table. In silence. The only sound from between them is Lance tapping his foot on the ground. They’ve been like this for 4 minutes and 32 seconds. Lance decides to break it.

 

“Thanks for.... letting me in..”

 

Keith looks at him, frowning.

 

“I mean when... y-you got up to open the door? Over there.. you know?”

 

He laughs nervously, pointing to the door. Keith continues to stare at him. Lance sighs and leans forward.

 

“Come on, mullet. Talk to me.”

 

Silence.

 

“Alright. I’ll start..”

 

Lance takes a deep breath.

 

“We didn’t have sex.”

 

“What??”

 

Keith finally speaks, unfolding his arms. Lance nods, looking him directly in the eyes.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I didn’t find a condom.”

 

“Well how do you know we didn’t even use one to begin with?”

 

Lance exhales a chuckle that gives Keith butterflies.

 

“OH PLEASE. _Blue_ _McClain_  ALWAYS uses a condom. And I searched my entire room for a used one. Nothing.”

 

“Okay?? Then why were we naked? And why couldn’t we remember?”

 

Lance leans forward, motioning for Keith to. Keith does.

 

“Because we were drugged.”

 

“What!?”

 

“Yep. By someone at the restaurant. My memory says so.”

 

“Your memory? I got my memory back too, and I saw no one drugging us?”

 

“I think I saw someone. I-I can’t make out who they were, but...”

 

Keith places his elbows on the table. He frowns his face, thinking. It hits him.

 

“Damn it, Lance. How can we be THIS stupid!?”

 

“What!? You know who did it?”

 

“I know two _who did it_ ’s. And their names are Rolo and Nyma.”

 

Lance shakes his head.

 

“That’s impossible. They don’t know about us.”

 

“But WHAT if they do? Coran does.”

 

Lance almost chokes on his spit. Then he sits back and rubs his face.

 

“Ughh.... so does Shiro.”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

Keith hops out of his seat. Lance hops up from being startled and steps back.

 

“YOU TOLD SHIRO!?”

 

“No! He found out!! W-we kissed in the main room and it was caught on film. But Shiro promised he wouldn’t tell!”

 

Keith runs his gloved hands through his hair, taking a deep breath.

 

“But I’m pretty sure Allura knows too....?”

 

Keith covers his face and begins pacing.

 

“Ugghhhh....”

 

Lance walks towards him, watching him walk back and forth.

 

“Keith _WHY_ is it so bad if people find out about us?”

 

Keith stops to gawk at Lance like he’s a ghost or something.

 

“Are you serious??”

 

“Um.... yes.”

 

“I think I need to sit down before I pass out.”

 

Keith grabs a chair from a nearby table and sits down hard.

 

“Isnt being dramatic _my_  thing?”

 

Lance jokes. Keith sighs, ignoring his quip.

 

“This isn’t a joke, Lance! We both agreed to keep us a secret remember? YOU initiated the promise in the first place!”

 

Lance puts a finger to his chin.

 

“I did??”

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

 

 

Lance runs his fingers through his brown hair and moves closer.

 

"Keith.. I like you, okay? I do. A lot. And I know you like me back just as much."

 

Keith bites his lip.

 

"But.. if anyone found out right now? It'd be bad. Like you said, Pidge would murder you. Rolo and Nyma would go insane. And everyone else? Well..."

 

He shrugs.

 

"It'd be hard for us anywhere we went. Agree?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Keith speaks. Lance struggles but stands up, and reaches his hand out for Keith's. He grabs it, and Lance stands Keith up. They‘re face to face, staring into each other's eyes.

 

"The only thing we can do right now is.. keep this between us and us only."

 

"I understand."

 

Keith speaks, grabbing Lance's hands.

 

"We go on about our businesses in public. Staying away from each other, acting like rivals. Continuing to hate the other, although my hate is real.."

 

"Oh, sure it is, you emo freak."

 

Lance shakes his head, a smile pulling across his lips. He pulls Keith close by his jacket, eyeing his lips.

 

"Damn. I've never done anything like this before. It's so _bad_. Like drugs or alcohol."

 

Keith scrunches his face up, eyebrows knitting together in the middle of his face.

 

"How is this anything like drugs or alcohol?"

 

"Because their bad for you. Just like you are for me."

 

Lance speaks, pushing Keith back into the wall.

 

"Do we have an understanding?"

 

He asks, making sure Keith gets the whole thing. Keith nods, clutching Lance's shirt.

 

"I got it. It might be a little tough but.. I think I can manage."

 

"If I can manage? So can you."

 

Lance begins to close the gap between them, but is stopped by a gloved finger.

 

"How are you so.. certain nothing bad will happen?"

 

"Don't worry. No one, and I mean _no one!_ Is going to find out about us."

 

"You promise?"

 

"I promise. Leave everything to your official secret boyfriend. Lance fucking McClain."

 

Keith shakes his head, adding an eye roll. Lance just chuckles, biting his lip.

 

"Can I kiss you now or what?"

 

"Hm.. let me think?"

 

Keith moves closer, and closer. Lips inches away from Lance's. He smiles evilly and looks Lance in his eyes.

 

"Definitely not."

 

He escapes Lance's grip, reaching down to grab his bag off the floor, and a bowl of snacks that was provided earlier.

 

"What!? That was a low blow!"

 

 

 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

 

 

Lance sinks his head into his shoulders, ears burning red from embarrassment.

 

“Oh.... I did say that didn’t I??”

 

“Yeah! Now look who knows!”

 

Keith yells. Lance’s mouth falls open.

 

“EXCUSE ME!? YOU told Coran! So if anything, YOU broke the promise!”

 

“I will admit, it was a moment of.... excitement. But at least he didn’t tell ALLURA!”

 

“Well neither did I! And Shiro promised he wouldn’t tell either so she would’ve had to have seen us.. or something.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes and sits upward, digging his elbows into his knees. He puts his face into his hands and sighs.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t care about them finding out. I care about _Pidge_ finding out.”

 

Lance stares down at him, worriedly.

 

“She’s not going to find out.. because Hunk won’t either.”

 

“What does Hunk have to do with any of this??”

 

Lance shoves his hands into his jacket pockets.

 

“They’ve been hanging out. A lot, actually.”

 

Keith sits up.

 

“What??? REALLY??”

 

Lance nods.

 

“I don’t know how you’ve been missing it. It’s cute.”

 

“Cute!?”

 

Lance laughs, nodding.

 

“Yeah! Little Pidge always walking around with big Hunk!? They’re like the oddest couple of friends ever but.. I can see why they attract.”

 

Keith’s eye twitches. Lance’s smile fades as he stares at him.

 

“Sorry.. should I have not... said that?”

 

Keith shrugs, a blank expression on his face.

 

“I mean.... it can’t get any worse can it? Might as well tell them we’re dating cause they probably already know!”

 

“Keith, calm down! Listen to me..”

 

Lance kneels to the floor and shuffles over to where Keith sits, positioning himself between his legs and looking into his eyes.

 

“What, Lance? What can you _possibly_ promise now??”

 

“.... i could promise you that our best friends won’t find out.. but I don’t want to break another one.”

 

Keith scoffs.

 

“So for now, I’ll guarantee it. They’re not gonna find out. Hunk doesn’t even care about you, NO OFFENSE!”

 

Lance puts his hands up.

 

“He’s only worried about school stuff. And his restaurant. That’s it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep. And what could Pidge possibly be worrying about with ME? I’m the last person she’s EVER thinking about!”

 

Keith laughs, covering his mouth. It speeds Lance’s heart a bit, catching him off guard.

 

“U-Um.... so you don’t need to be worrying so much.”

 

“Yes I do, Lance.”

 

“But WHY, Keith???? WHY are you worrying so much about who finds out about us?”

 

Keith becomes tight lipped. Lance doesn’t break eye contact. Keith sighs and shakes his head.

 

“I.... I cant tell you.”

 

“You can tell me, Keith.”

 

“No...”

 

Keith’s face softens. He’s... He’s _sad_ now..?

 

“It isn’t the right time. T-time or place.”

 

“For what?”

 

Keith grabs Lance’s face.

 

“Just trust me. Trust me, please.”

 

Confused AS HELL, Lance just nods. He can see the hurt hidden deep in Keith’s eyes. So he just.... nods. Keith nods back and closes his eyes in relief.

 

“I trust you, Keith. I’ll always trust you.”

 

The minute Keith opens his eyes, Lance’s lips are on his in a quick kiss. He pulls away and smiles, showing his teeth. Keith stares at him, face turning red.

 

“S-sorry... I haven’t kissed you in a long time. I really have missed you.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Keith genuinely laughs, and it drives Lance’s insides CRAZY.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Lancey.”

 

Lance groans, pressing his lips back onto Keith’s and kissing him. Keith kisses back and wraps his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance grabs Keith’s waist and stands to his feet, standing Keith up from out of the chair and holding him close.

 

“Mm...”

 

Keith moans, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. They pull away for a brief moment to stare at one another.

 

“Lance...?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Lance leans down and kisses Keith’s lips again. Keith kisses back as it lingers... then he pulls away, blinking rapidly.

 

“Oh, wow... d-did you feel _that?_ ”

 

Lance nods, moving the hair free from Keith’s eyes.

 

“I always feel it when I’m with you.”

 

“....really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lance nods, still holding Keith close. Keith blushes and puts his head down.

 

“That’s why.. i-it’s so hard being away.. from you. Because I don’t feel half the things I do with anyone the way I do with you.”

 

“Lance..”

 

Keith shakes his head, his whole face just... **_red_**. Lance’s ears burn hot and the bridge of his nose is turning red.

 

“What? I can’t tell you how I feel about you?”

 

“N-no..”

 

“Why not?”

 

Lance grabs Keith’s chin and holds his head up, looking into his violet eyes.

 

“Bec-cause.. I don’t know w-what to say back..”

 

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want... you to know.”

 

“But..”

 

Keith starts, exhaling a nervous breath.

 

“It isn’t fair? I mean how will you know how I feel? I’m not good at expressing myself. I don’t know how to tell you...”

 

Lance shrugs, beginning to sway side to side.

 

“I already know.”

 

“How?”

 

Keith stares up at him.

 

“Because I’m good at reading people. Especially _you_.”

 

“Hm..”

 

They continue to dance to nothing, Lance leading.

 

“Then can you tell how scared I am?”

 

Keith blurts. Lance frowns, looking into his eyes again. They keep swaying.

 

“I couldn’t at first.. I just wish I knew why.”

 

“Because you could get hurt, Lance.”

 

“No one’s gonna hurt me....?”

 

Lance reassures. Keith leans forward and rests his head on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.“

 

“Why not?”

 

Keith sighs, holding onto Lance as they dance.

 

“Because things are changing. Haven’t you noticed?”

 

“Not... really?”

 

“Think about it.”

 

Keith comes up, looking into Lance’s eyes.

 

“Pidge and Hunk? Remember when they couldn’t stand each other? Now look.”

 

Lance nods slowly.

 

“Okay...”

 

“And Shiro and Allura are moving away to raise their baby.”

 

“Woah, really!??”

 

Lance shakes his head. Keith nods and looks away.

 

“Yeah.. I’m not too happy about it but.. there’s nothing I can do.”

 

“I had no idea. Why aren’t you happy?”

 

“Because.”

 

Keith sighs, following Lance’s lead as they dance.

 

“I feel like Shiro is all I have. And once he’s gone, sure I’ll have Pidge but.. we’re kinda growing apart these days. I don’t even see her in our dorm apartment or around campus or HERE.”

 

“I know what you mean. Hunk and I haven’t exactly been eye to eye lately either.”

 

“Sounds like our friends are leaving us for each other.”

 

They both share a laugh, smiling truly. Lance keeps them dancing to silences.

 

“I’m running out of options, Blue, I-I...”

 

“And that’s the point I’m trying to make.”

 

Lance starts.

 

“If we just come out of this hiding thing, you won’t have to run out of options. You can depend on me one hundred percent.”

 

“But you said-“

 

“I know what I said.”

 

Lance cuts him off, and stops their motions. He looks Keith deep in the eyes and frowns.

 

“Now I’m saying _this_. I’m ready, Keith. I’m ready let the world know who _i_ belong to. Who my _heart_ belongs to.”

 

Keith’s eyes widen.

 

“L-lance... what are you..”

 

“I don’t know. I’m just going with my gut right now and my gut is telling me to say this.”

 

Keith stops breathing, his eyes widening more.

 

“I haven’t felt this way in the longest time. About anyone. But then you show up... and take the weight of the world right off my shoulders.”

 

Lance keeps his grip on Keith’s waist tight, making sure he’s got him if his knees get weak. _Or if he faints._ Keith stares at Lance in complete awe. His heart is beating so fast, so fast, so fast. Lance smiles.

 

“I know I’ve thanked you countless times in the past for... filling the empty hole in my chest. And being here for me. _Emotionally_.”

 

Keith nods, speechless, and feeling overwhelmed. In the best way possible.

 

“And I just can’t hide my feelings anymore. I’m tired of pretending my feelings for you are small ones, because they aren’t, Keith. They’re big, giant, mushy ones that drive me fucking crazy and I’m done being mr. shy guy when it comes to you.”

 

“Lance-“

 

“No, Keith. No more. _No more._ ”

 

Lance moves closer to Keith’s face, kissing his lips quickly. Keith stops breathing altogether.

 

“I’m ready to be with you through it all. I don’t care how long we’ve been together or who sees us, or what others THINK! I _know_ how I feel! And.....  _I’m in love._ ”

 

Keith’s mentally, physically, and emotionally going INSANE. Lance just laughs. Warm and whole heartedly.

 

“Yep. I admit it. I’m in love. With you.”

 

Keith’s knees go weak and Lance holds him up, laughing.

 

“Damn... It feels so good to say that again!”

 

He looks Keith deep in the eyes for the last time as _‘mr. shy guy.’_

 

“I guess what I really want to say is that.. **_I love you._** ”

 

_DING!_

 

“ _Hello? Coran?? Are you here?_ ”

 

Shaken up, Keith turns around to see Rolo. He turns back around to see that Lance is gone. Where did he go? Rolo stands at the door, looking around. Keith takes several breaths before crossing his arms.

 

“W-What are... _you_ doing here?”

 

“Oh... I was looking for Coran.”

 

“He’s not in.”

 

Keith frowns his face. Rolo frowns back and locks the door.

 

 

Lance jumps out of the back window, falling to the hard ground. He takes several breaths and gets up, holding a hand over his chest. He’s feeling a million and one feelings right now and  this could not be the worst. timing. ever.

 

“ _Hi babe._ ”

 

Lance whips around and sees Nyma, smiling and waving. He smiles back and nods.

 

“H-h-hey Nyma. What’re you um... doing here?”

 

She smiles that pretty smile that would’ve made Lance weak in the knees, but he’s too high on feelings to pay attention.

 

“Looking for you. Hunk invited us down to the YP for a new dish he made.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Lance nods, rubbing his neck.

 

“O-Okay then. Where’s Rolo?”

 

They walk together to a limo thats waiting for them. Nyma smiles, holding onto Lance’s arm.

 

“He’ll meet us there. He’s taking care of some... _business_.”

 

“W-wait! I left my um.. phone! I need to go back in and get it!”

 

“I’ll have Rolo get it, baby! Come on, Hunk’s waiting.”

 

 

Keith eyes Rolo’s every move as walks closer, knocking chairs down out of his way.

 

“What... are you doing in here??”

 

“Nothin.”

 

Rolo answers, looking around.

 

“Just... _lookin_.”

 

He makes eye contact with Keith and frowns. Hard. Keith frowns back and balls his fists.

 

“You need to leave. Now.”

 

“Or else what? _You’re_ gonna make me? Funny.”

 

Rolo keeps walking closer and closer. Keith stands his ground.

 

“You know what else is funny? How completelymindless I’ve been since you got here. I mean, I saw a resemblance but I thought you were just _distant_ _cousin_ or something. But no...”

 

Keith’s breathing becomes harder to catch as he watches Rolo reach into his pocket and pull out a new pair of golden brass knuckles.

 

“No, I was way off. So Hunk and I did some digging. Finally figuring out who you really are, poor boy.”

 

Keith gasps.

 

“Or should I say... _Keith Kogane_. Aka the _runaway_.”

 

Rolo smirks. Keith’s worst nightmare was coming true right before his eyes. There’s nothing he can do, but wait for Rolo to make his _point_.

 

“Hunk and I cracked everything. Mind if I tell you? Great.”

 

Keith stays silent, and doesn’t move. He thinks of different ways in his head to get to the door. Rolo gets closer to him.

 

“ _Keith Kogane_ is an orphan, who grew up in a sad little shack out in the middle of nowhere.”

 

Rolo stops, standing directly in front of him.

 

“He attended the crappiest school known to man and was known for countless fights and courageous acts of violence like larceny, extortion, and even harassment! I mean 3 restraining orders!?”

 

Rolo busts out laughing, patting Keith’s back. Keith doesn’t make any sudden moments whatsoever.

 

“Damn. You’ve been a busy guy. But that’s not even the worst part. No. The worst part? And personally my favorite? Would be the infamous _gang_ you were in.”

 

“Rolo-“

 

“Ah ah!”

 

He squeezes Keith’s shoulder gently.

 

“I’m not done.”

 

Keith shuts up.

 

“You were the uh... the _tracker_. And the _lookout_. And just the all around _bad boy_. Jeez Blue, lucky catch. Until that one unfortunate day that just didn’t go your way.”

 

“Please Rolo. I’m begging you..”

 

Rolo frowns and stands right in front of Keith, good and close. They stand eye to eye, looking into each other’s.

 

“You got so angry, Keith Kogane, so ANGRY that you didn’t hold back, and you beat that poor little boy.. almost to **_death._** ”

 

Keith breaks the eye contact when he sudden can’t catch his breath. He looks down, putting a hand to his chest.

 

“You Just couldn’t stop pounding him with your fists, even though he was already bloody and bare. And when the police showed up? Where was your precious gang then, huh?”

 

“ _i... didn’t mean to do it..._ ”

 

Keith whispers, choking on his words. Rolo rolls his eyes.

 

“Of course you didn’t. You did your time remember? 7 months in a juvenile detention center. And who was there for you?? **_Absolutely no one._** ”

 

“Shut up..”

 

Rolo stares down at Keith who’s kneeling over.

 

“The minute you got out, you decided to flee. Start a new life. Running away from your mistakes.”

 

“I-I didn’t run away!”

 

Keith yells, standing back upright. Rolo stares at him, unamused.

 

“Oh, of course. I should say you didn’t have any other choice. You ratted out the other members of the gang in order to serve just 7 mere months while the others got years. You saved your own skin, _you snake._ ”

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

“Am I? Well it’s a good thing I’m not finished!”

 

Keith balls his fists.

 

“When word got out that you were released early for being a _**snitch,**_ people were outraged! And burned your entire place to the ground. You ran in to collect whatever you could save. But it was too late.”

 

Tears fill Keith’s eyes as he relives his past. All the smoke he inhaled.. all the burns he took with him.. that _suffocating_ feeling.

 

“So you fled. But you didn’t stop here first did you?”

 

Keith slowly shakes his head.

 

“Right. You lived under a different name. Called yourself _Red_. As if anyone would REALLY name their motorcycle. You’ve had us all fooled from the get go.”

 

“I wasn’t fooling anyone!”

 

“Shut UP!”

 

Rolo slaps Keith across the face. Keith doesn’t make a sound. Nothing will ever hurt as bad as his past catching up to him in this moment right now.

 

“You might’ve been playing Hunk and Katie and even _Lance_. But you **can’t play me.** ”

 

Before Keith has enough time to recover from the slap, Rolo readjusts his brass knuckles and punches Keith right in the gut. Keith goes down with a pained groan, holding his stomach.

 

“You’re a monster, Keith Kogane.”

 

He kicks Keith in the face and Keith flies backwards, falling into the legs of the tables and breaking them. The table crashes onto him as he lays there with a bloody lip. Rolo removes the table and begins punching Keith in the face repeatedly.

 

“A _MONSTER!_ ”

 

“Uwhg!”

 

Keith yells, grabbing Rolo’s wrists. He’s not strong enough. He takes blow after blow, bleeding from his nose, mouth and cheek cut. Rolo stops and grabs Keith by his shirt, lifting him up off the ground. Keith hangs onto his wrists as he’s being dragged.

 

“This is how I treat _monsters_ like you.”

 

Rolo mutters, dragging Keith. Keith tries to fight back, but his lack of air won’t let him. Rolo lifts him up and slams him against a video shelf, punching him in his face. Keith groans as blood leaves his face.

 

“Fight back poor boy! Come on!!”

 

Keith manages to push him away hard and pull out his dagger from behind him. He holds it up in self defense and tries to blink the blood free from his left eye. Rolo charges at him and Keith swings his dagger, tearing a hole in Rolo’s shirt.

 

“Huh-?”

 

Rolo looks down and frowns. He then smiles and charges at Keith again. Keith fights back weakly, stabbing Rolo right in his thigh. He yells out in pain and backs away, Keith’s dagger still stuck in him.

 

“Ah! You little-!”

 

Keith runs for the door, holding his stomach.

 

“Not so fast!”

 

Rolo grabs a handful of Keith’s hair and pulls him back, letting him fall to the ground. Keith struggles to get up, but Rolo steps on the back of his shin extra hard, stopping him.

 

“Ah!”

 

He pulls the dagger out of his leg and throws it across the room. He begins kicking Keith in the ribs again, harder each time. Kick after kick. Keith takes them, coughing up tiny blotches of blood. He reaches for the door, trying to crawl to it. He gets kicked again, this time feeling something crack.

 

Rolo stops, breathing hard. Keith struggles to find his breath, holding himself in a cradled position. Tears spill from his eyes as he watches Rolo’s moves. Rolo walks to the door, unlocking and opening it. In walks Nyma... with a baseball bat.

 

“Aww... you were having fun without me?”

 

She coos in Rolo’s ear, kissing his lips. Keith begins to crawl away, trying to reach his dagger. Nyma walks over to him and stands in front of him, smiling down on him.

 

“Going somewhere? Rolo, get him up.”

 

Rolo walks over and grabs Keith under his arms, holding him up. Keith looks Nyma in her eyes, anger boiling in his. She stares back at him, smiling.

 

“You just couldn’t stay away from _my_ man could you?”

 

“f-fuck off... you.. evil.. _bitch_.”

 

Rolo tightens his grip, making Keith wince out in pain. Nyma laughs, batting her pretty eyelashes.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, _Keithy baby._ ”

 

She looks at Rolo who holds Keith more steady. Then, when she’s ready, she punches Keith across his face. He spits blood, grunting and flinging to the right. Rolo holds him up again. Nyma punches his stomach this time adding onto his unbearable pain. Rolo lets go and Keith falls down, holding his stomach.

 

“Batter up!”

 

Nyma swings once, hitting Keith directly on the back his neck, making him fall down. It doesn’t hurt as bad as all the other pains, but he spots his dagger and hurries to grab it. Once it’s in his hands, he kicks Nyma in her leg, making her fall.

 

Rolo goes to charge at him, but gets a cut to the face. He groans in pain, backing away. Keith runs for the back door, limping and holding his stomach. Rolo grabs him by the shirt, slamming him to the ground.

 

“Ugh!”

 

Keith gets the air knocked out of him as his vision goes blurry. He feels his clothes being ripped off of him, then water being splashed on him. A few more punches here, and kicks there, and his pants are off. He’s hurting. Rolo and Nyma lean down, staring Keith in his swollen eyes.

 

“Oh, man. I’ve given you so many warnings, Kogane.”

 

Rolo grabs the dagger and holds it to Keith’s neck, gently pressing.

 

“Now that you know how serious I am? Stay away from us. _All_ _of us._ Or I swear I’ll tell everyone who you are. And I might even give lancey lance a taste of tonight.”

 

“n-no...”

 

Keith speaks weakly. Nyma fake pouts.

 

“Aw.. does someone care about their little boyfriend? How cute. I hate cute. So here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna _break his heart,_ Keithy.”

 

Nyma orders.

 

“And if you don’t? Bye bye Blue. I don’t care when you do it, but it better be in the next week.”

 

“Then you stay as far away from us as humanly possible. Do you understand?”

 

Keith doesn’t answer. Rolo applies pressure to the dagger against Keith’s throat, and he squirms. Rolo stops.

 

“Do you understand!?”

 

“YES!”

 

Keith yells, beginning to cry. Rolo and Nyma stand up. They nod to him and continue to destroy the rest of the place; breaking tables, cassette tapes, cd’s, windows. Then without any other words, they leave. Keith lies there... helpless. _Motionless.._ and in the worst pain he’s been in.

 

. . . . .


	57. :(

Hi lovely’s! Thank you to everyone who’s read this story and have just loved it and commented and anticipated it! It was really fun.

 

I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while. Things happen and people get busy. Along the way I’ve lost a little bit of my motivation and everything just went away.

 

But I will make you ALL a promise? I WILL finish this story and it will have an ending. Idk how many chapters are left but it will have an ending.

 

And idk if I’ll keep writing. Or not. But anyway, thank you all so much! I love you all very very much!

 

~DamnKlance


	58. HIIII

Hi babies!!!! WOW I was rereading this story and..... wow.

 

This fic is W I L D. Like seriously why didn’t you all tell me!?

 

I took forever to get to the POINT IM SO SORRY LMAO!!

 

But yeah.. I just wanted to pop by and say hello and another chapter is IN THE WORKS!

 

Keith got the shit beaten out of him. Let’s see what happens next huh??

 

im curious, what are your favorite parts?? Or lines? Or characters? Or ships? OR FAVORITE ANYTHING!?

 

Tell me in the comments below and I’ll reply to you! Kissey’s! :*

 

~DamnKlance

**Author's Note:**

> Follow My Tumblr @damnklance if you have questions or comments! <3


End file.
